


Love U like a Rock Star ⭐ จังหวะไหนหัวใจก็ร็อคเธอ

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternative Universe - No Magic, Beware of OOC-ness, Crossdressing, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Out of Character, Protective Papa Grindelwald, Rock Stars, Sibling Incest, toby as GGAD's son
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 539,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: เมื่อโทบี้ คุณลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนของคุณป๊ากรินหนีเที่ยวครั้งแรก ก็ดันไปตกหลุมรักเจ้าหนุ่มร็อคเกอร์รุ่นลูกในผับเข้าให้ เมื่อรู้ไส้รู้พุงดีว่าคนในวงการเพลงมันคั่วกันมั่วแค่ไหน งานนี้จะไม่ออกโรงขัดขวางเพื่อความบริสุทธิ์ของลูกก็เห็นจะไม่ได้แล้ว!





	1. Chapter 1 : This is Toby

โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ มีชื่อเล่นที่เรียกกันในหมู่คนสนิทและครอบครัวว่า 'โทบี้'

เป็นลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวน สุดรักแสนหวงของคนดังสองขั้วที่แตกต่าง

จอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ ร็อคสตาร์แห่ง Hollywood Vampires 'จอห์นนี่ เดปป์' เจ้าของรางวัลแกรมมี่อวอร์ดซ้อนสามสมัย ชายผู้ปลุกความเป็นมหาอำนาจแห่งเพลงร็อคให้กับประเทศอังกฤษอีกครั้ง

เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ นักวิชาการคนดัง ศาสตราจารย์ภาควิชารัฐศาสตร์และการปกครอง นักเคลื่อนไหวเพื่อสิทธิมนุษยชนผูัเป็นที่รักของสังคม

ใครก็ไม่มีทางคิดออกว่าสายร็อคกับสายพ่อพระ จะประกาศแต่งงานกันในฤดูร้อนเมื่อ 18 ปีก่อน และครองคู่กันมาโดยไม่มีเรื่องบาดหมางใหญ่โตอย่างที่ใครหลายคนเฝ้าหวัง รอช่องเสียบ

ใช่แล้ว...นานพอๆกับอายุของโทบี้นั่นล่ะ

อาเบอร์ฟอร์ธ ดัมเบิลดอร์ น้าของโทบี้แอบบอกว่าเหตุผลที่ทำให้ชายหนุ่มอนาคตไกลวัย 22 ที่กำลังจะเข้ารับรางวัลเกียรตินิยมอันดับ 1 ของมหาวิทยาลัยเคมบริดจ์อยู่ไม่กี่เดือน ต้องขอพักการเรียนไปก่อน ก็เพราะความสมบูรณ์ทางเพศของคุณป๊าจอห์นนี่นั่นเอง

พูดง่ายๆก็คือ 'ท้องก่อนแต่ง'

แม้ตัวเค้าเองจะกลายเป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เส้นทางในโลกวิชาการของคนเป็นแม่ชะงักไปบ้าง แต่โทบี้กลับได้ความรักท่วมท้นทั้งจากผู้ให้กำเนิด น้าชายและน้าสาว รวมไปถึงคุณป้าทวด โดยมีป๊าจอห์นนี่เป็นหัวเรือใหญ่ในการสปอยเจ้าชายตัวน้อย และมีม๊าจู๊ดคอยสกัดดาวรุ่ง

เหตุผลที่คนเป็นพ่อใช้แก้ตัวอยู่บ่อยๆจนเสื่อมความน่าเชื่อถือลงทุกวันก็คือ...

"ช่วยไม่ได้นี่นาจูดี้~ ก็โทบี้ของพวกเราน่ะ น่ารักที่สุดในโลกเลย!"

หลายคนที่รู้จักแม่ของเค้าสมัยวัยรุ่นมักพูดเป็นเสียงเดียวกันว่า โทบี้เหมือนภาพสะท้อนของแม่ราวกับฝาแฝด ไม่ว่าจะเป็นผมสีแดง ผิวขาวนวลสีน้ำนม ดวงตากลมโตสีฟ้าสดใส สันจมูกโด่ง ปากอิ่มชมพูธรรมชาติ และรอยยิ้มที่บทจะซื่อใสก็ราวกับเทพบุตรอีรอส แต่ถ้าให้เป็นในแบบตรงข้าม ก็เป็นดั่งซาตานตัวน้อย

ที่สำคัญคือลูกชายคนนี้รับสืบทอดความใฝ่รู้ใฝ่เรียนมาจากคนเป็นแม่อย่างเต็มเปี่ยม เรียกได้ว่าจุดนี้คือสิ่งที่จู๊ดขอบคุณพระเจ้า เพราะถ้าเกเรียนอย่างจอห์น คงปวดหัวน่าดูชม

สำหรับคนที่รักเมียหลงเมียชนิดที่ว่าถอดเขี้ยวเล็บวางไว้บนตักอย่างคุณป๊า โทบี้ที่หน้าเหมือนแม่ขนาดนี้ ย่อมเป็นสุดที่รักอยู่แล้ว

นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้คุณพ่อร็อคสตาร์ห่วงและหวงเลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขหนึ่งเดียวคนนี้ยิ่งกว่าไข่ในหิน

"เฮ้อออออออออออ...."

หลังจาก 'รายงานตัว' ว่ากลับถึงบ้านเรียบร้อยแล้วให้คุณพ่อที่กำลังอยู่ในระหว่างเก็บตัวทำอัลบั้มใหม่อยู่ในสตูดิโอ โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็เหวี่ยงตัวลงนอนบนเตียงสีฟ้าอ่อนขนาดควีนไซส์ซึ่งไม่จำเป็นเอาซะเลยสำหรับการนอนคนเดียว แต่ถ้าหากว่าคุณเป็นลูกของซุปตาร์และศาสตราจารย์คนดัง การจะมีข้าวของที่หรูเกินความจำเป็นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องเกินตัวเลย

แม้ว่าจะอยู่ไฮสคูลปีสุดท้าย แม้ว่าจะได้จดหมายตอบรับเข้าเรียนจากไอวี่ลีคในสหรัฐเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว คุณพ่อขี้หวงก็ปฏิเสธไม่ยอมให้ลูกต้องข้ามเกาะอังกฤษไปใช้ชีวิตคนเดียวในแผ่นดินแห่งความฝัน โทบี้ เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงต้องเข้าเรียนที่เคมบริดจ์ตามรอยแม่ของตัวเองไปโดยไร้ข้อโต้แย้ง

จนป่านนี้ โทบี้ก็ยังอดน้อยใจป๊าบังเกิดเกล้าไม่หาย แต่ใจหนึ่งก็รู้สึกโล่งอกขึ้นมา ชีวิตตั้งแต่เกิดจนครบ 18 ปี เป็นชีวิตที่ไม่เคยห่างพ่อแม่ กลับบ้านหลังสี่ทุ่มยังนับครั้งได้หมดในนิ้วเดียว

แต่ในคืนนี้ โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ กำลังจะทำการปฏิวัติตัวเองครั้งใหญ่

ตากลมพุ่งไปยังโทรศัพท์มือถือเครื่องสีเงินที่นอนแอ้งแม้งอยู่ข้างตัว มือขาวที่ยื่นออกไปหาสั่นน้อยๆเพราะรู้ว่ามันจะนำไปสู่อะไร เด็กหนุ่มลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ ปลอบตัวเองว่านี่มันคือการสั่นสู้ ไม่มีอะไรน่ากลัวเลยซักนิด

ก็แค่ต่อสายหาเอซร่า นัดแนะเวลาไปคลับประจำของเจ้าตัว

ก็แค่เรื่องนี้ต้องไม่ถึงหูคุณป๊า

ก็แค่เท่านั้น...เรื่องง่ายๆแค่นั้น แค่ไปเที่ยวผับเอง เค้าไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดศีลธรรมซักหน่อย จะกลัวอะไรอีกล่ะ!?

.  
.  
.

("พูดจริงดิ่เอซ!? คืนนี้ Counterfeit จะมาเหรอ!!??")

เสียงที่เต็มไปด้วยความตื่นเต้นดังทะลุลำโพงโทรศัพท์จนเจ้าของชื่อเล่นเอซต้องเหยียดสุดแขนเพื่อปกป้องหูตัวเองไว้ก่อน เอซรา เครเดนซ์ ดัมเบิลดอร์แหย่นิ้วปลอบประโลมขี้หูที่สั่นสะเทือนของตัวเองก่อนจะกรอกเสียงตอบปลายสายไป

"ใจเย็นๆสิเอ็ด หูเราจะหนวกตายอยู่แ---"

("เอซอ่าาาาา ทำไมไม่บอกก่อน จะได้เบี้ยวนัดกินข้าวกับพี่แคลลัมซะหน่อย! อดดูเจมี่ของชั้นเล่นสดเลย!")

เอซรากลอกตามองบน นี่ถ้าเพื่อนของเค้าอยู่ในระยะใกล้มือ เป็นได้โดนตบกะโหลกซักทีแน่นอน ใครใช้ให้มาหวีดท่านเจมี่ เอ๊ย เมนคนเดียวกับเค้ากันล่ะเนี่ย แบบนี้เวลาเค้ากรี๊ดอยู่หน้าเวที ใครจะช่วยถ่ายแฟนแคมมือนิ่งๆให้กันล่ะ!?

"ก็เค้าเพิ่งคอมเฟิร์มคิวกลับมาเมื่อวานเอง แกก็รู้นี่ว่าวงนี้เค้าอินดี้จะตาย"

("ห้ามว่าท่านเจมี่")

"เออ เออ รู้แล้วล่ะน่า" เอซราผงกหัวแม้ว่าจะไม่ได้วีดีโอคอล ทำไปก็ไม่มีใครเห็นนอกจากตัวเค้าเอง "ไว้วันปฐมนิเทศค่อยเล่าให้ฟังละกันว่าเด็ดขนาดไหน แกก็อยู่ใช้เวลาวันหยุดกับพี่ชายให้เสร็จสม...เอ๊ย ให้สุขสมก็แล้วกัน"

คนรู้ทันรีบตัดสายก่อนที่จะมีเสียงด่าทอให้สะดุ้งไปถึงบรรพบุรุษสิบชั่วโคตร พอวางสายถึงได้เห็นข้อความที่ลูกพี่ลูกน้องของเค้าส่งมาเมื่อสิบนาทีที่แล้ว....

[ เอซ คืนนี้เจอกันกี่โมงดี? :-D ]

รอยยิ้มพริ้มพรายปรากฏบนใบหน้าที่ทั้งหล่อเหลาและสวยหวานของเอซรา นิ้วเรียวพรมแป้นพิมพ์บนหน้าจอตอบกลับอีกฝ่ายที่รออยู่ด้วยใจจดใจจ่อ ออกจะน่าแปลกใจที่เด็กดีอยู่ในโอวาสผู้ปกครองอย่างโทบี้ ตอบรับคำชวนเล่นๆของเค้า แต่อีกใจก็ยินดีที่จะได้พาญาติไปเปิดโลก

ที่สำคัญที่สุด วันนี้จะมีคนถือกล้องถ่ายแฟนแคมท่านเจมี่ให้เค้าได้แล้ว....!!

.  
.  
.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาสั้นๆก่อนนะคะ เป็นกำลังใจให้เด็กน้อยคิดหนีเที่ยวรอดปลอดภัย(?)จากการผจญภัยในผับ และภาวนาไม่ให้คุณป๊าจอมหวงลูกรู้ทันด้วยนะคะ
> 
> ปล. ชื่อโทไบอัสที่เอามาเป็นชื่อทางการของน้องโทบี้ ตั้งเอาเองนะคะ ชื่อจริงน้องเค้าคือ โทบี้ ฟินน์ เรกโบ แต่อยากให้มันเป็นคำสามพยางค์เลยเปลี่ยนนิดหน่อยค่ะ


	2. Chapter 2 : This is Papa G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณสำหรับการตอบรับเร็วทันใจจากตอนแรกนะคะ ปั่นมาต่อให้แล้วค่ะ มาดูทางฝั่งคุณป๊ากันบ้างนะคะ ✌️
> 
> ส่วนใครรอพระเอกที่ออกมาแค่ชื่อในตอนแรก ชายคนนั้นเค้ามาแล้วขร่าาาาา

แม้จะวางสายจากลูกชายสุดที่รักแล้ว จอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ ก็ยังไม่อาจสงบใจได้  
  
สัญชาตญาณคนเป็นพ่อกู่ร้องพร่ำเตือนว่าจะเกิดเรื่องที่เค้าโคตรไม่ชอบใจเอามากๆ  
  
ถึงจะไม่ได้เป็นคนทรงทำนายอนาคตอย่างที่ออกทีวีกันให้เพียบ ทว่าจอห์นนี่เชื่อมั่นในสังหรณ์พิเศษของตัวเองมากเป็นพิเศษ มากจนหลายครั้งเพื่อนในวงพูดอย่างไร้ความเกรงใจ (ปกติก็ใช่ว่าพวกมันจะเกรงใจอะไรเค้า) ว่างมงาย  
  
เค้าจะไม่สะทกสะท้านอะไรเท่าไหร่ ถ้าเป็นสังหรณ์เกี่ยวกับเรื่องตัวเอง  
  
แต่นี่...โทบี้ ลูกจ๋ายอดขมองอิ่มที่รักรองลงมาจากจูดี้ฮันนี่พาย จะไม่ให้กังวลได้ยังไง?  
  
"เฮ้ย จะไปไหนวะจอห์น!?"  
  
หนุ่มใหญ่วัยสามสิบแปดสะดุ้งเฮือกกับเสียงเรียกจากเพื่อนร่วมวงที่ขัดจังหวะได้ทันอย่างกับนกรู้ ทั้งที่เค้าสุดแสนจะมั่นใจว่าตีนเบาไร้ร่องรอยให้คนในสตูดิโอสังเกตได้แล้วเชียว แต่สิ่งที่เค้าลืมนึกไปก็คือ สตาฟรู้ตัวตั้งแต่เห็นท่าทีของเค้าแปลกไปหลังวางสายจากลูกโทบี้  
  
"เอ่อ...ดูดบุหรี่แป๊บนึงว่ะ กูตัน"  
  
"ไม่ต้องมาตอแหล แค่ดูดบุหรี่แล้วมึงจะเอากุญแจรถไปทำไม?"  
  
คุณป๊ากรินเดลวัลด์รีบซ่อนหลักฐานที่ยังกำไว้คามือ "ก็กูกลัวทำหาย เลยเอาติดตัวไว้เฉยๆ..."  
  
อลิซ คูเปอร์ ไม่เชื่อขี้ปากเพื่อนผู้ร่วมก่อตั้งวงร็อคชื่อก้องโลกมาด้วยกันเกือบยี่สิบปีแม้แต่นิดเดียว ต้องเรียกว่าเพราะรู้ไส้เห็นตับไตกันมาดีนั่นเอง  
  
"ต้องให้กูโทรฟ้องเมียมึงมั้ยว่าชิ่งกลับก่อนเพราะ 'โทบี้ซินโดรม' อีกแล้ว"  
  
ชื่อโรคนี้คนใกล้ตัวคุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์บัญญัติขึ้นมาเป็นพิเศษ ใช้อธิบายเวลาจอห์นนี่ลงแดงขาดความใส่ใจจากลูกชาย และจะเป็นหนักมากเวลาต้องอยู่ห่างบ้านอย่างการออนทัวร์หรือเข้าสตูดิโอทำเพลง  
  
ใครต่อใครต่างพากันคิดว่าถ้าเจ้าหนูโทบี้โตขึ้น อาการห่วงหาของคนเป็นพ่อน่าจะพอทุเลาลง  
  
ที่ไหนได้...ยิ่งโต โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ยิ่งสวยขึ้น ยิ้มทีหวานประหนึ่งชูก้าร์แคนดี้ จนทุกวันนี้เมมเบอร์และเหล่าสตาฟเองก็เชื่อไม่ลงว่าพ่อเทพบุตรอีรอสองค์นี้เป็นลูกแท้ๆของจอห์นนี่ เดปป์จริงๆ  
  
แต่ถ้าใครลองไปเรียบๆเคียงๆถามดูเหมือนสงสัยว่าศาตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์มีชู้ที่ไหนหรือเปล่าดูสิ เป็นได้โดนเอากีต้าร์ทุ่มหัวแบะกระทืบไส้แตก  
  
ลำพังแค่ลูกศิษย์และเพื่อนร่วมงานของศาตราจารย์ผู้แสนอ่อนโยนแห่งเคมบริดจ์ ก็ทำเอาจอห์นนี่โมโหจนอยากถอดเข็มขัดออกมาฟาดประหนึ่งแส้เฆี่ยนตัวผู้ตัวเมียทุกรายที่คิดจะเคลมเมียเค้าแล้ว  
  
"อย่าฟ้องจูดี้นะเว้ยไอ้เชี่ย คราวก่อนที่ไปขู่ TA หน้าม้อจนฉี่ราดวิ่งกลับบ้านไปฟ้องแม่ เมียยังโกรธกูไม่หายเลย"  
  
"แล้วไอ้เด็ก TA นั่นมันทำอะไรเมียมึงวะ?"  
  
"ตอนกูแอบไปหาเมียที่ทำงาน ไอ้เด็กนั่นมันจ้องก้นเมียกูนานเป็นสิบนาทีเลย ไอ้ห่า ก้นจูดี้จ๋าเป็นของกูคนเดียว ใครมองกูจะเฆี่ยนให้ร้องหาแม่!"  
  
คนที่ได้ยินทั้งหลายต่างรู้กิตติศัพท์ความขี้หวงของมิสเตอร์กรินเดลวัลด์ ซีเนียร์ ดี แล้วก็นึกภาพบั้นท้ายเด้งงอนเย้ายวนใจของศาตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ได้ชัดเจนมากเช่นกัน เพราะมองมาตั้งแต่สมัยมันจีบกันใหม่ๆจนมีลูกโตเข้ามหาวิทยาลัย ช่วงล่างคุณภาพแน่นของศาสตราจารย์แม่ลูกอ่อนก็ยังดีไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง  
  
"กูว่ามึงซื้อกางเกงให้เมียมึงใหม่ดีมั้ย อาจจะลดปัญหานี้ได้ เอาแบบไม่ค่อยฟิต ไม่รัดจนมันเห็..."  
  
จอห์นนี่ดูจะไม่ได้ฟัง ไม่สิ...อาศัยช่วงชุลมุน หายหัวไปจากสตูดิโอเสียแล้ว  
  
"ชิบหายแล้ว...!!!! โทรหาศาตราจารย์เร็วเข้า ไอ้จอห์นแม่งโดดงานอีกแล้ว!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
คลับดริ้งค์ที่ตกแต่งด้วยบรรยากาศราวกับตรอกซอยลึกลับใต้ดินนั้นดูราวกับบ้านผีสิงในความคิดของโทบี้ เด็กหนุ่มบีบมือที่กุมอยู่กับลูกพี่ลูกน้องซึ่งดูจะคุ้นที่คุ้นทางเป็นอย่างดีสมกับที่เป็นที่ประจำยามว่าง เอซราจับสังเกตได้ว่าคนที่มาด้วยกันดูเงียบผิดปกติตั้งแต่เดินลึกเข้ามา จึงชะลอฝีเท้าแล้วหันมาส่งยิ้มให้ท่ามกลางแสงสลัวสีส้ม  
  
"เป็นอะไรน่ะโทบี้ กลัวเหรอ?"  
  
"อ่ะ...คือ ไม่ใช่หรอก ยังไงดี ประหม่านิดนึงน่ะ"  
  
เอซราหัวเราะคิกคัก "ครั้งแรกก็งี้แหละ เป็นกันทุกคน ไม่ต้องเครียดนะ เราไม่พาโทบี้มาปล่อยในดงหมาป่าหรอก คืนนี้ได้กลับบ้านพร้อมเสื้อผ้าครบชิ้นแน่นอน!"  
  
โทบี้นั้นถูกคุณป๊าประคบประหงมเลี้ยงมาให้ไม่รู้อะไรเลยเกี่ยวกับเรื่องทำนองนี้ จึงไม่เข้าใจความนัยจากปากลูกพี่ลูกน้อง ท่าทีเอียงคอมองอย่างงุนงงนั้นน่ารักมากจนเอซราอดไม่ไหว พุ่งเข้ามาหอมแก้มญาติอายุไล่เลี่ยกันฟอดหนึ่ง  
  
"ไม่เอาน่ะเอซ คนตั้งเยอะแยะ!" โทบี้กุมแก้มอย่างเขินๆ  
  
"มืดแบบนี้ไม่มีใครเห็นหรอกน่า ไปเหอะ เดี๋ยวพลาดโซนหน้าเวที เจ้าเอ็ดได้เล่นงานเราตายพอดี"  
  
เอ็ดดี้ เรดเมน นิวตัน สคาร์เมนเดอร์ คือเพื่อนที่วิทยาลัยอีตันของเอซรา โทบี้นั้นจบจากวิทยาลัยวินเชสเตอร์ จึงไม่เคยได้เจอกัน แต่ก็ได้ฟังเรื่องเล่าจากเอซราเยอะมากจนคุ้นเคยกับชื่อนี้ดี  
  
อีกสองสัปดาห์ พวกเค้าทั้งสามก็จะเข้าเรียนที่เคมบริดจ์เหมือนกัน โทบี้ก็ได้แต่หวังว่าจะสนิทกับเพื่อนรักของลูกพี่ลูกน้องได้ไม่ยาก  
  
ส่วนที่ยากหน่อยคงเป็นการทำตัวให้ดี ไม่ให้ม๊าที่เป็นศาสตราจารย์ที่นี่ต้องเสียชื่อเสียงไปด้วย  
  
พอคิดมาถึงตรงนี้ โทบี้ก็อดที่จะถอนหายใจไม่ไหว  
  
"แหน่ะ อย่าทำหน้าซึมแบบนั้นสิ เดี๋ยวก็ล่อพวกหมาป่าขี้สงสารเข้ามาหรอก"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มกะพริบตาปริบๆ ตากลมสีฟ้าสวยจ้องลูกพี่ลูกน้องที่จิบค็อกเทลสีชมพูพร้อมรอยยิ้ม ถึงจะเหม่อไปวูบนึง แต่โทบี้จำได้ดีว่าเอซรายังไม่ทันได้เดินไปสั่งเครื่องดื่มเลย แล้วเครื่องดื่มสีน่ารักแบบนี้มาอยู่ในมือเอซได้ยังไง?  
  
"จากสุภาพบุรุษทางโต๊ะด้านขวาครับ มิสเตอร์"  
  
แก้วเครื่องดื่มสีฟ้าอ่อนถูกยื่นมาตรงหน้าโทบี้ บริกรท่าทางสุภาพยื่นมันส่งให้ในถาดเงิน รอคอยอย่างใจเย็นให้เค้าหยิบมันไป เอซขยิบตาส่งให้ผู้ชายกลุ่มหนึ่งที่ใจดีเป็นเจ้ามือให้ทั้งเค้าและโทบี้ ก่อนจะหยิบมาแทนโทบี้ที่อึกอักลังเล  
  
"จะดีเหรอเอซ รับมาฟรีๆได้ยังไง"  
  
"อันนี้เค้าเรียกว่า give and take น่ะโทบี้"  
  
"ยังไงนะ??"  
  
เอซราคลี่ยิ้มพราย ชอบที่จะได้สอนลูกพี่ลูกน้องผู้ซื่อใสคนนี้ ในชีวิตใช่ว่าโทบี้จะดื่มแอลกอฮอลล์ไม่เป็น พ่อกับแม่ของโทบี้ยังให้ดื่มไวน์ตอนมื้ออาหารค่ำออกบ่อยไป แต่ดื่มกับพ่อแม่ ต่างกับการดื่มในผับอย่างเทียบกันไม่ได้เลย  
  
"พวกนั้นเค้าให้เครื่องดื่มตอบแทนที่พวกเราเป็นอาหารตาแกล้มเหล้าให้พวกเค้า เค้าจ่ายตังค์ เรายอมให้มอง ส่งยิ้มทักทายนิดหน่อย แลกเปลี่ยนกันแค่นี้ไม่เสียหายอะไรหรอก"  
  
คนที่ได้เรียนรู้วัฒนธรรมการเข้าไนท์คลับ(?)เป็นครั้งแรก ผงกหัวและจดจำไว้ในใจ ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังลำบากใจที่จะรับของจากคนแปลกหน้า ต้องเรียกได้ว่าการสอนสั่งของคุณป๊ายังไม่เสียเปล่า  
  
แต่เพื่อไม่ให้ฝ่ายที่ให้มาเสียหน้า โทบี้เลยแสร้งทำเป็นจิบนิดหน่อย และไม่แตะต้องมันอีกเลย  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"ดูนั่นสิเจมส์ ล่อเหยื่อกันแล้วล่ะ"  
  
เจ้าของชื่อเบนสายตาจากกีต้าร์ไฟฟ้าลูกรักที่เค้านั่งปรับเสียงอยู่นานเป็นชั่วโมง แล้วขมวดคิ้วใส่เพื่อนร่วมวงที่พากันไปอออยู่ช่องประตูเล็กๆ จากจุดนี้สามารถแอบมองบรรยากาศข้างเวทีได้ โดยที่คนข้างนอกไม่ทันสังเกตเห็น  
  
หนุ่มนักร้องนำวัย 21 ปี เจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ส่ายหัวให้กับความเอาใจไปใส่ในเรื่องอื่นของสมาชิกแห่ง Counterfeit  
  
"จะสนใจอะไร เรื่องของคนอื่น ทำอย่างกับไม่เคยเห็น"  
  
แซม บาวเวอร์ น้องชายของเค้า หัวเราะหึหึในลำคอ ก่อนจะอธิบายว่าน่าสนใจยังไง  
  
"แต่โต๊ะนั้นมันก็กล้านะ เล่นกับใครไม่เล่น ดันเล่นกับเด็กเลี้ยงของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์"  
  
ชื่อที่ออกมาทำเอาเจมี่เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นสูง  
  
โคลิน เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ เป็นเจ้าของคลับดริ้งค์ที่มีชื่อชวนให้กังขาว่า Aurors (มือปราบมาร) หนุ่มใหญ่วัยสามสิบตอนปลายผู้เปี่ยมเสน่ห์และเงินตรา ฉากหน้าเป็นศาตราจารย์มหาวิทยาลัยดัง เบื้องหลังเป็นผู้บริหารไนท์คลับที่รับแต่แขกระดับมีอันจะกิน  
  
ทั้งเงินหนา (จนสู้ราคาว่าจ้างพวกเค้ามาได้) และบารมีล้นเหลือขนาดนี้ น่าแปลกที่มีคนไม่กลัวตาย กล้าแทะโลมเด็กของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์  
  
ว่าแต่เค้าก็ชักอยากเห็นเด็กของคุณเกรฟส์คนนั้นขึ้นมาเหมือนกัน...  
  
"มาเลยสิพี่ชาย น้องคนนี้กันพื้นที่พิเศษไว้ให้แล้ว"  
  
เจมี่ถลึงตาใส่คนอ่อนวัยกว่าอย่างคาดโทษ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ปฏิเสธ เค้าบรรจงวางกีต้าร์ลูกรักลงกับแท่นวาง ก้าวตรงมาพร้อมร่างสูงเพรียวและผมสีทองสว่างอย่างกับมีวงแหวนเทวดาเหนือศีรษะ ความงามที่ราวกับส่วนผสมของเทวาและซาตานคือเสน่ห์อันยากจะต้านทานของเค้า  
  
ทุกคนในวงเต็มใจเปิดทางให้เจมี่ ตาเรียวสีฟ้าอ่อนเพ่งจ้องท่ามกลางแสงสลัว สิ่งแรกที่สะดุดตาคือภาพร่างด้านข้างของเด็กหนุ่มผมแดงคนหนึ่ง เสื้อเชิร์ตสีดำและกางเกงยีนส์สีซีด ร่างผอมเพรียวท้าวแขนกับขอบโต๊ะทรงสูง คุยกับเด็กหนุ่มผมดำผิวขาวเนียนอีกคนอย่างออกรส แม้คนที่ออกท่าออกทางมากกว่าจะไม่ใช่หนุ่มผมแดง แต่ก็ดูให้ความสนใจคู่สนทนาดี  
  
จากมุมนี้มองไม่เห็นหน้าก็จริง แต่ลองถ้าเป็นเด็กของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ผู้ขึ้นชื่อเรื่องรสนิยมชั้นเลิศแล้วล่ะก็ เอาหัวเป็นประกันเลยว่าต้องหน้าตาดี  
  
แต่หน้าตาดีแล้วยังไง? เค้าไม่ชอบพวกช่างอ่อย รับไมตรีจากคนอื่นง่ายๆ ยิ่งยอมเป็นเด็กให้ชายแก่คราวพ่อเลี้ยงต้อยยิ่งไม่ต้องพูดถึง  
  
อายุก็น่าจะพอๆกับแซมแท้ๆ จะหวงเนื้อหวงตัวเสียหน่อยไม่ได้หรือไงกัน อยากจะเห็นหน้าพ่อแม่นักเชียว  
  
เจมี่กดยิ้มหึที่มุมปาก หันหลังให้ภาพตรงหน้าด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าที่ดูขุ่นหมองลงกว่าเดิม บรรยากาศหนาววูบปกคลุมทั่วทั้งห้องพักหลังเวที สมาชิกในวงต่างลอบกลืนน้ำลาย ไม่กล้าปริปากแม้แต่แอะเดียว  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3 : This is Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้มุกฮาอาจจะแผ่วลงไปบ้าง ออกแนวคนแต่งเมากาวเพ้อความฮะเมี๊ยวของน้องโทบี้นะคะ 😂 กลิ่นดราม่ามาก็จริง แต่นี่ฟิคเลิฟคอเมดี้ค่ะ อย่ากังวลไป~

กล้องโกโปรอันจ้อยถูกส่งมาให้กับโทบี้ก่อนเวลาการแสดงจะเริ่มราวๆสิบนาที เอซราอธิบายวิธีการถ่ายซึ่งก็แค่กดปุ่มเริ่มการใช้งานและถือจ่อนักร้องนำของวงไว้ ห้ามให้มือสั่น

จนการแสดงจะเริ่มอยู่แล้ว เด็กหนุ่มก็ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมการถ่ายวีดีโอคนๆเดียว จะมีเหตุให้มือสั่นด้วย?

ตัวเค้าเองเคยได้ติดตามคุณม๊าไปทำกิจกรรมช่วยเหลือผู้ยากไร้ ดูแลทำแผลให้คนอื่นออกบ่อยไป มั่นใจว่าเรื่องละเอียดอ่อนที่มือและใจต้องนิ่งนั้นทำได้ดีอยู่ แค่การถือกล้องถ่ายจ่อนักดนตรีตลอดเวลาสิบห้านาทีที่ขึ้นแสดง มันคงไม่เท่าไหร่หรอกน่า

พอบอกความคิดเห็นของตัวเองออกไปตามตรง ลูกพี่ลูกน้องผมดำก็ตบบ่าเค้าเบาๆ

"ไว้เดี๋ยวโทบี้เห็นท่านเจมี่ ก็จะเข้าใจเองล่ะ"

คนโบราณมักกล่าวไว้ คำคนหรือจะเท่าเห็นด้วยตา โทบี้พยักหน้ารับอย่างเชื่อครึ่งไม่เชื่อครึ่ง ผู้คนเริ่มมาจับจองพื้นที่ตรงส่วนหน้าเวที และจุดที่ดีที่สุด อยู่กึ่งกลางที่สุด เห็นนักร้องชัดที่สุดก็คือตำแหน่งโต๊ะกลางของพวกเค้า

พื้นที่ที่ใกล้ชิดกับคนแสดงมากถึงเพียงนี้ แม้แต่ตอนที่โทบี้กับม๊าไปดูการแสดงของ Hollywood Vampires ก็ยังไม่ใกล้เท่านี้ หนึ่งนั้นเพื่อความปลอดภัยและเป็นส่วนตัว ส่วนอีกเหตุผล...เพราะแฟนเพลงของวงป๊าจอห์นนี่ค่อนข้างที่จะ...เอ่อ...ฮาร์ดคอร์

เรื่องดิบๆอย่างเช่นการโยนบราโยนกางเกงในขึ้นมาทอดสะพานให้ท่าก็มีให้เห็นจนเลิกนับไปแล้ว

โทบี้ไม่เคยเข้าใจว่าทำไมป๊าดูลนลานทุกทีที่เกิดเหตุการณ์ทำนองนี้ ทั้งที่ม๊าก็มองดูด้วยรอยยิ้มแท้ๆ ม๊าของเค้าน่ะใจดีออกจะตายไป

ส่วนเหตุผลที่ว่าทำไมม๊าไม่ให้ป๊านอนห้องเดียวกันอยู่หลายวัน ก็เพราะว่าม๊าอยากนอนอ่านหนังสือคนเดียวเงียบๆต่างหาก โทบี้เข้าใจความรู้สึกที่ติดหนังสือจนวางไม่ลงดี

ป๊าไม่เห็นจะต้องดิ้นไปควานหาของโปรดมาให้ม๊า หอบกุหลาบช่อโตไปหาถึงที่ทำงานเลย ม๊าไม่ได้โกรธอะไรซักหน่อย

...โทบี้คิดว่าอย่างนั้นนะ

"มิสเตอร์ดัมเบิลดอร์ โอนเนอร์เชิญที่ห้องกระจกครับ"

เอซราตวัดสายตามองบริกรรูปหล่อผู้โชคร้ายต้องนำข่าวที่ทำให้ขัดเคืองใจมาแจ้งต่อ 'คนพิเศษ' ของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ หนุ่มผมดำผู้หล่อเหลาและเย้ายวนหรี่ตาสีเข้มลงต่ำ บ่งบอกความไม่พอใจ คางเรียวเชิดขึ้นประกาศความไม่พอใจ คิดอะไรก็ออกมาทางสีหน้าอย่างนั้นเลย

"ไม่ไปหรอก เดี๋ยว Counterfeit ก็จะขึ้นแสดงแล้ว"

"โอนเนอร์ให้แจ้งว่าคุณสามารถดูการแสดงได้จากห้องกระจกบนชั้นลอยครับมิสเตอร์ ตรงนั้นเห็นได้ชัดกว่า"

"ชั้นลอยกับโต๊ะติดเวที เอาอะไรคิดว่าตรงนั้นจะมุมดีกว่า!?" ยิ่งพูดยิ่งชวนให้นึกฉุน ก็เข้าใจอยู่หรอกว่ามีเหตุผลเรื่องช่องว่างระหว่างวัย ทำให้ความคิดของเค้ากับ "แด๊ดดี้" ค่อนข้างจะสวนทาง แต่ของที่เห็นกันชัดเป้งเต็มตาอย่างเรื่องนี้ ทำไมถึงไม่เข้าใจ

แบบนี้การที่อุตส่าห์อ้อนขอให้จ้างวงร็อควงโปรดมาเล่นสดที่นี่ก็เปล่าประโยชน์น่ะสิ!

"รบกวนคุณไปแจ้งกับโอนเนอร์ด้วยตัวเองเถอะครับมิสเตอร์ ท่านรออยู่ข้างบนนั่น"

โทบี้และเอซรามองตามนิ้วของบริกรหนุ่ม ตรงชั้นลอยมีพื้นที่ที่ยื่นออกมาเป็นห้องซึ่งบุด้วยกระจกทั้งหมดราวกับกล่องรูบิคสีเงิน ความพิเศษคือคนข้างนอกมองไม่เห็นอะไร แต่คนข้างในเห็นทุกอย่าง

เอซราเอาทุกปอนด์ในบัญชีเป็นเดิมพันเลยว่าตอนนี้คุณโอนเนอร์แห่งผับ Aurors ต้องกำลังจิบวิสกี้มองดูโต๊ะของพวกเค้าอยู่แน่นอน

"ไปเถอะเอซ เดี๋ยวเราเฝ้าโต๊ะให้ รีบไปรีบกลับน่าจะทัน" คนที่ไม่รู้เบื้องหลังความสัมพันธ์ของลูกพี่ลูกน้องกับโอนเนอร์ของที่นี่ เอ่ยปลอบเอซราที่ถลึงตาตรงไปยังห้องห้องนั้นอย่างขุ่นเคือง

หลังจากครุ่นคิดอยู่พักหนึ่ง เอซราก็หันมากำชับกับโทบี้ที่คลี่ยิ้มกว้าง

"อย่าลืมนะ มือห้ามสั่น ถ่ายท่านเจมี่ของชั้นให้ดีเลยนะ"

"จ้า จ้า"

"แล้วก็อย่าไปไหน รอชั้นอยู่ตรงนี้นะโทบี้ แล้วจะรีบกลับมา"

โทบี้ผงกหัวรับ มือบางโบกลาลูกพี่ลูกน้องผู้แสนกว้างขวางและมีคอนเนคชั่นในแทบทุกที่ นิสัยกล้าคิดกล้าแสดงออกของเอซราคงเป็นผลจากการเลี้ยงดูของพ่อชาวอเมริกัน ลองว่าคนคนนั้นเป็นคนที่ดูแลน้าอารีอาน่าผู้เคยทุกข์ตรม จนกลับมามีจิตใจสดใสร่าเริงเหมือนตอนเด็กๆได้ ก็ไม่น่าแปลกถ้าคนคนนี้จะบ่มเพาะความมั่นใจให้เอซรา ลูกชายของตัวเอง

เมื่ออยู่คนเดียวท่ามกลางคนแปลกหน้า เด็กหนุ่มก็ชักเริ่มใจแกว่ง แต่ภายนอกยังคงเชิดหน้าอมยิ้มน้อยนิดให้พอดูเป็นมิตร ทว่าก็ต้องไม่อ่อนจนเกินไป แม้จะไม่อยากเป็นที่สนใจ ก็ยังมีมาดที่ต้องรักษา

การเป็นลูกคนดังทำให้โทบี้ถูกจับตามองอยู่เป็นประจำ นานวันเข้าก็ยิ่งหนักข้อ ตามถ่ายรูปในที่สาธารณะก็มี จนมีครั้งนึงที่ป๊าต่อยปาปารัสซี่ที่แอบตามถ่ายรูปโทบี้ตอนพาหมาออกไปเดินเล่นแถวละแวกบ้าน เกิดเรื่องใหญ่โตอยู่พักนึงจนเด็กหนุ่มก็เลือกที่จะระวังตัวให้มากขึ้น

ในดริ้งค์คลับที่มีแต่ลูกค้าระดับไฮโซแบบนี้ โทบี้ก็หวังว่าจะรักษาหน้าตาพ่อแม่ไว้ได้ และไม่มีเรื่องวุ่นวายเกิดขึ้น เพราะถ้าหากว่ามันมีขึ้นมา...แล้วเรื่องรู้ไปถึงหูป๊า...

ให้ตายเถอะ ถ้าป๊ารู้เข้าล่ะก็ เผลอๆได้โดนกักบริเวณเป็นอาทิตย์ แล้วอิสรภาพสองอาทิตย์ก่อนเข้าเรียนมหาลัยก็จะหายไปในพริบตา...!

.  
.  
.

ก่อนการขึ้นแสดงจริง เป็นเวลาที่สตาฟทุกคนรู้ดีว่าเจมี่จะหลับตานั่งนิ่งอยู่คนเดียว

เครื่องหน้าหล่อเหลาราวกับรูปปั้นเทพเจ้ากรีก เมื่อนั่งนิ่งไม่ไหวติง ก็ราวกับจะตัดตัวเองออกจากสิ่งวุ่นวายรอบกาย แม้แต่เสียงตั้งเครื่องดนตรีก็ทำลายสมาธิเค้าไม่ได้ คนเดียวที่กล้าพอจะเรียกให้นักร้องนำแห่ง Counterfeit ลืมตาตื่นก็คือซามูแอล บาวเวอร์ หรือแซมมี่ น้องชายร่วมสายเลือดของเจ้าตัว

"ได้เวลาแล้วนะเจมส์ ไปเถอะ"

ครั้งนี้ก็เป็นเสียงของน้องชายวัยยี่สิบปีอีกครั้งที่ดึงเค้าจากห้วงภวังค์สมาธิ ดวงตาสีฟ้าที่ปรือเปิดขึ้นไร้ซึ่งความง่วงงุน มาดมั่นแรงกล้าราวกับเปลวเพลิง ร่างสูงเพรียวอดีตนายแบบเดินผ่านทุกสิ่งตรงไปยังหน้าเวที เสียงปรบมือโห่ร้องอย่างยินดีของผู้ชมต้อนรับเค้าและเพื่อนร่วมวงอย่างอุ่นหนาฝาคั่ง

Counterfeit คือวงร็อคที่รวบรวมสายเลือดใหม่อนาคตไกล มาสร้างความเร่าร้อนให้กับวงการดนตรีร็อคของยุโรป ตั้งแต่เดบิวต์มาสองปีก็กวาดรางวัลหน้าใหม่จากเวทีระดับต้นๆของประเทศมาครองได้แล้ว

หนทางสู่วงการบันเทิงทอดยาวให้เลือกอย่างละลานตา แต่เจมี่กลับอยากจะทุ่มเทให้วงดนตรีมากกว่าการโพสต์ท่าหน้ากล้องสองสามนาทีแล้วได้เงินก้อนโต

สำหรับคุณชายเชื้อสายผู้ดีอังกฤษเก่าอย่างเค้า เรื่องเงินไม่ใช่ปัจจัยสำคัญลำดับต้นๆ

ที่ไหนซักแห่งในโลกนี้ มันต้องมี "passion" ดีๆที่กระตุ้นให้อยากทำบางสิ่งบางอย่างขึ้นมาสิ ของแบบนี้ถึงจะทำให้เลือดในตัว เจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ เดือดระอุขึ้นมาได้!

"เจมี่ เจมี่ เจมี่ เจมี่ เจมี่!!!"

แฟนเพลงต่างร้องเรียกชื่อของเค้าสนั่นไลฟ์เฮ้าส์ เพียงแค่ชายหนุ่มขยับตัวเล็กน้อยก็พาให้สาวๆกรีดร้องอย่างไร้สติ ภาพและเสียงที่เห็นจนชินตาราวกับเป็นงานศิลป์สีเทา มือเรียวขาวที่เห็นเส้นเอ็นขึ้นเด่นชัดคว้าที่ขาตั้งไมค์ นักร้องหนุ่มมองตรงไปยังเบื้องหน้า...

...แล้วก็เผลอสบเข้ากับดวงตากลมโตสีฟ้าคราม เป็นสีสันอันลึกล้ำราวกับจะดูดให้จมลงไปในผืนมหาสมุทร เปล่งประกายล้อแสงสลัวเหมือนกับลูกแก้วคริสตัลบนโคมระย้า ตรึงตาจนแทบพาให้ลืมหายใจ...

เส้นผมสีแดงหยิกลอนด้านหน้า ผิวขาวแทบจะส่องสว่างได้ในความมืด คิ้วเรียวได้รูปพอดี ริมฝีปากชมพูเรียวอมยิ้มน้อยๆ เครื่องหน้าอันสมบูรณ์แบบชวนให้หลงใหลเหมือนเทพบุตรอีรอสโบยบินลงมาจุติ แม้ใบหน้าข้างหนึ่งจะโดนมือที่ถือกล้องโกโปรบดบัง ก็ไม่เป็นปัญหาสำหรับการกระชากหัวใจใครต่อใครที่พานพบ

ให้ตายเถอะ แค่มองดูเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ ทำนองดนตรีก็แล่นเข้ามาในหัว เจมี่คันไม้คันมืออยากฮัมเพลงและจดแรงบันดาลใจที่ท่วมท้นล้นเอ่อ

หนุ่มสาวผมสีแดงมักจะมีอิทธิพลต่อเจมี่ บาวเวอร์เสมอ เรียกว่าเป็นสเป็คที่ชอบก็ไม่ผิด

แต่กับคนคนนี้...นี่มันมิวส์ (Muses) ของเค้าชัดๆ

นักร้องหนุ่มรู้สึกลำคอฝืดเคืองขึ้นมากระทันหัน ก้มตัวแสร้งหยิบขวดน้ำตรงขอบเวทีเพื่อจะได้ประวิงเวลาและลอบพินิจพ่ออีรอสแสนงามที่ถือกล้องหันตามทุกก้าวของเค้า

ในระหว่างที่แฟนเพลงกรีดร้องก้องตะโกน พ่ออีรอสผมแดงกลับดูมีสติครบถ้วนดี มือขาวจับกล้องอันเล็กแนบกับใบหน้า ตั้งอกตั้งใจจนน่าเอ็นดู เจมี่เผลอกดยิ้มที่มุมปาก ทว่าก็ต้องยิ้มค้าง เหมือนความทรงจำก่อนขึ้นเวทีหวนกลับมา

เสื้อสีดำกางเกงยีนส์สีซีด ผมสีแดงหยักศก นั่งโต๊ะกลางโซนหน้าเวที

นี่มันเด็กเลี้ยงของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ไม่ใช่เหรอ...!?

"เจมส์ เฮ้ พี่!" แซมสะกิดเรียกพี่ชายตัวเองที่วันนี้ดูจะอ้อยอิง ไม่เริ่มการแสดงซักทีทั้งที่เตรียมกันพร้อมทั้งวงแล้ว

"เจมี่ ทุกคนพร้อมแล้ว"

หน้าที่ในฐานะหัวหน้าวงและนักร้องนำ ทำให้เจมี่เรียกสติตัวเองกลับมา ดวงตาสีฟ้าอ่อนจ้องหนุ่มผมแดงผู้ใช้ใบหน้าและดวงตาซื่อใสล่อลวงชายแก่คราวพ่ออย่างมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ให้มาปรนเปรอ เค้าแทบไม่เชื่อตาตัวเองว่าคนที่ดูสะอาดบริสุทธิ์เช่นนี้จะร้ายเหลือแสน

ท่าทีเฉยชาตั้งกล้องถ่ายเหมือนโดนจ้างวานมา ทำเอาเจมี่นึกฉุนกึกอย่างไร้เหตุผล เค้ารู้สึกราวกับถูกตบหน้ากลางเวที ศักดิ์ศรีมนุษย์เพศผู้โดนลูบคมจนเส้นเลือดขึ้นตามขอบตา

หยิ่งนักใช่มั้ย...ได้

อยากมองนักใช่มั้ยคนสวย มองอย่าให้คลาดสายตาล่ะ

เรามาดูกันว่า เด็กเลี้ยงของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์จะใจแข็งกับเสน่ห์ของเจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ได้ซักกี่น้ำ!

.  
.  
.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4 : This is Mama D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สำหรับตอนนี้ ขอให้คู่รุ่นลูกเค้าพักหายใจเตรียมจัดนักในตอนหน้ากันก่อนนะคะ ✌️ คู่ใหญ่จัดใหญ่ทั้งความหวานและความฮาค่า~

เมื่อก้าวขาลงจากโบกี้ vip ของรถไฟความเร็วสูงที่ออกจากนครลอนดอนมาถึงเคมบริดจ์ได้อย่างรวดเร็วทันใจสมราคา พนักงานดูแลสถานีในชุดสูทภูมิฐานก็เข้ามาแจ้งกับร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มรุ่นใหญ่ว่ามีคนรอพบอยู่ตรงห้องรอพักของสถานี

คิ้วหนาเลิ่กขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง ส่งความกังขาผ่านสีหน้าและแววตา ต่อให้เป็นแฟนคลับระดับทองคำขาวก็ไม่มีทางรู้ได้ว่าเค้าไปไหนมาไหน แถมยังเป็นการตัดสินใจกระทันหัน แม้แต่เพื่อนในวงยังคิดไม่ถึง

คนที่แอบชิ่งหนีมา จะมีใครที่ไหนมารอรับ???

"มิสเตอร์กรินเดลวัลด์มาถึงแล้วครับ ศาสตราจารย์"

เจ้าของร่างสูง 178 เซนติเมตรในชุดสูทสามชิ้นสีเทาอมฟ้าพอดีตัว ผมลอนสีแดงเฉดหม่นซึ่งเป็นผลจากวัยอันเพิ่มพูน ยืนหันหลังมองภาพวิวเมืองเคมบริดจ์ในยามราตรี เอ่ยขอบคุณเจ้าหน้าที่สถานีซึ่งมองมาอย่างชื่นชม และถอยออกมาจากห้องรับรองแขกพิเศษของสถานีรถไฟ มอบความเป็นส่วนตัวให้ทั้งคู่

กิริยากอดอกทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนขาข้างหนึ่งแสดงออกว่าคนคนนี้มีเรื่องให้ครุ่นคิด จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ยกมือขึ้นเสยผมหน้าม้าสีดำที่หลุดลงมาปรกตา ในใจนึกควานหาคำพูดแก้ตัวกับคู่สนทนาดีๆ 

ทว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่รอให้เค้าได้เปิดปาก เมื่อเสียงฝีเท้าของเจ้าหน้าที่แผ่วลง ศาสตราจารย์คนงามแห่งมหาวิทยาลัยเคมบริดจ์ก็เอ่ยขึ้นด้วยเสียงเรียบๆ

"เก่งนี่คราวนี้ อดทนได้ตั้งห้าวัน"

ความจริงแล้วถ้าไม่นึกสังหรณ์ใจเหมือนกำลังจะมีเหลือบไรมาแทะมาแตะตัวลูกชาย ป่ะป๊าจอห์นนี่ก็ตั้งใจว่าจะพยายามอดทนข่มกัน ทำลายสถิติอยู่ห่างจากโทบี้ให้ได้นานกว่านี้ 

ไม่ใช่ว่าเค้าอยากทรมานตัวเอง แต่เพราะจูดี้เมียรักขอร้องแกมบังคับเอาไว้ว่าให้พยายามมอบอิสระให้ลูกบ้าง ถ้าโทบี้ไม่เรียนรู้ที่จะอยู่ในโลกภายนอกโดยไม่มีพ่อแม่ประกบซ้ายขวา ลุงป้าน้าอาคุมหน้าหลัง ต่อไปคงใช้ชีวิตลำบากแย่

ถึงโทบี้จะเป็นลูกของพวกเค้าทั้งคู่ แต่ลูกก็ต้องคบหาผู้คนหลากหลาย ทำความรู้จักโลกนอกรั้วคฤหาสน์นิวาศสถาน เพื่อที่วันนึงจะได้ออกไปใช้ชีวิตบนลำแข้งของตัวเองได้

พอจอห์นนี่หลุดปากไปว่า "จะไปเหนื่อยทำไม ลูกคนเดียวทำไมชั้นจะเลี้ยงไม่ได้ล่ะ?" จู๊ดก็แกล้งทำ 'ประมวลคำศัพท์รัฐศาสตร์และคำวินิจฉัย' หนาเป็นพันหน้า ตกใส่รองเท้าแตะในบ้าน ฟาดหัวแม่โป้งขวาของร็อคสตาร์คนดังได้ถูกองศาพอดี 

ใครกันนะที่พูดไปได้ว่านักวิชาการสายรัฐศาตรและ์พัฒนาสังคมจะอ่อนคำนวณ พ่อจะถีบให้หน้าคว่ำ!

เมื่อโดนเมียรักลงมีด(?)มาตามนี้ จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงอยู่ในระหว่างปรับตัว ไหนๆจูดี้ก็หายงอนที่เค้าไม่อนุญาตให้โทบี้ไปเข้าเรียนในมหาลัยกลุ่มไอวี่ลีคที่อเมริกาแล้ว ต่อให้ฝืนใจก็พยายามจะทน

ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่ย่องเข้าไปสวมกอดคู่ชีวิตของตัวเองจากด้านหลัง การที่คนโดนกอดไม่ขัดขืนก็เท่ากับเป็นการเปิดไฟเขียวให้ทำได้ดังใจอยาก จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงขอเก็บกำไรให้เต็มที่ด้วยการฝังจมูกหอมแก้มแม่ของลูกเสียฟอดใหญ่

คนที่จะทำให้ศาสตราจารย์เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์หลุดจากมาดสุภาพใจเย็นที่สวมใส่เป็นหน้าฉาก จนแก้มขึ้นสีกุหลาบราวกับหนุ่มสาวแรกแย้มเช่นนี้ได้ ทั้งชีวิตนี้ก็เห็นจะแต่จอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์

ให้ตายสิ ทั้งที่เค้าอายุมากกว่าตั้งสองปีแท้ๆเชียว!

"ไม่มีรางวัลให้คนเก่งอย่างชั้นหน่อยเหรอจูดี้ หืม?" 

จู๊ดเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นสูง 

"ไม่มีรางวัลสำหรับคนหนีงานหรอกนะ"

คุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์ถึงกับหน้าหงิกในเสี้ยววินาที นึกสาปส่งเพื่อนร่วมวงและสตาฟทุกรายตนที่คาบข่าวมาฟ้องเมียเค้า แต่บางทีก็อาจต้องขอบคุณก็ได้ ที่ฟ้องจูดี้จนทำให้เจ้าตัวมารอดักที่สถานีรถไฟ เค้าก็เลยได้เจอเมียรักเร็วกว่าที่คิด

"หนีงงหนีงานอะไรกัน ขาดชั้นแค่คนเดียว ไม่เป็นไรหรอกน่า ทำส่วนของตัวเองเสร็จแล้วด้วย" 

คุณป๊าร็อคเกอร์แก้ตัวอย่างลื่นไหลและฟังไปฟังมาก็มีเหตุผล ถึงจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จะแสนเจ้าเล่ห์ แต่จู๊ดรู้ดีว่าคนคนนี้ไม่เคยโกหกเค้า มันเป็นหนึ่งในคำปฏิญาณแต่งงานระหว่างพวกเรา เพราะแบบนี้จึงเชื่อใจเสมอมา

ศาสตราจารย์ดีคลี่ยิ้มหวานละไมกับความน่ารักของคุณสามี

ใครจะเชื่อว่าเด็กเกรียนสุดอินดี้ที่ประกาศขอความรักจากนักเรียนดีเด่นอย่างจู๊ดเมื่อตอนอายุ 16 ปี พอโตมาแล้วจะกลายเป็นสามีที่ซื่อสัตย์และภักดีไม่มีรวนเรได้เท่านี้

"แล้วคราวนี้มีอะไรอีกล่ะ ถึงได้รีบกลับมาก่อนกำหนด?"

"คือชั้นสังหรณ์ใจว่าโทบี้---"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยของศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มหรี่ลงทันที

"จอห์นนี่ เราคุยกันแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอว่าการเอาเรื่องลางสังหรณ์มาเป็นข้ออ้า---"

"ไม่ใช่ข้ออ้างนะจูดี้!" คุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์เถียงกลับอย่างมั่นใจ "ชั้นรู้สึกได้ว่าจะมีเรื่องบางอย่างเกิดขึ้นกับโทบี้ นี่โทรไปลูกก็ไม่รับสาย น่าสงสัยจะตายไป!"

"จะมีอะไรอีกล่ะ คิดมากไปได้" คนเป็นแม่กลับไม่คิดเช่นนั้น พยายามเอาน้ำเย็นเข้าลูบ ปลุกปลอบให้ใจเย็นลง "ลูกโทรมาบอกว่าคืนนี้ไปข้างที่ห้องเอซรา ก็คงจะมัวแต่เล่นกันตามประสาเด็กนั่นล่ะ จะไปกวนลูกทำไม เดี๋ยวก็โดนลูกงอนใส่หรอก"

คำเตือนของจู๊ดส่งผลกับคุณป๊าผู้คลั่งรักลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนรุนแรงกว่าโดนปืนจ่อตรงขมับเสียอีก จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ถูไถคางเรียวกับหัวไหล่คุณภรรยาเหมือนสุนัขตัวโตในร่างคน พอมือขาวเรียวของจู๊ดบรรจงลูบผมสีดำสนิท ถึงจะยอมหยุด

"งั้นพรุ่งนี้เราค่อยไปรับลูกกันก็ได้..."

"ดีมาก เด็กดี จอห์นคนเก่ง อดทนได้ดีมากเลย"

"พูดจริงๆนะจูดี้" พอทำใจได้แล้วคืนนี้จะไม่ได้ฟัดหอมแก้มลูก สติของคุณป๊าขาร็อคก็เริ่มกลับมาและย้ำความคิดในใจอีกครั้ง 

"หลานนายคนนี้ดูไม่ธรรมดา ต้องปิดบังอะไรอยู่แน่ๆ ชั้นไม่ค่อยอยากให้โทบี้ไปอยู่ด้วยบ่อย เดี๋ยวติดนิสัยแปลกๆขึ้นมาจะแย่"

นิ้วเรียวดีดเพี้ยะที่กลางกระหม่อมคุณสามีที่บังอาจมาว่าหลานร่วมสกุลของเค้า

"ขนาดญาติกันเองยังไม่อยากให้คบหา นี่ใจคอจะขังลูกไว้บนหอคอยงาช้างหรือไง!?"

ในตอนนั้น เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ ไม่ได้ระแคะระคายใจเลยซักนิดว่า สังหรณ์ของคุณสามีจะเป็นความจริง

.  
.  
.

"....เช้ย!"

ตาเรียวสีเข้มของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์เหลือบมองคนบนตักที่นั่งยุกยิกไม่เป็นสุขเพราะคอยแต่จะชะเง้อออกไปมองด้านนอกแทบตลอดเวลา ทว่าที่ยังไม่ร่วงลงไปกองกับพื้นพรมเพราะท่อนแขนใหญ่แข็งแรงของโอนเนอร์หนุ่มใหญ่คอยโอบประคอง เอซราถูจมูกตัวเองอย่างกังขา แอร์ห้องนี้ก็ไม่ได้หนาวอะไร ฝุ่นก็แทบไม่มี แบบนี้โดนใครนินทาอยู่แน่นอน

"ไม่สบายเหรอ เด็กน้อยของชั้น?" โคลิน เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์เอ่ยถามเสียงทุ้มนุ่มเปี่ยมเสน่ห์ ยิ่งเอ่ยในระยะประชิดติดใบหูแบบนี้ยิ่งทำให้ใจสั่นสะท้าน ทว่าเอซรา เครเดนซ์ ดัมเบิลดอร์ ชินกับฟีโรโมนอันเย้ายวนของหนุ่มรุ่นพ่อมาได้ซักพักแล้ว

มือที่ขาวและเล็กกว่าเบี่ยงไม่ให้โอนเนอร์หนุ่มใหญ่ยื่นมือมาเคลียแก้มขาวเอาใจ ก่อนที่จะเจรจาสำเร็จ จะให้อะไรมาเบี่ยงความสนใจของเค้าไม่ได้

"ไม่ต้องมาทำห่วงเลย เมื่อไหร่จะปล่อยผมซักที เดี๋ยว counterfeit ก็จะเริ่มเล่นแล้วนะ!"

"ดูจากตรงนี้ก็ได้นี่ จะไปเบียดกับข้างล่างเค้าทำไม?"

"แต่ผมอยากเห็นท่านเจมี่ใกล้ๆนี่นา!"

เด็กน้อยของเค้ายังไม่เคยยกย่องเทิดทูนเค้าถึงขั้นนั้นเลยนะ แล้วกับอีแค่เด็กอินดี้อีโมอย่างเจ้าเจมี่นั่นน่ะ ทำไมเอซราถึงคลั่งไคล้จนเมินใส่แด๊ดดี้อย่างเค้าได้ลงคอ

ใครมันจะชอบที่เด็กของตัวเองพร่ำบอกรักผู้ชายคนอื่นอย่างออกหน้าออกตา?

แถมคนทั้งคลับก็รู้สถานะของเอซรา ถ้าปล่อยให้ไปยืนกรี๊ดส่งจูบให้ชายอื่นโดยไม่ทำอะไรซักหน่อย ศักดิ์ศรีของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์แห่ง Aurors เป็นได้ป่นปี้

"เห็นทีชั้นคงจะใจดีเกินไป เธอถึงได้เอาแต่ใจแบบนี้สินะ เอซรา..."

ชั่ววินาทีที่ประโยคนั้นดังเข้าโสตประสาท ร่างทั้งร่างของเอซราพลันหนาวยะเยือก สายไปแล้วที่จะหนีพ้นเงื้อมมือของคุณพ่อขายาว ขาเรียวใต้กางเกงหนังเข้ารูปโดนคว้าแล้วจับพาดบ่าลาดกว้าง เอซราลงไปนอนแผ่บนตักมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ราวกับสัตว์ที่ถูกต้อน

"อะ--- อาโคลิน คือว่า---"

"ถ้าไม่ลงโทษซักหน่อย เธอก็คงจะจำไม่ได้สินะ ว่าตัวเธอเป็นของใคร หืม~?"

เอซราเลือกใช้แผนลูกนกตัวเล็กที่สั่นเทา ช้อนตาที่วาววับจากการบีบน้ำตาอ้อนขอความปรานี แต่น่าเศร้าที่ความหึงอำมหิตของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่จะลบล้างได้ด้วยน้ำตาแหมะสองแหมะ

ในเมื่อไม่มีทางรอดออกไปดูการแสดงสด เพราะต้องเล่นหนังสดเป็นเพื่อนแด๊ดดี้ขี้หึง(?) เอซราก็ได้แค่ฝากความหวังไว้กับกล้องโกโปรในมือลูกพี่ลูกน้องของเค้า...

ภาวนาก็แต่...อยู่คนเดียวแบบนั้น อย่าเพิ่งโดนหมาป่าที่ไหนสอยไปกลืนลงคอเสียก่อนนะโทบี้!!  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5 : This is His Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คู่ลูกของเรากลับมาในตอนนี้แล้วล่ะค่ะ ตอนนี้ของดความขำก่อนนะคะ เพราะบทนี้คือการลวงเด็ก(?)ของท่านเจมี่ สัญญาว่าตอนหน้าจะจัดทั้งความขำและความหวานน่ารักมาให้สมที่หลายคนรอตอนพี่แกรู้ความจริงว่าน้องไม่ใช่เด็กคุณเกรฟส์ค่ะ ✌️
> 
> อันนี้ไม่พูดเลยคงไม่ได้ มีคอมเม้นติงมาว่าแต่ง OOC เกินไป เหมือนแค่ยืมชื่อมาใช้เฉยๆ ก็โอเคค่ะ ยอมรับในจุดนี้ ขอโทษที่ไม่ได้เตือนก่อน 
> 
> ยังไงก็ขอประกาศตรงนี้ว่าเรื่องนี้ไม่คีฟคาร์นะคะ เอาคาร์เดิมมาได้แค่นิดๆหน่อยๆเท่านั้น เพราะถ้าให้คีฟคาร์หมดเนี่ย มันคงไม่ใช่เลิฟคอเมดี้ แต่เป็น Tragedy บ้านแตก เพราะป๋ากรินคงจะร่ายคาถากรีดแทงใส่มนุษย์ทุกคนที่มายุ่งกับลูกกับเมีย แล้วลูกเมียก็ขัดขวางจนอยู่ร่วมบ้านกันไม่ได้เนอะ เพราะอุดมการณ์ต่างกัน เอวังจากกันกลายเป็นฟิคดราม่าไปซะงั้นเลย
> 
> ก่อนจะปั่นตอนนี้มาก็รวบรวมแรงฮึ้บอยู่พอสมควรค่ะ ยอมรับว่ามีคนติงมาในจุดที่มันจริงก็ท้อจนจะเลิกแต่งอยู่ละ แต่ก็กลับมาได้เพราะกำลังใจจากคนอ่าน และจะแต่งตามพล็อตเดิมต่อเพื่อความคอเมดี้ ขอคีฟคอเมดี้ ไม่คีฟคาร์ และขอบคุณมากนะคะที่ชอบทั้งที่มันไม่คีฟคาร์ 
> 
> ส่วนคนที่ไม่ไหวกับความไม่คีฟคาร์ ก็หวังว่าเราจะจากกันด้วยดี และขอโทษที่ทำให้เสียเวลาอ่านนะคะ

เมื่อเสียงดนตรีจังหวะร็อคอันเคยคุ้นราวกับเพลงกล่อมนอนสมัยเด็กดังขึ้น เลือดในตัวของโทไบอัส กรินเดลวัลด์ก็พลันอุ่นวาบ  
  
ถ้าถามว่าส่วนไหนในตัวของเค้าที่พิสูจน์ว่าเป็นลูกชายของจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ หนึ่งในนั้นคือการเป็นคอเพลงร็อค  
  
อย่าเห็นว่าโทบี้เป็นเด็กชายหน้าตาอ่อนหวานสายวิชาการ แล้วจะต้องชอบฟังเพลงคลาสสิคหรือป็อบตามสมัยนิยม การมีคุณพ่อเป็นถึงร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนานปลูกฝังความรักในดนตรีร็อคให้โทบี้มาตั้งแต่จำความได้  
  
ม๊าเล่าให้ฟังว่าเมื่อตอนยังเป็นทารก พอตอนเค้าร้องไม่ยอมนอน เป็นต้องให้ให้ป๊ามาดีดกีต้าร์ไฟฟ้าให้ฟังถึงจะยอมนอนโดยดี เป็นเด็กที่ใช้เสียงดนตรีจังหวะหนักๆเร้าใจแทนเมโลดี้เบาๆต่างเพลงเห่กล่อม  
  
เมื่อได้ฟังเสียงดนตรีร็อคที่เล่นสดในระดับใกล้ชิดเช่นนี้ มือเท้าก็พลันคับยิบอยากขยับโยกหัวตามสัญชาตญาณ  
  
แต่เอซราฝากความหวังไว้กับกล้องโกโปรในมือเค้า ยิ่งลูกพี่ลูกน้องของเค้าหายไปจนมาไม่ทันการแสดงเริ่มแบบนี้ยิ่งน่าเห็นใจ ไม่ว่ายังไงก็ต้องรักษาสัญญาที่ให้ไว้กับญาติทางฝั่งแม่ให้ได้  
  
โทบี้เพ่งสมาธิกับการจับกล้องให้มั่นคง ถ่ายจ่อนักร้องนำแห่งวง Counterfeit ซึ่งร่ายมนตร์ใส่คนทั้งผับด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบเสน่ห์ที่ต่อให้ตะเบ็งเสียงไล่คีย์สูงสุดเท่าที่มนุษย์เพศชายจะทำได้ ก็ยังมีแรงจ้องตรงมายังโทบี้ด้วยสายตาอันมุ่งมั่นแรงกล้า  
  
จริงอยู่ว่าการบรรเลงเครื่องดนตรีของคนในวงเป็นสิ่งสำคัญ แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้วงร็อครุ่นใหม่อย่าง Counterfeit โดดเด่นแตกต่างจากวงอื่น มีปัจจัยสำคัญที่ไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้อยู่ที่นักร้องนำอย่างเจมี่  
  
ชายคนนั้นเหมือนรูปสลักในวิหารศักดิ์สิทธิ์ที่มีชีวิตขึ้นมาด้วยเสียงรัวกระหน่ำกลอง หยิ่งผยองราวกับครองโลกไว้ใต้กำมือ แสนเร่าร้อนด้วยดวงตาเรียวคมสีฟ้าอ่อนซึ่งกวาดมองผู้ตกอยู่ในอาณัติ เย้ายวนชวนให้ใจระส่ำเมื่อเปล่งเสียงร้องแข่งกับเสียงกีต้าร์ไต่สลับระหว่างคอร์ดอย่างช่ำชอง  
  
ท่อนบนของชายหนุ่มสวมเพียงเสื้อหนังขนาดเข้ารูป อวดกล้ามเนื้อท้องและรอยสักสีเข้มโดดเด่นบนเรือนกาย กางเกงหนังสีเดียวกันก็รัดแน่นจนอะไรที่ควรมีควรเห็นก็เด่นชัดจนชวนให้หน้าร้อน เจมี่ใช้ไมค์ต่างไม้กายสิทธิ์ ปลุกเร้าให้ผู้ชมบ้าคลั่ง ร่ำร้องขอรับพรจากชายหนุ่มอย่างลุ่มหลง แม้เทวาในคราบซาตานผู้แสนเย่อหยิ่งจะไม่แม้แต่จะปรายตาแล  
  
ลองได้มาเห็นของจริงชัดกับสองตาด้วยตัวเอง โทบี้ก็เข้าใจในที่สุดว่าทำไมเอซราถึงกำชับว่ามือห้ามสั่นตอนถ่ายกล้อง  
  
'ท่านเจมี่' ที่ว่านี่ คือชายผู้เปี่ยมพรสวรรค์ในการบงการอย่างแท้จริง  
  
ถ้าเกิดว่าเค้าไม่มีแรงใจอันมุ่งมั่นที่จะเก็บช็อตดีๆไปปลอบลูกพี่ลูกน้องที่พลาดโอกาสชมไปล่ะก็ โดนจ้องทะลุด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าอ่อนอันเร่าร้อนราวกับจะเผาให้เป็นจุลแบบนี้ เป็นใครจะไม่ใจสั่นบ้างล่ะ!?  
.  
.  
.  
  
ต่อให้ภายในหวั่นไหวขัดเขินเพียงใด สิ่งที่โทบี้แสดงออกภายนอกก็มีเพียงแค่การกลืนน้ำลายลงคอเฮือกใหญ่ ยิ่งเป็นการปั่นประสาทนักร้องหนุ่มจนแทบจะปาไมค์ลงพื้น  
  
เด็กเลี้ยงของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ ไม่ธรรมดาเลยจริงๆ!  
  
ชายหนุ่มเสยผมสีทองที่ปรกหน้าขึ้นไปอย่างหัวเสีย เริ่มหอบหายใจจากการแสดงพลังบนเวที ทั้งที่โชว์วันนี้เรียกได้ว่างัดเอาเทคนิคลีลาแทบทุกอย่างที่เจมี่มั่นใจว่าไม่มีผู้ชมคนไหนจะยังครองสตินั่งนิ่งมองเฉยอยู่ได้ออกมาแล้ว อีรอสผมแดงของเค้าก็ยังตั้งอกตั้งใจถ่ายวีดีโอการแสดงของเค้าต่อไป  
  
การแสดงผ่านไปแล้วสามเพลง เป็นเวลาราวๆสิบนาที เด็กหนุ่มแสนงามคนนั้นยังคงนั่งหลังตรง มองตามการเคลื่อนไหวของเจมี่ อย่างเดียวที่เปลี่ยนไปมีแค่รูปปากที่อ้าออกเหมือนอยากอุทาน สลับกับขบเม้มราวกับขบกลั้นอะไรบางอย่าง แล้วก็พรูลมออกจากปาก ทอดถอนหายใจ  
  
คนเป็นนักร้องนำ ควรจะตั้งสมาธิกับการร้องเพลง แต่เจมี่กลับเอามันไปสนใจว่าเด็กเลี้ยงของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ มีท่าทียังไงบ้างกับโชว์ของเค้า  
  
ดวงตาของเจมี่วาววาบเกรี้ยวกราด เหมือนราชสีห์ที่ร้องคำรามขุ่นเคืองเมื่อเหยื่อเอาแต่หลบเลี่ยงเอาตัวรอดไปได้  
  
เหลือเพลงสุดท้าย...กับเวลาอีกราวๆห้านาที  
  
เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ กำลังจะพ่ายแพ้เสียแล้วหรือ?  
  
"เพลงสุดท้ายในคืนนี้..." แม้จะมีคำถามเช่นนั้นในหัว ชายหนุ่มกลับมีคำตอบของมันอยู่ในใจ  
  
จะลองพยายามจนเฮือกสุดท้าย  
ไม่ว่ายังไงก็ไม่อยากยอมแพ้  
  
นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสองคู่จ้องประสานกันอีกครั้ง เจมี่จงใจกดยิ้มเย้ายวนให้คนตรงหน้า ในอกอุ่นวาบขึ้นมาเมื่อพ่ออีรอสผมแดงลดกล้องในมือลง จนทำให้เค้าได้เห็นใบหน้าเต็มๆของเจ้าตัวที่ปราศจากกล้องบดบังเสียที  
  
ดวงตาคู่นั้น...มหาสมุทรสีครามในลูกแก้วกลมสวยได้ดูดร่างของเจมี่ลงไปอย่างไร้ซึ่งโอกาสนึกหวนคืนสู่ชายฝั่ง...หรือต่อให้มี เจมี่ก็ไม่คิดว่ายกลับไป  
  
("Washed Out" - Counterfeit)  
  
God damn I think I'm stuck again  
Last call it's time to sink or swim  
Blacked out I end up on my back  
And I know that I should stop  
Come on and cut me some slack  
  
When will this end? But I try again  
And say I'm good yet it still feels like I'm failing  
  
I know this isn't fun but I'm stuck in a rut  
Of endless nights with friends who seem to forgive me  
  
ในระหว่างที่ผู้ชมลุ่มหลงไปกับเสียงร้องและท่วงทำนองแสนเร้าใจ พ่อนักร้องหนุ่มก็ตัดสินมจทำเรื่องที่ไม่ได้ตระเตรียมกับใครมาก่อน แต่ก็อย่างเนื้อร้องที่เพิ่งเปล่งออกไปนั่นล่ะ...เค้าติดอยู่กับเหล่าเพื่อนผองที่ดูจะอภัยให้การกระทำเอาแต่ใจของเค้า  
  
ผู้ชมส่งเสียงกรีดร้องกระหึ่มร้านเมื่อเจมี่กระโดดลงมาจากเวทีด้วยท่วงท่าสง่างาม มือขาวเสยผมที่ยาวปรกหน้า เผยรูปโฉมงดงามอันตรายท้าทายสายตาทุกผู้ทุกคนในระยะใกล้  
  
Knocked out by a bottle of spirit  
  
I'll be fine just give me a minute  
  
And I, I'm too old to live I'm too young to die  
too young to die  
And I, I'm too old to live I'm too young to die  
too young to die  
  
ตลอดชีวิตการเดบิวต์ในวงการเพลงร็อค นี่เป็นการตัดสินใจทำเรื่องสุดโต่งเกินกว่าใครจะคาดคะเน มนุษย์อินดี้อย่างเจมี่ไม่ใคร่เซอร์วิสแฟนๆแบบป็อบสตาร์ ทว่าการที่เค้าลงมาเดินด้านล่างเวที เท่ากับเป็นการฉีกความคาดหมายของใครต่อใครให้ขาดกระจุย  
  
ไม่มีใครกล้าเข้ามารุมทึ้งดึงเสื้อผ้าของเจมี่ เพราะพวกเค้าคือชนชั้นสูงที่มีหน้าตาของตระกูลให้รักษา แม้ในใจจะอยากทำตามสัญชาตญาณ รุมกัดกินพ่อเทวดาผมทองลงคอโดยไม่กลืน ส่วนอีกเหตุผลหนึ่งนั้นคือการที่เจมี่ไม่มองใครในคลองสายตาเลย เว้นก็แต่พ่อหนุ่มผมแดงตรงโต๊ะกลางคนเดียว  
  
Another day and I still feel like shit  
I need a pill, something to help me quick  
Coz all the things I did the night before  
Have left me wanting nothing yet somehow I do more  
  
I walk the razors edge between my life and death  
And every times the last I claim that I'm trying  
  
ต่อให้ทำอ้อยอิงเดินอ้อมไปโต๊ะอื่นจนรอบ สายตาของเจมี่ยังจับจ้องเพียงพ่อหนุ่มตากล้องผมแดง ล็อคเป้าหมายไว้ตั้งแต่การแสดงเริ่มเลยก็ว่าได้  
  
ในที่สุดพ่อราชสีห์ผมทองก็เข้าประชิดเป้าหมาย เก้าอี้ว่างข้างกายหนุ่มผมแดงโดนกระชากออกจนได้ยินเสียงลากขาเก้าอี้ดังแทรกเสียงเบสและกลอง นักร้องนำแห่ง Counterfeit นั่งหันข้างให้กับเด็กหนุ่ม ยื่นมือใหญ่แย่งกล้องโกโปรไปวางบนโต๊ะกลมตัวน้อย แล้วคว้ามือขาวเนียนอย่างที่แอบคิดไว้มากอบกุม  
  
Don't let em see you sweat  
Now let em feel the heat  
I'm an animal and I can't be caged  
  
แรงบีบนั้นมากพอจะเปลี่ยนผิวสีขาวน้ำนมให้ขึ้นรอยแดง น่าแปลกที่สิ่งที่สะกดโทบี้ได้มากที่สุดคือแววตาสีฟ้าอ่อนซึ่งบางคราก็คล้ายจะเหมือนสีเขียว ถ้าหากว่าก่อนหน้านี้เค้าคิดว่าสายตาของนักร้องนำคนนี้เหมือนกองเพลิง เมื่อได้มาจ้องสบตากันในระยะห่างแค่คืบเช่นนี้ เค้าก็บอกได้เลยว่าแค่กองเพลิงยังไม่พอจำกัดความ  
  
เรียกว่าลาวาสีฟ้าใต้ผืนพื้นพิภพกันเลยดีกว่า....!  
  
Knocked out by a bottle of spirit  
  
I'll be fine just give me a minute  
  
มือที่กอบกุมกันไว้เปลี่ยนมาเป็นสอดประสานครบทั้งสิบนิ้ว อีรอสแสนงามที่ต้องมนตราของเจมี่ยอมให้ทำเช่นนั้น ราวกับกวางหนุ่มที่อยู่เบื้องหน้าราชสีห์แห่งพงไพร จะโดนจับกลืนทั้งตัวก็ขัดขืนไม่ได้  
  
เจมี่ลอบเลียริมฝีปาก ถูกใจในอาการสั่นน้อยๆที่ส่งผ่านมาจากทุกอณูของพ่อหนุ่มคนงาม หากก่อนหน้านี้เค้านึกใคร่สนใจเพราะอีกฝ่ายหน้าตาตรงสเป็คทุกอย่าง เวลานี้การได้ใกล้ชิดแม้เพียงชั่วไม่ถึงนาทีก็ยิ่งทำให้ความกระหายอยากเพิ่มพูน  
  
จะเป็นเด็กเลี้ยงของคนอื่นแล้วยังไง ถ้าท่านเจมี่คนนี้อยากได้ซะอย่าง ต่อให้นานแค่ไหนก็ต้องทำให้เปลี่ยนใจยอมเป็นของเค้าให้ได้  
  
And I, I'm too old to live I'm too young to die  
too young to die  
And I, I'm too old to live I'm too young to die  
too young to die  
  
Too young to die!  
  
เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าขืนจ้องตาในระยะใกล้ชิดกว่านี้ คงไม่อาจห้ามไฟที่ลุกโหมในกายได้ เจมี่ก็กลั้นใจผละจาก เค้าคลายมือออกโดยที่ใจไม่นึกอยากละจากผิวเนื้อเนียน และยังอ้อยอิง ปล่อยให้นิ้วเรียวสวยสมเป็นนักดนตรีไล้เส้นผมเส้นเล็กละเอียดตรงต้นคอของหนุ่มผมแดง เชื่องช้า ร้อนเร่า ทว่าอ่อนโยน  
  
แม้แต่ตอนที่เค้ากลับขึ้นไปบนเวทีเพื่อร้องท่อนฮุคสุดท้าย มันก็ยังทิ้งสัมผัสไว้บนตัวของอีกฝ่าย  
  
เมื่อพ่ออีรอสแสนหวานหมดความคิดที่จะหยิบกล้องขึ้นมาถ่ายต่อ และได้แต่นั่งหน้าแดงแข่งกับสีผม เจมี่ก็เห็นสัญญาณธงบ่งบอกชัยชนะ โบกสะบัดอยู่เบื้องหน้า  
  
And I, I'm too old to live I'm too young to die  
too young to die  
And I, I'm too old to live I'm too young to die  
too young to die  
  
Too young to die!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6 : This is a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้...ไม่ขอพูดอะไรมากค่ะ เดี๋ยวไม่ "เซอร์ไพร์ส" 😏  
> ขอบคุณสำหรับกำลังใจน่ารักๆอ่านสนุกจากทุกท่านนะคะ ♥️♥️♥️ จะพยายามมอบความสุขกลับไปให้ผ่านตัวหนังสือในแต่ละตอนค่ะ 
> 
> ...ยังไม่รู้ว่ากี่ตอนจบ พระนางเค้ายังไม่ถึงไหนกันเลยค่ะ 😂😂😂

แม้ว่าการแสดงจะจบลงไปกว่ายี่สิบนาทีแล้ว หัวใจของโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ก็ยังเต้นระรัว หน้าร้อนวาบหัวชามึน เค้ามั่นใจว่าไม่ได้โดนใครวางยา เพราะแทบจะไม่ดื่มอะไรน่าสงสัย แต่ที่วิงเวียนมึนงงได้ถึงขนาดนี้ ดูจะเป็นอาฟเตอร์ช็อคหลังจากเกิดเรื่องไม่คาดฝันขึ้นกับตัวเอง  
  
เด็กหนุ่มพยายามปลอบตัวเองว่ามันคือการแสดง  
  
แต่ถ้าเป็นแค่การแสดง...จำเป็นด้วยหรือที่ต้องจ้องและสัมผัสราวกับจะกลืนกิน ตีตราครอบครองทั้งที่เพิ่งเจอกันเป็นครั้งแรก  
  
เรียวนิ้วที่สอดประสานแนบชิด ดวงตาที่จ้องลึกเข้ามา แม้เพียงเสี้ยวนาทีกลับพาลให้ใจอุ่นซ่าน โทบี้ขบริมฝีปากกลั้นเสียงร้องในลำคอไว้อย่างยากลำบาก สุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจเดินไปหวังพึ่งพาน้ำเย็นๆ ดับความร้อนในตัวที่ดูจะค้างจากการชมการแสดงสดเมื่อครู่นี้  
  
ในวินาทีนั้น โทบี้ได้ลืมคำเตือนของลูกพี่ลูกน้องไปเสียสนิทใจ แม้แต่กล้องโกโปรคู่ใจเอซราก็วางทิ้งไว้ตรงโต๊ะตัวเดิม ลืมแม้แต่จะกดปิดด้วยซ้ำ  
  
ระหว่างที่เดินไปหาห้องน้ำ ขาเรียวใต้กางเกงยีนส์ยังสั่นน้อยๆ ทว่าโทบี้ตอบตัวเองได้อย่างมั่นใจว่ามันไม่ใช่ความกลัว ถึงจะยังไม่รู้แน่ชัดว่ามันคืออะไร ประสบการณ์ชิดใกล้กับนักร้องนำเจ้าเสน่ห์ก็พาให้เลือดทั้งตัวสูบฉีด ไม่ได้รู้สึกตื่นเต้นกับสิ่งแปลกใหม่มานานแล้ว  
  
รอยยิ้มหวานน่ารักประดับค้างบนใบหน้าของพ่อหนุ่มนักเรียนดีเด่นที่ได้ลองทำอะไรแหกกรอบแหกกรงทองของพ่อแม่เป็นครั้งแรก นึกชมตัวเองที่กล้าพอและตอบรับมาเที่ยวผับกับเอซรา เพราะไม่อย่างนั้น คงไม่มีทางได้พบกับเจมี่แห่ง Counterfeit  
  
เด็กหนุ่มมีความคิดที่จะหยิบมือถือมาเปิดแอฟฟังเพลง กดซื้อดิจิตอลอัลบั้มของวงนี้ แต่เงาร่างที่ทาบทับบังแสงไฟ ทำให้โทบี้จำต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากมือถือสีเงินเรียบหรู  
  
แล้วก็ปะทะเข้ากับนัยน์ตาตะกละตะกรามของหนึ่งในคนที่อยู่ตรงโต๊ะตรงข้ามกัน กลุ่มคนที่สั่งเครื่องดื่มฟรีให้พวกโทบี้นั่นเอง  
  
อีกฝ่ายเป็นหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลรูปร่างล่ำสันที่หน้าตาก็ไม่ได้แย่ แต่สำหรับคนที่เติบโตมาโดยถูกรายล้อมด้วยคนหน้าตาดีสมดีกรีดาราระดับท็อปของประเทศ ทำให้มาตรฐานความงามสูงกว่าคนทั่วไปมากนัก  
  
รอยยิ้มกรุ่มกริ่มของไฮโซหนุ่มไม่ได้สร้างความประทับใจอะไร แถมยังเรียกความสงสัยบังเกิดในใจโทบี้  
  
"...มีธุระอะไรกับผมหรือเปล่าครับ มิสเตอร์?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
หลังจากกลับเข้ามาหลังเวทีแล้ว เจมี่ก็กระดกน้ำเปล่าขวดหนึ่ง คว้าผ้าขนหนูมาเช็ดเหงื่อที่ไหลอาบร่างทั้งร่างเมื่ออะดรีนารีนสูบฉีดไปจนทั่ว  
  
เค้ารู้สึกตื่นเต้นสุขสมเหมือนเพิ่งมีเซ็กอันยอดเยี่ยมไปยกหนึ่ง ความสุขจากการได้โลดแล่นบนเวทีนั้นแทบไม่ต่างจากการเสพย์สุขทางเพศรส ทว่าเหตุผลที่คืนนี้ ในโมงยามที่เพิ่งผ่านพ้นไปนี้ พิเศษกว่าคืนไหนๆ เป็นเพราะชัยชนะที่ได้มาอยู่ในกำมือสมดังใจหมาย  
  
พ่ออีรอสแสนหวานองค์นั้นทำให้คนที่เคยอิ่มหนำกับความสุขที่เก็บเกี่ยวจากการขึ้นเวทีแสดง กระหายอยากราวกับถูกเอาไปโยนทิ้งในทะเลทราย  
  
ทว่าอารมณ์ใคร่หาที่ครอบงำร่างที่ยังแดงก่ำและชุ่มไปด้วยเหงื่อ พลันต้องมาสะดุดเมื่อซามูแอล บาวเวอร์ น้องชายร่วมสายเลือด มายืนกอดอกจังก้าอยู่หน้าเจมี่  
  
"แซม...?"  
  
"เจมี่ นายรู้ตัวหรือเปล่าว่ากำลังเล่นอยู่กับใคร?"  
  
เจมี่กดยิ้มร้าย ทั้งมุ่งมั่นและมั่นใจ "แล้วไง ชั้นไม่เห็นว่าจะมีปัญหาอะไร ขอแค่เด็กนั่นสนใจชั้นเหมือนกัน เราก็แข่งกันได้อย่างสมศักดิ์ศรีแล้ว"  
  
คนในวงต่างมองหน้ากันเหมือนไม่อยากเชื่อหู ทริสตัน มาร์มอนด์ หนึ่งในมือกีต้าร์ของวง ยกมือขึ้นถามเหมือนอยู่ในชั้นเรียน  
  
"คืองี้นะเจมี่ นายหมายความว่ายังไงที่ว่าแข่งน่ะ??"  
  
ก่อนที่เจมี่จะตอบ มือกลองผู้ใช้ชื่อเจมส์เหมือนกัน เจมส์ เคร็ค ก็ถึงกับวางไม้กลองลูกรักที่จับมาขัดถูอย่างหวงแหนลงข้างตัว เพ่งความสนใจมาที่การแสดงนอกบทของหัวหน้าวง  
  
"นายรู้หรือเปล่าว่าเด็กที่นาย แทบจะจับกลืนลงคอต่อหน้าคนครึ่งร้อย คนนั้นน่ะเป็นใคร?"  
  
มือเบสอย่างโรแลนด์ จอห์นสัน เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นสูง ไม่อยากแม้แต่จะเชื่อว่าจะมีคนที่ไม่รู้จักเด็กคนนั้นอยู่ในวงการสายร็อคแห่งเกาะอังกฤษ  
  
ก็จริงอยู่ว่าเจมี่ โบเวอร์ ไม่ใช่สายโซเชียลหรือติดตามข่าวกอสซิป แต่จะถึงขนาดไม่รู้จักทายาทคนดังของตำนานเพลงร็อคอย่างจอห์นนี่ เดปป์เลยเชียวเหรอ!?  
  
"ต้องรู้อยู่แล้วสิวะ ถามมาได้..."  
  
อีกสี่หนุ่มรอคำที่จะออกจากปากนักร้องนำอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ ตั้งใจเสียจนเจมี่ชักฉงนใจ สงสัยว่าอาจมีบางสิ่งไม่เข้าที หรือมีบางอย่างที่เค้าเข้าใจผิดไป  
  
"ก็เค้าเป็น...เด็กของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ไม่ใช่เหรอ?"  
  
ชัดเลย...ชัดมากว่าเจมี่มันเข้าใจผิดไปไกลโคตรๆ!  
  
ทั้งวงส่งสายตามองน้องน้อยคนเล็กสุดอย่างแซมโดยไม่ได้นัดหมาย แน่นอนว่าทั้งวงนั้นรวมถึงพี่ชายแท้ๆของเจ้าตัวด้วย  
  
ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ กลืนน้ำลายลงคอทีนึง ก่อนจะกระแอ้มไอ ยอมรับหน้าที่สาดแสงแห่งธรรม(?)แก่พี่ชายผู้เดินหลงทาง  
  
"คืองี้นะเจมี่ เด็กคนนั้นน่ะ เค้าไม่ใช่เด็กของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์หรอก"  
  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าอ่อนของคนฟังพลันเปล่งประกาย รอยยิ้มมาดร้ายอย่างคนที่หมายใจจะเป็นมือที่สามพลันลางเลือน หัวใจพองโตอิ่มเอมกับความคิดที่ว่าพ่อเทพบุตรอีรอสผมแดงไม่ได้เป็นของของใคร  
  
เท่ากับว่าเปิดเกมรุกจีบได้เต็มอัตราศึก...!!!  
  
"แล้วเค้าเป็นใคร มิวส์คนสวยของชั้นน่ะ..."  
  
น้ำเสียงแข็งกร้าวพลันเปลี่ยนเป็นหวานระรื่น การเปลี่ยนท่าทีกระทันหันแบบนี้ของเจมี่ใช่ว่าจะเกิดขึ้นเป็นครั้งแรก เวลาอยู่กับคนสนิท เด็กหนุ่มเป็นคนที่แทบไม่เก็บอารมณ์อะไรเลย คิดอะไร รู้สึกแบบไหน ก็ออกมาทางสีหน้าและการกระทำ อย่างตอนนี้ก็เปล่งรังสีความสุขจนแสบตา  
  
"น้องเค้าชื่อโทบี้...โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์"  
  
"โทบี้..." เจมี่ทวนชื่อของอีรอสผมแดงบนริมฝีปากตัวเอง แทบไม่สนใจนามสกุลที่ฟังคุ้นๆอย่างไรชอบกล แต่ของแบบนั้นจะสนไปทำไม? ซักวันมันอาจจะเปลี่ยนเป็นนามสกุลของเค้าก็ได้  
  
ชายหนุ่มผมทองหัวเราะกับความคิดเพ้อเจ้อที่วาบขึ้นมาในหัว เป็นเอามากซะแล้วจริงๆ เห็นทีเค้าต้องบำบัดอาการอยากโทบี้ด้วยการรีบรี่ไปหาเจ้าตัวเสียแล้ว...  
  
"เจมี่! เฮ้ย!! จะไปไหน กลับมาคุยกันก๊อนนนน"  
  
เจ้าของชื่อไม่ฟังเสียงนกกาที่ไหน หลังคว้าเสื้อฮู้ดสีกรมท่าสกรีนลายโลโก้ของวงได้ก็ก้าวขาออกไปจากห้องทันที  
  
"บ้าเอ๊ยเจมี่! เดี๋ยวโดนพ่อเค้าจับเฆี่ยนด้วยแส้ อย่าหาว่าไม่เตือนนะเว้ย!!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"ว่ายังไงครับ มิสเตอร์ มีธุระอะไรกับผมหรือเปล่า?"  
  
คนที่ถูกเลี้ยงดูมาให้สุภาพกับผู้อื่นอยู่เสมออย่างโทบี้ ถามย้ำกลับไปอีกครั้ง ระหว่างสอดส่ายสายตามองรอบด้าน ทางเดินระหว่างห้องน้ำกับบริเวณแดนซ์ฟลอร์ประดับด้วยไฟสีแดงซึ่งไม่ค่อยเอื้อต่อการเดินเท่าไหร่ แต่มีไว้เพื่อกระตุ้นให้ร่างกายแอคทีฟ ตอนนี้มันค่อนข้างไร้ผู้คนเพราะส่วนมากออกันอยู่ตรงด้านใน เท่ากับว่าพวกเค้าอยู่กันตามลำพังสองคน  
  
คุณป๊าของโทบี้สอนไว้เสมอว่า เวลาเจอน้องหมาที่ดูไม่ค่อยเป็นมิตร ให้จ้องตามันเอาไว้ ห้ามกะพริบหนี โทบี้คิดว่าการที่เค้าเอามันมาใช้กับผู้ชายแปลกหน้าที่ใช้สายตาลามเลียตัวเค้าตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า ดูจะเป็นอะไรที่ปรับใช้ได้พอสมควร  
  
"ถ้าไม่มีอะไรล่ะก็ ผมขอตัวก่อน"  
  
คนคนนี้ก็เหมือนน้องหมาจอมดุ ลองว่าถ้าเปิดช่องว่างให้เมื่อไหร่ ก็อาจจะกระโจนเข้าใส่ได้ทุกเมื่อ เมื่อโทบี้จงใจเดินเลี่ยงให้พ้นระยะทาง ฝ่ายนั้นก็ท้าวแขนพาดกับกำแพง ขวางไม่ให้เด็กหนุ่มผ่านไปง่ายๆ  
  
"อย่าพูดจาตัดรอนแบบนี้สิคนสวย ไหนๆตัวขัดลาภก็ไม่อยู่แล้ว ให้ผมพาคุณไปสนุกกันตรงนู้นดีกว่า..."  
  
ชายหนุ่มทำท่าพยักเพยิดไปทางโซนห้องส่วนตัวที่อยู่ทางฝั่งตะวันออกของผับ เป็นโซนที่เอซราย้ำชัดว่าห้ามเข้าไปเพ่นพ่าน เพราะเป็นสถานที่ที่โดยส่วนมากใช้ในการ 'กินอาหาร'  
  
"ไม่ล่ะครับ ผมคงต้องขอตัว เพื่อนผมรออยู่" โทบี้ส่ายหัวปฏิเสธอย่างไม่ต้องยั้งคิด เพราะก่อนมาที่นี่ เค้ากินข้าวเย็นมาจนอิ่มดีแล้ว การกินอะไรตอนดึกก็ไม่ดีต่อระบบย่อยอาหารด้วย  
  
"อะไรกัน! คิดว่าหน้าตาดี เป็นลูกคนดัง แล้วจะหยิ่งใส่ใครก็ได้งั้นเหรอวะ!?"  
  
แต่คนฟังดูจะไม่พอใจที่ถูกปฏิเสธความหวังดี ยื่นมือมาจับเข้าที่ข้อมือของโทบี้ จงใจกระชากให้เข้าหาตัว ทว่าประสาทสัมผัสที่ไวพอตัวของโทบี้ ตอบโต้อีกฝ่ายด้วยการผลักหัวไหล่คู่ต่อสู้ไปกระแทกกำแพง  
  
เด็กหนุ่มรั้งต้นแขนคู่ต่อสู้ขึ้นสูงระดับลำคอ ใช้ท่อนแขนของเจ้าตัวคั่นใต้คาง อาการหายใจติดขัดทำให้ไฮโซหนุ่มเผลอปล่อยข้อมือโทบี้ เสียงร้องอย่างร้อนรนทรมาน พาลเรียกสติที่หลุดไปกลับสู่ร่างของเค้า  
  
"ตายล่ะ ลืมตัวอีกแล้ว..."  
  
ด้วยความที่ทั้งหวงและห่วงลูกชายผู้สืบทอดความสวยหวานผู้ดีมีชาติตระกูลมาจากภรรยา จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงสอนศิลปะการป้องกันตัวจำพวกไอกิโดขั้นพื้นฐานให้โทบี้ ถึฃแม้ไม่ถึงขั้นสอบได้ขั้นได้สาย แต่อย่างน้อยก็เพื่อที่จะได้ใช้สร้างโอกาสหนี  
  
ถ้าหากว่าโทบี้จะมีร่างกายที่เหมาะกับการฝึกกีฬาหนักๆอย่างมวยยืนมวยนอนอะไรพวกนี้ คุณป๊าก็คงสอนให้โดยไม่ลังเล  
  
ลองว่าคุณป๊าที่ลงมือสอนวิชาให้ตั้งแต่ยังเด็กมาเห็นว่าโทบี้ล็อคคู่ต่อสู้ได้ด้วยท่วงท่าที่สวยงามและแม่นยำขนาดไหน คงได้รับคำชมจากพ่อคนหลงลูกไม่ขาดปาก  
  
แต่ก็นั่นล่ะ...ถ้าคุณป๊าเกิดมาอยู่ที่นี่ แล้วเห็นว่าเค้าเอาตัวเองไปอยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่ต้องงัดศิลปะป้องกันตัวออกมาใช้ได้ยังไง คงจบไม่สวยแน่ๆ  
  
"ขะ--- ขอโทษครับ คุณทำผมตกใจ ผมไม่ได้อยากทำร้---"  
  
"โอ๊ย เจ็บๆๆๆๆๆ แม่จ๋า ปล่อยกู! อย่าบิดแขน เจ็บบบบ!!!"  
  
เหยื่อที่นึกว่ากินง่ายเหมือนลูกแกะ กลับกลายเป็นเสือร้ายในพริบตา ไฮโซหนุ่มแทบร้องหาพระเจ้าเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มยังไม่ปล่อยแขนเค้าเป็นอิสระเสียที การโวยวายของชายหนุ่มบอกโทบี้ว่าเค้ากำลังทำให้เรื่องแย่ แต่จะให้ปล่อยไปง่ายๆ ก็ไม่น่าไว้ใจ  
  
"ถ้าผมยอมปล่อย รับปากนะครับว่าคุณจะไม่มายุ่งกับผมอีก"  
  
"จ้ะๆ ยอมแล้วจ้ะ ไม่ยุ่งแล้ว! ปล่อยเถอะจ้ะ!"  
  
"ผมเชื่อใจคุณได้ใช่มั้ย?"  
  
คนที่โดนหนุ่มตัวเล็กกว่ากักกันอิสรภาพ แทบจะร้องไห้วอนขออย่างไร้ศักดิ์ศรี เมื่อได้รับการยืนยันเป็นมั่นเป็นเหมาะ พ่อหนุ่มหวานซ่อนคมก็คลี่ยิ้มกว้าง ผละออกจากร่างที่ทรงตัวอย่างตุปัดตุเป๋ และเมื่อยืนได้มั่นคงแล้วก็รีบใส่เกียร์หมาวิ่งจากไป  
  
โทไบอัส กรินเดลวัลด์ถอนหายใจ เอนหลังพิงกับกำแพงที่ดูแทบไม่ออกว่าสีอะไรภายใต้ดวงไฟสีแดงที่สาดส่อง แต่แล้วเสียงผิวปากวิ้วจากอีกปลายด้านหนึ่งของทางเดินก็ดึงความสนใจของเค้าไป  
  
"นึกไม่ถึงว่าหน้าเด็กเรียนแบบนายจะร้ายใช่เล่น นั่นเรียกว่าคาราเต้หรือเปล่านะ?"  
  
"ไอกิโดน่ะครับ แล้วคุณ....?" เด็กหนุ่มยืดตัวยืนตรง เหตุการณ์เมื่อซักครู่นี้ที่ทำให้เค้าต้องออกแรง ยังขับอะดรีนารีนออกไปจากร่างได้ไม่หมด ทำให้ความตื่นตัวของโทบี้ยังทำงานเต็มที่  
  
ตาคู่สวยสีฟ้าครามเพ่งมองร่างในชุดเสื้อฮู้ดสีเข้มที่กำลังย่างเข้ามาหา ท่าเดินจังหวะหนักแน่นแบบนั้นดูคุ้นตามาก จนเมื่อผู้มาใหม่หยุดยืนอยู่ในระยะที่สายตาเห็นชัด แล้วดึงฮู้ดที่ซ่อนแพรผมสีทองสว่างลง โทบี้ก็ได้รู้ในที่สุดว่าทำไมจึงคุ้นตาท่าเดินของคนคนนี้เหลือเกิน  
  
"เจมี่ counterfeit!?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7 : This is Fate

"เจมี่ คุณมาทำอะไรตรงนี้!?"  
  
การปรากฏตัวที่วาดหวังว่ามันจะดูดีชวนประทับใจเป็นอันพังครืน เพราะเสียงร้องของโทบี้ที่ก้องสะท้อนไปทั่วทางเดิน คงด้วยอารามตกใจที่ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มที่ดูพูดน้อยและต่อย(น่าจะ)หนักคนนี้หลุดเสียงอุทาน  
  
"ไหน!? ท่านเจมี่อยู่แถวนี้เหรอ!!"  
  
เสียงร้องถามมาจากสุดปลายทางเดินอีกฟากหนึ่ง กลุ่มหญิงสาวประมาณสามสี่คนตอบรับเสียงร้องของโทบี้ เจมี่นึกขอบคุณเหลือเกินที่ไฟตรงทางเดินเป็นสีแดงเลยทำให้การมองเห็นจากที่ไกลๆไม่ใช่เรื่องง่าย นักร้องหนุ่มสบถในลำคอ ดึงฮู้ดสีเข้มลงคลุมหัว แล้วคว้าข้อมือตัวการทำบรรยากาศการพบกันอีกครั้งล่มในพริบตา  
  
ก่อนที่สัญชาตญาณจะสั่งให้เด็กหนุ่มจับคนทำการอุกอาจบิดข้อแขน เสียงดุๆเข้มๆของเจมี่ก็ขู่ขึ้นที่ข้างใบหู  
  
"ถ้าไม่อยากมีหน้าโชว์หราบนนิตยสารก็อสซิปวันพรุ่งนี้ อย่าคิดจะใช้ท่าไอกิโดอะไรนั่นกับชั้นเชียว"  
  
การมีข่าวออกสื่อ (ต่อให้เป็นข่าวซุบซิบในวงการ) เท่ากับเป็นการท้าทายอำนาจความห่วงหวงของคุณป๊าซุปตาร์ โทบี้กลืนน้ำลายลงคอ ก้มหน้าวิ่งไปตามการนำของอีกฝ่ายที่ดูจะรู้ที่ทางในนี้ดี  
  
เสียงกรีดร้องเรียกหานักร้องหนุ่มดังไล่หลังมาจนพาให้เลือดสูบฉีดพลุ่งพล่าน ยังดีว่าทั้งคู่ต่างก็เกิดมาพร้อมขายาวและหุ่นผอมเพรียว วิ่งกันมาได้ซักพัก เจมี่ก็เจอทางออกฉุกเฉิน ชายหนุ่มผลักบานประตูนิรภัยออกไปสู่บันไดอันทอดยาวด้านบน  
  
อากาศหนาวและแห้งในช่วงต้นฤดูใบไม้ร่วงทักทายคนทั้งคู่ที่หอบหนักจากการออกแรงวิ่งในที่แคบ ที่ที่พวกเค้าออกมาเป็นด้านหลังร้านซึ่งจอดรถของผู้บริหาร พนักงานและผู้มาเยือนที่มีโอกาสจะสร้างความชุลมุนวุ่นวายจนต้องใช้เส้นทางอันเป็นส่วนตัว counterfeit เป็นหนึ่งในคนจำพวกหลัง  
  
"ให้ตายสิน๊า..."  
  
หลังจากลมหายใจค่อยๆกลับเป็นปกติ สิ่งแรกที่นักร้องหนุ่มผมทองทำ คือการถอนหายใจด้วยรอยยิ้มอ่อนแรง และในตอนนั้น โทไบอัส กรินเดลวัลด์ก็รู้สึกว่าสมควรแก่เวลาแล้วที่เค้าจะได้รู้คำตอบที่ก่อนหน้านี้อีกฝ่ายไม่ทันบอกเสียที  
  
"ทีนี้จะบอกได้หรือยังล่ะครับ ว่าคุณไปทำอะไรตรงทางเดินนั่น?"  
  
"ไม่คิดว่าชั้นก็แค่อยากเข้าห้องน้ำเฉยๆ?"  
  
เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ยักไหล่แสร้งตีหน้าซื่อใส ใบหน้างดงามใต้แสงไฟถนนเต็มไปด้วยรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ ชัดเจนมากเสียจนคนที่เพื่อนชอบล้อว่าสุดแสนซื่อใสอย่างโทบี้ยังดูออก  
  
"คุณคิดว่าผมโง่มากใช่มั้ย ถึงได้เอาเหตุผลฟังไม่ขึ้นมาอ้าง?"  
  
พ่ออีรอสผมแดงองค์นี้ ตอนยิ้มว่าน่ารักแล้ว ตอนขมวดคิ้วหงุดหงิดก็ยังชวนมอง พิจจ้องจากมุมไหนก็ดูดีไปหมดจนชักอยากเห็นพ่อแม่ที่ปั้นแต่งเด็กคนนี้ขึ้นมาเสียแล้ว  
  
"โอเค ขอโทษจริงๆ ชั้นยอมแพ้แล้ว..." ชายหนุ่มที่อาวุโสกว่า ยกสองแขนขึ้นประกอบการยอมจำนน  
  
ทว่าโทบี้ที่น่ารักก็ยังยืนจ้อง ซ่อนรอยยิ้มน่ารักไว้จนน่าเสียดาย เด็กหนุ่มกอดอกพลางทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวลงบนขาข้างเดียว คางเรียวเชิดขึ้นอย่างท้าทาย โชว์ปากอิ่มสีชมพูธรรมชาติที่เม้มเป็นเส้นตรง  
  
เจ้าตัวคงไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่ายิ่งทำแบบนี้ยิ่งยั่วให้อยากจับจูบจนเจียนคลั่ง อยากพรมจูบจนมันโค้งเป็นรอยยิ้ม  
  
เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ เป็นเอามากขนาดนั้นเลยทีเดียว  
  
"คือชั้นออกมาตามหาคนน่ะ"  
  
"เป็นคนที่จำเป็นต้องให้นักร้องอย่างคุณออกมาตามหาด้วยตัวเองเลยเหรอ?" โทบี้ยกนิ้วขึ้นแตะคาง ไม่ได้สังเกตเห็นสายตาวับวาวของคู่สนทนาที่พยายามกลั้นยิ้มอย่างยากลำบาก  
  
"ใช่ เป็นคนที่พิเศษมาก..."  
  
มาถึงตรงนี้ โทไบอัส กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ยังไม่แม้แต่จะฉุกคิดว่าคนที่เจมี่พูดถึงเป็นตัวเอง จนเมื่อนักร้องหนุ่มมาหยุดยืนอยู่เคียงข้างในท่าเอามือสองข้างซุกกระเป๋ากางเกง ใกล้จนไหล่แทบจะสัมผัสกันได้  
  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าที่เหมือนเปลวเพลิงอันเยียบเย็น จ้องประสานสื่อความปรารถนาเข้ามาในเนตรสีฟ้าครามอันตื่นตระหนกของโทบี้  
  
"แล้วชั้นก็ไม่อยากให้เรื่องวันนี้ของพวกเรา เป็นการพบกันครั้งแรกและครั้งสุดท้าย"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
เด็กหนุ่มนิ่งไปพักหนึ่ง ก่อนจะชี้นิ้วเข้าหาตัวเอง  
  
"คุณหมายถึงผมเหรอ?"  
  
"พูดได้เต็มปากเลยว่านายเป็นคนเดียวในรัศมีสามช่วงถนนนี้ที่ชั้นอยากทำความรู้จัก"  
  
คำตอบสั้นๆง่ายๆก็เพียงพอแล้ว แต่พ่อหนุ่มเจ้าสำบัดสำนวนกลับทำให้เรื่องยิ่งซับซ้อน สีหน้าฉงนงงใจว่าทำไมของโทบี้นั้นน่ารักมากทีเดียว ถึงจะชื่นชอบท่าเอียงคองงของเด็กหนุ่มมากแค่ไหน เจมี่ก็ไม่อยากจะเสียเวลาอยู่ตรงนี้ทั้งคืน ถึงได้เอ่ยเข้าเรื่องตรงประเด็น  
  
"แล้วชั้นก็อยากรู้ด้วยว่าคนที่ฉายเดี่ยวมาดูการแสดงสดของชั้น เค้าคิดยังไง? ถึงได้เอาแต่ตั้งกล้อง เหมือนโดนจ้างมาถ่ายเลย"  
  
ในเมื่อรู้แล้วว่าโทบี้ไม่ใช่เด็กเลี้ยงของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ ข้อสงสัยต่อมาของเจมี่ก็คือความการ์ดแข็งของเด็กหนุ่ม คนที่ดูการแสดงสดของเค้า _โดยเฉพาะคนที่เค้าจงใจตกเหยื่อ_ แล้วไม่รีบโผเข้ากอดอ้อนวอนให้เมตตาพาขึ้นเตียงซักคืน ตั้งแต่สมัยเล่นอยู่ใต้ดินจนเชิดหน้าชูตาเซ็นสัญญากับค่ายดัง เจมี่ โบเวอร์ก็ไม่เคยเจอมาก่อน  
  
"อ๋อ...คือญาติผมที่มาด้วยกัน เค้าวานให้ผมช่วยถ่ายวีดีโอไว้น่ะครับ แล้วก็ย้ำด้วยว่าห้ามมือสั่น เล่นเอาลำบากแทบแย่ พวกคุณเล่นได้มันส์มากจนผมอยากโยกหัวขยับตัวตามเลยล่ะ!"  
  
"เพราะญาติขอมา ก็เลยตั้งอกตั้งใจถ่ายขนาดนั้น...?"  
  
โทบี้ผงกหัว "เมื่อมีคนคาดหวังในตัวเรา เราก็ไม่ควรทำให้เค้าผิดหวังนี่ครับ"  
  
สำหรับคนที่ถีบส่งความคาดหวังที่คนในตระกูลทุ่มลงมาใส่ ตอบโต้ด้วยการเลือกทางเดินชีวิตในเส้นทางนักดนตรี เรียกได้ว่าทำให้ครอบครัวผิดหวังกับความหัวดื้อบ่อยเสียจนเลิกจำ เจมี่ยังโชคดีที่พ่อแม่กับน้องชายเข้าใจเค้าดี แต่พวกปู่ย่าและสายตระกูลสองฝั่งนี่ล่ะที่เจอหน้าทีไรเป็นต้องปวดกบาล  
  
ถ้าหากว่าเจมี่คือจอมกบฏ น้อยคนจะกล้าเข้าหน้า โทบี้ก็คงเป็นเด็กน้อยในโอวาสผู้เป็นที่รักของคนรอบตัว  
  
ต่างกันเกินไป...แต่กลับดึงดูดใจจนไม่อาจถอนสายตา  
  
พระเจ้าขี้เบื่อคงอยากเห็นว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น ถ้าส่งเด็กที่ซื่อใสเข้ามาในชีวิตที่เริ่มจืดชืดจำเจของเจมี่ โบเวอร์  
  
_การพบกันของพวกเราคือโชคชะตาชัดๆ..._  
  
"ว่าแต่คุยกันมาตั้งนาน ยังไม่ได้แนะนำตัวกันเลยนะ"  
  
จริงๆก็รู้ชื่อและนามสกุลที่ฟังคุ้นหูนั่นอยู่แล้ว แต่เจมี่อยากหยั่งเชิงดูว่าเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้จะเปิดทางให้เค้ามากแค่ไหน และตามคำโบราณว่าไว้ อยากได้อะไรต้องให้ตอบเท่ากัน เป็นการแลกเปลี่ยนที่เท่าเทียม  
  
เจมี่ยื่นมือขวาออกมาให้พร้อมรอยยิ้มอ่อนโยน...ไม่สิ รอยยิ้มล่อเหยื่อต่างหาก  
  
"เจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก"  
  
เล่นบอกชื่อเต็มยศเสียขนาดนี้ ตามมารยาทแล้วโทบี้เองก็ต้องบอกให้ครบจบเหมือนกัน แต่ในใจของเด็กหนุ่มยังลังเล คำเตือนของเอซราที่ว่าอย่าให้ข้อมูลส่วนตัวกับคนแปลกหน้ามากเกินไป โดยเฉพาะคนที่เจอในผับ ฉุดรั้งไม่ให้เจ้ากวางแสนสวยกระโดดเข้าหลุมที่ขุดรอ  
  
แต่ถ้าไม่ตอบอะไรเลยก็ดูจะแล้งน้ำใจ...  
  
เด็กหนุ่มยื่นมือซ้ายของตนออกไป จับกุมกับราชสีห์หนุ่มผู้รวบจับมันไว้ ราวกับอยากจะหลอมละลายมือของพวกเราเข้าด้วยกัน  
  
"....โทบี้ครับ"  
  
"แค่โทบี้?"  
  
"ครับ แค่โทบี้เฉยๆ"  
  
'ต้องเล่นตัวนิดหน่อยพอประมาณแบบนี้สิ ถึงจะน่าสนใจ' ถ้านี่เป็นรายการเรียลลิตี้คัดคนผ่านเข้ารอบล่ะก็ นักร้องหนุ่มคงจะกระแทกปุ่มให้โทบี้ผ่านจนแป้นพังกันเลยทีเดียว  
  
รอยยิ้มกว้างบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของรูปสลักมีชีวิตบ่งบอกว่าเค้ายินดีกับคำตอบ...อย่างน้อยก็สำหรับตอนนี้  
  
"มายลิตเติ้ลโทบี้ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ"  
  
"ผมไม่ใช่เด็กๆแล้วนะ อายุครบ 18 แล้ว!"  
  
คนฟังรู้สึกขอบคุณพระเจ้าอีกครั้งที่ทำให้เค้าไม่ต้องโดนข้อหาพรากผู้เยาว์ ก็ใครใช้ให้โทบี้หน้าเด็กจนเดาอายุจริงไม่ออกกันล่ะ!?  
  
"ก็ยังเด็กกว่าชั้นอยู่ดี ชั้น 21 แล้ว ไหนเรียกพี่เจมี่ให้ฟังหน่อยซิ~"  
  
คนที่ยังเคืองที่ถูกเรียกเป็นเด็กน้อย ตอกกลับไปด้วยเสียงแข็งๆ แต่ลองพูดด้วยเสียงใสๆและใบหน้าราวกับฑูตสวรรค์แบบนี้ ใครมันจะไปโกรธลง  
  
"ไม่ดีกว่า ผมไม่อยากมีพี่ชายแบบคุณหรอก มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์"  
  
ใช่แล้ว...อย่าเป็นมันเลย พี่ชงพี่ชายอะไรนั่นน่ะ  
เป็นสามีภรรยาเหมาะกว่าเยอะ!  
  
เด็กหนุ่มที่ไม่ได้รู้ตัวว่าคู่สนทนามีความคิดอะไรกับตัวเอง ก้มหน้าดูนาฬิกาข้อมือแล้วก็ต้องอุทานออกมา  
  
"จะเที่ยงคืนแล้วเหรอเนี่ย!? แย่แล้ว ผมต้องกลับบ้าน!"  
  
ท่าทีตระหนกตกใจของเด็กที่ทั้งชีวิตไม่เคยกลับบ้านหรือเข้าที่พักดึกดื่นโดยไม่มีผู้ปกครอง ยังให้เจมี่ที่ไม่เข้าใจความกังวลของโทบี้เกิดอยากเย้าแหย่ขึ้นมา  
  
"นายเป็นซินเดอเรลล่าหรือไงถึงต้องรีบกลับก่อนเที่ยงคืน ไหนล่ะรถม้าฟักทอง?"  
  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าค้อนตาขุ่น "ราตรีสวัสดิ์ ผมขอตัวก่อนล่ะ"  
  
"เฮ้ๆ เดี๋ยวสิ" พอเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายสับขาเดินจากไปจริงๆ เจมี่ที่คิดได้ว่าเล่นเกินไปเลยรีบผลุนผลันเดินตามหลังมา จุดหมายปลายทางของโทบี้คือผับใต้ดินที่พวกเค้าเพิ่งจากมานั่นเอง  
  
"แล้วนายจะกลับเข้าไปอีกทำไมล่ะ ทางออกอยู่ทางนู้นนะ"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มหันขวับกลับมา "ผมรู้ แต่ผมจะไปตามลูกพี่ลูกน้องผม เค้าหายไปคุยกับโอนเนอร์ตั้งนานแล้ว ป่านนี้ยังไม่กลับมาเลย"  
  
นักร้องหนุ่มนึกกลัวใจเหลือเกินว่าถ้าปล่อยให้พ่ออีรอสผมแดงเข้าไประหว่างที่มิสเตอร์เกรฟส์กับเด็กเลี้ยงอย่างญาติของโทบี้กำลัง 'คุย' กัน เด็กหนุ่มจะได้เห็นอะไรที่ไม่ค่อยเหมาะเสียเท่าไหร่  
  
ดีไม่ดีเกิดมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ถูกใจหน้าตาน่ารักๆของโทบี้ แล้วชวนเล่นสามพีขึ้นมา เค้าไม่แย่หรือไง!?  
  
"ไม่ต้องห่วงญาตินายหรอกโทบี้ เชื่อชั้น เดี๋ยวเค้าก็กลับบ้านได้เองนั่นแหละ"  
  
"ทำไมล่ะครับ? จะมีคนไปส่งเอซราเหรอ?"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มคนฟังขมวดคิ้วกังขา แต่ก็ยอมหยุดเดินที่หน้าบันได ตากลมสวยสีฟ้าเจิดจ้าจ้องตรงมาอย่างสนอกสนใจ แล้วตาคู่นั้นก็ทำให้เจมี่พูดออกไปก่อนจะทันได้ไตร่ตรอง  
  
"ใช่ๆ"  
  
พอได้ยินว่าไม่ต้องห่วง โทบี้ก็แย้มยิ้มกว้าง ถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ "ดีเหมือนกัน ป่านนี้รถไฟใต้ดินคงใกล้ปิดแล้ว ถ้ามีคนไปส่งก็สบายใจหน่อย"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มหมายถึงเอซรา แต่คนฟังอย่างเจมี่กลับเหมาเอาเองว่านั่นเป็นการทอดสะพานให้ท่า คนอาวุโสกว่ากระแอ้มไอแล้วเสนอหนทางกลับบ้านที่ทั้งฟรีและปลอดภัย(?)ให้โทบี้  
  
_"เดี๋ยวชั้นไปส่งนายที่บ้านเอง"_  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณสำหรับคอมเม้นน่ารักๆทันใจเช่นเคยนะคะ ตอนนี้เป็นตอนที่แต่งไปด้วยความสนุกสนานมากเลย มีจุดที่ชอบรวมๆกันหลายที่ ก็หวังว่าคนอ่านจะชอบความหวานๆกวนๆของคู่หลักเหมือนกันนะคะ
> 
> พรุ่งนี้มีตอนพิเศษวันพ่อให้อ่านกันค่า ตอนปกติขอเว้นวันนึงนะคะ ✌️♥️


	8. Special I : This is Papa's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สเปเชียลสั้นๆ เนื่องในโอกาสวันพ่อแห่งชาติของไทยเรา แอบคิดเหมือนกันค่ะว่าช่วงเวลาที่เริ่มแต่งเรื่องนี้ มันช่างบังเอิญเลยมาถึงเทศกาลสำคัญของคนเป็นพ่อพอดีเลย
> 
> สุขสันต์วันหยุดสำหรับคนที่ได้หยุด คนที่ไม่ได้หยุดก็ขอให้เป็นวันที่ดีนะคะ ✌️✌️

วันที่ 18 ตุลาคมในปีหนึ่ง เป็นวันที่เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ ทำให้ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มได้พบกับสมบัติล้ำค่าที่สุดในชีวิต  
  
เป็นสิ่งที่ตัวเค้าไม่เคยคิดว่าพระเจ้าผู้แสนอยุติธรรมจะประทานมาเพื่อพวกเค้าทั้งสอง  
  
เทวดาตัวน้อยร้องโยเยอยู่ข้างกายจู๊ดผู้เหนื่อยล้า หลังผ่านศึกใหญ่ในชีวิตที่เรียกว่าการคลอดลูก ทว่าบนใบหน้าภรรยาของเค้าก็ยังเต็มไปด้วยรอยยิ้ม ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยทอประกายเมื่อเห็นร่างของจอห์นที่รีบร้อนเร่งมาจากเวทีการแสดง ณ อีกฟากของเกาะอังกฤษ เพื่อมาพบกับภาพที่สวยงามยิ่ง  
  
ภาพครอบครัวของพวกเค้าทั้งสองสมบูรณ์แบบเมื่อมีโซ่ทองคล้องใจมาเติมเต็ม และในวินาทีที่จอห์นนี่ได้มองลูกใกล้ๆ หัวใจร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มวัยยี่สิบปีก็ถูกจับกุมไว้อยู่หมัด  
  
มือใหญ่หยาบกระด้างจากการกดสายกีต้าร์ยื่นออกมาหาสิ่งมีชีวิตเล็กจ้อยที่อุ้มได้ด้วยมือข้างเดียว จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์พยายามขุดเอาความรู้ทั้งหมดที่มีซึ่งได้มาจากการอ่านตำราเตรียมความพร้อมเป็นพ่อแม่คน แต่ในหัวกลับคิดไม่ออกซักข้อ รู้เพียงแต่ว่าเทวดาตัวน้อยในห่อผ้าสีขาวองค์นี้ช่างน่ารักเหลือเกิน  
  
จู๊ดอมยิ้มขำเมื่อเห็นมือที่สั่นเทาของจอห์นนี่ หลังจากรอลุ้นอยู่พักนึงจนกลัวว่าเดี๋ยวลูกจะหลับไปเสียก่อน ชายหนุ่มที่พักการเรียนในปีสุดท้ายเพื่อบำรุงครรภ์และเตรียมเลี้ยงลูกอ่อนก็เป็นฝ่ายยื่นมือสามีผู้อ่อนวัยกว่าเข้ามาใกล้ ประคองทารกน้อยไว้ในอ้อมแขนข้างหนึ่ง  
  
"ไม่ต้องกลัวน่าจอห์น...ลองจับมือลูกดูสิ นี่ไง แกกำซะแน่นเชียว"  
  
ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มจ้องภาพตรงหน้าอย่างตกตะลึง สะดุ้งตัวหน่อยๆเมื่อมือเล็กที่อุ่นจนร้อนกำนิ้วชี้ของเค้าเสียแน่น ร่างน้อยกำลังส่งสัญญาณแห่งชีวิตและตอบสนองอย่างที่ควรจะเป็น เค้ารู้จากตำราว่าด้วยอายุเพียงไม่ถึงวัน ลูกยังไม่รู้หรอกว่าคนที่กำนิ้วอยู่นี้เป็นใคร แต่ผู้ใหญ่อย่างจอห์นนี่รู้ดีว่าเค้าเป็นของลูกชาย  
  
"โอ้....จูดี้...ขอบคุณที่มอบเค้าให้ชั้น เค้าช่าง---"  
  
"สมบูรณ์แบบ" จู๊ดต่อคำพูดในใจของสามีผู้อ่อนวัยกว่าได้ทันที มือของเค้าลูบกลุ่มผมหยิกสีแดงที่เห็นเพียงปอยน้อยๆบนศีรษะเล็ก  
  
"จูดี้...ชั้น...ชั้น..." พูดไปพูดมา ลูกผู้ชายสายโหดอย่างร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ชักตื้นตันจนน้ำตาคลอหน่วง  
  
เค้ากับจู๊ดผ่านอะไรมามากเหลือเกิน ทั้งการขัดขวางจากตระกูลดัมเบิลดอร์ที่ไม่ชอบลูกเศรษฐีใหม่ เลือดผสมเชื้อสายเยอรมัน ทั้งสังคมที่แตกต่างและอาชีพศิลปินที่คนมองว่าไม่มั่นคง ลำบากลำบนแทบตายกว่าจะได้อยู่ด้วยกัน  
  
แต่แค่มีจูดี้...แค่มีคนที่เป็นโลกทั้งใบของจอห์นนี่ เค้าก็ไม่ต้องการใครอีกแล้ว  
  
"พระเจ้าช่างเมตตาพวกเราที่ประทานเค้าให้เราทั้งคู่..." ทั้งที่ยังอ่อนล้าจากการใช้พลังกายและใจในการให้กำเนิด จู๊ดก็ยังมีแรงพอจะปลอบพ่อของลูกน้อยที่น้ำตาไหลข้างหนึ่งเป็นเด็กๆ  
  
จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์สูดลมหายใจห้ามหยาดน้ำใสที่หลั่งรินจากความยินดี จูบเข้าที่กระหม่อมของจู๊ด แล้วลูบหัวกลมๆของลูกชาย  
  
"พระเจ้าของข้าช่างแสนประเสิร์ฐ...โทไบอัส (Tobias)"  
  
"ภาษาเยอรมัน?" จู๊ดยิ้มกับนิสัยที่ติดตัวอีกฝ่ายมา ตั้งแต่คบหากัน หลายครั้งหลายหนที่เค้าได้ฟังคำเรียกที่ฟังไม่เข้าใจ แต่เพราะเสียงที่ใช้เรียกสื่อทั้งความรักและเชิดชู การถูกเรียกขานด้วยภาษาที่สื่อชาติกำเนิดอีกครึ่งของสามีก็พาให้อบอุ่นใจพิกล  
  
จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ จูบที่หลังมือของจู๊ดและคลี่ยิ้มกว้างแทนการยืนยัน  
  
"เป็นชื่อที่ดีนะ โทไบอัส...โทบี้น้อยของเรา"  
  
เด็กน้อยหาวรับชื่อที่พ่อกับแม่เรียกขาน มือเล็กยังกำนิ้วหยาบของคนเป็นพ่อ ถึงรู้ว่าทำไปตามสัญชาตญาณ คนมองก็ยังอบอุ่นในใจกับสายสัมพันธ์ที่ถักทอคนสามคนเข้าด้วยกัน  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
หนูน้อยโทบี้มีผมหยิกสีแดงสว่าง ผิวขาวน้ำนม ตากลมสีฟ้าคราม ปากกระจับเล็กและอุปนิสัยที่เจอใครก็ยิ้มร่า ไม่นานก็ได้รับฉายาคิวปิดหรืออีรอสน้อย  
  
คำเรียกนี้ตั้งโดยคุณอาร็อคเกอร์เพื่อนร่วมวงของคุณป๊า และคุณป๊าหลงลูกรับคำชมทุกอย่างที่สาดใส่ตัวลูกชาย  
  
หนุ่มมาดเข้มร่างล่ำสันในวัยยี่สิบห้าปี กระเตงเด็กชายวัยสี่ขวบเศษที่น่ารักราวกับตุ๊กตาไปเข้าสตูดิโออัดเพลง เพราะจู๊ดติดงานสัมมนา และพวกเค้าทั้งคู่ไม่อยากทิ้งลูกไว้กับสถานรับฝากเลี้ยง พี่ๆน้องๆก็ไม่ว่างช่วยดูพอดีด้วย  
  
เป็นเด็กคนอื่นคงวิ่งเล่นซนจนชวนให้ตบกบาล แต่โทไบอัส กรินเดลวัลด์นั้นว่าง่าย แค่มีตุ๊กตายูนิคอร์นซักตัว หนังสือภาพซักเล่ม เด็กชายก็นั่งนิ่งรับการเทคแคร์เอาใจจากเหล่าสตาฟซึ่งยินดีเปิดเนอร์สเซอรี่ในออฟฟิศ  
  
ระหว่างที่โทบี้น้อยหัวเราะคิกคัก สุขสันต์กับการมีเพื่อนเล่นหลายคน คุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์ก็มองลูกชายจากด้านในห้องอัดตาละห้อย ดีว่าสัญชาตญาณของจอห์นนี่นั้นดีเยี่ยม แม้สติจะติดอยู่กับลูก ก็ยังเล่นถูกตามเนื้อเพลง เล่นเอาหลังอัดจบ เพื่อนและสตาฟถึงกับร่วมกันปรบมือชื่นชมจากใจ  
  
"ป่ะป๊าเก่งที่ฉุดเลย~"  
  
ใครจะเอ่ยชมด้วยโวหารร้อยพันเท่าไหร่ ยังชื่นใจคุณป๊าได้ไม่เท่าเสียงเจื้อยแจ้วและรอยยิ้มโชว์ฟันน้ำนมของโทบี้!  
  
"รักป่ะป๊ามั้ยครับลูก หืม~" ว่าแล้วก็หอมฟอดใหญ่ที่แก้มป่องนุ่ม ไรหนวดของคุณป๊าพาให้จั๊กกะจี้จนโทบี้หลุดหัวเราะคิกคัก  
  
"รักฮับ ป่ะป๊าใจดี โทบี้รักป่ะป๊า"  
  
ร่างเล็กวาดแขนกอดรอบคอป่ะป๊าที่แสนยินดีจนอุ้มเค้าโยนสูงๆในอากาศอย่างที่ถ้าม๊าอยู่แล้วห้ามทำ เสียงหัวเราะเอิ่กอั่กดังลั่นสตูดิโอ จนเมื่อคนเป็นพ่อกลัวว่าลูกจะหายใจไม่ทัน ถึงได้หยุดแล้วลูบหลังเล็กปลอบโยน  
  
"ถ้ารักแล้วจะอยู่กับป่ะป๊าไปทั้งชีวิตเลยมั้ย?"  
  
มีหรือเด็กห้าขวบจะเข้าใจความหมายที่อยากให้อยู่ด้วยกันกับพ่อแม่ตลอดชีวิต คงมีแต่ผู้ใหญ่ที่มองคนเป็นพ่ออย่างแสนเหนื่อยหน่ายใจ  
  
ลูกแค่ห้าขวบเอง ใจคอมันจะมัดมือชก รวบเอาคำสัญญาเหมือนตอนหลอกล่อเมียมันเมื่อตอนอายุ 16 ไม่ได้นะเว้ยเฮ้ย!!  
  
แต่สายเกินไปเสียแล้ว เด็กชายโทบี้ผงกหัวรับอย่างกระตือรือร้น โผเข้าซุกหัวไหล่ของคนเป็นพ่อ เอ่ยคำตอบที่ทำให้จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์วางใจกับเรื่องในอนาคตไปอย่างน้อยก็ห้าหกปี...  
  
"โทบี้จะอยู่กับป่ะป๊าหม่าม๊าตา~หลอด~ไปเลย!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"สมน้ำหน้ามึงแล้ว เชื่ออะไรกับคำพูดเด็กห้าขวบ"  
  
ความเห็นที่แสนไร้เยื่อใย จงใจส่งมาซ้ำเติมเพื่อนผู้กำลังจมอยู่ในความทุกข์ตรม ต่อให้วันนี้เป็นวันอันน่ายินดี เป็นวันสำคัญในชีวิตของลูกชาย แต่หัวใจคนเป็นพ่อแสนกลัดหนอง มองภาพดอกไม้สีอ่อนซึ่งวางประดับภายในงานราวกับชีวิตสิ้นสุดลงแล้ว  
  
"แต่โทบี้บอกว่าจะอยู่กับกูตลอดไป..."  
  
"นั่นมันคำพูดก่อนเค้าเจอแฟนเค้ามั้ยล่ะ มึงก็ทำใจบ้างเหอะ มาถึงขั้นนี้แล้วเนี่ย"  
  
โจ เพอร์รี่ ได้แต่ลูบหัวลูบหลังปลอบพ่อของเจ้าสาวที่นั่งอมทุกข์ขัดบรรยากาศแห่งความชื่นมื่น แม้เพื่อนคนนึงจะเห็นใจ แต่อลิซ คูเปอร์ไม่แม้แต่จะสงสาร  
  
"จอห์น มึงควรจะดีใจที่มีคนดีๆมาคอยดูแลลูกแทนมึง เกิดวันนึงมึงไม่อยู่แล้ว จะได้ไม่กลายเป็นผีมีห่วงคอยตามลูกให้เป็นภาระหมอผีเค้า"  
  
"มึงไม่มีลูกน่ารักอย่างกู มึงไม่เข้าใจหรอก...!" ว่าแล้วคุณป๊าก็หยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้ามาสั่งน้ำมูกเฮือกใหญ่ ทั้งหูทั้งตาแดงเถือกเหมือนกระต่ายตัวโต แต่คงเป็นกระต่ายจอมอาฆาตที่น่าสะพรึงที่สุดในอังกฤษ  
  
"มึงว่าถ้ากูหนีออกจากงาน ไม่มีคนส่งตัวโทบี้ให้เจ้าบ่าว งานแต่งงานมันจะล่มมั้ย?"  
  
"ไม่เป็นไร เดี๋ยวพ่อทูนหัวอย่างกูจะพาโทบี้น้อยเดินไปส่งให้เอง นั่งน้ำตาเช็ดหัวเข่าให้พอนะจอห์นนี่"  
  
ก่อนที่สองเพื่อนรักจะได้เริ่มซัดกันซักหมัดโดยไม่ห่วงอายุอานาม เอซราที่วิ่งจัดการงานในฐานะญาติเจ้าของงาน ก็กระแอ้มไอขัดจังหวะผู้หลักผู้ใหญ่เสียก่อน  
  
"คุณลุงไม่ทำหรอกใช่มั้ยครับ เพราะถ้าคุณป๊าสุดที่รักไม่อยู่ร่วมงานในวันสำคัญแบบนี้ โทบี้ต้องร้องไห้เสียใจแน่~"  
  
หลานชายของจู๊ดคนนี้ช่างรู้จักฟาดเข้าที่จุดคัน เหตุผลที่เจ้าตัวใช้มาเรียกสติและจูงใจก็ไม่อาจปฏิเสธ จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ขยับเนคไทให้เข้าที่ จัดผมให้ดูดี แล้วเดินตามเอซราไปรับเจ้าสาวที่รออยู่ตรงหน้าประตูเข้าโบสถ์  
  
ถึงจะเสียใจ ถึงแม้ว่ายังไงก็ไม่ยอมรับความจริงที่ว่าลูกรักกำลังจะจากอกไป  
  
แต่จอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ จะไม่ทำตัวอ่อนแอให้ลูกชายคนเดียวคนนี้ผิดหวังเสียใจเป็นอันขาด  
  
และในวันนี้...เค้าจะทำหน้าที่ของ 'พ่อ' ให้ดีที่สุด เป็น 'พ่อ' ที่คู่ควรกับของขวัญจากพระเจ้าที่ชื่อว่า...  
  
โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
End


	9. Chapter 8 : This is Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สารภาพว่า..แต่งตอนนี้ไปก็เขินไปล่ะค่ะ 😂😂 เชิญเสพย์ความหวานอิ๊อร๊างน่าจับ(เจมี่)หยิกกันนะคะ หวัว่าจะชอบกัน และขอบคุณสำหรับกำลังทุกช่องทางนะคะ
> 
> บ้าพลังอัพติดกันทุกวันจนชักกดดันตัวเอง เลยเอาเป็นว่าจะขอลดความถี่ในการอัพลงหน่อย ขออัพวันเว้นวันก็แล้วกันนะคะ แต่ถ้าช่วงไหนหัวแล่นกู่ไม่อยู่ก็อาจจะมาให้ได้เร็วค่ะ ✌️

ยี่สิบนาทีต่อมา รถมอเตอร์ไซด์สีเงินคันใหญ่ก็แล่นมาถึงถนนเส้นหนึ่งในย่านที่พักนักศึกษา ตั้งอยู่ไม่ไกลมากนักจากมหาวิทยาลัยเคมบริดจ์ เป็นโลเคชั่นที่ชวนให้สงสัยว่าโทบี้คงจะเป็นนักศึกษาที่นั่น หรืออาจกำลังจะเข้าเรียนก็เป็นได้  
  
ถ้าหากว่าการสันนิษฐานนี้ถูกต้องล่ะก็ เค้าอาจได้มีข้ออ้างมาหาเจ้าคัลลัม เพื่อนที่จบจากอีตันมาด้วยกันบ่อยๆ  
  
"ส่งตรงนี้แหละครับ เดี๋ยวผมเดินต่อไปเอง"  
  
คำตอบของโทบี้ชวนให้เจมี่ขมวดคิ้ว ตาเรียวมองดูคนอ่อนวัยกว่าคลายอ้อมแขนที่กอดรอบเอวเค้าไว้ตลอดทาง ผมสีแดงหยักศกด้านหน้ายุ่งเหยิงเพราะแรงลม แต่ก็ยังดูดี ขาของเด็กหนุ่มยังไม่ทันแตะพื้นเต็มฝ่าเท้า คนที่รับอาสาพามาส่งก็ถามขึ้นมา  
  
"แต่นี่มันยังไม่ถึงแฟลตที่นายบอกเลยนี่ จะรีบไปไหนน่ะ?"  
  
เจมี่นึกกังขาว่าเด็กหนุ่มจงใจไม่อยากให้เค้าไปส่งถึงบ้าน เพราะความระแวงหรือเปล่า แต่ก่อนที่คนฟังจะฟุ้งซ่านไปไกล โทบี้ก็ตอบกลับมาด้วยเสียงที่อ่อนแรง  
  
"ไม่ได้รีบ แต่เกรงใจเพื่อนบ้านแถวนี้เค้าน่ะครับ รถคุณเสียงดัง เดี๋ยวไปรบกวนคนอื่น...ผมเดินไปเองดีกว่า แค่สิบนาทีก็ถึงแล้ว"  
  
คำตอบของโทบี้ทำเอาคนที่บิดมอเตอร์ไซด์กลับบ้านกลางดึกกลางดื่นจนบรรพบุรุษตระกูลบาวเวอร์น่าจะสะดุ้งกันไปเป็นสิบชั่วโคตร รู้สึกว่าตัวเองช่างเป็นคนใจบาปหยาบช้า พร้อมกับนึกทึ่งไปด้วยว่าบนโลกนี้มีคนที่จิตใจดีเป็นมิตรต่อสิ่งแวดล้อมขนาดนี้ด้วยเหรอ?  
  
"เห็นอกเห็นใจเพื่อนบ้านขนาดนี้ นายคงเป็นที่รักของคนแถวนี้น่าดูเลยนะโทบี้"  
  
โทบี้เลือกที่จะเงียบ เพราะตัวเองไม่ใช่คนละแวกนี้ แฟลตที่บอกให้เจมี่พามาส่ง เป็นแฟลตที่เอซราอาศัยอยู่คนเดียว เพราะพ่อแม่อยู่ที่อเมริกา เค้ามากวนลูกพี่ลูกน้องรายนี้บ่อยจนมีรหัสเข้าห้องเอซรา เหมือนกับที่เอซราเข้าออกคฤหาสน์ตระกูลกรินเดลวัลด์-ดัมเบิลดอร์ได้ทุกเวลา  
  
จริงอยู่ว่าเด็กหนุ่มนึกขอบคุณความใจดีผิดหน้าตาเย่อหยิ่งของมิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์ แต่ก็ยังไม่อยากให้คนคนนี้รู้ข้อมูลส่วนตัวมากเกินไป คนเพิ่งรู้จักกันไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก็โดนพามาส่งถึงบ้านแล้ว ทั้งเกรงใจอีกฝ่าย ทั้งหวั่นระแวงว่าคนคนนี้ต้องการอะไรถึงมาทำดีกับเรา  
  
อีกเหตุผลหนึ่งที่สำคัญคือเค้าบอกม๊าว่าคืนนี้จะนอนที่ห้องเอซรา ขืนกลับบ้านไปกลางดึกแล้วเจอม๊าเข้า คงได้โดนถามซักไซ้จนหลุดอะไรไปแน่ๆ  
  
ถ้าเทียบกับการสอบปากคำ ตื้อเอาคำตอบของคุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์ การเลียบๆเคียงๆถาม ใช้น้ำเย็นและความละมุนตะล่อมจนได้สิ่งที่ต้องการของคุณม๊าศาตราจารย์ ทรงประสิทธิภาพมากกว่าหลายเท่าตัว  
  
โทบี้ก็เลยกลัวจับใจเวลามีแววว่าอาจจะโดนหม่าม๊าจู๊ดซักถามไล่เลียง  
  
"ยังไงก็...ขอบคุณมากนะครับที่มาส่ง กลับดีๆนะครับ"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มโค้งให้กับเจมี่อย่างนิ่มนวล ตาลืมปรือปรอยเพราะเลยเวลานอนตามปกติของเค้ามาแล้ว ทว่าโทบี้ยังเดินไปได้ไม่เท่าไหร่ ก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าไล่ตามหลังมา  
  
เพียงชั่วพริบตา ร่างที่สูงกว่าเล็กน้อยของนักร้องหนุ่มก็มายืนเทียบข้าง โทบี้อ้าปากจะถามว่ามีอะไรหรือเปล่า คนที่อ่านใจเค้าออกก็เฉลยข้อสงสัยให้ในทันใด  
  
"ไหนๆก็มาถึงนี่แล้ว เดินไปส่งถึงที่เลยดีกว่า"  
  
"ไม่ต้องหรอกครับ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์ ผม--"  
  
"เรียกเจมี่สิ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์อะไรนั่น ฟังดูแก่จะตาย" คนที่เตะส่งมารยาททางสังคมเอ่ยอนุญาตอย่างเต็มใจ ทำยังไงก็ได้ที่จะช่วยตัดช่องว่างระหว่างพวกเค้าให้เหลือน้อยที่สุดเท่าที่จะดูไม่น่าเกลียด  
  
"แล้วชั้นจะได้เรียกนายว่าโทบี้ด้วย หรือไม่อย่างนั้นก็บอกชื่อเต็มมาสิ จะได้เรียกระดับเท่ากัน"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มผู้อ่อนวัยกว่าหรี่ตาลง กลวิธีล้วงเอาคำตอบของเจมี่เองก็ร้ายใช่เล่น โทบี้ถอนหายใจแล้วยอมลดความสุภาพตามมารยาทลงระดับหนึ่ง สมดังใจคนรอ  
  
"ก็ได้ครับ เจมี่ คุณไม่จำเป็นต้องเดินมาส่งผมหรอก ดึกป่านนี้แล้ว คุณควรรีบกลับบ้านไปพักผ่อน"  
  
"ไม่เป็นไร พรุ่งนี้ชั้นไม่ต้องตื่นเช้า" คนใจกว้างก็ยังหาเหตุผลมาหักล้างคำพูดของโทบี้ได้เรื่อยๆ รักษาระดับความเร็วให้ใกล้เคียงกับผู้ร่วมทาง รอยยิ้มพรายแผ่ไปทั่วใบหน้าได้รูปสมบูรณ์แบบจนน่าอิจฉา  
  
"แต่ผมเกรงใจ"  
  
"ไม่ต้องเกรงใจหรอก ชั้นเต็มใจเอง" หนุ่มผมทองให้เหตุผลที่ชวนให้แก้มร้อนวูบ "บอกแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอว่าอยากทำความรู้จักนายน่ะ ลิตเติ้ลโทบี้"  
  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเบี่ยงหลบไปอีกทาง เพราะไม่อาจทนมองแล้วขัดเขินกับความนัยบางอย่างที่ไม่กล้าเดาจากตาสีฟ้าอ่อนของอีกฝ่าย เด็กหนุ่มเลือกที่จะสาวเท้าก้าวเร็วขึ้น จนเมื่อเห็นป้ายหน้าแฟลตอยู่ห่างไปไม่ไกล โทบี้ก็คลี่ยิ้มผ่อนโล่ง  
  
...จนกระทั่งโทรศัพท์มือถือในกระเป๋าสั่นระรัว  
  
โทบี้ล้วงมันออกมา แล้วก็แทบลมใส่เพราะมีโนติแจ้งเตือนสายไม่ได้รับกว่าสี่สิบครั้ง ทุกสายเป็นเลขหมายคุ้นตาของคนเป็นพ่อ  
  
เหตุผลที่เค้าไม่รู้สึกตัวเพราะอยู่ในผับ แล้วก็เกิดเรื่องวุ่นวายมากมายจนสุดท้ายได้ซ้อนท้ายรถนักร้องหนุ่มมาถึงแฟลตของเอซรา  
  
โทบี้ไม่มีเวลาลังเลว่าจะรับหรือไม่รับ แค่นี้เค้าก็รู้สึกผิดที่ทำให้คุณป๊าเป็นห่วงจนกระหน่ำรัวโทรหามากพอแล้ว  
  
"ใครน่ะ แฟนเหรอ?"  
  
จังหวะที่โทบี้กรอกเสียงฮัลโหลตอบกลับไป เสียงถามที่แทรกเข้ามาได้เวลาพอดีของเจมี่ ก็ส่งไปถึงปลายสายที่ยืนพ่นควันอัดเต็มปอดอยู่ตรงระเบียงห้องนอนในคฤหาสน์ ระหว่างรอให้ลูกชายสุดที่รักรับสายครั้งที่สี่สิบเอ็ดของตัวเอง  
  
"โทบี้ หนูอยู่กับใครน่ะ?"  
  
ไม่มีการทักทาย ไม่ถามไถ่ว่าอยู่ที่ไหน พอเจอสิ่งที่น่าสงสัยก็เจาะตรงไปในทันที คิ้วสีเข้มกระตุกวูบตอกย้ำลางสังหรณ์ไม่ค่อยดีที่จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์สัมผัสได้มาตั้งแต่หัวค่ำ หลังวางสายจากลูกชาย  
  
"เอ่อ...ไม่มีอะไรครับป๊า คนส่งพิซซ่าน่ะครับ"  
  
เจมี่เลิ่กคิ้วพลางชี้นิ้วเข้าหาตัว เป็นนักร้องนำวงร็อคอนาคตไกลอยู่ดีๆ โดนลดระดับมาเป็นเด็กส่งพิซซ่ากะกลางคืนได้ยังไงก็ไม่ทราบ ทว่าอีกใจก็นึกยินดีที่อีกฝ่ายเป็นพ่อ ไม่ใช่แฟนขี้หึงของโทบี้  
  
คุณป๊าผู้ไม่สงสัยว่าลูกโทบี้กำลังโป้ปดใส่เค้า เอาความใส่ใจไปลงในจุดอื่นแทน  
  
"ดึกป่านนี้แล้วให้คนแปลกหน้ามาที่ห้องได้ยังไงกันน่ะลูก พวกหนูนี่ไม่รู้จักระวังตัวเลย ขโมยขโจรออกเยอะแยะ คราวหลังอยากกินอะไรก็บอกป๊าสิ เดี๋ยวป๊าให้คนซื้อแล้วเอาไปส่งให้!"  
  
"อย่าลำบากคนอื่นเค้าเลยครับป๊า โทบี้กับเอซแค่หิวนิดหน่อยเอง เค้ามาส่งแล้วก็กลับไปแล้ว ไม่มีอะไรหรอกครับ"  
  
ระหว่างที่โทบี้ทุ่มสมาธิไปกับการหลอกล่อและปลอบโยนป่ะป๊าที่ฟุ้งซ่านเป็นห่วงลูกรักที่ห่างตา เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ก็ได้พิจมองท่าทีที่ดูเป็นเด็กน้อยเอาแต่ใจของโทบี้ในระยะใกล้  
  
ที่ผ่านมาเค้าได้เห็นโทบี้ที่เยือกเย็น และโทบี้ที่ตื่นตระหนกอึ้งค้างไปแล้ว โทบี้ในแบบที่ออดอ้อนเอาใจคนใกล้ตัวก็น่ารักไม่แพ้กัน  
  
"อื้อๆ โทบี้ง่วงแล้วล่ะป่ะป๊า ป๊าก็รีบนอนได้แล้วนะ ฝันดีครับ บ๊ายบาย~"  
  
น่ารักเสียจนอยากให้มาอ้อนบนตัวเค้าดูบ้าง คงจะฟินไปทั่วทั้งร่างน่าดูชม....!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"เฮ้อออออออ"  
  
หลังจากวางสายการเจรจาที่กินเวลายาวนานเกือบห้านาที โทบี้ถึงได้รู้ตัวว่าพวกเค้าเดินเลยแฟลตของเอซรามาแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มหมุนตัวเดินกลับด้วยหน้าแดงก่ำ ดูแล้วช่างน่าจับฟัดหอม เจมี่ผู้มีความคิดหลงใหลใคร่เพ้อถึงพ่ออีรอสผมแดงมากขึ้นทุกที อดที่จะคลี่ยิ้มไม่ได้  
  
"ท่าทางพ่อหวงน่าดูเลยนะเราน่ะ"  
  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเหลือบสายตามามองเจมี่ที่เดินล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกง ผมสีทองเสยขึ้นสูง ไม่มีลงมาปรกหน้าซักเส้น อวดผิวสีขาวอมน้ำตาลดูดีและรูปหน้าคมคาย ยิ่งมองมันภายใต้แสงจันทร์และไฟถนนแบบนี้ยิ่งดูลึกลับตรึงตา  
  
เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงเกาแก้มอย่างขัดเขิน  
  
"ช่วยไม่ได้นี่ครับ ผมเป็นลูกคนเดียวของพ่อแม่ แล้วใครๆก็บอกว่าผมเหมือนแม่ตอนวัยรุ่นมาก..."  
  
"งั้นคุณแม่ของนายก็ต้องเป็นคนสวยมากแน่ๆ"  
  
คำชมนี้หมายรวมทั้งแม่ทั้งลูก แต่โทบี้นึกไม่ถึง เจ้าของร่างเล็กกว่าคลี่ยิ้มกว้างภาคภูมิใจในตัวผู้ให้กำเนิดอย่างยิ่ง  
  
"ผู้ชายโดนชมว่าสวย คงไม่ค่อยน่าดีใจเท่าไหร่ แต่ก็ขอบคุณนะครับ แล้วผมจะบอกแม่ให้ว่ามีคนชม"  
  
เจมี่ผงกหัวรับ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอ่อนหรี่ลง หลังจากลังเลว่าจะถามดีหรือไม่ สุดท้ายเค้าก็อดทนไม่ไหว ถ้าไม่ถามให้รู้ชัดกันไปเลย คืนนี้คงไม่อาจข่มตาหลับได้ลง  
  
"พ่อหวงขนาดนี้แล้วมีคนมาจีบหรือยัง?"  
  
คำตอบของเด็กหนุ่มคือการส่ายหัวโดยไม่ลังเล รวดเร็วเสียจนเจมี่ไม่ยอมเชื่อ  
  
"อย่ามาโกหกหน่อยเลย หน้าตาแบบนายจะไม่มีใครมาจีบได้ยังไง?"  
  
"ไม่มีหรอกครับ จริงๆนะ ทุกคนก็แค่อยากเข้ามาคุยกับผมเฉยๆ ไม่มีใครขอคบหรอกครับ"  
  
ความจริงที่โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ไม่เคยได้รับรู้หรือเอะใจก็คือ...ไม่มีใครกล้าพอจะเอื้อมมือมาหยิบดอกกุหลาบตูมในสวนที่กั้นรอบรั้วด้วยหนามและหลุมระเบิดของจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์  
  
หรือต่อให้มี มนุษย์พวกนั้นก็โดนทั้งอิทธิพลในวงการ ความร่ำรวย และวิชาคาราเต้สายดำของคุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์ กำจัดจนพ้นคลองสายตาของโทบี้ไปจนเหี้ยนเตียน  
  
อัศวินที่ถือดาบเงินลองเขี่ยๆตรงรั้วชั้นนอกสุดของสวนกุหลาบ ยังไม่รู้ตัวว่าการหมายปองของล้ำค่าที่อยู่ข้างใน จะทำให้ชีวิตเค้าต้องประสบกับอะไรบ้าง...อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่ในตอนนี้  
  
"ถ้านายยังไม่มีใคร..."  
  
เจมี่หัวใจเต้นแรง ตื่นเต้นราวกับหนุ่มน้อยที่ขอสาวเดทครั้งแรก (ซึ่งความจริงแล้วมันไม่ใช่) ต้องใช้ความพยายามอย่างยิ่งคุมไม่ให้เสียงสั่น และแม้ว่าดวงตากลมสวยสีฟ้าครามที่มองมา จะไม่ได้ช่วยให้อะไรดีขึ้นเลย เพราะช่างเป็นสีฟ้าที่ราวกับจะดูดกลืนเค้าลงไปทั้งตัว เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็เอ่ยความในใจออกไปได้สำเร็จ  
  
"...เรามาลองคบกันดูมั้ย?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
ปฏิกิริยาแรกของโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ คือการหันหนีแล้ววิ่งสุดฝีเท้า  
  
เป็นการตอบสนองคำขอคบเป็นแฟนที่เกินความคาดหมายจนทำเอาเจมี่ยืนอ้าปากค้างอยู่เกือบนาที พอตอนที่สติกลับเข้าสู่ร่าง เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงก็ไปหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าประตูเข้าแฟลตแล้ว  
  
เจมี่ต้องขุดสกิลวิ่งระยะสั้นที่ทำให้เค้ากวาดรางวัลชนะเลิศในการแข่งขันระดับไฮสคูลมาครอง แล้วก็คว้าข้อมือโทบี้ได้ทัน ก่อนที่เด็กหนุ่มจะหนีขึ้นบันไดทางเดินไป  
  
"เดี๋ยวสิโทบี้ หนีทำไมน่ะ?" เจมี่ถามเสียงรัวเร็ว ไม่แม้แต่จะหอบสมกับที่เป็นนักวิ่ง ผิดกับคนโดนตามที่พยายามควบคุมลมหายใจให้กลับมาเป็นปกติ โดยต้องพยายามดึงมือตัวเองออกจากมือเจมี่ไปด้วย  
  
"ปล่อยผมนะ!"  
  
"อธิบายมาก่อนสิ แล้วชั้นจะปล่อย โกรธอะไรน่ะ เพราะชั้นขอนายคบเหรอ?"  
  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยถลึงจ้อง "ใช่สิ! นี่คุณคงสมเพชผมมากใช่มั้ยที่ไม่เคยมีใครขอคบ ถึงได้มาล้อกันเล่นแบบนี้น่ะ แย่ที่สุดเลยเจมี่ ผมไม่คิดว่าคุณจะเป็นคนแบบนี้!"  
  
ราวกับโดนฟาดเข้าที่หัวเข้าอย่างจัง เจมี่เมียงมองอย่างระแวดระวัง เพราะสัมผัสได้ถึงความโกรธที่แล่นเป็นริ้วของคนอ่อนวัยกว่า เมื่อรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายแรงมา เพื่อไม่ให้ทุกอย่างพังครืน เค้าก็ต้องถ้อยทีค่อยเจรจา  
  
ระหว่างที่ภาวนาอย่าให้โทบี้โมโหจนซัดศอกใส่หน้า เจมี่ก็ค่อยๆรั้งตัวเด็กหนุ่มลงมาจากบันไดขั้นบนสุดจากห้าขั้นสั้นๆ  
  
"ไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น ชั้นพูดเพราะสนใจนายจริงๆนะโทบี้"  
  
คนฟังขมวดคิ้ว "จะเป็นไปได้ไง เราเพิ่งเจอกันแค่ไม่กี่ชั่วโมงเอง คุณจะบอกว่าคุณตกหลุมรักแรกพบ--"  
  
น้ำเสียงของโทบี้ขาดหายเมื่อคุณยายที่อยู่ชั้นล่างสุดของแฟลตนี้ เปิดหน้าต่างแง้มออกมาจ้องอย่างสนอกสนใจ ประเด็นคือหญิงชรานิ่งไม่ขยับจนอาจนึกว่าเป็นรูปภาพได้เลย ถ้าแมวส้มในอ้อมแขนของเธอจะไม่หาวขึ้นมาเสียก่อน  
  
หญิงชราไม่ได้ตำหนิ แต่สายตาที่จ้องตรงมาอย่างอยากรู้อยากเห็นก็ทำให้โทบี้หน้าร้อน เจมี่เห็นเป็นโอกาสดี เลยค่อยๆดึงตัวเด็กหนุ่มลงมายืนตรงพื้นระดับเดียวกัน ก่อนจะพาเดินไปคุยกันตรงจุดที่สายตาสอดรู้สอดเห็นของหญิงชราตามมาไม่ถึง  
  
การขัดจังหวะของหญิงชราดูจะทำให้โทบี้ใจเย็นลง อย่างในตอนนี้ เด็กหนุ่มก็ยอมยืนประจันหน้ากับเจมี่โดยไม่ค้อนใส่เค้าแล้ว  
  
มือใหญ่หยาบกระด้างยกขึ้นลูบที่ท้ายทอยตัวเองแก้เก้อ สิ่งที่เค้ากำลังจะพูดมันฟังน้ำเน่ามาก แต่ถ้าไม่พูดออกไปตรงๆ โทบี้ไม่มีทางยอมเจรจาด้วยแน่  
  
เอาวะ ยังไงคนที่ได้ยินก็มีแค่โทบี้ ยอมให้ว่าที่เมียนิดๆหน่อยๆ ดีกว่าปล่อยให้เข้าใจผิดจนหน้าก็ยังไม่อยากมอง...!  
  
"นายอาจจะไม่เชื่อ แต่ชั้นน่ะ...ตกหลุมรักนายตั้งแต่เห็นแว่บแรกตอนอยู่บนเวที จริงๆนะ..."  
  
แค่หลับตาลง เจมี่ก็ยังจดจำความรู้สึกที่ทุกอณูในตัวเรียกร้องต้องการเด็กหนุ่มแสนงามผู้นี้โดยไม่อาจข่มกลั้นได้ง่าย ท่วงทำนองและเนื้อเพลงถาโถมเข้าใส่ราวกับคลื่นยักษ์ โทบี้มอบแรงบันดาลใจให้กับชีวิตที่เริ่มจืดชืดจำเจของเจมี่ สิ่งแรกที่ถูกใจอาจจะเป็นหน้าตา แต่ปัจจัยที่ทำให้ยิ่งหลงใหลอยากคบหาคือนิสัยที่ค่อยๆเผยออกมาให้เห็น  
  
ซื่อใสแต่เฉลียวฉลาด อ่อนหวานแต่กร้าวแกร่ง ใจดีแต่หัวแข็ง  
  
สิ่งที่แตกต่างแต่สอดคล้องกันจนน่าประหลาด ผสมกันจนกลายมาเป็นโทบี้ เป็นสิ่งที่เจมี่อยากมีไว้ในชีวิต  
  
"แต่--- แต่เราเพิ่งเจอกัน คุณยังไม่รู้จักผมดีเลยด้วยซ้ำ!"  
  
"แล้วต้องรู้จักกันนานแค่ไหนล่ะ ถึงจะขอคบได้?"  
  
ข้อนี้โทบี้เองก็ไม่รู้ ประสบการณ์การคบหาใครในเชิงชู้สาวเป็นศูนย์ ส่วนพวกวรรณกรรมชื่อก้องโลกทั้งหลายก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไร บางรายเจอกันแค่วันเดียวก็สาบานรักนิรันดร์ตลอดชีวิตจนตายตามกันไป มีแต่เรื่องที่ไม่สมเหตุสมผลจนโทบี้ชักปวดขมับ  
  
"ผมต้องการเวลา..."  
  
"สามนาทีพอมั้ย? ชั้นพอรอได้"  
  
"เจมี่!"  
  
เจ้าของชื่อหัวเราะหึหึ ชอบที่จะได้เห็นโทบี้เขินปนโกรธจนหน้าแดงแข่งกับสีผม ชายหนุ่มผมทองชูนิ้วขึ้นมาสามนิ้ว ตาเรียวจ้องจับใบหน้าที่สับสนไม่รู้จะทำยังไงดีของโทบี้  
  
"ให้เวลาคิดสามวัน ถ้านายตกลง ให้มาดูการแสดงสดของวงชั้นที่นี่...ยื่นเจ้านี่ให้การ์ด เค้าจะพานายมาหาชั้นเอง"  
  
ว่าแล้วเจมี่ก็ยื่นการ์ดสีครีมใบหนึ่งซึ่งมีรายละเอียดชื่อร้านและสถานที่ตั้งให้กับโทบี้ที่ยื่นมือออกไปรับอย่างงงๆ บนนั้นยังมีเบอร์โทรศัพท์เขียนด้วยลายมือพร้อมข้อความว่า "call me" ต้องเป็นคนมั่นอกมั่นใจในตัวเองเต็มที่เท่านั้นล่ะที่จะทำแบบนี้ได้โดยไม่เขินอายซักนิด  
  
"ถ้านายไม่มา ชั้นจะรู้คำตอบเอง..."  
  
เมื่อทิ้งคำพูดไว้ด้วยเสียงเรียบนิ่ง ชายหนุ่มผมทองก็เดินฮัมเพลงอารมณ์ดี จากไปโดยที่ไม่เหลียวหลังกลับมามองโทบี้ที่กำการ์ดแข็งในมือด้วยความลังเล จนเจมี่หายไปจากสายตา เด็กหนุ่มถึงได้ยกมือขึ้นขยี้หัวตัวเองอย่างไม่รู้จะเอายังไง  
  
ทว่ามุมปากของโทบี้โค้งขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มกว้าง  
  
ชีวิตที่มีคนมาสารภาพรักตรงๆครั้งแรก ช่างแปลกใหม่ และ...เร้าใจเหลือเกิน  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.


	10. Chapter 9 : This is the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ป่ะป๊าร็อคสตาร์ทะลุพันวิวแล้วค่า~~ ขอบคุณมากๆจากใจเลยนะคะ บอกไว้ตอนที่แล้วว่าจะอัพวันเว้นวัน แต่พอดีพรุ่งนี้จะหนีเที่ยว เลยมาอัพให้ก่อนค่ะ เอนจอยนะคะ ✌️

หลังจากผ่านค่ำคืนที่มีแต่เรื่องให้ใจระทึก โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็หลับเป็นตาย  
  
วันใหม่เริ่มต้นด้วยเสียงกดกริ่งรัวกระหน่ำ โทบี้ที่ความดันต่ำ ยังงัวเงียและมึนเบลอกับสิ่งรอบตัว มือขาวควานหาโทรศัพท์มือถือที่ชาร์จทิ้งไว้ทั้งคืน พอเห็นมิสคอลเป็นสิบๆครั้ง และตัวเลขดิจิตอลโชว์เวลาสิบเอ็ดโมงกว่า เด็กหนุ่มก็พลันหายเมาขี้ตาในทันใด  
  
ร่างผอมเพรียวแบบบางตะเกียกตะกายลงจากที่นอนในห้องรับแขก เมื่อสอดเท้าลงในรองเท้าแตะสวมในบ้านหัวกระต่ายขาว ก็ก้าวขาตรงไปยังแป้นเทเลคอมตรงผนังห้องรับแขก กดโทรถามว่าใครมาที่นี่ แม้จะพอเดาได้จากรายการสายไม่ได้รับก็เถอะ  
  
"ครับ มาหาใครครับ?"  
  
"โทบี้ ป๊ามารับแล้วลูก"  
  
เป็นไปตามการคาดหมาย โทบี้วิ่งแจ้นลืมง่วงไปเปิดประตูห้องให้กับคนที่ดูจะมารอได้ซักพักใหญ่แล้ว แต่ใบหน้าของพ่อแม่กลับมีรอยยิ้มใจดี  
  
โทบี้คลี่ยิ้มยินดีจากหัวใจ โผเข้ากอดคนทั้งคู่ที่โอบแขนกอดรอบร่างลูกชายทักทายคลายความคิดถึง เพราะนี่เป็นการอยู่พร้อมหน้ากันในรอบห้าวันของครอบครัวกรินเดลวัลด์-ดัมเบิลดอร์  
  
"ไหนป๊าบอกว่ากว่าจะกลับตั้งอาทิตย์หน้าไม่ใช่เหรอครับ? ทำไมรีบกลับมาจัง"  
  
ลูกชายสอบปากคำคนเป็นพ่อที่ทำหน้าปุเลี่ยนๆ บ่ายเบี่ยงไม่ยอมบอกเหตุผลที่แท้จริง เพราะกลัวลูกจะงอนที่ไม่ไว้ใจ โดยที่หม่าม๊าจู๊ดพยายามกลั้นขำ ถือกับข้าวที่ซื้อมาฝากหลานชายเจ้าของห้องเข้าไปวางด้านใน  
  
แต่มองทางไหน ก็ไม่เห็นวี่แววเอซราเลย  
  
"ว่าแต่เจ้าเอซไปไหนล่ะ? ไม่อยู่ในห้องเหรอ?"  
  
คนโดนถามเกร็งไหล่เล็กน้อย ไม่กล้าหันไปมองคุณม๊าที่เป็นห่วงหลานชายที่รักเหมือนลูกคนหนึ่ง แต่ยังไงโทบี้ก็บอกไม่ได้เด็ดขาดว่าเอซราไม่ได้กลับบ้าน  
  
เจ้าตัวส่งข้อความมาบอกเมื่อคืนตอนที่โทบี้หลับไปแล้วว่าจะค้างบ้านคนรู้จัก และกำชับให้เค้าโทรหาทันทีที่ตื่นนอน  
  
แต่โทบี้คิดว่าเอซราน่าจะเข้าใจว่าการรับมือกับพ่อแม่ของเค้า เป็นสถานการณ์ฉุกเฉินกว่าในตอนนี้ ไว้รอดพ้นไปได้แล้ว เด็กหนุ่มจะโทรหาเอซราแน่นอน  
  
ยังไงก็มีเรื่องที่คิดด้วยตัวเองยังไงก็คิดไม่ตก...อย่างการให้คำตอบเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ แห่ง counterfeit ภายในสามวัน  
  
"โทบี้ หม่าม๊าถามหนูแหน่ะลูก"  
  
"อ่ะ ครับ! หม่าม๊า ขอโทษทีครับ..."  
  
เสียงเรียกของคุณป๊าปลุกโทบี้จากความคิดในโลกส่วนตัว มือใหญ่ลูบผมหยิกที่ยุ่งไม่เป็นทรงให้โทบี้ด้วยรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นนุ่มนวล ลูกโทบี้น้อยของพวกเค้า ต่อให้เหม่อลอยยังไงก็ยังน่าเอ็นดู  
  
ส่วนคนเป็นแม่ที่เลิ่กคิ้วข้างหนึ่ง รอคอยพร้อมความสงสัย ก็ลอบสังเกตปฏิกิริยาของลูกชายอยู่เงียบๆ  
  
ตอนคุยโทรศัพท์อาจจะสังเกตลำบาก แต่พอมายืนตรงหน้า ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ชักสะกิดใจว่าลูกชายคนเดียวคนนี้กำลังจะโกหกคำโต  
  
แต่ขืนพูดออกไป จอห์นนี่คงไม่ทำอะไรอย่างอื่น นอกจากตั้งหน้าตั้งตาสอบปากคำ ถามย้ำว่าเมื่อคืนเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับโทบี้ ยิ่งมีเรื่องลางสังหรณ์ที่ทำให้จอห์นนี่รีบเดินทางกลับบ้านมาเป็นทุนเดิมอยู่แล้วด้วย  
  
นานๆจะได้อยู่พร้อมหน้ากันเสียที จู๊ดเองก็ไม่อยากเสียเวลาไปกับการซักถามที่เห็นได้ชัดว่าโทบี้คงลำบากใจ  
  
เอาไว้ให้ทางวงลากจอห์นนี่ไปทัวร์คอนเสิร์ตหรือทำเพลงใหม่ก่อนก็แล้วกัน...  
  
ถึงตอนนั้น โทบี้คงพอจะกล้าบอกความจริงกับเค้าแล้ว  
  
"คือเอซ...เอซออกไปทำธุระข้างนอกน่ะครับ ไปตั้งแต่เช้าเลย"  
  
"แปลก ปกติเอซตื่นเช้ายากจะตายไป"  
  
"ช่างหลานมันเถอะน่าจูดี้" คนที่ไม่ได้มีเหตุผลให้ต้องสนใจคนอื่นนอกจากลูกรักอย่างจอห์นนี่ ขัดการสนทนาของสองแม่ลูกด้วยการโอบรอบเอวบางของโทบี้  
  
"หนูรีบไปอาบน้ำแต่งตัว เตรียมตัวกลับบ้านเราดีกว่า ป๊าจะพาไปกินของอร่อยๆ!"  
  
"ขอบคุณครับป๊า ป๊าของโทบี้น่ารักที่สุดเลย~"  
  
ถ้าก่อนหน้านี้ จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จะหัวร้อนแทบพังข้าวของเพียงแค่เพราะลูกไม่ยอมมาเปิดประตูให้เสียที ตอนนี้ความขุ่นใจเหล่านั้นมันก็ได้อันตรธานหายไป ทันทีที่โดนลูกรักทั้งกอดทั้งหอมเอาอกเอาใจ  
  
ศาสตราจารย์ดีส่ายหัวอย่างแสนหน่ายใจ...กี่ปีกี่ชาติก็ไม่เคยเอาชนะลูกได้เลยจริงๆนะจอห์นนี่  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
วันนี้พี่ชายของซามูแอล บาวเวอร์ อารมณ์ดีจนน่าขนลุก  
  
เจมี่ไม่ใช่คนชอบตื่นเช้านัก แถมเมื่อวานก็กลับโรงแรมมาราวๆตีหนึ่ง แซมที่นอนห้องเดียวกับพี่ชายแท้ๆเหนื่อยและง่วงงุนเกินกว่าจะสอบปากคำว่าพรวดพราดออกจากร้านเพราะอะไร หายไปทำอะไรมา เค้าดึงผ้าห่มคลุมหัวแล้วตัดสินใจว่าตื่นมาค่อยว่ากันอีกที  
  
พอตื่นมาก็เห็นพี่ชายบังเกิดเกล้านั่งอยู่ตรงโซฟายาว กีต้าร์อะคูสติคพาดบนตัก นั่งไขว้ขาดีดคอร์ดต่างๆพลางฮัมเพลงเบาๆ กระดาษและดินสอที่วางบนโต๊ะกระจกตรงหน้าเจมี่มีตัวหนังสือขีดยาวกว่าครึ่งแผ่น กาแฟที่พร่องไม่ถึงครึ่งแก้ว กับขนมปังทาเนยที่โดนกัดไปแค่นิดเดียวถูกเมินเมื่อเจมี่เข้าสู่ห้วงอารมณ์ศิลปิน  
  
ภาพนี้แซมมี่เห็นจนชินแล้ว แค่อดประหลาดใจไม่ไหว เพราะพี่ชายบ่นอยู่เป็นเดือนว่าไม่มีแรงบันดาลใจในการแต่งเพลงเอาซะเลย เมื่อคืนวานก็ยังบ่นคำเดิม  
  
แล้วมันเกิดอะไรขึ้นภายในเวลาชั่วข้ามคืน...!?  
  
"เจมี่..."  
  
"ไงแซม ตื่นสายนะเราน่ะ"  
  
คนเป็นพี่หยอกน้องชายแต่ไม่เงยหน้าขึ้นมอง มือสวยสมเป็นนักดนตรีหยิบดินสอมาเติมสิ่งที่คิดขึ้นได้บนกระดาษสีขาวครีมของโรงแรม  
  
แซมเดินมาทรุดตัวลงนั่งตรงโซฟาเดี่ยวที่ตั้งเยื้อง หันหน้าเข้าหาเจมี่ สีหน้าท่าทางจริงจังมากจนคนเป็นพี่ที่เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองว่าน้องเป็นอะไร ถึงกับเลิ่กคิ้วฉงน  
  
"เป็นอะไร ทำหน้าอย่างกับญาติเสีย"  
  
คนเป็นน้องหัวเราะแห้งๆ "เมื่อคืนทำไมอยู่ดีๆก็กลับไปก่อนล่ะ? มีอะไรหรือเปล่า?"  
  
เป็นดังคาด เมื่อเอ่ยถึงเรื่องเมื่อคืน รอยยิ้มของเจมี่ก็ยิ่งคลี่ออกกว้าง ชายหนุ่มแผ่รัศมีความสุขราวกับเด็กน้อยในวันคริสต์มาส  
  
"มีสิ แซม พี่เจอมิวส์ของพี่เข้าให้แล้ว"  
  
"โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์คนนั้นน่ะเหรอ?"  
  
เมื่อพี่ชายพยักหน้ายืนยัน ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ก็ยิ่งหน้าซีดเผือด  
  
"บอกทีเถอะว่าพี่แค่คุยกับเค้าเฉยๆ ไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยเถิดล่วงเกินให้น้องเค้าเสียหายน่ะ!"  
  
"เอ็งเห็นพี่เป็นคนยังไงวะแซม พี่เอ็งไม่ใช่คนที่เห็นใครถูกใจก็จับกดตั้งแต่เจอหน้าครั้งแรกนะเว้ย"  
  
คนอื่นที่ผ่านมาอาจจะใช่ แต่คนเหล่านั้นก็ราวแต่เป็นหนุ่มสาวสังคมกลางคืนที่เจนจัดและรักเสรี ไม่เหมือนกับลิตเติ้ลโทบี้ที่ยังไม่เคยมีแฟน  
  
อย่างน้อยก็ต้องเป็นเดทที่สองหรือสามละวะ...เจมี่ตอบตัวเองในใจ ท่าทางกลอกตามองบนของซามูเอลดูจะบอกโดยไร้เสียงว่าไม่เชื่อแม้แต่น้อย ก็สายตาของพี่เค้าที่มองน้องเค้าออกจะส่อชัดขนาดนั้น  
  
"เจมี่ กับคนอื่นน่ะผมไม่ว่าอะไรพี่หรอกน่ะ แต่กับคนนี้น่ะ ถ้าพี่แค่ถูกใจเฉยๆ ไม่ได้จริงจังอะไร ปล่อยน้องเค้าไปตั้งแต่ตอนนี้เหอะ นะพี่ เพื่อความปลอดภัยของพี่ แล้วก็อนาคตของวงเรา..."  
  
ท่าทางเหมือนจะร้องไห้เสียให้ได้ของน้องชายที่อ่อนกว่าปีนึง คบกันเหมือนเพื่อนมากกว่าพี่น้อง ทำเอาเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ต้องวางกีต้าร์ลงข้างตัว หันมานั่งคุยกับน้องอย่างจริงจัง  
  
"มันเรื่องใหญ่ขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?"  
  
การที่พี่ชายยังดูไม่ค่อยรู้สึกถึงความหนักหนาของปัญหาที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้น ทำเอาคนอ่อนวัยกว่าชักสังหรณ์ใจ เค้ายกฝ่ามือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นแล้วเอ่ยสั่งกับคนเป็นพี่  
  
"พี่ทวนชื่อน้องเค้าให้ฟังใหม่ซิ"  
  
"โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ บาวเวอร์"  
  
"เจม...."  
  
"เออๆ ไม่เล่นแล้ว ว่าต่อสิ น้องเค้าชื่อนี้แล้วยังไง?"  
  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าประสานมือวางบนหน้าตัก ตาสีฟ้าคู่ที่คล้ายกันจ้องตรงมาอย่างแน่วแน่  
  
"พี่คงรู้จักวงร็อคระดับตำนานอย่าง Hollywood Vampires ใช่มั้ย? ทวนชื่อจริงพวกเค้าได้หรือเปล่า?"  
  
เจมี่ทำมันในใจ ภายในเวลาไม่ถึงนาทีก็เชื่อมโยงข้อมูลที่แซมสะกิดให้คิดได้  
  
"...จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ กรินเดลวัลด์?"  
  
"ใช่แล้วพี่ โทบี้ของพี่ก็คือลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวงคนเดียวของจอห์นนี่แห่ง Hollywood Vampires โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"ก็แล้วมันทำไมล่ะ?"  
  
ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์เบิกตาโต "เฮ้ยพี่ ผมพอเข้าใจนะว่าพี่ไม่ค่อยได้ตามก็อสซิป เลยไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่องรู้ราวเหมือนชาวบ้านเค้า...!"  
  
"ซา-มู-เอล..."  
  
"ฟังก่อน อย่าเพิ่งโกรธ พี่ไม่รู้ผมก็จะบอกให้รู้ จอห์นนี่ กรินเกลวัลด์ขึ้นชื่อเรื่องความหวงลูกขั้นคลุ้มคลั่งเลยนะ เคยมีปาปารัสซี่พยายามจะถ่ายรูปน้องโทบี้ตอนพาหมาออกไปเดินเล่นละแวกใกล้ๆบ้าน พ่อเค้ายังต่อยนักข่าววอนตีนนั่นจนเข้าโรงพยาบาลไปเป็นเดือน เป็นเรื่องเกือบขึ้นโรงขึ้นศาลกันไปทีแล้ว...!"  
  
"ก็ไม่เห็นจะแปลกอะไรนี่ เป็นพี่ก็อัดวะ ใครใช้ให้มายุ่งกับของรักของหวง" ถึงเป็นเรื่องในอดีตที่ผ่านมาแล้ว แต่เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็มาส์คหัวโทบี้น้อยไว้แล้วว่าเป็นคนของเค้า  
  
นี่ถ้ารู้ชื่อไอ้นักข่าววอนตายรายนั้น ยังอยากไปช่วย(ว่าที่)พ่อตากระทืบซ้ำเลย!  
  
"สิ่งที่ผมอยากจะสื่อน่ะนะ เจมี่" แซมกดเสียงเข้มเมื่อดูเหมือนว่าพี่ชายของเค้าจะออกนอกประเด็น "ก็คือน้องโทบี้เค้ามีพ่อโหดและทรงอิทธิพลในวงการเรา พี่ไปจีบน้องเค้าแบบนี้ พ่อเค้ารู้เข้าคงเอาเรื่องพี่ไม่จบไม่สิ้นแน่!"  
  
"ช้าก่อนซามูแอล บาวเวอร์" เจมี่เรียกชื่อน้องชายเต็มยศ เพื่อแสดงว่าเรื่องนี้เค้าจริงจังไม่แพ้กัน "นายพูดเหมือนพ่อเค้าอยากเก็บลูกไว้บนหอคอยงาช้าง ไม่ต้องมีแฟนหรือแต่งงานไปทั้งชาติอย่างนั้นแหละ พ่อที่ไหนเค้าจะบ้าขนาดนั้น!?"  
  
อันที่จริงแล้วก็ตรงตามนั้น...จอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์เป็นคุณพ่อที่โคตรมั่นใจว่าจะเลี้ยงดูลูกจ๋าไปได้ตลอดชีวิต ไม่ต้องคบหาใครเป็นแฟน อยู่เป็นเทวดาน้อยของพ่อตลอดไป ทรัพย์สมบัติที่หามาให้ก็มากพอจะให้โทบี้ใช้โดยไม่ต้องลำบากทำงาน เค้าก็เป็นพ่อแบบนั้นแหละ  
  
"ชั้นไม่รู้หรอกนะเจมส์ ว่าพ่อเค้าคิดยังไง แต่ที่ชั้นโคตรมั่นใจเลยก็คือ พ่อเค้าคงไม่โอเคกับการที่มีคนมาจีบลูกเค้าแน่ๆ"  
  
"พ่อไม่โอเค แต่ถ้าลูกเซย์เยส ก็ไม่มีอะไรต้องกังวล"  
  
"เจมี่!!"  
  
"พี่พูดจริงนะแซมมี่" ลูกชายคนโตแห่งตระกูลบาวเวอร์ยืนกรานความตั้งใจเดิม ต่อให้รู้ชาติกำเนิดของโทบี้ ก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนความรู้สึกที่มีในใจ  
  
เค้ายังต้องการพ่ออีรอสผมแดงที่แสนซื่อใสไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง  
  
"ขอแค่ใจเราตรงกัน ขอแค่เค้าต้องการพี่ ไม่ว่าจะเจออะไร พี่ก็จะผ่านมันไปให้ได้"  
  
พอพูดประโยคที่ฟังดูเหมือนพวกพระเอกนิยายสาวน้อยตาหวาน เจมี่ก็ชักหน้าร้อนขึ้นมาตอนที่รู้ตัว ชายหนุ่มคว้ากีต้าร์มาเกลาแก้เก้อ ระหว่างที่มีวายตากังขาไม่แน่ใจของน้องชายแท้ๆจับจ้อง  
  
"พี่จะบอกว่า...กับคนนี้...พี่จริงจัง?"  
  
เป็นคำตอบที่เจมี่เองก็ยังตอบได้ไม่เต็มปาก เพราะที่ผ่านมา ความสนใจของเค้าหมดไวภายในสามวัน ยิ่งได้มาง่ายแค่ไหนก็ยิ่งไม่ค่อยเห็นคุณค่า  
  
แต่สำหรับพ่ออีรอสผมแดงที่มีพ่อหวงจนโสดสนิทไร้คนในใจ คนที่แค่เจอหน้ากันไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก็ทำให้เค้าเขียนเพลงได้ไม่รู้จบ เจมี่ โบเวอร์คิดว่าคนคนนี้คงไม่ทำให้เค้าเบื่อได้ง่ายขนาดนั้น  
  
ไม่สิ เค้าไม่คิดว่าจะมีวันนั้นด้วยซ้ำไป  
  
ก็ในเมื่อโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ออกจะเป็นคนที่ยิ่งรู้จัก ยิ่งน่าสนใจมากขนาดนี้...  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.


	11. Chapter 10 : This is a Consultant

"เอซ...? นี่ ฟังเราอยู่หรือเปล่า?"  
  
เอซรา เครเดนซ์ ดัมเบิลดอร์ ร้องครางอือในลำคอก่อนจะทอดถอนหายใจ หลังจากได้นั่งจ้องหน้าฟังเรื่องราวโดยละเอียดในคืนนั้นที่ผับ Aurors เค้าก็ทำได้เท่านี้ เพราะช่างเหนือคาดและน่าอิจฉาเหลือเกิน  
  
"ฟังสิโทบี้...แต่คือ...ขอเรารวบรวมข้อมูลแป๊บนะ"  
  
ระหว่างที่ขอเวลานอก ตาสีเข้มก็มองไปรอบสวนสวยเขียวชะอุ่มจากผลงานการดูแลของคนสวนประจำคฤหาสน์กรินเดลวัลด์-ดัมเบิลดอร์ ที่ซึ่งเจ้าฟอว์ค สุนัขพันธุ์ยอร์กเชียร์ เทอร์เรียร์วิ่งเล่นอย่างเริงร่าใต้แสงแดดยามสายที่สาดส่องลงมาทำให้อากาศต้นฤดูใบไม้ร่วงเริ่มอบอุ่น  
  
นี่เป็นวันที่สองนับจากคืนที่โทบี้เจอกับเจมี่ และจนป่านนี้เค้าก็ยังหาคำตอบไม่ได้เลย  
  
ลูกพี่ลูกน้องผู้รู้สึกว่าแค่คุยกันทางโทรศัพท์เมื่อคืนยังไม่หนำใจ ถึงกับยอมถ่อจากแฟลตตัวเองมาหาโทบี้ตั้งแต่เช้า และเลือกที่จะไปคุยกันในสวนเพื่อป้องกันการแอบฟังจากใครคนใดในบ้าน (aka ป๊าม๊าของโทบี้)  
  
หลังจากที่โทบี้โดนเอซราบังคับให้เล่าทุกเหตุการณ์อย่างละเอียดจนครบจบดี สิ่งที่เอซราทำได้ก็มีเพียงถอนหายใจในความมหัศจรรย์ชั่วข้ามคืน  
  
ท่านเจมี่ที่เค้าตามหลงใหลคลั่งไคล้กับเอ็ดดี้ แค่พาโทบี้ไปถือกล้องถ่ายให้ทีเดียว โดนพ่อนักร้องนำขอคบเป็นแฟนไปแล้ว...!!!  
  
ในฐานะแฟนคลับ เค้ารู้สึกโหวงวูบหากว่านักร้องที่ชอบจะมีคนรักเป็นตัวเป็นตน ไม่มีใครบอกยินดีได้เต็มปากหากว่าดาราในดวงใจจะเป็นของคนคนเดียว  
  
แต่ถ้าในฐานะญาติของโทบี้ เอซรากลับเป็นกังวลยิ่งกว่า  
  
ที่ผ่านมา เจมี่ บาวเวอร์เปลี่ยนคู่ควงบ่อยกว่าผ้าปูที่นอนด้วยซ้ำ ถึงโทบี้ของเค้าจะน่ารัก แต่แค่น่ารักอย่างเดียว มีหรือจะเพียงพอสำหรับพ่อปลาไหลเปลี่ยนคู่ควงไปทั่วอย่างร็อคสตาร์ผมทองคนนี้  
  
ถึงเค้าจะเทิดทูนบูชาเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ แต่มันก็ไม่มากพอจะลบล้างความผิด หากว่าพ่อหนุ่มนั่นทำให้ลูกพี่ลูกน้องแสนดีคนนี้ต้องร้องไห้!  
  
"นี่...คือ..." โทบี้นั่งก้มหน้างุด กำมือที่ประสานกันวางบนตักอย่างประหม่า "ถ้าเป็นเอซ เอซจะทำยังไงเหรอ?"  
  
"ก็ตอบตกลงภายในสามนาทีเลยน่ะสิ! นั่นท่านเจมี่แห่ง counterfeit เซ็กซี่ร็อคสตาร์อันดับหนึ่งจากการโหวตในนิตยสารสองปีซ้อนเชียวนะ!"  
  
บางทีเอซรากับเจมี่อาจจะเหมาะกันมากกว่าที่คิดก็ได้...โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์นึกในใจ ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่ได้พูดออกไป เลือกที่จะยิ้มหยอกแทน  
  
"คนละเจ้ากับที่โหวตให้ป๊าโทบี้ใช่มั้ยล่ะ~"  
  
เอซราหรี่ตาทำหน้าเหม็นเบื่อ แต่ก็ยอมรับว่าใช่  
  
"จ้ะ เจ้าเด็กเห่อพ่อ! เจมี่น่ะรุ่นไลท์เวท เพิ่งเดินเต๊าะแต๊ะในวงการ แต่ป๊าโทบี้เค้ารุ่นเฮฟวี่เวดแล้วนะ จะมาเทียบกันได้ยังไง!?"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มรับคำล้อของญาติอย่างภาคภูมิใจ เมื่อเริ่มผ่อนคลายแล้วก็คลายมือออก จับช้อนชาสีเงินคนของเหลวสีน้ำตาลแดงในถ้วยกระเบื้องอย่างบรรจง ระวังไม่ให้เกิดเสียง กิริยาผู้ดีนิ่มนวลแบบที่คนมีเชื้ออเมริกันอย่างเอซราเห็นแล้วเหนื่อยแทนทุกที  
  
"ไม่สำคัญหรอกว่าคนอื่นคิดยังไง ถามใจตัวเองดูเถอะโทบี้"  
  
เอซรานั่งท้าวคางด้วยแขนข้างหนึ่ง เมียงมองญาติหนุ่มที่ยกแก้วขึ้นจิบชาอุ่นๆ แม้ปากไม่ว่างตอบ แต่ดวงตากลมสวยสีฟ้าเป็นประกาย สื่อว่ารับรู้และเข้าใจสิ่งที่เอซราต้องการจะสื่อ  
  
เมื่อถ้วยกระเบื้องในมือแทบจะว่างเปล่า โทบี้ก็วางมันลง ปากชมพูธรรมชาติอ้าออกบอกคำตอบที่แว่บขึ้นมาตั้งแต่ได้ยินคำขอที่แสนกระทันหัน เพราะเป็นคนหัวดื้อผิดภาพลักษณ์ภายนอก  
  
"เราคิดว่ามันยังเร็วเกินไปอยู่ดี พวกเราควรทำความรู้จักกันมากกว่านี้ แล้วค่อยตัดสินใจ"  
  
คำตอบของญาติหนุ่มทำให้ส่วนหนึ่งในใจคนฟังยิ้มยินดี ร่างสูงเพรียวผิวขาวเนียนเอนหลังพิงพนักแล้วเงยหน้ามองก้อนเมฆบนฟ้าสีคราม  
  
"ก็ดีเหมือนกัน เพราะเอาจริงๆ เอซก็เป็นห่วงโทบี้นะ"  
  
"ทำไมเหรอ?"  
  
เอซราละสายตาจากบนฟ้า จ้องสบตาสีเดียวกันของโทบี้ด้วยท่าทีมาดมั่นจริงจัง  
  
"ก็เพราะว่าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ขี้เบื่อมากน่ะสิ! ถ้าเราทำตัวว่าได้มาง่าย คบไม่ถึงสามวันก็โดนฟันแล้วทิ้งแน่นอน!!"  
  
คิ้วของอีรอสหนุ่มผูกเป็นปม "แย่ขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?"  
  
"ผู้ชายก็อย่างนี้แหละโทบี้ จะไปคาดหวังอะไร"  
  
"แต่เราก็เป็นผู้ชายนะเอซ"  
  
เจ้าของชื่อกลอกตามองบน "เอาใหม่ก็ได้ ผู้ชายที่เป็นร็อคสตาร์ก็อย่างงี้กันทั้งนั้นแหละ"  
  
"ป๊าโทบี้ก็เป็นร็อคสตาร์ โทบี้ก็เห็นป๊ามีแค่ม๊าคนเดียว ไม่ขี้เบื่อด้วย"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มปกป้องคุณป๊าของตัวเองด้วยสีหน้าท่าทีจริงจังราวกับอยู่ในคลาสโต้วาที เล่นเอาเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์แทบจะจับเขย่าไหล่ซักที...ก็คุณลุงจอห์นนี่น่ะโดนถอดเขี้ยวเล็บไปแล้วไงล่ะ จะเอามาเป็น Reference ได้ยังไง!?  
  
"ถ้าเจมี่ โบเวอร์เป็นคนแบบนั้นจริง เราก็จะไม่ไปหาเค้าให้เสียเวลา"  
  
เอซราคันปากอยากบอกว่าก็ลองคบๆกันเป็นประสบการณ์ซักครั้งในชีวิตดู จะเป็นไรไป แต่ก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่าโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ เป็นมนุษย์คนละประเภทกับตัวเอง  
  
ถ้าลองว่าเลือกจะรักจะผูกพันกับอะไรซักอย่าง โทบี้จะจริงใจกับมันมาก และนิสัยแบบนี้ก็อาจเป็นสาเหตุให้จมอยู่กับความเสียใจไปตลอดชีวิต  
  
เพราะงั้นก่อนที่จะเลือกเปิดรับใครเข้ามา ถ้าไม่มั่นใจว่าคุ้มค่า ก็ต้องปิดประตูใส่หน้าให้เร็วที่สุด  
  
"โทบี้...เกลียดเจมี่ บาวเวอร์แล้วเหรอ?"  
  
คนถูกถามส่ายหัว "เปล่านี่ ทำไมเอซพูดแบบนั้นล่ะ?"  
  
"อ้าว ก็เห็นพูดว่า---"  
  
"เราหมายความว่าถ้าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์เป็นคนแบบนั้นจริง เราก็จะไม่ไปเจอให้เสียเวลา" โทบี้ทวนคำพูดของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วชัดเจน  
  
"แล้วเอซมีอะไรพิสูจน์ได้ว่าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์เป็นคนเบื่อง่ายไม่จริงใจแบบนั้นมั้ย?"  
  
"คือ...ก็เห็นใครๆพูดกัน เราก็ไม่รู้หรอก"  
  
ลูกชายของศาสตราจารย์ ยังไงก็ได้เชื้อความฉลาดและคิดอ่านตามเหตุตามผลมาไม่มากก็น้อย และโทบี้ก็มักจะเชื่อมันมากกว่าสิ่งที่ไร้ข้อพิสูจน์ แน่นอนว่าคำหวานที่นักร้องผมทองบอกกับเค้าก็จัดอยู่ในประเภทเดียวกัน  
  
"นั่นล่ะ ในเมื่อไม่มีอะไรพิสูจน์คำคนเค้าว่ากันมา เราก็ต้องให้โอกาสคนที่โดนกล่าวหา ไม่ใช่ตัดสินเอาเองจากข่าวลือ จริงมั้ย?"  
  
เมื่อตบท้ายด้วยรอยยิ้มน่ารักของโทบี้ คำพูดที่เหมือนสั่งสอนก็ดูจะลดระดับความหมั่นไส้ลงไปหลายเลเวล เอซรายิ้มตามแล้วส่ายหัวกับความเป็นคนยุติธรรมกับทุกเรื่องของญาติหนุ่ม  
  
โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็เป็นคนแบบนี้...  
เพราะแบบนี้ถึงมีแต่คนหลงใหล อยากทำความรู้จักคบหา  
  
คนภายนอกชอบมองว่าโทบี้ซื่อๆเซื่องๆ หลอกได้ไม่ยาก น้อยคนนักจะได้รู้จักตัวตนที่แท้จริงของโทบี้...แบบเค้า  
  
"แปลว่าตกลงจะไป?"  
  
"ใช่ เราอยากเจอเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ แต่จะไปเพื่อยื่นข้อเสนอใหม่"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงเอ่ยด้วยตาเป็นประกาย ในที่สุดก็ตัดสินใจได้เสียที เป็นความโล่งใจเหมือนเวลาไขปริศนาบนกระดาษได้สำเร็จ  
  
มือขาวคว้ามือเรียบนิ่มของเอซราแล้วขุดวิชาออดอ้อนที่ใครก็ไม่เคยเอาชนะได้ (เว้นแต่ม๊าจู๊ดคนเดียว)  
  
"เอซ ช่วยโทบี้หน่อยนะ~"  
  
"หมายความว่าไงน่ะโทบี้ ยื่นข้อเสนออะไร? แล้วจะเอาอะไรมาอ้างล่ะ ลุงจอห์นนี่ก็อยู่บ้านไม่ใช่เหรอ?"  
  
เอซราขมวดคิ้วงุนงง เริ่มจะตามญาติหนุ่มคนนี้ไม่ทันเสียแล้ว โทบี้เอียงคอขบคิดกับปัญหาข้อนี้อยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะเสนอความคิดออกมา  
  
"โทบี้จะขอให้ป๊าพาพวกเราไปดินเนอร์ที่ร้านอาหารแถวนั้น แล้วค่อยหาช่วงแว่บไปที่ผับ"  
  
"ตลกเหอะโทบี้ ถึงจะทำงั้นได้ แต่ถ้าหายไปนานๆ ป๊าโทบี้ต้องสงสัยแน่!"  
  
"นั่นแหละ..." ยิ่งรอยยิ้มของญาติหนุ่มหวานมากเท่าไหร่ เอซรา เครเดนซ์ ดัมเบิลดอร์ ยิ่งสังหรณ์ใจไม่ดี  
  
"...ที่ต้องขอให้เอซช่วยถ่วงเวลาป๊าไว้ให้หน่อย"  
  
_โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์..._  
_คิดจะหาเรื่องตายให้ลูกพี่ลูกน้องตัวเองหรือไงกัน!?_  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงชะรูดผู้มีเค้าโครงใบหน้าโดดเด่นสะดุดตา นั่งกอดอกมองตรงไปเบืัองหน้าด้วยท่าทีนิ่งขรึมน่าเกรงขาม ผมสีเข้มหยักศกน้อยๆจัดทรงอย่างดีให้มาดนักธุรกิจผู้กำลังรุ่งเรืองเฟื่องฟู  
  
หากแต่แท้จริงแล้ว คนคนนี้อายุแค่ 21 ปี ยังเป็นนักศึกษามหาลัยมีชื่อที่สุดของเมือง เข็มประธานสมาคมนักศึกษาเคมบริดจ์สีทองตรงอกเสื้อ ส่องประกายเมื่อต้องแสงอาทิตย์ยามบ่าย  
  
เป็นยามบ่ายที่คัลลัม เทอร์เนอร์ ธีซีอุส สคาร์เมนเดอร์ ควรจะได้อยู่ในห้องสภานักศึกษา สะสางงานเพื่อที่ว่าเย็นนี้จะกลับไปกินข้าวที่บ้านกับน้องชายที่อ่อนกว่าสามปีได้ทัน  
  
แต่แผนก็ดันล่มกระทันหัน เมื่อเพื่อนเก่าเพื่อนแก่เกิดนึกอยากจะย้อนความหลังวันวานสมัยเรียนอีตันด้วยการเรียกมาเจอหน้าในเล้าท์ของโรงแรมมีชื่อระดับห้าดาว  
  
เห็นได้ชัดว่าการบริการของโรงแรมระดับท็อปของประเทศนั้นดีเยี่ยม เพราะตั้งแต่เข้ามาก็บริการเวลคัมดริ้งค์ให้คัลลัมทันทีที่แจ้งชื่อเพื่อนคนที่ว่า แถมยังมีของว่างเป็นเค้กหน้าตาสวยเสียจนไม่กล้ากิน ทั้งที่เค้าไม่ได้สั่ง  
  
แต่ต่อให้เป็นเค้กที่อร่อยที่สุดในโลกนี้ อารมณ์ของคัลลัมก็ไม่มีทางจะดีไปกว่านี้ได้  
  
ในใจของชายหนุ่มวัย 21 ปีนึกหวั่นระแวง คิดสารตะไปมากมายว่ามีเหตุผลอะไรเบื้องหลังการพบหน้ากันครั้งนี้ รวมถึงกลัวที่คนสำคัญอย่างเอ็ดดี้ น้องชายร่วมสายเลือด จะรู้ว่าพี่ชายคนนี้ปิดบังอะไรไว้  
  
หลังจากซัดกาแฟหมดไปแก้วที่สอง คนที่นัดไว้ก็มาได้เสียที  
  
เจ้าของร่างสูงเพรียวมาในชุดเสื้อยืดสีดำและกางเกงยีนส์แสนธรรมดา ผมสีทองอร่ามมัดสูงเผยเครื่องหน้าหล่อเหลาที่ดูดีขึ้นกว่าสมัยเรียนมากนัก คัลลัมนึกด่ามันในใจว่าอยู่ในที่ร่ม จะใส่แว่นกันแดดสีชามาทำหอกอะไร แต่ก็นั่นล่ะ เค้าไม่เคยเข้าใจความคิดของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ได้เต็มร้อยอยู่แล้ว  
  
หากว่าตอนเป็นเด็กมัธยม เพื่อนของคัลลัมคนนี้จะมีใบหน้าหวานสวยไม่แพ้หญิงสาว กาลเวลาก็ได้ทำให้เค้าความสวยเปลี่ยนเป็นความกร้าวแกร่งห้าวหาญ  
  
ริมฝีปากหยักโค้งขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มเมื่อเห็นเพื่อนเก่ามารออยู่ตามเวลา เจมี่โบกมือให้หญิงสาวกลุ่มหนึ่งที่กระตือรือร้นอยากได้ความสนใจจากนักร้องนำแห่ง counterfeit แต่เมื่อนั่งลงตรงโซฟาพนักสูงที่ปิดกั้นเป็นส่วนตัว ตรงข้ามกับคัลลัม หนุ่มผมทองก็ถอดแว่นกันแดด เผยดวงตาสีฟ้าอ่อนที่คัลลัมจำได้ชัดเจน  
  
"ขอบใจที่มานะ พอดีแวะมาแสดงที่เคมบริดจ์ เลยอยากเจอกันซักหน่อย"  
  
คัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์กดยิ้มเยาะที่มุมปาก "เลิกตอแหลเลยไอ้เจมส์ กูไม่เชื่อหรอกว่าอยู่ดีๆมึงก็เกิดพิศวาสอยากเจอกู มีอะไรก็รีบๆว่ามา คนอื่นเค้ามีงานต้องรีบกลับไปทำ"  
  
"ใจร้ายจริงๆเลย มิสเตอร์ซาลาแมนเดอร์" เจมี่แสร้งเอามือทาบอก ดวงตาสีฟ้าเผยความสะท้านสะเทือนใจ ชื่อที่เจมี่ใช้ล้อใช้เรียกเพื่อนสนิทที่อีตันมาตั้งแต่เมื่อก่อน ทำเอาคัลลัมทั้งคิดถึง ทั้งอยากโดดถีบคนตรงหน้า  
  
"สคาร์เมนเดอร์ ไอ้สัด!"  
  
"เออๆ มิสเตอร์สคาร์เมนเดอร์ครับ พอดีว่าผมจำได้ว่าคุณมึงอยู่มอเคมบริดจ์ มีอำนาจบาดใหญ่ในหมู่นักศึกษา..."  
  
"มึงพูดเหมือนกูเป็นมาเฟีย ไอ้ห่า กูเป็นประธานนักศึกษา!"  
  
"นั่นแหละ ประธานนักศึกษา" เจมี่ย้ำตำแหน่งของเพื่อนอย่างขอไปที ยิ่งเห็นคัลลัมยัวะจนหลุดมาดขรึมเข้มก็ยิ่งชวนให้ขำ ใบหน้าของเพื่อนผู้ตัวสูงกว่าดูตลกมากขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อได้ยินคำถามของเจมี่  
  
"พอดีอยากให้คุณมึงช่วยเช็คให้หน่อยว่าเด็กคนนี้เรียนที่เคมบริดจ์หรือเปล่า?"  
  
คัลลัมหน้าซีดเผือด สิ่งแรกที่นึกถึงคือน้องชายคนเดียวที่ติ่งเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ โดยไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่ามีหนทางเข้าหานักร้องหนุ่มผมทองอยู่ที่พี่ชายตัวเอง  
  
ถึงจะนึกกลัวใจ คัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์ก็กล้ำกลืนฝืนเก็บความกังวลใจนั้นไว้ ส่งยิ้มที่แสนฝืนเกร็งให้กับคนดังแห่งวงการร็อครุ่นใหม่  
  
"ใครวะ...?"  
  
"โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์"

  
  
_รอดไป...ไม่ใช่น้องกู_

  
  
"ถ้าคนนี้กูตอบได้เลย"

คัลลัมเริ่มผ่อนคลายมากขึ้นเมื่อยกภูเขาลงจากบ่าได้ในที่สุด ชายหนุ่มไขว้ขาเข้าหากันแล้วเริ่มสาธยายสิ่งที่ทำให้เจมี่ตาเป็นประกาย

  
"เด็กทุนเพชรยอดมงกุฏคนดัง คะแนนอันดับหนึ่งในจำนวนคนที่ยื่นสอบเข้าคณะรัฐศาสตร์ปีนี้ อย่างว่าล่ะนะ ลูกไม้หล่นไม่ไกลต้น ลูกของกบก็ต้องเป็นกบวันยันค่ำ"  
  
"หมายความว่า...?"  
  
คัลลัมเลิ่กคิ้วสูง "อ้าว กูนึกว่ามึงรู้อยู่แล้ว ก็น้องเค้าเป็นลูกของศาตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ อาจารย์ประจำคณะรัฐศาสตร์ที่มอกูไง"  
  
"อ๋อ ก็ว่าคุ้นๆอยู่" นักร้องหนุ่มพยายามนึกรวบรวมข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับตระกูลกรินเดลวัลด์เท่าที่เค้าจำได้ ซึ่งส่วนมากก็เป็นแซมนี่ล่ะสรุปรวบยอดให้ฟัง  
  
ส่วนเรื่องที่เค้านัดคัลลัมมาถาม ก็เป็นเรื่องที่หาข้อมูลยืนยันจากที่ไหนไม่ได้ มีเพื่อนมีเส้นสายก็ต้องใช้ให้คุ้มกันหน่อยสิ!  
  
"ว่าแต่มึงมีอะไรกับน้องเค้าเหรอวะ ไปรู้จักกันได้ไง? ให้กูไปถามแม่เค้าให้มั้ย กูเคยเป็นทีเอของแม่เค้าปีที่แล้ว"  
  
"ไม่เป็นไร แค่นี้ก็ช่วยกูได้เยอะแล้ว" เจมี่คลี่ยิ้มสดใสอิ่มเอมใจเมื่อการเจอกันวันนี้ไม่ทำให้เสียเที่ยว เค้าเอื้อมมือไปตบบ่าเพื่อนเก่าจากอีตัน ขอบคุณจากใจจริง และทำท่าจะลุกจากไป  
  
"เดี๋ยวสิวะไอ้เจมี่ อย่าบอกนะว่ามึงเรียกกูมาถามแค่นี้!?"  
  
พอยืนด้วยกันทั้งคู่ ก็เห็นได้ชัดว่าคัลลัมสูงล้ำหน้าเพื่อนเก่าไปไกลมาก ถึงอย่างนั้น ด้วยมาดมั่นอกมั่นใจของพ่อหนุ่มร็อคสตาร์ ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้รู้สึกโดนข่มหรือด้อยกว่าแต่อย่างใด  
  
"เออ ก็แค่นี้แหละ ซาลาแมนเดอร์ ไว้ว่างจากตามก้นน้องมึงต้อยๆแล้วไปแดกเหล้ากับกูกับแซมด้วย เข้าใจ?"  
  
"ไอ้ห่าเจมี่! กูชื่อสคาร์เมนเดอร์!!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.  


  
  
"ถ้าคนนี้กูตอบได้เลย" คัลลัมเริ่มผ่อนคลายมากขึ้นเมื่อยกภูเขาลงจากบ่าได้ในที่สุด ชายหนุ่มไขว้ขาเข้าหากันแล้วเริ่มสาธยายสิ่งที่ทำให้เจมี่ตาเป็นประกาย  
  
"เด็กทุนเพชรยอดมงกุฏคนดัง คะแนนอันดับหนึ่งในจำนวนคนที่ยื่นสอบเข้าคณะรัฐศาสตร์ปีนี้ อย่างว่าล่ะนะ ลูกไม้หล่นไม่ไกลต้น ลูกของกบก็ต้องเป็นกบวันยันค่ำ"  
  
"หมายความว่า...?"  
  
คัลลัมเลิ่กคิ้วสูง "อ้าว กูนึกว่ามึงรู้อยู่แล้ว ก็น้องเค้าเป็นลูกของศาตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ อาจารย์ประจำคณะรัฐศาสตร์ที่มอกูไง"  
  
"อ๋อ ก็ว่าคุ้นๆอยู่" นักร้องหนุ่มพยายามนึกรวบรวมข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับตระกูลกรินเดลวัลด์เท่าที่เค้าจำได้ ซึ่งส่วนมากก็เป็นแซมนี่ล่ะสรุปรวบยอดให้ฟัง  
  
ส่วนเรื่องที่เค้านัดคัลลัมมาถาม ก็เป็นเรื่องที่หาข้อมูลยืนยันจากที่ไหนไม่ได้ มีเพื่อนมีเส้นสายก็ต้องใช้ให้คุ้มกันหน่อยสิ!  
  
"ว่าแต่มึงมีอะไรกับน้องเค้าเหรอวะ ไปรู้จักกันได้ไง? ให้กูไปถามแม่เค้าให้มั้ย กูเคยเป็นทีเอของแม่เค้าปีที่แล้ว"  
  
"ไม่เป็นไร แค่นี้ก็ช่วยกูได้เยอะแล้ว" เจมี่คลี่ยิ้มสดใสอิ่มเอมใจเมื่อการเจอกันวันนี้ไม่ทำให้เสียเที่ยว เค้าเอื้อมมือไปตบบ่าเพื่อนเก่าจากอีตัน ขอบคุณจากใจจริง และทำท่าจะลุกจากไป  
  
"เดี๋ยวสิวะไอ้เจมี่ อย่าบอกนะว่ามึงเรียกกูมาถามแค่นี้!?"  
  
พอยืนด้วยกันทั้งคู่ ก็เห็นได้ชัดว่าคัลลัมสูงล้ำหน้าเพื่อนเก่าไปไกลมาก ถึงอย่างนั้น ด้วยมาดมั่นอกมั่นใจของพ่อหนุ่มร็อคสตาร์ ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้รู้สึกโดนข่มหรือด้อยกว่าแต่อย่างใด  
  
"เออ ก็แค่นี้แหละ ซาลาแมนเดอร์ ไว้ว่างจากตามก้นน้องมึงต้อยๆแล้วไปแดกเหล้ากับกูกับแซมด้วย เข้าใจ?"  
  
"ไอ้ห่าเจมี่! กูชื่อสคาร์เมนเดอร์!!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สองพระนายของเราก็ลาก(?)ที่ปรึกษาของแต่ละคนออกมาใช้งานกันอย่างเต็มตัวเลยล่ะค่ะ ในที่สุดก็ได้ใส่ #ThesNewt ในเรื่องแบบเต็มๆซะที 🤣🤣🤣 
> 
> ตอนหน้าพักคู่เด็กๆนะคะ จะเป็นตอนของเหล่ารุ่นใหญ่ ถ้ารอติดตามเหมือนเคยก็จะดีใจมากเลยล่ะค่ะ ✌️
> 
> ปล. ฟอว์คเป็นชื่อนกฟีนิกส์ของศ.ดัมเบิลดอร์ในรุ่นพวกแฮร์รี่ แต่ตรงนี้ขอยืมมาเป็นเจ้าหมาน้อยซักหน่อยละกันค่ะ
> 
> ปล.2 มุกล้อนามสกุลซาลาแมนเดอร์นี่...เรื่องจริงของอิชั้นตอนได้ยินนามสกุลนิวท์เองค่ะ


	12. Chapter 11 : This is a Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แอบมาอัพก่อนอีกละค่ะ...พอดีกัปตันเจมี่ขับเรือ ก็เลยฉลองซะหน่อย 
> 
> คาราวนี้เป็นพาร์ทความหลังที่โยงมาถึงปัจจุบันของเหล่าผู้ใหญ่ค่ะ แอบมีรักข้างเดียว เกรฟส์เดิลดอร์ นิดนึงนะคะ อย่าห่วงไป เป็นแค่ในอดีตค่ะ ปัจจุบันคุณอาโคลมีน้องเอซคนเดียวนะคะ 🙊

แม้จะไม่มีการเรียนการสอน แต่ช่วงก่อนเปิดภาคการศึกษาใหม่ เป็นช่วงที่ไม่ว่าคณาจารย์คนไหนก็มีเรื่องที่ต้องตระเตรียมจัดการกันทั้งนั้น ศาสตราจารย์เดวิค จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์เอง ก็ไม่ใช่ข้อยกเว้น

ร่างสูงตามมาตรฐานชายชาวอังกฤษทั่วไป เดินส่งยิ้มอ่อนโยนทักทายใครต่อใครที่เดินผ่าน ต่อให้เป็นอาจารย์ด้วยกันหรือภารโรงก็ได้รับการปฏิบัติระดับเดียวกัน  
  
เรียกได้ว่าถ้าพูดถึงชื่อศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ คนส่วนมากก็จะเห็นพ้องต้องกันว่า ช่างเป็นคนที่ใครเห็นใครก็หลงใหลชื่นชม เป็นพ่อพระใจบุญลงมาเดินดิน พิสูจน์ได้ด้วยโครงการการกุศลและกิจกรรมเคลื่อนไหวเพื่อสิทธิมนุษยชนที่เจ้าตัวทำมาแทบจะทั้งชีวิตวัยหนุ่ม  
  
จนป่านนี้หลายคนก็ยังเชื่อไม่ลงว่าพ่อพระแสนดีผู้นี้แต่งงานกับร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนานจนมีลูกชายที่ปีนี้อายุครบสิบแปดปีเต็มแล้ว  
  
"จะกลับแล้วเหรอครับ ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์?"  
  
เนื้อเสียงแหบเสน่ห์อันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ ดังมาจากทางด้านหลัง ศาสตราจารย์คนดังหยุดฝีเท้าแล้วเหลียวหลังกลับไปมอง คิ้วเรียวเลิ่กขึ้นข้างหนึ่งด้วยความประหลาดใจ เพราะไม่เห็นคนคนนี้ในที่ประชุมคณาจารย์  
  
"วันนี้เข้ามอด้วยเหรอครับ ศาสตราจารย์เกรฟส์?"  
  
โคลิน เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ กดยิ้มเปี่ยมเสน่ห์ให้กับอาจารย์รุ่นพี่ ร่างที่สูงห่างกันไม่มากนัก เมื่อก้าวเข้ามายืนเคียงกัน กลับให้ความรู้สึกที่แตกต่าง  
  
หากศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ทำให้คนมองรู้สึกหัวใจอุ่นวาบราวกับนั่งอุ่นตัวข้างเตาผิงในวันอันแสนหนาว ศาสตราจารย์เกรฟส์ก็ชวนให้ร้อนวูบวาบเพราะความเซ็กซี่ที่แผ่ผ่านดวงตาคู่เรียว และรูปร่างล่ำสันในชุดสูทสามชิ้นสีโทนขาวและดำ  
  
ศาสตราจารย์ทั้งสองเป็นอาหารตาและความภูมิใจของมหาวิทยาลัยเสมอ  
  
"ปีนี้ถูกขอร้องให้เป็นที่ปรึกษากิจกรรมปฐมนิเทศต้อนรับเด็กปีหนึ่งน่ะครับ จะไม่เข้ามาดูความคืบหน้าเลยคงไม่ได้ นี่ก็ใกล้จะถึงวันงานแล้ว"  
  
"เหนื่อยแย่เลยนะครับ ศาสตราจารย์เกรฟส์" คนอาวุโสกว่าออกปากเป็นเชิงปลอบโยนและขอบคุณ  
  
มือข้างที่ถือกระเป๋าเอกสารเตรียมกลับบ้านขยับขึ้นสูง เพื่อที่จะดูนาฬิกาข้อมือซึ่งเป็นของขวัญวันครบรอบแต่งงานจากคุณสามีร็อคเกอร์ เมื่อสี่ปีที่แล้ว  
  
พอเห็นว่ายังมีเวลาอีกพักใหญ่ กว่าจะถึงเวลานัด จู๊ดก็ผายมือเชิญรุ่นน้องหนุ่มวัยสามสิบกลางๆไปนั่งคุยกันตรงม้านั่งริมทางเดิน เพื่อไม่ให้ขวางท่าชาวบ้าน  
  
เมื่ออยู่กันตามลำพัง ทั้งคู่ก็วางคำเรียกแบบทางการลงไป เหลือแต่รุ่นพี่รุ่นน้องที่โชคดีได้มาเจอกันอีกครั้งที่เคมบริดจ์ สถาบันแห่งความทรงจำ  
  
"แล้วนี่จะกลับบ้านแล้วเหรอครับ พี่จู๊ด?"  
  
คนเป็นรุ่นพี่ทั้งสมัยเรียนและตอนทำงาน ผงกหัวพร้อมรอยยิ้มละมุนละไม รัศมีแห่งความสุขแผ่ชัดจนคนมองอดไม่ไหวที่จะพูดหยอกเย้า  
  
"วันนี้สามีพี่มารับกลับล่ะสิท่า"  
  
ศาตราจารย์หนุ่มวัยย่างสี่สิบ ยกสองมือประคองแก้มตัวเองที่ร้อนวาบ ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าจ้องหนุ่มรุ่นน้องที่อมยิ้มเมียงมองมา แล้วก็ชักจะเขินหนักกว่าก่อนหน้านี้  
  
"มันชัดขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ...?"  
  
"ถ้าไม่ใช่ผมที่รู้จักพี่มาตั้งแต่สมัยเรียนก็ดูไม่ออกหรอกครับ"  
  
"น่าอายจะตายไป อายุก็ไม่ใช่น้อยๆ ยังจะทำระริกระรี้เหมือนเด็กวัยรุ่นอีก..."  
  
จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ตำหนิตัวเองด้วยท่าทางกระแง้วกระงอด ปากอิ่มที่ยื่นออกมาก็ดูน่ารักเหมือนจะเลียนแบบน้องเป็ดน้อย  
  
ลองใครได้มาเห็นศาสตราจารย์ดี ว่าที่คณบดีที่อายุน้อยที่สุดในประวัติศาสตร์เป็นเช่นนี้ คงคิดว่ากินยาไม่เขย่าขวด แต่ความจริงแล้ว นี่ต่างหากคือโฉมหน้าที่เผยให้เห็นเฉพาะคนสนิทของเดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์  
  
"ไม่ได้เห็นพี่หลุดเขินแบบนี้มานานแล้วเหมือนกัน ปกติเห็นแต่มาดศาสตราจารย์ผู้เพียบพร้อมสมบูรณ์แบบ"  
  
"โธ่ อย่าแกล้งกันสิโคลิน..." ยิ่งฟังคำรุ่นน้อง จู๊ดก็ยิ่งหน้าแดง มือขาวโบกไปมาราวกับจะไล่ไอร้อนออกไปให้พ้น  
  
ท่าทางแก้ขัดเวลาเขินยังเหมือนจู๊ดเมื่อยี่สิบปีก่อนที่อยู่ในความทรงจำอันสวยงาม มิสเตอร์เกรฟส์นึกพลางอมยิ้ม  
  
"หลานโทบี้นี่ยิ่งโตก็ยิ่งเหมือนพี่นะครับ"  
  
เป็นความเมตตาของสวรรค์ที่โคลิน เกรฟส์ขอบคุณพระเจ้าทุกเช้าค่ำ เพราะเค้าคงทนมนุษย์แบบกรินเดลวัลด์ถึงสองคนบนโลกนี้ไม่ได้  
  
การเปลี่ยนเรื่องนี้ดูจะเรียกความสงบกลับมาให้กับคนฟัง จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์คลี่ยิัมอ่อนโยนให้กับคนอ่อนวัยกว่า เอียงคอน้อยๆเป็นคำถาม  
  
"เจอหลานแล้วเหรอ? ไปเจอกันที่ไหนล่ะเนี่ย ลูกไม่เห็นเล่าให้พี่ฟังเลย"  
  
โคลิน เกรฟส์ได้แต่ใช้รอยยิ้มแทนคำตอบ การบอกไปตามตรงว่าเจอโทไบอัส กรินเดลวัลด์ที่ไหน เท่ากับต้องเล่าตั้งแต่แรกว่าโทบี้ไปอยู่ที่ผับ Aurors ได้ยังไง ซึ่งเค้าในเวลานี้...ยังไม่สะดวกเปิดเผยความสัมพันธ์ลับๆที่เค้ามีกับเอซรา  
  
แต่ก็มีบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่เค้าพอจะแย้มพรายให้หม่าม๊าของโทบี้รู้ได้  
  
"เค้าเหมือนพี่ตอนหนุ่มๆเอามากๆ จนผมกลัวว่าอาจจะไปเข้าตาคนประเภทเดียวกับสามีพี่เข้าให้..."  
  
อาจารย์หนุ่มพยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะไม่เจาะลงลึกเกินไป แต่ก็ไม่ได้กว้างเสียจนตามคลำไม่ถูก คนฟังขมวดคิ้วฉงนทว่าก็ไม่ได้เรียกร้องขอข้อมูลอะไรเพิ่ม จะด้วยเพราะไม่สนใจ หรือคิดไม่ถึง โคลิน เกรฟส์ก็สุดแท้หยั่งถึง  
  
"ถ้าโทบี้จะได้เจอคนดีๆที่เหมือนพ่อเค้า พี่ก็ดีใจ"  
  
หลายครั้งหลายหน โคลิน เกรฟส์ก็ลืมไปว่า...รุ่นพี่ของเค้าคนนี้เองก็หลงสามีใช่ย่อย มาพูดอะไรทำนองนี้ก็ดูจะไม่ช่วยอะไร ทว่าเค้าก็บอกตรงๆไม่ได้เช่นกัน  
  
โคลิน เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์ ได้แต่แอบภาวนาว่าขอให้การหลับตาข้างหนึ่ง ทำเป็นมองไม่เห็นว่านักร้องหนุ่มผมทองที่ให้บรรยากาศเหมือนจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์สมัยวัยรุ่น ให้ความสนใจลูกชายของรุ่นพี่ที่เป็นรักข้างเดียวของตัวเค้า จะไม่ทำให้เรื่องลุกลามบานปลายไปไกล  
  
ถ้าหากว่าโทบี้จะเหมือนแม่มากกว่าพ่อ หนุ่มใหญ่วัยสามสิบแปดก็เชื่อมั่นว่าเด็กคนนี้จะไม่ตัดสินอะไรโง่ๆ  
  
"อยู่นี่เองจูดี้ มาทำอะไรอยู่ตร---"  
  
เสียงพูดแทรกที่อยู่ดีๆก็โผล่มาขัดจังหวะการสนทนาฉันท์น้องพี่ที่แสนราบรื่นและให้บรรยากาศดีๆ มาพร้อมกับใบหน้าหล่อเหลาดุดันของร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนานอย่าง จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์  
  
ผู้คนที่เคมบริดจ์เห็นชายผู้นี้กันจนชินชาเสียแล้ว เพราะเทียวไปเทียวมารับส่งภรรยาศาสตราจารย์ด้วยตัวเองมาหลายสิบปี จะมีก็แต่นักศึกษาอายุน้อยๆบางส่วนที่ตื่นเต้นจนต้องยกมือถือขึ้นมาแอบถ่ายรูป ซึ่งคนที่ชินกับความสนใจจากรอบด้านไม่รู้สึกเดือดร้อนอะไร...จริงๆคือไม่แคร์นั่นเอง  
  
คำพูดของจอห์นนี่ขาดห้วงกลางอากาศ สีหน้าพลันเปลี่ยนเป็นอาฆาตเพราะเจอโจทก์เก่าที่แตะต้องไม่ได้ ไล่ฆ่าไม่ตาย และทุกวันนี้ก็ต้องทนเห็นมันลอยหน้าลอยตาอยู่ข้างกายจูดี้ของเค้า  
  
"เกรฟส์..."  
  
"กรินเดลวัลด์..."  
  
ต่างฝ่ายต่างใช้คำเรียกที่แสนเหินห่าง แม้ว่าจะอายุเท่ากันและเคยคุ้นกันดีตั้งแต่ยี่สิบปีก่อน ย้อนไปเมื่อตอนที่โคลินเป็นน้องรหัสของจู๊ด และจอห์นนี่เป็นแฟนหนุ่มของรุ่นพี่ตาสวยคนนี้  
  
พวกเค้าคือศัตรูฟ้าประทานที่แตกต่าง ทว่าก็เคยมีเป้าหมายเดียวกัน นั่นคือการพิชิตใจเดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์  
  
ในตอนนี้ ความรู้สึกของโคลินเปลี่ยนไปจากยี่สิบปีก่อน เมื่อแผลใจได้รับการเยียวยาจากกาลเวลา และการเข้ามาของเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ ความรู้สึกที่เค้ามีต่อรุ่นพี่จู๊ดจึงเป็นเพียงความรักข้างเดียวครั้งหนึ่งเท่านั้น  
  
แต่จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ ไม่เคยไว้ใจ  
  
หมอนี่ไม่ชอบให้รุ่นพี่พูดถึงเค้า ไม่ชอบเวลาเค้าซื้อของขวัญในโอกาสพิเศษให้โทบี้ คนหวงลูกหึงเมียขั้นโคม่าคิดแต่ว่าเค้ารอหาช่องเสียบ หรือไม่ก็อกุศลระดับที่ว่าถ้าไม่ได้คนแม่ ก็จะเอาคนลูกแทน  
  
ต่อให้ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มใหญ่ไม่พูดออกมา ก็ใช่ว่าคนอย่างมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์จะเดาไม่ได้  
  
อย่างโบราณเค้าว่า ว่าผีย่อมเห็นผีด้วยกัน  
  
"ไปเถอะจูดี้ โทบี้รอกินข้าวกับเราอยู่"  
  
ถึงบางครั้งจะแสนซื่อ แต่เรื่องความไม่ชอบขี้หน้ากันของคนทั้งสอง จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็รู้อยู่แก่ใจดี เจ้าของร่างสันทัดค่อยๆลุกขึ้นปัดฝุ่นที่มองไม่เห็นบนกางเกงสแล็ค และเอ่ยขอตัวกับรุ่นน้อง  
  
กระเป๋าเอกสารที่วางข้างตัว โดนคุณสามีฉวยไปถือเรียบร้อยแล้ว มือข้างที่ว่างอยู่ยื่นออกมารอ ศาสตราจารย์ดีอมยิ้มขบขัน ก่อนจะสอดมือเข้าไปประสานตอบ ออกแรงบีบแทนคำปลอบให้ใจเย็น  
  
ทว่าดวงตาของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ยังคงแลดูเกรี้ยวกราดดุดัน จนกระทั่งขึ้นรถมาแล้ว อารมณ์ของคุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์ก็ยังไม่ดีขึ้นเลย  
  
"นี่...โกรธอะไรน่ะ จอห์น?"  
  
หลังจากขับออกมาจากรั้วเขตมหาวิทยาลัย จู๊ดก็ยิงคำถามใส่ทันที ตาคู่สวยสีฟ้าครามมองคุณสามีร็อคเกอร์ที่จับพวงมาลัยด้วยมือข้างเดียว ส่วนอีกข้างกำแน่นวางแนบบนหน้าขา ดวงตาสีฟ้ามองตรงไปเบื้องหน้า ทำราวกับไม่ได้ยินคำถามของจู๊ด  
  
"จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์..."  
  
"เปล่านี่ ไม่มีอะไร"  
  
"ต้องมีสิ เป็นอะไรล่ะ? โกรธที่ชั้นคุยกับโคลินเหรอ?"  
  
แค่ได้ยินชื่อคู่อริ จอห์นนี่ยังจึ้กปากขัดใจ ไม่ชอบที่คนของเค้าเรียกขานชื่อเสียงเรียงนามของอีกฝ่ายอย่างสนิทสนม แต่เพราะรู้ว่าโคลิน เกรฟส์เป็นรุ่นน้องที่จูดี้ให้ความสำคัญ สิ่งที่เค้าทำได้ก็มีแค่คอยระแวดระวังภัยใกล้ตัว  
  
"ก็ไม่เชิง แล้วคุยอะไรกันน่ะ? ทำไมต้องไปนั่งกันในซุ้มในสวนตามลำพังด้วย คนอื่นมาเห็นเค้าจะคิดยังไงหืม?"  
  
"จะคิดอะไรได้อีกล่ะ? ก็แค่เพื่อนร่วมงานธรรมดา ชั้นเองก็แก่เป็นตาลุงแล้วด้วย จะมีอะไรเสียหาย?"  
  
มือที่กำเสียแน่นคลายออก แล้วเลื่อนขึ้นมาแตะที่ข้างแก้มของภรรยาซึ่งไม่ถอยหนี นั่งนิ่งปล่อยให้คนที่มีสิทธิ์ในตัวเค้าได้ทำตามใจ  
  
"ถึงแก่เป็นตาลุง จูดี้ของชั้นก็วิเศษที่สุด มีเสน่ห์ที่สุด เย้ายวนใจที่สุด เป็นสุดที่รักของชั้น..."  
  
ศิลปินมักจะพูดคำหวานกันเป็นกิจวัตร จนบางครั้งชวนให้กังขาว่าจริงเท็จแค่ไหน  
  
แต่สำหรับจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ที่โปรยความรักใส่จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์มาตั้งแต่วันแรกที่พบกัน เมื่อเค้าอายุ 18 และอีกฝ่ายแค่ 16 ปี เค้าพร้อมที่จะเชื่อว่าถ้อยคำฟังระรื่นหูเหล่านี้คือสิ่งที่อยู่ในใจของอีกฝ่าย  
  
ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มแนบมือตัวเองทาบทับกับมืออุ่นของคุณสามีร็อคเกอร์  
  
"ถ้าชั้นเป็นสุดที่รัก ก็เชื่อใจชั้นสิว่ามันไม่มีอะไร"  
  
"อื้อ..." จอห์นนี่ตอบเสียงในลำคอ ปล่อยให้ภรรยาที่อาวุโสกว่าสองปีลูบคลำเล่นกับมือข้างหนึ่งของเค้าตามแต่ใจอยาก  
  
ยามที่นิ้วเรียวสวยไล้ไปตามฝ่ามือ ก็พลันทำให้ร้อนวูบวาบขึ้นมา ทว่าเค้าก็ยังข่มใจอดทนไว้  
  
เพื่อให้ความคิดเฉไฉออกจากความปรารถนาที่จะหักรถเข้าข้างทาง แล้วเล่นบทรักกับคุณภรรยาในซอกซอยลับ จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงพยายามเปลี่ยนเรื่อง  
  
"ว่าแต่คุยอะไรกันเหรอ? เหมือนได้ยินพูดถึงลูกโทบี้ด้วยนี่ ใช่มั้ย?"  
  
พอเป็นเรื่องของลูกชายคนเดียว ชายผู้นี้ก็จะมีสกิลของปีศาจมาทำให้นึกอึ้งอยู่เสมอ คนเป็นแม่ครุ่นคิดถึงสิ่งที่รุ่นน้องบอก ตรองอยู่ในใจว่ามันหมายถึงอะไร จะเป็นแค่เชิงอุปมา หรืออิงมาจากเหตุการณ์จริง  
  
คนเป็นแม่ปะติดปะต่อท่าทีของลูกชาย กับคำเปรยจากโคลิน แล้วก็ตัดสินใจเงียบๆว่าจะจดมันไว้เป็นหนึ่งในประเด็นที่จะคุยกับโทบี้  
  
ส่วนคำที่บอกกับพ่อของลูกไปนั้น...  
  
"โคลินเค้าบอกว่าลูกน่ะเหมือนชั้นมาก อาจจะมีคนที่เหมือนกับนายมาถูกใจลูกเราก็ได้น่ะ"  
  
คนเป็นพ่อกดยิ้มเยาะที่มุมปาก เอ่ยตอบด้วยความมั่นใจเต็มที่ว่าของระดับลิมิเต็ดอิดิทชั่นอย่างจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์น่ะ ไม่มีเวอร์ชั่น 2.0 มาเทียบเคียงได้หรอก!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.


	13. Chapter 12 : This is my Answer

เจ้าของดวงตากลมโตสีฟ้าอ่อนเยาว์ เหลือบดูเวลาบนหน้าปัดนาฬิกาข้อมือ ยิ่งเข็มสั้นเข้าใกล้เลข 8 เด็กหนุ่มก็ยิ่งใจระทึก  
  
ตามเวลาที่ประกาศในเฟสบุ๊คของไลฟ์เฮ้าส์ Nagini การแสดงของ Counterfeit จะเริ่มเวลาสองทุ่มครึ่ง  
  
ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาหนึ่งทุ่มห้าสิบห้า ระยะทางจากร้านอาหาร Goldsteins กับจุดหมายปลายทางในวันนี้ของโทบี้ ห่างแค่ระยะเดินห้านาทีก็ถึง  
  
เด็กหนุ่มตัดสินใจว่าการไปพบเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก่อนการแสดง น่าจะดีที่สุด เพราะเค้ารอจนอีกฝ่ายแสดงสดจบไม่ได้ ถ้ากินมื้อเย็นเสร็จแล้ว ครอบครัวกรินเดลวัลด์-ดัมเบิลดอร์มีแพลนจะเข้าเมืองไปดูหนังฟอร์มยักษ์เกี่ยวกับการเดินทางทำภารกิจของพ่อมดหนุ่มคนหนึ่ง เป็นสปินออฟจากหนังชุดยอดฮิตเมื่อหลายสิบปีก่อน  
  
เท่ากับว่าโทบี้มีเวลาจัดการ 'ธุระ' ให้เสร็จ ภายในเวลาราวๆสามสิบนาที  
  
เด็กหนุ่มลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ เหลือบสายตามองเอซราที่นั่งอยู่ข้างกายเป็นสัญญาณไฟเขียวว่าแผนของเค้ากำลังจะเริ่มขึ้นแล้ว  
  
"อื้อ..อออ...ปวด..."  
  
เมื่อได้ยินเสียงที่แฝงความเจ็บปวดของลูกชาย จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นจากโทรศัพท์มือถือ บทสนทนาแชทที่รอคำตอบอยู่ถูกทอดทิ้งทันที เพราะความเป็นไปของลูกโทบี้เป็น first priority ของร็อคสตาร์ผู้นี้มาตั้งแต่สิบแปดปีก่อน  
  
"เป็นอะไรไปลูก?? หนูปวดตรงไหน ปวดมากมั้ย!?"  
  
คนเป็นภรรยารีบยกมือขึ้นกดไหล่สามีที่ร้อนรนเด้งตัวจากที่นั่งอีกฟาก ร่ำๆจะพุ่งเข้าไปหาลูกชายที่นั่งงอตัวโอบแขนกอดรอบเอวตัวเอง  
  
พวกเค้ามองไม่เห็นสีหน้าของโทบี้ แต่ท่าทีตกอกตกใจของเอซราที่ร่วมแสดงด้วยก็นับว่าช่วยให้การแสดงสดครั้งนี้ดูสมจริงทีเดียว  
  
"ต้องเป็นเพราะหอยจานนั้นแน่ๆเลย! เอซก็ว่าอยู่ว่ามันดูไม่ค่อยสุก ไหวมั้ยโทบี้ หน้าโทบี้ซีดมากเลยนะ!"  
  
ลำพังแค่เสียงร้องบอกความเจ็บปวดของลูกชาย จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ร้อนรนจะแย่อยู่แล้ว ยิ่งเอซราบอกว่าโทบี้ทรมานจนหน้าถอดสี ใจของคนเป็นพ่อก็ยิ่งเดือดพล่าน  
  
ร็อคสตาร์ขาใหญ่ดึงผ้ารองกั้นเปื้อนที่สวมอยู่ออกจากคอ แล้วฟาดมันลงกับโต๊ะเสียงดังสนั่น ศาตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์นึกขอบคุณเหลือเกินที่สามีจองห้องเดี่ยว ไม่อย่างนั้นคงทำให้แขกคนอื่นๆแตกตื่นยกใหญ่  
  
แต่ดูเหมือนเค้าจะประมาทความคลั่งรักลูกของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์มากไปหน่อย เพราะพ่อเจ้าประคุณประกาศเสียงกร้าวราวกับมีฟ้าผ่าลงมากลางร้าน  
  
"ทำให้ลูกโทบี้ของชั้นต้องทรมานเพราะอาหารเกรดต่ำแบบนี้ ชั้นจะฟ้องร้อง!!"  
  
"จอห์น ใจเย็นๆก่อนสิ"  
  
คราวนี้ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์เป็นฝ่ายลุกพรวด สาวเท้าตามหลังคุณสามีที่ก้าวขาเดินรี่ออกจากห้องส่วนตัวไปด้วยมาดคุกคาม แถมยังกระชากคอเสื้อบริกรที่ประจำอยู่หน้าห้อง สั่งให้นำทางไปหาผู้จัดการร้านเดี๋ยวนี้  
  
"ป๊า-- อึ่กกกก...! ป๊าอย่าทำแบบนี้ โทบี้ไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ"  
  
"หน้าซีดขนาดนี้ยังจะบอกไม่เป็นไรอีกเหรอโทบี้!"  
  
เอซราสานต่ออย่างลื่นไหล เล่นใหญ่ไฟกะพริบสวมบทบาทลูกพี่ลูกน้องผู้ห่วงใย มือขาวทั้งลูบหลังทั้งบีบนวดไหล่ พยายามให้กำลังใจนักแสดงมือใหม่อย่างโทบี้  
  
หนึ่งในแฟคเตอร์ที่อาจจะทำให้แผนล่มก็คือการแสดงที่ไม่เนียนของโทบี้ เพราะงั้นก็ต้องมีนักแสดงประกอบมืออาชีพอย่างเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ช่วยเสริมทัพ  
  
"เราว่า...เราไปห้องน้ำซักเดี๋ยว คงจะดีขึ้นเอง"  
  
"โทบี้..." ใจคนเป็นพ่อนั้นไม่อยากจะยอมอยู่เฉยดูลูกทรมานแบบนี้เลย แต่พอโทบี้เงยใบหน้า(ที่ดูเหมือน)ซีดขาว จ้องตรงมาด้วยลูกแก้วสีฟ้าเข้มที่มีน้ำตาคลอหน่วง (อันนี้ของจริง) ความหัวร้อนของร็อคสตาร์แห่งเกาะอังกฤษก็ลดเลเวลลงมาชั่วคราว  
  
"เดินไหวหรือเปล่าลูก?" พอคุณสามีเย็นลงแล้ว จู๊ดก็หันมาถามลูกชายด้วยเสียงอันอ่อนโยน โทบี้ผงกหัวรับหนึ่งที แล้วค่อยๆลุกขึ้นมาโดยมีเอซราประคอง  
  
"เดี๋ยวผมพาโทบี้ไปเองนะครับ"  
  
"อื้อ ฝากด้วยนะเอซ" จู๊ดส่งสายตาขอบคุณให้กับหลานชาย แต่โทบี้กลับบรรจงดันแขนที่ช่วยประคองตัวออก พลางส่ายหัว  
  
"เราไม่เป็นไร ไปเองได้จริงๆ"  
  
"ไหวแน่เหรอ?"  
  
"ไหวสิ แค่ท้องไส้ไม่ดีเอง ไม่ต้องตามมานะ น่ะ---น่าอายจะตายไป"  
  
แก้มแดงๆของโทบี้นั้นเป็นของจริง เพราะสายตาเป็นห่วงเป็นใยที่คุณป๊าคุณม๊าส่งมา พาลทำให้รู้สึกผิดที่เล่นละครตบตา แต่จะถอยตอนนี้ก็คงไม่ได้แล้ว  
  
ถ้าไม่ไปเจอเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ตอนนี้ คนคนนั้นจะคิดว่าคำตอบของโทบี้คือการปฏิเสธ แล้วชีวิตนี้ก็อาจไม่ได้เจอกันอีกเลย  
  
ถึงจะเพิ่งรู้จักกัน โทบี้ก็ไม่อยากเสียโอกาสที่จะได้ทำความรู้จักคนคนนี้ไป เพียงเพราะความกลัว  
  
"งั้น...เดี๋ยวโทบี้กลับมานะครับ"  
  
คำขอพร้อมใบหน้าเขินอายของโทบี้ทำให้พ่อแม่ของเจ้าตัว ยอมไม่ตามไปเฝ้าถึงหน้าห้องน้ำ ส่วนเอซราที่ก่อนหน้านี้ถามไถ่ห่วงใยแทบเป็นแทบตาย กลับยอมให้ญาติหนุ่มไปเองง่ายๆ แน่นอนว่ามันเป็นไปตามแผนการของพวกเค้า  
  
เมื่อร่างสูงเพรียวหายลับไปหลังบานประตูห้องส่วนตัวที่พวกเค้าครอบครองในเวลานี้ ความกดดันก็ซัดสาดเข้าหาเอซรา เครเดนซ์ ดัมเบิลดอร์  
  
แผนส่งตัวโทบี้ออกนอกห้องสำเร็จไปได้ด้วยดี  
ส่วนแผนสองที่มีเป้าหมายอยู่ที่การรั้งตัวคุณลุงจอห์นนี่ไม่ให้ไปตามตัวโทบี้ เป็นหน้าที่ของเค้า...!  
  
"ผมว่านะครับ...ต้องเป็นเพราะหอยจานนั้นแน่ๆเลย!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
เป็นเรื่องปกติที่ก่อนขึ้นแสดงบนเวที นักร้องนำของวงจะตื่นเต้นร้อนรนจนต้องหาทางรวบรวมสมาธิอยู่เพียงลำพัง และคนในวงก็จะปล่อยให้เจมี่ได้ทำตามใจ ไม่ไปข้องเกี่ยวจนกว่าเจ้าตัวจะเรียกร้อง  
  
ทว่าวันนี้เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ กลับดูจะรอคอยให้มีใครมาขัดจังหวะ หรือส่งสัญญาณบางอย่าง  
  
ชายหนุ่มกดเปิดหน้าจอโทรศัพท์มือถือแทบจะทุกสองนาที เผื่อว่าจะมีสายเรียกเข้าหรือข้อความที่เค้าพลาดไป แต่จนแล้วจนรอด สองทุ่มแล้ว ก็ไม่มีอะไรที่จะบ่งบอกชัดเจน  
  
ถึงภายนอกดูเป็นคนมั่นหน้าขนาดไหน ลึกลงไปในใจ เค้าก็เป็นเพียงเด็กหนุ่มวัย 21 ธรรมดาๆคนหนึ่ง  
  
แถมยังอยู่ในห้วงแห่งความลุ่มหลงขั้นโคม่า  
  
ความสนใจของเจมี่มีอายุนานสุดคือสามวัน นี่ก็ครบสามวันตามที่สัญญากันไว้แล้ว แต่ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มกลับรู้สึกว่ายิ่งเค้าได้รู้ข้อมูลของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ มันกลับยิ่งทำให้ขาของเค้ายิ่งจมลงไปในทะเลสีน้ำเงินเข้ม เฉดสีเหมือนตาคู่สวยของโทบี้  
  
ใบหน้าสวยหวานงดงามราวกับเทพบุตรของเด็กคนนั้น คือสิ่งที่ตามเข้ามาในฝันของเจมี่ทุกค่ำคืน  
  
และแน่นอนว่าฝันของเค้ามันก็ไม่ใช่ภาพสีพาสเทลที่มีม้าน้อยมีปีกวิ่งเริงร่า  
  
แต่เป็นภาพติดเรท 18+ ของการ 'ควบขี่' ที่ใจนึกอยากทำกับพ่ออีรอสผมแดงตั้งแต่เจอหน้าครั้งแรก  
  
เจมี่หายใจติดขัดกระทันหัน การขึ้นเวทีโดยที่อารมณ์ค้าง มักจะทำให้เค้าว่อกแว่กร้อนรน ซึ่งไม่เป็นผลดีกับการแสดงเพลงร็อคที่ต้องทุ่มทุกอย่างลงไปกับมันอย่างเต็มที่  
  
เมื่อตอนที่เจมี่ยกแขนข้างที่มีรอยสักประดับโดดเด่น สตาฟของทางร้านก็เปิดประตูห้องพักรับรองของวงร็อคขาประจำแห่ง Nagini ออกอย่างกลัวๆกล้าๆ  
  
"เอ่อ...ขอโทษที่รบกวนครับ แต่มีคนมาหามิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์"  
  
"ผมเหรอ?" อีกหนึ่งคนของตระกูลบาวเวอร์อย่างแซม ถามขึ้นเพราะไม่คิดว่าจะมีใครกล้ามาหาพี่ชายของเค้าก่อนขึ้นเวที ทุกคนที่รู้จักเจมี่จะรู้ว่าชายหนุ่มทั้งเครียดเกร็งและกดดันก่อนขึ้นแสดง แซมจะคิดว่ามีคนมาหาเค้าเองก็ไม่น่าแปลกอะไร  
  
"เป็นเด็กหนุ่มผมแดงที่ถือการ์ดลายเซ็นกับเบอร์โทรของคุณเจมี่น่ะครับ"  
  
คนทั้งห้องหันพรึ่บมองนักร้องนำที่ทำเรื่องอุกอาจเชื้อเชิญนรกมาสู่ตัวด้วยความทึ่ง เพราะรู้กันหมดแล้วว่าหนุ่มผมแดงที่เจมี่ถูกใจคือใคร เว้นก็แต่แซมที่ไม่หันไปมอง แต่ยืนตะลึงเพราะคิดไม่ถึงว่าโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์จะเล่นด้วย  
  
พี่ชายเอ๋ย พี่ชาย จะโดนความผิดข้อหาลวงน้องเค้ามาจากอกพ่อเพิ่มอีกกระทงมั้ยเนี่ย!?  
  
"เค้าอยู่ที่ไหน?" เจมี่เก็บความอิ่มใจลำพองในชัยชนะไว้ไม่อยู่ เค้าเผยความสุขออกมาผ่านสีหน้าและแววตา  
  
"ห้องประจำของคุณครับ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์"  
  
"ดี..."  
  
ร่างสูงเพรียวก้าวย่างแทบจะวิ่งตามพนักงานของร้านไป รอที่จะได้เจอพ่ออีรอสคนงามแทบไม่ไหวแล้ว!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
ข้างฝ่ายคนรอก็กำลังนั่งกุมมือประสานกันบนหน้าตัก ตากลมมองห้องรับรองส่วนตัวบุด้วยหนังสีดำซึ่งกั้นเสียงรบกวนจากภายนอก และไม่ให้เสียงจากภายในหลุดรอดออกไป ทางร้านดูจะให้ความสำคัญกับความเป็นส่วนตัวของผู้มาใช้บริการห้องวีไอพีมาก แม้แต่ประตูก็เป็นแบบใช้คีย์การ์ดเปิดจากด้านนอก และด้านในก็ต้องกดรหัส ถึงจะออกไปได้  
  
เป็นระบบที่ให้อำนาจเบ็ดเสร็จกับคนที่ถืออภิสิทธิ์ในห้องนี้อย่างสมบูรณ์จนชักหวั่นในใจ  
  
ประตูบานหนาที่ออกแบบมาให้ดูแล้วแทบจะกลืนไปกับกำแพงบุหนัง ทำให้มองไม่เห็นว่าข้างนอกเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง โทบี้มารู้ตัวว่ามีคนกำลังจะเข้ามาก็ตอนที่มีเสียงปลดล็อกกลอนประตู และร่างสูงผมทองของร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มก็ก้าวเข้ามาด้านใน หลังจากนั้นประตูบานหนักก็งับปิดลง  
  
"โทบี้"  
  
โทบี้ลุกขึ้นยืนเช่นกัน เค้าโค้งให้กับอีกฝ่ายตามมารยาท แล้วก็ต้องตกใจกับความไวของเจมี่ พริบตาเดียวก็มายืนประจันหน้าในระยะหนึ่งช่วงแขนกับเค้าได้แล้ว...!  
  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเห็นจากหางตาแล้วว่าร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มอ้าแขนเตรียมจะรวบร่างเค้าเข้าไปกอด จึงรีบยืดแขนกันตัวเองออกห่างด้วยสีหน้าตระหนกน้อยๆ  
  
"ผมแอบที่บ้านมา มีเวลาแค่ไม่กี่สิบนาที ผมจะพูดเข้าเรื่องเลยก็แล้วกัน"  
  
เจมี่เลิ่กคิ้วฉงนใจ "เรื่องอะไรเหรอ?"  
  
"ผมไม่ได้มาที่นี่เพื่อตอบรับข้อเสนอของคุณ"  
  
ในหัวของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ เหมือนมีเสียงแก้วแตกดังเพล้ง...  
  
ไม่ได้มาตอบโอเค แล้วจะมาที่นี่ทำไม?  
  
เด็กคนนี้ไม่รู้หรือไงว่าทำแบบนี้เหมือนเอาเนื้อสดโบกล่อหน้าสิงโตที่โหยหิว  
  
ถ้าเกิดโดนจับกลืนลงท้องทั้งตัวขึ้นมาจะโทษใครได้!?  
  
"แต่...ก็ไม่ได้มาเพื่อปฏิเสธเหมือนกัน"  
  
ประโยคต่อจากนั้นของโทบี้ตบเรียกสติที่จมดิ่งในความผิดหวังของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ดวงตาสีฟ้าอ่อนของร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มเต็มไปด้วยหลากหลายอารมณ์ ทั้งแสนสุขและสิ้นหวัง แต่ที่แจ่มชัดที่สุดคือความสับสน  
  
"หมายความว่ายังไง ชั้นงงไปหมดแล้ว"  
  
โทบี้สูดลมหายใจเข้าปอดเฮือกหนึ่ง รวบรวมความกล้าและสมาธิเพื่อบอกข้อเสนอของตัวเองบ้าง เพราะเค้าได้เอาค้อนทุบสิ่งที่นักร้องหนุ่มหยิบยื่นให้เมื่อสามวันก่อนไปแล้ว  
  
"ผมมาที่นี่เพื่อบอกว่า ผมอยากให้เราทำความรู้จักกันมากกว่านี้ ก่อนที่จะตกลงเรื่องสำคัญอย่างการคบหรือไม่คบเป็นแฟน"  
  
"หา!?" ทั้งที่เปิดเกมมาด้วยการขอเป็นแฟน แต่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์อยากจะให้ล้างกระดานใหม่ ถอยกลับไปอยู่ที่จุดสตาร์ทเนี่ยนะ แบบนี้ก็ได้เหรอ!?  
  
"ชั้นเข้าใจนะว่าสามวันอาจจะเร็วไป แต่พอจะบอกเหตุผลที่ฟังขึ้นมากกว่านี้ได้มั้ย?"  
  
ถึงแม้ในหัวจะยกป้ายประท้วงแล้ว แต่เจมี่ก็ยังพยายามรักษามาดนิ่งและรอยยิ้ม รอฟังเหตุผลของโทบี้ ต่อให้รอยยิ้มของนักร้องหนุ่มจะเริ่มบิดเบี้ยวแล้วก็ตาม  
  
"เพราะถ้าผมจะคบใครซักคนเป็นแฟน ผมก็จะรักเค้าไปจนตลอดชีวิต ไม่ว่าเค้าจะเป็นยังไง ก็จะไม่เปลี่ยนใจไปหาใคร"  
  
โทบี้เอ่ยด้วยเสียงมั่นอกมั่นใจ เสียงของคนที่เชื่อในความคิดของตัวเอง และแน่นอนว่าไม่คิดจะเปลี่ยนง่ายๆ  
  
"ผมไม่อยากให้ทั้งคุณ ทั้งผม ต้องมาเสียใจ เพราะด่วนตัดสินใจ"  
  
เสียใจอะไรกัน ถ้าชั้นไม่รีบรวบรัดฟัดนายเป็นแฟนนี่สิ ถึงจะเรียกว่าเสียใจ!!  
  
ในหัวของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ กำลังทำสงครามกันอย่างดุเดือด ข้างฝ่ายอธรรมในใจอยากจะจับโทบี้มาจูบลงโทษที่ปั่นป่วนประสาทเค้าแบบนี้ ให้เด็กนี่ได้รู้ว่าเราสองคนไม่มีทางเป็นอย่างอื่นได้นอกจากคนรัก ทว่าจิตใจฝ่ายคนดีกลับถูกปลุกขึ้นมา เมื่อได้มองใบหน้าเว้าวอนอ้อนขอของอีกฝ่าย  
  
"เพราะงั้น...เราเริ่มจากเป็นเพื่อนกัน...ได้มั้ยครับ?"  
  
สีหน้าของเจมี่บ่งชัดว่าไม่พอใจกับข้อเสนอ ก็คนมันแอบเอาไปฝันเปียก(?)เพ้อหาตั้งสามวัน สามวันเชียวนะ!  
  
จะให้คิดกับเด็กคนนี้แบบเพื่อน...มันจะไม่โหดร้ายเกินไปเหรอ!?  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จากผัวโซน โดนเหวี่ยงเข้าไปอยู่เฟรนด์โซนซะแล้วล่ะค่ะ พ่อพระเอกของเรา 555+ 
> 
> ขออนุญาตแก้นามสกุลเจมี่ตามเสียงที่ถูกต้องว่า บาวเวอร์ นะคะ ตอนแรกก็ว่าจะปล่อยๆไป แต่พอได้ยินโทบี้เรียกซะเต็มยศชัดเป๊ะบริติชจ๋า เลยเรียกตามน้องเค้าค่ะ 🤣
> 
> เจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้า กับการตัดสินใจของพระเอกจอมเพ้อของเรานะคะ ✌️ ซียูค่า~


	14. Chapter 13 : This is Friend-zone

"แล้ว...ถ้าไม่ตกลงล่ะ?"  
  
ใช่ว่าโทบี้ไม่คาดเดามาก่อนว่าอีกฝ่ายจะตอบแบบนี้ เพียงแต่ว่ามันเป็นคำตอบที่เค้าไม่อยากได้ยิน เลยผลักมันลึกลงไปในใจ  
  
เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงถอนหายใจพลางหลุบสายตาลงต่ำ แล้วเฉลยให้คู่สนทนารู้  
  
"วันนี้ก็คงจะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เราได้เจอกัน...ครับ"  
  
เจมี่จึ้กปากขบฟันกรอด ตอนนี้เค้ามีทางเลือกเหลือแค่สองทาง หนึ่งคือยอมเป็นเพื่อนกับโทบี้ สองคือจบเรื่องทุกอย่างตรงนี้ แล้วลืมเด็กคนนี้ซะ  
  
แต่เค้าจะลืมได้อย่างไร?  
  
โทบี้เป็นเหมือนเทพธิดาแห่งแรงบรรดาใจ เป็นมิวส์ผู้ประทานเสียงดนตรีให้กับชีวิตที่หดหู่ซ้ำเดิมของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์  
  
ศิลปินที่สร้างผลงานใหม่ไม่ได้ มีสิทธิ์อะไรให้คนอื่นมาเรียกว่าเป็นศิลปิน?  
  
ร่างกายกู่ร้องตอบสนองต่อทุกสิ่งที่กอปรกันเป็นโทบีั กรินเดลวัลด์ หัวใจเองก็รู้ดีว่าสิ่งที่ปรารถนาที่สุดในเวลานี้คืออะไร  
  
เจมี่มองไม่เห็นเลยว่าการที่เค้าต้องการเด็กคนนี้ เพียงแค่การพบหน้าครั้งเดียว มันมีอะไรพิลึกตรงไหน  
  
ถ้าเรื่องรักแรกพบเป็นของลวงโลก ทำไมแทบทุกวัฒนธรรมถึงมีการขับขานบทเพลงและร้อยเรียงเรื่องราวผ่านตัวอักษร ส่งต่อเรื่องรักใคร่ไปสู่รุ่นหลังไม่จบไม่สิ้น  
  
ทำไมโทบี้ถึงไม่เชื่อว่าเราเกิดมาเพื่อกันและกัน...?  
  
เค้าไม่ได้อยากอยู่เฟรนด์โซน อยากจะอยู่ผัวโซนต่างหาก!  
  
"นายบังคับให้ชั้นต้องเลือก"  
  
โทบี้เองก็ไม่ชอบนักที่โดนทำเสียงดุใส่ทั้งที่เค้าไม่ได้ผิดอะไร ก็แค่ซื่อตรงกับความรู้สึกตัวเอง ก็เท่านั้น  
  
"คุณเองก็บังคับให้ผมต้องเลือกอยู่ตั้งสามวันเหมือนกัน มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์"  
  
เป็นคนอื่นมาพูดย้อนแบบนี้ เป็นได้โดนเจมี่ตบด้วยหลังมือ แต่พอคนพูดคือโทบี้ที่ยืนกอดอก เชิดคาง กดยิ้มซุกซนที่มุมปาก สิ่งที่เค้าอยากตอบโต้กลับไปจึงมีเพียงการจับปากอิ่มๆตรงหน้าจูบเสียให้บวมช้ำ  
  
แต่ถ้าผลีผลามเข้าไปทำแบบนั้น ได้โดนวิชาไอกิโดของโทบี้เล่นงานจนคางม่วงเอาแน่ๆ  
  
"เรียกชื่อสิ โทบี้..."  
  
คนอาวุโสกว่าโอดครวญเพราะความพยายามให้โทบี้เรียกชื่อกระชับความสนิทสนมดูจะพังครืน แต่โทบี้ที่ดูจะหัวดืัอกว่าที่คิด กลับตอกกลับด้วยการเร่งเร้า  
  
"ไม่ครับ ผมต้องการคำตอบตอนนี้ จะได้รู้ว่าต้องปฏิบัติกับคุณยังไง"  
  
เจมี่เบิกตาโต "หา!? เอาตอนนี้เลยเหรอ?"  
  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเหลือบมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ  
  
"เดี๋ยวผมต้องรีบไปแล้ว ผมให้เวลาสามนาทีแล้วกัน จับเวลา!"  
  
ทำไมรู้สึกเดจาวูยังไงชอบกล...  
  
เห็นหน้าซื่อๆเซื่องๆแบบนี้ พ่ออีรอสผมแดงองค์นี้ก็ยียวนใช่ย่อย  
  
เจมี่ยกมือขึ้นเสยผมที่รกปิดตา รู้สึกอยากจะบีบนวดขมับเผื่อว่ามันจะช่วยให้เค้าคิดอะไรได้ดีขึ้น และต้องเร็วด้วย เพราะคนสวยใจร้ายให้เวลาแค่สามนาที  
  
เฟรนด์โซน...ผัวโซน...  
จะเลือกทางไหนดี....?  
  
ถ้าตอนนี้จะหักดิบเลือกผัวโซน ก็แค่ไม่ยอมปล่อยโทบี้ออกไปจากห้องนี้ จนกว่าจะยอมเซย์เยสเป็นแฟนเค้า ตราบใดที่ไม่มีโค้ดลับ โทบี้ที่เป็นลูกแกะในรังหมาป่าก็ไม่มีทางเดินพ้นประตูไปได้  
  
แต่เค้าไม่ใช่คนโง่  
  
ลองว่าถ้าทำลงไปแล้ว ตัวเค้าในสายตาของโทบี้จะอยู่ในสถานะเดียวกับสัตว์ชั้นต่ำ แย่กว่าหนุ่มไฮโซหน้าม้อที่มาก้อร่อก้อติกใส่ในผับ แถมเสี่ยงต่อการโดนพ่อเค้าลากมากระทืบ  
  
(เสียงสวรรค์: ทำหรือไม่ทำ ก็หนีชะตานี้ไม่พ้นหรอกนะเจม)  
  
เพราะงั้นก็เลยดูเหมือนว่าจะเหลืออยู่แค่ทางเดียว

  
  
"ก็ได้....เป็นเพื่อนกันก่อน...ก็ได้"  
  
"เจมี่..." ช่วงจังหวะที่ริมฝีปากซึ่งเม้มเป็นเส้นตรงของโทบี้ คลี่ออกเป็นรอยยิ้ม ช่างเหมือนการมองดูดอกไม้บานที่ผ่านการเร่งความเร็วแล้ว  
  
ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มหัวใจกระตุกจนต้องยกมือขึ้นมากดมันไว้ นึกเสียใจที่ลั่นวาจาไปแล้วไม่อาจคืนคำ  
  
น่ารักขนาดนี้ จะทนเป็นแค่เพื่อนกันได้ยังไงวะ...!?  
  
"ขอบคุณนะครับ _พี่เจมี่_ ขอบคุณที่เข้าใจผม..."  
  
พอโดนเรียกเป็นพี่ด้วยเสียงหวานๆหน้าสวยๆตากลมใส เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็ชักรู้สึกว่ามันคุ้มค่า  
  
เป็นคำว่า 'พี่' ที่ฟังเพราะหูที่สุดตั้งแต่เกิดมา  
  
ถ้าซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ มาได้ยินเข้า คงจะรีบหาอะไรทุ่มใส่หัวพี่ชายตัวเองด้วยความหมั่นไส้  
  
พ่ออีรอสผมแดงส่งยิ้มหวานสวยแผ่ความสุขผ่านสีหน้าและแววตาออกมาจนฟุ้งทั่วห้อง ร่างที่สูงไล่กันเดินเข้ามาสวมกอดเจมี่ที่ยังไม่ทันตั้งตัว แต่ปฏิกิริยาแรกสุดคืออ้าแขนกอดตอบไป  
  
เจมี่พาดคางบนไหล่ลาดเล็กน่าทะนุถนอมของเด็กหนุ่ม ร่างกลมนุ่มและกลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆที่ติดตามเส้นผมกับผิวเนื้ออุ่น คือสิ่งที่นักร้องหนุ่มรีบสลักมันไว้ในความทรงจำ  
  
ชีวิตที่ตัดสินใจเลือกเป็นเพื่อนกับโทบี้จะทรมานเค้าทั้งเป็น แต่เค้าก็จะผ่านช่วงเวลาที่เหมือนการทดสอบความอดทนนี้ไปด้วยสิ่งเหล่านี้  
  
ตัวจริงทำอะไรไม่ได้ ในจินตนาการก็ขอทำตามใจอยากซะหน่อยก็แล้วกัน...!  
  
"ผมว่าผมยังติดค้างแนะนำตัวกับพี่อยู่นะ"  
  
โทบี้คลายอ้อมแขนออก ยังความวูบโหวงเสียดายไว้ในใจของเจมี่ มือขาวนุ่มยื่นออกมาให้กับคนอาวุโสกว่าสามปี รอยยิ้มสดใสของโทบี้ทำเอาคนมองตาพร่ามัวไปชั่วครู่ชั่วคราวเลยทีเดียว  
  
"โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ"  
  
"เจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์" เจมี่แนะนำกลับไปพร้อมกับบีบตอบมือขาวนุ่มนั้น การที่เค้าไม่มีท่าทีสะดุดใจอะไรเลย ทำให้โทบี้เอะใจขึ้นมา  
  
"ดูพี่ไม่ตกใจเลย รู้อยู่แล้วเหรอครับ?"  
  
ชิปหายแล้ว....!!  
  
ในใจพ่อนักร้องหนุ่มสบถยาวรัวเร็ว แต่ภายนอกยังคงรักษารอยยิ้มนิ่งขรึม ต่อให้หัวใจร้าวราน ก็ต้องดูเท่ดูดีในสายตาของลิตเติ้ลโทบี้  
  
หนุ่มร็อคเกอร์ตอบสิ่งเดียวกับที่บอกน้องชายร่วมสายเลือดออกไป  
  
"ถึงรู้ว่านายเป็นลูกใคร ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ความรู้สึกพี่เปลี่ยนไปหรอกนะ"  
  
มือเรียวสวยของนักดนตรี ลูบผมสีแดงนุ่มเหมือนขนแมวของโทบี้อย่างบรรจง ไล้ลงมาที่แก้มเนียนอย่างอดใจไม่อยู่  
  
"เพราะคนที่พี่ชอบคือโทบี้ ไม่ใช่ลูกของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์"

  
  
**_...ตึกตัก..._**

  
  
โทบี้ตะครุบมือบนอกข้างซ้าย ตำแหน่งเหนือหัวใจที่ชักรู้สึกคันยิบขึ้นมากระทันหัน เค้าเม้มริมฝีปากอย่างประหม่า ตากลมสีฟ้าครามยังคงจ้องนักร้องหนุ่มผมทองที่หันหนีไปอีกทางพร้อมหูแดงฉาน  
  
ถ้าหากว่าเจมี่ไม่หันหน้าไปแอบด่าความเสี่ยวของตัวเองในใจ ก็คงจะไม่พลาดภาพโทบี้น้อยที่หน้าแดงกับคำพูดของตัวเค้าเอง  
  
"เป็นครั้งแรกเลยนะครับที่มีคนพูดกับผมแบบนี้"  
  
เมื่อโทบี้สารภาพออกไปอย่างเก้อเขิน เจมี่ที่หันกลับมาพอดีก็ได้เห็นท่าทางที่เอามือปัดผมหยิกนุ่มสลวยไปทัดข้างหู เม้มริมฝีปากชมพูนุ่ม เสตามองไปอีกทาง  
  
ช่างเป็นภาพที่ทำเอาเจมี่อยากจะตะโกนบอกฟ้าว่าน่ารักชิปหาย  
  
แต่แน่ล่ะว่าก็ได้แค่คิด  
  
เค้าทำตัวสวนทางกับความคึกคักในใจด้วยการสอดมือสองข้างเกี่ยวขอบกางเกงยีนส์ตัวเก่งที่นำโชคมาให้หลายต่อหลายครั้ง เพียงแต่ดูเหมือนว่าจะไม่ช่วยอะไรเค้าวันนี้  
  
"แล้วชอบมั้ยล่ะ?"  
  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าอมยิ้มแทนการตอบตามตรง แถมบ่ายเบี่ยงด้วยการก้มลงมองนาฬิกาข้อมืออีกครั้ง  
  
"ผมต้องไปจริงๆแล้วล่ะ เดี๋ยวป๊ากับม๊าจะสงสัย"  
  
เจมี่รีบล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกง ยื่นมือถือยี่ห้อดังส่งให้โทบี้ที่รับมาอย่างฉงนใจ  
  
"เป็นเพื่อนกันแล้ว ให้เบอร์ได้แล้วใช่มั้ย?"  
  
"แต่ผมไม่ค่อยชอบรับโทรศัพท์เท่าไหร่นะ" ถึงจะพูดแบบนั้น โทบี้ก็พรมนิ้วกดเลขหมายของตัวเองลงไปอย่างคล่องแคล่ว แล้วส่งคืนให้เจมี่  
  
ยังไม่ทันเดินออกจากห้อง มือถือในกระเป๋าเสื้อสูทโทบี้ก็สั่นกุกกัก  
  
"เมมเบอร์พี่ไว้ด้วยล่ะ มีอะไรฉุกเฉินจะได้ตามตัวได้"  
  
"แล้วถ้าไม่มีอะไรฉุกเฉิน คุยได้หรือเปล่าล่ะครับ?" คนอ่อนวัยกว่ายิ้มหวาน แต่คำพูดคำจายียวนลองใจเสียเหลือเกิน  
  
เจมี่กดยิ้มพึงพอใจแล้วกดรหัสหกตัวบนแป้นตรงข้างกำแพง ปลดล็อกประตูห้องส่วนตัวให้โทบี้ แถมยังผายมือเชื้อเชิญอย่างที่ดูแล้วเหมือนจงใจล้อกัน  
  
"เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ยินดีให้บริการตลอดยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงครับ คุณชายกรินเดลวัลด์"  
  
คนฟังหัวเราะร่วน ขำขันมากกว่าขัดอกขัดใจ โทบี้อาศัยความไว ยืดตัวขึ้นหอมที่แก้มของนักร้องหนุ่มผมทองที่ไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว  
  
ณ วินาทีที่รู้สึกตัวว่าโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ทำอะไรลงไป เจ้าเด็กจอมซนนั่นก็ยืนส่งยิ้มโบกมือให้จากสุดทางเดินแล้ว  
  
"วันนี้ก็ทำให้เต็มที่นะครับ ผมเป็นกำลังใจให้นะ!"  
  
ถ้าหากว่าการแสดงในคืนนั้น นักร้องนำของวงจะคึกจัดจนแทบจะต้องลากกลับเข้าหลังเวที ทั้งหมดทั้งมวลก็เป็นเพราะประโยคทิ้งท้ายและรอยจุ๊บที่ข้างแก้มอย่างฉันท์เพื่อนของโทบี้น้อยอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัยเลย!  
.  
.  
.  
  
"...ไปนานเกินไปแล้ว"  
  
มือที่คนซุปข้าวโพดเล่นชะงักกึก เอซรารู้สึกเหงื่อตกทั้งที่ในห้องมีเครื่องปรับอากาศเย็นฉ่ำ ตาเรียวเหลือบมองคุณลุงจอห์นนี่ที่เดินกลับไปกลับมาในห้องเกือบสิบห้านาทีแล้ว  
  
ตั้งแต่โทบี้แว่บออกไป เจ้านั่นก็หายตัวไปได้เกือบครึ่งชั่วโมง ลุงจู๊ดนั่งนิ่งสลับพูดปลอบสามีของตัวเองที่ฟาดหัวฟาดหางอาละวาดใส่พนักงานร้านเป็นระยะ แม้ว่าเอซราจะรู้สึกขอโทษพวกเค้าในใจ แต่จะเผยความรู้สึกนั้นออกไปไม่ได้เด็ดขาด  
  
"ชั้นว่าชั้นไปดูลูกหน่อยดีกว่า"  
  
"อย่าเลยครับคุณลุง เดี๋ยวโทบี้ก็กลับมาแล้ว! ผมว่-- อึ๋ยยยยย..."  
  
เอซรารีบลุกพรวดมาส่งยิ้มอ้อนอีกฝ่าย แต่พอวางมือลงบนท่อนแขนที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยสัก ตาเรียวคมกริบก็ทำให้เอซรารีบปล่อยมือแทบไม่ทัน  
  
จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ถอนหายใจพลางส่ายหัว  
  
"ไม่ต้องหรอกจอห์น ลูกโตแล้ว เรื่องแค่นี้แกดูแลตัวเองได้อยู่แล้วน่า"  
  
"แต่จูดี้ ถ้าลูกท้องเสียจนหมดแรง เป็นลมเป็นแล้งไปในห้องน้ำล่ะ!?"  
  
สามีของเค้าทำอย่างกับลูกเป็นเด็กอ่อนแอ ก็ตัวเองไม่ใช่เหรอที่อุ้มโทบี้เข้าโรงฝึกไอกิโดตั้งแต่เริ่มเดินแข็งน่ะ  
  
"เดี๋ยวชั้นไปดูเอง อยู่นี่กับเอซรานี่แหละ"  
  
แม้ปกติจะใจดี แต่จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็มีมุมดุกับเค้าเหมือนกัน ซึ่งส่วนมากเอามาใช้กับคุณสามีเสียด้วย  
  
เอซราอ้าปากอ้ำอึ้งอยากร้องห้าม แต่ศาสตราจารย์ดีไม่รอฟังเสียงใคร ลุกออกจากห้องรับรองส่วนตัวไปด้วยท่าทีสง่างาม  
  
ร่างสันทัดมุ่งหน้าไปที่ห้องน้ำของร้านอาหารที่มาบ่อยจนคุ้นเคย และเมื่อเปิดเข้าไป อ้าปากตั้งท่าจะส่งเสียงเรียกโทบี้  
  
...ก็พบเพียงความว่างเปล่า...  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
Tbc.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ทิ้งระเบิดไว้...แล้วก็พุ่งตัวหนีทันทีค่ะ 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> น้องโทบี้ไม่ได้ซื่อนะคะ เห็นความรว้ายๆของน้องมั้ยเอ่ย ถ้าก่อนหน้านี้แค่ใส่มานิดๆ ตอนนี้ก็จัดเต็มเลยล่ะค่ะ 
> 
> แต่สาบานนะคะว่าที่หอมกับกอดพี่เค้าไปน่ะ น้องเค้าทำฉันท์เพื่อนจริงจริ๊งงงงง


	15. Chapter 14 : This is an Awareness

การทำให้ตัวเองเหมือนคนเหนื่อยอ่อนจากอาการท้องไส้ปั่นป่วน ไม่ยากอะไรสำหรับโทบี้ที่วิ่งมาจากผับภายในเวลาไม่ถึงห้านาทีตามสถิติขาไป  
  
เด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจพลางพิงตัวเข้ากับกำแพง เมื่อดูเหมือนว่าเค้าจะทำเวลาได้ไม่เลวเลย  
  
โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์พยายามลูบผมหยิกยุ่งให้เข้าที เหงื่อที่ไหลลงมาตามไรผมนั้นสมบทบาทคนท้องเสียผ่านศึกหนักมาอย่างเหมาะเจาะ  
  
เค้าสำรวจตรวจดูตัวเองในกระจก เมื่อมั่นใจว่าเหมือนคนที่ไม่ค่อยสบายแล้ว โทบี้ก็มุ่งหน้ากลับห้องรับรองส่วนตัวที่ทางบ้านจองไว้  
  
ป๊าดูดีใจที่ได้เห็นหน้าเค้าเหมือนทุกที เอซราเองก็ถึงกับพุ่งเข้ามากอดต้อนรับเค้าก่อนป๊าเสียอีก ซึ่งเค้ามารู้เอาทีหลังว่าเพราะเจ้าตัวขวัญเสียกับเสียงขู่เข็ญของป๊าโทบี้จนฉี่จะราดอยู่แล้ว  
  
ถึงคืนนี้แผนดูหนังจะโดนพับเก็บไปเพราะอาการท้องเสียปลอมๆของเค้า ก็ดูจะไม่มีใครอารมณ์ขุ่นเคือง  
  
แต่สายตาของหม่าม๊าจู๊ด ทำให้โทบี้อดรู้สึกแปลกๆไม่ได้...  
  
ไม่มีการดุว่า ไม่มีท่าทีตำหนิ  
  
แต่สายตาของคนเป็นแม่บ่งบอกว่ารู้อะไรบางอย่าง  
  
โทบี้พยายามปั้นยิ้มอ้อน ซึ่งจู๊ดเองก็ส่งยิ้มน้อยๆตอบกลับมา แต่ยิ้มนี้ดันทำให้คนมีเรื่องปิดบังบุพการีรู้สึกหนาววาบ  
  
สัญชาตญาณบอกให้โทบี้อยู่ห่างจากแม่ของเค้าเข้าไว้ในคืนนี้  
  
หลังจากบอกราตรีสวัสดิ์กับพ่อแม่และคนรับใช้ในคฤหาสน์แล้ว โทบี้ก็รวบตัวเจ้าฟอว์ค สุนัขพันธุ์ยอร์กเชียร์เทอเรียร์ที่นอนด้วยกันทุกวันขึ้นมาในอ้อมแขน เตรียมตัวจะเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเข้านอน  
  
แต่กลับเห็นม๊าจู๊ดยิ้มละมุน เดินประกบหลังโทบี้ตามขึ้นชั้นสองมาด้วยกัน  
  
"เอ่อ...ม๊า จะขึ้นนอนแล้วเหรอครับ?"  
  
"อื้อ ป๊าหนูเค้าจะแต่งเพลงต่อ เห็นว่าไฟกำลังติด น่าจะโต้รุ่ง เลยไล่ให้ม๊าขึ้นมานอนก่อนน่ะ"  
  
จู๊ดตอบพลางโอบไหล่ลูกชายที่เริ่มสูงไล่เลี่ยตัวเค้าแล้ว แต่ก็ยังตัวเล็กกว่าอยู่ดี มือที่คว้าหมับเข้าที่ไหล่โทบี้อาจจะไม่ได้บีบแน่น แต่ก็ทำให้คนเป็นลูกไม่กล้าขยับเขยื้อน  
  
โทบี้กลืนน้ำลายลงคอ เหงื่อสีใสไหลลงมาตามขมับ ทั้งที่อากาศต้นฤดูใบไม้ร่วงออกจะเย็นกำลังดี  
  
"งั้นม๊ารีบเข้านอนเถอะครับ โทบี้ไม่กว---"  
  
"คืนนี้ม๊าว่าจะนอนกับโทบี้ ดีมั้ย? เราแม่ลูกไม่ได้นอนคุยกันมานานแล้วนะ"  
  
โทบี้เป็นเด็กที่โตมากับสภาพแวดล้อมที่พ่อแม่มีงานรัดตัวแทบตลอดทั้งปี ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังไม่เคยรู้สึกว่าตัวเองขาดแคลนความรัก  
  
ป๊าจอห์นกับม๊าจู๊ดห่วงใยใส่ใจลูกชายคนนี้แค่ไหน ทำไมโทบี้จะไม่เข้าใจ  
  
แต่ลางสังหรณ์ในตัวกู่ร้องบอกว่า คำชวนในครั้งนี้ มีเบื้องหลังอะไรบางอย่างแน่ๆ!  
  
"เป็นอะไรไปลูก เหงื่อแตกเต็มเลย..."  
  
"เอ่อ...ไม่มีอะไรครับม๊า"  
  
"งั้นเหรอ แต่หนูหน้าซีดมากเลยนะโทบี้..."  
  
อาการเครียดเกร็งของโทบี้ แม้แต่เจ้าหมาน้อยในอ้อมกอดยังรู้สึกได้ เจ้าฟอว์คครางหงิงในลำคอ จมูกเปียกๆดุนหน้าอกโทบี้อย่างร้อนรน  
  
"โทบี้ ใจเย็นๆ สูดหายใจเข้าลึกๆ"  
  
คำปลอบของม๊าจู๊ดทำให้เค้ารู้สึกตัวว่าออกอาการแพนิคในระดับต้น เด็กหนุ่มทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย และสามารถอุ้มเจ้าหมาน้อยเข้าไปในห้องนอนของตัวเองได้สำเร็จ  
  
มือใหญ่และอบอุ่นของคนเป็นแม่ แตะที่หัวไหล่ ดันโทบี้ให้นั่งลงบนเตียง และปล่อยเจ้าฟอว์คเป็นอิสระ  
  
โทบี้เพิ่งหายใจเป็นปกติได้ไม่นาน แม่ผู้มีวุฒิการศึกษาเป็นถึงศาสตราจารย์ก็ส่งเสียงถามมาจากปลายเตียงของลูกชาย  
  
"มีอะไรอยากบอกม๊าหรือเปล่า โทบี้?"  
  
อาการเฉไฉไม่ยอมสบตา เผยความร้อนรนในใจคนเป็นลูกจนคำพูดที่ออกมาแทบจะไร้น้ำหนัก  
  
"ไม่มีอะไรนี่ครับ ทำไมเหรอ?"  
  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามสองคู่จ้องประสาน เห็นภาพสะท้อนของกันและกันในช่วงวัยอดีตและอนาคต  
  
คนอาบน้ำร้อนมาก่อนย่อมมองออกว่าท่าทีแสร้งทำเป็นร่าเริงนั่น หมายถึงเค้ากำลังถูกปกปิด  
  
คนเป็นแม่นั่งกอดอกเฝ้ารอ ส่วนฝั่งลูกชายก็ยืนหยัดที่จะใช้รอยยิ้มฉาบปิดทุกข้อสงสัย  
  
เหมือนที่ใครต่อใครพูดไว้ไม่มีผิด  
โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ถอดแบบแม่แท้ๆมาอย่างไม่ต้องหาข้อพิสูจน์ให้ลำบาก  
  
_นิสัยชอบใช้รอยยิ้มกลบเกลื่อนก็เช่นกัน_

  
"อย่าให้ม๊าต้องทำแบบนี้เลยนะโทบี้..."  
  
"ม๊าพูดเรื่องอะไรครับ โทบี้ไม่เข้าใจ"  
  
คนอาวุโสมองตาดื้อๆของลูกชายคนเดียว แล้วก็ต้องทอดถอนหายใจ ให้มันได้อย่างงี้สิ ตรงจุดนี้นี่เหมือนพ่อไม่มีผิดเลย!

  
  
_"ถ้างั้นก็อธิบายมาที ว่าทำไมตอนม๊าไปตามที่ห้องน้ำ ถึงหาลูกไม่เจอ"_

  
.  
.  
.  
  
โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองตัวหดกลับไปเป็นเด็กห้าขวบ  
  
แต่ไหนแต่ไรมา โทบี้เป็นเด็กดีอยู่ในโอวาสของผู้ใหญ่มาตลอด มีบ้างที่ขัดใจป๊าด้วยการให้อาโคลินพาไปเที่ยว (ซึ่งป๊าก็งอนจนนั่งหดหู่อยู่เป็นวัน) แต่รวมๆแล้ว ลูกชายคนเดียวของตระกูลกรินเดลวัลด์ไม่เคยทำอะไรออกนอกลู่นอกทาง  
  
อาจจะเพราะแบบนั้น เลยทำให้เผยพิรุธเสียหมดหน้าตัก  
  
พอโดนจี้ถามด้วยหลักฐานที่ไม่รู้จะปฏิเสธยังไง ใบหน้าสวยหวานอ่อนเยาว์ก็พลันซีดเซียว  
  
"นี่ป๊าเองก็...."  
  
"ม๊าไม่ได้บอก ก็รู้ไม่ใช่เหรอว่าป๊าเราเค้าเป็นยังไง"  
  
โทบี้ผงกหัว นึกถึงภาพที่เคยจินตนาการไว้หากคุณป๊าขี้หวงล่วงรู้เข้าว่าเค้าหนีออกไปผับถึงสองครั้งสองหน แถมครั้งล่าสุดยังเป็นการทำใต้จมูกป๊า  
  
ถึงป๊าจะไม่จับโทบี้มาทุบตี แต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าพี่เจมี่จะรอดตัว  
  
ในเมื่ออุตส่าห์ได้เป็นเพื่อนกับคนที่ไม่สนใจว่าตัวเค้าเป็นใครมาจากไหน เป็นลูกหลานใคร โทบี้ก็อยากจะรักษาความสัมพันธ์ดีๆที่เพิ่งก่อตัวนี้ไว้อีกซักหน่อย  
  
"เอซราก็รู้เรื่องนี้ ใช่หรือเปล่า?"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจด้วยสีหน้าท่าทางเซื่องซึม เหมือนลูกหมาน้อยที่โดนดุเพราะเล่นซนจนเกินควร  
  
"ครับ..."  
  
"ลูกจะบอกเอง หรือจะให้ม๊าไปถามเอาจากเอซรา"  
  
พอมีแววว่าคนอื่นจะเดือดร้อน ใจที่รักความยุติธรรมของโทบี้ก็มีชัยเหนือความกลัว  
  
"ผมเล่าเอง เอซไม่ผิดนะครับม๊า อย่าว่าเอซเลยนะครับ"  
  
คนเป็นแม่หรี่ตามองลูกชายที่ตอนนี้ลุกพรวดมาเกาะขอบเตียงและแขนข้างหนึ่งของจู๊ด ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มวัยสี่สิบมองท่าทางเหมือนจะกลัวแต่ก็กล้าของเจ้าลูกชายด้วยสายตาพิจารณา ครุ่นคิดในสิ่งที่หนุ่มรุ่นน้องบอกกับเค้าไว้เมื่อวานนี้  
  
ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์กำหนดตัวเป้าหมายหนึ่งที่ต้องล้วงข้อมูลเพื่อเอามาตัดสินว่า เรื่องที่โทบี้พยายามปกปิดพ่อแม่ มีระดับความรุนแรงมากแค่ไหนไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว  
  
แต่ในเวลานี้ เค้าทำเพียงคลี่ยิ้มปลอบใจลูกชายคนเดียวซึ่งรอคำถามจากเค้าอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ  
  
"ลูกหายไปไหนมา?"  
  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่านั่งพับเข่าเก็บขา ก้มหน้ามองมือตัวเองที่วางไว้บนตัก  
  
"ไปหาเพื่อนครับ..."  
  
"เพื่อนคนไหน? ม๊ารู้จักหรือเปล่า?"  
  
คราวนี้โทบี้ส่ายหัว แล้วงึมงำอธิบาย "เป็นเพื่อนใหม่ที่เพิ่งรู้จักเมื่อสามวันก่อนน่ะครับ"  
  
สามวันก่อนคือวันที่จอห์นนี่หนีงานกลับมายังเคมบริดจ์เพราะลางสังหรณ์ สิ่งที่เค้าส่ายหัวแล้วบ่นทุกครั้งว่าเรื่องเหลวไหล แต่ตอนนี้จู๊ดกลับรู้สึกทึ่งกับมัน  
  
"แล้วไปรู้จักกันที่ไหน?"  
  
โทบี้นั่งเงียบ เสียงเดียวที่ได้ยินคือกระดิ่งที่ปลอกคอของเจ้าฟอว์ค โทบี้ถูกสายตากดดันของคนเป็นแม่เพ่งจ้องจนสุดท้ายก็ยอมรับสารภาพด้วยตัวเอง  
  
"...ที่ผับเจ้าประจำของเอซครับ ชื่อ Aurors"  
  
'เพราะงี้นี่เอง โคลินถึงได้พูดเป็นนัย'  
  
เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ ได้ชิ้นส่วนที่ต้องการครบสมบูรณ์แล้ว แม้จะคิดไม่ถึงว่าเอซราจะชอบไปที่ผับของรุ่นน้องคนสนิทของเค้าเป็นประจำ ถ้ามีโอกาสคงต้องถามโคลินดูซักหน่อยว่าหลานจอมแสบไปรบกวนอะไรไว้หรือเปล่า  
  
"โทบี้...รู้มั้ยว่าทำแบบนี้มันอันตรายแค่ไหน? อยากไปผับไปบาร์ ทำไมไม่บอกให้ป๊าหรือม๊าพาไป?"  
  
_ที่แบบนั้นใครเค้าไปกับพ่อแม่กันล่ะ ม๊าก็!_  
  
"เอซก็ไปกับผมด้วย ไม่มีอะไรหรอกครับม๊า"  
  
โทบี้คิดว่าตัวเองตัดสินใจถูกที่ตัดเรื่องถูกคนเข้ามาหลีจนต้องงัดวิชาไอกิโดออกมาใช้ เพราะขืนม๊ารู้คงเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ไปอีก  
  
แต่ถึงจะกรองแล้วกรองอีก ก็ยังจำเป็นต้องเล่าเรื่องเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ แม้จะไม่ยอมบอกว่าโดนนักร้องหนุ่มขอคบเป็นแฟนตั้งแต่เจอหน้ากันครั้งแรกก็ตาม  
  
โทบี้ไม่ได้อยากโกหกปิดบังคุณม๊า แต่ในเมื่อพวกเค้าตกลงกันแล้วว่าจะคบหากันฉันท์มิตร ก็ไม่มีความจำเป็นใดๆต้องบอกไป  
  
หลังฟังเรื่องเล่าของลูกชายจบ จู๊ดก็ยกมือขึ้นข้างหนึ่งในระดับสายตา ราวกับจะเอ่ยคำปฏิญาณ  
  
"จนกว่าจะเปิดเทอม ม๊าขอสั่งกักบริเวณ ลูกต้องอยู่แต่ในบ้าน ถึงป๊าม๊าจะไม่อยู่ก็ห้ามไปไหน ห้ามไปอ้อนไปกวนใครให้พาไปข้างนอกด้วย เข้าใจมั้ยโทบี้"  
  
โทบี้อ้าปากจะเถียง แต่ตาเรียวสวยสีฟ้าเข้มของคุณม๊าทำให้เค้าอึกอัก และได้แต่ก้มหน้ายอมรับเพราะทำเรื่องให้ต้องเป็นห่วงจริง  
  
"เข้าใจแล้วครับ..."  
  
พอเห็นโทบี้นั่งหงอย ใจคนเป็นแม่ก็ชักอ่อนยวบ อยากจะยกโทษให้พ่อเทวดาน้อยองค์นี้ไปเสียทุกอย่าง แต่ถ้าหากว่าตามใจไปมากกว่านี้ เค้าก็นึกกลัวว่าลูกจะพลาดพลั้งในเรื่องที่ใหญ่กว่านี้  
  
มือนุ่มเลื่อนมาลูบหัวกลมๆของโทบี้ ปลอบโยนเหมือนในวัยเยาว์  
  
"เป็นเพื่อนที่สำคัญมากถึงขนาดต้องแอบป๊ากับม๊าไปเจอเลยเชียวเหรอ?"  
  
ถ้าโดนถามคำถามนี้ก่อนไปเจอหน้าตามนัด โทบี้คงไม่รู้จะตอบอะไร  
  
แต่หลังจากได้ฟังคำพูดตรงๆจริงใจของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ก็ไม่มีคำตอบอื่นใดในหัวของเค้าอีกแล้ว นอกจากสิ่งนี้  
  
"เพราะเค้าเป็นคนแรกที่บอกว่าชอบผมเพราะผมเป็นตัวเอง ไม่ใช่เพราะเป็นลูกของป๊า..."  
  
คำตอบนี้เหมือนมือล่องหนที่ยื่นเข้ามาบีบหัวใจของศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์  
  
"โอเค...ม๊าเข้าใจแล้ว"  
  
การมีพ่อแม่เป็นคนดังมีชื่อ ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าจะถูกจับตาและคาดหวังโดยคนในสังคม ทั้งรอให้พลาดพลั้ง และชื่นชมความสำเร็จ  
  
ต่อให้ลูกไม่เคยพูดบ่น ก็ใช่ว่าทั้งเค้าทั้งจอห์นจะไม่สังเกต  
  
เพราะแบบนั้นถึงอยากคอยดูแล อยากให้อยู่ในสายตา แต่โทบี้เองก็ต้องเติบโตและรู้จักผู้คนหลากหลาย จะให้พ่อแม่คอยคัดกรองตัดสินใจให้ตลอดก็ไม่ได้  
  
การเลือกที่จะออกนอกลู่นอกทางในครั้งนี้ของโทบี้ ถ้ามองในอีกแง่มุม มันก็เป็นการเติบโตไปอีกก้าว  
  
ถึงจะไม่หักดิบห้ามลูกชายเลยเสียทีเดียว แต่อย่างน้อย จู๊ดเองก็อยากรับรู้ อยากให้ลูกมาพูดปรึกษากับเค้าได้  
  
อย่างน้อยๆต้องเจอหน้า 'เพื่อน' คนใหม่ของโทบี้ (ที่โคลินเปรยๆว่าเหมือนจอห์นนี่ตอนหนุ่มๆ) ให้ได้ซักครั้ง  
  
...แน่นอนว่าต้องเป็นหลังจากที่เค้าล้วงไส้ถามเอาจากโคลินให้ได้เสียก่อน  
  
"แปลว่าผมคบพี่เค้าต่อไปได้ใช่มั้ย?"  
  
จู๊ดเลิ่กคิ้วกับคำถามนี้ หลุดออกมาจากห้วงความคิดส่วนตัวและคำถามที่จะจี้เอาจากรุ่นน้อง ส่งยิ้มใจดีให้กับลูกชายที่ยิ้มกว้างทันทีที่เห็นคนเป็นแม่พยักหน้ารับ  
  
"ขอบคุณครับม๊า~"  
  
เด็กน้อยก็ยังคงเป็นเด็กน้อยที่ชอบกอดชอบหอมเวลาได้อะไรตามใจอยาก โทบี้ทำแบบนี้กับคนในครอบครัวและเพื่อนสนิทซึ่งก็แทบไม่มีเลย น้อยคนเลยจะถูกอ้อนน่ารักๆแบบนี้  
  
ถ้าไปทำกับคนข้างนอก คงโดนเข้าใจผิดว่าให้ท่า  
  
สิ่งที่ศาตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ไม่อาจล่วงรู้ได้นั่นก็คือ...พฤติกรรมปกติของลูกชายคนดี ทำเอาร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มผมทองอยู่ในอาการเพ้อคลั่งติดลมบนจนแสดงสดต่อได้ทั้งคืน  
  
ส่วนตัวคนที่ไปหอมไปกอด 'เพื่อน' ใหม่โดยที่พ่อแม้ไม่รู้ ก็เข้านอนด้วยรอยยิ้มและความสบายใจอย่างคนที่ไม่ต้องแบกความลับไว้เพียงคนเดียว  
  
โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ฝันถึงดวงตาสีฟ้าอ่อนที่จ้องตรงมาอย่างมาดมั่นจริงจัง ช่างผิดกับท่าทีขี้เล่นช่างหยอกอย่างทุกที

  
  
**_"เพราะคนที่พี่ชอบคือโทบี้ ไม่ใช่ลูกของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์"_**

  
  
แม้ส่วนลึกในใจของโทบี้จะรู้สึกเสียดายนิดหน่อยที่ตกลงเป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน แต่เด็กหนุ่มก็เก็บกักมันไว้ พยายามที่จะไม่ปล่อยให้ตัวเองมีความคิดไม่เหมาะไม่ควรกับเจมี่ บาวเวอร์  
  
อย่างน้อยก็เป็นสิ่งที่เค้าสะกดจิตตัวเองให้คิด...ในตอนนี้...  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เป็นตอนคุย(เกือบจะเหมือน)เปิดใจของสองแม่ลูกล้วนๆเลยค่ะ ส่วนตัวก็รอจะเขียนมานานแล้ว เพราะเมนทั้งพี่จู๊ดและโทบีั 
> 
> ถ้าพ่อพระเอกคนดีของเราได้เห็นประโยคท้ายๆตอนนี้คงดีใจจนหน้าบาน แต่พาร์ทต่อจากนี้พี่แกจะอยู่ในอารมณ์เพ้อรำพันหนักกว่าเดิมล่ะค่ะ รอชมกันนะคะว่าจะขนาดไหน 😂
> 
> ขอบคุณสำหรับกำลังใจที่ให้กันเสมอมาค่า ✌️


	16. Chapter 15 : This is an Addiction

ตอนที่เห็นเจมี่กางแผ่นโน้ตเพลงนับสิบบนโต๊ะในห้องประชุมของค่าย กลางมหานครลอนดอน เหล่าคนในวงต่างพากันตกตะลึงและดีใจไปพร้อมๆกัน  
  
นักร้องนำที่ตกอยู่ในภาวะตันไอเดียมาเป็นเดือนๆ ในที่สุดก็มีคนมาจุดเปลวไฟในใจของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์!  
  
ต่างคนต่างทำเป็นไม่รู้ว่าใครเป็นคนถือตะเกียงเพลิงที่ว่า  
  
แล้วก็ทำเป็นลืมไปอีกเหมือนกันว่าตะเกียงในมือน้องเค้าอาจลุกลามกลายเป็นไฟบรรลัยกัลป์ ถ้าวันใดวันนึง พ่อเค้าเกิดรู้ขึ้นมาว่านักร้องนำของวงแอบคบกับลูกชายคนเดียว  
  
แต่พอตั้งใจอ่านเนื้อร้องแต่ละเพลง (ที่โคตรจะคล้องจองกันพอดี) พวกเค้าก็ถึงกับต้องขอเวลาประชุมเร่งด่วนโดยไม่มีเจมี่ บาวเวอร์  
  
"นี่มันอะไรกันน่ะแซม มีแต่เพลงคนแอบรักทั้งนั้นเลยนี่หว่า!"  
  
ใช่แล้ว ในจำนวนสิบเพลงที่เจมี่ บาวเวอร์เข็นออกมาภายในเวลาหนึ่งอาทิตย์หลังจากได้เจอกับโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์เป็นครั้งที่สอง สองเพลงเป็นเพลงของคนเพ้อในรักแรกพบ (แซมบอกว่าแต่งก่อนไปเจอน้องโทบี้) แปดเพลงที่เหลือนั้นมาในแนวพร่ำรำพันความทรมานของคนแอบรักเค้าข้างเดียว  
  
ทุกเพลงมีคำว่า 'เพื่อน' ตอกย้ำความช้ำใจแจ่มแจ้งจนชวนให้น้ำตาซึม  
  
แซมบอกว่าพี่ชายแต่งออกมาหลังเจอน้องโทบี้แล้วทุกเพลงเลย  
  
ไอ้โง่ที่ไหนก็ดูออกว่าคำตอบของน้องโทบี้คืออะไร แต่ตราบใดที่ยังไม่ได้รับการยืนยันจากซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ ก็ไม่มีใครกล้าเชื่อ  
  
นั่นมันไอ้เสือเจมี่•ฟาดเรียบ•บาวเวอร์เชียวนะ! ใครจะเชื่อว่ามีคนที่มันรุกจีบ แล้วจะอยากเป็นแค่เพื่อนกับมัน!?  
  
"ก็ตามนั้นแหละพี่ๆ ถ้าอยากรู้ลึกกว่านี้ต้องไปถามพี่ผมเองแล้วล่ะ"  
  
แต่ละคนองค์ท่านส่ายหัวเป็นพัลวัน ถึงอยากเผือกเรื่องลีดเดอร์มากแค่ไหนก็ยังรักขีวิตเกินกว่าจะเดินดุ่มๆไปถามเจ้าตัว  
  
กองประชุมด่วนเหลือบสายตามองเจมี่ที่ไม่สนใจจะอธิบายอะไร มองมือถือแล้วยิ้มกับอะไรบางอย่างที่เห็น แต่พริบตาก็ถอนหายใจอย่างชวนให้ห่อเหี่ยว  
  
"ตอนเลิกกับลิลี่ยังไม่ขนาดนี้เลยว่ะ นี่ขนาดยังไม่ได้คบนะเว้ย" โรแลนด์กระซิบเสียงรัวเร็วอย่างกับกลัวว่าขืนช้ากว่านี้จะไม่กล้าให้ชื่อต้องห้ามอย่างแฟนเก่าของเจมี่ หลุดออกจากปาก  
  
"ก็เพราะยังไม่ได้แม้แต่จะคบน่ะสิวะ ถึงได้เป็นหนักขนาดนี้" อีกหนึ่งคนชื่อเจมส์แย้งขึ้น ซึ่งทริสตันก็ผงกหัวรับ แล้วสานต่ออีกด้วย  
  
"แต่ก็ดีแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ แบบนี้เราก็ไม่ต้องกังวลกันไปอีกพักนึงว่าหัวหน้าวงจะโดนสั่งประหารเมื่อไหร่ แถมเจมี่มันยังมีแรงบันดาลใจทำเพลงด้วย วินวินออกจะตาย"  
  
"วินห่าอะไรวะ! มึงดูซะก่อน!" โรแลนด์ชี้นิ้วไปข้างหลัง ตรงที่เจมี่นั่งเอนตัวพาดขาบนโต๊ะ พรมนิ้วตอบข้อความด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มกริ่ม  
  
"วันนึงอารมณ์เปลี่ยนร้อยครั้ง ใครมันจะไปตามทัน อยู่กับคนแบบนี้ทั้งวันเดี๋ยวได้เป็นประสาทตาย!"  
  
"เฮ้ย โร--"  
  
"อย่าเพิ่งขัด ขอกูระบายหน่อย!" เจอพูดสวนแบบนี้เข้าไป คนทั้งวงล้อมก็เลยพากันเงียบกริบ จะออกปากเตือนเรื่องระดับเสียงที่ดังกว่าเดิมก็ไม่ทันแล้ว  
  
"กูเข้าใจดีว่ามันเป็นคนอารมณ์อ่อนไหว แต่หลังๆนี่เหมือนใกล้ฟั่นเฟือนมากกว่า นั่งอยู่ดีๆก็หัวเราะ แป๊บเดียวก็ซึมเป็นหมาหงอย เดี๋ยวๆก็ขยี้หัวเหวี่ยงใส่ไม่ไว้หน้า ตกลงจะอารมณ์ไหนก็เลือกๆแม่งมาซักอันเด่ะ!"  
  
"โรแลนด์ คือ---"  
  
"นี่อีกสองวันก็ต้องเข้าห้องอัด จะให้มันเอาสภาพผีเข้าผีออกแบบนี้ไปทำเพลงเหรอ!? ชิปหายสิ ชิปหายกันพอดี! นักร้องนำเป็นแบบนี้แล้ววงมันจะไ--"  
  
_"ขอโทษด้วยละกันที่ทำให้เดือดร้อน"_  
  
เสียงเย็นๆไร้อารมณ์ของเจมี่ดังแทรกการระบายความในใจของโรแลนด์ นอกจากจะรอดพ้นไม่โดนเขวี้ยงของมาลงทัณฑ์แล้ว ยังได้รับสายตาเซื่องๆสำนึกผิดจนทำเอาคนโดนมองต้องหยิกตัวเองแรงๆ  
  
ตัวจริงหรือเปล่าเนี่ย?  
  
นักร้องหนุ่มผมทองคว้าเสื้อแจ๊คเก็ตหนังตัวเก่งมาพาดบ่า อีกมือหนึ่งก็เก็บโทรศัพท์มือถือใส่กระเป๋ากางเกงยีนส์ หันมาบอกอย่างอาลัยตายอยากกับคนในวง  
  
"พวกมึงไม่ต้องห่วง กูจะพยายามทำใจให้ได้ จะไม่ทำให้งานเสียหรอก อีก2วันเจอกัน"  
  
พอพูดจบก็เดินออกจากห้องประชุมไปโดยไม่ฟังเสียงร้องห้ามใดๆ แผ่นหลังทีดูเหนื่อยล้าของเจมี่ทำเอาหัวใจคนมองทั้งหลายกระตุกวูบ  
  
อยากจะเอาใจช่วยให้ความรักครั้งนี้เป็นไปได้ด้วยดี  
แต่ในเมื่อน้องโทบี้เค้าอยากเป็นแค่เพื่อนแบบนี้ ก็ไม่มีอะไรที่พวกเค้าจะช่วยได้จริงๆ...  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
โทรศัพท์สายหนึ่งที่แทรกขัดการสนทนาของพี่น้องสคาร์แมนเดอร์ ไม่ได้ทำให้เอ็ดดี้ประหลาดใจอะไร เพราะพี่ชายประธานนักศึกษาเป็นคนมีธุระปะปังมากมายเป็นกิจวัตร มีเรื่องที่ต้องรับผิดชอบนับไม่ถ้วน  
  
แต่สายนี้ดูจะทำให้มิสเตอร์สคาร์แมนเดอร์คนพี่ดูหลุกหลิกผิดสังเกต  
  
คัลลัมไม่ยอมรับสายต่อหน้า จ้องหน้าจอแล้วก็ส่งยิ้มที่ดูรู้ในทันทีว่าเสแสร้ง ร่างสูงชะรูดสะดุดตาผุดลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้โครงสีดำของร้านคาเฟ่เอ้าท์ดอร์รับบรรยากาศและแดดในยามบ่ายของเมืองเคมบริดจ์  
  
ถึงอากาศจะดีซักแค่ไหน ความสนใจใคร่รู้ของเอ็ดดี้กลับตรึงอยู่ตรงใบหน้าด้านข้างของพี่ชาย และท่าทีร้อนรนหงุดหงิดใจ  
  
แต่แล้ว สีหน้าและแววตาของคัลลัม สคาร์แมนเดอร์ก็เปลี่ยนเป็นจริงจัง  
  
"เออ เข้าใจแล้ว ถึงเมื่อไหร่ก็บอกแล้วกัน จะไปรับ"  
  
ตากลมสีเขียวเหมือนหยกใส จ้องพี่ชายที่แก่กว่าสามปีซึ่งกดวางสายแล้วทำท่าเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น คัลลัมยังคงส่งยิ้มบื้อให้น้องชายสุดที่รักเช่นเคย แต่ยิ้มนั้นก็จืดจางเมื่อเจอคำถามของเอ็ดดี้  
  
"ใครโทรมาเหรอ?"  
  
"เพื่อนสมัยเรียนอีตันน่ะ มันจะแวะมาเคมบริดจ์"  
  
พี่ชายติดน้องเลือกที่จะพูดความจริงไม่ทั้งหมด เหงื่อเย็นๆไหลจากขมับด้วยกลัวน้องจะรู้ว่าเค้าเพิ่งวางสายจากไอดอลคนโปรดของเจ้าตัว  
  
เอ็ดดี้กัดหลอดพลาสติกในแก้วน้ำส้มของตัวเอง แล้วเอียงคอมองด้วยใบหน้าตกกระน่ารัก ปกติถ้าทำแบบนี้ พี่คัลลัมจะกลายเป็นฆ้องปากแตกพูดทุกอย่างโดยที่เค้าไม่ต้องถามเจาะ แต่คราวนี้ดูจะไม่สำเร็จ  
  
ดูเหมือนว่า 'เพื่อน' คนนี้จะมีอะไรบางอย่างที่พี่คัลลัมไม่อยากให้เค้ารู้  
  
"เพื่อนคนนี้ผมรู้จักหรือเปล่า?"  
  
"โอ๊ย ไม่ต้องไปรู้จักมันหร๊อก"  
  
คัลลัมร้องห้ามหน้าสั่น เสียงที่ขึ้นเสียงไปอีกเร้นจ์หนึ่ง ยิ่งทำให้คิ้วของมิสเตอร์สคาร์แมนเดอร์คนน้องผูกเป็นปม มือขาวท้าวกับโต๊ะ ยันตัวเองขึ้นยืน เอี้ยวตัวข้ามโต๊ะไปจ้องหน้าพี่ชายใกล้ๆ  
  
"ทำไมล่ะ?"  
  
คัลลัม สคาร์แมนเดอร์เป็นคนรักน้องมาก มากในระดับที่ไม่ว่าเจ้าตัวจะขออะไร อยากรู้เรื่องไหน ต้องได้รู้หมดเปลือก เป็นพี่น้องที่แทบไม่มีความลับระหว่างกัน  
  
การปกปิดของคนเป็นพี่ทำให้เอ็ดดี้เกิดมีความคิดมืดดำในใจว่าซักวันนึง พี่ชายคนนี้อาจจะไม่ได้รักเค้าที่สุดอีกต่อไป  
  
Chu ~♡  
  
คิ้วที่ผูกเป็นปมของเอ็ดดี้โดนปากอิ่มๆอุ่นๆบังคับให้คลายออก พี่คัลลัมประคองหน้าตกกระของน้องชายเข้ามาใกบ้ แล้วจุ๊บตรงตำแหน่งเดิมซ้ำๆอีกที เลือดในตัวเอ็ดดี้ไหลมารวมกันที่หน้า รีบเด้งตัวถดหนีจากคนฉวยโอกาสพลางค้อนด้วยดวงตาสีเขียวใส  
  
"พี่คัลลัม!!"  
  
"นายผิดเองนะที่เอาหน้าน่ารักๆแบบนั้นมาใกล้น่ะ มนุษย์สติดีๆที่ไหนจะอดใจไหว หืม?"  
  
น้องชายที่น่ารักของคัลลัม สคาร์แมนเดอร์ โดนน็อก K.O. ในหมัดเดียว...!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
//"...เนี่ย! พี่คัลลัมต้องแอบคุยกับใครอยู่แน่ๆเลย!"//  
  
"อืมๆ จ้าๆ" คนที่หนีบมือถือไว้ด้วยคอกับไหล่เพราะมือไม่ว่าง พึมพำตอบเพื่อนที่ต่อสายหาเค้าเพื่อระบายความอึดอัดคับใจ ทันทีที่กลับถึงบ้าน แต่เสียงเบื่อหน่ายของเค้าก็บ่งบอกเป็นนัยว่าไม่ได้อินไปกับปลายสายด้วย  
  
ตาคู่เรียวซุกซนของเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ กวาดเช็ครอบห้องเก็บของจนแน่ใจว่าไม่ขาดอะไรแล้ว ถึงค่อยเดินออกมา ใช้ขาเตะปิดบานประตูไม้จนมันงับสนิทดี  
  
เจ้าฟอว์คเห่าบ็อกแบ๊กกระตุ้นให้ญาติของเจ้านายรีบตามมาเสียที หางที่กระดิกแกว่งไกวอย่างน่ารักนั่นทำเอาคนโดนหมาประท้วงโกรธไม่ลง  
  
ลำพังการต้องมายกถุงดินไม่ใช่หน้าที่ที่เหมาะกับคุณชายตระกูลดัมเบิลดอร์แบบเค้าเลย แต่เพราะโดนไหว้วานด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าครามของโทบี้ คุณชายเอซราก็เลยกลายมาเป็นผู้ช่วยจำเป็นไปโดยปริยาย  
  
หลังจากฟังเอ็ดดี้เผยทฤษฎีต่างๆให้ฟังจนชักเมื่อยไหล่ เอซราก็กระแอ้มไอให้คอโล่ง  
  
"ฟังนะเอ็ดดี้ แกเป็นน้อง ไม่ใช่เมีย พี่แกจะคบใครก็ปล่อยเค้าไปสิ"  
  
//"แต่ถ้าฝ่ายนั้นเป็นคนไม่ดีล่ะ? พี่คัลลัมน่ะทึ่มบื้อจะตาย ไม่ได้หรอก! ยังไงก็ต้องรู้ให้ได้ว่าเป็นคนยังไง!"//  
  
เอซรากลอกตามองบน "เออ เอาเถอะ ถ้าจะเอาอย่างนั้นก็เอาใจช่วยละกันนะ แค่นี้ก่อนละกัน มือเอซไม่ว่างอยู่เนี่ย อือ บุยบุย"  
  
พอเพื่อนยอมวางสายเสียที เอซราก็ถอนหายใจเสียยาวเหยียด ใส่ความดราม่าควีนเข้าไปเต็มเปี่ยมจนทำให้คนใช้งานลูกพี่ลูกน้องชักรู้สึกผิด  
  
โทบี้เงยหน้าจากแปลงดอกไม้ที่เค้าอุ้มชูดูแล เหลียวหลังมาส่งยิ้มอ้อนๆให้กับเอซรา เด็กหนุ่มวางส้อมพรวนดินไว้ข้างตัว แล้วเข้าไปรับถุงดินมาจากญาติหนุ่ม  
  
"ขอบคุณนะเอซ จริงๆเราไปเอาเองก็ได้นะ ไม่ต้องลำบากเอซหรอก"  
  
มาพูดตอนนี้ก็ดูจะสายเกินไป เอซราจึงทำเพียงแค่หรี่ตามองโทบี้  
  
น่าเสียดายที่คุณชายของคฤหาสน์แสนหรูหราแห่งนี้ ดูจะจริงจังกับการเสริมสารอาหารให้พวกดอกไม้สีสดใส มากกว่าจะเอะใจท่าทีของเอซรา  
  
"หน้าเปื้อนไปหมดแล้วเนี่ยโทบี้ ทำอีท่าไหนเนี่ย"  
  
คนรักสะอาดอดเห็นของสวยๆงามๆมีมลทินไม่ค่อยไหว เอซราหยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้ามาบรรจงเช็ดที่แก้มขวาซึ่งเปื้อนดินเป็นแถบ โทบี้ซึ่งตัวเตี้ยกว่าก็ยืนนิ่งให้ญาติหนุ่มที่ทำตัวเหมือนแม่จัดการเนื้อตัวของเค้าให้  
  
เมื่อใบหน้าเหมือนตุ๊กตาของโทบี้สะอาดเหมือนเก่าแล้ว เอซราก็ถอยออกมาชื่นชมผลงานด้วยรอยยิ้มพึงพอใจ แถมยังจัดผมหยิกที่ชี้ไปคนละทางให้คนที่ไม่ค่อยสนใจลุคตัวเอง  
  
"พักหน่อยมั้ยล่ะ ทำมาตั้งแต่เช้าแล้วนะโทบี้"  
  
ว่าแล้วเอซราก็เหลือบมองแปลงดอกไม้อันชุ่มฉ่ำสุขภาพ(?)ดี ผลงานอันน่าภาคภูมิใจของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ กิจกรรมกลางแจ้งชนิดนี้ผลาญเวลาของคนที่โดนกักบริเวณอยู่ในบ้านครบหนึ่งสัปดาห์ไปได้มากทีเดียว  
  
ตอนแรกก็คิดว่าชีวิตคงอับเฉาน่าดู แต่เอซราที่รู้เรื่องทั้งหมดหลังจากความแตกไปวันนึง ก็มาอยู่เป็นเพื่อนโทบี้ทุกวัน  
  
ป๊าจอห์นเองก็ชอบที่เค้าอยู่ในสายตาตลอดเวลาที่ป๊าอยู่บ้าน การที่ป๊าอารมณ์ดี ยิ้มได้ทั้งวัน และยังไม่ลากตัวพี่เจมี่มากระทืบจนเป็นข่าว คงเพราะม๊าจู๊ดทำตามสัญญาว่าจะยังไม่บอกป๊า เด็กหนุ่มก็เลยกินอิ่มนอนหลับ หายใจได้ทั่วท้องมาจนทุกวันนี้  
  
ทำไปทำมา ช่วงเวลากักบริเวณของโทบี้ก็กำลังจะสิ้นสุดลง เพราะพรุ่งนี้จะเป็นวันปฐมนิเทศเข้ามหาวิทยาลัยแล้ว!  
  
"ลงดินเพิ่มก็เสร็จแล้วล่ะ เอซพักก่อนเถอะ เดี๋ยววันนี้อยู่กินข้าวเย็นด้วยกันนะ"  
  
เอซราผงกหัวรับ แม้ญาติรุ่นเดียวกันจะไม่หันมามอง ฝ่ายนั้นก็ไม่คิดจะฟังคำตอบอื่นนอกจากตกลงอยู่ดี ตัวเอซราเองก็ไม่มีนัดอะไร 'แด๊ดดี้' สั่งไว้ว่างานพรุ่งนี้ห้ามไปสาย เค้าก็เลยได้พักอยู่ที่แฟลตสบายๆ  
  
ระหว่างที่แกว่งขาปัดไปมา โทรศัพท์มือถือของโทบี้ที่วางบนโต๊ะก็โชว์ว่ามีข้อความแชทเข้ามา  
  
ปกติเค้าไม่ชอบแอบดูของส่วนตัวของใคร แต่ชื่อที่โทบี้เมมไว้มันสะดุดตาจนห้ามความอยากเผือกไว้ไม่อยู่  
  
|| bowerjamie || sent you a photo  
  
เอซราตาลุกวาว...ประเดี๋ยวก่อนนะพ่อคุณบาวเวอร์ ส่งอะไรมาให้โทบี้ดูล่ะเนี่ย!?  
  
ญาติหนุ่มของโทบี้ข่มความอยากรู้อยากเห็นจนมือสั่น สุดท้ายเมื่อมารยาทชนะความอยากเผือก เค้าก็เลยหันไปตะโกนเรียกโทบี้ที่กำลังเทดินใส่กระถางต้นไม้  
  
"โทบี้ มีคนแชทมาแหน่ะ"  
  
"หืม? จากใคร?"  
  
**"คนที่นายก็รู้ว่าใคร"**  
  
แน่นอนว่าชื่อของเจมี่ยังเป็นของต้องห้ามสำหรับโทบี้อยู่ ญาติผู้แสนดีก็เลยคิดคำเรียกเป็นโค้ดลับให้ ซึ่งผู้รับสารก็ถึงกับคลี่ยิ้มน่ารักจนแปลงดอกไม้ด้านหลังดูจะพากันผลิบานอวดโฉม  
  
โทบี้เดินมาเช็ดมือให้สะอาดก่อนจะปลดล็อกหน้าจอ สิ่งที่เค้าได้เห็นเรียกรอยยิ้มน่ารักกระจายเต็มทั้งใบหน้า แล้วก็พรมนิ้วพิมพ์แชทตอบกลับไปอย่างแคล่วคล่อง  
  
ถ้าถามว่าหลังจากเจอกับพ่อร็อคสตาร์ผมทองคนนั้น มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปบ้าง เอซราก็ตอบได้ทันทีเลยว่า โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ กลายเป็นเด็กติดแชท  
  
พวกเค้าสองคนอาจจะโทรคุยกันไม่ได้ แต่ก็ส่งข้อความแชทหากันทุกวันไม่มีขาด จำนวนข้อความมากถึงสามร้อยบับเบิ้ลทั้งที่เพิ่งเริ่มคุยกันแค่อาทิตย์เดียว  
  
โทบี้รู้สึกไม่ค่อยชอบใจการที่ตัวเค้าเอาแต่เฝ้ารอให้มีข้อความสนทนาใหม่ กระวนกระวายใจถ้ายังไม่ได้คุยกับพี่เจมี่  
  
อาการติดแชทแบบนี้ไม่ดีเลย เด็กหนุ่มจึงพยายามอยู่ห่างมือถือ เลี่ยงไปหาอย่างอื่นทำ แต่ใจเจ้ากรรมก็ยังตื่นเต้นทุกครั้งที่มือถือเด้งโนติขึ้นมา  
  
"พี่เค้าว่าไงเหรอ?" เอซราเลียบๆเคียงๆถาม ทำเหมือนไม่สนใจทั้งที่เงี่ยหูผึ่ง โทบี้ตอบให้ทั้งที่ตายังไม่ละไปจากแป้นพิมพ์  
  
"ก็ไม่ว่าไง ส่งรูปตลกๆมาให้ดูน่ะ"  
  
มันเป็นรูปขาวดำของเจมี่ตอนยืนอยู่หน้าตู้ปลาซึ่งข้างในมีโครงกระดูกวางประดับ พร้อมข้อความ "insert caption about waiting for something"

[(reference)](https://mobile.twitter.com/kirahime_iero/status/1073921490268041218/photo/1)

  
โทบี้ไม่ได้โง่จนแปลไม่ออกว่ามีคนกำลังตัดพ้อว่าต้องให้รอเป็นเพื่อนกันไปอีกนานแค่ไหน  
  
ญาติหนุ่มของโทบี้หัวเราะน้อยๆเมื่อโทบี้ยื่นมือถือมาให้ดูรูป เค้าท้าวคางมองโทบี้ยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่ แล้วอดที่จะหยอกไม่ได้  
  
"ไม่ส่งรูปนายให้พี่เค้าหน่อยเหรอ?"  
  
โทบี้เลิ่กคิ้ว "ทำไมอ่ะ?"  
  
"ก็พี่เค้าส่งรูปที่ทำให้เรายิ้ม เราก็ต้องส่งอะไรดีๆไปให้พี่เค้าบ้างสิโทบี้"  
  
ความจริงมันก็ฟังดูยุติธรรมดี โทบี้ผงกหัวเห็นด้วย แต่ก็คิดไม่ออกว่าจะส่งอะไร มือที่ว่างอยู่เลื่อนขึ้นเล่นกับปอยผมหยิก เป็นนิสัยเวลาครุ่นคิดบางสิ่งของโทบี้  
  
"แล้วจะส่งรูปอะไรดีล่ะ?"  
  
เอซราคันปากอยากบอกว่าเซลฟี่ยั่วเยซักรูป น่าจะเป็นรูปที่ท่านเจมี่อยากได้ไปเก็บเป็น reference ในยามคับขัน (?)  
  
แต่จะพูดแบบนั้นกับโทบี้ก็กระดากปาก เค้ากวาดสายตามองหาของรอบตัว แล้วเจ้าสุนัขพันธุ์ยอร์กเชียร์เทอเรียร์ก็วิ่งเข้ามากระดิกหางเกาะขาโทบี้  
  
ไวเท่าความคิด เอซราเปิดแอฟกล้องแล้วเก็บภาพรัวหกช็อต ตอนโทบี้ก้มไปอุ้มเจ้าฟอว์คขึ้นมา  
  
ถึงไม่ต้องแต่งรูป เอซราก็เชื่อว่าภาพโทบี้ที่ตัวมอมแมมนิดๆ หัวยุ่งหน่อยๆ และมีเจ้าหมาตัวน้อยในอ้อมแขน ต้องเป็นที่พอใจของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์อย่างแน่นอน  
  
เค้ากดส่งรูปให้เจมี่ทันที โดยไม่ทันให้เจ้าของมือถือได้เลือกรูปเลยด้วยซ้ำ!  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตำแหน่งเพื่อนดีเด่นต้องยกให้เจ้าแสบเอซล่ะค่ะ...
> 
> พาร์ทนี้มี #ThesNewt เข้ามาเต็มตัวแล้วล่ะค่ะ~ ส่วนสองคู่พระนายของเราก็อยู่กันด้วยอารมณ์คนละขั้วเลย น่าสงสารทีมคนแอบรักไม่อยากเป็นแค่เพื่อนจริงๆ 
> 
> ตอนหน้าเป็นการคุยกันจริงจัง(?)กว่าเดิมของคนที่อยู่โดนจัดไปอยู่เฟรนด์โซน กับคนที่อยู่ พี่โซน มาทั้งชีวิตล่ะค่ะ น่าจะพอเดากันได้เนอะว่าใครกับใคร
> 
> ปล. รูปที่เจมี่ส่งให้น้อง อยู่ในไอจีพี่เค้านะคะ 😂 ยืมมาใช้หน่อยละกัน


	17. Chapter 16 : This is a Curse

  
ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มนึกขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่ตอนเปิดดูรูปรัวหกช็อตในแชท เค้าสวมแว่นดำและปิดมาส์ค ไม่อย่างนั้นคนในร้านกาแฟคงได้มองเหมือนเค้าเป็นคนบ้า  
  
เพราะเจมี่ บาวเวอร์กำลังยิ้มร่าทั้งปากทั้งตา กับความน่ารักที่ส่งผ่านทะลุหน้าจอโทรศัพท์มือถือ  
  
เค้ารู้ว่าเจ้าหมาน้อยขนปุยตัวนี้ชื่อเจ้าฟอว์ค เป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงผู้น่ารักภักดี เค้าเคยเห็นรูปมันในไอจีของโทบี้   
  
ใช่แล้ว เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ก็มีวันที่ตามส่องไอจีคนที่ชอบกับเค้าเหมือนกัน  
  
แน่นอน เจ้าหมาน้อยนั่นน่ารักมาก เล่นกล้องรู้มุมยิ่งกว่าคนบางคนเสียอีก แต่ในสายตาคนคลั่งรักอย่างเค้า ดูยังไงก็ตัดสินให้เจ้านายน้อยของฟอว์คชนะเลิศในสาขาน่ารักน่าจับหอมอยู่ดี  
  
หลังจากกดเซฟด้วยจิตใต้สำนึกจนครบทั้งหกใบ เจมี่ก็เห็นข้อความจากโทบี้  
  
ไม่สิ...จากคนที่เล่นแชทในชื่อโทบี้อยู่ต่างหาก  
  
|| tobyregbo: กำลังใจในการทำงานนะครับ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์ ได้ข่าวว่าช่วงนี้คุณกำลังตัน ||  
  
หลังจากผ่านการอบรม(?)ไปหลายครั้ง เจมี่ก็บังคับให้โทบี้เลิกเรียกเค้าด้วยนามสกุลได้สำเร็จ ดังนั้นคนที่ใช้ชื่อโทบี้คุยกับเค้าอยู่นี่ต้องไม่ใช่เจ้าตัวอย่างแน่นอน  
  
แถมเค้าไม่เคยบอกโทบี้ว่าช่วงก่อนหน้านี้ขาดแรงบันดาลใจ มีความเป็นไปได้สูงว่าคนที่กำลังคุยกับเค้าอยู่ต้องเป็นหนึ่งในแฟนคลับ counterfeit  
  
เซ้นท์ของเค้าได้รับการยืนยันเมื่อซักพักหนึ่งก็มีข้อความใหม่จากโทบี้เพิ่มมาอีกหลายบับเบิ้ล  
  
|| tobyregbo: โทษทีพี่เจมี่ ||  
|| tobyregbo: ญาติผมเค้าแกล้งผมน่ะ คนนั้นไง ที่ให้ผมยืนถ่ายวีดีโอให้วันนั้นน่ะ ||  
  
'อ๋อ เด็กของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์นี่เอง'   
  
เจมี่ บาวเวอร์นึกอยากกำหมัดขึ้นฟ้าสดุดีความรู้งานของเอซรา จำไว้ว่าต้องส่งบัตรเข้าหลังเวทีให้เด็กหนุ่มแสนดีคนนี้ในซักวัน  
  
แต่ภายนอกก็ยังตีสีหน้าเคร่งขรึม พรมนิ้วตอบแชท 'เพื่อน' ผู้น่ารักกลับไป  
  
|| bowerjamie: ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ก็น่ารักดี ||  
  
ต่อให้ใจจริงนึกคำชมรูปถ่ายหกใบของโทบี้ได้ยาวเป็นเพลงรักหวานสามนาที นักร้องหนุ่มก็ยังต้องข่มใจที่คันยุบยิบไว้ให้ดี ย้ำเตือนว่าตอนนี้เค้าเป็นแค่เพื่อนกับโทบี้ เรกโบ กรินเดิลวัลด์  
  
|| tobyregbo: เนอะครับ มันชื่อเจ้าฟอว์คล่ะ ||  
  
'ความจริงแล้วพี่ไม่ได้ชมเจ้าหมานั่นหรอกนะเบบี๋ แต่จะทำตีเนียนตามน้ำไปก่อนก็ได้'  
  
|| bowerjamie: แล้วนี่ทำอะไรอยู่น่ะ ||  
  
|| tobyregbo: เบื่อๆไม่มีอะไรทำ เลยปลูกต้นไม้น่ะครับ ||  
  
เป็นงานอดิเรกที่ฟังดูคนแก่มาก   
  
แต่ขอโทษทีเถอะ นี่คือมายสวีท ลิตเติ้ลโทบี้   
  
ต่อให้น้องจะรักน้ำ รักปลา รักสิงสาราสัตว์ รวมไปถึงต้นไม้ใบหญ้า เจมี่ก็รู้สึกว่ามันโอเคและเข้ากันมากๆกับเด็กหนุ่มที่กว่า 70% ของหน้าโปรไฟล์ไอจี มีแต่กิจกรรมเพื่อสิทธิมนุษยชน และฟอลโล่ว์แอคเค้าท์กรีนพีซ  
  
สวยทั้งหน้าตาและจิตใจขนาดนี้ เมื่อไหร่จะมาเป็นแม่ของลูกให้พี่ซักทีนะโทบี้น้อย...  
  
"...หัวเราะอะไรของมึงวะ?"  
  
เจมี่เลิ่กคิ้วข้างเดียวมองคนที่นั่งลงตรงข้ามกับเค้า คนมาใหม่ตีหน้าบูดบึ้ง ดูไม่ค่อยพอใจเท่าไหร่ที่ถูกเรียกตัวออกมากระทันหัน แต่มันก็ยอมมาเพื่อเห็นแก่มิตรภาพวันวาน ในจุดนี้เจมี่เองก็นับถือน้ำใจคัลลัมมากพอตัว  
  
"หัวเราะสมเพชตัวกูเองนี่แหละ"  
  
คัลลัมเลิ่กคิ้วบ้าง แต่ก่อนจะพูดอะไรต่อ ก็หันไปยิ้มนิ่มให้บริกรหญิงที่ยกกาแฟมาเสิร์ฟถึงที่ ปกติแล้วร้านนี้ต้องบริการตัวเอง แต่หน้าตาโดดเด่นสะดุดตาของคัลลัม สคาร์แมนเดอร์ ช่วยคุณได้  
  
"กูล่ะอยากเห็นหน้าคนที่ทำให้มึงซึมเป็นหมาหงอยแบบนี้ได้จริงๆ"  
  
"มึงก็เห็นแล้วนี่"  
  
คิ้วที่ผูกเป็นปมหนาของเพื่อนสมัยเรียนอีตัน บ่งบอกว่ามีเครื่องหมายคำถามเต็มหัว จนเมื่อเจมี่สงเคราะห์ให้กระจ่าง กาแฟที่เพิ่งจะลงคอไปได้ไม่กี่อึกก็แทบลวก  
  
_"ก็โทบี้ที่เคยมาถามเมื่อวีคก่อนไง"_  
  
"....เชี่ย ตอนมึงถามกูก็ทะแม่งๆในใจแล้วเชียว เอาจริงดิ่มึงอ่ะ!"   
  
หนุ่มผมหยิกถามทั้งที่รู้อยู่แก่ใจ คนแบบเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ถ้าไม่สนใจในตัวคนคนนึงมาก คงไม่ถึงกับโทรจิกเพื่อนอย่างเค้าที่อยู่กันคนละเมืองมาเจอ แถมนี่เป็นครั้งที่สองแล้วด้วย  
  
เจมี่ยกขาแว่นกันแดดขึ้นให้เพื่อนเห็นดวงตามุ่งมั่นราวกับมีเปลวไฟสีฟ้าใสภายใน   
  
"แปลว่าน้องเค้าหักอกมึง...ไอ้เสือฟาดเรียบบาวเวอร์จริงๆอ่ะนะ"  
  
ก่อนที่คำชมว่า "โคตรเทพ" จะหลุดออกจากปากไปทำให้เพื่อนขาร็อคเอากาแฟร้อนสาดใส่หน้า คัลลัมก็หุบปากลงฉับ จ้องเพื่อนที่ยกมือเสยผมสีทองนุ่มสลวยอันแสนภูมิใจขึ้นให้พ้นหน้า  
  
ท่าทางที่ดูทรมานใจของเจมี่ทำให้เค้าสาดเกลือลงบนแผลสดไม่ลง...  
  
เพราะตัวเค้าเองมาที่นี่ก็เพราะเข้าใจความรู้สึกของเจมี่ดี  
  
"ไอ้เจม..."  
  
_ความรู้สึกของคนที่อยากข้ามไปอยู่ผัวโซน...!!_  
  
มือใหญ่ของคัลลัมตบปุๆที่บ่าของเพื่อนคนดัง ก่อนจะถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่  
  
"เค้าบอกว่าอยากเป็นเพื่อนกับกูก่อน แม่งเอ๊ย คัลลัม มึงเข้าใจกูใช่มั้ยว่าลองคนเรามันคิดข้ามขั้นไปไกลกว่านั้นแล้ว จะให้ล้างกระดานกลับมาที่จุดสตาร์ท ใครมันจะโอเค!"  
  
เจมี่รำพันความรู้สึกที่ไม่เอ่ยบอกกับเพื่อนร่วมวง เพราะคงไม่มีใครเข้าใจเค้าได้ แม้แต่แซมเองก็ไม่ใช่ข้อยกเว้น   
  
แต่ละคนเคยชินกับการที่เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ได้ทุกสิ่งที่ปรารถนามาด้วยการกระดิกนิ้วทีสองที  
  
แถมยังดูจะดีอกดีใจที่เค้าขอคบเป็นแฟนกับโทบี้ไม่สำเร็จ  
  
พอนึกมาถึงตรงนี้ คนใจร้ายที่เป็นสาเหตุแห่งความทุกข์ทนของร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มก็ส่งข้อความแชทอันใหม่เข้ามา  
  
|| tobyregbo: แล้วพี่ทำอะไรอยู่เหรอ?||  
  
ต่อให้หัวใจร้าวราน เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็เมินเฉยต่อพ่ออีรอสผมแดงไม่ได้ เค้าคว้ามือถือมากดพิมพ์ตอบแชทโดยฟังหูทวนลมกับคำปลอบของคัลลัม  
  
|| bowerjamie: คุยกับเพื่อนน่ะ ||  
  
|| tobyregbo: อ่อ งั้นผมไม่กวนดีกว่า ||  
  
ในใจเจมี่ตะโกนห้ามสุดเสียง แต่กลับหน้านิ่งตอนพิมพ์ข้อความกลับไป เรียกได้ว่าใช้แคลอรี่ในการคีพคูลไปมากโข  
  
|| bowerjamie: กวนอะไรกัน คุยต่อสิ ||  
  
|| tobyregbo: แค่นี้ก่อนแหละครับ ผมจะจับฟอว์คอาบน้ำ ||  
  
ในหัวของเจมี่จินตนาการภาพโทบี้ถือสายยางวิ่งฉีดน้ำใส่เจ้าหมาจอมซนที่กระโจนเข้าหา แล้วสะบัดขนจนละอองน้ำสาดกระเซ็น   
  
ผมหยิกสีแดงเข้มเปียกลู่ เสื้อยืดสีขาวชุ่มน้ำจนเห็นโครงร่างแบบบางกับจุกสีเข้มสองจุดตรงหน้าอก กางเกงขาสั้น (ต้องเป็นขาสั้นสิ พระเจ้า! อยู่บ้านใครเค้าใส่กางเกงขายาวกัน!?) เปียกจนแนบไปตามเรียวขา...  
  
|| bowerjamie: ขอรูปด้วยนะ ||  
  
|| tobyregbo: หืม??||  
  
Holy shit  
นิ้วลั่น!  
  
มันสมองแสนกะล่อนคิดหาทางรอดให้ตัวเองได้ภายในเสี้ยววินาที  
  
|| bowerjamie: หมายถึงเจ้าหมาน้อยตอนอาบน้ำเป่าขนเสร็จแล้วน่ะ คิดว่าพี่หมายถึงนายเหรอ?||  
  
'จริงๆก็หมายถึงนายนั่นแหละที่รัก...แต่คำว่าเพื่อนที่นายกาหัวไว้ให้กลางหน้าผากพี่มันค้ำคอ'  
  
|| tobyregbo: ใจร้าย... ||  
|| tobyregbo: ผมออกจะหุ่นดี ||  
  
เจมี่สองจิตสองใจว่าจะลองท้าให้น้องส่งรูปพิสูจน์ความหุ่นดีมาให้ดูดีมั้ย แต่คัลลัมที่รู้ตัวในที่สุดว่าเพื่อนไม่ได้สนใจฟังสิ่งที่พูด ก็ตบโต๊ะกาแฟเสียงลั่น  
  
"เชี่ยเจม มึงฟังกูอยู่หรือเปล่า!?"  
  
"เออ ฟังอยู่ๆ" เจมี่เค้นสมองนึกจนปวดขมับว่าเพื่อนพูดถึงไหนแล้ว จากนั้นก็เดาสุ่ม "แล้วมึงคิดจะอยู่พี่โซนไปตลอดชีวิตเหรอวะ?"  
  
"มึงคิดว่ากูมีทางเลือกอื่น?" คัลลัมดับอารมณ์กรุ่นๆและคอที่แสบร้อนด้วยกาแฟขมๆที่เริ่มเย็นชืด   
  
คนที่มาปรับทุกข์และหวังจะได้กำลังใจกลับไป ตอนนี้ดันต้องมาเป็นที่ปรึกษาให้เพื่อนที่อยู่ในสถานการณ์คล้ายกัน เพียงแต่ของเค้ามันยังไม่เปื้อนบาปเป็นรักต้องห้ามอย่างสองพี่น้องสคาร์แมนเดอร์  
  
"สู้สิวะคัลลัม น้ำหยดลงหินทุกวัน หินมันยังกร่อน นับประสาอะไรกับใจคน?!"  
  
"ไม่รู้ดิ่ อยู่อย่างนี้กูก็มีความสุขดี"   
  
เจมี่ที่อยากหาเพื่อนร่วมอุดมการณ์ จึ่กปากขัดใจ  
  
"อยู่กับคำสาปรักเค้าข้างเดียวแบบนี้ไปทั้งชีวิตเนี่ยนะ กูไม่เอาด้วยหรอก"  
  
ความมุ่งมั่นของเจมี่แทบจะทะลุเลนส์แว่นกันแดดสีดำ มือขาวกำเข้าหากันจนเห็นเป็นเส้นเลือด เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ผู้เกลียดการพ่ายแพ้ประกาศความตั้งใจที่ฉุดให้คัลลัมผู้ยอมโบกธงขาว ซ่อนความปรารถนาในใจไว้เรื่อยมา คันเนื้อคันตัวอยากกล้าให้ได้เท่ากันกับเจมี่  
  
"มึงน่ะยังมีโอกาส จะสู้ก็เอาให้ถึงที่สุดเหอะ กูเอาใจช่วย"  
  
"มึงต้องไม่ทำแค่เอาใจช่วยเว้ย"   
  
เจมี่สั่งเสียงเฉียบ เคยชินกับการออกคำสั่งชาวบ้านมากกว่าก้มหัวรับ คัลลัมหัวเราะน้อยๆให้นิสัยที่ไม่เปลี่ยนไปเท่าไหร่ของเพื่อน แล้ววางถ้วยกาแฟที่ว่างเปล่าลง  
  
"มึงจะให้กูทำอะไร?"  
  
"มึงก็รู้ว่าบ้านกูอยู่ลอนดอน มอกูก็อยู่ลอนดอน แถมมีตารางทัวร์คอนแน่นทั้งปี"  
  
"แล้ว...?"  
  
"ปัดมดแมลงแทนกูที"  
  
คนฟังคำร้องขออันแสนเย่อหยิ่ง เอนตัวพิงเก้าอี้ไม้ของร้าน สีหน้าไม่ซ่อนความฉงนใจไว้เลย  
  
อันที่จริงถึงคุณมึงไม่สั่ง คิดว่าจะมีมนุษย์กล้าตายที่ไหนขายขนมจีบลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวงของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์บ้างล่ะ!?   
  
อ๋อ...ลืมไป   
มีนั่งหน้าหงิกอยู่ตรงนี้หนึ่งอัตรา...  
  
"กูไม่เข้าใจ ก็น้องเค้าบอกเองว่าให้มึงเป็นแค่เพื่อน แล้วจะทำตัวหวงก้างทำไม?"  
  
แววตาสีฟ้าวาววับ ดุดันดั่งสายฟ้าผ่าลงมากลางคืนพายุฝนกระหน่ำ  
  
"ถ้ากู(ยัง)ไม่ได้ คนอื่นก็ไม่มีสิทธิ์ได้เหมือนกัน"  
  
_คำพูดคำจาแม่งโคตรตัวร้าย..._  
  
คัลลัมอยากพูดปลอบเพื่อนใจจะขาดว่าไม่น่ามีอะไรต้องห่วง ถ้าลองว่าหล่อระดับเทพบุตรอย่างเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ยังโดนเตะไปอยู่เฟรนด์โซน น้องโทบี้ก็คงไม่เหลียวแลใครคนอื่นหรอกน่า  
  
แม้ใจคิดแบบนั้น คำที่บอกเพื่อนคนดังกลับไปอีกทาง  
  
"แล้วมึงไม่กลัวน้องโทบี้เค้าตกหลุมเสน่ห์กูเหรอวะ?"  
  
เจมี่ บาวเวอร์กระตุกยิ้มเย็น  
  
"ไม่ว่ะ กูว่าโทบี้ไม่มีทางชอบบราคอนแบบมึงล้านเปอร์เซ็น"  
  
ทันใดนั้น แก้วกาแฟที่แทบจะเกลี้ยงก็ลอยหวือ เกือบกระแทกเข้าหน้าร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหม่แห่งยุคเจ้าอย่างจัง!   
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ความตั้งใจแรกสุดคืออยากให้ตอนนี้เป็นตอนที่เจมี่คุยปรับทุกข์กับคนหัวอกเดียวกันอย่างคัลลัม แต่ทำไปทำมา... #ถอนหายใจแป๊บ นั่นล่ะค่ะ หลุดคอเมดี้อีกจนได้ 
> 
> เจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้ากับวันปฐมนิเทศของน้องโทบี้นะคะ~


	18. Chapter 17 : This is a Troublemaker

ทั้งที่เป็นวันอันน่ายินดี วันที่คุณหนูโทบี้จะเข้าพิธีปฐมนิเทศสู่ชีวิตในรั้วมหาลัย ก้าวสำคัญในชีวิตของเด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่ง แต่บรรยากาศภายในห้องรับประทานอาหารกลับเต็มไปด้วยความมาคุ  
  
ส่วนตัวการปล่อยรังสีดำเมี่ยมเหมือนเจ้าแห่งศาสตร์มืดก็คือคุณชายรองของบ้าน  
  
การประท้วงอย่างมีแบบแผนและเห็นจนชินตา ทำให้คุณชายใหญ่ของคฤหาสน์ยกมือขึ้นแตะขมับ จ้องจับด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าลึกล้ำดั่งน้ำทะเลลึก คนโดนจ้องจงใจเบี่ยงสายตาหลบเร้น เพราะรู้ว่าถ้าไม่ทำแบบนั้น ต้องแพ้ทางอีกแน่นอน  
  
สุดท้ายเมื่อคนรับใช้ในบ้านพากันอกสั่นขวัญหายกันจนน่าเป็นห่วง ผู้อาวุโสสุดในบรรดาคุณๆของบ้านจึงเป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบ  
  
"จอห์น เราคุยกันแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ ยังไงวันนี้ก็ไปไม่ได้"  
  
"คุยแล้ว แต่ไม่อยากเข้าใจ"  
  
บางทีจู๊ดก็นึกสงสัยว่าการมีสามีอ่อนกว่า ทำให้ตัวเค้ากลายเป็นทั้งแม่และเมียไปแล้วหรือเปล่า  
  
ทั้งที่ปกติร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนานผู้นี้ออกจะสุขุม มีเสน่ห์ เก่งในการพูดจูงใจคน ถ้าตัดเรื่องอารมณ์หวงหึงรุนแรงเวลามีใครมายุ่งกับคนของตัวเอง ก็ถือเป็นหนุ่มทรงเสน่ห์คนนึง  
  
ก็ขนาดว่าแต่งงานมีลูกโตจนเข้ามหาลัยแล้ว ก็ยังมีคนทอดสะพานให้ท่า อยากเป็นคู่นอนซักคืนสองคืนกับจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ ถึงเค้าจะทำปิดตาข้างนึง เพราะยังอยู่ในขอบเขตที่ไม่มาระรานลูกกับตัวเค้าเอง ก็ปฏิเสธความจริงข้อนี้ไม่ได้  
  
ตอนนี้จู๊ดล่ะนึกอยากให้พวกที่คลั่งไคล้บูชาสามีของเค้ามาเห็นท่าทางนั่งหน้างอนเป็นเด็กสามขวบในร่างผู้ชายอายุสามสิบแปดของจอห์นเหลือเกิน  
  
"ก็บอกไปแล้วว่า---"  
  
"ชั้นรู้ว่าถ้าไป จะมีนักข่าวตามไปเป็นพรวน" จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ ทวนสิ่งที่คู่ชีวิตบอกได้ตรงประเด็นชัดเจน "วันนี้เป็นวันที่เด็กปีหนึ่งเป็นตัวเอก ถ้ามีดาราไปจะทำให้วุ่นวายจนเจ้าหน้าที่มหาลัยอาจควบคุมไม่ทั่วถึง"  
  
จู๊ดกดยิ้มที่รู้ว่าทำให้สามีผู้อ่อนวัยกว่าใจอ่อนได้อยู่เรื่อย แต่แค่ไม่นานก็กลายเป็นยิ้มค้าง เพราะประโยคต่อจากนั้น  
  
"แต่นี่มันวันสำคัญในชีวิตของโทบี้นะ! ช่างหัวนักข่าวกับเจ้าหน้าที่มหาลัยไปสิ! ก็ป๊าอยากจะอยู่ร่วมงานสำคัญของลูก!!"  
  
อาการปวดไมเกรนถาโถมเข้าใส่ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มดั่งคลื่นระลอกใหญ่  
  
"จอห์น...ชั้นก็ไม่อยากทำแบบนี้หรอกนะ..."  
  
เสียงที่เอ่ยนั้นนุ่มนวลเยียบเย็น ทว่ามีความน่าเกรงขามสมกับเชื้อสายผู้ดีอังกฤษ เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ยังคงมีรอยยิ้มพริ้มพรายบนใบหน้า แม้จะเอ่ยถ้อยคำที่ดาเมจจิตใจคนฟังจนหน้าสั่น  
  
"แต่นายคิดจะทำลายวันสำคัญของลูก ด้วยกองทัพนักข่าวเหรอ?"  
  
ดั่งสายฟ้าผ่าเปรี้ยงเข้ากลางใจ  
  
จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ คือชายผู้ไม่สนใจว่าจะทำให้ใครเดือดร้อน สื่อบันเทิงจะเขียนว่าเค้าเป็นคนยังไงก็ช่าง แค่ให้เค้าได้ทำในสิ่งที่รักอย่างการเล่นดนตรีกับวาดภาพก็พอใจ  
  
แต่ห้ามแตะลูกโทบี้กับจูดี้สวีทตี้พาย  
  
สมัยเริ่มคบกันก็เคยมีเหตุการณ์คล้ายๆกันนี้  
  
จอห์นนี่หอบช่อดอกไม้ไปร่วมแสดงความยินดีในงานมอบรางวัลแข่งขันตอบปัญหาอะไรซักอย่าง(?)ของมอเคมบริดจ์ที่จูดี้สุดที่รักวัยยี่สิบปี ได้รางวัลชนะเลิศ  
  
ผลปรากฏว่ามีกองทัพนักข่าวที่ตามเก็บทุกเหตุการณ์ในชีวิตของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ไปรอท่าอยู่ที่มหาลัย ป่วนจนสถานที่มอบรางวัลกลายเป็นฉากหนังซอมบี้  
  
เค้าที่คิดแต่จะอยากไปหาจู๊ด ไม่เฉลียวใจเลยว่าทำให้วันแห่งความสำเร็จของคนรักวุ่นวาย จนสุดท้ายต้องไปมอบรางวัลกันเงียบๆในห้องคณบดีของมหาลัยแทน  
  
การที่จู๊ดจงใจสะกิดแผลเก่านั้นอาจฟังดูโหดร้าย แต่คนเป็นแม่อย่างเค้าก็ไม่อยากให้โทบี้เจอเรื่องร้ายๆเหมือนที่ตัวเองผ่านมา  
  
มือขาวเลื่อนออกไปทาบทับกับมือของจอห์นนี่ที่กำเสียแน่น  
  
"ชั้นเข้าใจว่ามันฝืนใจนายนะจอห์น แต่ขอได้มั้ย แค่ครั้งนี้ ชั้นสัญญาว่างานรับปริญญาของโทบี้ นายจะได้ยืนกอดลูก ถ่ายรูปอวดลูกจนหนำใจเลยล่ะ"  
  
ใจของคุณป๊าตอบโอเคไปตั้งแต่โดนมองด้วยสายตาเว้าวอนร้องขอแล้ว แต่กลับยังทำตีหน้าเซื่องซึมเพราะจะได้กุมมือคู่ชีวิตของตัวเองไว้นานกว่านี้อีกซักหน่อย  
  
"งั้นให้แจ็คสันไปตามถ่ายเก็บทุกช็อตของโทบี้ คงได้ใช่มั้ย?"  
  
แจ็คสันคือเด็กรับใช้ในบ้านอายุ 28 ปี เป็นเด็กกำพร้าที่จู๊ดได้เจอตอนทำโครงการการกุศล และรับอุปถัมภ์ส่งเสียค่าเล่าเรียน ตอนนี้เรียนจบและทำงานเป็นผู้ช่วยผู้จัดการส่วนตัวให้จอห์นนี่ เป็นคนที่ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มใหญ่วางใจ  
  
ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มมองว่าไม่มีอะไรเสียหาย เลยตอบตกลง  
  
"ถ้าแจ็คสันไม่ลำบากอะไรก็โอเค"  
  
"โอ้ ต้องโอเคอยู่แล้วสิ ใช่มั้ยแจ็คสัน?"  
  
แม้จะเป็นเด็กที่ได้รับการอุปถัมภ์จากจู๊ด แต่ก็ตามดูแลจอห์นนี่อยู่ห้าปีกว่า กลายเป็นคนในความดูแลของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ไปเสียแล้ว  
  
สิ่งที่แจ็คสันเรียนรู้จากการตามติดข้างกายจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็คือ คำสั่งทุกคำสั่งต้องเป็นไปตามนั้น  
  
"ครับบอส ไม่ลำบากอะไรเลย เป็นเกียรติของผมเลยล่ะครับที่จะได้เก็บภาพคุณหนูโทบี้ในวันสำคัญแบบนี้"  
  
คำตอบจากคนติดตามยังความพอใจเป็นอย่างยิ่ง อารมณ์ของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงดีขึ้นผิดหูผิดตา รังสีมาคุขุ่นมัวถูกปัดเป่าเลือนหายราวกับเวทย์มนตร์  
  
เมื่อตอนที่คุณชายเล็กของบ้านเดินลงมาในชุดสูทสีน้ำตาล เชิร์ตขาว ผูกไทด์สีเม็ดทราย และกางเกงสแลคสีขาว ผมหยิกจัดทรงเสยอย่างงดงาม อารมณ์ของคุณป๊าก็พุ่งทะยานสู่ความเริงรื่น  
  
"อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับทุกคน"  
  
"มานี่สิลูก มาให้ป๊าดูใกล้ๆซิ"  
  
จอห์นนี่อ้าแขนเป็นสัญญาณบอก และลูกชายคนเดียวก็รู้ได้ในทันที โทบี้จมหายเข้าไปในอ้อมกอดของคนเป็นพ่อที่อบอุ่นและคุ้นเคย มือใหญ่ลูบหลังโทบี้เป็นวงกลม มอบความสบายใจปลอดภัยให้ลูกชาย  
  
"ป๊าภูมิใจในตัวหนูมากเลยนะโทบี้"  
  
ส่วนลึกในใจโทบี้ปวดแปลบ ถ้าป๊ารู้เข้าว่าลูกคนนี้แอบทำอะไรลับหลัง ป๊าต้องปวดใจแน่ๆ  
  
แต่โทบี้ยังอยากเก็บเรื่องของเจมี่เอาไว้อีกซักหน่อย  
  
ไม่ใช่ไม่รักคุณป๊า แต่เพราะรักจนไม่อยากทำร้ายจิตใจในเรื่องที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องกังวล ยังไงพวกเค้าก็เป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน  
  
'แค่เพื่อนกัน...แต่ทำไมต้องพยายามปกปิดแทบตายล่ะโทบี้?'  
  
คำถามหนึ่งดังขึ้นในเสี้ยวความคิด แต่เด็กหนุ่มเลือกที่จะปัดมันทิ้งไป  
  
ไว้บอกป๊าตอนอยากเปลี่ยนสถานะก็ยังไม่สายนี่นา  
  
ตากลมสีฟ้าครามเหลือบไปมองคนเป็นแม่ ซึ่งจู๊ดก็ขยิบตาส่งให้แทนกำลังใจ ก่อนจะขัดฉากกอดกันของพ่อลูกด้วยการเรียกคนรับใช้ให้นำอาหารจัดขึ้นโต๊ะได้แล้ว  
.  
.  
.  
  
สำหรับคนที่มีประสบการณ์ผ่านการเข้ามหาลัยจนเหลืออีกเทอมเดียวก็จะจบแล้ว เจมี่ บาวเวอร์แทบจะลืมความตื่นเต้นตอนวันปฐมนิเทศไปจนหมดเกลี้ยง  
  
รอยัลฮอลโลเวย์ที่เจมี่กำลังเรียนอยู่ สภาพแวดล้อมดูไม่ต่างจากเคมบริดจ์มากเท่าไหร่นัก แต่สิ่งที่เห็นชัดคือการเน้นให้ความสำคัญ เพราะมหาลัยของเจมี่เน้นด้านศิลปะและดนตรี ส่วนเคมบริดจ์ดูจะให้น้ำหนักด้านวิทยาศาสตร์และรัฐศาสตร์มากกว่า  
  
ชายหนุ่มขาร็อคสวมฮู้ดตัวใหญ่ปิดบังผมสีทองอร่าม คาดแว่นกันแดดสีชาอีกหน่อย และภาวนาให้โชคอันเล็กน้อยที่ยังเหลืออยู่ ทำให้เค้าได้เจอโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ในวันนี้  
  
แต่ผู้คนล้นหลาม มองไปทางไหนก็เห็นแต่หัวคน เจมี่ไม่กังวลเลยว่าจะมีคนจำเค้าได้ เพราะแต่ละคนก็มีเรื่องตั้งมากมายให้จัดการ ผู้ปกครองของเด็กเข้าใหม่คอยกุ้มรุมดูแลลูกหลานตัวเอง ส่วนเจ้าหน้าที่มหาลัยก็พยายามต้อนนักศึกษาใหม่ให้อยู่เป็นที่เป็นทาง ณ จุดรวมพล  
  
ความหวังที่จะลากคัลลัมมาเป็นคนนำทางนั้นตกไปได้เลย เพราะเจ้านั่นเป็นประธานสมาคมนักศึกษา แถมน้องชายคนเล็กยังเข้าเรียนชั้นปีหนึ่งในปีนี้เหมือนกับโทบี้  
  
แต่แค่คัลลัมบอกเรื่องวันปฐมนิเทศให้รู้ ก็ถือว่าช่วยได้มากแล้ว เพราะคนน่ารักแสนใจร้ายของเจมี่ไม่ยอมเกริ่นไว้เลย ดีแค่ไหนแล้วที่เค้าบังเอิญมาคุยเปิดอกกับคัลลัมพอดี  
  
เพราะแอบมาโดยไม่ได้บอก ก็เลยต้องมาคอยชะเง้อคอหาด้วยความหวัง  
  
อันที่จริงจะโทรหาโทบี้เลยก็ได้ แต่เจมี่อยากเก็บเป็นทางเลือกสุดท้าย เพราะเค้าอยากแอบดูอีรอสผมแดงในยามที่ไม่รู้ตัวว่าใครมา  
  
ยิ่งไม่ได้คาดคิดว่าเค้าจะมาหา ใบหน้าตอนที่เห็นเค้ายื่นดอกกุหลาบสีชมพูอ่อนช่อไม่เล็กไม่ใหญ่ส่งให้คงจะน่าประทับใจเป็นแน่  
  
ณ จุดที่เจมี่มาแอบยืนซุ่มอยู่คือจุดรวมตัวก่อนเข้าหอประชุมของเด็กปีหนึ่ง เป้าหมายในวันนี้ของเค้าไม่ได้ตัวสูงมากนัก หากเทียบกับเด็กรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกัน แต่เจมี่ก็พยายามเพ่งจิตมองหา เชื่อว่าเรด้าร์แห่งรักของเค้าจะช่วยนำทาง  
  
ปรากฏว่าคนที่เห็นเค้าเข้าเสียก่อน คือมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์...  
  
ดูเหมือนว่าเรด้าร์ส่องตัวปัญหาของศาสตราจาาย์มาดขรึมจะสัญญาณแรงกว่าของเจมี่  
  
"หมายความว่ายังไงกัน มิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ ทำไมผมต้องรีบกลับไป?"  
  
ชายหนุ่มรุ่นพ่อเลิ่กคิ้วข้างหนึ่ง เหมือนเจมี่ไม่ควรถามในสิ่งที่เห็นชัดทนโท่  
  
"คุณควรจะสำเหนียกในความดังของคุณมากกว่านี้ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์"  
  
โคลินอยู่ในท่ายืนกอดอกพิงหลังต้นไม้ต้นใหญ่ซึ่งช่วยกำบังสายตาใคร่รู้ได้ดีพอประมาณ ตาเรียวสีเข้มจิกจ้องดั่งพญาเหยี่ยว  
  
รุ่นพี่จู๊ดอุตส่าห์กักตัวเวอร์ชั่น 1.0 ให้อยู่บ้านได้โดยสวัสดิภาพ โคลิน เกรฟส์จะไม่ยอมให้เวอร์ชั่น 2.0 มาทำลายความสงบสุขของวันปฐมนิเทศที่อยู่ในความดูแลของเค้าเด็ดขาด  
  
"คุณไม่ควรอยู่ที่นี่ ถ้ามีคนมาเห็นเข้าจะวุ่นวายกันไปหมด ผมเดาว่าคุณเองก็ไม่ได้มากับผู้จัดการส่วนตัวที่จะช่วยดูแลคุณได้"  
  
คนอ่อนกว่าคราวลูกขมวดคิ้ว เชิดคางอย่างเย่อหยิ่ง กอดอกมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยมาดไร้ซึ่งความเคารพยำเกรง  
  
อันที่จริงแล้ว เค้าสัมผัสได้ว่าคนคนนี้ไม่ชอบเค้าเท่าไหร่ เจมี่ก็แค่ตอบโต้กลับไปด้วยสิ่งเดียวกัน  
  
"ขอบคุณที่เป็นห่วง ผมมาเป็นการส่วนตัว ไม่จำเป็นต้องให้ใครตามมาด้วย"  
  
"ผมไม่ได้เป็นห่วงคุณ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์" ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มใหญ่ก้มลงมากระซิบใกล้ๆ "ผมแค่อยากบอกว่าคุณจะทำงานสำคัญของหลานผมพัง ผมคงยอมให้เป็นแบบนั้นไม่ได้"  
  
"หลานเหรอ? นี่คุณหมายความว่ายังไง มิสเต--"  
  
"สิ่งที่ผมอยากจะบอกก็คือ" ก่อนเจมี่จะทันได้พูดจบ มิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ก็ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้จนหน้าผากแทบชิด "ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์จะดีใจมากถ้าคุณจะสละเวลาซักครู่ไปคุยกับเค้าเป็นการส่วนตัว"  
  
เมื่อเห็นว่านักร้องหนุ่มรุ่นลูกยังทำคิ้วผูกเป็นปม ศาสตราจารย์เกรฟส์ก็กดยิ้มที่มุมปาก เฉลยความข้องใจให้  
  
_"คุณคงไม่ได้บื้อจนไม่รู้ชื่อแม่ของคนที่ตัวเองตามจีบหรอกนะ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์..."_  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จบแบบนี้ถือว่าเป็นการหย่อนระเบิดหรือเปล่าคะ? 5555
> 
> ตอนแต่งคู่ลูกก็คิดเสมอว่าน่ารักยียวนกันดี แต่เวลาแต่งคู่พ่อแม่ก็กุ๊กกิ๊กคันยิบๆในหัวใจ...ชอบจังเลยค่ะ ฮือ #กอดเข่า
> 
> จริงๆเกิดเป็นอาโคลินนี่ก็ปวดหัวดีนะคะ 😂😂


	19. Chapter 18 : This is Mother-in-law

แฟ้มประวัติของเด็กหนุ่มผู้เป็น 'เพื่อน' ใหม่ของโทบี้ มาถึงโต๊ะของศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ตั้งแต่สามวันก่อน รวดเร็วสมกับที่ไหว้วานรุ่นน้องคนสนิทอย่างโคลินผู้กว้างขวาง จู๊ดเจียดเวลาจากการตรวจงานและเตรียมสไลด์การสอน อ่านมันจนจำขึ้นใจ

รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าแอบตรวจสอบแบบนี้ เหมือนพ่อแม่ขี้เป็นห่วงมากเกินไปหน่อย

แต่จู๊ดยอมโดนตราหน้าว่าห่วงลูกโอเวอร์ ดีกว่าปล่อยให้คนไม่ดีได้ล่วงเข้ามาในพื้นที่ส่วนตัว ล้วงมือเข้ามาทำร้ายจิตใจโทบี้

เด็กคนนี้มีหัวใจที่บริสุทธิ์และมองโลกใสสะอาดเกินไป

หลายครั้งที่รู้สึกเสียใจกับการประคบประหงมจนล้ำเส้น แต่มาพูดเอาตอนนี้ก็เปลี่ยนอะไรไม่ได้แล้ว...

ภาพการแสดงที่ได้จากกล้องวงจรปิดในผับ Aurors คืนนั้นก็ได้ดูผ่านตาแล้วเช่นกัน

ยิ่งได้ทำความรู้จัก เจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ก็ยิ่งรู้สึกว่าต้องเจอหน้าพ่อหนุ่มคนนี้ให้ได้

แล้วพระเจ้าก็ดูจะประทานโชคมาให้โดยบังเอิญ เมื่อโคลินติดต่อมาบอกว่าเจอตัวมิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์เข้าพอดี และกำลังพามาที่นี่ ให้เค้ารออยู่ในห้องพักครูได้เลย

ถ้าบอกว่าไม่ตื่นเต้น ก็เท่ากับเป็นการโกหก

จากคำบอกเล่าของโคลิน และภาพจากกล้องวงจรปิด ทำให้เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ ได้ข้อสรุปว่า...เจมี่ บาวเวอร์สนใจในตัวลูกชายของเค้าอย่างชัดเจน ชัดเป้งเหมือนเขียนอยู่กลางกระหม่อม

แต่โทบี้บอกว่าเป็นแค่เพื่อนกันธรรมดา

ส่วนโคลินก็ย้ำว่าสายตาสัตว์ล่าเนื้อของร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มคนนั้นเป็นของจริง

มีใครคนใดคนหนึ่งกำลังโกหก หรือไม่ก็เรื่องนี้อาจมีสิ่งที่เค้าไม่รู้...

เวลามีสิ่งค้างคาในใจ มักจะทำให้รอยยิ้มของศาสตราจารย์คนโปรดของเหล่านักศึกษาเคมบริดจ์จางหาย ทว่าเวลาของการครุ่นคิดไปเองของจู๊ดสิ้นสุดลง เมื่อได้ยินเสียงเคาะบานประตูห้องทำงานส่วนตัวของเค้า

"เข้ามาได้เลย"

.  
.  
.

เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ยังไม่เคยนึกภาพตัวเองเวลาเจอพ่อแม่ของโทบี้

เพราะเอาเข้าจริงๆแล้ว เวลามีความรักกับใคร เค้าถือคติว่ามันเป็นเรื่องระหว่างคนสองคน

แถมระยะเวลาคบหาก็สั้นเสียจนไม่เคยไปถึงขั้นพาไปเจอตัวพ่อแม่

ดังนั้นนี่จึงเป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิตที่ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มถูกผู้ปกครองของ(ว่าที่)แฟน เรียกมาคุยเป็นการส่วนตัว ยิ่งกิตติศัพท์ความหวงลูกของครอบครัวกรินเดลวัลด์ขึ้นชื่อว่าโหดมหากาฬ ชายหนุ่มผมทองก็ชักมือเท้าเย็นขึ้นมา

ที่ผ่านมาเคยได้ยินแต่วีรกรรมหวงลูกหึงเมียอันโชกโชนของคนเป็นพ่อ เจมี่ก็เลยทำใจเตรียมรับไว้ล่วงหน้า

แต่เค้าเองก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าท่าทีของคนแม่ผู้เป็นถึงศาสตราจารย์มหาลัยระดับโลก จะหนักกว่าสามี หรือมาในมาดใจดีเข้าอกเข้าใจคนมีความรัก

"เข้ามาได้เลย"

โคลิน เกรฟส์เปิดประตูแล้วผงกหัวให้คนในห้องซึ่งยืนพิงโต๊ะทำงาน เอามือสองข้างสอดเข้าในกระเป๋ากางเกงรออยู่แล้ว

เจมี่โดนผลักเข้าไปข้างในโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว เค้านึกแช่งชักหักกระดูกคนนำทางที่กะให้เค้าล้มคะมำเสียลุคต่อหน้า(ว่าที่)แม่ยาย แต่ทักษะทางการกีฬาก็ช่วยเค้าได้อย่างหวุดหวิด

แม้จะเดินเซในตอนแรก แต่เพียงพริบตา นักร้องนำวงร็อคก็กลับมาเดินด้วยท่วงท่างามสง่าเหมือนราชสีห์แห่งผืนป่าได้ดังเดิม

เจมี่ส่งยิ้มโปรยเสน่ห์ อาวุธชิ้นเก่งของเค้าเอง แต่ฝ่ายที่เป็นผู้ใหญ่กว่ากลับดูไม่สะทกสะท้าน

"เชิญนั่งก่อนครับ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์ คุณจะดื่มชาหรือกาแฟดี?"

"ชาครับ" เลือดคนอังกฤษอันเข้มข้นตอบแทนไปเสียก่อนที่เจมี่จะคิดอะไรได้

มันไม่ควรเป็นแบบนี้เลย คนที่โดนรอยยิ้มอ่อยเหยื่อจากเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ควรจะหน้าแดงซักนิดสิ ขนาดใจหินๆอย่างโทบี้ยังมีเขินเลยนะ

เลเวลต่างชั้นเป็นยังไง เจมี่เหมือนจะเริ่มเข้าใจขึ้นมานิดหน่อยแล้ว

ร่างสันทัดมีน้ำมีนวลของศาสตราจารย์คนดังแห่งเคมบริดจ์ถึงกับรินชาส่งให้เค้าด้วยตัวเอง แถมยังเดินมาเสิร์ฟให้เจมี่ที่นั่งตรงโซฟารับแขกด้วยท่าหลังตรง ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะเอนพิง

ยิ่งเจ้าของห้องทรุดตัวลงนั่งไขว่ห้างบนโซฟาอีกตัวที่ตั้งไว้เยื้องกัน ประสานสองมือวางบนหัวเข่า หนุ่มรุ่นลูกก็เผลอเกร็งไหล่ด้วยความตื่นเต้น

วินาทีที่จ้องสบตากัน เจมี่ก็ได้รู้แล้วว่าดวงตาที่เหมือนมหาสมุทรลึกสุดหยั่งของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ ได้รับสืบทอดมาจากใคร

"มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์...ขอเรียกว่าเจมี่ได้มั้ย คุณจะเรียกผมว่าจู๊ดก็ได้"

"อ่า...ได้ครับ มิสเตอร์" เจมี่ตาพร่ามัวไปชั่วขณะเพราะประกายสีฟ้าครามงดงามและรอยยิ้มอันเจิดจ้าของคู่สนทนา

เสน่ห์ของผลไม้ที่สุกงอมแล้วปรากฏชัดแจ้งจากทุกอณู ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มใหญ่รุ่นพ่อผู้นี้ช่างเต็มไปด้วยความเย้ายวน ตรึงให้เจมี่ไม่อาจถอดถอนสายตา น้ำเสียงอบอุ่นใจดีก็หลอมละลายเจมี่จนพร้อมจะทำตามทุกสิ่ง

การที่คนมีเสน่ห์ระดับนี้มาอยู่ในวงการวิชาการ ช่างเป็นเรื่องน่าเสียดายจนชวนให้เจ็บใจ

(ว่าที่)แม่ยายเพียบพร้อมด้วยเสน่ห์ของชายวัยกลางคน น่าหลงใหลจนควรไปเป็นดารามากกว่าจมอยู่กับตำราเสียอีก!

ท่าทางมองตาค้างของเจมี่คงจะดูตลกมาก เพราะเค้าสังเกตเห็นว่าแม่ของโทบี้พยายามกลั้นยิ้ม แต่ดูเหมือนว่าสิ่งที่ทำให้ศาสตราจารย์ดีขำ จะเป็นคนละอย่างกับสิ่งที่เจมี่คิด

"ไม่ต้องเกร็งไปหรอกนะ อาไม่ได้เรียกมาฆ่าหรอก แค่อยากจะถามอะไรเฉยๆ"

หลังได้ฟังคำพูดประโยคนั้น เจมี่ถึงกลืนน้ำลายลงคอไปพร้อมชาอุ่นๆ พยายามเรียกความนิ่งของตัวเองกลับมาให้เร็วที่สุด

คีฟลุคหน่อยสิวะ คีฟลุค!

"คุณอา...มีอะไรจะถามผมเหรอครับ?"

ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์เลื่อนมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นแตะที่ขมับ ตาสีฟ้าครามซึ่งเตือนให้เจมี่นึกถึงโทบี้เสมอ จ้องจับตรงมาไม่ละห่าง ดูจะครุ่นคิดตัดสินใจว่าจะถามสิ่งที่สงสัยไม่รู้วางดีหรือไม่ สุดท้ายแล้ว ความอยากรู้ก็ชนะ

"เจมี่ คุณคิดยังไงกับลูกชายของผม?"

หนุ่มรุ่นลูกไม่คิดว่าซีนในละครที่เคยดูผ่านตาแล้วหัวเราะใส่ว่างี่เง่า จะมาเกิดขึ้นกับตัวเค้าเองในชีวิตจริง แต่ก่อนจะตอบอะไรไป เค้าอยากให้แน่ใจเสียก่อนว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้เรื่องของพวกเค้ามากแค่ไหนแล้ว

"ช่วยขยายความมากกว่านี้ได้มั้ยครับ ผมไม่ค่อยเข้าใจ"

ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์กดยิ้มมุมปาก อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่คนอ่อนชั้นเชิงเวลาโดนล้วงความลับ ถ้าเป็นนักเรียนในคลาสของเค้า เจมี่คงได้คะแนนบวกเพิ่มไปอย่างสวยงาม

"โทบี้บอกผมว่าเค้าแอบไปเจอคุณที่ผับ Nagini เพราะคุณเป็น 'เพื่อน' ที่สำคัญกับเค้ามาก"

คำว่า 'เพื่อน' ที่ตอกย้ำระดับความสัมพันธ์แบบนี้ ฟังกี่ครั้งก็ช่างปวดใจเหมือนโดนใครหยิกตลอดเวลา เจมี่ยังนั่งนิ่งเป็นสัญญาณกระตุ้นให้คนอาวุโสกว่าเอ่ยต่อ

"แต่ผมไม่คิดว่าคนที่มองลูกผมเหมือนจะกลืนลงไปทั้งตัวตั้งแต่เจอกันครั้งแรกแบบคุณ จะอยากเป็นแค่เพื่อนกับโทบี้"

เหงื่อที่ไหลแค่เม็ดสองเม็ด ตอนนี้ดูจะพร่างพรูจนคอเสื้อยืดใต้แจ็คเก็ตหนังตัวเก่งของเจมี่เริ่มชื้นเหงื่อ

"คุณอาครับ ผมว่าเรื่องนี้ต้องมีการเข้าใจผิ---"

คนอาวุโสกว่าดูจะรู้ทัน ถึงได้หยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือออกมาเปิดคลิปให้ดู เป็นช่วงท้ายเพลงที่เจมี่เดินลงไปด้านล่างเวที แล้วนั่งกุมมือประสานกับโทบี้

ถึงจากมุมนี้มองไม่เห็นแววตาของเค้า แต่การที่เค้ามองแต่โทบี้มาตั้งแต่เริ่มการแสดง แถมยังนั่งบีบมืออยู่นานสองนาน ล้วนแต่เป็นภาษากายที่บ่งบอกว่าสนใจเป็นพิเศษ

เจมี่นึกด่าตัวเองที่ไล้ผมตรงท้ายทอยของโทบี้ในตอนท้ายสุดก่อนจะผละจาก ตรงนั้นเป็นจุดเปราะบางของร่างกาย และการแตะตรงจุดนี้อย่างกับเป็นเจ้าของ มันเป็นอะไรที่อีโรติคชวนขึ้นเตียงเอามากๆ

เหมือนตะโกนบอกโลกให้รู้ว่าคนคนนี้เป็นของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์

ลองว่าเผลอทำแบบนี้ไปแล้ว ก็เตะส่งคำแก้ตัวว่าทำไปเพื่อการแสดงทิ้งไปได้เลย

คลิปเล่นจบไปนานแล้ว แต่เจมี่ก็ยังนั่งเงียบ และเค้ารู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังรอคำตอบจากตัวเค้า จะไม่มีการเผยไต๋อะไรมากไปกว่านี้แล้ว ถ้าเจมี่ยังปิดปากเงียบต่อไป

ในหัวของนักร้องหนุ่มคิดคำตอบออกมาเป็นสองทาง

A. พวกเราเป็นแค่เพื่อนกันจริงๆครับคุณอา ไม่มีอะไรเกินเลยไปกว่านี้

แต่มันโคตรฟังไม่ขึ้น แถมแค่นึกยังคันในใจยิบๆ

B. โทบี้อยากเป็นแค่เพื่อน แต่ผมอยากเป็นมากกว่านั้น

เป็นคำตอบที่ชัดเป๊ะจริงใจมาก แต่ถ้าพูดออกไปก็มีโอกาสโดนแม่เค้าเอาไปฟ้องพ่อ แล้วเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็คงจะได้ทดสอบความหวงลูกดั่งพญาจงอางอันเลื่องลือ เผลอๆโทบี้อาจจะโดนขังลืมตลอดชีวิต ไม่ได้พบหน้ากันอีกเลย

"ว่ายังไง ตอบไม่ได้เหรอ?"

ปกติเจมี่จะตอแหลได้เป็นวรรคเป็นเวร แต่พอมาอยู่ใต้สายตาจับจ้องของศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ กลับทำให้เค้าไม่อยากโกหกคนตรงหน้า

เด็กหนุ่มรุ่นลูกสูดลมหายใจเข้าปอด ยืดตัวนั่งหลังตรง แล้วกดเลือกช็อยส์ข้อบีในใจ

"ลูกชายคุณอาทำให้ผมลำบากใจ..."

จู๊ดเลิ่กคิ้วข้างหนึ่ง "หืม? ยังไงเหรอ?"

"เค้าบังคับให้ผมคบเค้าเป็นเพื่อน ไม่อย่างนั้นก็จะไม่ยอมเจอกันอีกเลย"

"...ทั้งที่คุณไม่อยาก?"

เจมี่จึ้กปาก "เป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายบนโลกที่ผมจะเต็มใจทำเลยล่ะ แต่มันก็ดีกว่าไม่ได้เจอเค้าอีกเลย"

แม่เสือคลี่ยิ้มกว้างด้วยความภาคภูมิใจในตัวโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ แต่พร้อมกันนั้นก็นึกสงสารเด็กหนุ่มผมทองตรงหน้าขึ้นมา

ร้ายจริงๆลูกโทบี้!

สีหน้าปุเลี่ยนๆของหนุ่มรุ่นลูกทำให้จู๊ดกระแอ้มไอ เก็บรอยยิ้มกว้างที่เผลอหลุดออกมา และดูจะเป็นการซ้ำเติมสำหรับเจมี่

สำหรับเด็กหนุ่มที่กล้าสารภาพความในใจต่อหน้าผู้ปกครองของคนที่ตามจีบแบบนี้ เค้าต้องขอยอมรับในสปิริทอันแรงกล้า เด็กหนุ่มควรได้รับการชมเชยมากกว่าตำหนิ

"ขอโทษที เล่าต่อสิ"

"ผมสารภาพรักกับเค้า บอกว่าตกหลุมรักแรกพบ แต่เค้าก็ไม่เชื่อ"

มาถึงตรงนี้ น้ำเสียงของเจมี่ก็เหมือนเด็กที่ฟ้องอาจารย์เรื่องเพื่อนนักเรียนที่ชอบแกล้งเค้าไม่มีผิด

"โทบี้เป็นเด็กที่ชอบการ์ตูนวิทยาศาสตร์มากกว่านิทานขายฝันมาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้วล่ะ แกเลยไม่ค่อยเชื่อเรื่องรักแรกพบที่เห็นกันจนเกลื่อนในนิทาน" คนเป็นแม่เล่าไปก็ยิ้มไป

"แต่มีอยู่เรื่องนึงที่แกชอบ โฉมงามกับเจ้าชายอสูรน่ะ เพราะเป็นเรื่องเดียวที่พระนางทำความรู้จักกันจนรักกันไปเอง ถึงแม้ว่าโทบี้จะสนใจประเด็น stockholm syndrome มากกว่าเรื่องนั้นก็เถอะ"

เจมี่หัวเราะแห้งๆในใจ "โทษนะครับ ตอนนั้นโทบี้อายุเท่าไหร่?"

"น่าจะประมาณเกรดสี่ สิบขวบได้ล่ะมั้ง ตอนนั้นเราถกประเด็นนี้กันสนุกมากเลยล่ะ"

(ว่าที่)เมียกับ(ว่าที่)แม่ยาย...จะเหมือนกันเกินไปแล้ว!

เล่ามาถึงตรงนี้ เจมี่ก็ต้องยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นกุมขมับ อีกข้างยกขึ้นมากางแผ่ข้างหู

"โอเค...ผมพอเข้าใจแล้วว่าโทบี้ไม่เชื่อเรื่องเพ้อฝันในนิทาน เราก็เลยกลายเป็นเพื่อนกัน แล้วเรื่องนี้มันทำให้คุณลำบากใจยังไงครับ คุณอา?"

แม้จะยังมีรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้า แต่คิ้วของศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์กลับย่นเข้าหากันเล็กน้อย

"คุณต้องเข้าใจก่อนว่าโทบี้เป็นเด็กที่เชื่อฟังคำสั่งพ่อแม่มาตลอด เค้าไม่เคยมีความลับ ไม่เคยโกหกอะไรผมกับพ่อเค้าเลย"

ยิ่งฟัง เจมี่ก็ยิ่งรู้สึกทึ่งที่มีเด็กจิตใจขาวสะอาดขนาดนี้อยู่บนโลก แต่โทบี้ที่หยอกเย้าให้เค้าประสาทแดกแทบจับกินลงท้อง คือปีศาจตัวน้อยชัดๆ ถ้าไม่ใช่เด็กคนนี้สองบุคลิก ก็คงเป็นเค้าที่คิดอกุศลเอง

...ซึ่งเอาเข้าจริงๆก็น่าจะเป็นอย่างหลัง

"แล้วเด็กคนนั้นก็หนีเที่ยวผับ ครั้งเดียวยังพอเข้าใจว่าอยากรู้อยากเห็น แต่ดันมีครั้งที่สอง..."

ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามของศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ จ้องลึกเข้ามาในแววตาสีฟ้าอ่อนของเจมี่ ก่อนจะเอ่ยช้าๆชัดๆ

"...และครั้งที่สอง เกิดขึ้นเพราะเค้าอยากเจอคุณ"

คำพูดของ(ว่าที่)แม่ยาย ทำเอาเจมี่ บาวเวอร์รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองมีความสำคัญในหัวใจโทบี้อย่างมาก แต่ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มก็ไม่อยากเหมาคิดเอาเองให้ใจมันเจ็บไปมากกว่านี้

"...ทำไมล่ะครับ?"

แต่มันอดคิดตามไม่ได้ เพราะคำบอกเล่าต่อจากนั้นจากปากคนเป็นแม่

_"เพราะเค้าไม่อยากจะเสียคุณไปยังไงล่ะ เจมี่ บาวเวอร์"_

หัวใจของพ่อหนุ่มร็อคเกอร์เต้นถี่เหมือนมีคนมารัวกลอง

"เค้าบอกว่าอย่างนั้นเหรอครับ?"

จู๊ดยักไหล่ "แม่ที่ไหนจะดูไม่ออก ว่าลูกตัวเองเป็นยังไง"

"แต่ก็อาจจะเป็นเพราะเค้าอยากเป็นเพื่อนกับผมมากก็ได้นะครับ"

คราวนี้ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มหัวเราะเสียงลั่นอย่างไม่คิดปิดบังเลย นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสวยยังมีน้ำตาเคลือบเพราะหัวเราะ(?)เสียด้วย

"ถ้าโทบี้อยากคบเป็นแค่เพื่อนจริงๆ แกคงไม่ต้องทำตัวลับๆล่อๆจนโดนผมจับได้แบบนี้หรอกนะ"

เด็กคนนั้นก็แค่ไม่รู้ตัว...

ไม่สิ ไม่ยอมให้ตัวเองรู้สึกพิเศษกับเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ก่อนจะทำความรู้จักกันมากกว่านี้

ความจริงข้อนี้ที่สรุปได้จากเรื่องราวตั้งแต่ต้นจนปัจจุบัน ยังคงเก็บซ่อนไว้ในใจคนเป็นแม่ แค่นี้เค้าก็แง้มให้พ่อร็อคเกอร์สุดฮอตรู้ไปมากเกินพอแล้ว

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้แต่งไปก็พยายามคุมเคมีให้มันเป็นแค่ว่าที่ลูกเขยกับแม่ยายคุยกันสุดพลังเลยค่ะ ไม่รู้สำเร็จมั้ย ถ้าอ่านแล้วเห็นความกาวพี่จู๊ดเกินเหตุก็เป็นเพราะไรท์ใส่ฟิลลิ่งตัวเองเข้าไปเยอะนะคะ 🤣
> 
> ตอนหน้าพี่เจมี่ของเราจะได้เอาช่อดอกไม้ให้น้องมั้ย ติดตามชมนะคะ~


	20. Chapter 19 : This is a Permission

"ถ้ามีโอกาสแบบนี้ แปลว่า...ผมก็เดินเกมรุกต่อไปได้?"

หากก่อนหน้านี้ เจมี่อยู่ในสภาพประหม่า ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะทำน้ำชาหกซักหยด เวลานี้เด็กหนุ่มก็ตื่นเต้นจนแทบจะโผจากโซฟามาคว้ามือ(ว่าที่)แม่ยายอยู่แล้ว

แต่เจมี่ยังคงนั่งจับขาตัวเองไม่ให้สั่น เพราะถ้าไม่ทำแบบนั้นคงรีบถลามาหาศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มใหญ่อย่างแน่นอน

"ก็แล้วแต่คุณจะคิดเถอะ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์"

คำตอบที่มาพร้อมรอยยิ้มรู้ทัน ยิ่งทำให้ร็อคสตาร์ผมทองอยากจะเอาหัวโขกกำแพง แต่เค้าจะทำให้แม่ของโทบี้คิดว่าหนุ่มที่มาจีบลูกชายเป็นพวกสติเสื่อมไม่ได้

ท่องไว้เจมี่ คีฟลุค!

"ถ้าอย่างนั้น ตั้งแต่วันนี้เป็นต้นไป ผมจะขออนุญาตจีบลูกชายคุณอาอย่างเป็นทางการนะครับ"

จู๊ดหลุดหัวเราะออกมาหนึ่งที "ที่ผ่านมานี่ยังไม่ใช่อีกเหรอ เจมี่?"

แก้มของคนอ่อนวัยกว่าแดงขึ้นมานิดหน่อย มือที่ไม่รู้จะเอาไปไหนดี เกาท้ายทอยตัวเองแก้เก้อ

"คุณอาก็ทราบว่าโทบี้อยากให้ผมเป็นแค่เพื่อน ผมก็เลยพยายามยั้งๆไว้ อึดอัดจะแย่..."

ใช่แล้ว ความทรมานที่ต้องเป็นแค่เพื่อนกับโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ใกล้จะทำเค้าเป็นบ้าตาย แต่ลองได้สัญญาณไฟเขียวจาก(ว่าที่)แม่ยายแบบนี้ โลกที่เคยหดหู่สุดหัวใจ ก็เริ่มสดใสขึ้นมาทันตา

"ตอนนี้ก็ไม่ต้องอดทนแล้วล่ะนะ อยากจีบยังไงก็ตามสบายเลย"

รอยยิ้มที่คลี่กระจายทั่วใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มรุ่นลูก ใครเห็นเป็นต้องตกหลุมรัก เสน่ห์ของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์มีล้นจนศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ไม่นึกแปลกใจว่าทำไมลูกชายถึงติดใจต้องตาจนต้องลอบไปพบ

เลี้ยงมาเองกับมือ ทำไมจะไม่รู้  
แม่ลูกสเป็คเหมือนกันเปี๊ยบ

ทั้งเค้าหน้า ทั้งแววตา และนิสัยกล้าพูดกล้ารับ ทำให้ศาสตราจารย์ดีนึกถึงสามีของตนขึ้นมาอย่างอดไม่ได้

"ขอบคุณครับ คุณแม่ยาย!"

พอได้รับคำอนุญาต ก็เรียกเสียเต็มปากเต็มคำ เจ้าเด็กนี่ทั้งน่ารักและน่าจับตีซักป้าบสองป้าบ

"แต่มีข้อแม้ว่าห้ามพาน้องไปที่อโคจรอีกเด็ดขาด เข้าใจมั้ยเจมี่ ถ้าจะเจอกันก็เจอกันในที่ที่จะไม่ทำให้น้องเสียชื่อเสียง"

เจมี่ผงกหัวรับ นิ่งฟังข้อตกลงจากแม่ของโทบี้ แต่ดวงตาสีฟ้าไม่อาจซ่อนความเริงร่าลัลล๊าได้มิด

"แล้วที่สำคัญ ห้ามบังคับฝืนใจน้อง นี่อาจริงจังนะ คงเข้าใจหัวอกคนเป็นพ่อเป็นแม่ใช่มั้ย?"

แม้จะไม่มีทางเข้าใจหัวอกคนเป็นพ่อแม่ได้เต็มร้อย จนกว่าจะได้อยู่ในจุดนั้น เจมี่ก็ตกปากรับคำโดยไม่ลังเล เค้าเองก็ไม่ใช่พวกชอบใช้กำลังขืนใจใคร ต่อให้โทบี้น่ารักน่าปล้ำแค่ไหนก็เถอะ

"ผมให้สัญญาว่าจะไม่ทำเรื่องที่โทบี้ไม่ชอบเด็ดขาดครับ ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของเด็กหนุ่ม โน้วน้าวจนทำให้หนุ่มรุ่นพ่ออยากจะปักใจเชื่อว่าคนพูดจะทำได้จริง

จู๊ดตัดสินใจว่าจะลองเสี่ยง ให้ความเชื่อใจพ่อหนุ่มคนนี้ดูซักครั้ง

ยังไงคนคนนี้ก็มีพื้นฐานครอบครัวและชาติตระกูลดี รูปร่างหน้าตาหล่อเหลาเข้าขั้นเทพบุตร แถมเป็นคนที่อยู่ในวงการเดียวกันกับพ่อของโทบี้

หากถึงเวลาที่โทบี้รู้ตัวขึ้นมาว่ารู้สึกยังไงกับเจมี่ และเกิดอยากขยับสถานะเพื่อนเป็นคนรัก วันนั้นจอห์นของเค้าคงทำใจได้ง่ายขึ้น

ถึงจะมีดีกรีเป็นถึงศาสตราจารย์มหาลัยดัง แต่ในจุดนี้นั้น จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ยังใสซื่อและมองโลกในแง่ดีมากนัก...

ยิ่งรู้ว่าเป็นคนในวงการขาร็อคเหมือนกันนี่สิ จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ยิ่งค้านหัวชนฝา...!!!

"นั่นเอามาให้โทบี้เหรอ?"

เจมี่เลิ่กคิ้วและมองตามปลายสายตาของว่าที่แม่ยาย ซึ่งหยุดอยู่ตรงช่อกุหลาบสีชมพูขนาดไม่เล็กไปไม่ใหญ่เวอร์ สายตาล้อๆของผู้ใหญ่ทำเอาเจมี่เก้อเขิน

"อ่อ...ครับ ใช่เลย แต่ผมหาเค้าไม่เจอ"

"ถ้างั้นทำไมไม่โทรหาล่ะ?"

เจมี่ลอบกลืนน้ำลาย ก่อนจะเอ่ยด้วยแก้มที่ขึ้นสีระเรื่อ เพราะเหตุผลของเค้ามันฟังดู...เด็กเอามากๆ เหมือนเด็กไฮสคูลเพิ่งมีความรักอย่างนั้นเลย

"ผมอยากเห็นหน้าเค้าตอนประหลาดใจน่ะครับ"

เหตุผลนี้ดูจะทำให้จู๊ดยิ่งปลื้มหนัก ดวงตาสีฟ้าฟครามเผยความเพ้อฝันราวกับสาวน้อยแรกรุ่นที่ได้อ่านนิยายรักเล่มโปรด

ระหว่างที่เจมี่สงสัยว่าจู๊ดยิ้มเพราะอะไร คำเฉลยของว่าที่แม่ยายก็เล่นเอาเค้าทำตัวไม่ถูก

"เจมี่ คุณนี่เหมือนพ่อของโทบี้อย่างที่เค้าว่ากันจริงๆด้วย..."

'เอิ่ม...ผมจะถือว่าเป็นคำชม(?)ก็แล้วกันนะครับ'

เจมี่ได้แต่ฝืนยิ้มแห้ง ศาตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ก้มดูนาฬิกาแล้วก็อุทานออกมาคำหนึ่ง(อย่างสุภาพ) มือขาวกวักเรียกหนุ่มรุ่นเรียกให้เก็บข้าวของแล้วเดินตามมา

อะไรบางอย่างในตัวศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มใหญ่ทำให้เค้าอยากทำตามแต่โดยดี เจมี่คิดว่าหนึ่งในนั้นเป็นเพราะดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยและผมหยิกสีแดงที่เป็นต้นแบบของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

"ไหนๆก็อุตส่าห์มาทั้งที ไม่ได้เจอกันคงน่าเสียดาย มาเถอะ อาจะพาไปเจอเอง"

คราวนี้ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มสับขาเร่งความเร็วจนมายืนประกบข้างศาสตราจารย์ดีได้ทันในชั่วพริบตา กระตือรือร้นที่จะทำตามพร้อมรอยยิ้มเริงรื่นเหมือนสุนัขตัวโต

"งั้นเรารีบไปกันเถอะครับ เดี๋ยวน้องรอนาน!"  
.  
.  
.

"เอ...แปลกจัง หายไปไหนนะ?"

ตากล้องเฉพาะกิจในวันนี้ ทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองทันทีที่คุณหนูโทบี้ออกมาจากห้องประชุม ในกระเป๋ากล้องมีทั้งแบตและเมมโมรี่การ์ดเตรียมพร้อมสำหรับวันสำคัญของคุณชายเล็ก

เจ้าของร่างสันทัดแคล่วคล่องค่อนข้างชำนาญกับการเก็บภาพเหตุการณ์ทั้งหลาย เพราะนี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่รับภารกิจทำนองนี้

ทั้งงานวันเกิด งานกีฬาสี งานตอบปัญหาวิชาการ งานปฐมนิเทศสมัยมัธยม งานพรอมและปัจฉิมนิเทศ ทุกงานก็ล้วนเป็นเค้าที่รับบทตากล้อง

เพราะความเคยชินนี้เองที่ทำให้ได้ภาพโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ที่เป็นธรรมชาติ ไร้ความฝืนเกร็ง

แต่นายแบบดูจะมีเรื่องกังวลใจจนพาลทำให้ใบหน้าสวยหวานราวกับเทพบุตรอีรอสหม่นหมองขุ่นมัว และแจ็คสัน สมิธ อยากจะช่วยปัดเป่าความไม่สบายใจให้คุณชาย

"คุณหนูหาใครอยู่เหรอครับ?"

"เอซราน่ะสิ เมื่อกี้ยังอยู่ด้วยกันตรงนี้เลย เผลอแป๊บเดียวไม่รู้หายไปไหนแล้ว"

แจ็คสันร้องอืมในลำคอ "คุณหนูเอซแกเป็นคนเพื่อนเยอะกว้างขวาง คงจะกำลังทักทายใครอยู่ อย่าห่วงไปเลยครับ ผมจะอยู่เป็นเพื่อนคุณหนูเอง"

โทบี้ก้มหน้างุดเอียงอาย เขินที่โดนเข้าใจผิดว่าการอยู่คนเดียวทำให้ประหม่า ทั้งที่เค้าก็แค่อยากเม้าท์กับเอซต่อเท่านั้นเอง

ในสายตาของคนที่เห็นเค้ามาตั้งแต่ตัวเล็กตัวน้อยอย่างแจ็คสัน คงไม่มีทางมองว่าโทบี้เป็นผู้ใหญ่เสียที

"น่าอายชะมัดเลย ทั้งป๊าทั้งพี่แจ็คทำเหมือนผมเป็นเด็กเลย...ผมครบ 18 แล้วนะ"

คนอายุครบสิบแปดแล้วทำแก้มพอง ปากยื่นหน่อยๆ ดูยังไงก็หนีไม่พ้นเด็กน้อยเอาแต่ใจอยู่ดี แต่แจ็คสัน สมิธก็ไม่ได้พูดออกไปให้เด็กเสียน้ำใจ

"โทบี้"

ทั้งนายบ่าวต่างหันควับไปตามต้นเสียงอันเคยคุ้น แจ็คสันคว้ากล้องถ่ายคุณชายใหญ่ของบ้านด้วยแม้ว่าบอสจอห์นนี่จะไม่ได้สั่งก็ตาม

แต่กิริยานั้นของเค้าทำให้เจ้าหนุ่มสวมฮู้ดคนหนึ่งรีบเบี่ยงตัวหนีกล้องตามสัญชาตญาณ ดูลีลาแล้วเหมือนบอสตอนหลบปาปารัสซี่มากทีเดียว

ศาสตราจารย์ดีที่เดินนำหน้ามาเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าคนที่มาด้วยกันทำอะไร เลยหันไปส่งยิ้มพร้อมคำปลอบโยน

"ไม่เป็นไร ไม่ใช่นักข่าวหรอก นี่คนของที่บ้านอาเองน่ะ"

พอได้รับคำตอบ พ่อฮู้ดบอยคนนั้นก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ มือหนึ่งยกขึ้นทาบตรงหัวใจ อีกมือหนึ่งกำช่อดอกไม้สีหวานไว้แน่นเชียว

แจ็คสันยังไม่ทันได้รู้ว่าคนคนนี้เป็นใคร คุณหนูของบ้านที่เพิ่งชะเง้อข้ามไหล่แม่มาเห็นเต็มตา ก็ร้องอุทานขึ้นมา

"พี่เจมี่!?"

คุณชายจู๊ดหลบฉากให้เด็กหนุ่มสวมฮู้ดออกมายืนตรงหน้าลูกชาย รอยยิ้มหยอกเย้าน่าสงสัยชอบกล แต่คุณหนูโทบี้ดูจะดีใจและเซอร์ไพร์สกับการมาของฮู้ดบอยเอามากๆ ส่งยิ้มขึ้นไปถึงดวงตาเลยทีเดียว

พ่อหนุ่มปริศนาที่เห็นหน้าได้ไม่ชัดกระแอ้มไอ ถึงจะเห็นใบหน้าแค่ครึ่งหนึ่งก็รู้ได้ว่าเป็นคนหน้าตาดีทีเดียว

"ยินดีด้วยนะโทบี้ เป็นเด็กมหาลัยแล้วนะ"

หนุ่มหล่อชื่อเจมี่ยื่นช่อดอกกุหลาบสีชมพูให้กับคุณหนูของแจ็คสัน เค้ารู้ว่าคนน่ารักใจดีและชอบดอกไม้แบบคุณหนูโทบี้ต้องรับมันมาอย่างแน่นอน

"ขอบคุณครับ...ผมชอบมากเลย"

มือขาวนวลประคองช่อดอกกุหลาบเข้าหาตัวพร้อมรอยยิ้มเต็มใบหน้า แต่ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามยังดูไม่อยากเชื่อกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น

"นี่พี่มาได้ยังไง แล้วทำไมมากับม๊าผมได้ล่ะ?"

คุณชายจู๊ดตบบ่าหนุ่มรุ่นลูกเบาๆก่อนจะตอบลูกชาย

"อาโคลินของหนูเค้าไปเจอเจมี่เดินหลงอยู่ เลยพามาฝากม๊าไว้น่ะลูก ไม่มีอะไรหรอก"

"อาโคลิน...?"

ยิ่งมีอาโคลินมาเป็นแฟคเตอร์อีกคนในสมการแสนประหลาด โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ยิ่งกังขาว่าคนสามคนนี้มารวมตัวกันได้ยังไง และเพราะอะไร

แต่ถึงจะยังไม่รู้ โทบี้ก็แน่ใจอยู่อย่างหนึ่งว่า...พี่เจมี่ต้องโดนม๊ากับอาโคลินสืบประวัติจนรู้ไปถึงชื่อยายทวดแล้วแน่ๆ

ส่วนฝ่ายคนโดนล้วงประวัติดูจะอายที่โดนแม่ยายเอามาขายจนเสียมาดเท่ๆต่อหน้าโทบี้มากกว่า

"คุณอา ผมขอเวลาคุยกับน้องเป็นการส่วนตัวได้มั้ยครับ อีกเดี๋ยวก็ต้องขึ้นรถไฟกลับลอนดอนแล้ว"

ใจที่พองโตของโทบี้พลันวูบโหวงเหมือนตกจากที่สูงกระทันหัน แววตาสีฟ้าส่อนัยหมองหม่นเพียงเพราะได้รู้ว่าเดี๋ยวต้องจากกันแล้ว

_อะไรกัน เพิ่งเจอกันแท้ๆ มาถึงก็บอกว่าต้องรีบไปแล้วเหรอ?_

_คนอะไรใจร้าย ขี้แกล้ง_  
_ชอบทำให้อารมณ์เราแกว่งขึ้นๆลงๆอยู่เรื่อยเลย_

แต่เพียงพริบตาเดียวเท่านั้น โทบี้ก็เก็บความรู้สึกเอาแต่ใจเป็นเด็กๆแบบนั้นลงไป และกลับมายิ้มร่า

กิริยาอาการแบบนั้นไม่อาจรอดสายตาคนเป็นแม่ไปได้

"ถ้างั้นไปตรงซุ้มต้นไม้ด้านนั้นดีกว่าครับ เดี๋ยวผมมานะครับม๊า พี่แจ็ค~"

โทบี้คว้ามือเจมี่ด้วยมือข้างที่ว่างอยู่ จับจูงพาหนุ่มผมทองให้เดินไปด้วยกัน และโบกมือข้างที่ถือช่อดอกไม้ให้กับจู๊ดและแจ็คสัน สีหน้าเต็มไปด้วยรอยยิ้มเจริญตา

ผู้ใหญ่สองคนเหมือนจะเห็นภาพลวงตาขึ้นมาฉับพลัน

ท่าทางแบบนั้น...มันดูเหมือนตอนส่งตัวบ่าวสาวขึ้นรถไปฮันนีมูนมากเลย!

"จะไปไหนน่ะ แจ็คสัน" คุณชายใหญ่รั้งตัวช่างภาพจำเป็นของวันนี้ไว้ก่อนที่จะก้าวได้ครบสามเสียอีก

"เอ่อ...ตามไปถ่ายคุณหนูโทบี้ไงครับคุณท่าน"

"ไม่ต้องเลย ไปก็กวนเค้าเปล่าๆ"

"ทำไมล่ะครับ?"

ฝ่ายคนที่ตั้งอกตั้งใจทำงานกลับขมวดคิ้วว่าทำไมถึงโดนขัดขวางเอาดื้อๆ แต่พอโดนจับจ้องด้วยใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้มแต่เต็มไปด้วยนัยข่มบังคับ ปากที่ตั้งท่าจะขัดก็หุบฉับทันควัน

"เรื่องนีัห้ามบอกให้จอห์นรู้เด็ดขาด เข้าใจใช่มั้ย แจ็คสัน...?"

"อ่า...ครับ...คุณท่าน"

เมื่อฝ่ามือนิ้วของนายท่านที่เคารพวางบนลงบนบ่าแล้วบีบน้อยๆ เหงื่อเย็นเยียบก็ไหลลงมาตามขมับของผู้ช่วยผู้จัดการส่วนตัวประจำวง Hollywood Vampires

"เรื่องอะไรที่ไม่ควรรายงาน ก็ไม่ต้องเอาไปพูด เดี๋ยวจอห์นจะยิ่งเครียดเอาเปล่าๆ"

เจ้าของชื่อผงกหัวและเฝ้าภาวนาขอให้อย่าให้บอสตจอห์นเกิดสงสัยอะไรขึ้นมาเลย

เพราะคนที่จะงานงอก ไม่มีทางเป็นศรีภรรยาที่เทิดทูนเหนือเกล้าหรอก แต่เป็นลูกกระจ๊อกอย่างเค้าต่างหากล่ะ!

  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไฟเขียวแล้วล่ะค่ะ ว่าที่แม่ยายแพ้ทางผูัสมัครว่าที่ลูกเขยไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว ฮือ อันนี้คงพอเห็นภาพกันแล้วนะคะว่าพี่เจมี่จะรอดชีวิตไปแต่งงานกับน้องในตอนพิเศษได้ยังไง
> 
> ขอบคุณสำหรับคอมเม้นน่ารักอบอุ่นเช่นเคยนะคะ ~


	21. Chapter 20 : This is The 3rd time's luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โปรดระวังมดคันไฟแถวนี้นะคะ เพราะตอนนี้ใส่ไม่ยั้งเลยค่ะแง้ 🤣♥️

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ เป็นคนไม่ชอบโดนใครลากไปไหน

แต่เค้ายิ่งกว่าเต็มใจ เมื่อคนคนนั้นเป็นโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

มือที่ทั้งขาวทั้งนุ่มของโทบี้กอบกุมมือที่ใหญ่กว่าของเค้าไว้ เจมี่ยิ้มอย่างพึงใจที่เห็นว่ามันแนบกันจนแทบไม่มีช่องโหว่ สีผิวขาวนวลอย่างคนไม่ค่อยออกแดดของโทบี้ตัดกับผิวออกแทนกว่าของเค้า

หลายคนชื่นชมบูชาว่ามือของเค้าสวยอย่างนั้นอย่างนี้ แต่เจมี่กลับคิดว่ามือขาวเนียนอมชมพูของโทบี้น่ามองกว่าเป็นไหนๆ

ถ้าให้นั่งจับไปทั้งวัน จะต้องแลกกับกีต้าร์ตัวโปรดก็ยินดี...เพราะกีต้าร์ยังหาใหม่ได้ แต่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์มีแค่คนเดียวในโลก

"...พี่ พี่เจมี่!"

"หืม?" เสียงเรียกของโทบี้กระชากคนเพ้อรักกลับมาสู่โลกปัจจุบัน แต่ถึงแม้ว่าสถานะของเค้ากับพ่ออีรอสผมแดงจะยังไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปจากเมื่อวาน วันนี้ก็มีกำลังใจและแรงบ้า(?)รุกต่อ เพราะความเห็นชอบของคนสำคัญในชีวิตโทบี้

ให้ตายเถอะ ท่าทางที่เหลียวหลังหันมาเลิ่กคิ้ว เอียงคอมองอย่างงงๆแบบนั้น มันน่ารักเอามากๆเลย!

"ตรงนี้ไม่มีคนแล้ว พี่จะตอบได้หรือยังว่ามาที่นี่ได้ยังไง?"

"ติดรถเพื่อนมา" บทจะซื่อ เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็พาซื่อตอบไปแบบนั้นจริงๆ

การได้เห็นโทบี้มองค้อน เม้มปากทำคิ้วผูกกันเป็นปมก็ช่างชวนจี้เส้นและยิ้มตาม ก่อนที่โทบี้จะโมโหจนเอาช่อดอกไม้ฟาดเค้า เจมี่ก็ตัดสินใจว่าต้องขยายความการมาของเค้าเพิ่มอีกนิด

"โว้ว โว้ว ใจเย็น หนุ่มน้อย"

นักร้องหนุ่มยกสองมือเหมือนยอมจำนน ใช้รอยยิ้มเปี่ยมเสน่ห์ที่ได้รับโหวตจากทั้งหนุ่มและสาวว่าเป็นยิ้มเซ็กซี่สะท้านใจอันดับต้นๆของวงการ ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะไม่ทำให้โทบี้สะทกสะท้านใดๆ แถมยังทำหน้าเหมือนอยากจะซัดผลัวะเข้าซักทีอีกต่างหาก

"พี่มีเพื่อนเป็นเด็กเคมบริดจ์น่ะ นายน่าจะเห็นแล้ว ประธานสมาคมนักศึกษาปีนี้ไง"

โทบี้กะพริบตาปริบๆ "รุ่นพี่สคาร์เมนเดอร์?"

น้ำเสียงชื่นชมของโทบี้ทำเอาเจมี่อยากแก้นามสกุลเพื่อนไปเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตประเภทเลื้อยคลานตามหนองน้ำขึ้นมาจับใจ

"ใช่ๆ เจ้านั่นแหละ มันบอกว่าวันนี้มีงานปฐมนิเทศเด็กปีหนึ่ง พี่ก็เลยม---"

"แล้วพี่รู้ได้ยังไงว่าผมเรียนเคมบริดจ์?"

ใช่แล้ว โทบี้มั่นใจมากว่ายังไม่ได้บอกพ่อนักร้องเพลงร็อคผมทองในเรื่องนี้

ตาคู่สวยสีฟ้าครามหรี่ลงอย่างฉงนใจ คนโดนซักไซ้ดูจะเตรียมคำตอบไว้ก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว เพราะตอบกลับแบบไม่เสียเวลานึกเลย

"สื่อเค้าลือกันว่านายปฏิเสธที่จะไปเรียนไอวี่ลีคเพราะพ่อหวง แล้วก็เดากันว่าน่าจะเข้าเรียนที่มหาลัยเดียวกับศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์"

พูดมาถึงตรงนี้ เจมี่ก็ขยิบตาส่งให้หนึ่งที

"แล้วก็เผอิญว่าพี่มีเส้นสายอยู่ที่นี่ ก็เลยแน่ใจว่านายจะมาที่นี่วันนี้"

คำพูดของเจมี่กลับทำให้คนอ่อนวัยกว่ารู้สึกใจคอไม่ดีขึ้นมา กลัวว่าจะโดนเข้าใจผิดว่ารังเกียจ ว่าไม่อยากให้รู้ข้อมูลส่วนตัว

"ที่ผมไม่ได้บอกพี่ ไม่ใช่เพราะผมไม่ไว้ใจนะ คือว่า ผมก็แค่---"

"พี่เข้าใจน่า เราเพิ่งรู้จักกันไม่เท่าไหร่เอง จะให้บอกข้อมูลส่วนตัวหมดเปลือกเลยมันก็ไม่ดี"

คนตัวสูงกว่าเล็กน้อย ขยับเข้ามาลูบผมที่จัดทรงเสยมาอย่างดีให้คนอ่อนวัยกว่า นิ้วเรียวพันเกี่ยวที่ปลายผมซึ่งหลุดลุ่ยออกมาเล็กน้อย

"แต่ตอนนี้เราเป็นเพื่อนกันแล้วนะโทบี้ พี่ก็หวังว่าจะได้ฟังเรื่องส่วนตัวหลายๆเรื่องจากปากนาย พี่เองก็จะเล่าให้นายฟังเหมือนกัน"

บางทีคำว่าเพื่อนที่แปะอยู่กลางกระหม่อม ก็มีประโยชน์ต่อการกระเทาะเปลือกแข็งที่โอบล้อมเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ไม่ใช่น้อย

อย่างน้อยๆ มันก็ทำให้เจมี่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มกว้างเหมือนเด็กน้อยได้ของขวัญในวันคริสต์มาส

"ได้ครับ ผมสัญญา..."

โทบี้สอดแขนเข้ากอดรอบเอวร็อคสตาร์ผมทองที่เปิดแขนรับร่างหอมกลิ่นหวานๆมาแนบชิด

เด็กหนุ่มแนบแก้มกับอกด้านซ้ายของเจมี่ รู้สึกว่ามันเต้นแรงจนแทบจะหลุดออกมา ปฏิกิริยาที่ผิดกับท่าทีนิ่งขรึมซึ่งแสดงออก ทำเอาเค้าชักจะคันยิบๆในใจ

"ตอนนี้...เราเข้าใจกันแล้วนะครับ?"

ลิตเติ้ลโทบี้ดูจะกลัวเจมี่ขุ่นเคืองที่มีเรื่องปิดบังมาก อาการเอาหัวถูกับอกแน่นๆแบบนี้มันเหมือนลูกแมวน้อยจนอยากจะเงยหน้าตะโกนบอกพระผู้เป็นเจ้าว่าน้องน่ารักเป็นบ้า ลูกอยากจับน้องปล้ำเจียนขาดใจ

ท่องไว้เจมี่ น้องคิดกับเราแค่เพื่อน น้องไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะยั่ว!

"อื้อ..." เจมี่ตอบได้เท่านี้จริงๆ เพราะใช้พลังกายใจหมดไปกับการพยายามยั้งมือไม่ให้รวบเด็กหนุ่มเข้าพุ่มไม้แล้วฟาดให้เรียบ

เค้าให้สัญญากับแม่ยายไว้แล้วว่าจะไม่ทำเรื่องฝืนใจน้อง และโทบี้ก็คงไม่ชอบหรอกถ้าอยู่ดีๆจะโดนลากเข้าพุ่มไม้ไปเล่นฉากอัศจรรย์

การตอบคำเดียวกลับทำให้คนที่ถูกความรู้สึกผิดกัดกินใจยิ่งประหม่า กระชับอ้อมแขนที่กอดเอวเจมี่แน่นขึ้น

"จริงๆนะครับ พี่ไม่โกรธผมแล้วใช่มั้ย?"

เด็กคนนี้เป็นปีศาจในคราบเทวดาชัดๆ....

เอาตัวหอมๆนุ่มๆมาแนบชิดกันแบบนี้ นักร้องเพลงร็อคที่ไหนมันจะไปทนไหว!?

"พี่พูดจริง พี่ไม่ได้โกรธอะไรเลย" เมื่อลิมิตความอดทนใกล้ถึงจุดสิ้นสุด เจมี่ก็ค่อยๆดันร่างผอมเพรียวของโทบี้ออกห่างหนึ่งช่วงแขน และมอบยิ้มปลอบประโลมใจ

อยากให้เด็กคนนี้กลับมายิ้มอีกครั้ง ไม่อย่างนั้นเค้าก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะเผลอทำอะไรลงไป ถ้าได้เห็นโทบี้ก้มหน้าทำตาแดงเป็นลูกกระต่ายโดนทิ้ง

"นายเอาแต่ขอโทษพี่แบบนี้ มันทำให้พี่รู้สึกผิดที่มาวันนี้เลยนะ"

"ไม่ใช่นะครับ!" คนอ่อนวัยกว่าปฏิเสธทันควัน

"ก็นายดูเสียใจที่---"

"ผมดีใจที่วันนี้พี่มาหาที่นี่ จริงๆนะครับ พี่เจมี่ อันที่จริงเมื่อวานที่แชทกัน ผมก็อยากบอก..."

โทบี้เป็นฝ่ายคว้ามือของนักร้องหนุ่มขึ้นมากุมแน่น ตาสีฟ้าครามเบิกกว้างเป็นประกายมาดมั่น

"แต่ผมเกรงใจ พี่อยู่ตั้งลอนดอน แถมยังทำเพลงอยู่ด้วย ผมไม่อยากกวน ตั้งใจว่าวันนี้จะถ่ายรูปส่งให้พี่ดูตอนผมใส่สูทแต่งหล่อ จะได้บอกเรื่องที่เรียนด้วยเลย แต่ก็..."

"แต่พี่ก็มาอยู่ตรงนี้แล้วสินะ?" ถึงโทบี้ไม่ผงกหัวรับ เจมี่ก็มั่นใจว่าคำพูดที่เค้าต่อประโยคให้นั้นถูกต้อง เค้าบีบมือนิ่มนั้นกลับไปเป็นกำลังใจ

"ต่อไปถ้าอยากให้พี่มาหา ก็บอกมาตามตรง ไม่ต้องเกรงใจ"

"จะดีเหรอครับ? รบกวนพี่เปล่าๆนะ"

"ไม่รบกวนเลย เพื่อนายแล้วพี่ทำได้"

ก่อนจะทันรู้ตัว เจมี่ก็เผลอรั้งหลังมือโทบี้ที่กุมกันไว้มาหอมฟอดใหญ่ จนต้องรีบปล่อยมือเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าที่เปลี่ยนจากขาวซีดเป็นแดงซ่านอย่างน่ารัก

โทบี้ไม่ได้รีบเช็ดออก แค่กำมือแน่นแนบกับกลางหน้าอกตัวเอง

บรรยากาศที่อุตส่าห์รักษาไว้ให้อยู่ในระดับเพื่อน ดันโดนการเผลอตัวของเจมี่ ทำให้พุ่งขึ้นสู่สถานการณ์ชวนเก้อเขิน เป็นสีชมพูอมม่วงไปแล้ว

"เอ่อ...คือ..." คนอาวุโสกว่าเกาท้ายทอยแก้เก้อ ตาเรียวสีฟ้าอ่อนเสมองไปอีกทาง อยู่ดีๆก็เกิดสนใจพุ่มไม้ข้างตัวพวกเค้ามากเป็นพิเศษ

_"พี่แค่อยากจะบอกว่า ถ้านายต้องการ พี่จะมาหานายเสมอ ต่อให้อยู่คนละซีกโลกก็จะรีบมา"_

คำพูดแบบนี้โทบี้เคยได้ยินว่าเป็นคำพูดติดปากของป๊าเมื่อสมัยหนุ่ม เป็นสัญญาที่ทุกวันนี้ จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ยังรักษามันไว้ได้

การได้ยินรูปประโยคคล้ายกันนี้จากหนุ่มร็อคเกอร์ผมทอง ช่างทำให้ใจที่อยากจะเป็นเพื่อนกันก่อนชักรุ่มร้อนรวนเร

เคยมีคนพูดไว้ว่า คนเรามีแนวโน้มจะตกหลุมรักคนที่เหมือนกับพ่อตัวเอง...และเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ก็ทำให้โทบี้นึกถึงคุณป๊าอย่างยากจะปฏิเสธ

"ยิ้มอะไรน่ะเรา?"

จะไม่ให้เจมี่ระแวงเลยคงไม่ได้ เพราะเมื่อกี้นี้ จู๊ดก็ยิ้มแบบนี้ให้เค้า ก่อนคำพูดสุดช็อกจะหลุดออกมาให้พื้นสะเทือน

ขอโทษทีเถอะ นี่มุ่งมั่นจะเป็นผัว  
โดนชมว่าเหมือนพ่อของ(ว่าที่)เมีย ใครจะไปดีใจ!?

"เปล่าครับ ไม่มีอะไร"

แค่โทบี้ส่งยิ้มหวานตาเป็นประกาย เจมี่ก็พร้อมจะคล้อยตามว่าไม่มีอะไรจริงๆ ยิ่งเห็นเด็กหนุ่มยกช่อดอกกุหลาบขึ้นมาสูดเอากลิ่นหอมแล้วทำตาเคลิ้มเหมือนแมวโดนแคทนิป เจมี่ก็เตะส่งความระแวงออกไปไกลแล้ว

"ขอบคุณนะครับ ผมจะดูแลอย่างดีเลย"

เจมี่ยิ้มจนปากแทบจะฉีกถึงใบหู...แต่แน่นอนว่ายังไม่บื้อขนาดลืมความจริง

"แต่นี่ดอกไม้สดนะ ยังไงมันก็ต้องเหี่ยวอยู่ดี"

โทบี้ทำตาค้อนใส่ แต่ริมฝีปากอิ่มสวยกลับคลี่ยิ้ม

"เหี่ยวยังไงก็มีคุณค่าทางจิตใจ ผมว่าจะเอาไปอบแห้ง"

"ไม่ต้องหรอก พี่เอามาให้ใหม่ก็พอแล้วนี่" เจมี่พูดไปเพราะหวังดี แต่กลับได้เห็นกิริยาเชิดคางอย่างดื้อดึง

"ไม่เอา ช่อนี้ช่อเดียวก็พอแล้ว!"

เจมี่ถือคติว่า (ว่าที่)เมียว่ายังไง ก็ต้องว่าตาม

นักร้องหนุ่มผงกหัวรับไป ใจพองโตกับภาพโทบี้ประคองช่อดอกไม้ด้วยรอยยิ้มระรื่น ซักพักหนึ่งเด็กหนุ่มก็หยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมา แล้วกวักมือเรียกเจมี่เข้ามาใกล้

"ถ่ายรูปกันนะครับ"

มือขาวยกมือถือขึ้นในระดับสายตา ในเมื่อถ่ายรูปคู่กัน มันก็ต้องแนบชิด เจมี่เลยยกแขนโอบรอบเอวบางของโทบี้ อยู่ในท่าที่ยืนกอดเด็กหนุ่มจากด้านหลัง พาดคางไว้บนหัวไหล่ลาด

คนถือกล้องนับถอยหลังเป็นสัญญาณ เก็บภาพได้สองสามช็อตก็เปลี่ยนมุม เจมี่ดูจะจงใจขยับตัวตามช้าๆ ริมฝีปากก็เลยบังเอิญปัดโดนแก้มน้อง

คนโดนฉกหอมแก้มยังคงไม่สะทกสะท้านอะไร พยายามหามุมที่ถ่ายออกมาแล้วดูดีกันทั้งคู่ ซึ่งก็แทบจะทุกมุม...

"เอ้า ชีส~"

_เปลี่ยนมุมทีก็หนึ่งฟอด_

"พี่ว่ามุมนี้ก็ดีนะ" เจมี่ประคองมือข้างที่ยกมือถือขึ้นถ่ายให้สูงขึ้น กดกล้องลงต่ำให้ได้ภาพจากมุมบน โทบี้มัวแต่สนใจภาพในจอ ไหนเลยจะรู้ตัวว่าอยู่ในท่าที่โดนกอดแนบชิดจนเกินเพื่อนเค้าทำกัน

"โอเค! ผมว่าเราถ่ายกันพอแล้วล่ะ"

เจมี่แอบจึ้กปากขัดใจ แต่ก็ต้องยอมคลายอ้อมแขนออกจากพ่ออีรอสผมแดง ตาเรียวสวยมองข้ามไหล่โทบี้มาดูรูปในมือถือ

"ส่งให้พี่ด้วยล่ะ"

เด็กดีของเจมี่ผงกหัวอย่างกระตือรือร้น ระหว่างส่งก็เหมือนจะนึกเรื่องอะไรขึ้นได้ ตาสีฟ้าครามเผยความห่วงใยเปี่ยมล้น

"จริงสิ แชทเมื่อวานน่ะครับ ที่เอซราพิมพ์ว่าพี่กำลังตันน่ะ จริงหรือเปล่าครับ?"

คนที่วันนั้นมัวแต่เซฟรูปเก็บอย่างหน้ามืดตามัว เพิ่งจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่ามีข้อความแบบนั้นด้วย

"อ่อ ตอนนี้ไม่ตันแล้วล่ะ"

"ไปได้แรงบันดาลใจดีๆอะไรมาน๊า~" เด็กหนุ่มจอมซนหยอกเย้าเป็นกับเค้าเหมือนกัน เจมี่หัวเราะหึในลำคอแล้วขยี้ผมโทบี้เบาๆ

"เดี๋ยวฟังเพลงใหม่ของวงพี่ นายก็จะรู้เอง"

  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.


	22. Chapter 21 : This is a New Friend

เวลาสองเดือนของนักศึกษาเข้าใหม่ ผ่านไปไวราวกับพายุไซโคลน

กิจกรรมรับน้องใหม่เพิ่งจบลง โทบี้แสนจะดีใจที่ในที่สุดก็จะได้ใช้ชีวิตตามปกติ ทุ่มเทให้กับเนื้อหาการเรียนอย่างเต็มที่เสียที

ชีวิตสองเดือนที่ผ่านมานี้มีแต่กิจกรรมผูกมิตรสมัครสมานความเป็นน้องพี่แบบที่โทบี้ไม่ค่อยชอบใจนัก แต่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่ามันทำให้เค้าได้เพื่อนเพิ่ม

หนึ่งในนั้นคือเด็กหนุ่มหน้าตกกระผู้มีดวงตาสีเขียวใสเหมือนผลึกแก้ว

เอ็ดดี้ เรดเมน นิวตัน สคาร์เมนเดอร์ เป็นนักศึกษาปีหนึ่งคณะสัตวแพทย์ เป็นเพื่อนร่วมเรียนที่อีตันกับเอซรามาก่อน เลยเดินมาคลุกคลีอยู่ที่คณะรัฐศาสตร์ของโทบี้กับเอซราอยู่ออกบ่อย

เจ้าตัวเป็นคนเข้ากับทุกสิ่งมีชีวิตได้ดี หมาแมวนกพิราบพุ่งเข้าหาอย่างกระตือรือร้น และโทบี้สาบานเลยว่าคนคนนี้พูดกับมดได้จริงๆ

แม้ออกจะเป็นคนแปลกอยู่ซักหน่อยที่หมกมุ่นกับการทำความรู้จักสิ่งมีชีวิตชนิดอื่นยกเว้นมนุษย์ด้วยกัน การเป็นคนซื่อๆจริงใจของเอ็ดดี้ก็ทำให้โทบี้นึกชื่นชม

เอ็ดดี้กับโทบี้ก็มีความลำบากใจแบบเดียวกัน

ตัวเค้าเป็นที่จับตามองเพราะเป็นลูกร็อคสตาร์คนดังกับศาสตราจารย์คนเก่งของสถาบัน ส่วนเอ็ดดี้ก็เป็นที่รู้จักเพราะพี่ชายร่วมสายเลือดที่ทำผลงานโดดเด่นจนชวนให้กดดัน

พวกเค้าชอบไปหามุมเงียบๆลับสายตา ซึ่งส่วนมากก็เป็นตามซุ้มพุ่มไม้เขียวชอุ่ม อยู่ในบรรยากาศสงบสุขแบบที่หาได้ยาก ภายในรั้วมหาลัยอันแสนวุ่นวาย

เอซราที่ตามตัวพวกเค้าเจอถึงกับเคยออกปากแซวว่าทั้งโทบี้และเอ็ดดี้ทำตัวอย่างกับเอลฟ์ และเป็นเอลฟ์ที่ล่อลวงคนไปเชือดด้วยความน่ารักโดยไม่รู้ตัวเสียด้วย

เอ็ดดี้เขวี้ยงเอ็มแอนด์เอ็มใส่เอซรา แต่กลับหัวเราะร่วนกับคำชมที่โทบี้ยังคงไม่ค่อยเข้าใจอยู่ดี

"วันนี้ไม่ต้องรีบกลับเหรอโทบี้?"

หนุ่มผู้ดีอังกฤษว่าที่สัตวแพทย์เอ่ยถามเมื่อมองนาฬิกาแล้วพบว่าใกล้จะถึงเวลาที่ผู้ปกครองของโทบี้จะมารับ คนที่ไม่เคยเห็นร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนานในชีวิตประจำวัน พอเห็นทุกวันก็ชักจะชินตาและเลิกตื่นเต้นไปแล้ว

"อื้อ วันนี้ม๊ามีประชุม ป๊าก็เลยจะมารับเย็นกว่าเดิม เดี๋ยวเราว่าจะไปนั่งอ่านหนังสือฆ่าเวลาหน่อย"

เอซราทำหน้าระเหี่ยใจ เล่นใหญ่เวอร์วังด้วยการแสร้งทำเป็นลมจะใส่ จับไหล่โทบี้พลางถอนหายใจ

"จะอ่านอะไรนักหนาน่ะโทบี้! พอเลย ไปหาอะไรกินกันดีกว่า เราอ่ะอยากจะลองโฉบไปโรงอาหารคณะวิศวะมาตั้งนานแล้วนะ เห็นเค้าว่าเด็ดอย่างงี้เลย!"

ความที่รู้จักกับเอซรามานาน เอ็ดดี้ก็เลยรู้ว่าของที่ว่าเด็ด ไม่มีทางเป็นอย่างอื่นไปได้ นอกจากนักศึกษาและคณาจารย์บางท่านของที่นั่น

แต่ดูเหมือนว่าระยะเวลาที่รู้จักมักคุ้นจะไม่ใช่ปัจจัยสำคัญ เพราะขนาดว่าโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ที่อยู่กับเอซรามาแทบจะทั้งชีวิต ยังคิดว่าเป็นอาหารการกินอยู่เลย

"ไปก็ต้องเสียตังค์ ไปห้องสภากับเราดีกว่า มีของฟรีให้กิน แถมไม่มีใครมาวุ่นวาย จะอยู่ถึงกี่โมงก็ได้ด้วยนะ"

สองศิษย์เก่าอีตันจ้องตากันอย่างรู้ทัน

เอซรากล้าวางเดิมพันหมดหน้าตักเลยว่าเหตุผลที่เพื่อนเค้ามันอยากไปที่นั่น ก็เพราะจะไปสืบข่าว (a.k.a. กันท่า)พี่ชายประธานสภานักศึกษาที่ไม่รู้ว่าตอนนี้โดนกองงานล้มทับตายไปแล้วหรือยัง

ตั้งแต่คุยโทรศัพท์กันไปวันนั้น เอ็ดดี้ก็ยังสงสัยในตัวพี่ชายและเลขหมายปริศนาที่พี่เซฟชื่อเป็นตัวอีโมเดวิลสีม่วงตัวเดียว (😈)

ถ้ามีคนที่ตั้งชื่อแฟนในสมุดโทรศัพท์ว่าหมูอ้วนหรือคนสวยของผมบนโลก เอ็ดดี้ก็เชื่อว่าเจ้าของเบอร์ที่พี่ชายตั้งเป็นอีโมปีศาจ ก็อาจจะการแสดงเป็นความเอ็นดู(?)แบบหนึ่ง

ก็ขนาดตัวเค้าเองยังเมมชื่อพี่คัลลัมเป็น 'ปีศาจกอด' ได้เลย!

"อยู่ถึงกี่โมงก็ได้จริงๆเหรอ?" ข้อเสนอนี้ทำให้โทบี้ตาโต เพราะห้องสมุดและโรงอาหารมีเวลาปิด แล้วเค้าก็ไม่อยากไปนั่งแกร่วในห้องทำงานของแม่จู๊ด แถมคนเราก็ไม่ได้มีโอกาสเยี่ยมชมห้องสภานักศึกษากันง่ายๆ

"จริงสิ พวกสภาน่ะกลับบ้านกันดึกจะตาย โทบี้ไปกับเราเถอะ วันนี้เราก็ต้องไปรอพี่เราทำงานเสร็จเหมือนกัน"

เอ็ดดี้เริ่มกระบวนการหว่านล้อม พลางเหลือบมองเอซราที่พยายามกลั้นยิ้มอย่างคนรู้ทัน แต่พอฟังคำพูดของเพื่อนก็ชักหน้าชา

"ส่วนใครที่ไม่อยากไป ก็ไม่ต้องไปง้อหรอก"

สองหนุ่มควงแขนพากันเดินผละไป ในขณะที่เอ็ดดี้เชิดหน้ามองเมินเพื่อนผมดำ โทบี้กลับหันมาขยับปากสั่งญาติหนุ่มให้รีบง้อ แล้วจิตวิญญาณดราม่าควีนก็ดลใจให้เอซรารีบสาวเท้าไล่หลังจนตามทัน

"โธ่ อย่าน้อยใจสิเอ็ดก็ ไปก็ได้! ไปๆกันให้หมดนี่แหละ!"

.  
.  
.

ถ้าให้พูดถึงผู้ชายที่ชื่อคัลลัม เทอร์เนอร์ ธีซีอุส สคาร์เมนเดอร์ คำจำกัดความที่คนอื่นๆจะนึกถึงคือ 'เพอร์เฟค'

เพราะไม่ว่าจะด้วยหน้าตา นิสัย ทักษะทั้งทางด้านการเรียนและเกมกีฬา ก็เป็นอันดับหนึ่งของมหาวิทยาลัยมาตลอดสี่ปี

แต่ถ้าจะให้ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์พูดถึงล่ะก็ คำที่เขาจะโยนใส่หน้ามันคือ 'บราคอน'

โอเค จากที่เคยเจอตัวจริงอยู่บ่อยๆ เขายอมรับว่าน้องชายของคัลลัมน่ารักมาก ผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนหยักศก ตากลมสีเขียวใส ใบหน้าตกกระเป็นเอกลักษณ์ทำให้รู้สึกถึงความเย้ายวนใจตามประสาเด็กชายที่ยังโตไม่เต็มที่ ใบหน้ายิ้มระรื่นเวลาดูแลน้องหมาน้องแมวจรจัดในมหาวิทยาลัยก็ชวนให้ใครต่อใครมองเคลิ้ม

แฟนคลับ(?)ของน้องเอ็ดว่าคลั่งกันหนักแล้ว ยังไม่ถึงเศษเสี้ยวของไอ้พี่บ้า

เจ้าตัวเคยตบบ่าเขาแล้วอธิบายอย่างเป็นจริงเป็นจังว่า มันเชื่อฟังคำสั่งสอนของแม่เป็นอย่างดี มันเป็นพี่ชาย มันมีหน้าที่ดูแลเอ็ดดี้ด้วยชีวิต

เหตุผลในการมีชีวิตอยู่ของมันก็คือการคอยอุ้มชูดูแลน้องชายที่อ่อนกว่าสามปีจนกว่าจะเจอคนดีๆมารับหน้าที่แทน

แต่ทอร์แรนซ์ก็ชักกังขาว่าจะมีใครดีเข้าเกณฑ์ในสายตาไอ้เพื่อนบ้าคัลลัม เพราะเท่าที่เคยฟังมันบ่นให้ฟัง แฟนสาวทั้งหลายของน้องเอ็ดดี้ก็ไม่มีรายไหนตรงใจไอ้คุณพี่ หรือคบกันรอดเกินสามเดือนเลย

แถมพวกเธอเหล่านั้นยังเป็นฝ่ายทิ้งน้องเอ็ดด้วยเหตุผลว่า 'รู้สึกว่าตัวเองยังดีไม่พอ'

ต่อให้หลับตาทิ่มชื่อตัวการก่อกวนชีวิตรักของน้องเอ็ดดี้ ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ หนุ่มแคนาดาปีสี่คณะวิศวะผู้รับตำแหน่งรองประธานสภานักศึกษาก็โคตรจะมั่นใจว่าต้องโดนชื่อพี่ชายคนดี(?)ของคุณน้องเค้า

หมอนั่นมันเก่งในเรื่องการพูดโน้มน้าวหลอกล่อ(?)ชาวบ้านจะตายไป!

"ประธานครับ ช็อคโกแลตเค้กที่สั่งไว้ ผมซื้อมาเรียบร้อยแล้วครับ!"

ลิ่วล้อในสภายุ่งกันจะตายชัก แต่ไอ้คุณประธานก็ยังกล้าใช้ไปทำงานอื่นหน้าตาเฉย ถึงงั้นก็โทษอะไรคัลลัมไม่ได้ เพราะถ้าลองชั่งน้ำหนักดูแล้ว การที่ประธานสภานักศึกษาหายไปซักชั่วโมง กับลูกกระจ๊อกตัวจ้อยไปยืนต่อแถวร้านเค้ก อย่างหลังดูจะทำให้งานสภาลื่นไหลมากกว่า

"ขอบคุณนะทริสตัน รบกวนนายอยู่เรื่อยเลย"

หน้ากากเพอร์เฟคกายผู้เห็นอกเห็นใจและใส่ใจเพื่อนร่วมโลกปรากฏออกมาในเวลาที่คัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์อยากจะถนอมน้ำใจใครซักคน ในเมื่อได้รับรอยยิ้มสาดแสงเจิดจ้าเป็นของตอบแทนแบบนี้ ทอร์แรนซ์ไม่แปลกใจเลยว่าทำไมมีแต่คนอาสาปรนนิบัติพัดวีคัลลัม

แต่ของหวานที่มาโผล่ในห้องสภานักศึกษาวันนี้ดูจะมีขนาดใหญ่เป็นพิเศษ

"อ่อ วันนี้เอ็ดดี้บอกว่าจะพาเพื่อนมาด้วยน่ะ"

เมื่อถามออกไป คัลลัมก็ตอบกลับระหว่างที่เปิดกล่องเค้กสำรวจสภาพ เมื่อเห็นว่ายังสมบูรณ์ดีก็ยื่นธนบัตรให้กับลูกน้องในสภา ไม่รับตังค์ทอนตามประสาคนใจป้ำ

คนฟังนึกอยากจะเอาหัวโขกโต๊ะ (แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่หัวเค้า)

"คัลลัม...คุณมึงลืมไปหรือเปล่าว่านี่ห้องสภานักศึกษา ไม่ใช่คอฟฟี่ชอป!?"

คัลลัมอ้าปากร้องอ๋อ แล้วหันไปพูดกับเหล่าสมาชิกสภา

"มีใครถือสาอะไรมั้ยถ้าผมจะขอยืมใช้ที่นี่หน่อย?"

กลุ่มคนที่โดนคัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์โปรยเสน่ห์และล้างสมองจนเป็นมือเท้าอันยอดเยี่ยมน่ะหรือจะปฏิเสธ แม้แต่จะคิดยังไม่คิดเลย!

"มึงอย่าห่วงไปน่ะทอร์ น้องกูกับเพื่อนเค้าเป็นเด็กดีกันทั้งนั้น ไม่รบกวนการทำงานของพวกเราแน่นอน"

ประธานสภาที่ใช้อำนาจในทางที่ไม่เหมาะสมตบบ่าเพื่อนปุๆ ต่อให้เหตุผลฟังเข้าท่าก็ไม่ทำให้หนุ่มเย็นนอกร้อนในอย่างทอร์แรนซ์อยากเห็นด้วย

"คัลลัม มึงไม่คิดเหรอว่าคนเค้าจะมองว่ามึงโอ๋น้องเกินเหตุ"

"ไม่คิด"

"เพราะ?"

"กูโอ๋น้องมาตลอดชีวิต ทำไมกูต้องเปลี่ยนกระบวนการใช้ชีวิตเพราะความคิดคนอื่น?"

ลูกน้องหลายคนถึงกับลุกขึ้นปรบมือเทิดทูนความมุ่งมั่นของประธาน มีเกินครึ่งห้องซะด้วย ทำไมเขาจะดูไม่ออกว่าพวกนั้นเป็นหนึ่งในแฟนคลับลับเฉพาะของน้องเอ็ดดี้

ให้ตายเถอะ ในสภานักเรียนมีคนจริงจังได้อย่างเขาบ้างมั้ยนะ!?

"เออ กูขี้เกียจพูดละ งานกองนี้จัดการให้เสร็จก่อนบ่ายสามด้วย"

พอคัลลัมเห็นว่าปลายนิ้วของทอร์แรนซ์ชี้ไปหยุดตรงไหน เจ้าตัวก็ถึงกับยั้งคำสบถไม่ทัน

และในตอนนั้นเอง ประตูห้องสภาก็เปิดออกกว้าง กลุ่มเด็กหนุ่มสามคนยืนออมองสภาพห้องอย่างเกรงๆ...ไม่สิ อย่างน้อยก็มีคนนึงล่ะที่เดินรี่เข้ามาอย่างกับเป็นเจ้าของสถานที่

คนสุดมั่นคนนั้นทำตาแวววาวใส่เค้กช็อคโกแลตขนาดสามปอนด์ที่ตั้งรอพร้อมชุดน้ำชาสำหรับสามที่

"โอ้โหหหหหหหหหห รักพี่คัลลัมจังเลย~"

เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ส่งจุ๊บไปทางประธานสภาที่งานเข้าจนหัวร้อนฉ่า เพราะมัวแต่วุ่นอยู่ตรงนั้นเลยไม่ได้เห็นน้องชายตัวเองถองเพื่อนขี้แกล้งเข้าให้หนึ่งที แต่เด็กหนุ่มทั้งสองก็กลับมาหัวเราะใส่กันแทบจะในทันที

"นี่ไงโทบี้ เราบอกแล้วว่าที่นี่มีของฟรีให้กิน"

ตาสีเขียวของทอร์แรนซ์เลื่อนไปทางอีกหนึ่งหนุ่มที่ตั้งแต่มาถึงก็ยืนพะว้าพะวงเกรงอกเกรงใจอยู่ด้านหลังเพื่อน

พอได้เห็นใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นเต็มตา ปากกาที่จรดอยู่ถูกตำแหน่งก็ลากเส้นสีน้ำเงินยาวพรืดเต็มหน้ากระดาษ

"จะดีเหรอเอ็ด มากินฟรีแบบนี้ เดี๋ยวเราขอแชร์ค่าเค้กแทนก็แล้วกัน"

เชี่ยแม่ง...คนหรือนางฟ้า!!!!!

เอ็ดดี้หัวเราะให้กับนิสัยขี้เกรงใจไม่เข้าท่าของเพื่อนสนิทคนใหม่

"ไม่ต้องหรอกโทบี้ นี่ตังค์พี่คัลลัมเอง ตังค์พี่ก็เหมือนตังค์เรา ถือว่าเราเลี้ยงเค้กก็แล้วกันนะ"

"ถึงงั้นก็เถอะ มันก็ไม่ค่อยดี..."

"ไม่ต้องเกรงใจหรอกครับน้องโทบี้ ให้พี่เลี้ยงเถอะ ถือว่าเป็นเกียรติของพี่นะที่จะได้เลี้ยงขนมคนน่ารักๆแบบพวกน้อง"

คัลลัมที่ตัดสินใจเขวี้ยงงานไปด้านข้าง ส่งเสียงขัดการสนทนาของน้องชายกับเด็ก(?)ของเพื่อนขาร็อค พร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้างด้วยความอิ่มเอม

เพราะภาพน้องชายกับโทบี้ยืนข้างกันแบบนี้ มันช่างเจริญหูเจริญตา เยียวยาจิตใจดีเหลือเกิน~

ถึงรู้ว่ารุ่นพี่หนุ่มเป็นคนปากหวาน ชมคนไปเรื่อยอยู่แล้ว โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ยังแก้มแดงระเรื่อกับคำชม ส่วนเอ็ดดี้กลับหรี่ตามองท่าทียิ้มเคลิ้มเหมือนคนไม่ค่อยเต็มของคนเป็นพี่

"ถ้างั้นก็...ขอบคุณสำหรับขนมนะครับ พี่คัลลัม"

วินาทีที่หนุ่มน้อยผมแดงคลี่ยิ้มที่ดูซื่อใสบริสุทธิ์ที่สุดตั้งแต่เคยเห็นมาในชื่อ หัวใจของทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ก็ถูกช่วงชิงไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว...  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry X'mas Eve ค่า 🤗
> 
> ด้วยความรักล้นใจที่มอบให้พี่เจมี่ เลยส่งศัตรูความรักมาคนนึง ให้มาเป็นบททดสอบความรักของคู่พระนายของเรากันหน่อยล่ะค่ะ
> 
> ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์คือคนที่รับบทเซบาสเตียน เชษฐาต่างมารดาของคิงฟรานซิส (น้องโทบี้) ในซีรีส์ Reign ค่ะ ชอบเคมีน้องโทบี้กับเค้า เลยเลือกมารับบทสำคัญ(?) 
> 
> หลายคนที่เป็นคอซีรีส์เมกาน่าจะคุ้นๆมาหลายเรื่องแล้ว ทอร์แรนซ์เล่นเรื่อง Tudors แล้วก็ The Originals ภาคสุดท้ายด้วยค่ะ เป็นพ่อหนุ่มแคนาดาตาสีเขียวท่าทางสุภาพใจดีเหมือนหมีตัวโตๆ เอามาเป็นคอนทราสกับพ่อคุณหัวร้อนที่ติดอยู่ในเฟรนด์โซนนะคะ 😏


	23. Chapter 22 : This is an Enemy

แก๊งค์เด็กปีหนึ่งคนดังของสถาบันเดินไปนั่งเปิดวงน้ำชากันตรงส่วนที่นั่งรับแขกของห้องสภา โดยมีเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์เดินถือเค้กช็อคโกแลตอย่างเริงร่าออกนำขบวน

ส่วนประธานสภาอย่างคัลลัมกลับโดนเพื่อนผู้มีตำแหน่งเป็นรองประธาน กระชากแขนลากไปคุยหลังตู้เอกสาร

ในชีวิตนี้คัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์ก็เพิ่งเคยโดนผู้ชายดันหลังชนกำแพงก็วันนี้นี่แหละ!

"เดี๋ยว...! เชี่ยทอร์ เห็นกูแบบนี้แต่กูก็เลือกนะเว้--"

"น้องเค้าชื่ออะไร?"

คนที่เผลอคิดไปไกลว่าเพื่อนอยากจู่โจม กระชากสติกลับมายังสถานการณ์ปัจจุบันในเสี้ยววินาที

"น้องไหนวะมึง!?"

"น้องคนที่ผมแดงๆนั่นไง ใครวะ น่ารักสัด!"

ในปีนี้มีคนถึงสองคนมาถามเค้าเรื่องโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ แล้วต่างคนต่างก็เป็นเพื่อนเค้ากันทั้งนั้น นี่คุณน้องโทบี้เป็นพิมพ์นิยมของบรรดามิตรสหายหลายสายของคัลลัมไปแล้วหรือเปล่านะ?

แต่จะอะไรก็ดีทั้งนั้น เพราะถ้าเกิดมันบอกว่าชอบเอ็ดดี้ของพี่ชายล่ะก็ เพื่อนก็เพื่อนเหอะมึ๊งงงง!

"น้องโทบี้ไง มึงไม่ได้ยินกูเรียกชื่อน้องเค้าเหรอ?"

คนที่สติหลุดไปตั้งแต่เจอหน้าหนุ่มรุ่นน้องที่งามอย่างกับเทพบุตรอีรอส มีหรือจะทันได้สังเกต นอกจากจะไม่ตอบคำถามกวนๆของเพื่อนแล้ว พ่อหนุ่มแคนาดาในห้วงรักยังทวนชื่อของน้องโทบี้บนริมฝีปากตัวเองอย่างเคลิ้มฝัน

"น้องโทบี้..."

"เออ ลูกชายศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ไงมึง เพื่อนน้องกูเอง"

คัลลัมอธิบายเพิ่มเติมเผื่อว่าเพื่อนเค้ามันจะสะกิดใจในกิตติศัพท์ของคนที่พ่วงมาเป็นแพ็คคู่กับศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์

คนที่ตามข่าวในวงการบันเทิงมาระดับหนึ่ง เข้าใจได้ในทันที

"ลูกชายจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์??"

ประธานสภารูปหล่อผงกหัวแทนคำตอบ ใบหน้าซีดเฝือดเฮือกหนึ่งของทอร์แรนซ์ทำให้คัลลัมหัวเราะหึๆในใจ ทว่าเพื่อนหนุ่มวิศวะก็ทำเพียงครุ่นคิดนิ่งๆ

"พ่อดุขนาดนี้ก็แปลว่าน่าจะยังไม่มีแฟนใช่มั้ยวะ?"

"เออสิ" คัลลัมยั้งปากไว้ว่าถึงน้องโทบี้ยังไม่มีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตน แต่ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าไม่ได้คุยอยู่กับใคร

ข้อนี้เค้าไม่ได้โกหกเลยจริงๆนะ!

ทอร์แรนซ์ไล้ปลายคางตัวเองเบาๆ

"มึงว่าน้องเค้าจะชอบกูมั้ย? ถึงบ้านกูจะรวยไม่เท่าตระกูลกรินเดลวัลด์ แต่หน้าตากูก็ใช้ได้เลยนะ"

คัลลัมหรี่ตามองกวาดเพื่อนตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า

ถ้าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ผู้สมัครตำแหน่งแฟนของน้องโทบี้#01 ให้บรรยากาศเหมือนราชสีห์ที่เกียจคร้านแต่บทจะมุ่งมั่นก็ขย้ำแรงทันใจ ผู้สมัครเบอร์สองอย่างทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ก็สุขุมนุ่มลึก เหมือนหมีใหญ่ใจดี

เป็นคนสองคนที่ต่างสไตล์จนบอกได้ยากว่าใครดีกว่ากัน

"คือปัญหาไม่ได้อยู่ที่หน้าตาหรือฐานะหรอกว่ะ น้องเค้าเป็นคนจริงจังกับชีวิต ถ้าได้ทำความรู้จักกันแล้วชอบมึงขึ้นมาจริงๆ น้องเค้าก็ไม่สนเรื่องพวกนั้นหรอก"

ในฐานะเพื่อนของทอร์แรนซ์ เป็นหน้าที่ของเค้าที่ต้องพูดให้กำลังใจเพื่อน

แต่จิตสำนึกอีกด้านที่เป็นเพื่อนเจมี่ เตรียมคาบข่าวไปบอกเพื่อนหนุ่มร็อคสตาร์ที่ใกล้จะปล่อยอัลบั้มใหม่ออกมาให้แฟนๆได้เปย์กันแล้ว

ยิ่งได้ฟังคนที่รู้จักน้องโทบี้เล่าว่าน้องน่าจะคิดยังไง พ่อหนุ่มวิศวะในห้วงรักก็ถึงกับยกมือกุมหน้าอก

"น่ารักแล้วยังจิตใจสูงส่งอีก...นางฟ้าของกู..."

พอเห็นท่าทีเป็นเอามากแบบนั้นของเพื่อนสนิท คัลลัมก็คันปากอดไม่ไหว ความเป็นคนดีในตัวง้างปากจนเค้าต้องพูดเตือนออกไป ไม่งั้นคืนนี้นอนไม่หลับแน่ๆ

"เฮ้ยมึง ชอบเฉยๆอ่ะได้อยู่ แต่ถ้าจะเอาจริงนี่กูว่ามึงคิดดูดีๆก่อนนะ พ่อเค้าดุอย่างกับ (ปิ๊บบบบบ) เลยนะมึง"

"กูคิดดีแล้ว พ่อเค้าจะดุยังไงก็ช่าง แค่ลูกเค้าชอบกู พ่อแม่ที่ไหนจะใจแข็งขัดใจลูกหน้าตาน่ารักๆแบบนี้ได้ หรือมึงว่าไม่จริง?"

ฟังคำพูดคำจาแบบนี้ก็ชัดเจนแล้วว่าเพื่อนเค้ามันทิ้งตัวลงไปในหลุมเสน่ห์น้องโทบี้ แถมยังเอามีดตัดบันไดเชือกที่โยนลงไปช่วยอีกด้วย

งานงอกแล้วไงมึง เจมี่

อยู่เฟรนด์โซนว่าน่าสมเพช(?)แล้ว ดันมีผู้ท้าชิงที่มีภาษีดีกว่าตรงที่มีโอกาสเจอหน้าน้องเค้าบ่อยกว่ามึง เข้ามาพัวพันรอบตัวน้องเค้าอีกต่างหาก

คัลลัมถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ มองแผ่นหลังของเพื่อนหนุ่มวิศวะที่เดินเข้าไปจับมือทักทายกับเด็กหนุ่มปีหนึ่งทั้งสาม แถมยังได้นั่งตรงข้ามน้องโทบี้ด้วย

เค้าหามุมที่ดูแล้วชวนให้คิดไปไกลมากที่สุดในตอนนี้ แล้วหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาถ่ายรูป ส่งในแชทรายงานสถานการณ์เร้ดโค้ด

ไม่รู้ว่าเจมี่จะว่างเปิดดูแชทเมื่อไหร่ อาจจะเป็นตอนมันจะเข้านอนแล้วก็ได้ เพราะวงมันมีกฏอยู่ว่าเวลาทำงานห้ามจับมือถือ...ซึ่งคนกำหนดก็คือหัวหน้าวงนั่นแหละ

แต่คัลลัมก็คิดว่าเค้ามีหน้าที่ต้องติดตามอัพเดทอย่างใกล้ชิด ร่างสูงสง่าแม้อายุเพียงแค่ 21 ปี เดินรี่ไปนั่งเก้าอี้ตัวที่อยู่ระหว่างเพื่อนตัวเองกับเอซรา

การที่เลือกตรงนี้แทนที่จะเป็นข้างเอ็ดดี้ เพราะจะได้นั่งประจันหน้า มองตาสีเขียวใสของน้องได้ชัดๆ...ไม่สิๆ สังเกตการณ์อย่างละเอียดต่างหาก!

.  
.  
.

สิ่งที่คัลลัมคาดไม่ถึงก็คือ ตอนที่เพื่อนส่งรูปมาให้ หนุ่มๆวง counterfeit อยู่ในช่วงพักเบรคสิบนาที แล้วตั้งแต่คบหากับโทบี้ เจมี่ก็กลายเป็นพวกติดแชท

รูปที่เด้งขึ้นมาทำเอาเท้าชักคันยิบๆ อยากจะเขวี้ยงมือถืออัดกำแพงสตูดิโอ และคงทำไปแล้ว ถ้าในนั้นจะไม่เต็มไปด้วยรูปคอลเลคชั่นโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

หลังจากหายใจเข้าออกระงับอารมณ์เดือดๆให้ลงมาได้ในระดับที่คุยรู้เรื่อง เจมี่ก็พิมพ์ข้อความกลับไปถามสายข่าวว่าไอ้หนุ่มผมดำที่นั่งมอง(ว่าที่)เมียเค้าตาเยิ้มนี่มันเป็นใคร คัลลัมก็ตอบกลับมาว่าเพื่อนที่มอมันเอง

เพื่อนมอเดียวกันกับคัลลัม อย่างที่คิดไว้เลย คนน่ารักอย่างโทบี้ต้องหนีไม่พ้นพวกมดแมลงวอนตีน

ลางสังหรณ์ของเจมี่แม่นยำเสมอ เพราะแบบนี้เค้าถึงจ้างให้คัลลัมคอยทำหน้าที่ปัดมดและรายงานข่าวให้

แต่ดูเหมือนต้องตัดค่าจ้างลงครึ่งนึง เพราะไอ้เพื่อนเวรทำงานแค่ครึ่งเดียว

แทนที่จะนั่งถ่ายรูปส่ง มึงควรจะกันท่าให้กูสิวะ!

พอพิมพ์ความคิดในใจส่งไปให้ คัลลัมก็ตอบกลับมาด้วยคำที่ยิ่งอ่านทวนยิ่งของขึ้น

|| CallumT: กูทำแล้ว ตะกี้ตอนตัดเค้กส่งให้ แม่งยังประคองมือน้องโทบี้จนกูต้องไอคอแตกกว่าจะยอมปล่อยเลยมึง ||

"เชี่ยเจม! มึงถีบเก้าอี้ทำไมวะ!?"

แต่แค่นักร้องนำตวัดสายตามาถลึงใส่ เพื่อนรวมวงที่อกสั่นขวัญแขวนกับอาการผีเข้าผีออกของเจมี่ก็หุบปากฉับ

ชิปหายแล้วไง เห็นมันลุยอัดเพลงเป็นเดือนได้แบบไม่มีปัญหา นึกว่าอาการเสพย์ติดน้องโทบี้จะดีขึ้น อยู่ดีๆเป็นบ้าอะไรขึ้นมาอีกเนี่ย!?

ระหว่างที่สตาฟและผองเพื่อนร่วมวงพยายามมองหาบังเกอร์ เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็กำมือถือ เดินกระแทกส้นเท้าออกจากห้องพักไป

ตอนนี้เค้าต้องการอากาศสดใส ต่อให้ลอนดอนอึมครึมเป็นเมืองแห่งหมอกฝนแทบทั้งปี แต่ก็ยังดีกว่าอุดอู้อยู่ในตัวอาคาร

สองขาพาเจมี่มายังดาดฟ้าของค่ายเพลงที่จัดเป็นบริเวณสวนเล็กๆให้คนทำงานพักผ่อนหย่อนใจ มุมโปรดของนักร้องนำคือเก้าอี้สานที่เหยียดขาเอนนอนได้

พอหย่อนตัวลงนั่งตรงที่ประจำ ถึงใจเย็นพอจะโทรหาโทบี้

รออยู่ไม่ถึงสามตึ้ด ก็ได้ยินเสียงที่ทำให้มุมปากกระตุกยิ้มอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

"อัดเพลงเสร็จแล้วเหรอครับ?"

"เก็บรายละเอียดอีกนิดหน่อยก็เสร็จแล้วล่ะ"

ถึงจะฉุนที่มีมดแมลงมาไต่ตัวโทบี้ น้ำเสียงตอนที่พูดกับน้องก็ยังอ่อนโยนผิดมาดนักร้องวงร็อคจนแฟนคลับมาเห็นเป็นได้ลูบหน้างวยงง ถึงงั้นเจมี่ก็ไม่แคร์สายตาใคร

"ก็แปลว่ายังไม่เสร็จ" โทบี้ก็ยังเป็นโทบี้ที่จริงจังกับทุกเรื่อง ยิ่งเป็นการเป็นงานสำคัญยิ่งเข้มงวด เป็นเสน่ห์ของเด็กหนุ่มที่พยายายามทำตัวโตเกินอายุที่เจมี่เอ็นดู

พอคนนึงทำตัวเป็นผู้ใหญ่กว่า เค้าก็ชักอยากทำตัวเป็นเด็กๆ

"อยากได้กำลังใจจังครับ"

"ไปขอแฟนคลับสิครับ เห็นคอมเม้นรองานใหม่วงพี่กันแทบทุกวัน"

โทบี้ได้รู้ระดับความดังของเจมี่และวง Counterfeit มากกว่าเมื่อตอนเจอกันครั้งแรก เลยเริ่มที่จะระมัดระวังเวลาพูดคุยกับชายหนุ่มรุ่นพี่ อย่างเอ็ดดี้ที่ติ่ง Counterfeit เหมือนเอซรา เค้าก็ไม่ได้บอกเหมือนกันว่ารู้จักเจมี่เป็นการส่วนตัว

ถึงรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายดังแค่ไหน ก็ไม่ทำให้ลูกคนดังอย่างโทบี้รู้สึกอะไรมากกว่าเดิม

ปลายสายทำเสียงโอดครวญเหมือนเด็กโดนครูลงโทษ

"ไม่เหมือนกันสิ แฟนคลับก็ส่วนแฟนคลับ"

ใช่สิ แฟนคลับก็ส่วนแฟนคลับ แฟนครับก็ต้องพิเศษกว่าแฟนคลับอยู่แล้ว!

โทบี้หัวเราะน้อยๆผ่านลำโพงโทรศัพท์ เจมี่นึกภาพออกเลยว่าใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้มของน้องจะน่ารักแค่ไหน

ทำไมตอนแรกไม่เลือกวีดีโอคอลหาวะเจมี่!?

"โอเค เข้าใจแล้วครับ อยากให้ผมทำอะไรล่ะ?"

"ทุกอย่าง?"

"ถ้าอยู่ในขอบเขตที่ผมทำได้ ก็จะทำให้นะ"

นักร้องหนุ่มจึ้กปากขัดใจ มี(ว่าที่)เมียฉลาดทันกันแบบนี้ก็เหนื่อยหน่อย แต่ก็ยังต้องซึ้งในความห่วงใยจากโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

คนที่มีว่าที่แม่ยายคอยเชียร์อัพอยู่ด้านหลัง เลยตัดสินใจที่จะพนันกับความใจดีและท่าทีใส่ใจของอีกฝ่าย

"พูดว่า 'รักนะครับ คนเก่งของผม' ให้ฟังหน่อยสิ"

"ตะ--- ต้องตอนนี้เลยเหรอ?"

"แล้วทำไมถึงพูดตอนนี้ไม่ได้ล่ะ?"

ปลายสายเงียบไปจนเจมี่นึกว่าโดนวางหูใส่ไปแล้ว ระหว่างที่ใจนึกลนลานว่าจะพูดกลบเกลื่อนยังไงดี หูก็ได้ยินเสียงอู้อี้เหมือนป้องปากใส่ลำโพง

_"....รักนะครับ...ของผม..."_

ถึงจะได้ยินไม่ชัดเท่าไหร่นัก แต่แค่นี้ก็ทำเอาร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มชูกำปั้นขึ้นฟ้า ก่อนจะเลื่อนลงมาทุบอกตัวเองเบาๆเป็นการฉลองชัย

ไงล่ะ ได้ยินน้องบอกว่ารักกูมั้ย **ไอ้ศัตรูวอนตีน!!**

"รักเหมือนกันนะครับ เดี๋ยวพี่ไปอัดเพลงต่อแล้ว กลับบ้านดีๆนะ"

ถ้าโทบี้ต้องใช้ความกล้าจนปากสั่นในการพูดคำหวาน เจมี่ก็พูดได้ง่ายมากราวกับเป็นการหายใจ แถมความนัยของเค้ายังชัดเจนจริงใจ ไม่ต้องเดาให้เสียเวลาว่าเอ่ยในฐานะอยากเป็นมากกว่าเพื่อน

สำหรับคนที่ไม่ค่อยมีเพื่อน และไม่เคยคบใครเป็นแฟนอย่างโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ ไม่เฉลียวใจเลยว่าคำที่อีกฝ่ายเรียกร้องและมอบกลับให้ มันมากเกินกว่าเพื่อนธรรมดา

รู้เพียงแต่ว่า...การมีเจมี่ บาวเวอร์เข้ามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตประจำวัน มันทำให้หัวใจเหมือนจะหลอมละลายเสียทุกที

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry x'mas 2018 นะคะ 🎄   
> มาส่งความสุขน่ารักๆขำๆค่ะ 
> 
> อันที่จริงการเพิ่มคู่แข่งความรักมาให้พี่เจมี่ ก็เพราะอยากแต่งตอนเจมี่โมโหหึงค่ะ 🙊 แล้วน้องโทบี้ก็จะได้รู้ตัวซักทีว่าความต่างระหว่างคบเป็นเพื่อนกับมองเป็นแฟนมันต่างกันยังไง~


	24. Chapter 23 : This is a Boy in Love

ทอร์แรนซ์อาจจะไม่ได้ยินคำบอกรักที่เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงแสนสวยกระซิบบอกกับปลายสาย

แต่เค้าไม่ได้ตาบอดในรักแรกพบจนมองไม่เห็นกิริยาอาการน้องโทบี้

พอเห็นว่ามีสายเข้า ตาสีฟ้าสวยที่ตรึงใจคนมองตั้งแต่แรกพบ ก็ดูจะฉ่ำหวานเป็นประกายระยับจนคนทั้งโต๊ะแสบตากันถ้วนหน้า

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์หยิบส้อมมาจิ้มเค้กช็อคหน้านิ่มของเด็ดของร้านเบเกอรี่เลื่องชื่อของเคมบริดจ์ ถึงตาจะอยู่กับของหวานสีน้ำตาลอมดำ แต่ใจดูจะลอยไปไกลเกิน

"อัดเพลงเสร็จแล้วเหรอครับ?"

จากรูปประโยคและความหมาย ทอร์แรนซ์เดาว่าคู่สนทนาของน้องโทบี้เป็นนักดนตรี และคงจะเป็นระดับที่มีตังค์เช่าสตูดิโอ ตาสีเขียวจับจ้องมองรุ่นน้องปีหนึ่งใช้ส้อมจิ้มหน้านิ่มๆของช็อคโกแลตเค้ก ปาดมันไปมาจนไม่น่ากิน ซึ่งน้องเค้าก็ดูไม่มีท่าทางว่าอยากกินเหมือนกัน

แต่ดูเหมือนคำตอบของคู่สนทนาจะทำให้เด็กหนุ่มไม่ค่อยพอใจ คิ้วเรียวได้รูปขมวดเข้าหากันหน่อยๆ ปากอิ่มชมพูระเรื่อยื่นออกอย่างแสนงอน

"ก็แปลว่ายังไม่เสร็จ"

นิ้วเรียวสวยของน้องโทบี้ไล้ไปตามรูปทรงโค้งของด้ามส้อม จากนั้นคิ้วที่ผูกกันก็คลายออกพร้อมรอยยิ้มซุกซนสมวัย เป็นคอนทราสกับเสียงดุๆเมื่อซักครู่นี้เลย

"ไปขอแฟนคลับสิครับ เห็นคอมเม้นรองานใหม่วงพี่กันแทบทุกวัน"

แหม่ะ ดูท่าจะดังไม่ใช่เล่น มีกลุ่มแฟนคลับด้วย

"โอเค เข้าใจแล้วครับ อยากให้ผมทำอะไรล่ะ?"

ระหว่างที่ทอร์แรนซ์คันปากอยากบอกว่าพี่ก็อยากให้น้องสนใจเพื่อนร่วมโต๊ะบ้าง บทสนทนาของน้องโทบี้กับนักดนตรีคนนั้นก็ดำเนินต่อไป

"ถ้าอยู่ในขอบเขตที่ผมทำได้ ก็จะทำให้นะ"

น้องโทบี้ทำคางเชิดหน่อยๆ แต่คนที่อยู่ปลายสายไม่มีทางเห็นได้ ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ก็เลยได้ลาภลอยเป็นท่าทางเจ้าเล่ห์แสนงอนอย่างน่ารักน่าจับหอม

หนุ่มผมแดงยิ่งดูน่าเอ็นดูมากขึ้นไปอีก เมื่อเผลอทิ่มส้อมลงไปในตัวเค้กที่อยู่บนจานแบ่งตัวเอง จนมันเสียสมดุลและล้มลง โทบี้ดูไม่สนใจชะตาชีวิตของเค้ก ตากลมสีฟ้าครามเบิกกว้างเหมือนไม่อยากเชื่อในสิ่งที่ปลายสายบอก

"ตะ--- ต้องตอนนี้เลยเหรอ?"

ปลายสายทำให้น้องโทบี้ต้องเม้มริมฝีปากเสียแน่น ตาสีฟ้าเหลือบมองรอบกายอย่างเก้อเขิน โทบี้หน้าแดงไปจนถึงใบหู อาจเพราะเป็นคนผิวขาว มันก็เลยยิ่งเห็นชัดกว่าเดิม

ท่าทางอ้าปากแล้วหุบกลับอยู่นานสองนานมันช่างชวนให้จี้เส้นมาก

เอซราถึงกับหยอกโทบี้ด้วยว่า "เขินยังไงก็อย่าประทุษร้ายของกินสิโทบี้" เด็กสองคนที่เป็นญาติกันตวัดสายตาจ้องสบกันนิ่ง มันดูท้าทายและรู้เท่าทัน

ทอร์แรนซ์เอาหัวเป็นประกันว่าเด็กนี่ต้องรู้แน่ว่าคู่สนทนาของน้องโทบี้เป็นใคร

เด็กหนุ่มยกมืออีกข้างมาปิดลำโพงด้านล่างมือถือ ส่งสายตาคาดโทษลูกพี่ลูกหนึ่งซึ่งนั่งยิ้มเผละรับคำปรามาสโดยไร้เสียงนั้นอย่างแสนยินดี ก่อนจะหันไปจัดการช็อคโกแลตเค้กของตัวเองต่อ

โทบี้เอามือป้องปาก ปิดทั้งเสียงและโอกาสที่ใครจะอ่านปากเขาได้

ถึงจะไม่ได้ยินว่าพูดอะไร ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยคู่นั้นก็บอกเป็นนัยว่ามีความสุขจนเก็บงำไว้ไม่อยู่

มาถึงตรงนี้ ทอร์แรนซ์ก็เอาถองศอกใส่คัลลัม แล้วยื่นมือถือที่พิมพ์ข้อความคำถามไว้ในแชทส่วนตัว

|| ไหนมึงบอกน้องเค้ายังไม่มีแฟนไง ||

คัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์หัวเราะหึๆ แล้วหยิบมือถือตัวเองมาพิมพ์ตอบแชทด้วยท่าทีสบายอารมณ์

|| ก็ถูก ||

|| แล้วไอ้ท่าทางเหมือนสาวน้อยในห้วงรักแบบนี้มันอะไรวะ!? ||

ประธานสภานักศึกษาเหลือบไปมองน้องโทบี้ที่พอวางสาย (ที่คาดว่าน่าจะเป็นเจมี่) ก็กลับมามีท่าทีปกติ ไม่ขวยเขิน ไม่หูแดง สนทนาพาทีเป็นปกติ ที่สำคัญคือเริ่มตักเค้กที่โดนเขี่ยเสียเละเข้าปากแล้ว

|| ยังไม่มีแฟน แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่าไม่มีคนที่ชอบนี่หว่า ||

ยิ่งอ่านทวนก็ยิ่งเจ็บใจตัวเองที่ตื้นเขิน แต่พ่อหนุ่มแคนาดาผู้อบอุ่นเหมือนหมีตัวโตๆก็ยังอยากดันทุรังอีกซักหน่อย

|| เป็นคนแบบไหน ผู้หญิงหรือผู้ชาย ||

|| อยากเจอ? ||

ทอร์แรนซ์เงยหน้าจากโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาจ้องเพื่อนที่ส่งยิ้มยียวนเมื่อมีเรื่องสนุกๆสะใจให้ทำ

คนที่มีความสุขบนความกังวลของคนอื่นแบบนี้นี่มันน่าแช่งให้น้องเอ็ดดี้หนีตามผู้ชาย(?)คนอื่น เอาให้พี่ชายสายบราคอนมันคลั่งตายไปเลย!

คัลลัมไม่ล่วงรู้ความคิดในใจเพื่อนรัก มือใหญ่ตบปุๆที่บ่า ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนมาล็อคคอ เพื่อที่จะได้กระซิบให้ได้ยินแค่สองคน

"ตามจีบน้องเค้าต่อไป เดี๋ยววันนึงมึงก็ได้เจอเอง"

.  
.  
.

"จูดี้...."

"ว่ายังไงเหรอ จอห์น?"

_"รู้สึกมั้ยว่าช่วงนี้โทบี้ดูน่ารักขึ้น?"_

ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ผละสายตาจากหนังสือพิมพ์รายสัปดาห์ที่เปิดกางไว้ตรงหน้า มองตามสายตาของสามี ไปหยุดอยู่ตรงลูกชายของพวกเขาทั้งสอง

"ลูกก็น่ารักเป็นปกติอยู่แล้วนี่"

จู๊ดตอบตามประสาคนหลงลูก ก็นั่นน่ะคือร่างโคลน(?)ของตัวเขาเองเชียวนะ แล้วลึกๆก็อยากให้จอห์นโดนเบี่ยงความสนใจไปจากประเด็นความเป็นไปได้ที่ทำให้โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ฮัมเพลงเริงร่าราวกับพวกเจ้าหญิงดิสนีย์เหมือนกัน

แต่คราวนี้คุณพ่อร็อคสตาร์ไม่ตกหลุมพรางง่ายๆ มือใหญ่สีแทนที่ประดับรอยสักทั่วไปทั้งร่างหยิบปลายพู่กันที่ทัดไว้ข้างหู แล้วทำมือเป็นกรอบรูปล้อมรอบลูกชาย

ภาพที่ปรากฏบนผืนผ้าใบสีขาวคือลูกโทบี้ในชุดเสื้อยืดสีฟ้าอ่อน คาดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีเขียว กางเกงยีนส์ขาสามส่วน กำลังยืนหันหลังให้กับพวกเขา ตัดหนามออกจากก้านกุหลาบที่ปลูกเองกับมือ โดยมีฉากเป็นซุ้มต้นไม้เขียวชะอุ่มและดอกชบาที่ชวนให้นึกถึงเมืองร้อน เหมือนกับภาพจริงที่อยู่ตรงหน้านี้

จอห์นจับภาพรอยยิ้มน้อยๆของโทบี้ได้คล้ายคลึงจนต้องเอ่ยชม

"ลูกยิ้มแบบที่ไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน"

"หมายความว่ายังไง?"

ถึงคราวเดวิด จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ฉงนงงใจมาก เท่าที่เค้าเห็น ก็ไม่รู้สึกว่ายิ้มนี้ของโทบี้แปลกประหลาดตรงไหน ร็อคสตาร์ที่วันนี้มีอารมณ์จิตรกรพุ่งสูงจนหอบอุปกรณ์มายืนวาดลูกชาย ดูจะสังเกตในสิ่งที่จู๊ดมองผ่าน...หรือไม่ก็จงใจมองไม่เห็น

"ลูกยิ้มเหมือนนายสมัยก่อนเลยล่ะจูดีั เหมือนตอนเราคบกันใหม่ๆ"

นายแบบขาประจำของร็อคสตาร์ผู้มีจิตวิญญาณจิตรกรเต็มเปี่ยม ก็คือภรรยาดีกรีศาสตราจารย์คนนี้ แต่ถึงจะเป็นแบบให้ ก็ไม่เข้าใจงานศิลป์เท่าไหร่อยู่ดี แต่จอห์นดูจะเห็นมันและกังวลใจในทันตา

_**"....หรือว่าลูกจะแอบมีแฟน?"** _

จู๊ดค่อยๆประคองแก้วชาขึ้นจิบ เพราะอยู่ๆก็ชักคอแห้งขึ้นมา

ประมาทลางสังหรณ์ของคนเป็นพ่อไม่ได้เลย...

"คิดมากน่าจอห์น ลูกเพิ่งเปิดเรียน ที่มอคงมีอะไรสนุกๆหลายอย่างให้ทำ หรือไม่ก็มีเพื่อนใหม่ๆที่ถูกใจ"

"ก็เห็นคบอยู่แต่กับเอซรา แล้วก็เพิ่มเจ้าหนุ่มสคาร์เมนเดอร์เข้ามาอีกคน"

จอห์นนี่ตอบกลับมาตามที่เห็นตอนไปรับไปส่งลูกชายและคู่ชีวิต แต่ฉับพลันที่นึกเรื่องสำคัญออก ดวงตาสีเข้มก็เป็นประกายกร้าว ดุดันเหมือนแพนเตอร์

"เดี๋ยวนี้ก็คุยโทรศัพท์นานๆด้วย จูดี้ นายก็รู้ว่าลูกไม่ค่อยชอบรับสายใคร โทรไปก็งอแงใส่อยู่เรื่อย"

ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มยั้งปากที่อยากบอกว่าเพราะคนโทรหามันต่างกันยังไงล่ะ

ระหว่างพ่อโทรมาเช็คว่าถึงบ้านแล้วหรือเปล่า กับมีหนุ่มขายาวหุ่นนายแบบต่อสายมาคุยเย้าหยอก คนโง่ยังรู้เลยว่าแบบไหนดีต่อใจกว่ากัน!

แต่สิ่งที่ออกจากปากเขาไปกลับมีเพียงรอยยิ้มและคำปลอบประโลมให้คนรักใจเย็นลง

"ลูกเค้าโตแล้วนะจอห์น อย่ามัวมาจับผิดคิดเล็กคิดน้อยไปหน่อยเลย ไม่มีอะไรหรอก"

ทั้งที่ปกติแล้ว จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ ออกจะเชื่อฟัง(?)คำพูดของศรีภรรยา แต่ลางสังหรณ์ของเขากลับต่อต้าน หัวเด็ดตีนขาดก็ไม่ยอมคล้อยตาม

คราวนี้เค้าเลือกที่จะเชื่อในสัญชาตญาณ และมันได้บอกกับเค้าว่า...อีกไม่นานก็จะได้รู้ว่า 'ใคร' อยู่เบื้องหลังรอยยิ้มหวานละมุนและอาการติดมือถือของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์!?

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คุณป๊าสะกิดใจขึ้นมาแล้วล่ะค่ะ อาเมนให้พ่อพระเอกสายร็อคของเรากันไว้ล่วงหน้าเลย T w T
> 
> พรุ่งนี้งดอัพนะคะ Ao3 แจ้งปิดปรับปรุง กลัวอัพอะไรไปแล้วหายค่ะ ✌️♥️


	25. Chapter 24 : This is a Doubt

ในที่สุดก็ถึงวันปล่อยอัลบั้มใหม่ของ counterfeit

ก่อนหน้านี้มีการตัดบางช่วงบางตอนของเพลงมาเรียกน้ำย่อยให้แฟนๆได้ปั่นวิวกันบ้างแล้ว เสียงตอบรับดีมากจนทีมงานยิ้มแก้มแทบปริ

สำหรับแฟนคลับหน้าใหม่ของวงอย่างโทบี้ แม้จะพูดเป็นนัย และอ้อนขอฟังก่อนคนอื่น นักร้องนำของวงก็ไม่ยอมอ่อนข้อ

เด็กหนุ่มก็ไม่ได้ตัดพ้อ เพราะเข้าใจเหตุผลการรักษาความลับของค่ายเพลงดี

แต่โทบี้อยากฟังเพลงใหม่ของวงพี่เจมี่ เร็วเท่าไหร่ยิ่งดี เขายังจำได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายบอกให้รอฟัง แล้วจะรู้เองว่าแรงบันดาลใจในการแต่งเพลงมาจากไหน

พอเป็นเรื่องของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์แล้วล่ะก็ ไม่ว่าอะไรก็ทำให้โทบี้สนใจได้เสมอ แถมใกล้ตัวยังมีแหล่งข่าวชั้นดีอย่างเอซราให้ถามข่าวคราวด้วย

ระหว่างรอเวลาปล่อยเพลง โทบี้ก็เปิดเพลงในอัลบั้มเก่าฟังวนไปพลางๆก่อน

"My body is broken  
The Devil's arms around me"

เสียงหวานนุ่มของโทบี้คลอไปตามจังหวะร็อคหนักๆบาดใจ มือขาวจับต้นกล้าย้ายไปใส่กระถางใหญ่อย่างแคล่วคล่อง ถึงจะอินไปกับท่วงทำนอง แต่มือที่ประคองและฝังมันลงในดินกลับยังเบาอยู่ดี รู้ว่ากำลังทำสิ่งที่ต้องใช้ความระมัดระวัง

โทบี้ไม่รู้ตัวว่าถูกมอง หูฟังสีขาวที่สวมใส่ช่วยกั้นเสียงภายนอกได้อย่างเปี่ยมประสิทธิภาพ แม้แต่เสียงฝีเท้าหนักๆอันคุ้นเคยก็ไม่ได้ยิน เสียงเห่าเรียกเจ้านายน้อยอย่างกระตือรือร้นของเจ้าฟอว์คที่มาวิ่งป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่ใกล้ๆก็เช่นกัน

"You can't rely on someone else~"

ทันใดนั้น หูฟังข้างหนึ่งก็ถูกดึงออกจากหู โทบี้เกร็งไหล่หันควับไปมองว่าเป็นใคร หัวใจแทบหยุดเต้นเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าหล่อเหลาสมวัยระยะใกล้

"ป๊า!!!!"

"เพลงใครน่ะลูก ป๊าไม่เห็นเคยได้ยินเลย"

เห็นโทบี้ดูนุ่มนิ่มอ่อนหวานสไตล์บัณฑิตแบบนี้ ลูกชายของจอห์นนี่กลับมีรสนิยมชอบฟังเพลงร็อค เป็นผลมาจากการเลี้ยงดูและวันคืนที่คุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์อุ้มลูกชายไปที่สตูดิโออัดเพลงตั้งแต่แบเบาะ

เพลงร็อคจังหวะแรงๆที่อาจทำให้เด็กคนอื่นร้องไห้จ้า โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์กลับชอบมาก

ถึงจะเล่นเป็นแค่กีต้าร์อะคูสติค แต่ก็ถือได้ว่าเด็กหนุ่มเป็นลูกชายของร็อคเกอร์ในตำนานผู้นี้จริงแท้

ดังนั้นจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงไม่แปลกใจที่ลูกชายมีเพลย์ลิสต์เพลงร็อคในแอปฟังเพลง

"counterfeit วงรุ่นใหม่น่ะครับป๊า"

ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่ยืนฟังอยู่เกือบครึ่งเพลง ก่อนจะกดยิ้มที่มุมปาก ส่งหูฟังคืนให้ลูกชายที่ตอนนี้ไม่มีกะจิตกะใจจะฟังต่อแล้ว ถึงได้แตะหยุดไว้ก่อน

"เด็กสมัยนี้ก็ทำได้ไม่เลวนี่"

โทบี้ยิ้มอย่างกับคำชมเป็นของตัวเอง เป็นอาการที่ติ่งทั่วไปพราวรี่พรีเซ้นต์ไอดอลในดวงใจ

"ใช่มั้ยครับป๊า ปีก่อนๆก็ได้รางวัลหน้าใหม่ของวงการด้วย วันนี้ก็จะปล่อยเพลงใหม่ด้วยล่ะ!"

คนเป็นพ่อฟังอย่างตั้งใจ ปกติแล้วเขาเองก็เป็นคนเปิดกว้างทางดนตรี ไม่ได้ยึดติดว่าวงข้าแน่ที่สุดในใต้หล้า การที่มีเพชรเม็ดใหม่ประดับวงการย่อมเป็นเรื่องดี

แต่โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ไม่เคยปลื้มศิลปินวงไหนออกหน้าออกตามากกว่าวงของพ่อจ๋า

ไม่รู้ทำไม ตั้งแต่เห็นลูกชายยิ้มแปลกไปจากทุกที แม้แต่จุดเล็กๆก็ทำให้คุณป๊าขาร็อคหวั่นระแวง ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ยังแค่ทดมันไว้ในใจ...ในตอนนี้

มือใหญ่วางบนหัวไหล่โทบี้แล้วบีบน้อยๆ

"ถ้าหนูชอบ ไว้ป๊าให้คนหาลายเซ็นมาให้ดีมั้ย?"

โทบี้บอกคุณป๊าไม่ได้ว่า มากกว่าลายเซ็น เขาก็หามาได้เอง แต่ถ้าพูดไปแบบนั้นก็ต้องอธิบายที่มาที่ไป และเด็กหนุ่มพนันด้วยทุกสิ่งที่มีเลยว่าคุณป๊าจะไม่ชอบ

ยิ่งความรู้สึกชอบพอที่มีต่อเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ เพิ่มขึ้นในใจมากเท่าไหร่ ปากที่จะเอ่ยบอกกับคนเป็นพ่อก็ยิ่งหนักอึ้ง เปิดยากขึ้นทุกที

"ไม่ต้องหรอกครับป๊า รบกวนเปล่าๆ"

คนเป็นพ่อคลี่ยิ้ม "รบกวนอะไร ไม่หรอก ป๊าเองก็อยากเจอวงที่หนูชอบเหมือนกัน **_อยากรู้ว่าจะเก่งขนาดไหน_** "

ยิ่งรอยยิ้มของคุณป๊ากว้างมากเท่าไหร่ ใจคนเป็นลูกก็ชักแกว่งมากเท่านั้น

ก่อนที่โทบี้จะหาทางเบี่ยงความสนใจของคุณป๊าเป็นเรื่องอื่นได้ แอปฟังเพลงก็แจ้งเตือนว่าดิจิตอลอัลบั้มของ counterfeit เปิดให้ซื้อได้แล้ว

โทบี้คว้าโทรศัพท์หมับ ส่งยิ้มน่ารักสมฉายาเทพบุตรตัวน้อยให้กับคุณป๊าเพื่อขัดตราทัพ แล้วเลี่ยงออกไปจิ้มๆมือถือโหลดเพลงฟัง มีเจ้าฟอว์ควิ่งส่ายหางตามไปเหมือนอัศวินตามตัว

จอห์นไม่คิดห้าม เพราะมันเป็นโอกาสสำหรับเขาเช่นกัน

เขาต่อสายหาเลขหมายที่คุ้นเคย และฝ่ายนั้นฉลาดพอจะรับสายที่เรียกหาในทันใด เขาไม่ตั้งคำถาม รอรับแต่คำสั่งโดยดี

"ชั้นต้องการรู้ทุกอย่างของวง counterfeit"

.  
.  
.

"ยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่เชียวนะ"

"หืม?"

โทบี้เงยหน้าขึ้นจากหนังสือปกแข็งแนวจิตวิทยาที่ใครเห็นเป็นต้องขยาด แต่ถ้าหากว่าคุณเป็นลูกชายของศาตราจารย์แล้วล่ะก็ มันถือเป็นของฆ่าเวลาที่ดีในระดับหนึ่ง และตอนนี้โทบี้กับเอซราก็กำลังรอให้เอ็ดดี้เลิกเรียน จะได้เข้าเมืองไปร้านซีดีกัน

เมื่อมีกันอยู่แค่สองคน เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ท้าวคางมองลูกพี่ลูกน้องพร้อมรอยยิ้มหยอกล้อ

"ฟังเพลงใหม่ counterfeit แล้วสิ"

โทบี้ผงกหัวโดยที่ไม่เข้าใจว่ามีอะไรให้น่ายิ้มขนาดนั้น จนกระทั่งได้ยินประโยคคำถามจากปากญาติรุ่นเดียวกัน

"รู้สึกยังไงบ้างที่มีคนแต่งเพลงรักให้ทั้งอัลบั้ม?"

"พูดเหลวไหลน่ะเอซ ใครแต่งเพลงรักให้เรากัน?"

เสียงที่ขึ้นคีย์สูงขึ้นมากว่าปกตินิดหนึ่ง ดูจะฟ้องออกชัดเจนว่าเจ้าตัวรู้อยู่แก่ใจดี เอซราจึงหัวเราะหึในลำคอ ยื่นมือไปดึงแก้มโทบี้ก่อนเอ่ยต่อ

"ต้องรอให้พี่เขาออกชื่อโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์เลยหรือไง ถึงจะเลิกหลอกตัวเองว่าไม่ใช่น่ะ หืม~!?"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเบิกกว้าง หันซ้ายแลขวากลัวใครมาได้ยินเข้า พอรอบตัวไม่เห็นใครก็ถอนหายใจแล้วฟาดไหล่ญาติฝั่งแม่เข้าให้หนึ่งที

"เอซ! เดี๋ยวใครมาได้ยินเข้าจะทำยังไง!?"

หนุ่มผมดำพาดแขนกอดรอบคอโทบี้แล้วกระซิบกระซาบ

"กลัวอะไรล่ะโทบี้ ไม่มีใครรู้ซักหน่อยว่าเรารู้จักท่านเจมี่เป็นการส่วนตัวน่ะ"

"ถึงงั้นก็เถอะ แต่ถ้--"

"คุยอะไรกันเหรอ?"

เสียงทุ้มนุ่มที่เอ่ยขัดนั้นทำให้สองหนุ่มผู้มีสายเลือดจากตระกูลเดียวกัน รีบหุบปากฉับพลางโยนความสนใจไปยังผู้มาใหม่ทันที

"รุ่นพี่นี่เอง กำลังจะไปห้องสภาเหรอครับ?"

"ใช่ครับ วันนี้พวกน้องเอซไม่ไปเหรอ?"

ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมปส์ ในชุดเชิร์ตสีอ่อนและกางเกงยีนส์สีซีดจาง ยกยิ้มอบอุ่นใจดีจนคนมองแทบหลอมละลายเหมือนมาชเมลโล่ในช็อคโกแลตอุ่น

"แฮะๆ ไม่หรอกครับ วันนี้มีนัดจะไปซื้อซีดีกันน่ะครับ"

ในระหว่างที่เอซรากระชุ่มกระชวยที่ได้คุยกับรุ่นพี่คณะวิศวะผู้รูปหล่อใจดี โทบี้กลับทำเพียงแค่ส่งยิ้มตามมารยาทมาให้

ตั้งแต่เห็นรอยยิ้มของน้องโทบี้ตอนคุยโทรศัพท์กับ 'คนรู้ใจที่เป็นแค่เพื่อน' คนนั้นไป ทอร์แรนซ์ก็แยกออกว่าระดับความสนิทสนมที่น้องมอบให้ มันยังเทียบกับคู่สนทนาทางโทรศัพท์ในวันนั้นไม่ได้เลย

ก็อย่างว่า...คนเค้ามาก่อน แถมมีดีกรีเป็นถึงนักดนตรีเสียด้วย

ถ้าเพียงแต่เขาจะพอรู้ว่าวงอะไรล่ะก็ อย่างน้อยคงได้เรียนรู้ว่าคู่แข่งมีอะไรที่สามารถดึงความสนใจของน้องโทบี้ได้มากขนาดนี้

"วงอะไรเหรอ?"

"counterfeit น่ะครับ วันนี้เป็นวันแรกที่ซีดีวางแผง แล้วก็มีคูปองร่วมลุ้นเป็นผู้โชคดีเข้าชมสตูดิโอไลฟ์ที่ลอนดอนด้วยล่ะ!"

คนที่ไม่ได้อยู่ในแวดวงติ่งดารานักร้อง ฟังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไหร่ แต่อย่างน้อยก็พอจับสาระสำคัญได้

ถ้าลองว่าน้องโทบี้ยังต้องรีบไปซื้อซีดีลุ้นเป็นผู้โชคดีเข้าร่วมชมการแสดงสดแล้วล่ะก็ ความสัมพันธ์คงไม่เกินเลยไปถึงขั้นโทรหาเสียงอ่อนเสียงหวานขนาดนั้น...ล่ะมั้ง

ทอร์แรนซ์ไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่าการคาดเดาของตัวเองเกือบใช่แล้ว เพียงแต่โดนความเป็นไปได้เตะออกจากเส้นทางในตอนท้ายก็เท่านั้นเอง

"โห แล้วถ้าได้ขึ้นมา จะไปกันจริงๆเหรอ?"

พ่อหนุ่มชาวแคนาดาถามต่อพลางลอบสังเกตน้องโทบี้ พ่ออีรอสผมแดงของเขาในวันนี้ก็ก้มหน้าก้มตาอ่านหนังสืออีกแล้ว

"ไปสิพี่! โอกาสงามๆแบบนี้ทั้งที แค่เสียค่ารถกับค่าที่พักนิดหน่อยเอง คุ้มจะตาย เนอะโทบี้!"

"อืม" คนที่พยายามนั่งเงียบเพราะกลัวจะเผลอหลุดอะไรไป ได้แต่ตอบรับสั้นๆ เมื่อเห็นรุ่นพี่ต่างคณะมองมาก็ส่งยิัมเป็นมิตรให้

ยิ้มละลายใจสดใสสู้แดดยามบ่ายขนาดนี้ คนเห็นก็นึกอยากประเคณให้ทุกสิ่งเสียจริงๆ

"ถ้างั้นเดี๋ยวพี่ขับรถไปส่งในเมืองให้ก็แล้วกัน"

"ได้เหรอครับ!?/ไม่เป็นไรครับพี่!"

ต่อให้เป็นญาติกัน ความคิดความอ่านกลับแตกต่างกันคนละขั้ว แต่ก็นับถือในความมหัศจรรย์ที่อย่างน้อยก็ยังพูดออกมาในเวลาเดียวกันได้

ทอร์แรนซ์ยักไหล่แล้วผายมือให้น้องๆไปเคลียร์กันเอาเองก่อน

"เอาเหอะน่าโทบี้ ประหยัดค่ารถไปกลับดี"

"น่าเกลียดน่ะเอซ เงินเราก็มี จะไปรบกวนพี่เค้าทำไม"

คนโดนเอารัดเอาเปรียบรีบพูดขัดขึ้นมาทันใด

"ไม่เลย ไม่รบกวนเลย พี่จะเข้าเมืองไปซื้ออุปกรณ์ทำโปรเจคเพิ่มพอดี ไปด้วยกันเถอะ ยังไงก็ทางเดียวกัน"

ถึงรู้จักกันได้ไม่กี่สัปดาห์ ทอร์แรนซ์ก็รู้แล้วว่าการจะทำให้เด็กช่างเกรงอกเกรงใจแบบโทบี้โอนอ่อนยอมรับน้ำใจไว้ได้ ก็มีแต่ต้องใช้วิธีนี้เท่านั้น

เจ้าของดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเหมือนจะผ่อนคลายลง หันไปมองเอซราที่ผงกหัวเชียร์ให้ตกลงจนน่าเป็นห่วงว่าคอจะเคล็ด แล้วส่งยิ้มเก้อเขินน้อยๆ

"งั้น...ถ้าเอ็ดดี้มาแล้ว พวกเราขอรบกวนด้วยนะครับ รุ่นพี่"  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ได้แต่งฉากคุณป๊ากับคุณลูกอยู่ด้วยกัน สมใจมากๆเลยล่ะค่ะ ~ ♥️ แต่พระเอกของเราและผองเพื่อนคงได้มีเสียวสันหลังวาบกันแล้ว เพราะป๊าจอห์นระแคะระคายใจขึ้นมานิดนึงแล้วสิ ฮือออออ ใครเชียร์ทีมไหนก็รอติดตามกันเลยนะคะ 
> 
> ขอบคุณสำหรับเสียงตอบรับเช่นเคยนะคะ ✌️


	26. Chapter 25 : This is a Spy

วินาทีที่รถซาฟีร่าสีเงินขนาดห้าที่นั่งแล่นออกจากเขตรั้วมหาลัย โดยมีนายน้อยโทบี้นั่งเป็นตุ๊กตาหน้ารถให้พ่อหนุ่มวิศวะปีสี่ มือถือของแจ็คสัน สมิธ ก็ต่อสายให้บอสผู้กำชับให้เขาสะกดรอยตามข่าวคราวของคุณหนูโทบี้ในระยะนี้อย่างใกล้ชิด

เขารู้ว่ามันฟังดูบ้าเอามากๆที่มาตามเด็กหนุ่มอายุ 18 ย่าง 19 ปีเหมือนส่งลูกเข้าเรียนวันแรก นายน้อยโทบี้ไม่ใช่เด็กๆแล้ว ควรได้มีเวลาส่วนตัวคบหากับผู้คนโดยไม่ต้องพะวงสายตาพ่อแม่กับเขาบ้าง

แต่แม้จะห่วงหาและเห็นใจอยู่ครามครัน หน้าที่ที่ได้รับมอบหมายมาจากบอสจอห์นนี่ก็ต้องทำให้สำเร็จเช่นกัน

เห็นทีตอนนี้จะมีเรื่องเร่งด่วนยิ่งกว่าวงร็อครุ่นลูกที่บอสสั่งให้รวบรวมข้อมูลมาให้ภายในเวลาไม่ถึงวันเสียแล้ว...

"ตามไป"

"ครับบอส"

ถึงไม่มีคำสั่ง แจ็คสันก็ขับตามเด็กหนุ่มทั้งสี่มาตั้งแต่พวกเขาออกสู่ถนนหลักเข้าตัวเมืองแล้ว มือขยับบลูทูธที่เสียบข้างหูขวาอย่างพะวง เพราะใจนึงก็ไม่อยากก้าวก่ายความเป็นส่วนตัวของนายน้อยโทบี้

"ถ้าคลาดสายตาจากโทบี้แม้แต่นาทีเดียว รู้ใช่มั้ยว่าจะเจออะไร!?"

แต่นายน้อยคงเข้าใจ ว่าคนเราเวลาโดนมีดจ่ออยู่ตรงคอ ไม่ว่าจะฝืนใจแค่ไหนก็ต้องก้มหน้าก้มตาทำ!

"ทราบครับบอส!"

.  
.  
.

เมื่อพวกเขาทั้งสี่เดินเข้าร้านซีดี เสียงดนตรีร็อคกระหึ่มก็ต้อนรับพร้อมป้ายโปรโมตขนาดครึ่งตัวคน ชี้ให้เหล่าสาวก(?)ของ counterfeit รู้ว่าอัลบั้มใหม่วางขายอยู่ตรงเชลฟ์นี้

วงนี้ถือเป็นวงอินดี้ในระดับหนึ่ง เพราะแทนที่จะขายหน้าตาคนในวงขึ้นเป็นปก กลับเลือกสื่อในเชิงสัญลักษณ์แทน

แต่เรื่องนั้นไม่ใช่ปัญหาสำหรับสายขายอย่างฝ่ายมาร์เก็ตติ้งของร้าน พวกเขาถึงกับตัดรูปของนักร้องและสมาชิกในวงมาแปะเป็นคัทเอ้าท์ดึงดูดสายตาคนที่เข้าร้านมา แถมบนหน้าจอ LCD ที่อยู่ตรงกลางป้าย ยังเปิดไลฟ์ของวงอีกด้วย

ทอร์แรนซ์ไม่แปลกใจที่เห็นเอซรากับเอ็ดดี้กระตือรือร้น รีบพุ่งเข้าไปยังกองซีดี คว้ามาไม่ต่ำกว่าสิบแผ่น

_ที่แปลกคือโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ที่ยืนจ้องจอตาหวานเยิ้มอยู่ข้างๆเขาต่างหาก_

"โทบี้...?"

เด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของชื่อดูจะยังไม่ได้ยิน ทอร์แรนซ์โทษเสียงดนตรีร็อคกระหึ่มที่พุ่งออกมาจากลำโพง เขาไม่คิดว่าน้องจะเป็นเด็กไร้มารยาทที่ไม่ขานเมื่อถูกเอ่ยชื่อ

แต่ระหว่างทำตัวเสียมารยาทเมินเฉยต่อรุ่นพี่ กับยืนจ้องนักร้องนำเหมือนเป็นสิ่งมหัศจรรย์ของโลกยุคใหม่ลำดับที่แปด ไม่รู้แบบไหนทำให้หนุ่มวิศวะตัวโตรู้สึกเสียเซลฟ์มากกว่ากัน

"น้องโทบี้ครับ"

เรียกอยู่จนเป็นจังหวะที่เพลงจบแล้วนั่นล่ะ พ่ออีรอสผมแดงถึงได้รู้สึกตัวว่ามีคนกำลังเรียกตัวเอง สีหน้ายิ้มแหยของรุ่นพี่หนุ่มวิศวะทำให้เด็กหนุ่มระแคะระคายขึ้นมาแล้วว่าเมื่อกี้ทำอะไรลงไป

"ขะ-- ขอโทษครับพี่ทอร์แรนซ์! มีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ?"

"พี่แค่อยากจะบอกว่า..." ถึงจะคิดว่าใบหน้าแดงระเรื่อของน้องโทบี้น่ารักมาก แต่ทอร์แรนซ์กลับไม่ค่อยดีใจเท่าไหร่ที่เห็นมัน

"เราไม่เข้าไปเลือกกับเพื่อนเหรอ?"

เขาพยักเพยิดไปทางซีดีกองเป็นตั้ง ที่เอ็ดดี้กับเอซรากำลังขบคิดใช้หลักการทางไสยศาสตร์หาแผ่นที่จะนำโชคมาให้มากที่สุด

โทบี้มองตามสายตาของรุ่นพี่หนุ่มวิศวะ แล้วก็หัวเราะออกมาน้อยๆ

"ถึงได้รางวัลขึ้นมา ผมก็ไปไม่ได้หรอกครับ"

"ทำไมล่ะ?" ทอร์แรนซ์มองโทบี้เดินเข้าไปหยิบซีดีแผ่นเดียวแบบไม่เสียเวลาคิด แค่พลิกดูราคาแล้วหยิบการ์ดสีดำของตัวเองออกมา

โอ้พระเจ้า...เด็กอายุ 18 ถือแบล็คการ์ดแล้ว!

เด็กหนุ่มที่งดงามราวกับเทวดาน้อย ส่งยิ้มที่ฝืดเคืองหมองหม่นเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ยังเป็นภาพเจริญตาอย่างปฏิเสธไม่ได้

"ที่บ้านผมค่อนข้างจะ...เอ่อ...เป็นห่วงผมมากเกินไปหน่อยน่ะครับ"

พอได้ฟังคำตอบจากรุ่นน้อง ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ก็ชักอยากตบความขี้ลืมของตัวเอง

กิตติศัพท์เรื่องความขี้หวงลูกขี้หึงเมียของมิสเตอร์กรินเดลวัลด์ ซีเนียร์ เป็นที่เล่าลือกันไปทั่ววงการ เรียกได้ว่าถ้าไม่ใช่คนป่าคนเขา บ้านมีทีวีหรือต่ออินเตอร์เน็ตได้ต้องเคยผ่านตา

แต่ทอร์แรนซ์ก็คิดไม่ถึงว่ามันจะเข้มข้นจนทำน้องไม่กล้าขยับตัวไปไหนขนาดนี้

มือใหญ่วางลงบนหัวกลมๆ ลูบผมหยักศกสีแดงของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างบรรจง โทบี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าครามที่ชวนให้คนโดนจ้องรู้สึกเหมือนจะจมลงไป

"ถ้าโทบี้อยากไปมากๆ เดี๋ยวพี่ไปขอกับศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ให้มั้ย? ถ้ามีคนพาไป คงไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงอะไร"

เขาอยากจะเห็นรอยยิ้มอิ่มสุขของน้องโทบี้อีกครั้ง เพราะถ้าแค่มองผ่านหน้าจอ น้องยังยิ้มหวานขนาดนี้ ถ้าได้เจอตัวจริง โทบี้จะมีความสุขมากแค่ไหน ไม่ต้องเดาก็รู้ได้เลย

ทว่า โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์เป็นเด็กที่อยู่บนโลกแห่งความเป็นจริงมากกว่าที่คิด เด็กหนุ่มโค้งขอบคุณรุ่นพี่หนุ่ม แต่บอกว่าขอรับไว้แค่น้ำใจจะดีกว่า

"ทำไมล่ะ?"

"เพราะยังไม่แน่ซักหน่อยนี่ครับว่าผมจะได้สิทธิ์ จะคิดมากไปทำไม" คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเสมองไปตรงเพื่อนทั้งสอง "แล้วผมก็ยังไม่อยากจะคิดไปถึงขั้นนั้นหรอกครับ ไว้โอกาสหน้าก็ได้"

ใช่แล้ว จะไปแย่งสิทธิ์กับแฟนคลับของพี่เขาทำไม

แค่ได้คุยกัน ได้รู้จักเป็นการส่วนตัวแบบนี้ เขาเองก็พอใจแล้ว

ถึงจะอยากเจอหน้า อยากดูการแสดงของพี่เจมี่อีกใกล้ๆ แต่ไว้คราวหน้าก็แล้วกัน ครั้งนี้เสี่ยงเกินไป ป๊าเองก็ชักระแคะระคายใจแล้วด้วย

แค่จะถามว่า 'เพลงในอัลบั้มใหม่ แต่งให้ผมจริงๆเหรอ?' ไว้เจอกันค่อยถามก็ยังไม่สายซักหน่อย

ถ้าถามว่าทำไมไม่โทรถามล่ะ?

ตำราจิตวิทยาทั้งหลายที่โทบี้ชอบอ่านเป็นงานอดิเรกบอกไว้ว่า อยากรู้ว่าคนไหนพูดจริงหรือโกหก ต้องสังเกตการแสดงออกทางสีหน้าด้วย

โทบี้ก็เลยอยากรู้ว่าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ จะทำหน้ายังไงตอนตอบคำถามของเค้า

"เหรอ...ถ้าโทบี้ว่างั้นก็ตามใจแล้วกัน"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยของโทบี้ จ้องสบนัยน์ตาสีเขียวดั่งแมกไม้ของทอร์แรนซ์ ยกยิ้มด้วยความชื่นชมอย่างบริสุทธิ์ใจ

ทั้งที่รู้จักกันได้ไม่นานแท้ๆ แต่รุ่นพี่คนนี้ก็คอยห่วงใย

ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ทำให้โทบี้รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองมีพี่ชาย...

.  
.  
.

ภาพเหตุการณ์ในร้านซีดีถูกบันทึกไว้ในกล้องโปรยี่ห้อดังจากแดนอาทิตย์อุทัย จากอีกฟากหนึ่งของถนน

ตากล้องอย่างแจ็คสัน สมิธนั่งจ๋องในรถยนต์ซึ่งจอดไว้ตรงมุมอับสายตา เขารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังทำตัวเหมือนปาปารัสซี่ที่เป็นคู่ปรับสุดขยาดของบอสจอห์นไม่มีผิด

ไม่อยากแม้แต่จะคิดสีหน้าบอสตอนเห็น 'ความใกล้ชิด' ของคุณหนูโทบี้และชายหนุ่มปริศนา

จริงอยู่ว่าไม่ได้มีการควงแขนเกี้ยวพาประเจิดประเจ้อ แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าทุกคนจะได้ลูบหัวนายน้อยโทบี้

ไหนจะท่าทีอยากเข้ามาช่วยเปิดประตู การที่คุณชายเอ็ดดี้ผลักนายน้อยโทบี้ไปนั่งข้างคนขับอีก

เมื่อรวมกับสายตาที่มองอย่างสนอกสนใจแบบนั้น แจ็คสัน สมิธก็แน่ใจว่านี่คือหนึ่งในผู้ที่ตกหลุมเสน่ห์นายน้อยของเขา

|| แจ็คสัน รายงานสถานการณ์ด้วย ||

คุณบอสส่งข้อความถามอย่างกับมีตาวิเศษ...

|| ทุกอย่างเรียบร้อยดีครับบอส กำลังจะกลับมอกัน ||

|| ดี ชั้นกำลังไป || คุณบอสตอบกลับมาอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วข้อความใหม่ก็เด้งต่อทันที

|| แล้วก่อนหน้านี้ทำอะไรกันบ้าง ส่งมาซักรูปสองรูปซิ ||

คนรับคำสั่งลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ

หลังจากทำสัญลักษณ์มือตามหลักศาสนาคริสต์และกล่าว 'อาเมน' จบท้ายแล้ว แจ็คสันก็ลงมีดกิโยตินลงไปบนคอของเด็กหนุ่มที่ไม่รู้จักแม้แต่ชื่อ...

.  
.  
.

"ฮัดเช้ย...!"

คนที่ไม่รู้เนื้อรู้ตัวว่าชะตาใกล้ขาดมากแค่ไหน เผลอจามจนต้องจับพวงมาลัยมือเดียวชั่วคราว สายตาของโทบี้ที่อยู่แต่หน้าจอโทรศัพท์ เปลี่ยนมาจับที่ตัวเขาทันที

"หนาวไปเหรอครับ ผมปรับแอร์ให้นะ"

ทอร์แรนซ์ส่ายหัวแล้วรีบคว้ามือน้อยที่จับอยู่ตรงปุ่มควบคุมความแรงเครื่องปรับอากาศ หลังมือของโทบี้ก็เนียนนุ่มเหมือนส่วนอื่นๆที่เขาจินตนาการไว้นั่นล่ะ

"ไม่เป็นไร น่าจะแพ้ฝุ่นน่ะ"

"รถพี่ก็สะอาดดีออกนะครับ ไม่เห็นฝุ่นจับซักนิดเลย" เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงเอ่ยชื่นชมจากใจ แล้วนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามก็เปลี่ยนมาเป็นความห่วงหา

"ต้องดูแลตัวเองดีๆนะครับ งานสภาพี่ก็เยอะ แถมใกล้จะสอบกลางภาคแล้วด้วย ผมเป็นห่วงนะ"

'ผมเป็นห่วงนะ' ของน้องโทบี้อาจจะไม่มีอะไรมาก แต่ยิ่งใหญ่ในด้านความรู้สึกจนทอร์แรนซ์ยิ้มไม่หุบไปตลอดทาง เหมือนชีวิตจะยืดยาวกว่าอายุขัยขึ้นมาอีกหลายวันเลยทีเดียว

เอซรากับเอ็ดดี้ที่เห็นภาพเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมด ลอบสบตากัน แล้วอาศัยช่วงที่คนแถวหน้าทั้งสองยังสนทนากันอย่างออกรส แอบกระซิบกระซาบกันเงียบๆ

"พี่ทอร์นี่ชอบโทบี้เอามากๆเลยนะเนี่ย เอาไงดี เราควรช่วยพี่เค้ามั้ย?"

เอ็ดดี้อมยิ้มมองเพื่อนพี่ชายที่มีใจให้โทบี้มาตั้งแต่แรกเห็น ทั้งที่คิดว่ามันคงเป็นแค่ไม่กี่วัน แต่นี่ผ่านมาเกือบสองอาทิตย์แล้ว พี่ชายสายวิศวะคนนี้ก็ยังมองโทบี้ตาเยิ้มอยู่เลย

เท่าที่รู้จักพี่ทอร์แรนซ์มา พี่เขาก็ออกจะเป็นคนดีจริงใจ เป็นผู้ชายอบอุ่นเหมือนหมีสีน้ำตาลตัวโตๆ ถ้าจะมีคนที่พึ่งพาได้แบบนี้คอยดูแลโทบี้ คงจะเป็นเรื่องดีไม่ใช่น้อย

แต่เอซรากลับทำปากจุ๊รัวๆ ไม่เห็นด้วยกับเค้า

"เชื่อเราสิ โทบี้ไม่โอเคหรอก"

"ทำไมล่ะ พี่ทอร์ไม่ดีพอเหรอ? เราว่าพี่เค้าน่ารักออกจะตาย"

เอซราถอนหายใจ "ปัญหาไม่ใช่เรื่องน่ารักหรือเปล่า แต่อยู่ที่ว่าโทบี้มีคนที่ชอบแล้วต่างหาก"

"ใครน่ะ?"

รอยยิ้มอย่างผู้ที่กุมความลับสุดยอด(?)ไว้ ช่างน่าหมั่นไส้จนเอ็ดดี้นึกอยากทุบเพื่อนรักเพื่อนแค้นคนนี้ซักที!  
.  
.  
.

Tbc. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เห็นแววฉิบหายของพี่หมีทอร์แรนซ์มาแต่ไกลแล้วมั้ยล่ะคะ...
> 
> พาร์ทหน้าเป็นตอนคุณป๊าออกโรงเต็มสตรีมค่ะ ✌️


	27. Chapter 26 : This is a Typhoon

มาตรวัดความเร็วรถมาเซราติของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์พุ่งสูงจนล่อใจให้ตำรวจจราจรแจกใบสั่งให้ซักใบสองใบ แต่โชคยังดีที่เวลานั้นถนนโล่งสมกับเป็นบ่ายอันแสนสุขของวันวันหนึ่ง

แต่อารมณ์ของคนขับอย่างจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ ไม่ได้สงบรื่นรมย์ไปกับบรรยากาศกลางฤดูใบไม้ร่วงด้วย

ชายหนุ่มวัยสามสิบตอนปลายขบฟันกรอด เกรี้ยวกราดที่ยังต้องรอไฟแดงตามกฏจราจร แต่ก็ยอมทำเพื่อไม่ให้มีปัญหามากมายตามมา

ดวงตาสีดำสนิทแทบลุกเป็นไฟนรกกับภาพความ 'สนิทสนม' ระหว่างลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวงกับไอ้หนุ่มแปลกหน้าไร้สกุลรุนชาติ

หน้าตาธรรมดาติดจะบ้านๆ (?) แบบนั้น กล้าดียังไงมาจีบแก้วตาดวงใจของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์

บอกได้เลยว่าเด็กบ้านี่ไม่อยากจะแก่ตาย!

"ถึงกันหรือยังแจ็คสัน ตอนนี้อยู่ไหนแล้ว!?"

จอห์นตะคอกเสียงใส่บลูทูธที่เหน็บไว้ตรงหูขวา ตาเรียวจ้องไฟแดงที่ไม่รู้ทำไมถึงเหมือนจะกลั่นแกล้งกัน ทั้งถี่ทั้งนาน รัฐบาลเอางบประมาณมาใช้กับเรื่องแบบนี้ช่างไม่ยุติธรรมกับคนเสียภาษีอย่างถูกกฏหมายแบบเขาเลย

เรียกได้ว่าจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ในตอนนี้พาลได้กับทุกสิ่ง ไม่เว้นแม้แต่นกกาตามเสาไฟ

"อยู่โต๊ะหน้าคณะรัฐศาสตร์ครับบอส บอสมาได้เลย"

สมรรถภาพรถสปอร์ตจากอิตาลีได้รับการพิสูจน์ด้วยสองมือของพ่อที่ใจร้อนรน ไม่ถึงสิบนาทีก็มาจอดตรงหน้าคณะของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ ตัวรถสีดำและตราตรีศูลโดดเด่นสะดุดตา ลูกชายของร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มใหญ่เด้งตัวจากเก้าอี้ในทันที

"ป๊าเรามาแล้วล่ะ งั้นเดี๋ยวเราไปก่อนนะ"

เด็กหนุ่มผู้งามดั่งเทพบุตรอีรอสส่งยิ้มเริงร่าให้กับเพื่อนร่วมโต๊ะที่ยืนขึ้นมากอดลาตามปกติ

"กลับก่อนนะครับพี่ทอร์แรนซ์"

โทบี้อ้าแขนเดินรี่เข้าไปหาทอร์แรนซ์ที่ตาเป็นประกายยินดี เขาล่ะโคตรรักนิสัยถึงเนื้อถึงตัวของน้องโทบี้เลย

แต่ก่อนที่มือจะเอื้อมถึง ฉากน่าประทับใจของรุ่นพี่รุ่นน้องก็ถูกขัดด้วยเสียงกระแทกปิดประตูรถดังลั่น

ร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์พ่นบุหรี่เป็นควันยาว ตาเรียวคมกริบดุจพญาเหยี่ยวจิกจ้องร่างสูงเพรียวที่ทำท่าจะโอบกอดโทบี้

ไม่รู้ตาฝาดไปหรือเปล่า แต่ทอร์แรนซ์เห็นควันสีเทาที่พ่นจากริมฝีปากของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์เป็นรูปหัวกะโหลกไขว้

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์เดินย่างสามขุมตรงเข้ามา ปกติก็หน้าตาดุดันเหมือนวันๆไม่เคยพอใจอะไรชาวบ้านเค้าอยู่แล้ว

ยิ่งตอนที่มีเป้าหมายคุกคามจิตใจคนที่อาจหาญมาแจกขนมจีบมายลิตเติ้ลโทบี้ คุณพ่อขาร็อคยิ่งใส่ไอสังหารแบบไม่ยั้ง

ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเสียงร้องตำหนิของลูกรักจะดังขึ้นมา...

"ป๊า! บอกแล้วไงว่าเขตนี้เค้าห้ามสูบ!"

อิมเมจโหดอำมหิตที่อุตส่าห์ปั้นสร้าง โดนโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์เตะตัดขาจนแทบพังครืน แต่คุณป๊าก็ยังรักษาความเหี้ยมขรึมไว้ได้ส่วนหนึ่ง

ด้วยความที่เป็นคนว่าง่าย(แค่กับเมียและลูกชาย) คุณพ่อขาร็อคจึงโยนบุหรี่ลงพื้น บดขยี้มันอย่างตั้งใจ ราวกับมองว่ามันเป็นเด็กหนุ่มที่เสนอตัวเข้ามาทำความรู้จักกับลูกชาย

ทอร์แรนซ์ก็คงจะไม่นึกเสียวไส้อะไรขึ้นมาหรอก ถ้าหากว่าตอนขยี้ก้นบุหรี่ ดวงตาของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์จะไม่ได้พุ่งเขม็งมาที่เขา

มือของคุณพ่อขี้หวง โอบหลังลูกชายผู้น่ารักอย่างถนอมและหวงแหน รังสีมาคุที่แผ่ออกมาทำให้คนมองอยากถอยห่างซักสามเมตร แม้แต่เอซรากับเอ็ดดี้ที่ไม่ใช่เป้าหมาย ยังอดสยองไม่ได้

เอ็ดดี้ล่ะนึกดีใจที่ไม่ดันทุรังเชียร์ให้พี่ทอร์กับโทบี้เป็นแฟนกัน เพราะแค่ด่านคุณป๊าก็สูงตระหง่านจนต้องพกอาวุธหนักเข้าจู่โจมทลายด่านเสียแล้ว

พี่ชายร่างหมีใจดีแบบทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ จะเอาอะไรไปสู้!?

"ทำไมวันนี้ป๊ามาเร็วจังครับ? กว่าม๊าจะเลิกตั้งห้าโมงเลยนะ"

คนที่ไม่ได้รับผลกระทบใดๆอย่างโทบี้ ถามพลางเอียงหัวซบไหล่คุณป๊า ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยที่เหมือนจูดี้ราวกับโคลนกันมา ทรงประสิทธิภาพในการง้างปากจอห์นนี่เสมอ

"อยู่บ้านเฉยๆมันเบื่อน่ะ ป๊าเลยว่ามาอยู่กับหนูก่อนดีกว่า"

พ่อหลงลูกตอบก่อนจะกดหอมที่แก้มโทบี้ หนวดที่ทิ่มหน้าทำเอาโทบี้จั๊กกะจี้นิดหน่อย เสียงหัวเราะสดใสของโทบี้เป็นคอนทราสกับเสียงแหบต่ำที่ออกจากปากของคุณป๊า

"แล้วป๊าก็อยากมาทำความรู้จัก 'เพื่อน' ของลูกให้มากกว่านี้ด้วย ว่าไง พ่อหนุ่มนี่ใครเหรอ?"

มือที่วางอยู่บนแผ่นหลังของโทบี้ เลื่อนไปม้วนปลายผมหยิกสีสว่างเส้นเล็กเรียว นุ่มมือเหมือนขนน้องแมว

โทบี้เข้าใจทันทีว่าไม่ได้หมายถึงเอ็ดดี้ที่เคยเจอมาหลายครั้งแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มผายมือไปทางรุ่นพี่คณะวิศวะแล้วเริ่มแนะนำทั้งสองฝ่าย

"นี่พี่ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ รองประธานสภานักศึกษา อยู่คณะวิศวะครับ" คนกลางระหว่างทั้งสองเริ่มแนะนำต่อ "ส่วนนี่...คงจะพอเดาได้แล้ว พ่อของผมเองครับ จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ กรินเดลวัลด์"

ทอร์แรนซ์ตัดสินใจใช้รอยยิ้มและความสุภาพรับมือกับชายวัยปลายสามสิบที่ดูจะไม่ค่อยชอบขี้หน้าเขาเอาซะเลย

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับคุณพ่อ ผมทอร์--"

"ใครเป็นพ่อนายไม่ทราบ?"

หมัดฮุคขวา ทอร์แรนซ์โดนเข้าไปเต็มคาง!

"ป๊าก็ อย่าแกล้งพี่เค้าแบบนั้นสิครับ"

เสียงหัวเราะของโทบี้ลดความตึงเครียดในอากาศได้ประมาณหนึ่ง มือขาวแตะบนท่อนแขนของคุณป๊าที่ยืนโอบเขาไว้อย่างปกป้อง คนอื่นอาจจะมองว่ามันเหมือนพ่องูกกไข่ แต่โทบี้ชินกับมันจนไม่รู้สึกประหลาดใจ

"ป๊าจะแกล้ง 'เพื่อน' หนูทำไมล่ะลูก" จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ชอบลูบผมโทบี้เหมือนเมื่อตอนลูกยังเป็นเด็กน้อย และโทบี้เองก็ขี้อ้อนพอๆกัน ซุกซบถูหัวกับไหล่คุณป๊าอย่างกับองค์ลูกแมวประทับ

ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่กดยิ้มเท่ละลายใจหนุ่มสาวน้อยใหญ่ ยื่นมือออกไปจับกับหนุ่มวัย 21 ปี จงใจใช้แรงบีบระดับบดกระดูกจนทอร์แรนซ์หน้าเบ้

ถึงจะเจ็บจนน้ำตาแทบเล็ด ก็ยังพยายามฝืนทนไว้ จะแสดงความอ่อนหัดเพราะเรื่องแค่นี้ไม่ได้ เสียหน้าในฐานะรุ่นพี่กันพอดี!

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก เทอเรีย..."

"ทอร์แรนซ์ครับ มิสเตอร์"

ท่าทางยักไหล่แบบขอไปทีทำให้ทอร์แรนซ์มั่นใจมากว่าอีกฝ่ายตั้งใจเรียกชื่อเขาแบบผิดๆ อันที่จริงคงไม่สนใจจะจำชื่อเขาด้วยซ้ำ

"นั่นล่ะ นายน่ะ ขอบใจนะที่ช่วยดูแลโทบี้..."

ดวงตาคมกริบสีดำสนิทเป็นประกายขึ้นมาวูบหนึ่ง ก่อนถ้อยคำแสนร้ายกาจจะถูกเปล่งออกมา

"ยังไงก็ขอให้เป็น 'เพื่อน' ที่ดีของโทบี้ _ตลอดไป_ นะ"

**_นี่มันคำสาปพ่อมดแห่งศาสตร์มืดชัดๆ!_ **

"ครับ...มิสเตอร์"

ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ โดนน็อค K.O. ไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว!

.  
.  
.

วินาทีที่เห็นฉากการพบกันครั้งแรกของเพื่อนรักกับร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนานอย่างจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ พ่อหนุ่มสคาร์เมนเดอร์คนโตช็อกสะท้านจนแทบทำกาแฟหกราดตัวเอง

หลังจากตั้งสติกลับมาได้ สิ่งแรกที่เขาทำคือถ่ายรูปส่งไอ้เพื่อนบ้าเจมี่

ทำหน้าที่กัลยาณมิตรชั้นหนึ่งให้เพื่อนคนนึงเสร็จแล้ว คัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์ก็ช่วยชีวิตเพื่อนอีกคนที่กำลังเผชิญหน้ากับแบล็คแพนเตอร์(?)ด้วยการรีบให้เด็กแถวนั้นวิ่งไปเชิญศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์มา

"ส่งไรมาวะคัลลัม!? แล้วลุงที่ไหนกอดเมียกูอยู่เนี่ย!?"

นั่นคือประโยคแรกที่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ พูดกับคุณประธานสภานักศึกษาแคมบริดจ์ ทักทายซักคำยังไม่มี เขาเลยโคตรรักมันเลยจริงๆ

"ไอ้ห่า นั่นพ่อน้องเค้า คิดอกุศลอะไรของมึง"

เจมี่ที่อยู่ปลายสาย ยกมือไหว้ขออภัยคนในรูปที่เขาเผลอด่าในใจไปหลายประโยค พอใจเย็นแล้วเพ่งมองดูก็เป็นจอห์นนี่ เดปป์ กรินเดลวัลด์จริงๆด้วย

"แล้วนี่มึงส่งมาให้กูดูทำไมวะ"

คัลลัมหัวเราะหึในลำคอ ก่อนจะตามด้วยเสียงหัวเราะชั่วร้ายราวกับปีศาจร้าย

"ดูอนาคตของมึงยังไงล่ะ เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์"

"หยาบคายสัด"

คนพูดเองก็ใช่จะสุภาพนุ่มนวล พอลองดูภาพรวมทั้งหมดก็รู้สึกคุ้นตากับอีกหนึ่งหนุ่มที่หมายหัวอาฆาตเช้าค่ำ คิ้วเรียวขมวดเข้าหากันอย่างข้องใจและขุ่นเคือง

"มึง..."

"อะไรสัด?"

"แล้วทำไมอยู่ดีๆพ่อตาโผล่มากันท่าถึงที่แบบนี้ เกิดอะไรขึ้นวะ"

"ไม่รู้ดิ่ แต่เห็นน้องกูบอกว่าเพิ่งกลับกันมาจากร้าน CD ทอร์แรนซ์มันคงขับไปส่งมั้ง"

คิ้วของคนรับสารยิ่งขมวดเข้าหากันแน่นกว่าก่อนหน้า

โทบี้บอกว่าวันนี้จะรีบกลับบ้านไปอ่านหนังสือเตรียมสอบกลางภาค ถึงเจมี่พยายามแหย่ๆเตือนให้รู้ว่าวันนี้เป็นวันวางแผงซีดีวันแรกนะ พ่ออีรอสจอมซนก็บ่ายเบี่ยงเหมือนไม่ได้ยินเสียอย่างงั้น

ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งรู้สึกเหมือนใครบีบหน้าอก ในหัวทั้งร้อนวูบ ทั้งพลุ่งพล่าน แต่ฉับพลันกลับเย็นวาบ เมื่อความคิดหนึ่งแล่นผ่านเข้ามา

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์โกหกเขา เพื่อจะได้ไปกับทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์...?  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อันนี้ถือซะว่าซ้อมมือก่อนจะถึงศึกปะทะระหว่างเวอร์ชั่น 1.0 กับ 2.0 นะคะ 😂
> 
> ทิ้งท้ายไว้ใกล้ๆจบตอนนิดนึงแล้ว คือพ่อคุณพระเอกของเรา...เป็นคนขี้หึงค่ะ หึงดุด้วย จะไม่ใจดีกับน้องในจุดจุดนี้ล่ะนะคะ
> 
> ใครรอพี่เจมี่คนหึงดุก็...อีกนิดนะคะ ใกล้แล้วค่ะ ปกติโดนแต่คนอ่านมองเป็นคนเด๋อ จะได้เห็นมาดดุของพี่เค้ากันบ้างแล้วค่ะ


	28. Chapter 27 : This is a Teaser

รถมาเซราติสีดำแล่นไปบนถนนลาดยางซึ่งนำไปสู่ย่านผู้ดีมีอันจะกินของเคมบริดจ์ เส้นทางกลับบ้านที่เห็นจนชินตา ไม่อยู่ในความสนใจของคนที่อยู่ในรถซักคน

พ่อกับแม่ของโทบี้กำลังสนทนาตามประสาพ่อแง่แม่งอน(?) ส่วนตัวเขากำลังจ้องมือถือที่ไร้ซึ่งข้อความตอบกลับใดๆ

จะยุ่งอยู่หรือเปล่านะ?  
จะหักโหมจนลืมกินอาหารตรงเวลาอีกหรือเปล่า?

หรือจะลืมเอามือถือไปสตูดิโอ?

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์คาดเดาไปสารตะ ยิ่งคิดยิ่งกังวลจนขบเม้มริมฝีปากตัวเอง

ลางสังหรณ์บอกกับเขาว่าการเงียบในครั้งนี้ของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ มีบางสิ่งผิดปกติ...สิ่งที่เขาไม่เข้าใจ

คุณป๊าเห็นอาการลูกชายจากกระจกมองหลัง ตาเรียวหรี่ลงครุ่นคิดปฏิกิริยาของลูก หลังจากเขาเตะโด่งเจ้าหนุ่มที่เข้ามาแจกขนมจีบออกไปไกลๆ

ลูกจ๋าดูไม่ค่อยเดือดร้อนอะไร ไม่งอแงใส่เลยด้วยซ้ำ เหมือนเป็นแค่คนรู้จักแบบผิวเผินธรรมดา เป็นจูดี้สวีทตี้พายต่างหากที่ตั้งแต่ขึ้นรถมาก็หาโอกาสบ่นเขาได้ไม่หยุดหย่อน

"ฟังอยู่หรือเปล่าจอห์น?"

คนที่ใช้เสียงไปมากจากในคลาสเรียน คว้ากระติกน้ำประจำตัวขึ้นมาดับกระหาย แม้สามีจะผงกหัวรับ แต่จู๊ดดูออกว่าทำอย่างขอไปที ไม่มีความจริงใจ

การพูดกับจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ในเวลาที่เป็นเรื่องของลูก เหมือนการพูดใส่กำแพงไม่มีผิด เพราะนอกจากคู่ชีวิตของเขาจะตีหน้ามึนแล้ว ยังทำเป็นไร้เดียงสา ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองขู่เข็ญคุกคามจิตใจใครไปบ้าง

"เข้าใจว่ายังไง?" ศาสตราจารย์ดีถามเหมือนคุยกับลูกศิษย์ในคลาสเรียนไม่มีผิด จอห์นนี่ขยับแว่นสายตาที่เลื่อนลงมาให้เข้าที่พลางตอบกลับไป

"ห้ามขู่เด็กทุกคนที่มายุ่งกับลูกจ๋า"

มิสเตอร์กรินเดลวัลด์ ซีเนียร์ เติมวลี 'ต่อหน้าสาธารณชน' เข้าไป โดยไม่บอกคู่ชีวิตของเขา เพราะบางอย่างที่ทำให้จูดี้กังวลใจ ไม่ต้องพูดออกมาก็ได้

จู๊ดที่ไม่รู้อะไร ผงกหัวคอนเฟิร์มความถูกต้อง

"แล้วยังไงอีก?"

"ห้ามส่งคนไปสะกดรอยตามดูลูกโทบี้"

ยิ่งพูดก็ยิ่งทำให้จอห์นหงุดหงิด หมายหัวคาดโทษแจ็คสัน สมิธที่พอโดนจูดี้เรียกมาอธิบายว่าทำไมเขาถึงหัวร้อนจ้องจะถีบทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์ตั้งแต่เพิ่งเจอหน้า คนทรยศสมิธก็พูดรัวอย่างกับโดนผีเจาะปาก แถมยังเปิดกล้องให้ดูผลงานการตามติดชีวิตนายน้อยอีกด้วย

นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่จอห์นส่งแจ็คสันไปปฏิบัติภารกิจทำนองนี้ แต่ครั้งนี้จูดี้คิ้วผูกกันด้วยความขุ่นเคืองใจ ตอนแรกก็คิดว่าทำไว้ให้คนข้างนอกเห็นเสียหน่อยว่าไม่ตามใจสามีจนเหลิง แต่พออยู่กันสามคนพ่อแม่ลูก ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มแห่งเคมบริดจ์ก็ยังเคืองใจในตัวจอห์นนี่

จู๊ดถอนหายใจแล้วพาดพิงไปถึงท่าทีนั่งนิ่งไม่พูดไม่จาของลูกชายคนเดียว

"ดูสิ เลยทำให้โทบี้ลำบากใจเลย"

จอห์นเลิ่กคิ้วดกดำขึ้นสูงอย่างฉงนใจและท้าทาย

"ลำบากใจก็ไม่ต้องคบสิ"

"จอห์น...."

"โทบี้ หนูมีปัญหาอะไรหรือเปล่าถ้ารุ่นพี่เค้าจะกลัวป๊าจนเลิกคบกับหนูน่ะ"

ในรถมีแต่เสียงเครื่องปรับอากาศและเสียงหายใจของคนในรถ ส่วนคนที่ถูกถามกลับจ้องมือถือด้วยดวงตากลมสวยสีฟ้าครามอันเศร้าซึม เด็กหนุ่มขบริมฝีปากก่อนจะถอนหายใจ

"...โทบี้?"

"อ๊ะ! ครับป๊า!?" พ่อเทวดาน้อยของป๊าสะดุ้งเฮือก กะพริบตาใสแจ๋วไร้ความหม่นหมองใส่พ่อแม่ทั้งสองในกระจกมองหลัง

รอยยิ้มน่ารักของโทบี้ฉายทับความกังวลใจ แต่จอห์นนี่กับจู๊ดกลับลอบสบตากันอย่างเป็นห่วง

"ป๊าเค้าถามลูกน่ะ ว่าไม่สบายใจหรือเปล่าที่รุ่นพี่คนนั้นอาจจะเลิกคบกับหนูเพราะโดนป๊าขู่"

"ไม่นี่ครับ ผมยังไงก็ได้"

เด็กหนุ่มตอบกลับแบบไม่ลังเล จริงอยู่ว่าการอยู่กับรุ่นพี่ทอร์แรนซ์ทำให้เขาอบอุ่นใจเหมือนมีพี่ชาย แต่คนไม่เคยมีพี่ชายมาตลอดชีวิต ก็ไม่รู้สึกอะไรถ้าจะไม่มีอีกต่อไป

ลองว่าถ้าทอร์แรนซ์มาอยู่ตรงนี้คงได้สะท้านสะเทือนใจจนต้องขอเวลาทำใจหลังเจอการโจมตี critical hit จากสองพ่อลูกเป็นเดือนๆแน่...

คำตอบของลูกชายยิ่งทำให้คุณป๊าพองขนลำพองใจจนยิ้มไม่ยอมหุบ

"เห็นมั้ยล่ะจูดี้ ใครจะมาสำคัญไปกว่าพ่อแม่ที่ให้กำเนิดกับเลี้ยงดู?"

ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มถึงกับกลอกตามองบน

เอาเถอะ ไว้มาดูกันว่าวันที่โทบี้ยอมเปิดตัว 'เพื่อน' คนสำคัญที่มุ่งมั่นจะเป็นให้ได้มากกว่าเพื่อนธรรมดา คุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์จะทำหน้ายังไง!?

"แต่โทบี้ก็เสียใจอยู่เหมือนกันที่จะเสียพี่ชายดีๆไป"

ลูกชายพูดด้วยเสียงที่อ่อนลงหน่อย เหมือนตอนที่จู๊ดบอกเหตุผลว่าทำไมพาไปเที่ยวสวนสนุกไม่ได้ เสียดายน่ะใช่ แต่ไม่เสียความรู้สึก

เหมือนการตัดคนคนนี้ออกจากชีวิต ไม่ได้ทำให้ทรุดทั้งยืน

แต่กับอีกคนที่กำลังเมินเฉยต่อข้อความของโทบี้...ไม่เหมือนกัน

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ยังคงไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไม แต่ที่แน่ใจคือเขาหงุดหงิด ว้าวุ่น เป็นไม่กี่ครั้งที่ทำตัวเอาแต่ใจตามความเป็นคุณหนูคุณชายสมฐานะและวัยตัวเอง

เขาไม่ชอบที่ถูกเจมี่ บาวเวอร์เพิกเฉยแบบนี้

"ถึงพี่ชายจะเป็นไปไม่ได้ แต่ถ้าอยากได้น้องสาวหรือน้องชาย ป๊ายังพอจะสานฝันให้เป็นจริงได้อยู่นะลูก"

ถ้าไม่ติดว่ากำลังขับรถอยู่ล่ะก็ ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์คงได้บีบคอคนพูดจาไร้สาระให้สาแก่ใจกันไปเลย!

.  
.  
.

ข้อความจากโทบี้ไม่ได้รับการตอบกลับนานกว่าหนึ่งชั่วโมงที่เดินทางกลับบ้าน แม้แต่ตอนลงไปกินมื้อเย็นพร้อมหน้า เขายังแอบเอามือถือลงไปนั่งรอ แต่นอกจากโนติเตือนของแอฟในมือถือว่ามีเพื่อนเม้นในเฟสบุ๊ค ก็ไม่มีการตอบรับใดๆจากคนที่รอ

รอแล้วรอเล่าจนปาเข้าไปสามทุ่มกว่าก็ยังไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

ถึงโทบี้ไม่ใช่เด็กอนามัยจ๋าถึงขั้นที่ว่าต้องเข้านอนตอนสี่ทุ่ม แต่นี่ก็เป็นเวลาที่คนควรกลับบ้านเตรียมตัวพักผ่อนได้แล้ว

โทบี้ปลอบตัวเองว่าบางทีพี่เจมี่อาจจะขลุกอยู่ในสตูดิโอ ยุ่งหรือเหนื่อยจนไม่ได้จับมือถือ หรืออาจจะมีธุระสำคัญ เขาไม่ควรพะวงมากเกินไป

อาจจะไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ต้องรอนานกว่าจะมีข้อความตอบกลับจากเจมี่ แต่วันนี้นานกว่าทุกที ในใจของพ่อหนุ่มผมแดงร้อนรนกว่าวันไหนๆ ต้นเหตุอาจเพราะมีความลับปิดบังเจมี่ บาวเวอร์

|| ยุ่งอยู่เหรอครับ? ผมโทรหาได้มั้ย? ||

ปกติโทบี้ไม่เคยเป็นฝ่ายโทรหาเพื่อนคนนี้ก่อน อย่างที่บอกว่าไม่ค่อยชอบคุยโทรศัพท์

แต่ในวันนี้มีเพียงการได้ยินเสียงนักร้องหนุ่มเท่านั้นที่จะทำให้โทบี้เคลียร์ข้อสงสัยทั้งหลาย

หรือถ้าหากว่าฝ่ายนั้นรำคาญที่เซ้าซี้ ก็ถือว่าเค้าได้พยายามแล้ว   
.  
.  
.

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ อ่านทวนข้อความนับสิบจากโทบี้ตั้งแต่ช่วงบ่ายจนถึงเวลานี้

เขาไม่ได้งานยุ่งอะไรนัก อย่างน้อยมันก็ไม่ได้มากจนดึงเวลาเล่นมือถือของเขาไป

เจมี่ก็แค่อยากพิสูจน์ความสำคัญของตัวเองในหัวใจของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

เขารู้ว่ามันเสี่ยง เพราะถ้าห่างเหินถอยมาตั้งหลักสามสิบก้าวแล้วทำให้โทบี้รู้สึกหมางเมินจนถึงขั้นไม่แยแสขึ้นมา น้ำที่เฝ้าหยดลงบนหัวใจแกร่งดั่งหินแกรนิตของพ่ออีรอสผมแดงคงเสียเปล่า

_แต่คนโกหกต้องโดนลงโทษเสียบ้าง_

ถึงแม้ว่านักร้องหนุ่มจะเป็นคนค่อนข้างง่ายๆ อะลุ่มอะหล่วยกับหลายๆสิ่ง มีสิ่งเดียวที่เขาจะไม่ทน นั่นคือการโกหกปิดบัง

เพราะเมื่อลองได้เริ่มปกปิดความจริงบางอย่างครั้งหนึ่งแล้ว ครั้งต่อๆไปก็จะตามมาไม่ช้าไม่นาน จนเมื่อหมดความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจกัน ความรู้สึกดีๆที่มีมาก็จะหายไปจนไร้ทางกอบกู้

เจมี่ไม่อยากจะต้องมารู้สึกหวาดระแวงเวลาคุยกับโทบี้

ในเมื่อมีความตั้งใจไว้แบบนั้น จะไม่ลองใจอีกฝ่ายเลยคงไม่ได้

จากที่อ่านทวนข้อความจากโทบี้ที่เข้ามาแทบจะทุกชั่วโมง แผนการทำตัวเหินห่างของเขาเริ่มทำให้โทบี้ร้อนรนใจมากพอดู แต่ก็ไม่อยากรบกวน และข้อความสุดท้ายที่ขอเป็นฝ่ายโทรหาก็ดูจะเป็นฟางเส้นสุดท้ายสำหรับคนขี้เกรงใจอย่างพ่อหนุ่มน้อย

|| ได้สิ แต่จะไม่รบกวนเวลาอ่านหนังสือเตรียมสอบนายเหรอ? ||

คนพิมพ์นอนอมยิ้มกระดิกขาบนเตียงขนาดควีนไซส์ที่เป็นสีดำสนิททั้งตัวโครงไปจนถึงชุดเครื่องนอน เมื่อคนที่เป็นเจ้าของเตียงทอดร่างในชุดเสื้อกล้ามสีดำและกางเกงบ็อกเซอร์สีเดียวกันลงนอนคว่ำหน้าสบายอารมณ์ ก็งดงามราวกับเทพบุตรตกสวรรค์

มือขาวปัดผมสีทองที่ปรกหน้า แม้ยุ่งเหยิงไม่เป็นทรง ทว่ากลับดูดีราวกับภาพวาด และงานศิลป์มีชีวิตชิ้นนี้ก็กำลังหัวเราะในชัยชนะ

ทำให้คนที่ออกปากว่าไม่ชอบคุยโทรศัพท์ ถึงกับเป็นฝ่ายขอโทรหาเองได้ขนาดนี้ เป็นหนึ่งในความสำเร็จครั้งยิ่งใหญ่ในชีวิตจนเจมี่ บาวเวอร์อยากจะจับใส่ในเรซูเม่

เจมี่ก็ไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะขี้แกล้ง เล่นเกมทดสอบจิตใจกับใครอย่างอดทนมากเท่านี้

คนขี้หึงอย่างเขา ลองว่าอีกฝ่ายที่คบหามีท่าทีนอกลู่นอกทาง เขาหาช่องตัดความสัมพันธ์ไปนานแล้ว

คนที่ทำให้เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ไม่ยอมปล่อยมือทั้งที่รู้ว่ามีโอกาสเจ็บตัวชัดแจ้งแดงแจ๋ขนาดนี้ ทั้งชีวิตก็มีแต่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์คนเดียว

หลังจากพิมพ์แชทตอบกลับไป สายเรียกเข้าจากคนที่คิดถึงก็ตามมาแทบจะในทันที เจมี่กระแอ้มไอปรับเสียงให้เข้มกว่าปกติ ดึงวิญญาณนักแสดงเมื่อสมัยเรียนมัธยมขึ้นมาใช้

ท่องไว้เจมี่ ดุไว้ คีฟไว้  
 **ห้ามใจอ่อนกับน้อง...!!**  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> บทนี้เหมือนคุณพระเอกของเราจะดูซีเรียสขึ้น(?)มั้ยคะ ถึงจะมีหลุดๆชวนขำอยู่บ้าง แต่ก็มีมุมจริงจังอยู่น๊า 555
> 
> ตอนที่มีทั้งคู่พ่อและคู่ลูกนี่ดีต่อใจคนแต่งเหลือเกินค่ะฮืออออออ
> 
> พาร์ทหน้ามาลุ้นกันว่าพี่เจมี่คนดุจะดุน้องได้ซักกี่น้ำนะคะ 🙈🙊


	29. Chapter 28 : This is Jealousy

"ว่าไง? มีธุระอะไรเหรอ?"

แค่ประโยคแรกก็ทำเอาโทบี้หน้าหงิกงอ จำได้อยู่ว่าร็อคสตาร์ผมทองเป็นคนบอกเองว่าถึงไม่มีธุระก็โทรหาได้เสมอ ดูท่าว่าจะเป็นแค่ลมปากผ่านเลยเสียแล้วกระมัง

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเก็บกักความไม่พอใจเล็กๆนี้ไว้ แล้วตอบกลับอย่างตรงไปตรงมา

"เห็นพี่ไม่ค่อยตอบอะไรเลย งานยุ่งเหรอครับ ผมเป็นห่วง..."

น้ำเสียงละห้อยน้อยๆทิ้งท้ายประโยคที่ชวนให้หัวใจพองโต เจมี่พยายามเหยียบความอยากกรีดร้องเอาไว้ให้มิด กระแอ้มไอแก้เก้อนิดๆแล้วดึงตัวเองกลับสู่บทดุดันอย่างที่ตั้งใจไว้

"ก็นิดหน่อยน่ะ เพราะวันนี้เป็นวันวางขายอัลบั้มวันแรก"

"จริงด้วย ผมลืมไปเลย"

โทบี้เหลือบสายตามองแผ่นซีดีอัลบั้มใหม่ของ counterfeit ที่วางบนเตียงข้างตัวเขาเอง เจ้าฟอว์คพยายามจะงับมันไปกัดเล่น โทบี้ก็เลยต้องคอยมองเป็นระยะ ระวังไม่ให้เจ้าเพื่อนรักที่นอนบนเตียงเดียวกันเล่นซน

ดวงตาสีฟ้าเป็นประกายหยอกเย้า ทั้งที่คิดว่าเดี๋ยวคงได้ยินเสียงโอดครวญ แต่เจมี่ บาวเวอร์กลับทำแค่หัวเราะน้อยๆ

"นั่นสิ ใครจะไปสำคัญเท่าการสอบของนายล่ะ หืม?"

"เอ๊ะ?"

"เอ๊ะอะไร ก็นายบอกเองไม่ใช่เหรอว่าต้องรีบกลับบ้านไปอ่านหนังสือเตรียมสอบ หรือไม่ใช่?"

การสอบกลางภาคน่ะมีจริงๆ แต่ก็ยังไม่ถึงเวลาต้องปลีกตัวออกนอกโลกขนาดนั้น สิ่งที่บอกกับพี่เจมี่ มันก็คือความจริงที่ยังไม่เกิดขึ้นนั่นล่ะ

เพราะฉะนั้นตามหลักแล้ว โทบี้ก็ไม่ได้โกหกใคร

แต่การไม่บอกเจมี่ว่าวันนี้ไปทำอะไรกับใครมา มันกลับทำให้เขารู้สึกอึดอัดลำบากใจชอบกล

"เอ่อ..."

เจมี่เองก็เงียบไปทั้งที่ในหัวมีคำถามมากมาย

ไปเที่ยวกับรุ่นพี่คนนั้นสนุกมั้ย?  
สนุกจนไม่สนใจกันเลยเหรอว่าวันนี้เป็นวันสำคัญของใครอีกคน?

ชอบไอ้หน้าหมี(?)นั่นเหรอ?

ชอบเจ้านั่นจนต้องโกหกกันเลยเหรอว่าอยู่ด้วยกันน่ะ...?

ทำไปทำมาก็มีแต่คำพูดตัดพ้อต่อว่า โคตรจะไม่แมน

จะให้ทำยังไงได้อีก ในเมื่อหัวใจของเจมี่คิดเกินเลยกับอีกฝ่าย หวงแหนอย่างร้ายกาจ ไม่อยากให้ไปสนใจคนอื่น

ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่ยอมให้ไปไหนมาไหนกับคนอื่น แต่อย่างน้อยบอกกันซักนิดก็ยังดี

ทุกอย่างที่อยู่ในหัวสวยๆของเจมี่ ถูกตบกลับลงไปด้วยเส้นสีดำพาดเหลืองแบบในสถานที่เกิดเหตุฆาตกรรม เฟรนด์โซนที่ทนอยู่มาสองเดือนกว่า

เห็นเขาเป็นนักร้องขาร็อคโยกหัวกระเจิงแบบนี้ ในหัวใจของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์เองกลับมีชายหนุ่มจิตใจละเอียดอ่อนซุกซ่อนอยู่ภายใน

แล้วตัวตนอ่อนไหวที่ไม่อยากเสียโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ไปเพราะความคิดด้านลบบัดซบชีวิตที่พอกพูนมากทุกที ก็เอ่ยคำถามที่ทำให้คนฟังหายใจติดขัดขึ้นมา

_"มีอะไรอยากบอกพี่หรือเปล่า?"_

ต่อให้เสียงที่ไถ่ถามจะไม่เว้าวอนร้องขออย่างที่ได้ยินในตอนนี้ คนอ่อนวัยกว่าก็ตัดสินใจได้แล้วว่าเขาไม่อยากปิดบังอะไรอีก

คนเราต้องคบหากันด้วยความจริงใจสิ

ไม่เอาอีกแล้ว การโกหกเพื่อแกล้งหยอกกันเล่นแบบนี้น่ะ ทำแล้วไม่เห็นจะสนุกตรงไหนเลย

.  
.  
.

นิ้วโป้งปัดเปลี่ยนโหมดการสนทนาเป็นวีดีโอคอล เสียงสัญญาณที่เปลี่ยนไปทำให้เจมี่ยกมือถือออกห่างจากข้างหู แล้วก็ถึงกับอ้าปากค้างเมื่อโทบี้ขอคุยแบบวีดีโอคอล

ชิปหายละ ใส่แต่เสื้อกล้ามกับบ็อกเซอร์ ผมก็เสยจนยุ่งเหยิง...สภาพตอนนี้ของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์สบายสุดติ่ง รู้สึกยังคูลไม่พอจะให้อีรอสผมแดงของเขาเห็น

แต่ถ้าไม่รีบรับ เดี๋ยวโทบี้จะนึกว่าโดนตัดสายใส่ เข้าใจผิดกันไปใหญ่กันพอดี

เจมี่เลือกที่จะส่องกระจกจัดทรงผมให้ดูดีขึ้นมาหน่อย ถือกล้องไม่ให้ต่ำกว่าระดับสายตา เก๊กหน้าขรึมและกดยิ้มอ่อนโรยตรงมุมปาก

"พี่เจมี่ คือผมมีเรื่องจะสารภาพ"

"อือ ว่ามาสิ พี่ฟังอยู่" ต่อให้ดีใจที่ได้รับความสนใจจากคนที่หมายใจมากเกินคาด เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็ยังคีฟมาดสุขุมเคร่งขรึมและเหนื่อยล้าเอาไว้

แสงไฟในห้องและมุมกล้องยิ่งขับให้ใบหน้าของเจมี่ดูโทรมจนใจหาย

ดวงตากลมสวยสีฟ้าครามของโทบี้เผยความเจ็บปวดเห็นใจ ทั้งที่พี่เขาเหนื่อยออกขนาดนี้ คนที่เอาเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่องไปทำให้พี่ยิ่งกลุ้มใจแบบเขานี่มันช่างใจร้ายเหลือเกิน

"ผมไม่ได้รีบกลับบ้านมาอ่านหนังสือเตรียมสอบ ผมรีบไปซื้อนี่ต่างหาก"

คราวนี้คนเซอร์ไพร์สคือเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ แต่เป็นเซอร์ไพร์สที่ทำให้ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มกลั้นยิ้มยินดีไว้ไม่อยู่ ตาสีฟ้าใสจ้องภาพที่ปรากฏบนหน้าจอเหมือนไม่เชื่อสายตา

"โทบีั กรินเดลวัลด์...ร้ายนักนะ"

แม้ปากจะเอ่ยค่อนขอด คนอาวุโสกว่ากลับยิ้มไปทั้งใบหน้าและดวงตา ความเคืองใจใดๆที่ทับถมอยู่ก่อนหน้านี้ โดนคลื่นพลังมนุษย์สุขสันต์กระแทกไปไกลไม่เห็นแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยว

โทบี้เลื่อนมือที่ยกแผ่นซีดีอัลบั้มใหม่ล่าสุดของวง counterfeit ขึ้นปิดหน้าตัวเองต่ำลงมา จนเห็นแค่พื้นที่เหนือดวงตาขึ้นไป ใบหูแดงก่ำแทบจะแข่งกับสีผมได้อยู่แล้ว

"ก็มันน่าอายนี่...ยิ่งอัลบั้มนี้...เอ่อ..."

โทบี้ไม่ใช่คนพูดติดอ่าง อันที่จริงชอบคิดให้ดีก่อนค่อยหลุดออกมาซักคำด้วย แต่การสนทนากับพี่เจมี่มักจะทำให้เขาสับสนลนลานอยู่บ่อยครั้ง อย่างตอนนี้พอหลุดปากออกไปแล้วก็ยิ่งเป็นช่องให้ร็อคสตาร์ผมทองซักต่อ

"ทำไม อัลบั้มนี้ทำไมเหรอ?"

"ก็....คือเอซราบอกว่าอัลบั้มนี้มันฟังดู...คือ...อ๊า! ไม่เอาแล้ว ไม่พูดดีกว่า!"

โทบี้วางแผ่นซีดีลง แล้วสะบัดหน้าหนีออกจากกล้องจนเจมี่กลัวใจว่าคนที่กำลังเขินอายขั้นสุด จะชิงตัดสายไปเสียก่อน แต่ไม่นาน คู่สนทนาที่น่ารักก็กลับมาพร้อมเจ้าหมายอร์กเชียร์-เทอเรียที่พยายามไต่ขึ้นมาเกาะบนอกโทบี้

ถ้าไม่ติดว่าตัวเจมี่เองก็เป็นคนรักสัตว์ล่ะก็ ไอ้หมาเวรนี่ต้องโดนจับไปปิ้งกิน ข้อหาลวนลาม(ว่าที่)เมียของเขาแน่นอน

"ว่ายังไงโทบี้ อัลบั้มนี้มันทำไมเหรอ?"

"แบ็ก!"

เจ้าฟอว์คเห่าใส่คนที่อยู่ในจอสี่เหลี่ยม หางเล็กกระดิกไปมาอย่างสนอกสนใจ มันพยายามจะดมมือถือโทบี้ด้วย แต่เด็กหนุ่มในชุดนอนสีฟ้าลายทางสะอาดตาก็ยกมือขึ้นสูงจนเกินกว่าเจ้าหมาน้อยจะทำได้

"ดูเหมือนฟอว์คจะชอบพี่นะครับ"

เจมี่กดยิ้มบางๆ "อย่าเฉออกนอกเรื่องสิ บอกมาเร็ว อัลบั้มนี้มันทำไม"

ถ้าไม่ได้คุยกันด้วยวีดีโอคอล เจมี่คงไม่ได้เห็นท่ามองค้อนของพ่ออีรอสหนุ่ม โทบี้เม้มริมฝีปากและจ้องตรงมาด้วยตาสีฟ้าครามงามจับหัวใจ

ท่ากัดปากแบบนี้มันช่างชวนให้จู่โจม นี่ถ้าไม่ได้อยู่กันคนละเมือง เจมี่ บาวเวอร์จะขับรถไปจับน้องฟัดหอมจริงๆด้วย!

รออยู่เป็นนาที โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ตอบคำถามของเขากลับมาด้วยคำถาม

"เพลงในนี้...แต่งให้ผมจริงๆเหรอ?"

"นายคิดว่าไงล่ะ?" ฝั่งนี้เองก็ยียวนไม่แพ้กัน เจมี่วางโทรศัพท์ที่โต๊ะข้างเตียง ท้าวแขนนอนตะแคงคุยกับปลายสายที่หน้าแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

"เอซราบอกว่ามันใช่..."

"พี่ไม่สนใจว่าใครจะคิดยังไง พี่สนใจแค่นาย"

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใสของเจมี่จดจ้องมองกิริยาขัดเขินจนกอดเจ้าหมาน้อยเสียแน่นของคนอ่อนวัยกว่า

โทบี้เองก็ดูเหมือนจะวางโทรศัพท์แล้วหันกล้องเข้าหาตัวเองที่นั่งขัดสมาธิกอดเพื่อนร่วมเตียงขนฟู ท่าทางที่พยายามจะเอาหน้าซุกแอบอยู่หลังเจ้าฟอว์คนั้นน่ารักจนเจมี่ บาวเวอร์สลักภาพความขวยเขินของโทบี้ไว้ลึกสุดใจ

เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงปรับลมหายใจเข้าออกและสีหน้าท่าทางให้สงบลงกว่าเก่า ถอนหายใจเฮือกหนึ่งก่อนจะเอ่ยตอบ

"ก็คิดว่าใช่..."

"แล้ว...?"

เจมี่กระตุ้นเพราะรู้ว่าคำถามในหัวเด็กหนุ่มยังไม่หมด คนอ่อนวัยกว่าจ้องสบตาสีฟ้าที่เต็มไปด้วยนัยเจ้าเล่ห์ซุกซน รู้ตัวว่าไม่มีทางบ่ายเบี่ยงได้เลย

"แค่สงสัยว่าทำไมถึงเป็นผม...?"

คนฟังหลุดหัวเราะพรืด แถมยังขำจนตัวโยน นี่พฤติกรรมโทรหาตามจีบแถมยังแต่งเพลงให้ทั้งอัลบั้ม (นี่เอามาทำไม่หมดเลยด้วยซ้ำ) ยังชัดไม่พออีกเหรอว่าทำไม!?

"ทำไมน่ะเหรอ?"

แค่ยอมเล่นเป็น 'เพื่อน' กันมาได้เป็นเดือนๆ โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ดูเหมือนจะลืมไปแล้วว่าแรกเริ่มเดิมที ตัวเขาก็ไม่เคยคิดจะอยู่ในเฟรนด์โซนของเด็กหนุ่มใจร้ายคนนี้เลยซักนิด

"เพราะตั้งแต่เจอกันครั้งแรก ความรู้สึกของพี่ก็ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนแปลง"

เพลงทั้งอัลบั้มบอกเล่าเรื่องราวการพบกันที่เป็นดั่งฝัน สิ่งที่ได้สัมผัสเมื่อแรกรู้จักความรัก โลกทัศน์ที่เปลี่ยนไปจนกลายเป็นสิ่งมหัศจรรย์ และในขณะเดียวกัน ก็มีการตัดพ้อหวั่นกังวลในความสัมพันธ์ที่เป็นเพียงเพื่อนสนิท เจ็บปวดเมื่อแอบรักคนที่ไม่มีใจให้

"พี่เจมี่..."

โทบี้ไม่ได้ลืมว่าความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาเริ่มต้นยังไง...

ภาพการแสดงบนเวที ดวงตาที่เหมือนมีเปลวเพลิงสีฟ้าใสวาบขึ้นภายใน การขอความรักอย่างมาดมั่นตั้งใจด้วยเหตุผลว่าเป็นเพราะรักแรกพบ เพราะตัวเค้าเป็นดั่งมิวส์ของเจมี่ สีหน้าเหมือนโดนฟ้าผ่าของเจมี่ เมื่อตอนที่ขอเป็นแค่เพื่อนกันก่อน

ทุกอย่างแจ่มชัดอยู่ในความทรงจำของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

ในขณะที่ตัวเขาค่อยๆเปลี่ยนไปในช่วงสองเดือนกว่าที่ผ่านมา เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็ยังคงมองเขาด้วยดวงตาที่บอกว่าโทบี้เป็นสิ่งที่สวยงามล้ำค่าที่สุดสำหรับร็อคสตาร์หนุ่ม เหมือนกับวันที่พบกันครั้งแรก

_**นั่นคือแววตาของผู้ที่ตกหลุมรัก** _

กว่าโทบี้จะตระหนักรู้ว่าตัวเขาเองก็มีแววตาแบบนี้มาได้ซักพักใหญ่แล้วเหมือนกัน ก็เป็นหลังจากตอนที่เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ถามสิ่งที่อัดอั้นตันใจมาแรมเดือน

"เรารู้จักกันนานพอจะเป็นมากกว่า 'เพื่อน' กันได้หรือยัง...?"

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ปิดตอนด้วยคำถามระเบิดตู้มค่ะ 🙈
> 
> ในตอนนี้ส่วนที่ยากที่สุดคือการแต่งในส่วนเจมี่โหมดจริงจังตัดพ้อค่ะ คนที่ดูจะไม่สนใจหน้าอินทร์หน้าพรหมที่ไหนอย่างพ่อพระเอกของเรา บทจะเซ้นซิทีฟขึ้นมา ก็มีอารมณ์อ่อนไหวมากพอตัวเลยนะคะ
> 
> หลังจากเจมี่แหย่ขาจะออกจากเฟรนด์โซนด้วยการสารภาพรักครั้งที่สอง ก็มารอดูกันค่ะว่าผลจะออกมาแบบไหน ใจตรงกันทั้งคู่แล้วจะเอายังไงต่อไป เจอกันตอนหน้าค่า~


	30. Chapter 29 : This is Cloud Nine

วัสดุที่ใช้บุผนังห้องนอนของลูกชายทั้งสองแห่งตระกูลบาวเวอร์เป็นแบบเดียวกับที่ใช้ในห้องสตูดิโอ ที่ทำแบบนี้ก็เพื่อไม่ให้ความอินดี้นึกครึ้มอยากเล่นดนตรีขึ้นมาตอนตีหนึ่งตีสองของเจมี่และแซมมี่ไปรบกวนบ้านใกล้เรือนเคียง

คุณสมบัติดีๆเช่นนี้เหมาะอย่างยิ่งสำหรับการคุย 'ความลับ' ที่บอกใครไม่ได้

หนุ่มน้อยซามูเอล ดันแคน บาวเวอร์ ปล่อยกายสบายใจในห้องนอนส่วนตัวที่เต็มไปด้วยเครื่องดนตรีหลากหลาย ส่งยิ้มหวานให้คนบนหน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์ซึ่งกำลังคุยให้เค้าฟังว่าเสาร์นี้จะพาไปกินอะไรดี ให้สมกับเป็นเดทที่ห่างหายไปนาน

โรแลนด์ผู้เป็นเพื่อนพี่ชายคนนี้ มีอีกตำแหน่งลับๆคือแฟนหนุ่มอบอุ่นใจดีของซามูเอล

ทั้งคู่รู้จักกันมากว่าสี่ปี โรแลนด์เป็นเพื่อนร่วมเล่นดนตรีของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ แต่เพิ่งได้คบหากันลับหลังพี่ชายจอมวีน ก็เป็นเมื่อครึ่งปีก่อนเท่านั้นเอง

เพิ่งเริ่มคบหาดูใจกัน ย่อมอยากจะยกระดับความสัมพันธ์ให้มากขึ้นไปกว่านี้

ถึงจะมีใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์ หล่อเหลาในสไตล์ซื่อใส แต่ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ก็โตพอจะมีประสบการณ์แบบผู้ใหญ่ได้แล้ว

และหนุ่มน้อยวัยยี่สิบหมาดๆก็คาดหวังกับเดทในวันเสาร์นี้ไว้มากทีเดียว

"ผมกินอะไรก็ได้ครับพี่โร ขอแค่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันก็พอแล้ว"

คนฟังแสนชื่นใจจนแทบจะติดปีกบินได้ แต่แล้วการสนทนาลับๆของพวกเขาก็ถูกขัดจังหวะด้วยเสียงรัวทุบประตูห้องนอนเป็นจังหวะกลอง

ซามูเอลในชุดสเวตเตอร์คอหลวมและกางเกงนอนขาสั้น เดินไปเปิดประตูห้องอย่างฉงนใจ

วินาทีต่อมาก็พบว่าโดนขีปนาวุธที่รูปร่างหน้าตาแบบเดียวกับพี่ชายของเขา พุ่งเข้าจู่โจมจนแทบล้มตึง เจมี่หอมแก้มน้องสลับซ้ายขวาด้วยท่าทีระริกระรี้เหมือนโกลเด้นรีทวีฟเวอร์ตัวโตๆ

"แซม! น้องรัก!!"

เจมี่ฟาดฝ่ามือตบไหล่น้องน้อยแรงพอตัว แต่เป็นเพราะตื่นเต้นดีใจจนคุมแรงไว้ไม่อยู่เสียมากกว่า คนโดนเองไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก แต่คนมองอย่างโรแลนด์ที่เฝ้าถนอมแซมมาตลอด เห็นแล้วมันเจ็บจี๊ดในใจ ทดไว้ว่าเจอหน้าไอ้บ้าเจมี่เมื่อไหร่ ต้องแกล้งฟาดมันแรงๆเป็นการทักทายบ้าง

"เจมส์? มีอะไร เกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอ?"

ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ยังคงงุนงงกับชีวิต ตาสีฟ้ากะพริบปริบมองใบหน้ายิ้มแป้นของพี่ชายร่วมสายตระกูล รอยยิ้มของเจมี่ในตอนนี้เจิดจ้ายิ่งกว่าไฟบนเพดานห้องเสียอีก!

"แซมมี่...พี่ทำสำเร็จแล้ว"

"อะไรพี่ ผมงง"

พี่ชายคล้องคอน้องน้อยมากระซิบใกล้ๆ แล้วจากนั้นสองพี่น้องก็กอดกันกระโดดโห่ร้อง ยินดีพอๆกับตอนวงได้รางวัลหน้าใหม่ยอดเยี่ยม จนโรแลนด์นึกไปว่าผู้จัดการวงโทรมาบอกข่าวดีอะไรหรือเปล่า

แต่ไม่นานก็ได้คำเฉลยจากซามูเอล บาวเวอร์

"เจมี่ นี่พี่ทำอีท่าไหน น้องโทบี้เค้าถึงได้ยอมเป็นแฟนแล้วล่ะ!?"

คนเป็นพี่เสยผมทองสลวยขึ้น ยืนท้าวเอวด้วยท่วงท่างามสง่า แต่ดูอีกทีก็น่าหมั่นไส้ไม่ใช่น้อยเลย อย่างน้อยโรแลนด์ก็คนนึงล่ะที่คิดแบบนั้น

"ก็ไม่เห็นต้องทำอะไร เราใจตรงกันตั้งแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว โทบี้ก็แค่ขี้อายไปหน่อยเท่านั้นเอง"

โอ้โห ช่างกล้า...

แล้วใครวะที่ทำตัวอารมณ์แปรปรวนยิ่งกว่าสตรีวัยกลางคน เดี๋ยวหัวเราะเดี๋ยวนั่งซึม ไม่ใช่คุณมึงเหรอ เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์!?

"ดีใจด้วยนะเจมี่ ผมดีใจด้วยจริงๆ" แซมมี่ก็ยังคงเป็นเทวดาตัวน้อยที่เข้าอกเข้าใจพี่ชายคนนี้มากกว่าใคร ทั้งในบ้านและในวง

ในที่สุดวันคืนที่เจมี่ต้องทุกข์ทนขบฟันกัดกรอดๆเวลาพี่คัลลัมโทรมารายงานว่ามีใครมาป้วนเปี้ยนรอบตัวน้องโทบี้บ้าง แต่ทำอะไรไม่ได้เพราะติดอยู่เฟรนด์โซน ก็สิ้นสุดลงเสียที

ทว่าเสี้ยวหนึ่งในความคิดของเขากลับรู้สึกว่า เมื่อไม่มีอะไรเป็นเส้นขีดกั้น พอเจมี่มีสิทธิ์ในฐานะแฟนของน้องโทบี้แล้ว เรื่องยุ่งยากกว่าก่อนหน้านี้จะตามมา

บางทีเขาควรจะปรามๆพี่ชายตัวเองซักหน่อย...

ในเมื่อห้ามไม่ให้คนสองคนที่ใจตรงกันคบหาเป็นแฟนกันไม่ได้ ก็คงจะเหลือแต่การเตือนให้ระวังว่าสิ่งที่มาคู่กับพ่ออีรอสผมแดง คือจอมปีศาจหวงลูกที่สุดในพื้นพิภพที่ชื่อว่าจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์

ปากอิ่มอ้าออกเตรียมเอ่ยคำพูดมากมายในหัว แต่ปากของแซมมี่ก็พลันหุบฉับเมื่อสายตาของพี่ชายมองกวาดไปเจอคู่วีดีโอแชทของน้องชายเข้าให้

ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยของคนพี่จ้องพินิจครุ่นคิดอะไรบางอย่าง ในขณะที่แซมมี่ทำปากบอกให้แฟนหนุ่มตัวโตแกล้งทำสัญญาณหลุด แต่ก็ไม่ทันเสียแล้ว

"ว่าแต่...ดึกป่านนี้แล้ว มึงคุยอะไรกับน้องกูวะโร?"

ชิปหายแล้วมั้ยล่ะ...!?

"เอ่อ....ก็..." โรแลนด์กลอกตามองหาไอเดีย แต่รอบห้องก็มีแต่รูปคู่กับแซมมี่และเครื่องดนตรีระเกะระกะ แต่ถ้าไม่รีบพูดอะไรไปก่อนความสงสัยของเจมี่จะพอกพูนจนคิดระแวงขึ้นมาล่ะก็...

"เรื่องนี้ไงเจมส์! ที่ว่าสุดสัปดาห์นี้ไม่ต้องเข้าสตูซ้อมเพลงใหม่ จะทำอะไรกันดีไง!"

ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ร้องขัดเสียงแหลม เพราะมันสูงกว่าคีย์เสียงปกติของตัวเองนี่ล่ะถึงฟังออกว่าเสแสร้ง แต่เจมี่ไม่มีความคิดในเชิงลบกับน้องตัวเองแม้แต่น้อย เลยพอกลบเกลื่อนไปได้

หนุ่มร่างสูงใหญ่ผงกหัวรับมุกของน้องน้อยแห่งวงทันใด "ใช่ กูว่าจะไปดูหนังหน่อย แล้วมึงจะทำอะไรวะเจมี่?"

พ่อหนุ่มนักร้องพ่วงตำแหน่งหัวหน้าคลี่ยิ้มระรื่น ก่อนจะตอบมาด้วยประโยคที่คนฟังอย่างสองคู่รักแบบลับๆมีแต่เครื่องหมายคำถามเต็มหัว

_"ไปเก็บค่ามัดจำตามสัญญา"_

.  
.  
.

ก่อนจะเดินไปเข้าคลาสต่อไปของวันศุกร์อันแสนคึกคักเพราะมีวันหยุดสุดสัปดาห์รออยู่ โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็โดน _กระชาก_ เข้าไปในซอกตึก

พอตั้งท่าจะใช้วิชาไอกิโดจัดการกับคนที่พุ่งจู่โจม ใบหน้ายิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ของคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตามาทั้งชีวิตก็ทำให้เขาหยุดมือและถอนหายใจ

"เล่นอะไรเนี่ยเอซ ตกใจหมดเลย"

เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ผู้ไม่รู้เลยว่าตัวเองหวุดหวิดจากการโดนญาติหนุ่มซัดหน้าหงายมากแค่ไหน ท้าวแขนพาดกำแพงในซอยแคบๆที่ต้องตะแคงข้างยืน ขังตัวโทบี้ไว้ในสองแขน

เป็นฉากตามสูตรนิยายเป๊ะ เพียงแต่เด็กหนุ่มที่งดงามทั้งสองคนดันเป็นญาติกันนี่สิ

"ไหนสารภาพมาซิ ว่าเมื่อคืนทำอะไรลงไป?"

"พูดถึงอะไรน่ะ?"

สีหน้าฉงนงงใจของโทบี้ไม่ทำให้เอซรารู้สึกว่ากำลังโดนปั้นหน้าหลอก มือขาวสอดเข้าไปหยิบมือถือเครื่องเพรียวบางในกางเกงยีนส์ กดเลื่อนหาอยู่ไม่นานก็ยื่นให้โทบี้ได้เห็นชัดๆ

โพสต์หนึ่งในไอจีส่วนตัวของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ เป็นรูปรูปปั้นแกะสลักสีขาว ผลงานของ Antonio Canova ที่มีชื่อว่า "Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss" ในพิพิธภัณฑ์ลูฟร์ พร้อมแคปชั่นสั้นๆ

[ You are my Love  
and I am your Soul

Finally, we belong to each other ]

เทพบุตรอีรอสและไซคี เจ้าหญิงชาวมนุษย์ หญิงสาวผู้เลอโฉมจนเทพีแห่งความรักและความงามยังริษยา

อีรอสที่หมายถึง 'ความใคร่หาปรารถนา'  
กับไซคีที่แปลว่า 'ดวงวิญญาณ' 'ลมหายใจแห่งชีวิต'

หลังจากผ่านอุปสรรคมากมายนับได้ไม่หวาดไม่ไหว เพราะใจริษยาของเทพีอโฟรไดท์ผู้เป็นมารดา แต่สุดท้ายทั้งคู่ก็ได้ครองรักกันบนสรวงสรรค์โอลิมปัส

โทบี้คิดไม่ถึงว่าขาร็อคอย่างเจมี่ บาวเวอร์จะรู้จักเทพปกรนัมเรื่องนี้กับเขาด้วย

"ได้กันแล้วเหรอ!?"

คำถามที่พุ่งแสกกลางหน้าจากลูกพี่ลูกน้องทำเอาอารมณ์หวานซึ้งในใจโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์โดนกระชากออกไปในชั่วพริบตา

"เอซ!!!"

เอซราหัวเราะในลำคอ ยกมือขึ้นกันหมัดที่โทบี้ซัดใส่อย่างไม่จริงจังมากนัก พร้อมหยอกด้วยดวงตาสีดำสุกใสเป็นประกายวาววับ

"เอ้า ก็เห็นเขียนว่าเป็นของกันและกัน คนเค้าก็คิดไปทางนั้นสิ"

"คนจิตใจสกปรกน่ะสิไม่ว่า"

อูยยยยยย....

พอคนพูดเป็นเด็กหนุ่มหน้าสวยที่งามราวกับเทพบุตรอีรอสเดินดินแบบนี้ เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็เจ็บจี๊ดอยู่ไม่ใช่น้อย

แต่ถึงจะสะท้านสะเทือนใจ ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าจะสามารถหยุดต่อมเผือกในใจเขาได้

"ตกลงมันคือยังไง? ทำไมอยู่ดีๆท่านเจมี่อัพอะไรเหมือนเพ้อรักขนาดนี้ นายไปให้ความหวังอะไรพี่เขาอีกหรือเปล่า?"

"ก็ไม่มีอะไร ไม่ได้ให้ความหวังอะไร..."

แน่นอนว่าโทบี้ไม่ได้โกหก เขาไม่ได้ให้ความหวัง เขาตอบรับคำขอของพี่เจมี่เลยต่างหาก

"แน่ใจนะ?"

หนุ่มผมแดงผงกหัวยืนยันเป็นมั่นเหมาะว่าไม่มีอะไรให้ต้องเป็นกังวล ท่าทางเอาจริงเอาจังจนผิดสังเกตนี่ล่ะที่ยังให้เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์สังหรณ์ใจ

นัยน์ตาสีเข้มหรี่จ้องคนมีชนักติดหลังที่พยายามไม่มองหน้าเขาอย่างจริงจัง

"ถ้าไม่ยอมเล่าดีๆล่ะก็ ชั้นจะส่งรูปนายแต่งหญิงตอนเกรดเก้าไปให้ท่านเจมี่ดูเดี๋ยวนี้เลย"

บางที...โทบี้ก็เกลียดญาติตัวเองชะมัด

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คู่ที่โผล่มาในตอนนี้เป็นผลของการโดนไซโคในทวิตจากหลายๆคนค่ะ คู่พี่โรน้องแซมเลยได้ออกมาในเรื่อง คิดดูอีกทีก็เป็นกรรมตามสนองเจมี่อีกอย่างนึง เลยใส่เข้ามาเอ็นดู(?)พระเอกของเราดีกว่า
> 
> ยังไงก็ขอปรบมือแสดงความยินดีที่ทลายด่านเฟรนด์โซนมาได้แล้วนะเจมี่ 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> พาร์ทหน้าจะเล่าว่าตกลงกันอีท่าไหน(?)ถึงเป็นแฟนกันได้ แล้วมัดจำที่จะมาเรียกเก็บคืออะไรค่ะ


	31. Chapter 30 : This is a Confession

_"เรารู้จักกันนานพอจะเป็นมากกว่า 'เพื่อน' กันได้หรือยัง...?"_

เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์กรีดร้องระบายความฟินที่อัดแน่นในใจเหมือนแมวครางครวญ สองมือประคองใต้คางยิ้มระรื่นชื่นบานอย่างกับเป็นคนถูกถามเสียเอง

โทบี้ฟาดเข้าที่หัวไหล่ของญาติหนุ่มเพื่อเตือนให้เงียบเสียงลง เพราะตอนนี้อยู่ในชั่วโมงเล็กเชอร์ของศาสตราจารย์เกรฟส์

ต่อให้รู้จักกันเป็นการส่วนตัวมาตั้งแต่เล็กแต่น้อย เขาก็รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าไม่ควรใช้อภิสิทธิ์ในทางที่ผิด รบกวนการสอนของอาโคลิน

แต่เอซราไม่ยอมรอจนเลิกคลาส ยืนยันจะให้โทบี้เล่าเหตุการณ์เมื่อคืนให้ฟังให้ได้ พวกเขาก็เลยมานั่งตรงแถวหลังสุดของห้องเรียนที่จุคนได้ราวๆสามร้อยคน โชคดีที่สามแถวถัดลงไปไม่มีใคร ก็เลยยังพอมีพื้นที่ส่วนตัว

ถึงอย่างนั้น เสียงครางหวานของเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ยังดังไปเข้าหูศาสตราจารย์เกรฟส์บนแท่นหน้าเวที

"มิสเตอร์ดัมเบิลดอร์ สำรวมกิริยาด้วย"

แววตาดุๆของมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ส่งมาข่มหนึ่งในลูกศิษย์ เป็นคนเข้มงวดจริงจังอย่างทุกที มีเพียงเจ้าตัวและผู้รับสารอย่างเอซราเท่านั้นที่รู้ว่า 'แด๊ดดี้' คนนี้ไม่ชอบให้ใครได้ยินเสียงผะผ่าวเร้าอารมณ์ของเด็กหนุ่ม แถมมันยังรบกวนสมาธิในการสอนของเขาด้วย

เด็กหนุ่มผู้แสนเย้ายวนโบกมือให้คนรักรุ่นอาอย่างแสนซน ก่อนจะหันมากระตุ้นให้โทบี้เล่าต่อ

"แล้วไง ตอบไปว่ายังไง?"

"ก็ตอบไปว่า 'ได้แล้ว' "

ตัวเจ้าของเรื่องพยายามห้ามไม่ให้เลือดมากองตรงสองข้างแก้มมากเกินไป อ้อมแอ้มตอบคำถามเอซราด้วยท่าทีที่เหมือนไม่สะทกสะท้าน ทั้งที่ใจสั่นกับการนึกถึงเรื่องเมื่อคืน

ทว่าเอซราไม่ปลื้มกับคำตอบที่สั้นจนชวนโมโหนี้

"แค่เนี้ยอ่ะนะ!?"

โทบี้ส่งยิ้มหวานเป็นพิเศษแทนคำตอบ พอเจอไม้ตายปิดปากของญาติหนุ่มแบบนี้ หนุ่มผมดำก็ตอบโต้ด้วยการหยิบมือถือตัวเองมาไถหารูปที่ต้องการ จากนั้นก็ยื่นให้โทบี้เห็นชัดๆ

พอเห็นเต็มตาเท่านั้นล่ะ ตาสีฟ้าครามเหมือนท้องทะเลอันเงียบสงบก็พลันแตกตื่นเหมือนลมมรสุมเข้าแทรกกลางครัน เขายื่นมือออกไปจะคว้ามาลบทิ้ง แต่เจ้าของมือถือชักมือกลับแล้วแกว่งนิ้วชี้ห้ามปราม

"รายละเอียดล่ะจ้ะ"

เพื่อไม่ให้ญาติตัวแสบส่งรูปอดีตอันน่าอายของเค้าให้เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ตามคำขู่ หนุ่มผมแดงจึงขยี้ผมหยิกแสนสวยของตัวเองแล้วร้องครางอย่างยอมจำนน

เสียงนั้นทำเอาคนทั้งห้องหน้าแดงชนิดที่ว่าไม่แยกชายหญิง แม้แต่คนหน้านิ่งอย่างศาสตราจารย์เกรฟส์ยังต้องกระแอ้มไอ และเสียงนั้นเองที่ทำให้โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์รู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรลงไป

ณ วินาทีนั้น เขาอยากจะเอาหน้าแทรกลงไปในแผ่นดิน แล้วไม่โผล่ขึ้นมาอีกเลย...!!!

.  
.  
.

ส่วนอีกคนที่รู้เหตุการณ์เมื่อคืนนี้ดี คือคู่สนทนาอย่างเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ แต่เขาต่างกับโทบี้ตรงที่ไม่มีความเหนียมอายขวยเขินใดๆในตอนเล่าเรื่อง

แม้คนที่โดนบังคับให้ฟังทุกเม็ด เก็บทุกเนื้อ อย่างคัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์ จะไม่ได้ร้องขอให้เพื่อนบ้ามันเล่าอย่างละเอียดจนหลับตาจิ้นตามได้เป็นฉากๆเลยก็ตาม

หรือเขาควรจะแกล้งทำสัญญาณหาย แล้วตัดสายทิ้งแม่งเลยดี...?

"คัลลัม มึงฟังกูอยู่หรือเปล่าวะ?"

"เออๆ ฟังอยู่" สุดท้ายมิตรภาพและความเป็นคนดีเกินไปก็ทำให้คุณประธานหนุ่มทำใจร้ายกับเพื่อนไม่ลง แล้วเขาเองก็เข้าใจว่ามันโทรมาเล่าให้ฟังทำไม

"เออ ตั้งใจฟังดีๆล่ะ เผื่อจะเอาไปใช้กับน้องมึงได้"

พอสมหวังแล้วเอาใหญ่เลยนะ ไอ้เพื่อนเวร!

"เอ้า มึงว่าต่อสิ"

แล้วสิบนาทีต่อจากนั้น คัลลัมก็โดนดึงเข้าไปสู่ภาพเหตุการณ์ครั้งประวัติศาสตร์(?)ในชีวิตของพ่อหนุ่มร็อคสตาร์ผู้กำลังอยู่ในช่วงขาขึ้น เรียกได้ว่า Lucky in love & game เลยทีเดียว

.  
.  
.

"แบ็กๆ!!"

เสียงเห่าของเจ้าฟอว์คทำลายความเงียบที่โอบล้อมรอบตัวนายน้อยของมันและคู่สนทนาผมทองที่ปลายสาย หางเล็กสั่นไปมาอย่างเริงร่า เรียกร้องให้โทบี้ลูบหัวและหลังตามประสาน้องหมาขี้อ้อน

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ตอบสนองความต้องการของมันโดยดี ทำไปโดยใช้จิตใต้สำนึกเพราะความเคยชิน เจมี่เองก็ลุ้นจนเด้งตัวขึ้นมานั่งขัดสมาธิมองเด็กหนุ่มในจอมือถือซึ่งยังคงกอดน้องหมาบนตัก ใช้ความเงียบตอบคำถามของเขา

"ว่ายังไง โทบี้?"

ชื่อของตัวเองที่หลุดออกจากปากชายหนุ่มที่แก่กว่าตัวเองสามปี ฟังดูเว้าวอนร้องขอจนชวนให้หน้าร้อนวาบ ตาสีฟ้าครามเงยขึ้นมาจ้องสบกับตาสีเฉดเคียงกันของร็อคสตาร์ผมทอง

คำตอบมีอยู่ในใจเรียบร้อยแล้ว

แต่การจะพูดมันออกไปต่างหากที่เป็นเรื่องยาก...

เจมี่ บาวเวอร์พูดออกมาได้ง่ายดายราวกับการหายใจ แต่สำหรับโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ต้องบอกความในใจกับคนอื่น

เป็นความรักครั้งแรก  
เป็นการสารภาพรักครั้งแรก

โทบี้รู้ในวินาทีนั้นเลยว่าเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ จะทำให้เขาได้ทำอะไรๆเป็นครั้งแรกอีกหลายอย่าง มากมายนับไม่ถ้วน

เด็กหนุ่มสูดลมหายใจเข้าเต็มปอด อาการยกหัวไหล่ขึ้น คนเป็นสัญญาณเตรียมพร้อมรับมือกับคำตอบสำหรับเจมี่

"ผมไม่ค่อยมีเพื่อนสนิทมากเท่าไหร่ แต่ไหนแต่ไรมาก็มีแต่เอซรา เร็วๆนี้ก็เพิ่งจะได้เอ็ดดี้มาเป็นเพื่อนเพิ่มอีกคน"

ถึงคำพูดที่ได้ยินจะฟังดูไม่เกี่ยวกับคำถามซักเท่าไหร่ ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มก็ยังตั้งใจฟังโดยไม่ขัดจังหวะ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใสจ้องมองท่าทีก้มหน้างุดของคนอ่อนวัยกว่า เฝ้ารอให้ถ้อยคำพร่างพรูออกมาจนครบ

"แต่คนที่ผมจะคุยด้วยทุกวัน ยิ้มตอนได้เห็นอะไรที่ชวนให้นึกถึง กังวลเวลาติดต่อไม่ได้ แล้วก็ไม่อยากให้เข้าใจผมผิด ก็เพิ่งมีพี่เป็นคนแรก"

โทบี้อ้าปากค้าง เหมือนนึกคำพูดไม่ออก แต่อันที่จริงมันคาอยู่ในลำคอ แล้วเขาก็หน้าร้อนเกินกว่าจะกล้าเปล่งมันออกมา

แต่เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ยังคงเงียบฟังอย่างตั้งใจ

"...ผมคิดว่ามันมากกว่าเพื่อน พี่เป็นมากกว่าเพื่อนคนนึงสำหรับผมไปแล้ว..."

ในหัวของเจมี่มีเสียงเป่าแตรแสดงความยินดีพร้อม confetti หลากสีสันโปรยปรายราวกับสายฝน

ตัวเขาในห้วงความคิด ชูสองแขนแหงนหน้าขอบคุณพระผู้เป็นเจ้าบนสรวงสรรค์ด้วยใบหน้านองน้ำตา ในที่สุดก็ทลายด่านเฟรนด์โซนได้เสียที

แต่ภาพที่ฉายผ่านวีดีโอแชทก็ยังเป็นเจมี่ที่พยายามกลั้นยิ้มแล้วซักต่อ

"แล้วยังไงอีก? นายคิดกับพี่ยังไง โทบี้ แบบพี่ชายคนนึงเหรอ?"

เหนือเฟรนด์โซนก็อาจจะยังมีพี่โซนอันเป็นอาถรรพ์สำหรับคนริจะมีเมียเด็กกว่า เจมี่ไม่รีบร้อนเฉลิมฉลองในชัยชนะ และจะไม่ยอมตู่เอาเองอีกต่อไป เขาเจ็บตัวกับความมั่นหน้ามามากพอแล้ว

คนโดนจี้ถาม กัดริมฝีปากแก้ความขวยเขิน แต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้ผล แถมยังกระตุ้นอารมณ์ดิบในตัวคนมองจากอยากจะทะลุหน้าจอไปลงโทษคนที่ใจร้ายกับปากสวยๆของตัวเองอย่างไม่น่าให้อภัย

แต่ความคิดฟุ้งซ่านของเจมี่ก็โดนประโยคถัดไปจากปากอิ่มของโทบี้เตะโด่งไปจากกระบวนความคิด

"พี่ชายควรจะเป็นคนที่ทำให้ผมรู้สึกอบอุ่นปลอดภัย ทำให้ใจสงบ เป็นคนที่พึ่งพาได้ทุกเรื่อง แต่กับพี่...มันไม่ใช่"

การโดนบอกว่าไม่ได้อยู่ในข่ายพี่โซนก็เป็นเรื่องดี แต่ฟังดูอีกทีก็เหมือนโดนหลอกด่าว่าเขาทำให้โทบี้รู้สึกเหมือนโดนคุกคาม(?) ซึ่งมันไม่ใช่เลย

เจมี่ บาวเวอร์เองก็เป็นคนอบอุ่นเหมือนขนมปังปิ้งสุกๆจากเตาอบนะ!!

"แปลว่านายอยู่กับพี่แล้วรู้สึกไม่ดี?"

โทบี้ส่ายหัวรัวๆ พอเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาทีนึงแล้วก็กลับไปก้มหน้างุดเหมือนเดิม ปากสวยๆแสนเย้ายวนเอ่ยถ้อยคำที่ทำให้พ่อหนุ่มร็อคเกอร์แทบจะตะโกนโอ้วเยสออกมาดังๆ

"เวลาอยู่กับพี่...เวลานึกถึงพี่ หัวใจผมมันเต้นแรงเหมือนจะหลุดออกมาจากอกอยู่เรื่อยเลย"

โทบี้เลื่อนมือขึ้นมาแนบตรงตำแหน่งเหนืออกด้านซ้าย เหมือนจะทดสอบคำพูดของตัวเอง และเวลานี้มันก็ยังเป็นอยู่

**_"ผมเองก็คง...หลงรักพี่เข้าแล้วเหมือนกัน..."_ **

เมื่อคีย์เวิร์ดที่เฝ้ารอมาแรมเดือน ออกมาจากปากเจ้าตัวได้เสียที เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็แทบจะกรีดร้องลั่นบ้าน แต่พอดีว่าพฤติกรรมสาวแตก(?)แบบนั้นอาจจะทำให้โทบี้ตกใจจนเปลี่ยนความคิดในชั่วพริบตา

ชายหนุ่มผู้มีภาพลักษณ์ให้ต้องรักษาจึงได้แต่ยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นปิดหน้า อีกข้างหนึ่งทำสัญญาณมือขอเวลานอก ก่อนจะหายวับไปจากเฟรม

...เพื่อนอนคลุมโปงกลิ้งเกลือก เอาผ้าห่มม้วนตัวจนกลายเป็นก้อนมัดอะไรซักอย่าง...

โทบี้ไม่ว่าอะไรที่อยู่ดีๆอีกฝ่ายก็หายไป เพราะตัวเค้าเองก็เขินจนแทบจะฉีกหมอนขนเป็ดขาดเป็นริ้วได้แล้ว หน้าหวานสวยที่ได้รับการชมเชยว่าเป็นดั่งเทวดาน้อยแดงซ่านอย่างกับคนเป็นไข้ โทบี้กอดเจ้าหมาน้อยบนตักแน่นเสียจนเจ้าฟอว์คดิ้นรนขอความเห็นใจจากนายน้อย

เมื่อเจ้าหมาน้อยดิ้นหลุดไป ทิ้งให้โทบี้ต้องเดียวดายรอสัญญาณตอบกลับจากอีกฝั่ง เด็กหนุ่มเมื่อแรกรักก็เริ่มปรับลมหายใจให้เป็นปกติ กลับมาอยู่ในสภาพสติครบครัน และถอนหายใจเหมือนยกภูเขาออกไปจากสองบ่า

ในเมื่อรู้ความรู้สึกของตัวเอง ได้บอกออกไปอย่างที่ควรทำให้ถูกต้องแล้ว ก็ไม่มีอะไรปิดบังระหว่างกันอีก โทบี้แสนจะยินดีกับผลลัพธ์ของมัน

แต่ที่ไม่รู้ความคิดในใจ เจมี่ บาวเวอร์

จะคิดกับเขายังไง จะยังโกรธที่จนป่านนี้เพิ่งมารู้ใจตัวเองมั้ย? ระหว่างพวกเขาจะเอายังไงต่อไป โทบี้ไม่อาจหยั่งรู้ได้เลย

เกือบสามนาทีต่อมา เจมี่ก็กลับเข้ามาในเฟรม หัวสีทองดูยุ่งเหยิงไปหน่อย แต่นั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จับความสนใจของโทบี้ เป็นแววตามุ่งมั่นจริงจังที่ไม่ปิดความปรารถนาใคร่หาใดๆไว้เลยต่างหาก

แววตาคู่นั้นเหมือนจะเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ แม้อยู่ห่างกันคนละเมือง

โทบี้นึกอยากจะหาผ้าห่มมาคลุมตัวเอง หนีสายตาเร่าร้อนของอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาครามครัน แต่ยังไม่ทันได้เอื้อมหยิบ เสียงเปี่ยมเสน่ห์ของเจมี่ก็ดังทะลุลำโพงมา

ภาพเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ที่แผ่ฟีโรโมนเพศชายออกมาอย่างเข้มข้นจนอยู่ห่างกันก็ยังรู้สึกได้เช่นนี้ หวนให้คิดถึงการแสดงสดในวันแรกที่ได้พบกัน...สายตาของผู้ล่าที่ล็อกเป้าหมายเหยื่อเอาไว้แล้ว

"ในเมื่อเราใจตรงกัน พี่ก็จะไม่ยั้งใจแล้วล่ะนะ"

ร็อคสตาร์ผมทองกดยิ้มเย้ายวนที่มุมปาก ก็ใช่ว่าเป็นครั้งแรกที่โดนมองแบบนี้ แต่เพราะที่ผ่านมา พี่เจมี่มองเค้าด้วยสายตาที่ปนเปไปด้วยความรักใคร่อย่างอ่อนโยน กับตัดพ้อที่ขีดเส้นเป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน โทบี้ก็เลยเพิ่งได้รู้ว่า ชายคนนั้นต้องอดทน เก็บกั้นและกลั่นกรองความรู้สึกมากขนาดไหน

เหมือนการบอกหมาป่าหิวโซให้คอยจนแทบจะคลั่งตาย แล้วสุดท้ายก็กดไฟเขียวอนุญาตเรียบร้อยแล้ว

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอแล้วตียิ้มซื่อ

"ยั้งใจอะไรเหรอครับ...?"

คนอาวุโสกว่าสามปีหัวเราะนิ่งๆ แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก แม้เป็นการกระทำภายในเวลาไม่กี่วินาที โทบี้ก็จับภาพมันได้ทัน

แทนที่จะรู้สึกหวั่นใจ เขากลับตื่นเต้นร้อนผ่าวไปทั้งกาย

เจมี่ยิ่งคลี่ยิ้มกว้างกับท่าทางสั่นสู้เหมือนพร้อมตั้งการ์ดรับการปะทะ(?)ของอีรอสผมแดง ดูเหมือนเขาจะเผยความนัยออกไปมากจนน้องชักระแวง

แต่ไหนๆจะคบหากันแล้ว ให้เห็นตัวตนของกันและกันไปเลยถึงจะดีที่สุด

เขาเองก็ทนเก๊กเป็นเพื่อนแสนดีมานานพอแล้ว

_"ก็พอเห็นหน้านายทีไร พี่ล่ะอยากจับจูบให้ปากบวมเสียทุกที...เป็นแฟนกันแล้ว ก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องทนอีก"_

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์อ้าปากค้างกับคำพูดที่ตีแสกเข้ากลางหน้าเขาอย่างจัง

คนพูดน่ะไม่อายเลย แต่คนฟังเขินจนหน้าแดงแข่งกับสีผมได้อยู่แล้ว!

"เดี๋ยวเสาร์นี้พี่ไปหา ห้ามกัดปากอีกนะ ต่อไปนี้ให้พี่กัดได้คนเดียว"

"พี่เจมี่!!!////"

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...หนีไปลูก โทบี้ หนีป๊ายยยยย ฮือ  
> แต่งเองยังชักกลัวพ่อพระเอกของเราเลยค่ะ 😂


	32. Chapter 31 : This is an Opportunity

ทั้งที่มันเป็นงานที่ไม่ต่างจากทุกที ก็แค่ห่างบ้านไปสองสามวัน แต่ในใจจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์กลับวูบโหวง เขาไม่อยากขึ้นรถออกจากบ้าน ไปจากเคมบริดจ์ในเช้าวันนี้เลย

"ไปได้แล้วน่ะจอห์น เดี๋ยวสายนะ"

จู๊ดที่วันนี้ไม่มีคลาสสอน และไม่ต้องเข้าไปทำงานที่มหาลัย มายืนส่งสามีขึ้นรถไปสนามบินที่หน้าประตูบ้าน โทบี้เองก็ตื่นแต่เช้าทั้งที่เป็นวันเสาร์เช่นกัน

"เดินทางปลอดภัยนะครับป๊า"

จอห์นนี่อ้าแขนรับร่างเล็กหอมกลิ่นแป้งของโทบี้มากอดแนบแน่น ข้างหนึ่งโอบจู๊ด ข้างหนึ่งกอดโทบี้ สามพ่อลูกซุกตัวเข้าหากันเป็นภาพที่ชวนให้ยิ้มตาม

การจะปล่อยมือจากคนสำคัญที่สุดในชีวิตทั้งสอง ไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายเมื่อลางสังหรณ์กู่ร้องตั้งแต่เช้ามืดว่าจะมีบางอย่างเกิดขึ้น

"ไม่ไปกับป๊าจริงๆเหรอโทบี้? ออสเตรเลียตอนนี้อากาศดีมากนะลูก หนูจะได้อุ้มลูกจิงโจ้ที่หนูชอบด้วยไง"

คนเป็นแม่ส่ายหัวกับความพยายามของคุณพ่อร็อคสตาร์ จู๊ดผละอ้อมแขนออกมา ตรวจตราสั่งการกับบรรดาผู้ติดตามของจอห์นนี่ ปล่อยให้สองพ่อลูกได้คุยกัน

โทบี้ได้แต่ส่งยิ้มปลอบใจให้คนเป็นพ่อที่ดูจะอยากอุ้มเค้าใส่ตักแล้วพาไปด้วยกันเหมือนเมื่อตอนยังเด็กๆ เพียงแต่ตอนนี้โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์โตเป็นหนุ่มอายุ 18 ปี ย่าง 19 แล้ว

"ก็เสียดายอยู่หรอกนะครับ แต่นี่ใกล้จะสอบแล้ว ไปไม่ได้จริงๆ ไว้คราวหน้าโทบี้ค่อยตามป๊าไปงานเทศกาลดนตรีที่โอเปร่าเฮ้าส์อีกนะ"

ช่างเป็นคำตอบที่สมเหตุสมผล ไม่ตัดรอนจนเกินไป แล้วยังให้ความหวังด้วย ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ลอบให้คะแนนลูกชายในใจ

ฝ่ายคนพ่อเองก็จนด้วยเกล้า ลูกของนักวิชาการบ้าเรียน ก็เป็นคนที่เห็นการเข้าสอบตามเวลาสำคัญกว่าสีสันในโลกมายาอยู่แล้ว

หากเป็นในสถานการณ์ปกติ จอห์นนี่คงทำใจรับมันได้ง่ายๆ แต่ไม่ใช่ในวันที่ลางสังหรณ์ทำงานอย่างขยันขันแข็งเช่นนี้

ทั้งที่กำจัด(?)มดแมลงที่สะเออะมาไต่ตอมลูกชายสุดที่รักได้แล้ว จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์กลับรู้สึกว่ายังเกาไม่ถูกที่คัน แถมนับวัน อาการติดโทรศัพท์มือถือของโทบี้ก็ยิ่งหนักขึ้นทุกที

เหมือนยังมีบางสิ่งที่ยังรอให้เขาขุดเจอ...  
บางสิ่งที่ชวนโมโหได้มากกว่าเจ้าเด็กหน้าหมี

ความคิดหวั่นระแวงของคุณป๊าสลายหายสิ้น เมื่อรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสอุ่นๆที่ข้างแก้ม

"แล้วเจอกันวันจันทร์นะครับป๊า"

"เจอกันครับลูก"

จอห์นนี่ยิ้มค้างเหมือนคนที่วิญญาณโดนกระชากออกจากร่าง รู้ตัวอีกทีก็โดนเหล่าสตาฟและบอดี้การ์ดล็อกตัวส่งขึ้นรถไป สองแม่ลูกโบกมือส่งพ่อร็อคสตาร์คนดังเดินทางจากบ้านไปด้วยรอยยิ้มแช่มชื่น

จนเมื่อรถยนต์ปิดป้ายทะเบียนคันนั้นออกไปจากเขตคฤหาสน์เรียบร้อยแล้ว โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ถึงได้ถอนหายใจ เหลือบสายตามองม๊าจู๊ดที่สั่งให้คนรับใช้กลับไปทำงานตามเดิม

"ม๊าครับ คือผมมีเรื่องจะสารภาพ"

คนเป็นแม่ชะงักฝีเท้า เอียงคอมองโทบี้ที่ยืนก้มหน้างุด หูแดงซ่าน ท่าทางขวยเขินและดวงตาสีฟ้าครามที่ช้อนขึ้นมอง ทุกสิ่งที่ปรากฏบนตัวโทบี้ทำเอาจู๊ดอดฉงนใจไม่ได้

"เรื่องอะไรลูก?"

โทบี้มองซ้ายแลขวา กวาดตาจนแน่ใจแล้วว่าไม่มีใครอยู่ในรัศมีการได้ยิน ก็ดึงมือนำทางคนเป็นแม่มายืนอยู่ตรงสวนซึ่งเป็นเขตปลอดกล้องวงจรปิด แม้การที่ทั้งคู่ยังอยู่ในชุดนอนสบายตัว คลุมด้วยเสื้อคลุมตัวยาว จะไม่เหมาะกับการเดินชมสวนยามหกนาฬิกาเลยก็ตาม

"ความจริงก็คือว่า..."

โทบี้หันมาเผชิญหน้ากับคนเป็นแม่ตรงหน้าน้ำพุที่ประดับด้วยเหล่านกน้อยสลักจากหิน ละอองน้ำนำพาความสดชื่นยามเช้าตรู่ จู๊ดสูดลมหายใจรับอากาศบริสุทธิ์ระหว่างรอให้ลูกชายพูดต่อ

แล้วก็ต้องเบิกตากว้าง เมื่อได้ยินถ้อยคำที่ออกจากปากโทบี้

"ผมตกลงเป็นแฟนกับพี่เจมี่แล้วล่ะครับ"

จู๊ดยังเงียบงันเหมือนต้องใช้เวลาในการสังเคราะห์ข้อมูลอีกครู่หนึ่ง แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้ย่อยข้อมูลให้ละเอียดดี โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็หย่อนระเบิดลูกที่สอง

"วันนี้...พี่เค้าบอกว่าจะมารับที่บ้าน โทบี้ขอไปเที่ยวกับพี่เค้าได้มั้ยครับม๊า?"

ลูกโทบี้เป็นแฟนกับเจ้าหนูเจมี่  
ลูกโทบี้มาขออนุญาตไปเดทกับเจ้าหนูเจมี่

ลูกโทบี้...โตเป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้ว!

"เอ่อ...ม๊า...ถ้าม๊าไม่โอเค ผมก็ไม่ไปกับพี่เค้าหรอกนะครับ"

เสียงพูดแบบกลัวๆกล้าๆและติดจะหงอยอยู่หน่อยๆของโทบี้ เรียกจู๊ดขึ้นมาจากภวังค์ตื้นตันในใจ คนเป็นแม่รีบคว้าไหล่ลูกชายที่ดูจะคิดไปไกล เมื่อเห็นท่าทางยืนนิ่งไม่พูดไม่จาเพราะยังอึ้งอยู่ของเขา

"ได้สิโทบี้ ม๊าไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก ไปเถอะ"

พอได้รับอนุญาต โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็คลี่ยิ้มหวานสวยยิ่งกว่ามวลบุพผาที่เบ่งบานอวดโฉมในสวนอันเขียวชอุ่มของบ้านกรินเดลวัลด์-ดัมเบิลดอร์

"ขอบคุณครับม๊า งั้นโทบี้ไปอาบน้ำก่อนนะครับ!"

ลูกชายที่โตเป็นผู้ใหญ่อีกก้าว โผเข้ามากอดและหอมแก้มขอบคุณจู๊ดเหมือนเป็นเด็กน้อย จู๊ดผงกหัวให้โทบี้ไปทำตามที่ต้องการ

เมื่อลูกชายลับสายตาไปแล้ว เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ถึงกับถอนหายใจ ทึ่งในความโชคดีราวกับพระเจ้าอำนวยพรของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

นี่ถ้าจอห์นของเค้าไม่ติดงานเทศกาลดนตรีที่ออสเตรเลียล่ะก็ วันนี้คงได้เกิดสงครามโลกครั้งที่สามกลางเมืองเคมบริดจ์อย่างแน่นอน...

.  
.  
.

เสียงกดกริ่งหน้าบ้านเรียกเด็กหนุ่มให้เงยหน้าจากการแปรงขนน้องหมาขนฟูสีดำเมี่ยม เอ็ดดี้ เรดเมน สคาร์เมนเดอร์จำได้ว่าตัวเองไม่มีนัดกับใครในวันเสาร์นี้ แล้วก็ไม่ได้โทรเรียกบริการอะไรมาส่งบ้านด้วย

แต่แล้วเขาก็นึกถึงประโยคที่พี่ชายพูดบ่นก่อนเข้านอนขึ้นมาได้

"เออ จะมาก็มา รีบๆล่ะมึง ถึงแล้วโทรปลุกกูด้วย"

แน่นอนว่าไม่ได้พูดกับเอ็ดดี้ แต่พูดกับปลายสายที่คงเป็นเพื่อนซักคนของพี่ชาย เขาเองก็ไม่ได้ถามรายละเอียดไป คิดว่ายังไงก็คงไม่เกี่ยวกับตัวเอง

แต่เมื่อพี่คัลลัมยังนอนกรนคร่อกฟี้อยู่บนเตียง ไม่มีปฏิกิริยาต่อเสียงกริ่งหน้าบ้าน ดูท่าว่ามันจะกลายเป็นหน้าที่ของเขาเสียแล้ว

เอ็ดดี้ปล่อยเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์เป็นอิสระ หางของเจ้าสุนัขพันธุ์ดัชชุนปัดป่ายไปมา เดินตามเจ้านายใจดีไปทุกทุกที่ เด็กหนุ่มคว้าเสื้อคลุมของพี่ชายมาสวมกันลมหนาว ก่อนจะเปิดประตูบ้าน

ร่างสูงเพรียวในชุดฮู้ดสีดำเข้ารูปและสกินนี่ยีนส์ขาดตรงหัวเข่า โชว์รอยสักอันภาคภูมิใจ เขาสวมแว่นตาสีเดียวกัน ตัวแว่นเป็นรูปทรงที่ช่วยเสริมให้รูปหน้าดึงดูดใจ ผมสีทองที่เก็บไว้ใต้ฮู้ดคลุมปรกลงมาบนใบหน้าด้านหนึ่ง เมื่อผละสายตาจากมือถือที่จี้กดต่อสายหาเพื่อนอยู่หลายนาที คิ้วเรียวได้รูปข้างหนึ่งก็เลิ่กขึ้นสูง

เรียวปากบางโค้งจากเส้นตรงเป็นรอยยิ้มเมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่ออกมาเปิดประตูให้ ไม่ใช่เพื่อนสนิท แต่เป็นพ่อหนุ่มผมหยิกสีน้ำตาลที่มีใบหน้าตกกระน่ารักเป็นเอกลักษณ์ ทุกสิ่งที่ปรากฏตรงหน้าบ่งบอกเครื่องหมายของคนตระกูลสคาร์เมนเดอร์

คัลลัมมันบอกว่าตอนนี้มันอยู่กับน้องแค่สองคน กับคนดูแลบ้านที่จะแวะมาสามวันครั้ง แล้วน้องคนนี้ก็ดูไม่เหมือนคนดูแลบ้าน แถมยังใส่เสื้อคลุมสไตล์ลุง...แบบรสนิยมของเจ้าคัลลัมเปี๊ยบ

ดังนั้นเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ฟันธงได้เลยว่าเด็กคนนี้น่าจะเป็น...

"น้องเอ็ดดี้?"

ชื่อของตัวเองที่หลุดออกจากปากของหนุ่มแปลกหน้า ทำเอาเอ็ดดี้ สคาร์เมนเดอร์ จับลูกบิดประตูแน่น ตาสีเขียวใสหรี่ลงจ้องผู้มาใหม่อย่างหวาดระแวง

"ครับ แล้วคุณเป็นใคร?"

เจมี่ขยับแว่นที่เลื่อนลงมาจากตำแหน่งเดิม ส่งยิ้มใจดีให้เอ็ดดี้ที่เริ่มถอยห่างจากเขาไปหลายก้าว แถมเจ้าหมาดัชชุนสีดำยังทำเสียงขู่ในลำคอด้วย

พอจะเข้าใจขึ้นมาแล้ว ว่าทำไมไอ้บ้าคัลลัมมันเป็นบราค่อนระดับเกินเยียวยา

ก็น้องมันน่ารักน่าจับฟัด ดูฟูๆฟ่องๆเหมือนขนมสายไหมในงานคาร์นิวัล เจริญหูเจริญตาชวนเข้าหาผิดกับพี่ชายที่สุภาพแต่เปลือก เนื้อแท้หยาบโลน

คนเราก็มักจะโดนสิ่งที่แตกต่างจากตัวเอง ดึงดูดความสนใจจนเข้าขั้นลุ่มหลงได้ง่ายๆ เหมือนที่เขากับโทบี้หลงใหลกันและกันไม่มีผิด

ทำไปทำมาก็วกเข้าเรื่องตัวเองจนลืมไปว่ามีเด็กหนุ่มยืนมองอย่างกังขา และน้องหมาท่าทางแสบซนส่งเสียงขู่คำรามอยู่ตรงหน้า

"พี่เป็นเพื่อนที่อีตันของคัลลัม จะมาเอารถมอไซต์ที่ฝากมันไว้ที่โรงรถน่ะ"

ว่าแล้วเจมี่ก็ควงกุญแจรถสีเงินพ่วงด้วยโลโก้วงดนตรีของตัวเองรอบหนึ่ง แล้วรวบกลับเข้ามาในอุ้งมือ

"อ่อ เพื่อนพี่คัลลัมเองเหรอครับ"

จุดที่น่าเป็นห่วงของเอ็ดดี้ คือการลดการ์ดลงทันทีที่สิ่งนั้นเกี่ยวพันกับพี่ชายตนเอง

เขาทัดผมที่ลงมาปรกหน้าไปไว้หลังใบหู ก่อนจะก้าวพ้นธรณีประตูออกมายืนข้างตัวเจมี่ซึ่งเปิดทางให้เด็กหนุ่มอย่างนอบน้อม

"คัลลัมมันยังไม่ตื่นเหรอ? พี่พยายามโทรหามันตั้งหลายรอบ"

เจมี่พยายามชวนน้องคุย และผูกมิตรกับเจ้าหมาดัชชุนที่จ้องเขาเขม่ง เป็นบอดี้การ์ดให้นายน้อยของมัน แต่ดูจากตาที่หรี่และหางชี้ตั้งก็บอกได้เลยว่าคงยากอยู่

เอ็ดดี้ที่จับสังเกตอาการแปลกประหลาดของเจ้านิฟเฟลอร์ได้ หันมาอุ้มมันขึ้นในอ้อมแขน มือขาวที่โผล่พ้นแขนเสื้อลายสก็อตสีเทาตัวใหญ่ลูบหัวเจ้าหมาน้อยปลอบโยน

"ช่วงนี้พี่เค้างานยุ่งน่ะครับ เมื่อคืนก็กลับดึก ตัวเหม็นเหล้าหึ่งเลย" คนไม่ค่อยชอบให้พี่ชายทำตัวออกนอกลู่นอกทาง ทำแก้มพองอย่างแสนงอน

เจมี่เลิ่กคิ้วสูง "มันดูแปลกๆอยู่นะ งานยุ่งกับเหล้าหึ่งเนี่ย"

ในตอนนั้นเอง เอ็ดดี้ผู้ถนัดสื่อสารกับสิ่งมีชีวิตชนิดอื่นนอกจากมนุษย์ ถึงได้รู้ตัวว่าเขาควรอธิบายสิ่งที่ตัวเองพูดแล้วเข้าใจอยู่คนเดียวให้เพื่อนพี่รู้ด้วย

"คือช่วงนี้พี่คัลลัมเค้ายุ่งกับงานสภามากเลยล่ะครับ กลับดึกแทบทุกวัน แถมช่วงนี้เพื่อนพี่เค้าก็เพิ่งอกหักมาอย่างแรง สภาพจิตใจไม่ค่อยโอเคเท่าไหร่ พี่เค้าก็เลยต้องคอยดื่มเป็นเพื่อนน่ะครับ"

บทคนพูดไม่เก่งจะพูดขึ้นมา ก็ยาวพรืดจนคนฟังกะพริบตาปริบๆ ต้องขอบคุณความเป็นดนตรีที่ทำให้เจมี่ไวต่อเสียง ฟังทันทุกคำ

"พี่ชายน้องมันก็เป็นคนดีแบบนี้แหละครับ" ไหนๆมารบกวนมันหลายอย่างแล้ว เจมี่ก็คิดว่าควรต้องพูดชมมันให้น้องฟังซักหน่อย

เห็นหรือเปล่าว่าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์เพอร์เฟคขนาดไหน ใจบุญก็เป็นที่หนึ่ง คู่ควรเป็นแฟนคนแรกและหนึ่งเดียวของเทพบุตรอีรอสเดินดินอย่างโทบี้มากขนาดไหน?

เอ็ดดี้กลับฟังแล้วถอนหายใจ

"เพื่อนพี่เค้าก็น่าสงสารจริงๆแหละครับ"

เด็กหนุ่มนำทางเจมี่เดินลงมาจนถึงหน้าโรงรถ กดพาสโค้ดปลดล็อกประตูให้ ซึ่งเป็นเลขวันเดือนเกิดของเอ็ดดี้

ความบราค่อนของคัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์ มีอยู่ในทุกที่ในอาณาเขตของเจ้าตัว

"ทำไมเหรอครับ?"

เจมี่ถามทั้งที่ในใจเดาได้แล้วว่าเพื่อนคนที่คัลลัมต้องไปคอยปลอบโยนเป็นใคร ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มเดินตรงไปหามอไซต์สีเงินคู่ใจ ลูบไล้ไปตามโครงเหล็กของมันอย่างถนอม

แววตาสีฟ้าใต้กรอบแว่นกันแดดเป็นประกายวาบอย่างแสนยินดีกับคำตอบจากปากเอ็ดดี้ สคาร์เมนเดอร์

"ก็ดันหลงรักเพื่อนรักของผม คนที่พ่อหวงยิ่งกว่าจงอาง แถมดูเหมือนจะมีคนที่ชอบอยู่แล้วด้วยน่ะสิครับ"

มุมปากของเจมี่แสยะยิ้มกว้าง เขาปัดฮู้ดสีดำลง คว้าหมวกกันน็อคที่เก็บไว้ตรงส่วนที่นั่ง และวินาทีนั้น เอ็ดดี้ สคาร์เมนเดอร์ถึงได้เห็นใบหน้าของเพื่อนพี่ชายชัดเต็มตา

ตอนแรกก็ว่าคุ้นแล้ว...พอคนคนนี้ถอดแว่นและปัดฮู้ดลงจากหัว เอ็ดดี้ สคาร์เมนเดอร์ก็อ้าปากค้าง อยากจะตบตัวเองเรียกสติที่ไม่นึกให้ออกเร็วกว่านี้

"เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์!?"

เจ้าของชื่อที่เหวี่ยงตัวขึ้นไปคร่อมบนมอไซต์คันโปรด ทำมือตะเบ๊ะใส่การเรียกขาน ก่อนที่จะสวมหมวกกันน็อคลงไปบนกลุ่มผมสีทองสลวย

"นี่...พี่...คุณ...เอ่อ.."

ใบหน้าตกกระน่ารักของเอ็ดดี้แดงระเรื่อ ดวงตาสีเขียวใสสะอาดเต็มไปด้วยความกังขาผสมปลาบปลื้ม

เจมี่รู้จักอาการแบบนี้ดี ปกติแล้วมนุษย์คนอื่นๆที่ไม่ใจแข็งแบบโทบี้ ก็จะหน้าแดงแข้งขาสั่นกับเสน่ห์ของเพศชายที่สมบูรณ์แบบของเขากันทั้งนั้น

แต่นั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ทำให้เอ็ดดี้ สคาร์เมนเดอร์แทบจะเป็นลมล้มพับหน้าโรงรถของบ้านตัวเอง

"คนที่เพื่อนน้องชอบคนนั้น ก็คือพี่เองนี่ล่ะ"

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คุณพระเอกของเรายังได้ยืดเวลาตายออกไปอีกค่ะ แล้วคุณม๊าก็ปลาบปลื้มลมจะจับกับการที่ลูกโทบี้มีแฟนคนแรกกับเค้าแล้ว
> 
> แต่ก็ยังไม่เท่าน้องเอ็ดที่ได้รู้ความลับยิ่งใหญ่(?)ถึงสองเรื่องในเวลาเดียวกันหรอกค่ะ เดี๋ยวน้องได้สติแล้วก็จะเริ่มเล่นงานคุณพี่ชายแล้วล่ะนะคะ 🙊
> 
> ตอนหน้าก็จะเป็นการเก็บ "มัดจำ" และทำตามความปรารถนาของพระเอกของเราแล้วล่ะค่ะ #กรี๊ดอัดหมอน


	33. Chapter 32 : This is a Co-operation

การเกิดมาเป็นผลผลิตความรักระหว่างร็อคสตาร์ดาวเด่นในตำนาน กับศาสตราจารย์เชื้อสายผู้ดีอังกฤษสืบทอดมาแต่โบราณ นั่นหมายความว่าโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ มีฐานะที่ค่อนข้างดี ขึ้นไปทางระดับผู้มีอันจะกินล้นเหลือของสังคม

แต่เจมี่ก็ไม่คิดว่ามันจะอลังการงานสร้างขนาดนี้

ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มก้มมองโลเคชั่นบ้านโทบี้ที่แฟนหนุ่ม(พูดได้เต็มปากแบบนี้ โคตรรู้สึกดี) ส่งมาให้เมื่อวาน

เมื่อแน่ใจว่าไม่ผิดที่ ชายหนุ่มก็ถอดหมวกกันน็อคออกมาวางบนหน้าขา ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

โทบี้เสนอจะส่งคนมารับถึงสถานีรถไฟอยู่หรอก แต่เจมี่เองก็มีความตั้งใจแบบในหนังโรแมนติคที่เคยดูสมัยเด็กๆ นั่นคือการได้ขับมอเตอร์ไซค์ลูกรักไปรับแฟนถึงหน้าบ้าน

หลังจากกลับไปเปลี่ยนชุดที่โรงแรม ขับจากตัวเมืองมาประมาณยี่สิบนาที รถของเขาก็มาจอดอยู่หน้ารั้วบ้าน...ไม่สิ...วิลล่าที่ประดับด้วยตราสัญลักษณ์ตัว G และตัว D อย่างงามวิจิตร

หนุ่มผมทองชักรู้สึกกระดาก อยากกลับไปขู่(?)ยืมรถสปอร์ตของคัลลัมเพื่อนรักมาใช้ซักวัน

อย่างน้อยมันก็ดูเหมาะเป็นราชรถให้ 'เจ้าชายน้อย' แห่งนิวาสถานแห่งนี้ มากกว่าเจ้าดูคาติสีดำเงินของเขานั่นล่ะนะ

ก่อนเจมี่จะทันได้ตัดสินใจ ก็มีเสียงทักทายอย่างสุภาพตามสไตล์บัตเลอร์ ดังมาจากเจ้ากล่องสี่เหลี่ยมตรงเสาข้างประตูรั้ว

"สวัสดีครับ มิสเตอร์ กระผมชื่อแอนเดอร์สัน เป็นพ่อบ้านของที่นี่ ไม่ทราบว่ามีเรื่องอะไรให้รับใช้หรือเปล่าครับ?"

เจมี่ตวัดสายตารอบตัว แล้วก็เจอเจ้ากล้องวงจรปิดตรงเหนือหัวประมาณสิบห้าองศา เขาไม่ควรแปลกใจกับการที่วิลล่าแห่งนี้จะมีของแบบนี้ รวมถึงพ่อบ้านด้วย

เขากระแอ้มไอ จัดท่าจัดทางนิดหน่อย เพราะรู้สึกว่ากำลังโดนคนมากกว่าหนึ่งคนเพ่งจ้องอยู่ หน้าตางดงามดูดีอันเป็นจุดขายของเจมี่ช่วยในเรื่องนี้ได้มากพอตัว แค่เขายืนนิ่งๆก็สร้างความประทับใจได้แล้ว

"สวัสดีครับ มิสเตอร์แอนเดอร์สัน ผมมารับโทบี้ตามที่นัดไว้"

"ขอทราบชื่อของคุณได้หรือไม่ครับ มิสเตอร์?"

"เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ครับ"

อยู่ดีๆก็มีเสียงกรี๊ด(?)หลายเสียงหลุดเข้าไมค์ฝ่ายนั้นมา จนฝั่งคนในบ้านต้องปิดไมค์ไปครู่หนึ่ง ปล่อยเจมี่ยืนเกาหัวอย่างงุนงง

นานเกือบห้านาทีจนเค้าคิดว่าโดนกีดกันเข้าแล้วหรือเปล่า บานประตูรั้วระบบแม่เหล็กก็เลื่อนเปิดออกอย่างช้าๆนิ่มนวล พร้อมเสียงเรียบนิ่งของคุณพ่อบ้านคนเดิม

"ยินดีต้อนรับครับ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์ คุณท่านกับนายน้อยรอพบอยู่ด้านในแล้วครับ"

คุณท่านคนไหนหว่า...?

แน่นอนว่าเจมี่เตรียมใจมาเจอว่าที่พ่อตาที่ลือกันหนาหูว่าเป็นดั่งพญางูยักษ์ดึกดำบรรพ์มาเกิด แต่ก็นั่นล่ะ เขายังไม่ได้เตรียมใจจะมาตายตั้งแต่เป็นแฟนโทบี้ได้แค่สองวันกว่าเหมือนกัน

แต่ใบหน้าแย้มยิ้มเย้ายวนใจของว่าที่แม่ยายก็ทำให้คนที่จอดมอเตอร์ไซค์ไว้หน้าประตูใหญ่สู่ตัวบ้าน ใจชื่นขึ้นอีกมากโข

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับคุณอา"

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาประมาณสิบนาฬิกา ไม่เช้าไปจนน่าเกลียด และไม่สายไปจนปล่อยให้รอเก้อ มาตรงตามเวลาที่บอก

เสื้อผ้าหน้าผมเนี้ยบ มาในสไตล์ร็อคเกอร์ชุดหนังเสื้อยืดสีขาวกับกางเกงสกินนี่ยีนส์สีดำเข้ารูป ผมสีทองลงเจลทำทรงเสยเผยรูปหน้าคมสันที่ดูดุดันหากไม่ยิ้ม และดูหล่อทะเล้นเมื่อกดยิ้มหยอกเย้า

ความประทับใจในเดทครั้งแรก ผ่านฉลุย

"โทบี้แต่งตัวอยู่น่ะ เข้ามาดื่มชารอกับอาก่อนแล้วกันนะเจมี่"

ความจริงเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตสีเหลืองอ่อนที่สวมทับเสื้อยืดเนืัอบางนั้นเหมาะกับอากาศที่ยังไม่ค่อยหนาวมากดีแล้ว แต่จู๊ดสั่งให้โทบี้ขึ้นไปเปลี่ยนใหม่ กำชับว่าต้องหาเสื้อตัวที่กระดุมถี่ที่สุดและเยอะที่สุดสำหรับใส่ไปเดทแรกนี้

ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะแกล้งอะไรพ่อหนุ่มร็อคเกอร์รูปหล่อคนนี้เลยจริงๆ สิ่งที่จู๊ดทำไปก็แค่ต้องการลองใจดูเสียหน่อย ว่าลูกชายจะกลับมาในสภาพกระดุมติดครบหริอติดสลับหรือเปล่า

...แน่นอนว่าตอนของเค้าน่ะ ถึงขั้นต้องซื้อเสื้อใหม่ใส่กลับบ้านเลยทีเดียว

คนที่ไม่รู้อะไรเลยว่าโดนทดสอบอยู่ โค้งน้อยๆและเดินตามหลังศาสตราจารย์ดีไปอย่างว่าง่าย รู้สึกได้ถึงสายตานับสิบยี่สิบคู่ที่เพ่งจ้องตรงมายังเขา

มันไม่เหมือนกับตอนโดนกล้องวงจรปิดตามส่อง นี่คือสายตาคนเป็นๆ แบบที่เจมี่เจอบ่อยๆเวลาออกไปเดินโดยไม่ปกปิดหน้าตา และตอนขึ้นแสดง

คนพวกนี้เฝ้าแอบมองด้วยความรู้สึกแบบไหน เจมี่ไม่สนใจ ไม่อยากรู้ด้วยซ้ำ

เค้าก็แค่อยากเจอหน้าโทบี้ไวๆ

แต่เหนือสิ่งอื่นใด ทำอะไรต้องให้เกียรติแม่ของโทบี้ จะมาทำตัวเอาแต่ใจขี้เหวี่ยงไม่ได้เด็ดขาด นี่ไม่ใช่เขตพื้นที่ของเขา

"วันนี้จะพาโทบี้ไปเที่ยวไหนเหรอ?"

จู๊ดถามด้วยรอยยิ้มสดใสเจิดจ้า มือหนึ่งประคองถ้วยชา อีกมือหนึ่งผายมือให้เจมี่ดื่มชาที่สาวใช้รุ่นใหญ่นำมาเสิร์ฟ

ความเป็นคนมารยาทดีทำให้เจมี่เอ่ยขอบคุณไปอย่างสุภาพ แม้สาวใหญ่รุ่นแม่จะไม่พูดอะไรตอบกลับมา เจมี่ก็เห็นว่าหูเธอแดงก่ำน่าดู

"อันที่จริงก็ยังไม่ได้กำหนดตายตัวขนาดนั้นหรอกครับ ผมแค่อยากมาเจอหน้าน้อง อยู่กับน้องให้นานที่สุด..."

พูดไปก็คลี่ยิ้มอ่อนโยนตาเยิ้มหวาน ตามประสาชายในห้วงรัก สองมือประสานกันแล้ววางบนหัวเข่าตัวเองที่อยู่ในท่านั่งไขว่ห้าง

จู๊ดผงกหัวเข้าอกเข้าใจดี สมัยคบกันใหม่ๆ สามีของเขาเองยังมีวันที่หนีซ้อมมานั่งอยู่เป็นเพื่อนเค้าอ่านหนังสือ เพียงเพื่อที่จะได้ใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันสองคนเลย

คนอาวุโสกว่านึกอะไรขึ้นได้บางอย่าง ก่อนจะเดินไปหาใบปลิวตรงเคาท์เตอร์เครื่องดื่มทำจากหินอ่อน เมื่อเจอก็ยื่นส่งให้เจมี่

"หืม? 'งานเทศกาลดนตรีและศิลปะประยุกต์' เหรอครับ?"

เจมี่พลิกใบปลิวโทนสีส้มและทองซึ่งให้บรรยากาศอบอุ่นหรูหรา สถานที่จัดงานอยู่ในพื้นที่แสดงสตรีทอาร์ตกลางแจ้ง ไม่ไกลจากย่านการค้า มีการออกร้านโชว์ผลงานศิลปะและมีกลุ่มผู้รักในเสียงดนตรีมารวมตัวกัน

ดูจากรูปแบบการจัดงานแล้ว เป็นอะไรที่ห่างไกลจากรสนิยมสายร็อคอย่างเค้ามาก แต่ดวงตาสีฟ้าของเจมี่ก็พลันมีประกายวาววับ เพราะคำพูดแนะนำของคนเป็นแม่

"โทบี้น่ะชอบงานศิลปะมากๆเลยนะ ตั้งแต่เด็ก พ่อเค้าก็ชอบอุ้มไปเที่ยวอาร์ตแกลอรี่อยู่บ่อยๆ ฝีมือวาดรูปก็เก่งใช่ย่อยด้วย ถ้าวันนี้ไม่มีโปรแกรมอะไร ก็ลองไปที่นี่ดูสิ"

คำชี้แนะจากต้นแบบร่างโคลน...เอ๊ย แม่ของโทบี้ ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จะเมินเฉยได้

เจมี่ส่งยิ้มขอบคุณผู้ใหญ่ใจดี สนทนาพาทีเรื่องลมฟ้าอากาศและการเดินทางมาจากลอนดอนของเจมี่ เรียกได้ว่าซักละเอียดยิ่งกว่าให้สัมภาษณ์สื่อบางเจ้าเสียอีก แต่คนอ่อนวัยกว่ายิ่งกว่าเต็มใจที่จะได้ตอบ

ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์เป็นคนพูดเก่ง มีจังหวะจะโคนลงน้ำหนักได้น่าสนใจ เจมี่พอจะเข้าใจขึ้นมาแล้วว่าทำไมชายผู้นี้ถึงได้ฉายาว่า อาจารย์ผู้เป็นที่รักแห่งเคมบริดจ์

นี่ถ้าโทบี้โตมาเป็นเหมือนแม่ล่ะก็ ชีวิตนี้เจมี่ก็โงหัวขึ้นมาจากหลุมรักฝังลึกนี้ไม่ได้แน่นอน

"แบ๊ก! แบ๊ก!"

เสียงเห่าของเจ้าหมาน้อยยอร์กเชียร์-เทอเรีย เป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้คนที่กำลังสนทนากันอยู่ทั้งสองหันไปสนใจต้นทาง

เจ้าฟอว์คที่เดินประกบด้านข้างกับนายน้อยของบ้านกรินเดลวัลด์-ดัมเบิลดอร์ ออกนำไปไกลเมื่อเห็นแขกผู้มาใหม่ และตะกายขากางเกงเจมี่

ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มจำเจ้าหมาน้อยได้ทันที

นี่คือเจ้าตัวดีที่ได้นอนอิงแอบบนเตียงเดียวกับโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ทุกค่ำคืน

เจมี่รู้ดีว่าการมามัวแต่อิจฉาหมา มันโคตรจะไม่เข้าท่า แต่เค้าห้ามความรู้สึกบ้าๆนี่ไม่ได้เลย

ถึงใจจะริษยาแทบเผาเจ้าหมาน้อยเป็นผุยผง มือที่ส่งไปลูบหัวเจ้าหมาที่โชคดีที่สุดในโลกก็ยังอ่อนโยนตามประสาคนรักหมา

"ขอโทษที่ทำให้รอนานนะครับ"

เมื่อโทบี้เอ่ยปากอย่างเขินๆและรู้สึกผิด สายตาของเจมี่ก็หันควับกลับไปหาพ่ออีรอสผมแดงแสนเสน่หา

โทบี้สวมเชิร์ตสีฟ้าอ่อนลายทางขาว เป็นโทนที่เข้ากับสีตาเจมี่ มีกระดุมเป็นแผงบริเวณข้อมือและปกเสื้อ ตรงคอเสื้อยังร้อยเชือกเส้นเล็กสีดำ คล้องไว้เป็นโบว์เส้นบางเหมือนเส้นร่างของผีเสื้อ กางเกงขายาวเข้ารูปสีน้ำตาลอ่อน เรียบง่ายแต่ดูดี

แต่ถึงจะแต่งตัวด้วยเพชรนิลจินดา ในความคิดของพ่อคนคลั่งรัก รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าหวานสวยของโทบี้ก็ยังเปล่งประกายเจิดจรัสยิ่งกว่า

"ดูสิ ฟอว์คชอบพี่จริงๆด้วยล่ะ มันไม่เคยตะกายหาใครก่อนแบบนี้เลยนะ~"

โทบี้เล่าไปพลาง ก้มลงมาลูบหัวเจ้าฟอว์คไปพลาง

เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มยืดตัวกลับขึ้นยืน หัวที่ปรกคลุมไปด้วยเส้นผมสีแดงเพลิงก็เลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้จนเจมี่สอดแขนกอบรอบเอวอีกฝ่ายได้

ยิ่งแม่ยายส่งยิ้มหยอกเย้า เขาก็ยิ่งทำเป็นมองไม่เห็น เนียนวางมือบนเอวโทบี้ต่อไป

"แล้วเจ้าของฟอว์คชอบพี่เหมือนกันหรือเปล่าล่ะครับ?"

แกล้งกระซิบหยอกใกล้ๆหู พอโทบี้หันมาทำตาโตใส่ ปากเจมี่ก็จะบังเอิญชนโดนแก้มพอดี คนที่โดนทำให้เขินทั้งคำพูดและการกระทำก็เลยได้แต่อ้าปากค้าง ทำหน้าตลกๆใส่ร็อคสตาร์ผมทองต่อหน้าแม่และคนรับใช้บางส่วน

ถึงตอนงานปฐมนิเทศ โทบี้จะไม่ตะขิดตะขวงใจอะไรกับแผนบังเอิญปากชนแก้ม แต่ตอนนี้ไม่เหมือนกันแล้ว นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใสของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์มันฟ้องชัดโต้งว่ามีเลศนัย

"ม๊าดูสิ พี่เจมี่แกล้งผม!"

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ไม่ใช่เด็กขี้ฟ้อง ออกจะชอบหาทางจัดการปัญหาทุกอย่างด้วยตัวเอง แต่เมื่อปัญหากวนใจที่ว่าเป็นหนุ่มผมทองนัยน์ตาสีฟ้า ดีกรีร็อคเกอร์ชื่อดังอนาคตไกลของประเทศ คนเก่งของม๊าจู๊ดก็ดูจะไปไม่เป็นเลย

คนเป็นแม่ไม่แสดงความเห็นใดๆ แต่ตาคู่สวยมองเด็กสองคนยืนเคียงข้างกัน หยอกกันเป็นพักๆ ยิ้มให้กันออกบ่อย มันพาลให้หัวใจของเขาอิ่มเอม

จู๊ดอยากให้สามีของเขาได้เห็น ว่าลูกโทบี้ดูมีความสุขแค่ไหน

แต่อีกใจนึกเสียวสันหลังวาบขึ้นมาหน่อยๆ ว่าแทนที่จะซาบซึ้งใจ จอห์นของเค้าอาจจะกระอักเลือดแทน

"เอาเถอะเด็กๆ จะไปก็รีบไปเถอะ เดี๋ยวจะมืดค่ำซะก่อน"

คุณม๊าเอ่ยขัดการเถียงกันงุ้งงิ้ง(?)ของเจ้าเด็กสองคนที่เหมือนภาพสะท้อนของตัวเค้ากับจอห์นในอดีต โทบี้อ้าปากร้องอ๋อเหมือนเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้

"พี่ยังไม่บอกเลยว่าเราจะไปไหนกัน"

คนอาวุโสกว่ากดจมูกลงตรงขมับคนข้างตัวทีนึง ก่อนจะตอบด้วยเสียงนุ่มนวล มือขาวเล่นผมหยิกสีแดงของแฟนหนุ่ม

"ไปที่ที่โทบี้น่าจะชอบไง"

เมื่อโทบี้เอียงคอมอง เจมี่ก็ส่งใบปลิวงานให้ รอยยิ้มระรื่นชื่นสุขปรากฏบนใบหน้าของพ่อเทพบุตรอีรอส ท่าทางดีอกดีใจของโทบี้ทำให้เจมี่ บาวเวอร์หันไปทำมือตะเบ๊ใส่ว่าที่แม่ยายหนึ่งที

แถมว่าที่แม่ยายยังขี้เล่นกว่าที่คิด ขยิบตาตอบกลับมาด้วยแหน่ะ!

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ชื่อตอนนี้มันคือการร่วมมือกันของแม่ยายและลูกเขยจริงๆค่ะ 
> 
> เชียร์เต็มอัตราศึก แต่ก็ยังมีมุมขอแกล้งขอหยอกดูบ้าง ที่ขาดไม่ได้คือการบรัฟด้วยเรื่องตัวเองในใจนะคะ 55555555
> 
> แล้วเจอกันตอนหน้า กับเดทแรกสุดโรแมนติกของคู่เอกของเราค่า~


	34. Chapter 33 : This is Our 1st date

รถมอเตอร์ไซด์ดูคาติสีดำเงินมาจอดอยู่หน้าทางเข้างานอีเว้นต์พิเศษนี้ในเวลาที่ผู้คนเริ่มหนาตา ส่วนมากเป็นคนมีอายุที่อยากรำลึกความหลังและกลิ่นอายของอดีตผ่านงานศิลปะและเสียงดนตรี แทบไม่ค่อยมีเด็กวัยรุ่นวัยประมาณพวกเขาเลย

เจมี่กลับคิดว่ามันเป็นโอกาสดี ยิ่งมีแต่รุ่นผู้ใหญ่ ยิ่งหมายความว่าโอกาสที่จะมีใครจำเขากับโทบี้ได้ จะน้อยตามไปด้วย

ถึงเจมี่ไม่ถือสาอะไรกับการถูกแอบถ่ายภาพ ไม่คิดจะปกปิดความสัมพันธ์ อยากอัพเซลฟี่คู่กันในไอจีประกาศให้โลกรู้เดี๋ยวนี้เลยด้วยซ้ำ เขาเป็นคนในงงการบันเทิง ชินกับการที่คนอื่นรู้เรื่องส่วนตัวของตัวเองมากกว่าญาติ

แต่ว่าที่พ่อตาค่อนข้างเข้มงวดกับเรื่องแบบนี้

เขาคนนั้นใช้เวลากว่า 18 ปีทำให้แน่ใจว่า ความเป็นส่วนตัวของลูกชายจะไม่ถูกรุกราน ปาปารัสซี่ที่แอบตามถ่ายภาพโทบี้ ยังโดนซ้อมปางตายไปแล้วเลย

เพราะงั้นก่อนที่อะไรๆจะไปถึงขั้นนั้น กันแฟนของเขาไว้ให้ไกลจากกระแสโซเชียลให้มากที่สุดเป็นดี

ก่อนออกจากบ้าน โทบี้เลยหยิบเสื้อคลุมสีน้ำเงินเข้มมีฮู้ดมาสวมตามคำสั่งของเจมี่

เจมี่ไม่ได้คิดจะเอาใจว่าที่พ่อตา ส่วนหนึ่งในใจเขาเองก็หวงแหน อยากเก็บความน่ารักของโทบี้ไว้ครอบครองคนเดียวเหมือนกัน

ทั้งขี้หวงและขี้หึงอย่างร้ายกาจ นี่ล่ะคือนิสัยเสียของเจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

พอร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มจอดดูคาติในพื้นที่ที่ทางงานจัดเตรียมไว้ให้แล้ว เขาก็หันมากำชับให้โทบี้ที่ถอดหมวกกันน็อคออกแล้ว สวมฮู้ดคลุมให้เรียบร้อย ต่อให้ลมไม่แรง แดดไม่จัด ก็ต้องสวมปิดไว้

"ไม่เห็นต้องดุเลยนี่ ผมรู้แล้วล่ะน่า"

พี่เจมี่เป็นนักร้องดัง คงไม่อยากให้คนอื่นสนใจเรื่องส่วนตัวมากกว่าผลงานวง เรื่องนี้โทบี้พอเข้าใจได้...ซึ่งความเข้าใจของเด็กหนุ่มสวนคนละทางกับเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ที่พยายามปกป้องไม่ให้หน้าสวยๆของโทบี้ไปโชว์หราบนนิตยสารกอสซิปทั้งหลาย

พอเห็นน้องช้อนตามองค้อนเข้าให้ เจมี่ก็ชักจะไม่อยากสนห่าเหวอะไรอีกต่อไป จะรู้ก็รู้กันไปสิ ว่าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์เป็นแฟนกับโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ แก้วตาดวงใจของร็อคเกอร์ระดับตำนานแห่ง Hollywood Vampires

คิดน่ะคิดได้ แต่ใจหนึ่งเจมี่ก็รู้ว่าถ้าเรื่องนี้แพร่ออกไป กองทัพไฮยีน่าที่มีชื่อเรียกเป็นทางการว่าปาปารัสซี่จะพุ่งจู่โจมตามล่าเขาและโทบี้ ต่อให้ต้องท้าทายอำนาจของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ตาม

เจมี่เลยเลือกที่จะเงียบ ไม่อธิบายอะไรให้คนรักต้องกลัวกับสิ่งที่เลี่ยงได้ ถ้าระมัดระวังพอ

เมื่อโทบี้จะเดินนำหน้าเค้าไป มือขาวสวยของนักดนตรีหนุ่มก็คว้าข้อแขนเล็กนั้นไว้ได้ทันเวลา ไม่สนใจว่าโทบี้จะพยายามยื้อแรงกลับไป

เขาใช้ความเอาแต่ใจบังคับกุมมือประสานกับโทบี้ และตีมาดเข้มขึ้นอีกนิดหน่อย

"จะงอนพี่ก็งอนได้ แต่อย่าเดินไปไหนคนเดียว คนเยอะเดี๋ยวหลงกัน"

โทบี้ยังคงพยายามดึงมือตัวเองออกมา จนกระทั่ง...

"พี่เป็นห่วงนะรู้มั้ย?"

ปกติโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์พูดคำคำนี้ใส่ใครต่อใครได้หน้าตาเฉย ไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าการโดนคนที่ไม่ใช่พ่อแม่ญาติพี่น้องพูดประโยคนี้ใส่ จะทำให้ใจมันพองๆ กล้ามเนื้อบนใบหน้ากระตุกเป็นรอยยิ้มอย่างตอนนี้

หรืออาจเป็นเพราะคนพูดคือคนรักคนแรก...แฟนหนุ่มผู้แสนทรงเสน่ห์อย่างเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

คิดๆดูแล้วก็อาจเป็นเรื่องดีที่สวมฮู้ดไว้ อย่างน้อยตอนนี้มันก็ช่วยบังหูและแก้มแดงๆของโทบี้ไว้ได้บางส่วน

พอเห็นว่าแฟนเด็กไม่พยายามที่จะสลัดมือให้หลุดจากกันแล้ว เจมี่ก็ยิ้มกว้าง

ตาสีฟ้าใสและครามสองคู่มองกวาดไปรอบด้าน ถึงมองคนละทาง แต่มือที่จับกุมสอดประสานนิ้วทั้งสิบเข้าด้วยกัน ยังกระชับแน่น

ขึ้นชื่อว่าเป็นงานเทศกาลดนตรีและศิลปะประยุกต์ แน่นอนว่าต้องมีการแสดงดนตรีและงานศิลปะจากศิลปินทั้งสมัครเล่นและยึดเป็นอาชีพ แถมยังมีหลากหลายเสียจนดูได้ไม่เบื่อ

แดดก็ร่ม ลมก็ดี จับมือเดินเคียงกันท่ามกลางกลุ่มคนที่ไม่สนใจอย่างอื่นนอกจากสิ่งที่จัดแสดงโชว์ ก็ถือว่าเป็นการเริ่มเดทแรกที่ไม่เลวเลย

พอเจอสิ่งที่คนหนึ่งสนใจ พวกเขาก็จะเดินเข้าไปดูบูธนั้นด้วยกัน เป็นช่วงเวลาสั้นๆที่จะยอมคลายมือที่กุมกันไว้

โทบี้ช่างสมเป็นลูกของศิลปิน รู้จักและแยกแยะประเภทของงานศิลปะได้เพียงแค่มองผ่านตา แถมยังแอบกระซิบบอกเทคนิคการวาดเลียนแบบภาพดังๆตามแกลอรี่ด้วย

ในระหว่างที่เจมี่ยืนหน้างง คงรอยยิ้มไว้บนใบหน้า รอคู่เดทของเขาสนทนากับคนขายงานศิลปะอย่างออกรส ตาสีฟ้าใสก็มองไปทางส่วนบูธอื่น

เครื่องดนตรีรูปร่างแปลกตาจากแถบอื่นของโลก ดูน่าลองเอามาเล่น พวกมันดึงดูดสายตาของเจมี่ได้ดี เห็นเขาทำงานเพลงแนวร็อคจ๋าขนาดนี้ ความจริงแล้วเล่นได้หลากหลายแนว สมที่เป็นลูกชายครูสอนดนตรี และหนึ่งในลูกศิษย์ที่เป็นความภูมิใจของรอยัล ฮอลโลเวย์

สายตาของเจมี่หยุดกึกอยู่ตรงแซ็กโซโฟนสีทองและเงิน บอดี้ที่ดูแปลกตานั้นตั้งเด่นอยู่ท่ามกลางเพื่อนของมัน เขาโดนดึงดูดให้เดินเข้าไปหามันจนออกห่างจากโทบี้มากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

พนักงานดูแลบูธเป็นชายแก่ที่สวมหมวกเบเร่ต์สีสันสดใส รอยยิ้มอบอุ่นใจดีและคำต้อนรับอันอบอุ่น ตาเรียวมองสำรวจลูกค้าหนุ่มผมทองที่มองเครื่องดนตรีเป่าลูกรักของเขาอย่างหลงใหล

"ลองเล่นดูหน่อยมั้ยพ่อหนุ่ม?"

เจมี่ได้แต่ส่งยิ้มเกรงอกเกรงใจแล้วส่ายหัว

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมแค่ดูเฉยๆ ไม่ได้เล่นมานานแล้วด้วย"

ตั้งแต่ตัดสินใจทำวง เจมี่ก็ไม่ได้ฝึกซ้อมเครื่องดนตรีคลาสสิคหลายอย่างเหมือนแต่ก่อน ของถนัดของเขาคือพวกเครื่องสายอย่างกีต้าร์ ไวโอลิน เชลโล แต่แซ็กโซโฟนเป็นเครื่องดนตรีที่พิเศษ และครั้งหนึ่งเจมี่เคยตกหลุมรักมัน

พนักงานขายดูจะอ่านความถวิลหาในสายตาของเขาได้ ถึงได้หยิบมันลงมาจากชั้นวาง ยื่นส่งให้เจมี่ที่ส่ายหัวพัลวัน

"ลองดูเฉยๆก็ได้ ผมว่าเธอเองก็อยากให้คุณเติมชีวิตให้เหมือนกัน"

มีหลายคนที่เรียกสิ่งไม่มีชีวิตเหมือนเป็นคนจริงๆ และเจมี่คิดว่า 'เธอ' ที่ชายชราพูดถึงคือเจ้าแซ็กโซโฟนสีทองเงินแสนสวยนี้

"คงไม่ดีหรอกครับ ผมว่า---"

"พี่เจมี่อยากได้แซ็กโซโฟนเหรอครับ?"

คนน่ารักของเขามายืนยิ้มหวานอยู่ข้างตัวตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่ทันรู้ตัว เจมี่อ้าปากจะอธิบาย แล้วก็ต้องเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงสบถเมื่อโทบี้หยิบการ์ดแข็งสีดำเคลือบแพลทตินั่มออกมา

"หยุดเดี๋ยวนี้เลยนะ จะทำอะไรน่ะโทบี้!?"

คนโดนคว้ามือร้องห้าม เอียงคอทำหน้างง ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าตัวเองทำผิดอะไร

"ก็จ่ายเงินไงครับ ทำไมเหรอ?"

ยิ่งแย่ไปกันใหญ่ เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ล่ะอยากจะจับแฟนของเขามาลงโทษที่ทำอะไรไม่บอกไม่กล่าว เขารีบคว้าแบล็คการ์ดมาสอดเก็บเข้าไปในกระเป๋าอกเสื้อของโทบี้ แถมยังตบปุๆให้เรียบ

"ไม่ต้องมาจ่ายเงินให้พี่ เรามาเดทกัน พี่สิต้องเลี้ยงเรา"

คนฟังยังคงไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดี

"ทำไมล่ะครับ เวลาป๊าม๊าไปไหนด้วยกัน ก็เห็นป๊าเป็นคนออกเงินทุกที ผมจะดูแลแฟนของผมเหมือนที่ป๊าดูแลม๊าไม่ได้เหรอ?"

ร็อคสตาร์ผมทองฟังแล้วยิ่งเก๊กซิม

"แต่พี่อายุมากกว่า พี่ต้องเป็นคนจ่าย"

โทบี้ทำแก้มพอง เรื่องอายุเป็นสิ่งที่เค้าหาเหตุผลอะไรมาตอบโต้ไม่ได้ แต่ก็ยังไม่วายแย้ง

"ป๊าก็อ่อนกว่าม๊า ทำไมป๊ายังเป็นคนจ่ายได้เลยล่ะ?"

"ก็นั่นป๊าโทบี้ ส่วนพี่ก็เป็นพี่"

เจมี่อยากจะทำให้คู่เดทที่น่ารักอารมณ์ดีขึ้นบ้าง หรืออย่างน้อยก็ดึงโทบี้ออกจากเรื่องนี้ เลยรั้งมือขาวๆหอมๆมาจูบหนักๆที่หลังมือ

"พี่รู้ว่านายหวังดี แต่ขอให้พี่ได้ทำหน้าที่แฟนที่ดี ดูแลโทบี้ของพี่ด้วยนะครับ"

คนโดนอ้อนขอก็เลยชักใจแกว่ง บริเวณที่โดนจูบดูจะร้อนเห่อขึ้นมา

"แล้วผมล่ะ เมื่อไหร่ผมจะได้ดูแลพี่บ้าง?"

คนอ่อนกว่ายังไม่อยากยอมแพ้อะไรง่ายๆ จนเจมี่หัวเราะน้อยๆ ตาเรียวสีฟ้าสวยส่อประกายวาววับที่พาลให้หน้าร้อนวาบ ระหว่างกระซิบติดใบหู

"เดี๋ยวถึงเวลา พี่จะทอดกายให้โทบี้ 'ดูแล' จนหนำใจเลยล่ะ"

ถึงยังไม่รู้ว่า 'ดูแล' ที่เจมี่พูดถึง มันหมายความว่ายังไง สายตาแพรวพราวและยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มก็ทำเอาโทบี้หน้าร้อนและกระดากเขิน

"ไปกันเถอะ ขอบคุณมากนะครับคุณลุง ผมขอรับไว้แค่น้ำใจก็พอ"

หลังจากคว้ามือโทบี้มาจับไว้แน่นเหมือนกลัวทำหายแล้ว เจมี่ก็หันไปโค้งกึ่งๆขอโทษและขอบคุณผสมปนกัน ชายชราผู้นั้นโค้งน้อยๆตอบอย่างเข้าอกเข้าใจ เก็บเจ้าแซ็กโซโฟนเครื่องนั้นกลับขึ้นหิ้งตามเดิม

โทบี้อาศัยจังหวะที่เจมี่ไม่ทันมอง หยิบโทรศัพท์มาถ่ายเจ้าแซ็กโซโฟนสีแปลกตานั้นสองสามใบ

"พี่ว่าเราไปหาอะไรกิ--- นั่นทำอะไรน่ะโทบี้?"

พ่ออีรอสเดินดินหันมาส่งยิ้มซื่อใสไร้เดียงสา และออกปากว่าเขาอยากกินมิลค์เชค

แต่พอไล่(?)เจมี่ไปทำหน้าที่แฟนหนุ่มที่ดี โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็เดินตรงดิ่งกลับไปยืนหน้าร้านร้านเดิม เขาส่งยิ้มทักทายและขอนามบัตรจากชายชรา

"ช่วยเก็บเธอคนนั้นไว้ให้ผมก่อนนะครับ ไว้อีกวันสองวัน ผมจะไปรับที่ร้านคุณลุง"

หลังจากตกลงเจรจากับคุณลุงเรียบร้อยแล้ว โทบี้ที่นึกสนุกกับการได้(แอบ)ซื้อของให้แฟน ก็ตั้งใจว่าจะกลับมารอที่เดิม แต่แล้วบางสิ่งก็สะดุดตาเขาเข้าเสียก่อน

อันที่จริงต้องเรียกว่าบางคนจะถูกกว่า...

หญิงชราผมขาวทั่วทั้งหัว นั่งมองคนวัยผู้ใหญ่กลุ่มหนึ่งจับคู่เต้นรำตามจังหวะเพลงท้องถิ่นของอังกฤษอย่างสนุกสนาน เธอคนนั้นมีสีหน้าแย้มยิ้มยินดี ปรบมือและโยกย้ายตัวตามทำนอง ต่อให้จะไม่มีคู่เต้นก็ตาม

วินาทีนั้น โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ปล่อยให้หัวใจนำทาง

เด็กหนุ่มเดินเข้าไปด้วยท่วงท่าและรอยยิ้มสง่างาม แววตาสีฟ้าส่องประกายเจิดจ้าราวกับไพลิน ปัดฮู้ดที่คลุมผมหยักศกสีแดงเพลิงลง หญิงชราเงยหน้าขึ้นมองโทบี้อย่างประหลาดใจ

เขาโค้งคำนับราวกับสุภาพบุรุษในงานเลี้ยงเต้นรำ เมื่อกอปรกับรอยยิ้มหวานละไม ก็ยากจะมีผู้ใดปฏิเสธคำขอนี้ได้

"ให้เกียรติเต้นรำกับผมซักเพลงนะครับ มาดาม"

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เดทแรกของทั้งสองคน...แค่เดทแรก เจมี่ก็จะโดนน้องตัดหน้า ทำตัวเป็นป๋าเปย์ซะแล้วล่ะค่ะ เอ็นดูสุดหัวใจเลย 😂
> 
> ช็อตโทบี้เดินเข้าไปขอคุณยายเต้นรำนี่อยากแต่งมาได้ซักพักละค่ะ อยากให้เห็นมุมที่มีหัวใจบริสุทธิ์เยียวยาโลกทั้งใบของน้องกัน
> 
> การเดทยังมีต่อในตอนหน้านะคะ ดีกรีความหวานก็จะยิ่งไต่ขึ้นไปด้วย รอติดตามอ่านกันค่า~


	35. Chapter 34 : This is Kindness

เป็นแฟนกันได้ไม่ทันครบสามวัน เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็ทำแฟนหายแล้ว

เป็นสถิติที่โคตรน่าสมเพชจนร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มหลุดแจกฟักออกมาให้คนแถวนั้นสะดุ้ง

เขาคิดว่าโทบี้ไม่ได้อยากดื่มมิ้ลค์เชคอะไรนี่หรอก น้องก็แค่อยากจะไล่เค้าไปที่อื่นชั่วคราว จะได้แอบไปทำเรื่องที่ไม่อยากให้เค้ารู้

สถานที่แรกที่เจมี่นึกถึงคือบูธขายเครื่องดนตรีเป่าเมื่อซักครู่นี้ แต่ก็ไม่เจอตัวโทบี้ แถมถามให้ตายยังไง ชายชราคนนั้นที่เอาแต่ยิ้มล้อก็ไม่ตอบอะไรซักคำ ก่อนเค้าจะขอตัวจากไป ยังตบไหล่เจมี่แล้วชมว่ามีแฟนดีนะเราน่ะ

ขอโทษทีเถอะ ของแบบนี้เขารู้อยู่แก่ใจดีอยู่แล้วน่า

แต่คำพูดของชายชราก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เขารู้อะไรเพิ่มเติมอยู่ดี

เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็เลยยิ่งเดินวนไปวนมาเป็นหนูติดจั่น เดินแบบไม่ห่วงพื้นรองเท้าสึก

ต่อมาเขาก็เริ่มกระหน่ำต่อสายหาโทบี้ แต่โทรไปก็ไม่รับ นานเข้าก็ยิ่งทำให้เจมี่ร้อนรน บีบแก้วมิ้ลค์เชคแตกคามือ แต่ชายหนุ่มสะบัดทิ้งอย่างไม่สนใจ

เอาไงดีวะเนี่ย แจ้งประชาสัมพันธ์ดีมั้ย?

แต่ถ้าประกาศชื่อจริงออกตามสาย คนต้องรู้แน่ว่าลูกคนดังมางานนี้

เดี๋ยวจะยิ่งวุ่นวายไปกันใหญ่   
มีแต่ต้องวิ่งหาเองแล้วงานนี้!

ก่อนที่เจมี่จะตัดสินใจได้ว่าควรเริ่มจากทิศไหนก่อน เสียงปรบมือเป่าปากเชียร์ก็ดังมาจากกลุ่มคนเบื้องหน้า

ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มชะเง้อคอมองว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง แล้วก็เห็นผมหยิกสีแดงเพลิงโดดเด่นสะดุดตา ณ กึ่งกลางวง

ผมสีแดงต้องแสงตะวันเจิดจ้า...

ตายห่า โทบี้ไม่ยอมสวมฮู้ดคลุมหัวอีกแล้ว!

เจมี่กำลังจะแหวกฝูงชนเข้าไปดึงตัวคนรักของเขาออกมาแล้ว แต่เขาก็สังเกตเห็นหัวสีขาวที่สูงแค่ระดับอก และท่าทีโอบประคองอย่างอ่อนโยน

เดทแรกของพวกเขาเพิ่งเริ่มมาได้ครึ่งวัน โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ก็หนีไปเต้นรำกับผู้หญิงคนอื่นแล้ว

ถ้าหญิงคนนั้นจะไม่ดูอาวุโสเสียยิ่งกว่าพ่อแม่ของเขาล่ะก็ เจมี่ บาวเวอร์มีเหวี่ยงจนแตกฮือทั้งงานอย่างแน่นอน

เหนือสิ่งอื่นใดคือรอยยิ้มมีความสุขของโทบี้

เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าต้นสายปลายเหตุมันเป็นมายังไง ทำไมโทบี้ของเขาไปโผล่เป็นคู่เต้นให้กับคุณยายที่ไม่รู้จักได้

แต่ในเมื่อคนสองคนมีความสุขกับสิ่งที่ทำ แล้วเขาจะทำตัวขวางโลกลบภาพที่ชวนให้ยิ้มตามภาพนี้ทำไม?

ระหว่างที่โทบี้ยังไม่สังเกตเห็น เขาก็หยิบมือถือมาถ่ายวีดีโอ

...นี่คือโทบี้ เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ในแบบที่เขาเพิ่งเคยเห็นเป็นครั้งแรก...

เด็กหนุ่มโปรยเสน่ห์ใส่คู่เต้นสูงวัยด้วยยิ้มหวานซื่อใส ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามงามกระจ่าง ท่าทีสุภาพตามแบบฉบับสุภาพบุรุษอังกฤษ เปลี่ยนลานน้ำพุในย่านการค้าให้กลายเป็นงานเลี้ยงรับรองในสมัยพระราชินีนาถวิกตอเรียด้วยการปฏิบัติต่อคู่เต้นอย่างดี

เมื่อเพลงบรรเลงจังหวะสนุกสนานจบลง ทั้งคู่ก็โค้งให้กันท่ามกลางเสียงปรบมือชื่นชมคู่เต้นต่างวัยที่แสนดึงดูดใจคู่นี้

เจมี่เก็บมือถือลงไปในกางเกง ก้าวย่างอย่างเงียบงันเข้าไปหาโทบี้ที่ยืนจับมือกับคุณยาย

"ขอบใจมากนะพ่อหนู อุตส่าห์เสียเวลามาเต้นกับคนแก่แบบนี้"

หญิงชราผู้นั้นเอ่ยอย่างยินดี มือที่แม้เหี่ยวย่นแต่ให้สัมผัสที่อ่อนโยน แตะแก้มเด็กหนุ่มผู้งดงามทั้งจิตใจและใบหน้า และโทบี้ก็ยอมให้เธอทำตามใจ

"เป็นเกียรติของผมต่างหากล่ะครับ ที่ได้คู่เต้นเก่งๆแบบมาดาม"

หญิงชรายิ่งหัวเราะขำกับคำเรียกที่ทำให้เธอรู้สึกอ่อนวัยลงไปอีกราวๆสามสิบปี แถมเด็กหนุ่มทรงเสน่ห์ผู้นี้ยังรั้งหลังมือเธอไปหอมเบาๆด้วย

"ยังไงก็ต้องขอบใจเธอมากนะจ้ะ ชั้นสนุกมากเลย นึกถึงตอนที่ได้มาเต้นกับสามีที่เสียไปเมื่อสามปีก่อน พวกเราน่ะมางานนี้ทุกปี แต่พอเขาจากไป ชั้นก็...."

โทบี้ประคองหญิงชราให้นั่งลง ดวงตาสีฟ้าหม่นแสงลงเพราะคู่สนทนาของเขาน้ำตาซึมเมื่อคิดถึงคนรักที่จากไป เขากุมมือเหี่ยวๆของคุณยาย ตั้งใจจะใช้ไออุ่นของตัวเองช่วยปลอบประโลม

"ผมคิดว่าสามีของคุณก็คงกำลังมองดูคุณอยู่จากที่ไหนซักแห่งแน่ บางทีอาจจะกำลังหึงอยู่ก็ได้..."

"โถ ตาหนู..."

ประโยคน่ารักๆของพ่อหนุ่มทำเอาคนฟังกลั้นยิ้มไม่อยู่ เมื่อเงยหน้ามองสบตากัน ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามของโทบี้ก็เต็มไปด้วยนัยออดอ้อน

"เพราะงั้นก็ยิ้มเข้าไว้เถอะนะครับ ให้สามีของคุณได้เห็นว่าคุณมีความสุขมากขนาดไหน ถึงจะจากไปไกล แต่คนที่เรารักจะมีชีวิตอยู่ในความทรงจำของเราเสมอ ทำใจให้สบายเถอะนะครับ"

คราวนี้จากที่น้ำตาซึม คุณยายคู่เต้นกลับร้องไห้เสียจนแดงไปทั้งหน้า

"ขะ--- ขอโทษครับ ผมพูดจาไม่ดีเอง!"

โทบี้ลนลานควานหาผ้าเช็ดหน้า แต่ก็มีคนที่ไวกว่านั้น ยื่นทิชชู่ห่อหนึ่งให้กับคุณยาย

พอหันไปมองว่าใครเข้ามาร่วมในวงสนทนาของพวกเขา โทบี้ก็ได้เห็นคนคุ้นหน้าอย่างแฟนหนุ่มร็อคสตาร์ของเขาเอง

"พี่เจมี่!?"

เขาลืมไปเสียสนิทเลยว่าปล่อยให้พี่เจมี่ตามตัวโดยไม่ได้บอกก่อน แต่ต้องเข้าใจสิว่านี่มันเหตุสุดวิสัยนะ!

เจมี่วางมือบนหัวสวยๆของโทบี้ ขยี้มันจนยุ่งเหยิง แล้วจับฮู้ดคลุมกลับขึ้นมาตามเดิม ปล่อยโทบี้ทำแก้มพองมองค้อนใส่คนที่แกล้งตัวเอง ส่วนตัวเจมี่เองก็หันไปส่งยิ้มให้หญิงชรา

"ถ้าแฟนผมทำให้ไม่สบายใจ ต้องขอโทษด้วยนะครับ มาดาม"

คุณยายดูจะลืมนึกไปว่าการที่อยู่ดีๆตัวเองก็ร้องไห้เสียยกใหญ่ จะทำให้พ่อหนูใจดีคนนี้ไม่สบายใจได้ เธอจึงได้รีบเช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาด้วยทิชชู่ที่รับมาจากพ่อหนุ่มผมทองรูปหล่ออย่างร้ายกาจ แล้วอธิบายกับโทบี้

"โถที่รัก ไม่ใช่อย่างนั้นจ้ะ ชั้นร้องเพราะดีใจที่ได้เจอเด็กดีอย่างเธอ ขอโทษนะจ้ะที่ทำให้รู้สึกไม่ดี"

โทบี้ที่เล่นกับปมเชือกของเสื้อฮู้ดแก้เก้อ งึมงำตอบคุณยายไปว่าไม่เป็นไร

เด็กหนุ่มทั้งสองเอ่ยลากับหญิงชราผู้แสนปลื้มปิติกับการได้รับการดูแลเทคแคร์จากคนหนุ่มหน้าตาดีจิตใจงาม

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลมองตามแผ่นหลังคนทั้งคู่ที่เดินเคียงกันไป จนหายไปในฝูงชน

"เป็นคู่ที่น่ารักสมกันดีจริงๆเลยนะ..."

.  
.  
.

"บอกแล้วใช่มั้ยว่าอย่าไปไหนคนเดียว"

พอผู้คนที่รายล้อมรอบตัวเริ่มซา เพราะเดินออกมาตรงส่วนสวนสาธารณะขนาดใหญ่และอุดมด้วยแมกไม้สีเขียว สิ่งแรกที่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ทำ ก็คือตีหน้าเข้มดุน้อง

โทบี้อ้าปากอยากตอบโต้ แต่ความลับที่เขาแอบเจรจาซื้อแซ็กโซโฟนเครื่องนั้นให้เจมี่ ทำให้เขาบอกเหตุผลที่แอบชิ่งหนีไปไม่ได้

สิ่งที่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ทำได้ และรู้ว่าตัวเองทำได้ดี คือสอดแขนเข้าควงกับเจมี่ พิงหัวกลมมนลงกับหัวไหล่ออดอ้อน

ไม่ได้อยากคุยโวหรอกนะ แต่ใช้ท่านี้ทีไร คุณป๊าจอห์นยอมสยบหายโกรธหมดใจเคืองแทบจะในทันทีเลยทีเดียวเชียว

"ขอโทษนะครับพี่เจมี่ ผมจะไม่ทำอีกแล้วล่ะ..."

พ่อหนุ่มร็อคเกอร์ที่ใจอ่อนยวบตั้งแต่วินาทีที่โทบี้วางหัวลงบนบ่า ต้องใช้ความพยายามอย่างมากในการปั้นหน้าดุต่อไป

"คิดว่าแค่นี้พี่จะหายโกรธนายเหรอ?"

โทบี้เอียงคอซุกเข้าหาคุณแฟนมากขึ้นอีกนิด ช้อนตากลมโตสีฟ้าสวยมองร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มด้วยความคาดหวัง

"ต้องทำยังไงถึงจะหายโกรธผมเหรอครับ?"

ในหัวเจมี่มีความคิดติดเรท18+มากมายที่อยากให้น้องทำให้...แต่เขาก็ตบตัวเองกลับมาสู่ความเป็นจริง ว่าเพิ่งคบแค่ไม่กี่วัน กระโดดข้ามขั้นเร็วเกินไปจะทำเอาล้มหน้าคว่ำได้ดื้อๆ

แต่เจมี่ก็รู้ว่าเขาในตอนนี้ทำอะไรได้มากกว่าตอนโดนขังอยู่ในเฟรนด์โซนระยำนั่น เพราะยังไงตอนนี้ก็รู้แล้วว่าโทบี้เองก็รักเขาเหมือนกัน

มันมีวิธีการ 'ง้องอน' สุดพิเศษระหว่างคนรักกันอยู่นี่นะ...

ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มยื่นธนบัตรใบหนึ่งให้โทบี้ ชี้ไปทางร้านขายอาหารและเครื่องดื่มเคลื่อนที่ที่จอดเปิดร้านอยู่ไม่ไกล

"เอาเงินนี่ไปซื้อไอติมมาให้ที"

โทบี้รับเงินมาอย่างงุนงง

"พี่อยากกินไอติมตอนนี้เหรอครับ? เอารสอะไรล่ะ?"

คนตีหน้าดุทั้งที่ใจพองโตกับหน้างุนงงแสนน่ารักของยอดดวงใจ นึกชมตัวเองที่ไม่หลุดยิ้มเพ้อออกมาเสียก่อน

"รสอะไรก็ได้ที่นายชอบ ไปเร็ว"

คำสั่งของเจมี่ยิ่งทำให้คนปฏิบัติตามมีเครื่องหมายคำถามในหัวเพิ่มขึ้นอีก

แต่เขาอยากให้เจมี่หายโกรธหายงอนไวๆ เด็กดีของใครต่อใครจึงผละไปทำตามคำสั่งของแฟนหนุ่มแต่โดยดี

เขากลับมาพร้อมไอติมโคนรสวานิลลา

พอกลับมาตามคำสั่งแรก เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ที่นั่งรออยู่ตรงม้านั่งตัวหนึ่งในสวนสาธารณะ ในจุดอับสายตาแต่ร่มรื่น ก็ออกคำสั่งต่อไปที่ทำให้โทบี้แทบทำไอติมหลุดมือ

_"ป้อนไอติมให้พี่...ด้วยปากนาย"_

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //ฟาดเจมี่ร้อยที
> 
> เอาล่ะค่ะ เฟิร์สคีส is coming soon โปรดรอติดตามชมกันได้เลยค่า


	36. Chapter 35 : This is Our 1st kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สำหรับคนที่คิดว่าเจมี่จะทำโฮมรันได้ตั้งแต่เดทแรก...ยังก่อนนะคะ ยังไม่ถึงเวลา ให้โทบี้ได้หายใจหายคอกันก่อนค่ะ ค่อยๆไปกันนะคะ
> 
> นี่ก็กระโดดไปขั้นล้วงเสื้อกันแล้ว สำหรับเจมี่ที่ฟาดเรียบขึ้นเตียงตั้งแต่คืนแรกถือว่ายอมให้เยอะแล้ว แต่สำหรับโทบี้มือใหม่หัดขับ มันยังเร็วไปอยู่ดีค่ะ
> 
> ...ตั้งใจว่าให้ป๊าจับได้ก่อน ค่อยให้พระนายเค้าได้กันน่ะค่ะ ไม่งั้นเจมี่โดนสังหารตายคาที่แน่นอน 😂
> 
> อีกไม่นานเรื่องนี้คงได้เปลี่ยนจากเรท T เป็น M แล้ว แต่จะยังคงความคอเมดี้ไว้อยู่นะคะ...หวังว่านะคะ ฮือ

เหนือสิ่งอื่นใดในโลกนี้ ความเป็นลูกนักวิชาการที่ทุกอย่างควรมีเหตุผลอธิบายได้ก่อนปฏิบัติจริง เอาชนะความขวยเขินในฐานะแฟนของเจมี่ได้

"...มันทำได้ด้วยเหรอครับพี่?"

คนคีฟมาดคูลบนม้านั่งตัวยาวขนาดนั่งเบียดได้สามคน แทบจะหลุดสบถกับคำถามที่คาดไม่ถึง

โทบี้ของเขาต้องมีปัญหาในการอ่านบรรยากาศแน่นอน ถึงได้พังความโรแมนติควาบหวิวที่เขาสู้อุตส่าห์บิ้วท์ขึ้นมา

แต่ของแบบนี้ปรับเปลี่ยนกันได้ เจมี่เองก็เป็นผู้ชายที่ใจเย็น(?)และอดทน(?)พอ

"ทำได้สิ ตัวอย่างก็มีออกเกลื่อนไป นายไม่เคยเห็นเค้าทำกันในหนังเหรอ?"

"หนังที่ผมดูมีแต่พวกแนวสืบสวนอย่าง NCIS กับแนวพีเรียด GOT สมัยที่เขายังไม่มีไอติม ไม่มีฉากที่พี่ว่ามีกันเกลื่อนหรอกครับ"

ชักสงสัยขึ้นมาแล้วสิว่าบ้านนี้เลี้ยงลูกกันยังไง เขาควรดีใจใช่มั้ยที่อย่างน้อยพ่อแม่ของโทบี้ก็ยอมให้ดูโทรทัศน์ได้น่ะ?!

ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มไม่ได้เอะใจเลยว่าของแบบนี้มันอยู่ที่รสนิยมส่วนตัว และโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็เป็นเด็กที่มีเปอร์เซ็นต์ความโรแมนติคในตัวต่ำเข้าขั้นวิกฤติ...ผิดกับ hopeless romantic อย่างเจมี่ บาวเวอร์

แต่ถึงความโรแมนติคต่ำเตี้ยเฉียดเลขศูนย์ โทบี้ก็ไม่ลืมเตรียมการสำหรับวันเกิดของพี่เจมี่ปลายเดือนหน้า

จะว่าไป...อีกไม่กี่วันก็วันเกิดเราแล้วนี่นะ...

"เอางี้ พี่จะทำให้ดูก่อนครั้งนึงว่าป้อนกันยังไง ตั้งใจนะครับนักศึกษา"

โทบี้ยังไม่ทันล้อเลยว่าพี่เจมี่พูดเวิร์ดดิ้งล้อเลียนเวลาอาจารย์สอนหน้าชั้น เพราะโดนอย่างอื่นดึงความสนใจไปเสียก่อน

บางอย่างที่ทั้งเย็นเจี๊ยบ หวานนุ่มนม

_ไอติมวานิลลาที่พี่เจมี่เพิ่งกัดเข้าปากไปเมื่อซักครู่นี้_

"..!!.."

เจมี่เหมือนรู้ว่ามือไม้โทบี้จะสั่น เพราะมือสวยของคุณนักดนตรีจับไอติมโคนด้วยการทาบกุมบนมือของโทบี้ อีกมือจับคางคนไม่รู้ประสาให้เอียงได้องศาที่พอใจ

โทบี้ไม่รู้จะเอามือไว้ตรงไหนดี เลยเลือกที่จะวางแปะบนไหล่เจมี่ซึ่งสอดแขนโอบรอบเอวของเขาอย่างเชื่องช้า บรรจงไล้ชวนวาบหวิว

ถึงมือที่สัมผัสจะค่อยเป็นค่อยไป ปากอิ่มที่ทาบประกบลงมา กลับไม่ยอมให้ได้พักหายใจ

ดื้อดึง ดึงดูด ดุดัน

ครอบงำสติรับรู้ทุกห้วงขณะจิตของโทบี้ไปจนแทบหลอมละลาย

ลิ้นอุ่นที่กวาดส่งไอติมวานิลลาเข้ามาในปากโทบี้ราวกับมีชีวิตในตัวของมันเอง เหมือนงูที่ปล่อยพิษจนทั่วทั้งร่างของโทบี้ร้อนผ่าวสั่นสะท้าน

เป็นความรู้สึกที่ไม่เคยสัมผัส และมันดีมากจนไม่อยากให้สิ้นสุด

ผนังเนื้ออ่อนถูกหยอกเย้าด้วยลิ้นที่แสนกระตือรือร้น แม้ไอติมละลายจนหมดแล้วก็ยังอ้อยอิงไล้ไปตามฟันเรียงตัวสวยของเด็กหนุ่มผมแดง

คนสาธิตวิธีการป้อนยอมผละออกเพียงเพราะรู้สึกว่าขืนนานกว่านี้ โทบี้ของเขาคงขาดอากาศหายใจเข้าเสียก่อน

เมื่อกลีบปากฉ่ำเยิ้มห่างกันออกไป เส้นสายสีใสก็ถูกตัดขาด เจมี่เช็ดมันออกให้โทบี้ด้วยนิ้วโป้งอย่างไม่นึกรังเกียจ

จูบแรกของพวกเราเป็นรสไอติมวานิลลา

ไอติมวานิลลานั้นหวานดี   
_แต่หวานได้ไม่เท่าโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์_

"...ทำไม..?"

คนอาวุโสกว่าโอบโทบี้แล้วรั้งท้ายทอยคนที่หน้าแดงแข่งกับสีผมให้ซุกหน้ากับอกของเขา นิ้วเรียวเล่นผมหยิกนุ่มลื่นเหมือนตุ๊กตาและขนแมวเพลินใจ

"บอกแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอว่าเห็นนายทีไรก็อยากจูบจนปากบวมทุกที...?"

แน่นอนว่าโทบี้จำได้ ก็เพราะประโยคแสนเร่าร้อนนี่นั่นล่ะที่ทำให้เขานอนแทบไม่หลับ ก่อนถึงวันนัดเดทครั้งนี้

ทั้งที่ตอนนี้คนฟังก็อายจนแทบจะซุกหน้าหนีโลกทั้งใบอยู่แล้ว คนขี้แกล้งของโทบี้ก็ยังซ้ำต่อด้วยการกระซิบเสียงนุ่ม

"...พี่ต้องอดทนมาตั้งสองเดือนกว่า วันนี้บอกเลยนะว่าถ้าปากนายไม่บวม ก็ไม่ต้องมาเรียกพี่ว่าเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์"

คนคนนี้...ทำไมถึงพูดเรื่องน่าอายได้หน้าตาเฉยขนาดนี้นะ!?

"เอาล่ะ ไอติมจะละลายแล้ว ตานายเป็นฝ่ายป้อนบ้างแล้วล่ะ"

คราวนี้เจมี่ค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าใบหน้าขัดเขินของโทบี้เปลี่ยนเป็นโทนสีที่เอาชนะผมหยิกสลวยได้เลย

เมื่อกี้โดนจูบไปน่ะยังพอว่า แต่จะให้เขาเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มก่อนน่ะเหรอ!?

จะไม่แอดวานซ์เหมือนการเอาคนที่เพิ่งเรียนขับรถได้สามวันมาจับพวงมาลัยวิ่งออกถนนใหญ่ไปหน่อยเหรอ!?

"พี่เจมี่...คือ..."

เจมี่ยักคิ้วรอฟังว่าแฟนหนุ่มของเขาจะเอาอะไรมาเจรจา มือข้างหนึ่งลูบไล้แผ่นหลังโทบี้ อีกมือวางนิ่งบนช่วงเอวบาง

"คือ...ผมไม่เคยจูบใคร เมื้อกี้นี้ก็เป็นจูบแรกด้วย..."

หัวใจร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มพองโตจนคับอก ชอบที่ตัวเองเป็นครั้งแรกในหลายๆสิ่งสำคัญของโทบี้

แต่ถึงจะพอใจ ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะยอมใจอ่อนง่ายๆ

"ก็สาธิตไปแล้วรอบนึงนี่ เด็กหัวไวอย่างนายทำได้อยู่แล้วล่ะ"

ปัญหาไม่ได้อยู่ที่ว่าทำได้หรือไม่ แต่อยู่ที่ความอายของเขาเองต่างหากล่ะ

"คือ...เราทำกันวันหลังไม่ได้เหรอ ตรงนี้มันที่สาธารณะนะครับ"

"ถ้าเรื่องนั้นไม่ต้องห่วง ตรงนี้พี่ดูดีแล้ว ต้นไม้บังตั้งเยอะแยะ ไม่มีใครเห็นหรอก"

ตาสีฟ้าครามค้อนใส่คนที่วางแผนทุกอย่างมาเสียดิบดี น่าจะตั้งแต่สั่งโทบี้ไปซื้อไอติมแล้ว

"คนเจ้าเล่ห์"

ตอนด่ายังน่ารักขนาดนี้ คนโดนด่าก็ได้แต่ยิ้มกริ่มยียวนตอบกลับไป

"อยากให้พี่หายโกรธที่ทำให้เป็นห่วงไม่ใช่เหรอ? ว่าไง ขอแค่นี้ทำให้ได้หรือเปล่า หืม~?"

มีคนเคยบอกหรือเปล่า ว่าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ตอนลุคอ้อนนี่...เหมือนน้องหมาตัวโต

แล้วโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็เป็นทาสหมาเสียด้วย...

เด็กหนุ่มสูดลมหายใจเข้าปอด ยกมือข้างที่ถือไอติมโคนซึ่งยังอยู่ปลอดภัยดี งับมันเข้าปากเป็นคำน้อยๆ แล้วจ้องหน้าคนที่คลี่ยิ้มกว้าง ยักคิ้วท้าทาย

ให้ตายเถอะโทบี้ มีแฟนคนแรกกับเขาทั้งที ดันเจอคนขี้แกล้งแบบเจมี่ บาวเวอร์เข้าให้

แต่โทบี้ก็ไม่มีความคิดอยากเปลี่ยนใจไปรักคนอื่นอยู่ในหัวเลยแม้แต่น้อย

.  
.  
.

ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่น่าภูมิใจเท่าไหร่นัก แต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ เคยจูบกับคนไม่ซ้ำกันมาแล้วอย่างน้อยเป็นสิบ (ไม่นับตอนเมาที่เขาจำอะไรไม่ค่อยได้)

จูบของโทบี้ไม่ใช่จูบที่เร่าร้อนที่สุด ยอดเยี่ยมที่สุด

แต่เป็นจูบจากคนที่เจมี่ต้องการมากที่สุด จูบจากคนที่เขาโหยหา ปรารถนาจากหัวใจ

เขาควรจะดีใจด้วยซ้ำที่โทบี้ของเขาจูบไม่เป็น

แฟนหนุ่มของเขาเอาปากชนกันเบาๆ แล้วค่อยอ้าออกช้าๆ ส่งไอติมเย็นๆเข้ามาในปากเจมี่ แต่เขาไม่ยอมให้ทำแค่นี้แล้วผละออก

มือหนึ่งคว้าข้อพับแขนโทบี้ ดึงให้ขึ้นมานั่งแยกขาคร่อมทับตัก โดยที่ปากยังประกบแนบกันอยู่

อารามตกใจทำให้โทบี้หลุดเสียงครางอือ และเสียงนั้นกระตุ้นสัญชาตญาณผู้ล่าในตัวเจมี่

ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มกวาดลิ้นรับรสไอติมที่ยังติดอยู่บนปลายลิ้นของโทบี้ ดูดดึงรัดพันจนคนเป็นฝ่ายจูบก่อนแข้งขาอ่อนระทวย ต้องยันมือบนไหล่เจมี่เพื่อไม่ให้ล้ม

สภาพที่ขาลอยจากพื้นมันพาลทำให้ใจโหวงวูบอยู่แล้ว แต่วงแขนที่โอบรัดรอบเอวและแผ่นหลังก็คอยประคองตัวโทบี้ระหว่างการ 'ป้อนไอติม' อันร้อนเร่า

เนื้อไอติมละลายหายไปนานแล้ว แต่คนสองคนยังคงไม่ยอมผละออกจากกัน

จูบครั้งแรกนั้นชวนให้ประหลาดใจ เพราะไม่เคยรู้จัก แต่พอได้สัมผัสในครั้งที่สอง โทบี้ก็ปล่อยตัวปล่อยใจไปกับมันมากขึ้น รับรู้ในทุกการกระทำของเจมี่ที่ทำให้เลือดในตัวฉีดพล่านร้อนผะผ่าว

เขาสอดแขนโอบกอดรอบลำคอของคนอาวุโสกว่าเหมือนหาแหล่งยึดพิง หลับตาพริ้มยอมให้เจมี่ครอบครองทุกสิ่งของตัวเอง

มือขาวเรียวปัดป่ายแถวสะโพกบาง บีบคลึงจนโทบี้ชักรู้สึกแปลกๆในกางเกง แถมอีกข้างยังสอดเข้าในตัวเสื้อ สัมผัสผิวเนื้อเปลือยเปล่าของโทบี้อย่างย่ามใจ แตะไล้แบบคนที่เป็นเจ้าของโดยแท้จริง

เด็กหนุ่มผละริมฝีปากออกจะร้องห้าม แต่กลับโดนหมาป่าใต้ร่างรุกไล่ฟัดจูบกันอีกรอบ

เด็กหนุ่มผู้ไม่ประสาเรื่องทางนี้ไม่อาจต้านทานเสน่ห์และความช่ำชองของอีกฝ่าย ได้แต่ร้องระบายความร้อนที่ไหลผ่านไปตามร่างกายที่เหมือนไม่ใช่ของตัวเองอีกต่อไป

ไม่ว่าเจมี่จะแตะตรงไหน ก็พาลทำให้สติหลุดลอยไปไกลขึ้นทุกที

"พี่เจมี่ ไอติม....อื้อออออ...."

โทบี้ร้องห้ามเพราะมือเขาสั่นจนใกล้จะทำไอติมหลุดมืออยู่แล้ว และไอติมเจ้ากรรมก็เริ่มไหลเยิ้มจนเปรอะมือขวาของเขา

แต่นอกจากจะไม่ช่วยแล้ว เจมี่ยังสอดขาขึ้นมาคั่นระหว่างช่วงขาของโทบี้ เสียดสีจนอะไรๆที่ร้อนอยู่แล้วยิ่งลุกพรึ่บเหมือนเติมเชื้อเพลิงให้ไฟทั้งกอง

หนุ่มผมทองโค้งปากเป็นรอยยิ้ม โดยที่ริมฝีปากห่างเพียงไม่กี่เซนติเมตร แค่พอมีช่องให้เขาได้เปล่งเสียงพูดตอบ

**_"ช่างมันสิ พี่อยากกินโทบี้มากกว่าไอติมอีกนะ"_ **

การที่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ทำไอติมร่วงเผละลงพื้นไปทั้งโคน ไม่ใช่ความผิดของใครเลย นอกจากเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์!

.  
.  
.

Tbc.


	37. Chapter 36 : This is Karma

หลังจากไปส่งโทบี้กลับบ้านด้วยสภาพปากบวมเจ่อสมความตั้งใจของเขา เจมี่ที่อารมณ์เบิกบานยิ้มตาเยิ้มมาตลอดทาง ก็ขับรถมอไซด์ลูกรักกลับไปจอดไว้ตรงลานจอดรถของโรงแรมที่เข้าพักในเวลาหนึ่งคืนสองวันสั้นๆนี้

เขาประหลาดใจไม่ใช่น้อยที่เห็นเพื่อนซี้นั่งหน้าเหม็นตูดรออยู่ตรงล็อบบี้

แถมพอมันเห็นเค้าเข้า ก็ตรงดิ่งล็อกคอ ลากตัวออกไปเคลียร์กันตรงสวนของโรงแรม

ร่างสูงใหญ่แผ่ไอคุกคามจนเจ้าหน้าที่โรงแรมนึกห่วงว่าจะเกิดการทะเลาะวิวาทกัน แต่เจมี่ส่ายหัวสั่งทางสายตาว่าไม่มีอะไร ไม่ต้องแตกตื่น

พอเดินลึกเข้ามา มีความเป็นส่วนตัวระดับหนึ่งแล้ว เจมี่ก็หลบหมัดเพื่อนรักได้แบเฉียดไปแค่ปลายเส้นผม...ตรงตามตัวอักษรเป๊ะ

เขาเตรียมใจว่าวันนี้อาจต้องไฟว้กับพ่อตา ตอนไปรับ-ส่งโทบี้ (แล้วพอดีพ่อตาไม่อยู่ โคตรจะขอบคุณพระเจ้าเลยล่ะ)

แต่ไม่ได้เตรียมใจที่จะมาโดนไอ้คุณเพื่อนจู่โจมเลยซักนิดเดียว!

"เชี่ยคัล! เป็นห่าอะไรของมึงวะ!?"

หนุ่มผู้ดีสไตล์อ็อกซ์บริดจ์ถึงขั้นหน้ามืดตามัว รัวหมัดใส่เพื่อนรักที่คบกันมาตลอดชีวิตมัธยมแบบนี้ เจมี่นึกภาพไม่ออกเลยว่ามันไปกินรังแตนที่ไหนมา

ดวงตาสีเขียวขุ่นวาวโรจน์เหมือนอยากจะจับเพื่อนมาบีบคอแล้วโขกกับม้าหินให้ตายจากโลกไป ไอสังหารนั่นไม่ใช่ล้อกันเล่นอย่างแน่นอน

"มึงรู้ตัวหรือเปล่าว่าทำอะไรลงไป เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์!?"

คนซื่อ(เป็นบางเวลา)ก็ส่ายหัวหวือๆ พร้อมกับหลบหมัดหนักๆคุณเพื่อนไปด้วย

"กูทำอะไร!?"

หมัดของคัลลัมวืดไปอีกครั้งจนพ่อหนุ่มสคาร์เมนเดอร์คนพี่ขบฟันกรอดๆ

"มึงทำให้กูโดนไล่ออกจากบ้าน!"

คราวนี้ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มเป็นเง็งหนักกว่าเดิม เขากะพริบตาปริบๆและตัดสินใจรับหมัดของเพื่อนตัวโตด้วยมือเปล่า

"ใครไล่มึงวะ? กูว่ากูแค่ขอให้น้องมึงเปิดประตูโรงรถให้แค่นั้นเองนะ"

คัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์แทบอยากจะตะโกนบอกฟ้าว่าช่วยลงทัณฑ์ไอ้เพื่อนบ้าที่ทำอะไรไม่ถามกันซักคำ แต่ดูท่าว่าเขาจัดการมันเองดูจะเร็วกว่า

เขาคว้าไหล่สองข้างของเจมี่ แล้วจับโขกเข้ากับหน้าผากตัวเองอย่างแรง

คนโดนแทบจะเห็นดาววิ่งวนอยู่รอบหัว เขาเซถอยและล้มลงไปนั่งมึนหนักกับพื้นสนามหญ้า พอตั้งสติลุกขึ้นมาได้ ก็เห็นว่าคัลลัมกุมหน้าผากปวดจี๊ดอยู่เหมือนกัน

ไอ้เชี่ยแม่งเอ๊ยยยยยย ทำชาวบ้านเค้าแล้วก็เจ็บซะเอง

ตกลงมันโง่หรือมันบ้า!?

"ก็เพราะมึงไปหาน้องกูตอนที่กูยังไม่ตื่นนี่แหละไอ้สัด กูถึงได้โดนน้องไล่ออกจากบ้าน!"

หนุ่มผมทองยกมือขึ้นถามราวกับอยู่ในคลาสเรียน

"ประทานโทษนะครับไอ้คุณเพื่อน กูไปหาน้องมึงเพราะมึงยังไม่ตื่น โทรก็ไม่รับ น้องมึงก็ไม่อยากปลุกมึง เขาห่วงว่ามึงจะพักผ่อนไม่พอ แล้วกูผิดตรงไหน ถามหน่อย"

ใจหนึ่งน่ะยินดีที่น้องรักยอดดวงใจห่วงหา แต่ความรู้สึกนี้ก็ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้มาก เมื่อเขาโดนน้องลงประกาษิตมาแล้ว

ชายหนุ่มกุมขมับด้วยมือทั้งสองข้าง อึดอัดคับใจอยู่นานจนสุดท้ายก็ถอนหายใจ ยอมสารภาพตามความจริง

"คือน้องกูเป็นแฟนคลับมึง แต่กูไม่บอกน้องว่ามึงเป็นเพื่อนกู"

"เพราะ?"

"ยังต้องถามอีกเหรอวะ!?" คัลลัมตาลุกวาว "เป็นมึงจะชอบมั้ยล่ะ ถ้าน้องโทบี้ติ่งผู้ชายคนอื่นมากกว่ามึง"

คนที่หึงแม้กระทั่งเจ้าหมาน้อยที่หลับนอนร่วมเตียงเดียวกันกับโทบี้ ไม่มีสิทธิ์แม้แต่จะเถียง

ตอนนี้อาจจะยังพอหยวนๆให้ แต่พอแต่งงานกันเมื่อไหร่ เจ้าหมานั่นได้ถูกเนรเทศออกไปจากเตียงของพวกเขาล้านเปอร์เซ็น

แล้วเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็เผลอออกทะเล...

"มึงฟังกูอยู่หรือเปล่าเนี่ย!?"

"เออๆ ฟังอยู่น่ะ" เจมี่จับตรงนั้นต่อตรงนี้จนได้ข้อสรุปสั้นกระชับและชัดเจน

"คือมึงบราค่อนหึงหน้ามืด ไม่ยอมบอกน้อง น้องจับได้เพราะกูไปโผล่หน้าประตูบ้าน กูผิดเองที่ไม่รู้ว่ามึงไม่บอกน้อง กูขอโทษ"

เมื่อเพื่อนพูดโทษตัวเองขนาดนั้น สำนึกคนดีในตัวคัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์ก็ทำงาน เขาทรุดตัวลงบนม้านั่ง เอนหลังทอดถอนหายใจอีกครั้ง

"ไม่หรอก คนผิดจริงๆก็คือกูนี่แหละ...สมควรแล้วที่เอ็ดดี้จะเกลียดจนไม่อยากมองหน้า..."

สภาพนั่งจ๋อยเป็นหมาหงอยของเพื่อนรักเพื่อนตายคนนี้ ดูยังไงก็ไม่เข้ากับคำแหน่งประธานสภานักศึกษาแห่งเคมบริดจ์เลย

เจมี่เกาแก้มน้อยๆ แล้วทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้างคัลลัม แปะมือลงบนหัวไหล่ลาดกว้างสมเป็นนักกีฬาของพ่อเจ้าประคุณ

"มึงบอกความจริงกับน้องมึงไปไม่ดีกว่าเหรอวะ ว่ามึงรู้สึกยังไง"

"มึงไม่เข้าใจ ความรู้สึกของกูมันผิดบาป เราเป็นพี่น้องพ่อแม่เดียวกัน กูไม่ควรเอาน้องลงมาเกลือกกลั้วกับความคิดสกปรกแบบนี้!"

คนฟังส่ายหัวเบาๆ

"ความรักมันห้ามกันได้ที่ไหน? มึงบอกไปเลยดีกว่า ถามความรู้สึกของน้องมึง จะได้ชัดเจนกันไปเลย ดีกว่ามานั่งคิดเอาเองอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว เจ็บอยู่คนเดียว"

คัลลัมเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเจมี่ที่วันนี้ดูจริงจังผิดหูผิดตา

"มึงว่ากูควรสารภาพกับน้อง...จริงๆเหรอ?"

"กูว่าที่น้องมึงโกรธ ไม่ใช่เพราะเรื่องกูหรอก แต่เพราะมึงโกหกเค้าต่างหาก"

สำหรับตัวเจมี่เอง สิ่งที่เขาเกลียดที่สุดคือการโดนหลอก โกหกปิดบัง ยิ่งคนที่ทำเป็นคนที่สำคัญต่อเรา แผลยิ่งลึกและแสบเข้าไปใหญ่

เขาคิดว่าน้องเอ็ดดี้ที่ดูห่วงใยพี่ชายตัวเอง ไม่ได้มองเรื่องคัลลัมปิดเรื่องรู้จักเขาเป็นประเด็น แต่เสียความรู้สึกที่ต้องมารู้ความจริงจากคนอื่นมากกว่า

"แล้วยิ่งเค้าโกรธมึงมากเท่าไหร่ ก็แปลว่าเค้าให้ความสำคัญกับมึงมากเท่านั้น"

คนเป็นพี่ที่มีใจคิดเกินเลยกับน้อง นิ่งฟังคำพูดของเจมี่เหมือนคนเพิ่งเห็นแสงตรงปลายอุโมงค์ หลังจากเดินอยู่ในความมืดสลัวมาเนิ่นนาน

"....ต่อให้ในฐานะพี่น้องน่ะนะ?"

มือที่วางบนไหล่คัลลัม บีบแน่นขึ้นอีกหน่อย มอบกำลังให้อีกต่อ

"ต่อให้น้องเขาจะให้อยู่ในฐานะอะไร มึงก็จะไม่ทิ้งเค้าไปไหน ใช่มั้ยล่ะ?"

รอยยิ้มของพ่อหนุ่มผมหยิก แทนคำยืนยันที่ชัดเจนเพียงพอสำหรับคู่สนทนา

.  
.  
.

บางที...เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็คิดว่าแฟลตของเขาเริ่มจะกลายเป็นสถานที่สาธารณะให้ใครต่อใครมาใช้ได้ตามใจมากขึ้นทุกวัน

ตอนนั้นโทบี้จะหนีเที่ยวบ้านผับครั้งแรก ก็มาค้างบ้านเค้า

ให้หนุ่มมาส่งกลับบ้าน ก็มาบ้านเค้า

ล่าสุดครับ ล่าสุด คนที่มีบ้านมีช่องใหญ่โตเสียยิ่งกว่าเขาอย่างเจ้าเอ็ดดี้ อยู่ดีๆก็บุกมาที่ห้อง ไม่มีการโทรบอกล่วงหน้า เล่นเอาคนที่กำลังใส่ชุดกระต่ายบันนี่ฟิชเนตสีขาวขนฟูให้คุณแด๊ดดี้ยล ต้องรีบเขวี้ยงที่คาดผมหูกระต่ายออกจากหัว คว้าเสื้อคลุมแล้วออกมาต้อนรับเพื่อนแทบไม่ทัน

พอรับเข้าห้องมาได้ เจ้าเอ็ดดี้ก็ถามคำถามที่ทำเอาเค้าสะอึกเฉียบพลัน

"โทบี้เป็นแฟนท่านเจมี่จริงๆเหรอ!?"

หนุ่มผมดำผู้แสนเย้ายวนตีหน้าซื่อ "บะ--- บ้าเหรอ จะเป็นไปได้ไง เอาที่ไหนม-"

"เขาบอกชั้นเอง" เอ็ดดี้ สคาร์เมนเดอร์กดเสียงเข้ม สีหน้าท่าทางจริงจังจนชวนให้ขนลุกซู่ "เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์คนนั้น มาที่บ้านชั้นเมื่อเช้านี้!"

คราวนี้เป็นเอซร่าเลยยิ่งงงไปใหญ่

"เดี๋ยว ท่านเจมี่ไปทำอะไรบ้านแก?"

หนุ่มหน้าตกกระสูดหายใจเข้าปอดจนไหล่ยกสูงกว่าปกติ แม้แต่ตอนนี้ เขายังรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มในอกและช่องท้องอยู่เลย

"พี่คัลลัมเป็นเพื่อนท่านเจมี่"

โอ้โห ความโลกกลม กลมดิ๊กจนอยากจะขอเป็นลมซักครึ่งวิ

ทั้งที่คิดว่าเพื่อนรักของเขาคงฟินเสียจนสติแตกกระเจิง แต่เอซร่าก็ต้องตาโตเมื่อเห็นน้ำตาร่วงเผลาะอาบสองแก้มของเอ็ดดี้ สคาร์เมนเดอร์

"พี่หลอกชั้น เห็นชั้นเป็นคนโง่มาตลอด..."

"เอ็ด...นี่...ใจเย็นๆก่อน"

ถึงเวลาจริงจัง เอซร่าก็ทำหน้าที่เพื่อนที่ดีได้ไม่มีบกพร่อง เขายื่นกล่องทิชชู่ส่งให้เอ็ดดี้ที่รับมาสั่งน้ำมูกเสียงดังลั่น สลับกับเสียงรำพึงรำพัน

"พี่คัลลัมคงเห็นชั้นบ้ามากที่ติ่งเพื่อนเค้า กรีดร้องบ้าบอร้องเพลงเค้าได้ทุกเพลง ชั้นมันคงดูน่าสมเพชมากเลยใช่มั้ยเอซ ใช่มั้ย!?"

ถึงเอซร่า ดัมเบิลดอร์จะชอบโดนคนหาว่าเป็นตัวแม่ดราม่าควีนอยู่ประจำ แต่ถ้าเรื่องคิดใหญ่คิดไกลออกนอกกาแล็คซี่แล้วล่ะก็ เขายกให้เอ็ดดี้เลย

"บ้าน่ะเอ็ดดี้ พี่เค้ารักแกจะตายไป ถนอมอย่างกับไข่ทองคำ รักจนจะจับทำเมี--"

เสียงกดออดหน้าประตู ขัดการตบเรียกสติเพื่อนรักด้วยวาจาของเอซร่าเข้าเสียก่อน

ให้ตายเถอะ นี่มันจะสามทุ่มแล้วนะ ไม่รู้หรือไงว่าเขาไม่รับแขก!?

เอซร่ากระทืบเท้าเดินพรวดพราดไปที่หน้าประตู ในหัวมีคำพูดเผ็ดร้อนพร้อมจะฉะกับคนมาใหม่เป็นกระบุง แต่พอส่องดูว่าใครมา เขาก็แทบจะอุดปากกรี๊ด

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์!!!!  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้น้องโทบี้ไม่ได้ออกเลย แต่ก็ชื่อโผล่มาเรื่อยๆค่ะ
> 
> ฟิคคอเมดี้เรื่องนี้เริ่มมีความดราม่าเข้ามาแทรกแล้ว แต่ก็ไม่ได้หนัก(?)อะไรมากนะคะ พี่น้องสคาร์เมนเดอร์ก็จะชัดเจนกันเสียทีว่ารู้สึกกันยังไง ปล่อยเค้าคุยไป คงไม่ได้เน้นเยอะค่ะ 😂
> 
> ส่วนอีกด้านนึง... #รัวกลอง คนสองคนที่ไม่ควรมาเจอกันที่สุดอย่างเจมี่และเอซรา ได้เจอกันซักทีค่ะ เย้ ✌️


	38. Chapter 37 : This is Fanmeeting

ถึงจะมาแค่ครั้งที่สอง เจมี่ก็มั่นใจว่าเขาจำบ้านหลังนี้ได้

นี่คือสถานที่ที่โทบี้บอกให้พามาส่งในคืนที่เจอกันครั้งแรก แล้วเขาคิดเอาเองว่าเป็นบ้านน้อง แต่พอได้ไปเยือนคฤหาสน์สุดอลังการของตระกูลดัมเบิลดอร์-กรินเดลวัลด์แล้ว เจมี่ก็ได้รู้ว่ามันห่างกันราวฟ้ากับเหว

จะว่าไป แฟนจ๋าสวีทฮาร์ตบี่บี๋ก็ระมัดระวังตัวไม่เลวเลยทีเดียว

"มึงแน่ใจนะว่าที่นี่?"

เจมี่ถามคนที่ขับรถพาเขาบึ่งมาชนิดที่ว่าคนใช้ถนนร่วมกันต้องสรรเสริญบรรพบุรุษตระกูลสคาร์เมนเดอร์และบาวเวอร์กันจนสะดุ้งไปทั้งคุ้งเป็นแน่ เขารับหน้าที่ถือมือถือที่ลงแอพลิเคชั่น find my iPhone ให้เพื่อนคัลลัม

ฝ่ายนั้นดูไม่ประหลาดใจเลยที่มาโผล่ที่นี่ จอดรถเข้าซองเรียบร้อยดีก็เหวี่ยงเข็มขัดนิรภัยออกจากตัว เล่นเอาเจมี่ต้องรีบเปิดประตูลงจากรถตามมันแทบไม่ทัน

"แน่ใจสิ น้องกูน่ะ เวลามีปัญหาอะไรก็หนีมาหาเอซราตลอด"

ชื่อที่โทบี้พูดถึงบ่อยที่สุด เป็นเพื่อนรักและญาติที่สนิทที่สุด ก็คือเอซรา เครเดนซ์ ดัมเบิลดอร์ เขาหูผึ่งนั่งหลังตรง ก่อนจะส่งมือถือคืนให้เจ้าของไป

"เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์?"

"นั่นแหละ ลูกพี่ลูกน้องเมียมึงไง"

คัลลัมอธิบายลวกๆ เพราะใจยังว้าวุ่นและสนเพียงแต่ว่าจะง้องอนบอกความในใจกับเอ็ดดี้ยังไง แต่แค่นั้นก็มากพอให้เจมี่มั่นใจแล้ว

คนที่ช่วยส่งรูปสวยๆของโทบี้มาให้เมื่อตอนนู้น หนุ่มผู้มีพระคุณคอยเชียร์คอยฟินเรื่องของเขากับโทบี้ ถ้าวันนั้นน้องเอซไม่พาโทบี้ไปผับ เขาก็ไม่มีวันได้เจอพ่อเทวดาน้อยกลอยใจที่ถูกกกเป็นไข่ทองคำในนิวาสสถานสุดหรูมูลค่าหลักล้าน

อยากเจอตัวจริงมาตลอด ไม่นึกไม่ฝันว่าอยู่ดีๆ บทจะเจอก็ได้เจอเลย...!

.  
.  
.

ในขณะที่เจมี่ตื่นเต้นกับการได้เจอหน้าเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ คนที่อยู่ดีๆก็มีไอดอลในดวงใจมายืนยิ้มหล่ออยู่ตรงหน้าประตูบ้าน ก็แทบจะลมใส่มันตรงนี้

"เอ็ด....เอ็ดดี้!"

พอเริ่มหายใจออก (หลังจากเผลอกลั้นไว้พักใหญ่) สิ่งแรกที่เขาทำคือรีบหันกลับไปเขย่าไหล่เพื่อนที่นั่งจ๋องกอดเข่าจนเหมือนลูกกลมๆ ใบหน้าที่ยังมีน้ำตาอาบสองแก้มนั้นดูงุนงง เพราะก่อนหน้านี้เอซรายังทำหน้าหน่ายเอือมอยู่เลย

"แกต้องไม่เชื่อแน่ๆว่าใครมา"

เอ็ดดี้กะพริบตาไล่น้ำใสๆที่คลอเอ่อ ยกมือขึ้นมาขยี้ตาแบบที่ถ้าพี่ชายมาเห็น ต้องเอ็ดเอาแน่ๆ

"ใครอ่ะ?"

เอซราสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกๆ ก่อนจะตอบเพื่อน

"ท่านเจมี่เว้ย ท่านเจมี่ยืนอยู่หน้าประตูตอนนี้เลย!"

พลังอำนาจการติ่งช่างยิ่งใหญ่ จากคนที่นั่งซึมตัดพ้อโลกทั้งใบเมื่อซักครู่นี้ แป๊บเดียวก็ลุกพรวดออกไปถึงหน้าประตูบ้าน

เอซรานึกขอบคุณเอ็ดดี้ที่โผล่มากระทันหันจนเขาไม่มีเวลาเปลี่ยนชุดบันนี่สุดเซ็กซี่ ถึงมีเสื้อคลุมปิดมิด แต่ชุดนี้ก็เป็นชุดที่จะสร้างความประทับใจแรกพบให้กับท่านเจมี่ได้อย่างแน่นอน!

เพื่อนเอ็ดเช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาแล้วกระตุ้นเพื่อนรักเสียงสั่นเครือ

"เอซ แกเปิดสิ แกเจ้าของบ้าน ท่านเจมี่เค้าคงมาหาแกแน่ๆเลย"

เจ้าของบ้านฟังแล้วเควชชั่นมาส์คเต็มหัว แต่รวมๆแล้วก็ฟังเข้าท่าดี เขากระแอ้มไอให้คอโล่ง กดอินเตอร์คอมถามคนด้านนอกไปด้วยเสียงนิ่มๆ

"ไม่ทราบว่ามาหาใครครับ?"

"เอซรา เอ็ดดี้อยู่ที่นี่ใช่มั้ย!?"

เสียงที่ทะลุผ่านลำโพงมากลับเป็นสคาร์เมนเดอร์คนพี่ที่แทรกตัวเข้ามาชิงพูดก่อน และเสียงนั้นก็ทำให้ความตื่นเต้นที่ได้เจอไอดอลอีกครั้งของสคาร์เมนเดอร์คนน้องลดต่ำ ความเจ็บปวดเสียใจท่วมท้นขึ้นมาแทนที่

ก่อนที่เอซราจะได้ตอบไป มือของคนที่ยืนตาแดงข้างตัวก็คว้าข้อมือเค้าเสียก่อน เอ็ดดี้ส่ายหัวร้องขอว่าอย่าให้เข้ามา อย่าตอบอะไร แต่ใครจะไปทำแบบนั้นได้ล่ะ

พี่คัลลัมยังพอว่า แต่คนที่มาด้วยกันนั่นน่ะ ท่านเจมี่เลยนะเว้ย เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์เลยนะ!

"พี่รู้นะว่านายอยู่ที่นี่ มือถือนายมันบอก!"

เอซรากลอกตาขึ้นฟ้าเช่นเดียวกับครั้งแรกที่เจมี่ได้รู้ว่าไอ้เจ้าบราค่อนขั้นวิกฤติรายนี้ถึงกับละเมิดสิทธิความเป็นส่วนตัวของน้องชายด้วยการลงแอฟติดตามไว้ในเครื่อง แต่เอ็ดดี้ดูจะไม่เดือดร้อนกับเรื่องนี้ เหมือนรู้ดีอยู่แล้ว

"กลับไปเลยนะ ผมไม่มีพี่ชายขี้โกหกแบบคุณ!"

"เอ็ด!!"

"คัลลัม มึงใจเย็น ชาวบ้านเค้าตกใจกันหมดแล้ว"

เจมี่คว้าไหล่เพื่อนไว้ พลางเหลือบสายตามองคนข้างบ้านที่ชักจะอยากเผือกเรื่องคนอื่นมากขึ้นเพราะเสียงโต้เถียงระหว่างพี่น้อง

ให้ตายสิ คุณยายที่อุ้มแมวส้มมาดูเขากับโทบี้ปรับความเข้าใจกันเมื่อตอนนั้นยังอยู่อีกเหรอ....!?

"คืองี้ น้องเอ็ดครับ ฟังพี่ก่อนนะ..."

เจมี่ตัดสินใจกอบกู้สถานการณ์ด้วยการเบียดไหล่เพื่อนไปอีกทาง ใช้น้ำเสียงที่ครองใจสาวน้อยสาวใหญ่และหนุ่มหน้าใสได้ทั่วทั้งทวีปเป็นอาวุธ เอ๊ย เครื่องมือเจรจา

ดูเหมือนจะได้ผล เพราะได้ยินเสียงเซื่องๆขานกลับมาจนคัลลัมแทบจะกินหัวเขาอยู่แล้ว

"ครับ...ท่านเจ- พี่เจมี่ ผมฟังอยู่"

ไอ้เพื่อนทรพี ช่วยมึงพูดอยู่เนี่ย ยังจะมายกนิ้วกลางใส่กูอีก!

"พี่เข้าใจว่าน้องโกรธอยู่ แต่เรื่องนี้พี่ว่าเราเข้าไปคุยกันข้างในดีกว่ามั้ยครับ? อยู่แบบนี้พี่กลัวจะรบกวนชาวบ้าน...นะครับน้องเอ็ด"

คนโดนเรียกชื่อน่ะฟินจนลืมว่าตัวเองกำลังมีเรื่องบาดหมางกับพี่ชาย แทบจะละลายโดยที่เอซราเขย่าแขนอิจฉาเพื่อนที่ท่านเจมี่เรียกหาอย่างออดอ้อน

นี่มันฟินยิ่งกว่าตั๋วเข้าชมไลฟ์สตูดิโออีกนะเนี่ย!

"ว่าไงครับ ให้พวกพี่เข้าไปคุยข้างในได้มั้ย?"

คำตอบของเจมี่คือประตูที่ค่อยๆแง้มออกกว้าง ตาสีเขียวใสของพ่อหนุ่มน้อยกระเสน่ห์จ้องกลับมาอย่างเคลิ้มฝัน ทันใดนั้น คัลลัมก็คว้าบานประตู กันไม่ให้คนข้างในชิงปิดหนี และเข้ามาในห้องได้สำเร็จ

นัยน์ตาสีเดียวกันจ้องสบกันนิ่ง คนหนึ่งร้อนเร่า คนหนึ่งเมินเฉย...ทั้งที่มีความเจ็บปวดซุกซ่อนภายใน

หนึ่งก้าวที่ถอยหนีของเอ็ดดี้ พี่ชายคนนี้ก็จะก้าวไปข้างหน้าถึงสองก้าว

เมื่อหนีจนหลังชนกำแพง มือใหญ่ก็คว้าเข้าที่ข้อพับแขน รวบร่างเอ็ดดี้จมหายเข้าไปในอ้อมกอด ต่อให้น้องพยายามดันออก คนอาวุโสกว่าก็อาศัยแรงที่เป็นต่อ บังคับให้น้องยอมรับเขา

"พี่ขอโทษ นิวท์..."

ชื่อเล่นที่เรียกขานกันเพียงคนชิดใกล้ ชื่อที่ไม่ให้ใครเอ่ยเอื้อนนอกจากสายเลือดเดียวกัน ชื่อนั้นทำให้หัวใจของคนทั้งคู่เต้นกระหน่ำ

เวลานี้เขาคือนิวตันของธีซีอุส...

"พี่ขอโทษที่ไม่บอกว่าเจมมันเป็นเพื่อนพี่ พี่ผิดเอง พี่ก็แค่...พี่ทนไม่ได้ที่นิวท์จะรักใครมากกว่าพี่"

คัลลัมสูดกลิ่นหอมคล้ายส้มจากผมหยิกสีน้ำตาลเข้มของน้อง ตระกองกอดไม่ยอมให้มีพื้นที่ว่างระหว่างกันแม้เพียงคืบ

"พี่อยากเป็นที่หนึ่ง ไม่สิ อยากเป็นคนเดียวในหัวใจของนาย..."

คนขี้แยของพี่ชายยิ่งน้ำตาคลอ ดวงตาสีเขียวใสวาววับราวกับมรกตน้ำงาม เอ็ดดี้ฝังหน้าลงกับแผ่นอกกว้าง วาดแขนโอบกอดตอบคนเป็นพี่ชาย

"พี่บ้า..."

คนโดนด่ากลับดีใจที่มีปฏิกิริยาตอบกลับจากน้องชาย ยินดีจนถึงขั้นยิ้มกว้างเลยทีเดียว เอ็ดดี้เชิดหน้าขึ้น จ้องสบตาสีเดียวกันอย่างมุ่งมั่นและจริงใจ

"ถึงผมจะติ่งท่านเจมี่ ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าผมจะรักเค้ามากกว่าพี่เสียหน่อย มันเป็นความชอบคนละอย่าง"

คัลลัมก็ยังวอแวไม่หาย "ไม่ได้สิ เจมี่มันยิ่งเสือร้ายอยู่ พี่จะไปรู้ได้ไงว่ามันจะไม่นึกอยากงาบเนื้อกระต่าย--"

"บางทีพี่ก็ซื่อบื้อจริงๆเลยนะ..."

ก่อนที่เจมี่จะด่าความหยาบช้าสามานย์ของไอ้เพื่อนที่หาเหาใส่หัวเค้าต่อหน้าญาติโทบี้ เอ็ดดี้ เรดเมน นิวตัน สคาร์เมนเดอร์ก็ทำสิ่งที่เกินคาด

...เพราะเล่นวาดคอพี่ชายลงมาด๊วปปากเสียงดังจ๊วบ...

น้องชายหน้าซื่อตาใสของคัลลัมยังไม่หยุดแค่นั้น ปากประกบจูบดื่มด่ำกับคุณพี่ มือก็จับจูงให้เดินตามมาด้วยกัน เอ็ดดี้เปิดประตูห้องนอนแขกของเอซราแล้วลากพี่ชายหายเข้าไป ก่อนไปยังพูดให้ผู้ชมได้ยินชัดถ้อยชัดคำ

"ผมจะทำให้พี่รู้เอง ว่าผมรักพี่ "แบบไหน" เจ้าพี่บ้า"

สองพี่น้องเข้าไปได้ซักพักใหญ่แล้ว แต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ก็ยังยืนอ้าปากค้าง ขนาดสติออกจากร่างก็ยังงดงามราวกับรูปสลักเทพเจ้ากรีก

...หรืออาจจะเป็นเพราะเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์มองด้วยฟิลเตอร์ติ่งอยู่ก็ได้

หลังจากสลักภาพท่านเจมี่รูปหล่อไว้ในเซลล์สมองครบถ้วนแล้ว เขาก็กระแอ้มไอ

"รับเครื่องดื่มอะไรซักหน่อยมั้ยครับ น่าจะ...ยาวเลยล่ะ..."

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เห็นคนขโมยซีนแถวนี้มั้ยคะ 😂😂😂
> 
> ในฐานะที่คัลลัมเป็นคนที่เคราะห์ซ้ำกรรมโหมจนน่าสงสารสุดติ่ง เลยสาดความโชคดีใส่คุณยอดกัลยาณมิตร(?)คนนี้ซะเลยค่ะ เจมี่โดนเพื่อนตัดหน้าไปแล้ว ทำใจดีๆไว้นะยู๊วววว


	39. Chapter 38 : This is a Secret

จากเดิมที่รู้สึกชีช้ำต่ำตมเป็นปมในใจ ว่าทำไมเพื่อนฝูงชอบใช้บ้านเค้าเป็นสถานที่สาธารณะอยู่ก่อนแล้ว เวลานี้เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ยิ่งรู้สึกว่านับวันมันยิ่งแย่ลงไปทุกที

อย่างตอนนี้...บ้านเค้าก็กลายเป็นม่านรูดแบบไม่เก็บค่าเข้าและเช่าห้องไปเสียแล้ว

แต่เอาเถอะ ถ้าการที่พี่น้องสคาร์เมนเดอร์ยืมห้องนอนแขกบ้านเค้าเป็นสถานที่ 'ปรับความเข้าใจ' อย่าง 'ลึก' ซึ้ง มันจะทำให้เอซราได้นั่งดื่มน้ำกินขนมกับท่านเจมี่ที่ชาบูมาแรมปี เอ็กซ์คลูซีฟชนิดที่ว่าลัคกี้แฟนที่ไหนก็เทียบไม่ติด พี่น้องคู่นั้นจะใช้บริการนานแค่ไหนก็ตามแต่ใจเลย

เอซรานั่งหลังเกร็ง ลอบจ้องท่านเจมี่ขวัญใจชาวร็อครุ่นใหม่ด้วยดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มสุกใสใคร่รู้ ตอนเห็นบทเวทีใกล้ๆในผับก็ว่าหล่อ(น่า)ลากแล้ว มาเจอในระยะประชิด เอื้อมแขนไปอีกนิดก็ถึงแบบนี้ ออร่าความหล่อแบดของท่านเจมี่ยิ่งเข้มข้นจนในหัวเขาขาวโพลน ไม่รู้จะสนทนาอะไรดี

แต่เอซราก็ไม่ต้องคิดนาน เมื่อมีเสียงของกระแทกตกพื้น ดังมาจากในห้องนอนแขกที่เป็นเขตควรหลีกเลี่ยงในเวลานี้

"น้องเอซ! เดี๋ยวพี่ซื้อคืนให้นะ!"

เอซราไม่รู้หรอกว่าสองพี่น้องพังของอะไรในห้องนอนบ้านเค้าบ้าง แต่ก็ไม่ได้ขานตอบอะไรไป เพราะเสียงขาเตียงลั่นเอี๊ยดด้านในเริ่มดังขึ้นทุกที เชื่อเถอะว่าพี่น้องสองศรีสคาร์เมนเดอร์ไม่ได้สนใจรอฟังคำตอบของเขาหรอก

จนเมื่อเสียงครางเหมือนแมวครวญของเอ็ดดี้ดังทะลุกำแพงห้องออกมา เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็เดินไปเปิดเพลงจากไอพอดที่ต่อลำโพงไว้ เป็นเพลงใหม่ของ counterfeit เสียด้วย

เจ้าของผลงานถึงกับยิ้มไม่หุบ หลังจากอึ้งกับความก้าวกระโดดของเพื่อนบ้าที่ริอ่านจับน้องทำเมียก่อนเขากับโทบี้จะได้เสียกัน สติที่กระจัดกระจายไปของเจมี่ก็เริ่มกลับเข้าร่าง

"เอ่อ เอซราสินะ?"

เอซรานั่งหลังตรงทันที "ครับ ผมเอง"

"พี่ได้ยินชื่อนายมาหลายครั้งแล้ว ได้คุยกันเสียที ขอบคุณสำหรับรูปโทบี้เมื่อวันนั้นนะ"

คนอ่อนวัยกว่านึกย้อนไปว่าเจมี่พูดถึงอะไร แน่ล่ะว่าเค้ายังไม่ได้ส่งรูปแต่งหญิงให้ท่านเจมี่ และไม่มีทางทำได้เพราะไม่มีเบอร์อีกฝ่าย

แต่แล้วก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่าตัวเองเคยแกล้งอะไรไว้ รูปหกแอคในสวนของโทบี้นั่นเอง

เอซรากดยิ้มซุกซนทันทีทันใด

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ ท่านเจ- เอ๊ย คุณบาวเวอร์ชอบ ผมก็ดีใจ"

เจมี่รู้อยู่ลับๆว่าแฟนคลับแอบเรียกเขาอย่างยกย่องว่า 'ท่านเจมี่' บางทีเขาก็รู้สึกว่ามันมากไป ยิ่งกับคนที่เขาอยากใกล้ชิดแล้วยิ่งไม่โอเค

ลูกพี่ลูกน้อง(ว่าที่)เมียของเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ จะเรียกกันห่างเหินแบบนี้ได้ยังไงกัน?

"เรียกพี่เจมี่ก็พอแล้วล่ะครับ ยังไงเราก็คนกันเอง"

คนกันเอง ท่านเจมี่บอกว่าเราเป็นคนกันเอง  
ฟินจะตายแล้วเว้ยแก ฮือ จาเป็นลมมมมมมม

ขอบคุณตัวเองเหลือเกินที่คืนนั้นหลอกโทบี้ไปถ่ายท่านเจมี่ จนมันโดนพี่เค้าจีบเป็นแฟน!

เอซราข่มความดี๊ด๊าแทบไม่มิด นั่งบิดไปมาไม่กล้าสบตาตรงๆ

"ครับ...พี่เจมี่ ว่าแต่ทำไมวันนี้อยู่เคมบริดจ์ล่ะครับ? ไม่มีตารางซ้อม เลยมาหาโทบี้เหรอครับ?"

เจมี่ยิ่งยิ้มกว้างขึ้นไปอีก "ข่าวไวจังนะ รู้อีกว่าสุดสัปดาห์นี้ไม่มีซ้อม"

"ก็ผมเห็นพี่โรแท็กไอจีพี่แซม เช็คอินที่ลอนดอนอายนี่ครับ"

แม้จะสงสัยว่าโรแลนด์มันพาน้องเค้าไปทำบ้าอะไรที่ลอนดอนอาย แต่เขารู้ดีว่านี่ไม่ใช่เวลาซักถาม เขาข่มความข้องใจนั้นไว้แล้วตอบคำถามเอซรา

"ถูกอย่างน้องบอกนั่นล่ะ พี่มาหาโทบี้ เพิ่งพาไปส่งที่บ้านตอนทุ่มครึ่ง กลับโรงแรมมาก็โดนคัลลัมมันลากมาเคลียร์กับน้องมันถึงนี่นี่แหละ"

คนฟังตาโตทันใด เดี๋ยวต้องไปสอบปากคำโทบี้ซักหน่อยว่าเดทแรกในชีวิตของโทบี้ เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ทำอะไรกันบ้าง

เค้าเชื่อว่าพ่อเสือร้ายฟาดเรียบอย่างเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ คงไม่ทำแค่พาจับมือเดินรอบสวนสาธารณะอย่างเดียวแน่นอน

แต่แล้วเขาก็นึกเรื่องสำคัญขึ้นได้

"ตายจริง นี่พี่ทำอีท่าไหนถึงพาโทบี้ฝ่าถ้ำมังกรออกมาได้ล่ะครับเนี่ย!?"

คนอาวุโสนึกขำความอารมณ์ดีของญาติ(ว่าที่)เมียเหลือเกิน

"พอดีพ่อโทบี้ไม่อยู่ อยู่แต่แม่เค้า ทางสะดวกน่ะ"

พอได้ยินอย่างนั้น เอซราก็ถอนหายใจในระดับเล่นใหญ่รัชดาลัย เปลี่ยนท่านั่งเข่าชิดมาเป็นไขว่ห้าง โชว์เรียวขาที่สวมถุงน่องตาข่ายสีขาวโดยไม่ตั้งใจ

"โล่งอกไปที counterfeit ไม่ต้องหานักร้องนำใหม่แล้ว..."

"อะไรกัน พ่อโทบี้น่ากลัวขนาดนั้นเชียว?" เจมี่ถามขำๆ แต่เอซรายิ่งฟังยิ่งหน้าซีด

"อย่าบอกนะว่าพี่จีบโทบี้โดยที่ไม่เคยได้ยินกิตติศัพท์ความหวงลูกของลุงจอห์น?"

เจมี่ทำท่าครุ่นคิด "ก็เคยได้ยินอยู่ แต่มันน่ากลัวขนาดนั้นเลย?"

เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ ช่างเป็นคนที่ไม่เห็นโลงศพไม่หลั่งน้ำตา...หรือไม่ก็บ้าบิ่นจนไม่สนใจอันตรายใดๆ หนุ่มผมดำตัดสินใจว่าคนคนนี้คงเป็นทั้งสองอย่างผสมรวมกัน

"พี่ต้องเข้าใจก่อนว่าโทบี้น่ะเป็นเด็กที่น่ารักมาก..."

"ตอนนี้ก็น่ารัก"

พ่อคนหลงแฟนเอ่ยเสียงเคลิ้ม เล่นเอาเอซราอยากจะกรี๊ดอัดหมอน ท่านเจมี่โหมดเพ้อรักนี่มันทั้งน่าหมั่นไส้และน่าดีใจด้วยจริงเชียว

"นั่นล่ะครับ แม่ผมเล่าให้ฟังว่าเจ้าโทบี้น่ะเหมือนลุงจู๊ดมาก เหมือนอย่างกับฉบับย่อส่วน แล้วลุงจอห์นเองก็เป็นคนที่มีรักรุนแรงแผดเผาคนทั้งโลก มีลูกน่ารักเหมือนเมียตัวเองขนาดนี้ ก็เลยทั้งรักทั้งหวง"

ข้อนี้เจมี่เข้าใจได้ไม่ยากนัก แต่เขาก็คิดไม่ออกว่าจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จะกกลูกไว้ทำบ้าอะไร? ใจคอจะปล่อยลูกเหงาหงอยอยู่กับหมาบนหอคอยงาช้างไปตลอดชีวิตหรือยังไง?

มันต้องให้ลงมาผจญภัยในโลกกว้าง เติบโตสร้างลูกหลาน กระจายยีนหน้าตาดีสู่สังคมสิถึงจะถูก!

"ก็นะ...พี่ก็พอเข้าใจได้ แต่โทบี้ไม่ใช่เด็กๆ เขามีสติคิดเองเป็น แล้วเราเองก็ใจตรงกันด้วย พ่อโทบี้จะใจร้ายแยกคนสองคนที่รักกันเพราะหวงลูกไว้เลี้ยงเองได้ลงคอเลยเหรอ?"

สีหน้าหน่ายใจของเอซราเหมือนจะบอกอยู่กลายๆว่าจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ ทำได้มากกว่านั้นอีก...ประเดี๋ยวคบไปก็รู้เอง

เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ได้แต่ยกมือเกาหัวไป คนอะไรก็ไม่รู้ ทำหน้าอ๋องยังครองใจสาวน้อยสาวใหญ่ไปจนถึงหนุ่มวัยใสได้เลย

ชาติที่แล้วทำบุญด้วยอะไรมาเนี่ยโทบี้! ทำไมแกไม่ชวนเราทำบ้าง!?

"แปลกดีนะ ทั้งที่แม่เค้าออกจะคอยเชียร์แท้ๆเลย"

ข้อนี้เอซราดูไม่แปลกใจ คุณลุงใจดีของเขา เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่มองทุกสิ่งในแง่ดีราวกับมีวงแหวนเทวดาประดับเหนือหัว แม้แต่ตอนนี้ก็ยังเป็นคนที่ 'แด๊ดดี้' ของเขาชื่นชม

"คุณลุงเป็นคนใจดีแบบนั้นมาแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้วล่ะครับ เพราะงั้น...ถึงได้เป็นที่หนึ่งมาตลอด"

ถ้าต้องโดนเอาไปเทียบกับคนที่สะอาดบริสุทธิ์ไปจนถึงหัวใจอย่างคุณลุงจู๊ดของเขาล่ะก็ เด็กที่เที่ยวเล่นตระเวณราตรีตั้งแต่อายุแค่ 16 แบบเอซรา ก็มีแต่พ่ายแพ้หมดรูป

เจมี่ชักรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองแหย่ขาเข้าไปในโซนหวงห้ามหลังเส้นพาดสีเหลืองดำเข้าเสียแล้ว...

"คือว่านะ พี่ถามหน่อยสิ...โทบี้รู้หรือเปล่าว่านายกับมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์...เอ่อ..."

ไม่จำเป็นต้องรอให้พูดจบ เอซราก็เข้าใจทันที

"ไม่มีใครรู้ซักคนครับ แม้แต่ลุงจอห์นก็ไม่รู้" เอซราฉาบยิ้มปิดความวูบโหวงในใจ "ถ้าลุงเค้ารู้เข้า คิดเหรอครับว่ายังจะยอมให้ผมไปไหนมาไหนกับโทบี้ ผมน่ะสกปรกจะตายไป..."

มือใหญ่เลื่อนขึ้นมาบีบที่หัวเข่าของเอซราทันที หนุ่มผมดำไม่รู้ว่าควรจะรู้สึกยังไงดีที่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ แตะต้องตัวเขาอย่างอบอุ่นอ่อนโยนแบบนี้

แววตาสีฟ้าใสทอดมองมาอย่างเป็นห่วงเป็นใย ทำเอาเอซราปัดความคิดอกุศลออกไปจากหัวแทบไม่ทัน

"นายไม่ได้สกปรก คนที่ตัดสินคนอื่นโดยไม่รู้เหตุผลที่คนคนนึงเลือกให้มันเป็นแบบนั้นต่างหาก ที่สมควรโดนดูถูก"

หล่อมากมายให้ตายมายเมโลดี้!!!!

ถ้าแกยังไม่รีบยัดเยียดความเป็นผัวให้พี่เค้าอีกนะโทบี้ เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์คนนี้จะแย่งมาเองจริงๆด้วย!!

ต่อให้ในหัวมีแต่ถ้อยคำและความคิดที่ออกไปทางคุกคามทางเพศไอดอลที่บูชามากเท่าไหร่ สิ่งที่เอซราแสดงออกภายนอกก็ยังเป็นเพียงรอยยิ้มใสซื่อของพ่อกระต่ายขนฟูตัวน้อย

"ขอบคุณมากนะครับพี่เจมี่ ผมดีใจมากเลยล่ะ"

คนสองคนส่งยิ้มให้กันระหว่างที่เสียงคำรามของคัลลัมและเสียงครางสั่นของเอ็ดดี้ ดังกว่าเสียงกลองหนักๆของมือกลองแห่ง counterfeit ต่างคนต่างแก้มแดงขัดเขินจนต้องผละออกจากกันราวกับถือเผือกร้อน

และในตอนนั้นเอง เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ก็นึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าเขาลืมอะไรไป

"น้องเอซครับ พี่มีเรื่องอยากไหว้วานหน่อย"

เอซราเอียงคออย่างที่รู้ว่าองศามุมนี้จะทำให้เขาดูน่ารักมาก ทำท่าสงสัยได้อย่างใสซื่อ ระหว่างที่เจมี่ขยับเข้ามากระซิบใกล้ๆ

"พี่ควรซื้ออะไรเป็นของขวัญวันเกิดให้โทบี้ดี"

รอยยิ้มร้ายบริสุทธิ์วาดผ่านบนใบหน้าที่ทั้งหล่อเหลาและสวยหวานไร้เพศของเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์

"ก่อนอื่น...ผมมีอะไรบางอย่างอยากให้พี่ดูล่ะครับ"

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เจมี่กับเอซราเป็นคาแรคเตอร์ที่แต่งสนุกที่สุดสำหรับเรื่องนี้ค่ะ คือเรียกได้ว่าใส่ความบ้าความป่วนได้ไม่ยั้งเลย พอสองคนมาเจอกันที ตอนนี้ก็เป็นอะไรที่สนุกสนานพอสมควร (สำหรับคนแต่ง) เลยค่ะ
> 
> จริงๆแล้วคู่อาโคลกับน้องเอซในเรื่องนี้ค่อนข้างมืดมนขัดกับภาพรวมของฟิคนะคะ น้องเจ็บปวดกับการที่อาโคลหลงใหลพี่จู๊ดมากกว่าน้อง น้องฝังใจว่าตัวเองแพ้ลุงตลอด ความจริงแล้วอาโคลตัดใจได้ตั้งนานแล้ว แต่ทั้งคู่ไม่พูดกันค่ะ
> 
> ตอนนี้พี่เจมี่ของเราดูเท่ขึ้นมามั้ยคะ 555
> 
> ทิ้งท้ายความงานงอกไว้ท้ายตอนแล้ว มาดูกันค่ะว่าสองคู่ป่วนเจมเอซจะทำให้โทบี้งานเข้าขนาดไหน


	40. Chapter 39 : This is Our promise

รถไฟความเร็วสูงเที่ยวกลับลอนดอนของเจมี่เป็นเวลาบ่ายสามโมงครึ่ง

อันที่จริงแล้วเขาไม่จำเป็นต้องรีบตื่นแต่เช้าผิดวิสัยคนวัยยี่สิบเอ็ดปีในวันอาทิตย์ แต่ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มตั้งใจไว้ว่าจะใช้ทุกวินาทีในเคมบริดจ์ให้คุ้มค่าที่สุด

เขาเลือกที่จะใช้มันกับโทบี้

เขาได้กินอาหารเช้าค่อนไปทางสายกับโทบี้และคุณว่าที่แม่ยาย ณ วิลล่าที่มากี่ครั้งก็ยังแสนหรูหราอลังการเช่นเคย

เขาได้รับการปรนนิบัติจากข้าบ่าวในบ้านโทบี้ในระดับที่ดีน้องๆโรงแรมระดับห้าดาว และสาวเมดที่อายุน่าจะใกล้ๆกัน ฝ่าฝืนคำสั่ง(?)ออกมายื่นขอลายเซ็นและเซลฟี่กับเจมี่ คุณหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านกำลังจะสั่งลงโทษเธอ แต่เจมี่ก็รีบร้องห้าม และกำชับว่าเขายินดีเซ็นชื่อและถ่ายรูปเป็นที่ระลึกกับเธอ

หลังจากนั้นครึ่งชั่วโมงต่อมาก็หมดไปกับงานแฟนมีตติ้ง(?)อย่างไม่เป็นทางการในคฤหาสน์กรินเดลวัลด์-ดัมเบิลดอร์

พอผู้คนชักเยอะจนไม่ได้อยู่กันตามลำพังดังใจอยาก เจมี่ก็สะกิดแฟนหนุ่ม แล้วบอกว่าเราย้ายที่กันดีกว่า โทบี้ที่คิดว่าพื้นที่ที่เป็นส่วนตัวที่สุดคือห้องส่วนตัวของเขา เลยพาเจมี่ขึ้นไปคุยกันบนห้องนอน

ตอนคุณม๊าจู๊ดทราบว่าเด็กสองคนหายไปไหนกัน ก็แทบจะสำลักน้ำชาที่เพิ่งจิบลงคอไปได้ไม่กี่วินาที

แต่กว่าจะทันได้ทำอะไร เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ก็ได้เข้ามาอยู่ในห้องนอนสีเขียวเหมือนอยู่ท่ามกลางแมกไม้เขียวชอุ่มของแฟนหนุ่มเรียบร้อยแล้ว

เขาได้จับเจ้าหมาคู่อาฆาตขังไว้ในห้องน้ำ 'โดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ'

เขาได้เข้าไปสำรวจห้องโทบี้ เจอซีดีอัลบั้มทั้งเก่าและใหม่ตั้งเด่นอยู่บนแท่นวางซีดี คุณนักร้องนำก็เลยให้รางวัลแฟนคลับผู้ภักดีด้วยการจับหอมเสียจนแก้มแทบช้ำ

ถ้าไม่ติดว่าแม่ยายสั่งให้แง้มประตูห้องนอนเอาไว้ล่ะก็ เจมี่คงได้ทำมากกว่าฟัดแก้มน้องให้เป็นสีชมพูโดยไม่ต้องอาศัยบรัชออนตามใจอยากแล้ว

"พี่เจมี่ต้องออกกี่โมงครับ? เช็คเอ้าท์โรงแรมแล้วเหรอ?"

โทบี้ดูจะเป็นห่วงกลัวเจมี่จะตกรถมากกว่าเจ้าตัวเองเสียอีก เด็กหนุ่มหันมาถามหลังจากนั่งเป็นตุ๊กตาบนตักอีกฝ่ายได้พักใหญ่ เจมี่ที่พาดคางอยู่บนไหล่น้องเลยจำต้องผละออกมาเล็กน้อย เพื่อจะได้มองหน้าคุยกัน

"เรียบร้อยแล้ว เดี๋ยวซักบ่ายสองครึ่งไปเอากระเป๋าที่ฝากไว้ที่ล็อบบี้โรงแรมก็พร้อมไปได้เลย"

พ่ออีรอสหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้มอ้อน "ผมไปส่งพี่ได้มั้ย?"

หัวใจของเจมี่เต็มตื้น ปลาบปลื้มกับความใส่ใจที่แม้เป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อย แต่แสดงถึงความห่วงใย ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มชื่นชมคนใจดีด้วยการกดหอมที่ขมับ ก่อนจะไล้ลงมาตรงโหนกแก้มนิ่ม ทิ้งจูบแผ่วเบาดั่งขนนกปัดตรงริมฝีปากอิ่มเย้ายวน

เขาต้องอาศัยความอดทนในระดับสูงมาก ไม่ให้ล้วงมือเข้าไปใต้เสื้อหรือกางเกงโทบี้...และเจมี่ดีใจที่เขาทำมันได้สำเร็จ

คนอาวุโสกว่าจับปอยผมหยิกของโทบี้ไปทัดเก็บข้างใบหู เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงอบอุ่นแว่วหวาน จับคางคนที่ก้มหน้างุดอย่างขัดเขินให้จ้องสบตากันตรงๆ

"รับไว้แค่น้ำใจดีกว่า พี่ไม่อยากให้โทบี้ของพี่ลำบาก"

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าขมวดคิ้วทำแก้มพอง

"ลำบากอะไรล่ะครับ เดี๋ยวให้รถที่บ้านเราไปส่งแล้วรอรับกลับก็ได้"

เขาได้แต่ยิ้มอ่อนกับความคิดของลูกคนรวย ถึงบ้านตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์-บาวเวอร์ จะไม่ถึงกับรวยล้นฟ้า แต่ฐานะก็อยู่ในระดับร่ำรวยกว่ามาตรฐานพอประมาณ อาจเพราะพ่อกับแม่ของเขาแยกบ้านออกมาจากสายตระกูลหลัก จึงไม่ติดกับชีวิตหรูหราอย่างโทบี้

ในจุดนี้เขาไม่คิดจะโทษอะไรใคร ถ้าพ่อแม่เขาเลี้ยงลูกเขามาอย่างดี เจมี่ก็ตั้งใจว่าจะทำให้ได้ไม่ยิ่งหย่อนไปกว่ากัน ไม่งั้นจะโดนเอามาเป็นหนึ่งในข้ออ้างขวางการแต่งงานเอาได้

มือที่ใหญ่กว่าเล็กน้อย ลูบตรงท้ายทอยของคนอ่อนวัยกว่า ไล้ผมหยักศกสีแดงเพลิงอย่างบรรจง ชอบความรู้สึกที่มันไล้ไปกับผิวตัวเอง

"ถ้าโทบี้ไปส่งถึงสถานีรถไฟ พี่ก็จะพาลไม่อยากกลับไปลอนดอน อยากจะอยู่กับนายที่นี่ทั้งวันทั้งคืนเลย..."

คนพูดไม่พูดเปล่า ยังมีการส่งสายตาหวานซึ้งสื่อความคะนึงหาทั้งที่ยังไม่ทันแยกจาก เรียกสีกุหลาบแผ่ซ่านบนสองข้างแก้มของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ เด็กหนุ่มงึมงำตอบกลับไป

"...ไม่ได้นะครับ แบบนั้นเพื่อนในวงกับสตาฟของพี่คงจะลำบาก"

เจมี่รู้ดีกว่าใครว่ามันเป็นเช่นนั้นจริง เขาไม่ได้คิดจะเกียจคร้านกับงานที่ทำด้วยความรักในเสียงดนตรี แต่ก็อยากฟังความรู้สึกของโทบี้ให้ชื่นใจ

"แล้วโทบี้อยากให้พี่อยู่ข้างๆหรือเปล่าล่ะ?"

ร็อคเกอร์ผมทองเอียงคอส่งยิ้มหล่อบาดใจ เคลื่อนใบหน้าเข้ามาใกล้จนปลายจมูกแตะกันเบาๆ ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามค้อนใส่เจมี่อย่างแสนงอน แต่ก็ไม่ได้อมพะนำ ตอบกลับมาจากหัวใจ

"อยากสิ แต่ผมไม่อยากทำตัวเอาแต่ใจ..."

แก้มสีกุหลาบอ่อนเปลี่ยนเป็นแดงเข้มในพริบตาที่กล้าพูดความในใจที่เก็บไว้ในส่วนลึกมาได้ตั้งแต่ก่อนจะรู้ใจตัวเองด้วยซ้ำไป

"เพราะพี่ไม่ใช่ของของผมคนเดียว ผมเห็นแก่ตัวเก็บพี่ไว้คนเดียวไม่ได้หรอก"

เจมี่ล่ะโคตรอยากให้คุณแฟนที่น่ารักเป็นคนเห็นแก่ตัวชะมัด เขาจะได้มีข้ออ้างทำตามความต้องการที่จะได้อยู่ด้วยกัน ผูกขาดกันและกันไปตลอดชีวิต

แต่ก็ได้เพียงแค่คิด เขายังเปิดตัวกับโทบี้ไม่ได้...อย่างน้อยๆก็ควรจะเป็นตอนหลังจากรายงานตัว(?)กับว่าที่พ่อตาแล้ว

ถึงจะยังเปิดตัวไม่ได้ แต่ถ้าเรื่องแง้มๆแอบสปอย น่าจะทำได้อยู่เหมือนกัน...

"เอ ว่าแต่ฟอว์คหายไปไหนเนี่ย? ผมไม่เห็นตั้งแต่เมื่อกี้แล้ว"

คนร้อนตัวรีบคว้าตัวโทบี้ที่นั่งบนตักไว้ก่อน ถ้าน้องไปเจอเจ้าหมานั่นโดนขังในห้องน้ำ ต้องโกรธเค้าแน่ๆ ทางเดียวที่พอจะทำได้คือต้องแอบย่องไปปล่อยเจ้าหมาน้อยออกมาก่อนโทบีัเห็นเข้า

"งั้นนายไปหาตรงระเบียงห้องนะ พี่จะดูข้างในเอง"

โทบี้กะพริบตาปริบๆที่อยู่ดีๆก็โดนอุ้มลงจากตัก แต่เขาอยากหาเจ้าฟอว์คให้เจอก่อน ท่าทีลุกลี้ลุกลนผิดปกติของพี่เจมี่จึงตกไป

แทบไม่ถึงห้านาที เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงเจ้าฟอว์คเห่าเรียกมาจากด้านในห้อง

"อยู่นี่เองเจ้าหนู แอบไปหลบอยู่ตรงไหนหืม?" โทบี้ย่อตัวลงไปลูบหัวเจ้าหมาน้อย แล้วอุ้มมันขึ้นมาหอมซ้ายขวา

คนมองล่ะให้นึกน้อยใจที่เขาต้องบิ้วท์ต้องล่อหลอกแทบตาย กว่าน้องจะยอมจูบก่อน แต่เจ้าฟอว์คนี่ไม่ต้องทำอะไร ส่ายหางดิกๆนิดหน่อย ก็ได้จูบจากพ่อเทวดาน้อยไปครองแล้ว

อย่าให้ถึงทีกูบ้างล่ะ เจ้าสัตว์หน้าขน...!!!

"พี่ไปเจอมันตรงไหนล่ะครับเนี่ย?"

โทบี้หันมาโดยที่ยังอุ้มเจ้าหมาน้อยในอ้อมแขน ช่างเป็นภาพที่ดูแล้วชวนให้ยิ้มอยู่หรอก แต่อีกนัยหนึ่งก็ฉุนกึก เขาเลยเดินเข้าไปคว้าเจ้าฟอว์คที่ไม่รู้สึกตัวว่าโดนหมายหัวจากแฟนหนุ่มของเจ้านาย และเลียมือเจมี่ทำความรู้จัก

เจมี่ลูบหัวปุยๆของเจ้าสุนัขพันธุ์ยอร์กเชียร์-เทอเรีย ตอบโทบี้ไปส่งๆว่าเห็นมันแอบอยู่ตรงโต๊ะข้างเตียง เขาไม่รู้ว่าน้องสนใจฟังหรือเปล่า เพราะโทบี้คว้ามือถือขึ้นมาถ่ายรูปเขากับเจ้าฟอว์คเฉยเลย

แม้จะเป็นศิลปินร็อค แต่เจมี่ บาวเวอร์บ้าถ่ายรูปเอามากๆ จะเอาแนวเซ็กซี่สะท้านทรวงหรือคนบ้าน่าจับมัดก็ทำได้หมด แต่วันนี้เขาของัดแนวสดใสออดอ้อนมาสร้างรอยยิ้มให้โทบี้ก็แล้วกัน

"น่ารักจัง" ตากล้องมือสมัครเล่นยิ้มหวานกับภาพที่ได้มา แฟนหนุ่มของเขาทำปากจู๋และอุ้มเจ้าฟอว์คที่แสนเริงร่ามาใกล้กัน เจมี่ปล่อยเจ้าหมาน้อยลง แล้วยื่นหน้าไปดูภาพบนหน้าจอ

"ส่งให้พี่ด้วยสิ พี่จะเอาไปลงไอจี"

คนไม่คิดอะไรก็ส่งให้ไปตามคำขอ จากนั้นก็เซ็ตหน้าโฮมในมือถือเป็นรูปใบนี้ เจมี่เห็นแบบนั้นแล้วก็อยากได้รูปโทบี้กับเจ้าฟอว์คมาเซ็ตเป็นหน้าจอโทรศัพท์บ้าง

แต่ไม่เป็นไร...อีกไม่กี่วันก็จะมีรูปที่ 'เด็ดกว่านั้น' มาเป็นภาพหน้าจอใหม่ของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์แล้ว

"นี่ก็ใกล้บ่ายสองแล้ว งั้นเราลงไปลาม๊ากันเถอะครับ เดี๋ยวจะตกรถไฟ"

ว่าแล้วโทบี้ก็ยื่นมือน้อยออกมา เจมี่กุมมือประสานกันอย่างนุ่มนวลรักใคร่ ระหว่างที่เดินยังไม่ทันพ้นประตูห้องนอน เขาก็กระแอ้มไอเรียกความสนใจของโทบี้

"พี่คงไม่ได้มางานวันเกิดนาย...วันนั้นต้องอัดเพลงอีกน่ะ"

คนที่จะอายุครบ 19 ปีในอีกสามวันหลังจากนี้ ดูไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อนอะไร ยิ้มสดใสกลับไปให้เจมี่

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ มันเป็นงานนี่นา แค่รู้วันเกิดผมนี่ก็ดีใจแล้วล่ะ"

ชาติที่แล้วเขาอาจจะกอบกู้ชาติ พระเจ้าถึงได้ประทานแฟนที่เข้าอกเข้าใจ แสนดีเสียจนนักบวชยังต้องละอายมาเป็นคู่

ความซื่อบริสุทธิ์ของโทบี้ช่างเย้ายวน...ชวนทำให้แปดเปื้อนจนตัวสั่น

แต่แน่นอน เขาไม่คิดจะเผยความคิดอันน่ากลัวนี้ออกไปให้ใครต้องสะดุ้งเฮือก

"ของขวัญวันเกิดนาย พี่ฝากไว้กับเอซรา ถึงวันนั้นแล้วเค้าจะเอามาให้นายเอง"

โทบี้กะพริบตาพรั่นพรึง นึกทึ่งกับข้อมูลใหม่

"พี่รู้จักกับเอซด้วยเหรอครับ? ไปเจอกันตอนไหนเนี่ย??"

ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มนึกอยากเล่าไปตามจริง แต่ก็กลัวว่าหัวใจอันบริสุทธิ์ของโทบี้จะรับเรื่องความรักต้องห้ามของพี่น้องสคาร์เมนเดอร์ไม่ไหว เลยตัดสินใจที่จะทำเนียนไม่ได้ยิน เปลี่ยนเรื่องไปหน้าตาเฉย

"สัญญากับพี่นะ ว่าต้องถ่ายรูปตอนใส่มาให้พี่ดู"

ลางสังหรณ์เตือนภัยกู่ร้องดั่งไซเรนในหัวของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ เขาหรี่ตาสีฟ้าครามมองแฟนหนุ่มที่ดูจะไม่ยอมเดินออกจากห้องนี้ จนกว่าจะได้คำตอบที่พึงพอใจ

"พี่ซื้ออะไรให้ผมน่ะ?"

เจมี่กดยิ้มร้าย "บอกก่อนก็ไม่เซอร์ไพร์สน่ะสิ"

"ถ้างั้นผมก็จะไม่ใส่ จนกว่าจะรู้"

คราวนี้คนฟังตาโตด้วยความตื่นเต้นทันทีทันใด

"แปลว่าถ้ารู้แล้วจะใส่ให้ดูใช่มั้ย?"

ทำไมพูดไปพูดมา เหมือนกำลังขุดหลุมฝังตัวเองแบบนี้นะ โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์...

"ว่ายังไงล่ะ โทบี้...?"

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าพยายามเฉไฉ "รีบไปเถอะครับพี่เจมี่ เดี๋ยวตกรถนะ..."

"พี่จะไม่ขยับไปไหน จนกว่านายจะรับปาก"

"พี่เจมี่!"

เจ้าของชื่อส่งยิ้มหวานยียวนกับคำเรียกชื่อตัวเองจากปากพ่ออีรอสผมแดง ยิ่งเจมี่ลงไปนั่งไขว่ห้างบนโซฟาในห้องด้วยใบหน้าระรื่น โทบี้ที่ถูกต้อนจนมุมมากขึ้นทุกทีก็ยิ่งปวดหัวจี๊ด

"ก็ได้ ผมจะถ่ายรูปตอนใส่ให้พี่ดู ทีนี้บอกมาได้หรือยังว่าพี่ซื้ออะไรให้ผม?"

เจมี่ลุกขึ้นยืนด้วยท่วงท่างามสง่าจนน่าโมโห เดินเข้ามาหาโทบี้ที่ยืนค้อนตาเขียวใส่อยู่ตรงหน้าประตู มือขาววางบนหัวไหล่ลาดเล็ก แล้วก้มลงกระซิบคำตอบที่ทำเอาโทบี้แทบจะถอนคำพูดเสียเดี๋ยวนี้เลย

_"...ชุดที่สวยกว่าซินเดอเรลล่าสมัยเกรดเก้าของนายไงล่ะ ที่รัก..."_

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ใครอยากตบรางวัล/ตบกบาลคุณพระเอกของเรา ขอให้ยกมือขึ้นค่ะ 5555555555555555555555555


	41. Chapter 40 : This is a Suspect

ระหว่างนั่งรอเวลาเกตเปิดสำหรับไฟล์ทบินกลับอังกฤษในวันนี้ จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็นั่งคิ้วผูกเป็นปมถึงสองชั้น กับสิ่งที่ปรากฏบนหน้าจอ

ตั้งแต่ตอนที่โทบี้แสดงออกว่าชื่นชอบวงร็อค counterfeit จอห์นนี่ก็ได้รับข้อมูลจากนักสืบเอกชนที่ใช้บริการลับหลังคู่ชีวิต ส่งตรงมาเป็นไฟล์รายงานผลที่มีความยาวกว่ายี่สิบหน้ากระดาษเอสี่

เขาพยายามหาความเชื่อมโยงในประวัติของเด็กหนุ่มวงร็อคทุกคนกับโทบี้ แต่นอกจากเรื่องที่ว่าเป็นชาวอังกฤษเหมือนกันแล้ว ก็แทบจะไม่มีอะไรเกี่ยวกันได้เลย

จากที่ได้ลองโหลดเพลงมาฟังดู จอห์นยอมรับว่า counterfeit เป็นวงร็อคสายเลือดใหม่ที่อนาคตไกลวงหนึ่ง สมดีกรีรางวัลการประกวดจากเวทีทั้งระดับเล็กย่อยไปจนถึงระดับชาติ

แฟนคลับมีจำนวนหลักล้าน แถมไม่ได้จำกัดอยู่แค่เด็กหนุ่มสาวที่กรี๊ดกร๊าดหน้าตาหล่อเหลาของคนในวงด้วย

ในเมื่อข้อมูลพื้นเพชีวิตส่วนตัวของเหล่าสมาชิกวงไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรมากนัก จอห์นก็ตัดสินใจใช้แอคลับติดตามไอจีของพวกหนุ่มๆ

จากการทำรีเสิร์ชตามไถไอจีดูจนครบทุกคน ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มใหญ่สรุปความได้ตามนี้

🔘 หนุ่มร่างใหญ่อย่างโรแลนด์กับเจ้าน้องเล็กแซมน่าจะมีซัมติงบางอย่าง

🔘 จิมมี่ดูจะทั่วถึงกับคนทั้งวง ยังไม่ปักใจกับใครจริงจัง

🔘 ทริสตันเป็นพวกชอบอวดเมีย (แถมยังไม่ซ้ำหน้ากันซักครั้ง)

🔘 ส่วนเจ้าหนุ่มเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์...

จากที่เคยแค่ระแวงเฉยๆ เวลานี้จอห์นก็ฟันธงได้ชัดชัวร์ ว่ามันไม่ใช่การคิดไปเอง

ไอจีของเจ้าหนุ่มเจมี่เพิ่งมีการอัพเดท ไทม์โซนของที่นี่กับอังกฤษออกจะห่างกันอยู่บ้าง ทางนู้นดึกมากแล้ว แต่ฝั่งของเขาเป็นเวลากลางวัน

ทว่าปัญหาไม่ใช่เรื่องเวลา

แต่เป็นรูปที่เจ้าเด็กนั่นโพสใส่โปรไฟล์

"ไอ้เด็กเชี่ยนั่น....!!!"

ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มถึงกับหลุดสบถเป็นภาษาเยอรมันตามพื้นเพเชื้อสาย มือที่ถือโทรศัพท์สั่นระริกจนผู้จัดการส่วนตัวอย่างแจ็คสัน สมิธ นึกเป็นห่วงว่าบอสของตัวเองเป็นอะไรไปแล้วหรือเปล่า

"เอ่อ บอสครับ? เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า ทุกอย่างโอเคมั้ยครับ?"

เป็นสิ...เป็นมากเลยด้วยล่ะ

ก็น้องหมายอร์คเชียร์-เทอเรียในรูปที่เจ้าเด็กหัวทองนั่นอุ้มขึ้นมาทำท่าปากจู๋แบ๊วใส่กล้อง คือเจ้าฟอว์คของบ้านเค้า องครักษ์พิทักษ์ตามตัวลูกโทบี้

วอลเปเปอร์สีเขียวลายแมกไม้ที่เป็นฉากหลังของรูป นั่นก็ห้องนอนโทบี้ เขาเป็นคนเลือกให้ลูกเอง ทำไมจะจำไม่ได้

เผลอๆกล้องที่ถ่ายนั่นก็กล้องโทบี้อีกเหมือนกัน

ป่ะป๊าบินมาทำงานแค่ไม่กี่วัน ไอ้หนุ่มขาร็อคหน้าม่อนั่นมันขึ้นถึงห้องนอนลูกจ๋าได้ยังไง!?

อุตส่าห์ถอนวัชพืชอย่างเจ้าเด็กหน้าหมีที่ริอ่านมาตามจีบลูกโทบี้ออกไปได้ ใครจะไปคิดว่าในพงหญ้ายังมีสัตว์ที่ร้ายกว่าแฝงกายซ่อนเร้น

แถมเจ้าพังพอนเจ้าเล่ห์นั่นยังเข้าถึงพื้นที่เขตหวงห้ามได้ในตอนที่เขาอยู่ไกลหูไกลตา

งานนี้ต้องมีไส้ศึกอยู่ในบ้านอย่างแน่นอน!

ไหนจะไอจีส่วนตัวของมันอีก

พอมาลองคิดทบทวนดู เจ้าเด็กนี่มันก็โพสต์อะไรเป็นนัยมาหลายครั้งแล้ว

ทั้ง "กองใจทิ้งไว้ที่เคมบริดจ์" "ถ้าโอนย้ายหน่วยกิจไปเคมบริดจ์ตอนนี้ แม่ต้องตีผมแน่ๆ" "บางทีคนเราก็แพ้สิ่งที่คอนทราสกับตัวเองอย่างสุดขั้ว"

จอห์นนึกโกรธตัวเองที่ป่านนี้เพิ่งจะมารู้ตัว ไหนจะเนื้อเพลงอัลบั้มที่สื่อถึงคนผมแดง ตาฟ้าคราม งดงามดั่งเทพบุตร

ถามหน่อยเถอะว่าคนที่มีผมสีแดง ตาสีฟ้าคราม มีสมญาอย่างไม่เป็นทางการว่าอีรอส และอาศัยอยู่ที่เคมบริดจ์ มีซักกี่คนกัน!?

นี่ยังไม่ได้พูดถึงโพสต์รำพันอีรอสกับไซคีเลยนะ

ยิ่งพูดยิ่งรู้สึกเหมือนความดันจะขึ้น ก็เพราะไอ้โพสต์นี้นี่ล่ะที่ทำเอาเขาครุ่นคิดจนซ้อมแทบไม่ได้

ไอ้ประโยคที่ว่า 'ในที่สุด เราก็เป็นของกันและกัน' เนี่ย อย่าบอกนะว่าไอ้เด็กบ้านี่แม่งแอ้มลูกโทบี้ของป๊าไปแล้วน่ะ!?

"บอสครับ เอ่อ...ทุกอย่างโอเคมั้ยครับ?"

ที่ถามไม่ใช่เพราะเป็นห่วงคุณบอสอะไรหรอก แต่มลภาวะที่คุณบอสปล่อยในอากาศห้องรอขึ้นเครื่องมันชักจะหนาแน่นทรงผลกระทบต่อประชาชนร่วมไฟล์ทมากขึ้นทุกที

ตรงนี้ก็ไม่มีสมาชิกในวงมาคอยช่วยเบรคช่วยปรามได้ซักคน เพราะคนอื่นเค้าอยู่เที่ยวต่อหมด มีแค่คนติดลูกติดเมียอย่างจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์นี่ล่ะที่รีบกลับก่อน

แต่เอาเถอะ แค่คุณบอสยอมอยู่จนครบกำหนดการก็ถือว่าประสบความสำเร็จมากพอตัวแล้ว

"แจ็คสัน"

"ครับบอส!" เจ้าของชื่อยืดหลังตรงทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงเรียก ต่อให้เสียวสันหลังวาบสังหรณ์ใจอะไรบางอย่าง ใบหน้าของผู้จัดการหนุ่มก็ยังปั้นยิ้มสู้

"ให้คนเตรียมบ้านที่ลอนดอนให้พร้อม วันนี้ชั้นยังไม่กลับเคมบริดจ์"

แม้จะมีเครื่องหมายคำถามเต็มหัว แต่แจ็คสันก็ต่อสายหาคนดูแลเพ้นท์เฮ้าส์ที่ลอนดอนของร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มเรียบร้อยแล้ว แต่ก็ยังไม่วายขอถามเสียหน่อย

"บอสมีธุระอะไรที่ลอนดอนเหรอครับ?"

รอยยิ้มแสยะกว้างช่างพาลให้ขนลุกซู่ อุณหภูมิในสนามบินดูจะลดลงไปห้าองศาเซลเซียสในชั่วพริบตา

_"ว่าจะไปเยี่ยนเยียนรุ่นน้องในวงการซักหน่อยน่ะ"_

ทำหน้าเหมือนจะจับหักคอเรียงตัวแบบนี้ กะไปเยี่ยมเยียนหรือส่งไปนรกล่ะครับคุณบอส!?

.  
.  
.

"วันนี้ไม่กลับเหรอ?"

"ครับ คุณชายใหญ่"

หัวหน้าพ่อบ้านผู้ภักดี รายงานต่อเดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ คนที่รับฟังข้อความจากสามีนึกข้องใจจนเผยออกมาทั้งสีหน้าและแววตา เขาพับหนังสือพิมพ์ที่เปิดค้างไว้ที่หน้าข่าวสังคมแล้วเอียงคอน้อยๆ

"แปลก...จอห์นไม่เคยเป็นแบบนี้มาก่อน ต้องมีเรื่องอะไรแน่ๆเลย"

ในฐานะหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านที่ดี ทิม แอนเดอร์สันไม่ควรจะมีความเห็นใดๆ แต่จากการที่เฝ้ารับใช้มาตั้งแต่คุณชายใหญ่ยังไม่แต่งงาน พฤติกรรมของคุณท่านจอห์นนั้นแปลกประหลาดน่าคิดตามจริงแท้

คุณชายจู๊ดครุ่นคิดยังไงก็ยังคิดไม่ตก จึงได้แต่ถอนหายใจ

"เอาเถอะ เดี๋ยวพุธนี้ก็วันเกิดโทบี้แล้ว พ่อเค้าไม่มีวันยอมพลาดหรอก"

บางทีอาจจะเกี่ยวกับของขวัญวันเกิดของโทบี้ก็ได้ พ่อคนนี้น่ะทั้งรักทั้งเห่อลูกชาย ของขวัญปีนี้อาจจำเป็นต้องไปเอาที่ลอนดอนก็เป็นได้...

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับม๊า อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับลุงทิม"

ผู้ใหญ่สองคนยังไม่ทันคิดตก คุณหนูของบ้านก็เดินอุ้มเจ้าฟอว์คลงมาจากชั้นบน เสื้อผ้าหน้าผมสะอาดสะอ้านพร้อมไปเข้าคลาสที่มหาลัย

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับแองเจล่า แอนน์"

โทบี้เอ่ยทักแม้แต่สองสาวรับใช้ที่ยืนรอรับคำสั่งเงียบๆ ใส่ใจสมกับเป็นคุณชายผู้เป็นที่รักของคนทั้งตระกูล

จู๊ดส่งยิ้มทักทายลูกชายที่นั่งตรงข้ามกันบนโต๊ะอาหาร แย้มยิ้มอุ่นละไมจนพื้นที่ตรงนี้ช่างเจิดจ้าด้วยรอยยิ้มเทวดาของสองพ่อลูก

"วันนี้ลงมาสายกว่าปกตินะลูก เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?"

ลูกชายของเขาเป็นเด็กที่มีนาฬิกาชีวิตอันเยี่ยมยอด หัวถึงหมอนตอนห้าทุ่มคือพร้อมหลับ ไม่ค่อยจะอยู่ดึกมากนักนอกจากอ่านหนังสือเพลิน แต่ถึงอ่านจนเลยเวลาเข้านอน โทบี้ก็จะตื่นนอนตอนเจ็ดโมงเช้าทุกวัน

คนอื่นอาจจะมองว่าผิดเวลาไปนิดหน่อย คงไม่มีอะไรนัก แต่จู๊ดในเวลานี้ช่างสังเกตเป็นพิเศษ

เพราะการเลี้ยงลูกตอนที่ยังโสด กับเลี้ยงลูกตอนมีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตนแล้วมันต่างกัน ปัจจัยที่อาจทำให้การใช้ชีวิตเปลี่ยนไปจากทุกทีมีมากขึ้น ในฐานะผู้ให้กำเนิด เขาถือเป็นหน้าที่ที่ต้องคอยเฝ้าดู

อย่างน้อยๆ...นี่อาจจะทำให้ความรู้สึกผิดที่ปกปิดสามีทุเลาตัวลงได้บ้าง

ไหล่ลาดเล็กของโทบี้เกร็งอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

"คือ...ก็...วันนี้ตื่นสายนิดหน่อยน่ะครับ พอดีมีเรื่องให้คิด..."

ลูกชายที่รูปกายภายนอกเหมือนกันราวกับร่างโคลน ก้มหน้างุดหนีสายตาสีเดียวกันที่จับจ้อง จู๊ดเชยคางโทบี้ขึ้นมาเพื่อแก้นิสัยชอบหลบตาเวลาพูด

"ไหนบอกม๊าซิว่ามีเรื่องอะไร?" คนเป็นแม่เริ่มเดาสุ่ม "ใครทำอะไรลูก? เกี่ยวกับเจมี่หรือเปล่า?"

ใบหน้าที่เปลี่ยนจากสีปกติเป็นแดงระเรื่อ แทนป้ายไฟสีเขียวยืนยันคำตอบที่ถูกต้อง

มือเรียวสวยสีทองแดงของจู๊ดละจากใบหน้าหวานสวยราวเทวาของลูกชาย บนใบหน้าที่ละม้ายคล้ายกันมีรอยยิ้มหยอกเย้า

"พี่เค้าทำอะไร ลูกโทบี้ของม๊าถึงมีเรื่องให้คิดจนนอนตื่นสาย หืม?"

โทบี้เม้มริมฝีปาก ช้อนสายตามองหนึ่งในผู้ให้กำเนิด และดูจะเป็นที่ปรึกษาที่พึ่งพาได้ที่สุดในเวลานี้

ส่วนเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์คนทรยศที่แอบเอารูปโทบี้ในชุดเจ้าหญิงซินเดอเรลล่า ตอนแสดงละครโรงเรียนสมัยเกรดเก้าไปให้แฟนของเขาดูน่ะ ตัดเพื่อนตัดญาติได้เลยยิ่งดี!

"ม๊าครับ สมมติว่าถ้าคนที่เราชอบ---"

"เจมี่ทำอะไรลูก?"

เปล่าประโยชน์พูดอ้อมค้อม ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ต้องการคำอธิบายที่ชัดเจนตรงประเด็น โทบี้อ้าปากแล้วหุบกลับลงไปใหม่ ต่อจากนั้นก็ข่มความอายแล้วพูดไปตามจริง

"พี่เค้าบอกว่าจะซื้อชุดที่สวยกว่าเจ้าหญิงซินเดอเรลล่าตอนเกรดเก้าให้ผมเป็นของขวัญวันเกิด"

ประสบการณ์การทำงานในอาชีพนี้กว่าครึ่งค่อนชีวิตเท่านั้นที่ทำให้ทิม แอนเดอร์สัน ยังคงสีหน้านิ่งสงบไว้ได้ ต่อให้ในใจจะนึกอยากรีบไปเตรียมกล้องโปรให้พร้อมสำหรับเก็บภาพคุณหนูโทบี้ในงานวันเกิดมากแค่ไหน เขาก็ยังคงยืนนิ่งรอรับใช้คุณๆทั้งสองอย่างสงบเสงี่ยม

แถมยังกระแอ้มไอเตือนแม่สาวแองเจล่าและแอนน์ที่กระซิบกระซาบกันอย่างตื่นเต้นเสียด้วย

ข้างฝ่ายคนเป็นแม่กลับหน้าถอดสี บอกทีเถอะว่าไม่ใช่ทีแบ็คกับเสื้อคลุมซีทรูเหมือนที่จอห์นขอให้เขาใส่เป็นของขวัญวันเกิดครบรอบ 25 ปีน่ะ!!  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ลางมรณะจะไปเยือนพี่เจมี่และเมมเบอร์ในวงกันแล้วล่ะค่ะ...
> 
> แต่งแม่ลูกจู๊ดโทบนี่สนุกจังเลยค่ะ ฟินของตัวเองคนเดียว เหล่าคนรับใช้ในบ้านก็น่ารักด้วย 🙊 ไว้มาตามกันต่อนะคะว่าม๊าจู๊ดจะช่วยลูกชายจากความเจ้าเล่ห์ของพระเอกเราได้ยังไง


	42. Chapter 41 : This is a Confidence

"แล้ว...พี่เค้าจะซื้อชุดอะไรให้ลูก?"

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ถอนหายใจเฮือก

"ก็เพราะไม่รู้ว่าเป็นชุดอะไรน่ะสิครับ ผมถึงได้กลุ้มใจอยู่เนี่ย เอซนะเอซ หักหลังกันได้ลงคอ"

แต่ในเวลานี้ จู๊ดไม่ได้สนใจต้นสายปลายเหตุว่าพ่อหนุ่มเจมี่รู้เรื่องการแต่งหญิงแสดงละครสมัยเกรดเก้าของโทบี้ได้ยังไง สีหน้าเป็นกังวลของลูกต่างหากที่สำคัญ

"โทบี้ ถ้าลูกลำบากใจ ม๊าว่าบอกพี่เค้าไปตรงๆเลยดีกว่า คนเราคบหากัน เรื่องการจำลองสถานการณ์เล้าโล--"

เพื่อหูอันบริสุทธิ์ของคุณหนูโทบี้ คุณหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านแอนเดอร์สันจึงต้องขอกระแอ้มไอดังๆขัด เขาอยู่กับคุณชายเดวิดมานานพอจะแน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายได้รับข้อความที่เขาพยายามบอก

คุณชายใหญ่กระแอ้มไอรับสัญญาณลับนั้น ก่อนจะลูบหัวโทบี้ปลอบโยน

"สิ่งที่ม๊าอยากบอกก็คือ คนเราถ้าจะคบหากัน จริงอยู่ว่าต้องมีการปรับตัวยอมวางให้กันบ้าง แต่ถ้ามันทำให้เราลำบากใจ ก็ควรจะคุยกันตรงๆนะลูก"

"ผมไม่ได้ลำบากใจครับ..."

คราวนี้คุณหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านแทบจะเผลอทำนาฬิกาพกหล่นจากมือ ส่วนจู๊ดนั้นถึงกับกะพริบตาปริบๆเหมือนไม่เชื่อหู

"ว่าอะไรนะลูก....?"

โทบี้เลิกงึมงำแล้วตอบด้วยเสียงที่นิ่งขึ้นกว่าก่อนหน้านี้มาก

"ถ้าพี่เค้าอยากเห็น ผมก็แต่งให้เค้าดูได้ เพียงแต่ว่า..."

"เพียงแต่ว่า...?" จู๊ดเลิ่กคิ้ว แม้แต่ข้าบ่าวบริวารก็ยังสนใจจนพยายามเงี่ยหูฟังสุดความพยายาม

ลูกชายของร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนานสูดลมหายใจเขัาเต็มปอด เอ่ยตอบด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าครามที่หม่นหมองกระวนกระวายใจ

"คือผมก็ไม่ได้ตัวเล็กผอมบางเหมือนตอนอายุ 15 แล้ว จะให้ใส่ชุดผู้หญิงแบบนั้นอีก...มันต้องน่าเกลียดจนดูไม่ได้แน่ๆเลย"

เดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ ถึงกับต้องรีบเอามือทาบอก ส่ายหัวรัวเร็วโดยมีเหล่าข้าบ่าวที่รู้สึกแบบเดียวกันส่งแรงใจให้

"ถ้าโทบี้แต่งแล้วดูไม่ได้ ม๊าว่าก็ไม่มีใครบนโลกนี้ที่จะแต่งแล้วดูดีอีกแล้วล่ะลูก...!"

"ม๊าเป็นม๊าของผม ม๊าก็พูดได้สิ" เด็กหนุ่มยังไม่ยอมคล้อยตามง่ายๆ

"แต่ผมน่ะสูงขึ้นตั้งเยอะ ตัวไม่ได้เล็กๆแล้ว ไหล่ก็กว้างแบบผู้ชาย ถ้าใส่แล้วออกมาดูไม่ได้ล่ะ? ผมไม่อยากให้พี่เจมี่เห็นผมตอนน่าเกลียด"

โทบีัเว้นช่วงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

"แต่ถ้าไม่ใส่ให้ดูก็เท่ากับผิดสัญญา...."

คนเป็นแม่ดูจะเริ่มจับทางถูก หลังจากตั้งสติได้

"แปลว่าลูกแค่กลัวว่าแต่งออกมาจะน่าเกลียด เลยลำบากใจที่จะแต่งให้เจมี่ดู?"

เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงผงกหัวรับคำ เมื่อได้รับการยืนยันตามนั้น คุณชายใหญ่ของบ้านก็ตบมือเข้าหากันหนึ่งที

"ถ้างั้นก็มาลองซ้อมแต่งดูก่อน จะได้รู้กันไปว่าออกมาแล้วเป็นยังไง ทิม"

"ครับ คุณชายใหญ่" หัวหน้าพ่อบ้านแอนเดอร์สันก้าวออกมารอรับคำสั่งในทันที ส่วนสาวเมดทั้งสองแทบไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง

"บอกคนให้เอาชุดสมัยก่อนของผมออกมาให้ที และเตรียมกล้องให้พร้อมด้วย พอกลับบ้านแล้วเราจะมาลองชุดกัน"

"มะ-- ม๊าจะทำอะไรนะครับ!?"

โทบี้มองสลับไปมาระหว่างแม่กับหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านผู้ภักดี จู๊ดคว้าข้อมือลูกชายตัวเองแล้วพาออกเดินไปรอขึ้นรถที่จะไปส่งที่มหาลัยด้วยกัน

"ก็ทำให้ความกังวลของลูกหายไปไง"

"แต่ก็ไม่เห็นต้องทำถึงขนาดนี้เลยนี่ครับม๊า ว่าแต่...ทำไมม๊าถึงมีชุดผู้หญิงด้วยล่ะครับ?"

จู๊ดรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุยโดยที่ใบหูแดงซ่าน

"เรื่องนั้นไม่สำคัญหรอกนะโทบี้ สิ่งที่สำคัญในตอนนี้ก็คือทำให้ลูกมั่นใจว่าจะใส่ของขวัญวันเกิดจากเจมี่ออกมาได้ดูดีจนชวนให้โดดเข้าฟั--"

พอเห็นโทบี้เบิกตาโต คนเป็นแม่ก็กระแอ้มไอ แก้คำพูดกลางอากาศ

"--ฟังทุกสิ่งที่หนูขอไงล่ะลูก ก็วันนั้นมันวันเกิดของลูกนี่นา"

ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มให้นึกยินดีที่โทบี้ของเขาเติบโตมาอย่างสะอาดใสซื่อ และไม่ติดใจอะไรเนิ่นนาน ลูกชายของเค้ายอมเออออตามทันที

สองแม่ลูกเดินทางไปเรียนและทำงานที่มหาลัยด้วยใจที่ผ่อนโล่งกว่าก่อนหน้า

ส่วนคนในบ้านที่ได้รับบัญชาสั่งการแบบปัจจุบันทันด่วนก็แสนตื่นเต้นจนแทบไม่มีอารมณ์ตั้งใจทำงานประจำกันเลยทีเดียว

.  
.  
.

บ่ายวันเดียวกันนั้น สตูดิโอแห่งหนึ่งในกรุงลอนดอนกำลังมีการอัดรายการสัมภาษณ์วงร็อค counterfeit ซึ่งเป็นตารางงานลับ ไม่เปิดเผยให้แฟนๆทราบ

แต่เส้นสายของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์แห่ง Hollywood Vampires ทำให้ทุกความลับเป็นเรื่องที่ล่วงรู้ได้ในพริบตาเดียว

เวลานี้เขากำลังนั่งอยู่กับทีมงาน...พูดกันให้ชัดๆเลยก็คือตรงเก้าอี้กิตติมศักดิ์ข้างโปรดิวเซอร์รายการ

ตรงจุดนี้มองเห็นทุกอย่างตรงฉากที่เซ็ตไว้สำหรับแขกรับเชิญและพิธีกร เป็นตำแหน่งที่ดีที่สุดต่อการเฝ้าสังเกตการณ์

"แปลกนะที่คุณสนใจวงร็อครุ่นใหม่อย่างพวกเขาน่ะจอห์น"

โปรดิวเซอร์ฌอน ไพร์ซซึ่งเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่เคยร่วมงานกับจอห์นนี่ เปรยขึ้นอย่างอยากรู้ และจนป่านนี้ก็ยังไม่อยากเชื่อหูว่าคนอย่างจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จะขอมาดักเจอเด็กหนุ่มเลือดใหม่อนาคตไกลของวงการ

ยังเชื่อไม่ลงจนกระทั่งร็อคสตาร์ในตำนานผู้นี้มาเยือนสตูดิโอในบ่ายวันจันทร์อย่างกระทันหันชนิดที่ว่าโทรบอกก่อนแค่สามสี่ชัวโมงเท่านั้นเองนั่นล่ะ

"ลูกชายผมเป็นแฟนคลับพวกเขาน่ะ"

จอห์นตอบไปโดยที่ดวงตาเรียวคมยังจับจ้องรอจะได้พบกับแขกรับเชิญในวันนี้

พิธีกรหนุ่มร่างท้วมอารมณ์ดีสแตนด์บายรอท่าอยู่แล้วในชุดสูทสดใส เขาโค้งน้อยๆให้โปรดิวเซอร์ไพร์ซและร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ ข่าวเรื่องการมาถึงของเขาคงรู้ไปถึงหูสตาฟทุกคนเรียบร้อยแล้ว

ยกเว้นก็แต่เป้าหมายที่เขาตั้งใจมาเจอนั่นล่ะ...

ฌอน ไพร์ซคือหนึ่งในผู้ที่เคยเจอโทบี้ เห็นมาตั้งแต่คุณพ่อลูกอ่อนกระเตงเด็กชายไปตามสตูดิโอ และเขาเองก็รู้ซึ้งถึงความคลั่งลูกชายของจอห์นเต็มอก

"ถ้างั้นคุณป๊าก็คงจะสนใจอยากรู้มากเลยสินะ ว่าอะไรทำให้ลูกชายสุดที่รักปันใจจากวงป๊าไปหาวงใหม่แบบนี้"

ใช่แล้ว อยากรู้มากเลยเชียวล่ะว่าอะไรทำให้โลกทั้งใบที่มีแต่ป๊ากับม๊าของโทบี้ มีไอ้หนุ่มหน้าตาดีโผล่เข้ามารุกรานยึดครองอาณานิคม(?)ไปแบบใต้จมูกของจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์

และเพื่อเป้าหมายนั้น เขาจึงได้มาที่นี่เพื่อประเมินประมาณภัยคุกคามในครั้งนี้ด้วยตัวเอง

"อีกเดี๋ยวก็จะเริ่มแล้วล่ะ เราจะเปิดรายการด้วยการแสดงสดของพวกหนุ่มๆ"

จอห์นไล้นิ้วไปตามหัวเข่าในท่านั่งไขว่ห้าง ปรายสายตามองไปทางตำแหน่งที่พีดีรุ่นไล่กันบ่งบอก

"จูนเสียงกันไปแล้วเหรอ?"

"ใช่ พวกเค้าเริ่มกันตั้งแต่มาถึงเลยล่ะ เล่นเอาพวกทีมแต่งหน้าบ่นอุบเลยว่าให้เวลาพวกเขาน้อยเกินไป แต่พวกหนุ่มๆน่ะหน้าตาดีกันอยู่แล้ว ตบๆแป้งแป๊บเดียวก็พร้อมถ่ายแล้วล่ะ"

ความเห็นของพีดีไพร์ซไม่ส่งผลอะไรต่อการประเมินภัยของจอห์น กลับทำให้นึกถึงพวกเขาสมัยทำวงเริ่มดังเสียด้วยซ้ำ

บ่อยครั้งที่เขาออกสัมภาษณ์ทั้งหน้าสดๆ ในเมื่อมีภาพลักษณ์ดิบเถื่อนอย่างแวมไพร์สมชื่อ จะไปสนหน้าตากันทำไม

แต่ในยุคสมัยนี้ ต่อให้นักดนตรีไม่สน คนทำสื่อก็ยังตั้งมั่นที่จะเสนอ 'ของดี' ที่สุดต่อผู้ชมอยู่ดี

"อ้าว? จะไปไหนน่ะจอห์น?"

"ยังมีเวลาก่อนที่พวกเขาจะมากันไม่ใช่หรือ?"

ร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ย้อนถาม ตรงเข้าไปหยิบกีต้าร์ไฟฟ้าสีแดง-ขาวยี่ห้อกิบสัน สายคล้องที่สั้นบ่งบอกว่าเจ้าของมันเป็นคนร่างเล็ก เขาเดาว่าคงเป็นแซม บาวเวอร์

เซ้นของพีดีไพร์ซทำงานในวินาทีนั้น เขาทำสัญญาณมือให้ตากล้องแพลนกล้องไปจับตรงร่างของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ที่เริ่มดีดกีต้าร์ของรุ่นน้องในวงการ ต่อให้การหยิบใช้ตามอำเภอใจจะเป็นการเสียมารยาทก็ตาม

แต่สำหรับผู้ที่จงใจมา 'ท้าทาย' เจ้าหนูปากไม่สิ้นกลิ่นน้ำนมทั้งหลาย สิ่งนี้เป็นแค่การเริ่มต้นลองเชิงเล็กน้อย

การกระทำของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ออกจะเหนือความคาดหมายของใครๆอยู่เสียหน่อย แต่สำหรับคนทำสื่อที่กระหายความเร้าใจในผลงาน นี่คือโอกาสสร้างพื้นที่ข่าวซึ่งลอยมาแบบไม่ต้องจ่ายค่าตัว

"พระเจ้าช่วย รายการเทปนี้ต้องสนุกขึ้นเป็นสองเท่าแน่ๆ!"  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่รู้ที่คุณม๊าทำนี่จะเป็นการช่วยลูกหรือช่วยลูกเขยกันแน่นะคะเนี่ย
> 
> แต่ที่แน่ๆ round one ระหว่างว่าที่พ่อตากับว่าที่ลูกเขย is coming ค่า~


	43. Chapter 42 : This is Round One

ตอนที่ออกมาเห็นว่าน้องกิบสันขาวแดงลูกรักอยู่ในมือของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ ซามูเอล ดันแคนด์ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ แทบจะเข่าอ่อนฟุบกับพื้นตรงนั้นเลย แต่ยังดีที่ได้อ้อมแขนของโรแลนด์ช่วยรับไว้ แม้จะหน้าถอดสีซีดไม่แพ้กันก็ตาม

ทริสตันกับจิมมี่รีบตวัดสายตาหันควับไปมองนักร้องนำที่จดจ่ออยู่กับโทรศัพท์มือถือในทันที สองหนุ่มล็อกแขนเจมี่คนละข้าง แล้วดันคางให้เงยขึ้นมาจ้องภาพเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้า

"อ๊ะ นั่นพ่อตานี่"

ถ้าไม่คิดถึงมิตรภาพที่ร่วมฝ่าฟันตั้งวงดนตรีกันมาล่ะก็ พวกเขาคงจะรุมตบหัวไอ้บ้าเจมี่กันอย่างพร้อมเพรียง

นรกมาจ่อรออยู่ตรงหน้าขนาดนี้ มึงมีเรื่องจะพูดแค่นี้เนี่ยนะ!?

"พี่ ทำไงดีอ่ะ พวกเราจะตายกันมั้ย?"

แซมมี่เหลือบมองร็อคสตาร์รุ่นอาวุโสที่ขยับปรับสายกีต้าร์ของเขาจากตรงประตูเข้าสตูดิโอ ท่าทางสตาฟทุกคนดูไม่แปลกใจอะไรเลยกับการที่จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์มาโผล่ที่นี่ ช่างเป็นเซอร์ไพร์สที่ชวนให้ใจหายใจคว่ำดีแท้

บาวเวอร์คนพี่เกาแก้มเล็กน้อยแล้วถอนหายใจ

"ไม่ต้องแตกตื่นกันไปหรอก ถึงเวลาก็รู้เองน่ะ"

"รู้อะไรวะเจม?" โรแลนด์ขมวดคิ้วระหว่างที่สองมือยังประคองแซมไว้ในอ้อมแขน

อาจเป็นโชคดีที่พี่ชายของแฟนหนุ่มมีอย่างอื่นให้สนใจมากกว่า พวกเขาเลยยังตระกองกอดกันแบบไม่ต้องแคร์สายตาใครได้

"รู้ว่าพ่อตามาทำอะไรที่นี่กันแน่ มาฆ่าหรือมาคุย"

เอ่ยไว้เท่านี้ แล้วเจมี่ก็ก้าวเข้าสตูดิโอไปด้วยเสื้อผ้าหน้าผมเป๊ะทุกองศา หล่อเหลามั่นใจในชุดเสื้อยืดคอกลมสีขาว ทับด้วยสูทเข้ารูปสีแดงเบอร์กันดี้ กางเกงสแล็คทางการสีเทา รองเท้าหนังเคลือบเงาสีดำ เป็นมาดที่เหมาะเดินเข้าอาฟเตอร์ปาร์ตี้ซักงานมากกว่าขึ้นแสดงเพลงร็อคในรายการ

เพื่อนๆในวงเดินตามเจมี่ไปอย่างติดจะหวาดๆ เว้นระยะห่างเมตรห้าสิบ

แต่ละคนได้แต่อ้าปากค้าง ยืนมองลีลาการโซโล่กีต้าร์ของร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนานที่เฉิดฉายแม้ไม่มีสปอร์ตไลท์สาดส่อง

มือใหญ่กอบกุมกีต้าร์ไฟฟ้าที่ดูเล็กไปจากที่คุ้นตาเมื่อผู้บรรเลงเป็นชายร่างสันทัดล่ำสัน รอยสักบนแขนดูจะมีชีวิตขึ้นมาจากการขยับเปลี่ยนคอร์ดเพลง รังสรรค์ท่วงทำนองตามเนื้อที่จำได้ขึ้นใจ

แววตาคมกริบดั่งพญาจงอางแผ่แม่เบี้ย พุ่งตรงมายังนักร้องนำของวง

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ กดยิ้มตอบกลับไป ร่างสูงเพรียวย่างก้าวเข้าไปในรัศมีไอสังหาร(?)ของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์

เขาหยิบกีต้าร์กิบสันสีดำพาดขาวอันเป็นของนำโชคในทุกเวทีที่ขึ้นแสดง สะพายมันแบบไม่เร่งรีบ ยืนประจันหน้าอย่างกล้าหาญ...หรือมองอีกอย่างก็บ้าไปแล้ว

ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นเด็กโค้งทำความเคารพรุ่นพี่ในวงการราวกับสุภาพบุรุษอังกฤษที่รับคำท้า

นิ้วเรียวไต่ไล้บนเส้นเอ็นสีใส เล่นคอร์ดกลับหลังจากเพลงที่จอห์นเล่นจบไปเมื่อซักครู่ ฟังเพียงครั้งเดียวเขาก็จำขึ้นใจ แถมยังเอามาเล่นย้อนศรอีกต่างหาก

ฉายาอัจฉริยะที่ร้อยปีจะมีซักคนของรอยัล ฮอลโลเวย์ ไม่ได้เป็นแค่ราคาคุย

เมื่อเห็นว่าไอ้หนุ่มนี่สายแข็งใช้ได้เลยทีเดียว จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ปล่อยสกิลเทพกีต้าร์แบบไม่คิดเก็บกั๊กแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยว

สตูดิโอถ่ายรายการกลายเป็นสนามประชันฝีมือกีต้าร์ของร็อคเกอร์สองวัย

ไม่มีใครเอ่ยขัดแม้ว่าตอนนี้จะใกล้ได้เวลาอัดรายการแล้ว ในเมื่อพีดีไพร์ซยังยืนตาเป็นประกายมองชายต่างวัยทั้งสองบรรเลงเพลงตอบโต้กันได้อย่างเข้าขา ตากล้องเพิ่มจากคนเดียวเป็นสาม เพราะไม่อยากพลาดไปซักช็อต

การต่อสู้ประจันหน้าเริ่มร้อนแรงขึ้นจนเหงื่อไหลตามขมับของผู้ชมและคนแสดง

จอห์นนี่สลับเปลี่ยนคอร์ดสุดหินได้อย่างไร้ที่ติ ความสามารถของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ทำให้เขาต้องเอาจริง ฝ่ายคนอ่อนกว่าคราวลูกก็พยายามตาม(ว่าที่)พ่อตาให้ทันจนเส้นเลือดปูดโปนตามแขนและลำคอ

แซมเหลือบไปมองพี่ๆคนอื่นๆในวง ทริสตันและจิมมี่กำลังถ่ายวีดีโอ ส่วนผู้จัดการวงก็กำลังไลฟ์สดผ่านแอคเค้าท์ไอจีของวง เขาเหลือบมองคนที่ยังโอบอุ้มเขาไว้ด้วยมือข้างเดียว พี่โรแลนด์เองก็อดไม่ไหว ต้องเก็บภาพเหตุการณ์นี้ไว้ในมือถือตัวเอง

"เอ่อ...เราควรเข้าไปห้ามพวกเค้ามั้ยครับพี่โร?"

โรแลนด์ทำเสียงจุ๊ห้าม "ไม่ต้องหรอก แบบนี้สิดี ไม่ได้เห็นเจ้าเจมี่มันเอาจริงขนาดนี้มาตั้งนานแล้ว"

น้องชายคนเล็กบ้านบาวเวอร์ยังคงลังเล

"แต่ขืนปล่อยไว้แบบนี้..."

ความกังวลใจว่าไม่ใครก็ใครจะทนไม่ไหว เอากีต้าร์มาฟาดกันตัดสินเสียก่อน ไม่ทันได้เกิด เพราะร็อคเกอร์ทั้งสองจบการบรรเลงเพลงประสานรุกไล่ในจังหวะเกือบๆจะพร้อมกัน เหงื่ออาบร่างหอบหายใจระรัว

"ไม่เลวนี่..."

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าวางกีต้าร์ไฟฟ้าลง เมื่อร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่ทำแบบเดียวกัน แม้จะลำพองใจที่ได้รับคำชมอันไม่น่าเชื่อจากปากคนผู้นี้ เจมี่ก็ยังพยายามจะรักษาท่าทีนิ่งสงบเอาไว้

"ขอบคุณที่ชี้แนะครับ..."

เขาเสยผมที่เริ่มปรกลงมาเพราะออกแรงไปมาก ตาสีฟ้าอ่อนทอประกายมาดมั่น เจมี่พูดอะไรบางอย่างต่อจากนั้น แต่ทำโดยไม่ให้มีเสียง

ถ้าตาเขาไม่ได้เล่นตลกไปเอง เหมือนจะอ่านได้เป็นคำว่า 'คุณพ่อ'

**ไอ้หอกหักนี่...ใครเป็นพ่อมึง!!!**

"เยี่ยม...! บราโว! ยอดเยี่ยมจริงๆ! ขอบคุณนะ จอห์นนี่ เจมี่!"

ก่อนที่ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่จะได้พุ่งเข้าไปซัดหน้าหล่อเหลายียวนนั่นซักหมัด พีดีไพร์ซที่ยิ้มไม่หุบก็เดินรี่เข้ามา พร้อมนำปรบมือชื่นชมนักดนตรีทั้งสอง มือขวาวางบนไหล่จอห์นนี่ อีกมือที่เหลืออยู่บนไหล่เจมี่

"พวกคุณนี่เข้ากันได้ดีจริงๆเลยนะ คงไม่ว่าอะไรใช่มั้ยถ้าผมจะขอเอาช็อตแบทเทิลของพวกคุณอัพขึ้นโซเชียลของเราเป็นทีเซอร์?"

พีดีระดับท็อปของรายการบันเทิงยอดนิยมของประเทศอังกฤษ ดูจะไม่เปิดโอกาสให้ปฏิเสธ ร่างสูงชะรูดเกือบสองเมตรสูงตระหง่านเหนือทั้งคนทั้งคู่

เมื่อจอห์นและเจมี่ผงกหัวรับ รีแอคชั่นของพีดีไพร์ซก็เป็นดังที่คาดไว้...ใจพองหน้าผ่อง เห็นอนาคตเลยว่าเรตติ้งเทปนี้ต้องพุ่งสูงเลยเพดานอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย

"พระเจ้า! วงการเพลงร็อคต้องคลั่งกันแทบตายแน่ถ้าได้เห็นมัน!"

.  
.  
.

หลังจาก(เอาตัวเองไป)เป็นแขกรับเชิญ ร่วมเล่นดนตรีกับเหล่าเด็กหนุ่มวง counterfeit ไปได้เพลงหนึ่ง จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ถูกเชิญให้มานั่งชมการสัมภาษณ์อยู่ตรงตำแหน่งข้างพีดีไพร์ซตามเดิม

ระหว่างที่ช่างแต่งหน้าพากันรุมล้อมหนุ่มๆ counterfeit ซับเหงื่อเติมแป้งให้หลังจากเล่นดนตรีสดกันไปสามเพลงรวด สายตาของจอห์นก็จับจ้องอยู่ที่นักร้องนำอย่างเจมี่

ยอมรับก็ได้ว่าไอ้หนุ่มนี่มันหน้าตาดี มีเสน่ห์เหมือนไซบีเรียนฮัสกี้ที่ชอบทำหน้ายียวน แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็มีภาพลักษณ์อันงามสง่า หลอกสายตาชาวบ้านเค้าได้ว่าดุดัน

เห็นแล้วคุ้นตาอย่างไรชอบกล...

แต่แค่หน้าตาดี ไม่มีทางทำให้โทบี้แอบหลบคุณป๊าสุดที่รักไปคบหาด้วยอย่างแน่นอน

แล้วไอ้หนุ่มนี่มันมีอะไรดี???

ตัวแห้งๆ ตาเรียวๆ ไว้ผมยาวถึงบ่า สักตามตัวไม่น้อยกว่าสี่ตำแหน่ง (แค่เท่าที่เห็น) ผิวขาวเนียน รูปหน้าดูดีจนเหมาะกับงานนายแบบมากกว่านักร้อง

พูดตามตรงคือดูติ๋มๆ เทียบกับเค้าตอนอายุเท่านี้ไม่ติดฝุ่นเลยซักนิด

การที่คอยถามไถ่ดูแลน้องชายอย่างแซม หรือเอ่ยขอบคุณสตาฟที่ช่วยดูแลหาน้ำหาขนมมาให้ถึงที่อย่างสุภาพ มันก็ทำให้คนมองรู้สึกว่าเจ้าหนุ่มนี่ใส่ใจคนอื่นไม่เลว

แต่จะให้เพอร์เฟคยังไง ในความคิดของคนเป็นพ่อแล้ว ไม่มีมนุษย์หน้าไหนจะเหมาะสมคู่ควรกับตำแหน่งแฟนของลูกโทบี้

เขารู้ว่าเจ้าหนุ่มนั่นรู้ตัวแล้วว่าเขามาที่นี่เพื่ออะไร การที่สามารถตอบโต้รับมือกับเขาได้ แสดงว่าเจ้าเด็กนี่คงวางแผนไว้ตั้งแต่แรก

ในเมื่อมาวัดความสามารถกันถึงที่ เจ้าหนุ่มเจมี่ก็ตั้งการ์ดรับการโจมตีได้อย่างทันท่วงที นับว่าสัญชาตญาณเอาตัวรอด เข้มข้นมากทีเดียว

สุดท้ายยกแรกก็กินกันไม่ลง...เหมือนจงอางกับพังพอน

"เอาล่ะครับ จะเริ่มในส่วนของการสัมภาษณ์แล้วล่ะนะ" พีดีไพร์ซดีดนิ้วเรียกสตาฟที่ทำหน้าที่สับสเลทสีขาวดำ

เมื่อสตาฟขานรับว่าทุกอย่างพร้อมแล้ว เสียงตะโกน "แอ็คชั่น" ก็นำความสนใจของทุกคนในที่นี้ไปยังพิธีกรและแขกรับเชิญ จอห์นเองก็เช่นกัน เขานั่งไขว่ห้างท้าวแขนมองสิ่งที่กำลังจะเกิดเบื้องหน้าด้วยแววตาสีดำอันเย็นเยียบ

ช่วงเวลาการนั่งจับเข่าทำความรู้จักกับศัตรูตัวฉกาจผ่านความอภิสิทธิ์ในวงการมายา ได้มาถึงแล้ว...

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ยกแรกของพ่อตากับลูกเขย เปิดด้วยดวลกีต้าร์เลยค่ะ แอบแต่งยากนิดนึงแต่ก็หวังว่าจะไม่ถือสาถ้ามันดูขัดๆไปหน่อยนะคะ
> 
> การเผชิญหน้ากันของคู่พ่อตาลูกเขยของเรายังมีต่อนะคะ ติดตามชมกันได้เลยค่า~


	44. Chapter 43 : This is Interview

แม้หูตาจะทำเป็นสนใจคำถามที่พิธีกรป้อนใส่มาได้ไม่หยุด แต่โดยมากเค้าปล่อยให้เพื่อนในวงและน้องชายจัดการ เพราะความสนใจของเขา อยู่กับคนที่นั่งไขว่ห้างในมาดราวกับเป็นเจ้าของสถานที่

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ ว่าที่พ่อตาที่ในที่สุดก็ดูเหมือนจะจับเรื่องของเขากับโทบี้ได้แล้ว

เขาไม่คิดว่าน้องบอกพ่อเองแน่ๆ หรือถ้าบอกก็จะต้องถามความเห็นของเขาก่อน

ส่วนแม่ยายกับคนรับใช้ในบ้านก็ดูจะถือหางข้างเขากันทั้งนั้น มีหรือจะปล่อยให้หลุดไปถึงหูป๊าสุดโฉดของโทบี้ได้

ในใจของเจมี่นึกพาดไปถึงเงื่อนงำน้อยนิดที่เค้าทยอยหยอดไว้ในไอจี แต่ความคิดที่ว่า ว่าที่พ่อตาเป็นสายส่องโซเชียล ดูไม่ค่อยเข้าเค้าเลย

ทว่าคนเราเวลาสงสัยอะไรซักอย่าง ทำได้แม้แต่วิ่งเท้าเปล่าลุยไฟ

แต่จับได้เพราะอะไร เจมี่ไม่ใส่ใจอีกแล้ว

ถ้าให้ว่ากันตามตรง เขาก็ตั้งตารอที่จะได้พบกับว่าที่พ่อตาผู้มีสมญาว่าพญาจงอาง titanoboa เพราะจะได้พิสูจน์ให้เห็นกันไปชัดๆเสียที ว่าเขาน่ะคู่ควรกับโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ แก้วตาดวงใจไข่ทองคำของคุณพ่อร็อคเกอร์

แววตาของจอห์นนี่หรี่ลง จับจ้องมองสบกัน ช่างเป็นคนที่ความรู้สึกไวดีแท้ ขนาดเค้าแอบเหลือบเป็นพักๆ ยังตวัดสายตาหันควับหาตัวเจ้าของสายตาพบได้ในทันที

ก็อย่างว่า...เป็นสัตว์ล่าเนื้อเหมือนกัน ย่อมตื่นตัวระวิงระวังมากกว่าปกติอยู่แล้ว

"เจมี่ จริงหรือเปล่าครับที่ว่าคุณแต่งเพลงในอัลบั้มใหม่ได้ภายในเวลาแค่อาทิตย์เดียว?"

แซมแอบหยิกเรียกพี่ชายที่นั่งข้างๆ เพราะรู้ว่าเจมี่ไม่ได้สนใจกับการสัมภาษณ์เต็มร้อยเท่าไหร่นัก บาวเวอร์คนพี่เลิ่กคิ้วแล้วให้แซมกระซิบทวนคำถามอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะยกยิ้มล้านวัตถ์เอาใจผู้ชมและทีมงาน

"จริงครับ ต้องขออธิบายเพิ่มนิดนึงว่าก่อนหน้านี้ ผมตันไอเดียเป็นเดือนๆ ตอนนั้นก็คิดว่าแย่แน่แล้วล่ะครับ"

"แล้วเกิดอะไรขึ้น อยู่ดีๆทำไมคุณถึงไอเดียพุ่งกระฉุดได้ขนาดนี้?"

พิธีกรรับไม้ต่อตามสคริปที่ร่างไว้คร่าวๆ แต่ก็แทบจะอ้าปากค้างเมื่อคนตอบคำถาม ดันไม่ตอบตามสคริป

_"เพราะผมมีความรัก"_

พีดีไพร์ซผู้ชื่นชอบในความเซอร์ไพร์ส คว้าแขนเก้าอี้ตัวเองแน่น แต่ยังคงส่งสัญญาณโกออนให้พิธีกรและสตาฟในทีมต่อไป พิธีกรหนุ่มท้วมอารมณ์ดีจึงสานต่อการสนทนา

เขาไม่ทันได้เอะใจว่าเพื่อนที่นั่งข้างตัวกำลังกอดอกขบฟัน แผ่รังสีอาฆาตพร้อมล่าสังหารเข้มข้นมากแค่ไหน...

"โอ้ว..."

พิธีกรดูเหมือนจะรับรู้ได้ถึงความมาคุในอากาศ ส่วนสมาชิกในวงก็ให้นึกอยากกระเถิบหนีจากเจมี่ เผื่อว่าตอนเก้าอี้พับลอยมา จะไม่โดนลูกหลงไปด้วย

แต่จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ยังทำเพียงแค่นั่งยิ้ม ต่อให้เป็นยิ้มที่ใกล้เคียงยิ้มแสยะมากก็ตาม

"แล้วใครเป็นผู้โชคดีคนนั้นกันครับ?"

"ผมต่างหากล่ะครับที่โชคดี"

ทั้งที่ไอสังหารออกจะเข้มข้นขนาดนี้ แต่รอบตัวเจมี่เหมือนมีบาเรียป้องกัน รวมถึงคุณพีดีที่ตาลุกวาวกับการได้ข่าวใหม่จากร็อคสตาร์รูปหล่ออนาคตไกลโดยไม่ต้องร้องขอ

"เค้าเป็นมิวส์ เป็นความรัก เป็นคนต่อลมหายใจในวงการเพลงให้กับผม..."

สีหน้าท่าทางอันอบอุ่นอ่อนโยนของเจมี่ตอนที่เล่าถึงคนรักคนที่ว่า มีพลังทำลายล้างชวนให้ผู้ชมหน้าร้อนวูบ...

แต่คนบางกลุ่มก็อยากจะวูบในอีกความหมายที่แตกต่างกัน เพราะยิ่งพูดยิ่งเหมือนฆ่าตัวตาย

น้องเค้าต่อลมหายใจให้มึงได้ แต่พ่อเค้าก็ดับลมหายใจมึงได้เหมือนกันนะโว้ย เจมี่!!

"งั้นเหรอ....?"

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์กดยิ้มเหยียดที่มุมปาก

_"แล้วถ้าวันนึง แรงบันดาลใจในการแต่งเพลงมันไม่ได้มาจากเค้าอีกแล้ว คุณยังจะรักเค้าอยู่อีกหรือเปล่า?"_

ทันทีที่ประโยคนี้หลุดออกมา แม้แต่คนที่ยิ้มระรื่นยินดีกับซีนไทม์เมื่อซักครู่นี้อย่างฌอน ไพร์ซก็ยังต้องสะอึก

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ช่างเป็นผู้เชี่ยวชาญในการทำลายบรรยากาศ...

ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นเยาว์อย่างเจมี่เริ่มจะแน่ใจมากขึ้นว่าโทบี้ของเขาเกิดมาจากผู้ชายคนนี้ นิสัยหักดิบถีบกลางปล้องไม่แคร์เวิร์ลดแบบนี้แหละ เป๊ะเลย

แต่รับมือคนลูกมาได้แล้ว ทำไมคนพ่อจะสู้ไม่ได้?

เจมี่กดยิ้มกว้าง จ้องตาผู้ที่ส่งคำถามลองใจทำราวกับว่าเค้าเห็นโทบี้เป็นเพียงแรงบันดาลใจชั่วครั้งคราว ช่างเป็นการหยามกันเสียเหลือเกิน

ทำไมถึงไม่มั่นใจว่าลูกชายที่สู้อุตส่าห์เลี้ยงดูอุ้มชูมาตลอดเกือบสิบเก้าปีในอีกสองวัน จะเป็นที่หนึ่งและหนึ่งเดียวของคนอื่นเค้าไม่ได้?

"แล้วคุณล่ะครับ มิสเตอร์กรินเดลวัลด์ ซีเนียร์"

คำเรียกนี้บ่งเป็นนัยว่าเค้ารู้จักคนนามสกุลนี้มากกว่าหนึ่งคน

เจมี่ยืนขึ้นท่ามกลางกล้องและไฟในสตูดิโอ ดวงตาสีฟ้าจับจ้องชายผู้ประกาศความเป็นศัตรูต่อเค้าตั้งแต่พบหน้า และอุตส่าห์มาเพื่อข่มขู่คุกคามอย่างตอนมีมดแมลงตอมไต่โทบี้

แต่พอดีว่าเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ อยู่คนละสปีชี่ย์กับคนจำพวกนั้น อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ขวัญกระเจิงถอยหนีแบบทอร์เรสทอร์เรียอะไรซักอย่าง

_"คุณเคยเลิกรักภรรยาที่เป็นแรงบันดาลใจในการแต่งเพลงให้คุณหรือเปล่า?"_

นอกจากจะไม่กลัวพญาจงอาง ยังกล้าแทงอาวุธสู้กลับไปอีกด้วย!

.  
.  
.

ต้องฆ่า   
**ไอ้เด็กนี่แม่งต้องฆ่า...!!!**

"บอสครับ! อย่าครับ!"

แจ็คสัน สมิธช่างสมกับเป็นคนที่ตามรับใช้จอห์นนี่มาตั้งแต่จบใหม่ๆ เห็นแค่หางคิ้วกระตุกถี่ก็เดาได้ว่าคุณบอสจะทำอะไร

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ผุดลุกขึ้นอย่างกระทันหันจนเก้าอี้พับหงายหลัง สร้างความตื่นตระหนกงงแดกแด่ทีมงานถ้วนหน้า

โรแลนด์คว้าตัวแซมที่นั่งอยู่ใกล้เจมี่ที่สุดมาหลบข้างหลังตัวเค้า ทริสตันและจิมมี่เองก็เริ่มมองหาที่กำบัง มีแต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ที่ตั้งการ์ดพร้อมรับเต็มที่

ในตอนนั้นเอง เหมือนสวรรค์จะรับรู้ถึงความงานงอกของผู้จัดการสมิธ และได้ส่งพระผู้ช่วยมาเมตตาต่อเขา

"บอสครับ! โทรศัพท์ครับ!!"

"แหกตาดูเสียด้วยว่านี่มันเวลาอะไร!?"

จอห์นนี่ตะคอกเสียงใส่ผู้จัดการส่วนตัว อีกแค่สามสี่ก้าวก็จะถึงตัวเจ้าเด็กวอนตายกล้าแตะของรักของหวงของเขาถึงสองอย่าง

เขากำหมัดเกร็งกำปั้นรอท่า เหลือแค่รอจังหวะเหวี่ยงมันออกไปเท่านั้น แต่ทั้งเค้าทั้งเจมี่ก็ต้องชะงักกึก

"แต่คุณหนูโทบี้โทรมานะครับบอส! บอสจะไม่รับสายคุณหนูเหรอครับ!?"

คุณบอสถึงกับลังเล

ตลอดเวลาสิบแปดปีกับอีก 363 วัน นับตั้งแต่วันเกิดลูก ลำดับความสำคัญในใจของเขาชัดเจนเสมอ

เขาไม่เคยเมินเฉยต่อลูกชาย เรื่องปล่อยให้โทรศัพท์ดังจนตัดสายไปนี่ยิ่งแทบไม่เคยมี นอกเสียจากสุดวิสัยหลับลึกไปจริงๆ

แต่ไอ้เด็กเวรที่หาญกล้าท้าทายอำนาจ ยืนยิ้มหน้าเป็นอยู่ตรงหน้านี่...

ระหว่างต่อยแม่งให้หน้ายับ กับรับโทรศัพท์สายนี้จากลูกโทบี้ ใจเค้าเอนเอียงไปทางอย่างแรก เอาจริงๆก็เป็นความตั้งใจแรกเลยด้วย

แต่เขาไม่เคยไม่รับสายลูกชาย

โทรศัพท์แผดเสียงริงโทนแบบพิเศษที่ตั้งให้กับลูกชายสุดที่รัก เป็นเพลงที่ไม่มีทางจะซ้ำจากใคร เพราะมันคือเพลงที่แต่งให้โทบี้ และไม่เคยเผยแพร่ที่ไหนมาก่อน

ท่วงทำนองอันแสนอบอุ่นละมุนละไมนั้นประทับลึกในหัวใจของเจมี่ สมองของพ่อยอดอัจฉริยะนักดนตรีบันทึกและถอดคีย์ท่วงทำนองนั้นไว้ แต่ยังไม่ทันฟังครบจบดี จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็เลือกที่จะรับสายลูกชาย มากกว่าพุ่งเข้ามาต่อยเขา

"ว่าไงลูก?"

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แต้มบุญของคุณว่าที่ลูกเขยยังคงส่งผลต่อไปอีกนิดค่ะ


	45. Chapter 44 : This is Mutual consent

ลูกของคนที่มีลางสังหรณ์แรง จะมีความสามารถที่คล้ายกันติดมาด้วย ก็เห็นจะไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก

วันนี้ทั้งวัน ตั้งแต่รู้ข่าวว่าวันนี้ป๊าไม่กลับบ้าน ความรู้สึกหน่วงๆเหมือนมีอะไรถ่วงในใจก็ทำเอาเด็กหนุ่มแทบจะลืมความขัดเขินที่วันนี้หลังเลิกเรียนจะต้องกลับไป 'เทรน' การแต่งหญิงเตรียมรับมือในวันเกิดตัวเองกับคนเป็นแม่ไปเสียสนิทใจ

แต่โทบี้ก็พยายามปลอบตัวเองว่ามันคงไม่มีอะไรมากอย่างที่กลัว

เขาไม่ใช่เด็กติดโซเชียล แต่ตั้งแต่คบหากับพี่เจมี่ วันวันหนึ่งก็หมดไปกับการเฝ้าดูหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ว่ามีอะไรแจ้งเตือนบ้าง

อันที่จริงก็เพิ่งจากกันไปแค่วันเดียว ไอ้เจ้าความรู้สึกอยากคุย อยากเห็นแม้แต่ข้อความสั้นๆ มันช่างห้ามกันได้ยากเหลือกิน

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์อธิบายพฤติกรรมแปลกประหลาดที่ไม่เคยเป็นกับใครมาก่อนว่าเป็นเพราะเสน่ห์ของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

เขาทอดถอนหายใจเมื่อไปๆมาๆก็เผลอคิดถึงพี่เค้าอีกแล้ว...

"ง่าาาาา โทบี้ ฟังเราอยู่หรือเปล่าอ่ะ!?"

เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์โอดครวญแทบจะร้องไห้โฮ ก็เพราะความแตกกับโทบี้นี่ล่ะว่าเอารูปเจ้าหญิงโทบี้เรลล่าสมัยเกรดเก้าให้ท่านเจมี่ดูนี่ล่ะ ญาติผมแดงถึงได้แผลงฤทธิ์ติดปิดแบนใส่เค้ามาทั้งวัน

ถึงจะยังนั่งเรียนด้วยกัน เดินไปไหนมาไหนด้วยกัน แต่ก็ไม่ยอมคุยด้วยตรงๆเลย

สำหรับคนที่ทั้งอยู่และไม่อยู่(?)ในเหตุการณ์ตอนเอซราเผยความลับของโทบี้ต่อหน้าท่านเจมี่อย่างเอ็ดดี้แล้ว เขาทำได้เพียงส่งยิ้มให้กำลังใจ และทำตัวเป็นคนกลางรับฝากข้อความระหว่างเพื่อนทั้งสองแบบที่ทำมาแล้วครึ่งค่อนวัน

ออกจะเป็นงานที่ชวนลำบากใจอยู่ซักหน่อย แต่ของแค่นี้ คนสวย ใจดี แฟนมีดั้ง(?) ทำให้เพื่อนได้อยู่แล้ว

"โทบี้ เอซถามว่าฟังเค้าอยู่มั้ยน่ะ"

ในเมื่อโทบี้ไม่ใช่คนที่โกรธแล้วพาล จึงได้อ้าปากตอบเอ็ดดี้ สคาร์เมนเดอร์ไปตามปกติ

"ฟังอยู่ แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่าเราจะยกโทษให้นะ"

"โทบอ่าาาาาาาาา!!!!"

"ไม่ต้องมาโวยวายเลย เราโกรธจริงๆด้วย คนทรยศ"

คนอื่นพูดแบบนี้ใส่คงไม่ดาเมจเท่าโทไบอัส กรินเดลวัลด์ ผู้ที่มองโลกด้วยดวงตาอันจริงใจซื่อใสมาทั้งชีวิต

เอซราเองรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าทำความเดือดร้อนให้โทบี้   
แต่นั่นน่ะท่านเจมี่เชียวนะ!

เขาอยากเห็นท่านเจมี่ตอนใบ้อึ้งตะลึงค้าง (แล้วก็ได้เห็นไปแล้วด้วย) แล้วถ้าไอดอลที่เราชาบูมีความสุข เราก็มีความสุขตาม

ทั้งที่เค้าอุตส่าห์ช่วยเพิ่มความเผ็ดร้อนในชีวิตรักให้แท้ๆ ทำไมโทบี้ไม่ยอมเข้าใจเสียทีล่ะ!?

"โถ โทบอ่ะ แต่พี่เจมี่เค้าชอบมากเลยนะ เอาจริงๆเหมือนเป้าจะแข็งขึ้นมาด้วยล่ะ"

"เอซ!!!"

บุคคลที่สามในวงสนทนาอย่างเอ็ดดี้แทบจะเอากระเป๋าอุดปากเพื่อน ส่วนโทบี้ก็แทบจะเผลอปัดน้ำขวดตกพื้น ใบหน้าหวานแดงซ่านนำหน้าสีผมไปไกลแล้ว

คนพูดจาประเจิดประเจ้อกลางวงเพียงแต่กะพริบตาปริบๆมองเพื่อนลุคใสซื่อทั้งสอง ก่อนจะถอนหายใจ

"ก็แค่พูดความจริง จะอายไปทำไมล่ะ? ธรรมชาติของมนุษย์กันทั้งนั้น"

"พอเถอะ เราทนฟังไม่ไหวแล้ว..."

โทบี้ยกมือทำปางห้ามญาติพลางกุมขมับ พยายามบังคับแก้มร้อนฉ่าของตัวเองให้สงบลง แต่เอซรายังไม่หยุดแค่นั้น

"ไม่ไหวก็ต้องฟังไว้หน่อยนะโทบี้ คบกับหนุ่มฮอตแบบท่านเจมี่แห่ง counterfeit น่ะ มันไม่มีทางเป็นเรนโบว์โรมานซ์แบบที่เดินจับมือจูบปากแล้วก็จบแค่นั้นหรอก นายคิดจริงๆเหรอว่าพี่เค้าจะไม่ทำมากกว่านั้น?"

คุณหนูผู้ถูกเลี้ยงดูมาอย่างทะนุถนอมอย่างโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ พ่อแม่ไม่เคยให้เห็นฉากโจ๋งครึ้มใดๆ แต่อย่างน้อยก็ดูซีรีส์มามากพอจะรู้กิจกรรมทางเพศที่ทำให้เกิดเด็ก แต่ชีวิตนี้เค้าไม่คิดว่าจะได้ลองทำดู

แค่โดนจูบจนปากบวมเจ่อ ยังทำเอาสติหลุดพลุ่งพล่านมาจนถึงวันนี้เลย

แล้วถ้าทำมากกว่านั้น...เขาจะไม่ตายคาอกพี่เจมี่ไปเลยเหรอ!?

"เตรียมใจไว้ซะเถอะ ซักวันก็ต้องขึ้นเตียงกับพี่เค้าแน่นอน!"

คำประกาศของเอซรา ทำเอาผู้มีประสบการณ์มาแล้วอย่างเอ็ดดี้กระแอ้มไอ บีบไหล่โทบี้ที่ดูใกล้จะเป็นลมเพราะเลือดมากองอยู่ตรงหน้ามากเกินปกติ

"อย่าไปฟังเอซมันเลยโทบี้ เรื่องแบบนี้อย่าไปฝืน ปล่อยให้มันเป็นไปตามธรรมชาติ เอาให้อยากทำกันทั้งสองฝ่ายดีกว่า"

เอซราแค่นยิ้ม "อ๋อ เหมือนมึงกับพี่คั--"

เอ็ดดี้บิดเนื้อช่วงไหล่ของเพื่อนเอซแทบหมุนเป็นเกลียว ซึ่งก็ช่วยหุบปากเพื่อนไว้ได้ทันพอดี โทบี้กะพริบตาสีฟ้าครามมองใบหน้ายิ้มหวานกว่าปกติเท่าตัวของหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลหน้าตกกระ

"เอ็ดมีแฟนแล้วเหรอ ทำไมเราเพิ่งรู้?"

"แหงสิ ก็มันเพิ่งได้กันเมื่อวันเสาร์นี่เอง ใช้ห้องชั้นเป็นโรงแรมม่านรูด แถมยังพังกรอบรูปห้องชั้นไปอันนึงด้วย"

อาจเป็นโชคดีที่วันนี้เอซราใส่รองเท้าผ้าใบมาเรียน ไม่อย่างนั้นคงได้ร้องจ๊ากเพราะเพื่อนเอ็ดกระทืบลงมาเต็มๆเท้า

โทบี้อ้าปากค้างไปพักหนึ่ง ก่อนจะพูดต่อด้วยแก้มแดงๆ

"เอ่อ...แล้ว...รู้จักกันนานแค่ไหนถึงจะไปขั้นนั้นน่ะ"

ถ้าตอบว่า 'รู้จักมาทั้งชีวิต' ล่ะก็ จิตใจอันซื่อใสบริสุทธิ์ของโทบี้คงถูกทำลายย่อยยับ

เอ็ดดี้เหลือบสายตามองเอซราที่กลั้นขำจนน้ำตาไหล เมื่อดูท่าว่าเพื่อนบ้านี่คงไม่ช่วยพูดให้แน่ เค้าก็เลยฉาบยิ้มอ่อนโยนให้โทบี้

"ไม่ต้องสนใจหรอกโทบี้ แต่ละคนมีเวลาที่เหมาะสมไม่เหมือนกัน ถ้าโทบี้รู้สึกว่าอยากจะไปถึงขั้นนั้นกับท่านเจมี่เมื่อไหร่ ก็เมื่อนั้นแหละ"

...อย่าทำเพราะข้อกำหนดจำกัดความของใครๆ แต่ทำเพราะอยากจะทำจริงๆ...

คนฟังหัวใจพองโตที่มีเพื่อนเข้าอกเข้าใจได้ถึงขนาดนี้ แต่บางสิ่งบางอย่างในประโยคมันทำให้เค้าชะงักกึก...จริงๆก็ตะขิดตะขวงใจตั้งแต่ก่อนหน้านี้ที่เอซราพูดชื่อพี่เจมี่แล้วท่าทีของเอ็ดดี้ดูเฉยๆแล้ว

"ทำไมถึงรู้ล่ะว่าพี่เจมี่เป็นแฟนเรา?"

รอยยิ้มน่ารักๆบนใบหน้าตกกระถึงกับยิ้มค้าง หัวเราะแห้งๆใส่โทบี้

"คือเรื่องมันยาวน่ะ...แต่อย่าสนใจเลย"

"ไม่โกรธเราเหรอที่ไม่บอกว่ารู้จักพี่เจมี่?"

ก้อนความรู้สึกผิดในใจของโทบี้ยังคงตกตะกอนอยู่ข้างใน และเวลานี้มันก็ถูกตีขึ้นมาจนกระจายทั่วผืนน้ำ เอ็ดดี้ส่ายหัวโดยที่ใบหน้ายังคงมีรอยยิ้ม

"ตกใจมากกว่าโกรธน่ะ เราคิดว่าโทบี้ก็คงมีเหตุผลที่ไม่บอกเรา" เอ็ดดี้เอียงคอครุ่นคิด

"ไม่รู้สิ...ถ้าเราเป็นโทบี้ เราก็คงทำเหมือนกัน ใครจะอยากแบ่งคนที่ชอบให้คนอื่นล่ะเนอะ? เราเข้าใจความรู้สึกนี้ดีเลยล่ะ"

อา...ก่อนหน้านี้ที่เราไม่อยากเล่าให้เอ็ดรู้ เพราะลึกๆแล้วแอบหวงพี่เจมี่ไว้คนเดียวหรอกเหรอ?

ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งรู้สึกหน้าร้อน ตัวเองช่างมีความคิดเอาแต่ใจเป็นเด็กๆเหลือเกิน

"เฮ้ย....!!!!"

บรรยากาศฟรุ้งฟริ้งกลิ่นหอมฟุ้งเป็นอันล้มครืนเพราะเสียงตะโกนสุดแมนจากเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์

หนุ่มผมดำตาคมจ้องหน้าจอโทรศัพท์มือถือตัวเองเหมือนไม่อยากเชื่อ สองมือสั่นระริก ใบหน้าที่ทั้งหล่อเหลาและหวานสวยขาวซีดจนเพื่อนอีกสองคนฉงนใจ

"OH MY FUCKIN* GOD!!"

"เป็นอะไร? เกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอ?"

เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์หันควับ จ้องญาติหนุ่มของตัวเองในทันที สายตาแน่วแน่ดุดันคู่นั้นทำเอาโทบี้สะดุ้งเฮือก

"รีบโทรหาลุงจอห์นเดี๋ยวนี้เลย!"

"หา!?"

"เร็วสิ เดี๋ยว counterfeit ก็ต้องหานักร้องนำใหม่หรอก!!"

พอได้ยินอย่างนั้น สัญชาตญาณความเป็นติ่งของเอ็ดดี้ก็ทำให้เจ้าตัวรีบควักโทรศัพท์มือถือออกมาเช็คโซเชียล แล้วก็ต้องเบิกตาโต มือไม้สั่น หน้าซีดเซียวเป็นเพื่อนเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์อีกคน

"มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น? พี่เจมี่เป็นอะไร แล้วทำไมเราต้องโทรหาป๊า?"

เอ็ดดี้ยื่นมือถือให้โทบี้ดูด้วยตัวเอง เพราะมันอธิบายได้มากกว่าคำพูดเป็นไหนๆ

ไอจีสตอรี่ของวง counterfeit เป็นวีดีโอสั้นๆที่บันทึกการดวลกีต้าร์ในสตูดิโอแห่งหนึ่ง คนสองคนในคลิปนั้นคุ้นตาเอามากๆ

เค้าไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่ที่เห็นแฟนหนุ่ม แต่อีกคนนี่สิ...

"ป๊า....!?"  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนหน้าก็ถึงตอนที่ชอบเป็นการส่วนตัวแล้ว บทสนทนาของคุณป๊ากับน้องโทบค่ะ~


	46. Chapter 45 : This is White lie

"ว่าไงลูก?"

หลังจากรอสายด้วยใจตุ้มต่อม (แต่เพื่อนอีกสองคนน่ะร้อนรนยิ่งกว่า) ในที่สุดปลายสายก็ไม่ทำให้ผิดหวัง ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามของโทบี้เบิกกว้างด้วยความยินดีผ่อนโล่ง ถึงกับลอบถอนหายใจออกมาเลยทีเดียว

"ป๊าอยู่ไหนเหรอครับ? ทำไมวันนี้ไม่กลับบ้าน?"

ออกจะเป็นคำถามที่สลับกันจากทุกทีที่คุณป๊าจอห์นจะคอยโทรหาถามไถ่โลเคชั่นปัจจุบันของลูกชายคนเดียว

จอห์นทั้งประหลาดใจและคับแค้น อดระแวงขึ้นมาไม่ได้ว่าสาเหตุที่โทบี้ต่อสายหา มาจากไอ้เด็กบ้าวอนตีนที่ผองเพื่อนกำลังพยายามลากตัวออกจากสตูดิโอเพื่อหนีตาย

แต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ดูจะอยากฟังว่าสองพ่อลูกคุยอะไรกันมากกว่าห่วงความปลอดภัยของตัวเอง

จอห์นนี่แค่นยิ้ม...ไม่หนีก็ดี เดี๋ยววางสายจากโทบี้แล้วจะได้จัดต่อสะดวกๆหน่อย

"ป๊าเข้าลอนดอนมาจัดการอะไรนิดหน่อยน่ะลูก หนูมีของอะไรที่อยากได้หรือเปล่า?"

น้ำเสียงของจอห์นยังคงผ่อนคลายสบายๆ แม้สายตาจะจิกจ้องมองตามเป้าหมายที่ตะโกนด่าเพื่อนด้วยท่าทีติดจะรำคาญด้วยคำพูดอะไรซักอย่าง แต่รูปร่างที่เล็กกว่าก็ยังฝ่าเพื่อนและสตาฟวงมาไม่ถึงตัวเพชฌฆาตขาร็อคเสียที

แต่พ่อเพชฌฆาตสุดอำมหิตก็ยังมีโมเม้นยืนยิ้มเป็นคนบ้า เพราะเสียงหวานใสละลายใจของลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวงกับเค้าเหมือนกัน

_"ผมไม่อยากได้อะไรมากไปกว่าการที่ป๊ากลับบ้านมาอย่างปลอดภัยหรอกครับ"_

พระเจ้าช่วย เค้ากับจูดี้ให้กำเนิดเทวดาน้อยในร่างเด็กผู้ชายชัดๆ

ตอนเด็กๆเป็นคิวปิดน้อยน่ารัก พอโตมาก็อัพเลเวลเป็นเทพบุตรอีรอส!

"ป๊าก็อยากรีบกลับไปหาหนูกับม๊าจ้ะ โทบี้"

ชื่อที่เรียกขานผ่านริมฝีปากยกยิ้มของร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนาน ยิ่งทำเอาคนรุ่นลูกอย่างเจมี่ฮึดฮัดขัดใจ

ปลายสายที่อยู่เคมบริดจ์ เหลือบมองเพื่อนร่วมโต๊ะอย่างเอซรากับเอ็ดดี้ที่ตอนนี้กำลังสามัคคีกันเขียนบทเปิดให้เค้าอ่านอย่างรีบเร่ง

"แต่โทบี้อยากเจอเดี๋ยวนี้เลย ป๊าต้องอยู่ลอนดอนอีกนานแค่ไหนล่ะครับ กลับบ้านเราเลยได้มั้ย?"

คนเป็นพ่อถึงกับกลัดกลุ้ม เพราะลองว่าถ้าได้ก่อเหตุทะเลาะวิวาท เอากีต้าร์ฟาดหัวไอ้เด็กเวรนี่ อย่างน้อยก็ต้องโดนลงบันทึกประจำวัน

จากนั้นก็ตามตัวทนายมาคุยเรื่องค่าเสียหาย ถ้าฟาดหนักหน่อยก็ส่งโรงพยาบาล ไม่ให้ต้องมาเป็นภาระทีมงาน

เขาตั้งใจจะเคลียร์ให้จบในวันเดียว พรุ่งนี้จะได้กลับเคมบริดจ์ได้อย่างสบายใจ

แต่ลูกชายสุดที่รักอยากให้รีบกลับไปหา

แปลว่าป๊าต้องรีบเคลียร์ทุกอย่างให้ทันก่อนห้าทุ่มที่เป็นเวลาเข้านอนตามปกติของลูก

เวลานี้บ่ายสามโมงใกล้สี่โมงแล้ว ถ้าจะเร่งทำเวลา ตอนนี้ก็ควรวางสายจากลูกแล้วเริ่มตรงเข้าไปตบกะโหลกอัดหน้าเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ซักเปรี้ยงได้แล้ว

"ถ้างั้นป๊าจะรีบเร่งมือ จะกลับไปหาหนูกับม๊าภายในคืนนี้ แค่นี้ก่อนนะลูก"

ถึงจะได้รับคำตอบว่าจะรีบกลับมาตามที่ร้องขอ ก้อนความกังวลในใจโทบี้กลับไม่ยอมหายไปเสียที เวลานี้ลางสังหรณ์ของเขาร้องเตือนว่า ถ้าจบการสนทนาไว้แค่นี้ พี่เจมี่ต้องแย่แน่ๆ

ถ้าพี่เจมี่ต้องเป็นอะไรไปล่ะก็....

"ไม่ได้นะครับ ต้องกลับเดี๋ยวนี้เลย!"

คนเขียนบทให้โทบี้เองยังงุนงง ส่วนคนฟังอย่างคุณป๊ายิ่งฉงนใจกว่า เพราะตั้งแต่เกิดมา โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ไม่เคยออกคำสั่งกับพ่อเสียงแข็งขนาดนี้มาก่อน

"ว่าอะไรนะลูก...?"

ในเมื่อหลุดแถสดไปเองแล้ว เพื่อนผองก็คงช่วยอะไรไม่ได้ โทบี้คิดหาเหตุผลที่ฟังเข้าเค้าในหัว ต้องเป็นอะไรซักอย่างที่ป๊าให้ความสำคัญที่สุด อะไรที่จะหยุดป๊าจากการกระทืบแฟนของเขา แล้วรีบแจ้นกลับมา

แล้วความคิดหนึ่งก็แว่บผ่านเข้ามาในหัว...

"ม๊าบอกผมว่าวันนี้จะเอาชุดผู้หญิงสมัยหนุ่มๆออกมาลองใส่ดู แถมให้ลุงทิมเตรียมกล้องไว้ด้วยนะครับ!"

คราวนี้ไม่ใช่แค่จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์เท่านั้นที่ถลึงตาโต เอซราที่ฟังอยู่ก็แทบจะหงายหลังล้มจากโต๊ะ เพราะนึกภาพไม่ออกเลยว่าคุณลุงผู้มีภาพพจน์ดีงามไร้ราคีใดแผล้วผลาญอย่างเดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ จะเคยมีโมเม้นแบบนี้กับเขาเหมือนกัน

แปลว่าที่เค้าชอบแต่งชุดยั่วเยเล่นฟอร์เพลย์กับแด๊ดดี้ ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องผิดปกติจากพฤติกรรมคนในตระกูลน่ะสิ

สายเลือดเดียวกันนี่มันจะอัศจรรย์เกินไปแล้ว!!

"โทบี้ หนูว่ายังไงนะ พูดใหม่อีกทีซิ!?"

จอห์นนี่หายใจฟืดฟาด ภาพในความทรงจำหวนกลับมากระตุ้นให้ปวดหนึบเบื้องล่างอย่างฉับพลัน ลำคอแห้งเสียจนแทบเปล่งเสียงไม่ออก แต่อีกใจก็นึกฉุนว่าทำไมอยู่ดีๆจูดี้นึกครึ้มใจ อยากลุกขึ้นมาย้อนวันวาน แถมเป็นตอนที่เขาไม่อยู่เสียด้วย

สามีไม่อยู่บ้านแบบนี้ จูดี้ตั้งใจจะใส่ให้ใครดู!?

"อ๊ะ! สัญญาณไม่ค่อยดีเลย ป๊าครับ? ป๊าได้ยินผมมั้ย ป๊า!?"

ไม่เสียแรงที่ได้แคสเป็นซินเดอเรลล่าเมื่อตอนสมัยเกรดเก้า โทบี้ตีบทแตกทำเนียนเอาโทรศัพท์ค่อยๆออกห่างจากหู ยื่นจนสุดแขน แล้วค่อยกดตัดสาย

เอซราและเอ็ดดี้ถึงกับต้องขอลุกขึ้นมายืนปรบมือให้

เด็กหนุ่มที่เพิ่งทำเรื่องอันก่อให้เกิดความรู้สึกผิดทั้งต่อพ่อและแม่ในเวลาเดียวกัน คลายมืออันสั่นครือจากโทรศัพท์มือถือ ยกมันขึ้นกุมเหนือหัวใจที่เต้นระส่ำ

"สุดยอดไปเลยโทบี้! แบบนี้คุณลุงจอห์นต้องรีบกลับมาแน่ๆเลยล่ะ!"

การถอนหายใจด้วยสีหน้าระทมทุกข์ ดูจะไม่ใช่สีหน้ามีความสุขของคนที่เพิ่งทำภารกิจสำเร็จได้ด้วยดี

เอซราสังเกตสีหน้าแบบนั้น จึงสะกิดเอ็ดดี้ แล้วสองหนุ่มก็พากันเงียบ รอจนกระทั่งเด็กหนุ่มระบายออกมาเอง

"ทำแบบนี้รู้สึกไม่ดีเลย..."

เอซราสลับที่กับเอ็ดดี้ รีบขยับมาโอบไหล่โทบี้ หอมตรงขมับปลอบโยน

"ไม่เป็นไรน่า พวกท่านต้องให้อภัยนายแน่ อย่ากลัวเลย"

อารมณ์เคืองขุ่นก่อนหน้านี้พลันจางหาย โทบี้สอดแขนโอบรอบเอว รั้งตัวลูกพี่ลูกน้องที่เข้าใจความตื่นกลัวในหัวอกของเขาได้อย่างชัดเจน

เพราะเป็นเด็กดีเกินไป เพราะมีจิตใจใสสะอาด ถึงได้เจ็บปวดกับสิ่งที่คนทั่วไปเอ่ยได้จนชินชา

ความรักเปลี่ยนแปลงเด็กที่อยู่แต่ในกรอบของพ่อแม่ให้เติบใหญ่...และการเติบโตต้องผ่านความเจ็บปวดซักอย่างสองอย่าง

หากไม่ต้องการสูญเสียสิ่งสำคัญ เด็กน้อยคนนั้นก็ต้องเลือก

.  
.  
.

ขณะที่ลูกชายถูกความรู้สึกผิดในใจกัดกิน คนเป็นพ่อก็ถูกไฟเพชหึงกองสุมเสียจนแทบจะบีบโทรศัพท์พังคามือ

"กลับเคมบริดจ์...!!!"

สิ้นเสียงประกาศนั้น ผู้จัดการส่วนตัวของจอห์นนี่ก็รีบคว้าข้าวของแล้วจ้ำอ้าวตามการเปลี่ยนแปลงทางอารมณ์ที่คาดไม่ถึง เพราะไม่เคยมีซักครั้งที่การคุยโทรศัพท์กับคุณหนูโทบี้จะทำให้ร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์กราดเกรี้ยว

ปฏิกิริยาครั้งนี้นับว่าประหลาดมาก

แต่เขายังฉลาดพอที่จะไม่ถามไถ่ ก้มหน้าทำตามคำสั่งไปอย่างใจเย็น

คนที่มียังมีสติดี คงดูออกว่าในเวลาแบบนี้ควรรีบอยู่ให้ห่าง แต่กลับมีคนบ้ายืนขวางในเส้นทางการเคลื่อนที่ของพายุลูกนี้

คนบ้าที่มีชื่อว่าเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

"ผมรู้ว่าคุณมาที่นี่เพราะอะไร ในเมื่อรู้อยู่แล้ว ก็จะไม่อ้อมค้อมอีก..."

ร็อคเกอร์รุ่นน้องยืนประจันหน้าห่างออกไปประมาณสองช่วงแขน จอห์นนี่ที่กรุ่นโกรธเป็นทุนเดิมอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งไม่ปลื้มกับการที่เขาต้องล่าถอยและเก็บบัญชีแค้นนี้ไว้สะสางในวันหลัง เพราะมีเรื่องด่วนยิ่งกว่า

ทั้งที่ตั้งใจไว้แบบนั้น แต่ประโยคที่ออกมาจากปากของเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้า ก็ทำเอาคนเป็นพ่อสติขาดผึง

**_"ยกลูกชายของคุณให้ผมเถอะครับ!"_ **

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คนบางคนก็รนหาที่ แม้ว่าจะมีคนพยายามช่วยสุดชีวิตน่ะค่ะ Orz
> 
> ความอยากจะช่วยเจมี่ ทำเอาม๊าจู๊ดงานเข้าซะแล้ว หรือม๊าอาจจะรู้สึกว่าทำให้ชีวิตรักเผ็ดร้อนขึ้นมาก็ได้ค่ะ 😂😂😂 ตอนหน้าเชิญพบกับการ cross-dress นะคะ~


	47. Chapter 46 : This is Declaration

ก่อนหน้าที่จะเข้าไปในตู้เสื้อผ้าแบบบิ้วท์อินของป๊ากับม๊า โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ตั้งใจว่าเขาจะตามใจคุณม๊าทุกอย่าง เพื่อเป็นการขออภัยต่อคนเป็นแม่ที่เขาหางานมาให้โดยไม่ปรึกษาซักคำ

เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกว่าการทำเพื่อเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ในครั้งนี้ เป็นการเสียสละที่หนักหนาเอาการ

เพราะคุณม๊าดูจะสนุกสนานกับการเอาชุดทาบ แล้วส่งลูกชายคนเดียวไปลองใส่มาให้ดู

เกิดมาจนอายุ 18 จนจะ 19 ในอีกสองวันก็เพิ่งได้รู้ว่าคุณม๊าจูดี้มีคอลเลคชั่นเสื้อผ้าผู้หญิงเป็นสิบๆตัว

"เนี่ยน่ะเป็นของขวัญจากป๊าหนูทั้งนั้นแหละ"

ม๊าจู๊ดตอบแบบนั้นหลังจากโทบี้โดนเปลี่ยนให้ใส่ชุดแซกสีขาวจับระบายยาวคลุมเข่า แต่รูปร่างสูงเพรียวของเขาทำให้กระโปรงสั้นเต่อเหนือเข่าขึ้นมา

คนเป็นแม่แปะวิกผมสีแดงเพลิงหยักศกลงบนหัวโทบี้ และทำมือให้ลูกชายหมุนตัวให้ดูหนึ่งรอบ เท่านี้ก็ได้ภาพเจริญหูเจริญตาของ 'สาวน้อย' วัยสิบแปดมาเรียบร้อย

สีหน้าของคุณม๊าแสนภาคภูมิใจ ส่วนหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านผู้ภักดีก็รัวชัตเตอร์เก็บทุกมุมของคุณหนูโทบี้อย่างกระตือรือร้น

"จริงๆป๊ากับม๊าอยากมีลูกสาวมาตลอดเลยล่ะ แต่มีหนูแล้วก็เหมือนๆกันนั่นแหละ ก็จะแต่งออกนี่เนอะ~"

ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ถอนหายใจด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้าง คำพูดนั้นทำเอาโทบี้อยากจะเอาวิกผมยาวบังหน้าตัวเองเสียให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

"น่ารักออกแบบนี้ ไม่ต้องกังวลหรอกโทบี้ เจมี่ต้องชอบมากแน่ๆ"

ยิ่งฟังยิ่งเขินจนตอนนี้เค้าพร้อมจะซ่อนตัวอยู่ท่ามกลางเสื้อโค้ตที่เรียงตามเฉดสีเป็นทิวแถวแล้วจริงๆ

"พอเถอะครับม๊า แค่นี้ผมก็อายจะแย่แล้ว"

"ตรงที่แต่งออกมาน่ารักหรือจะแต่งออกล่ะลูก?"

"พอเถอะครับคุณชายใหญ่ คุณหนูหน้าแดงมากจนผมเกรงว่าจะเป็นลมไปจริงๆแล้วนะครับ"

โทบี้นึกอยากจะกอดคุณลุงแอนเดอร์สันแน่นๆ แต่การที่คุณหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านยังคงมุ่งมั่นกับการกดชัตเตอร์ถ่ายภาพเขาในชุดสาวน้อย ทำเอาโทบี้ได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งๆ

พอโดนเบรคไปครั้งหนึ่ง คุณชายใหญ่ของบ้านก็ส่งสายตาค้อนขวับใส่คุณหัวหน้าพ่อบ้าน แต่รอยยิ้มกว้างบนใบหน้าที่ทั้งหล่อเหลาและสวยสง่า บ่งบอกว่าไม่ได้เคืองขุ่นจริงจัง

เขาเดินไปจับชายชุดกระโปรงหนังที่เป็นตายร้ายดียังไง โทบี้ก็ไม่ยอมใส่ จู๊ดยอมตามใจเพราะอันที่จริงมันก็ยังเลเวลสูงไปสำหรับลูกชาย

"คิดถึงตอนนั้นจังเลยน๊า ม๊าน่ะแต่งชุดนี้แล้วแอบคนที่บ้านไปดูไลฟ์ของป๊าเรา แล้วเราก็ขย่มท้ายร--"

"ขย่มท้ายรถ?"

"อะแฮ่ม!"

จู๊ดเปลี่ยนลำคำพูดจากสัญญาณเตือนของหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านในทันที

"พอดีขับผ่านทางลูกรังน่ะลูก มันก็เลยขย่มแรงไปหน่อย"

โทบี้พอจะเข้าใจได้ว่าถนนหนทางสมัยพ่อแม่เค้ายังเป็นวัยรุ่น มีหรือจะดีเท่าสมัยนี้ เด็กหนุ่มจับปลายผมยาวของตัวเอง หมุนตัวสำรวจภาพในกระจกเงาขนาดเต็มตัว

โทบี้รู้จักตัวเองเมื่อตอนเกรดเก้าที่แต่งเป็นซินเดอเรลล่าแสดงละครเวทีของที่โรงเรียนดี แต่เขาไม่รู้จัก 'สาวน้อย' ผมแดงยาวถึงกลางหลังที่สะท้อนกลับมา

แต่ยอมรับว่า 'เธอ' คนนี้ก็ไม่ได้น่าเกลียดอะไร อาจเพราะหัวไหล่กว้างที่เขากังวล ใช้วิกผมยาวช่วยปิดได้

ถึงไม่รู้ว่าชุดที่พี่เจมี่จะให้เป็นของขวัญเป็นแบบไหน อย่างน้อยตอนนี้โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็มีความมั่นใจมากขึ้นกว่าเมื่อเช้าแล้ว

ทว่าในใจก็อดคิดขึ้นมาไม่ได้...

ตัวเขาน่ะ ถึงจะอายนิดหน่อย แต่ก็ไม่มีปัญหากับการใส่

แต่การที่พี่เจมี่อยากให้เขาแต่งเป็นหญิง เพราะคิดว่ามีแฟนสาวมันดีกว่าหรือเปล่า?

_ถ้าคิดแบบนั้น ทำไมถึงมาขอคบกันล่ะ?_

"เป็นอะไรไปลูก? อยู่ดีๆก็เงียบไปเลย"

สัญชาตญาณความเป็นแม่ช่างฉับไว แค่โทบี้ยืนนิ่ง เหม่อมองตัวเองในกระจกนานผิดปกติก็ทำเอาจู๊ดแทบแปลงตัวเป็นแม่ไก่ สาละวนถามไถ่อาการลูกชาย

เพราะรู้สึกว่าสิ่งที่เขาคิดมันไร้สาระเป็นเด็กๆ โทบี้เลยบอกม๊าไม่ลง ถอดวิกผมส่งคืนให้กับคนเป็นแม่ แล้วเดินไปเปลี่ยนกลับเป็นชุดเดิม

"เป็นอะไรไปนะ เมื่อกี้ยังดีๆอยู่แท้ๆเลย"

ก่อนที่คุณหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านจะได้เอ่ยต่อ เสียงกระแทกส้นเท้าเป็นจังหวะอันคุ้นเคยก็แว่วเข้าหูเขามา เขากระแอ้มไอจะแจ้งกับคุณชายใหญ่ แต่บานประตูห้องนอนใหญ่ก็ถูกกระชากเปิดออก

คนทั้งสองออกจากพื้นที่ในส่วนของตู้เสื้อผ้า และเมื่อเห็นร่างสันทัดหนั่นแน่นปรากฏเบื้องหน้า ศาสตราจารย์คนเก่งแห่งเคมบริดจ์ก็เบิกตาสีฟ้าครามด้วยอารามประหลาดใจ

"จอห์น! ไหนว่าวันนี้จะไม่กลับไม่ใช่เหรอ!?"

เจ้าของชื่อยิ่งถลึงตาคู่คมใส่ เพราะคิดไกลว่าคู่ชีวิตของเขาไม่อยากเจอเพราะนัดชายชู้มาถึงบ้าน ร่างกำยำก้าวตรงเข้ามาหาจูดี้สวีทฮาร์ทที่หอมแก้มต้อนรับการกลับบ้านในรอบสามวัน ทว่าจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์เบี่ยงหน้าหนี ดวงตาสาดส่องมองกราดไปทั่ว

**"มันอยู่ไหน!?"**

จู๊ดเอียงคองุนงง "พูดถึงอะไรน่ะ?"

"ก็ไอ้คนที่นายจะแต่งหญิงให้ดูน่ะสิ ชั้นจะไปลากคอมันมากระทืบเดี๋ยวนี้!"

ท่าทีเกรี้ยวกราดของคุณสามีนั้นชวนให้ขนพองสยองเกล้าจริง แม้แต่คนที่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดอย่างคุณหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านยังอยากจะรีบจรลีออกจากที่ที่เต็มไปด้วยมลพิษอันเกิดจากไอสังหารคุกรุ่น ทว่าสายตาเยียบเย็นดั่งจงอางก็สะกดเขาอยู่กับที่

คนที่ยังนิ่งสงบและประเมินสถานการณ์อย่างใจเย็นได้ในเวลานี้คือศาตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ เจ้าของทรวดทรงเย้ายวนชวนสัมผัสกอดอกเข้าหากัน โยนวิกผมสีแดงเพลิงไปพาดบนราวอย่างไม่ใคร่จะใส่ใจ

"ยังอยากจะกระทืบอยู่อีกมั้ย ถ้าคนที่ว่านั่นคือโทบี้"

ราวกับกะเกณฑ์เวลามาดี โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ในชุดไปรเวศตามปกติที่ใส่ประจำ เปิดประตูห้องน้ำออกมาโดยพาดชุดกระโปรงแขนกุดสีขาวจับระบายไว้บนแขน เขาได้ยินเสียงคุณป๊าตั้งแต่บุกเข้าห้องมาแล้ว

"โทบี้ นั่นหนูแต่งหญิงเหรอ!?"

"คือป๊า---"

"ทิม ถ่ายไว้ทุกช็อตหรือเปล่า!?"

คุณป๊าตวัดสายตาไปถามเอากับคนรับใช้เก่าแก่ของคู่ชีวิต แม้หัวหน้าพ่อบ้านจะนึกเคืองเล็กน้อยที่ถูกบี้ถาม แต่ก็ยังตอบคู่ชีวิตของเจ้านายไปด้วยท่าทีสุภาพตามแบบแผน

"เรียบร้อยครับคุณท่าน"

จอห์นนี่ผงกหัวอย่างพอใจในความรู้งาน ก่อนจะเริ่มเอะใจว่ามีอะไรแปลกๆในเรื่องนี้

"ว่าแต่ทำไมอยู่ดีๆถึงมาย้อนวันวานกับลูกได้ล่ะ? มีอะไ--"

คำถามที่ส่งไปหาคู่ชีวิต ชะงักกึกอยู่แค่นั้น ลางสังหรณ์ทำหน้าที่ของมันและนำความคิดที่ชวนให้เจ็บแค้นที่สุดเข้าสู่ห้วงความคิดของคุณพ่อร็อคสตาร์

เขามองสลับระหว่างลูกชายกับจูดี้ โทบี้นั้นงุนงงกับท่าทีแปลกพิกลของคุณป๊า ผิดกับจู๊ดที่แค่มองนัยน์ตาวาววับคมกริบของคนรักก็พอเดาได้แล้ว

ความแตกแล้วแน่ๆแบบนี้...ทั้งที่อุตส่าห์ช่วยยื้อไว้แล้วแท้ๆ

"เพราะมันใช่มั้ย..?"

"ครับป๊า?" โทบี้ฟังเสียงที่อยู่ในลำคอของคนเป็นพ่อไม่ออก ร่างแบบบางจึงเคลื่อนตัวเข้าไปใกล้ยิ่งขึ้น

ท่าทีช้อนตาขึ้นมองมา ช่างทำให้ร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์แทบจะกลั้นใจตาย แต่เขาจะไม่ยอมตายจนกว่าจะขจัดศัตรูพืช(?)ตัวฉกาจออกไปจากขีวิตโทบี้

"หนู....แต่งหญิงก็เพราะมันใช่มั้ย!?"

"มันนี่คือ....?"

"หนูรู้ว่าป๊าหมายถึงใคร ไอ้หนุ่มเจมี่เชี่ยแม่งบาวเวอร์นั่นไงล่ะ!"

คนที่โกหกไม่เก่ง ก็ยังจะเป็นเช่นนั้นแม้เป็นเวลาคับขัน โทบี้ลังเลกับสัญญาณตอบรับ สุดท้ายเมื่อสบตาสีเดียวกันของคนเป็นแม่ เด็กหนุ่มจึงผงกหัวตอบรับไป

คนเป็นพ่อยิ่งกลัดหนองในใจกรุ่น

"นี่หนูรักมัน ทำเพื่อมันได้ขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์!"

รู้ไว้เลยว่าถ้าโดนเรียกชื่อนามสกุลครบครัน นั่นก็คือยามที่ป๊าโกรธจริงๆแล้ว

เมื่อพูดอะไรไม่ออก โทบี้จึงได้เพียงผงกหัวยอมรับอย่างสัตย์ซื่อ

ทว่าท่าทียืนยันแค่เล็กน้อยนั้นก็มากพอจะทำให้คุณพ่อร็อคสตาร์ระเบิดอารมณ์เป็นเสียงดุดันที่ลูกชายไม่เคยนึกหวาดกลัว...จนกระทั่งวันนี้

**"ป๊าไม่ยอมรับไอ้เด็กนั่นหรอกนะ! ไม่มีวัน!!"**

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> พาร์ทหน้าเชิญพบกับการพูดคุยในครอบครัวที่ออกจะทำร้ายจิตใจคุณป๊ากันซักหน่อยนะคะ....


	48. Chapter 47 : This is Family's Talk

"ทำตัวมีเหตุผลหน่อยสิจอห์น ลูกก็ไม่ใช่เด็กๆแล้วนะ"

คำตำหนิของคู่ชีวิตเหมือนจะไม่ได้ช่วยให้จอห์นนี่ได้สติฉุกคิด ตรงกันข้าม มันกลับยังให้เกิดความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจ ว่ามีแต่เขาเพียงคนหรือที่คอยปกป้องดูแลลูกน้อย

จูดี้ช่างไม่เข้าใจเลยว่าโทบี้ในเวลานี้เข้าใกล้ขอบเหวแสนอันตรายเข้าไปทุกก้าว เป็นย่างก้าวที่คุณป๊าจะไม่มีวันยอมให้สุดที่รักยอดดวงใจต้องเผชิญ

"อายุ 18 ยังเด็กไป เด็กวัยนี้ควรตั้งใจเรียนมากกว่าสนใจอย่างอื่น"

ตาสีฟ้าครามของจู๊ดหรี่ลง รอยยิ้มแทบเหยียดเป็นเส้นตรง รู้กันดีว่าจอห์นนี่ในวัยนี้สนใจอะไรหลายอย่าง แต่ไม่ใช่การเรียนอย่างแน่นอน

"แต่ถึงจะคบกับพี่เจ--"

จอห์นนี่ยกนิ้วชี้ขึ้นมาในระดับสายตา

"อย่าพูดชื่อไอ้เด็กเวรนั่นให้ป๊าได้ยินเชียว!"

โทบี้ก็เลยแก้คำพูดเสียใหม่

"ถึงผมจะมีแฟน แต่ก็จะตั้งใจเรียนเหมือนเดิมนะครับป๊า จะไม่ให้เสียการเรียนแน่นอน นะครับ..."

ถึงโทบี้จะออดอ้อนด้วยการช้อนดวงตากลมสวยสีฟ้าครามที่ได้รับสืบทอดเสน่ห์ล้นหลามมาจากคนเป็นแม่ แต่นี่ไม่เหมือนการไปเก็บหมาแมวข้างทางแล้วขอเอามาเลี้ยง จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงแข็งใจ เชิดหน้าเมินใส่ลูกชายคนเดียว

จู๊ดที่นั่งมองทุกอย่างด้วยสายตาประเมินประมาณ ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

"พูดรู้เรื่องหน่อยสิจอห์น ลูกก็สัญญาแล้วไงว่าจะไม่ให้เสียการเรียน"

การตอบสนองของจอห์นคือการหัวเราะเสียงขึ้นจมูกหนึ่งที

คราวนี้ม๊าจู๊ดถึงกับกุมขมับในความดื้อดึง ยอมฟังแต่อย่าหวังว่าจะเออออของคุณสามี

ส่วนลูกชายของทั้งคู่ที่นั่งประจันหน้ากับพ่อแม่ ก็เฟ้นหาเหตุผลมาเจรจากับคนเป็นพ่อจนคิ้วขมวดมุ่น

"แต่พี่เจมี่เป็นคนดีนะครับป๊า เค้าเป็นคนแรกที่บอกว่าชอบผมเพราะเป็นตัวผมเอง ไม่ใช่เพราะเป็นลูกคนดัง"

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ที่อยู่ในท่านั่งกอดอก ขยี้พื้นรองเท้ากับพื้น เหมือนจะเรียกเอาสัมผัสเมื่อตอนที่เค้าถีบโดนไอ้เด็กวอนตีนนั่นเต็มๆ กลับมาอีกครั้ง

"แหงสิ ลูกโทบี้ของป๊าน่ะทั้งซื่อทั้งบริสุทธิ์ มีหรือหมาป่าที่ไหนมันจะไม่ชอบ เหอะ!"

เขาสรุปออกมาโดยไม่คิดจะฟังลูกเล่าที่มาที่ไปว่าเจอเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ได้ยังไงด้วยซ้ำ

"หนูน่ะโดนมันหลอกเอาแล้ว คนชื่อเสียฉาวโฉ่กระฉ่อนวงการ ฟันเรียบทั้งหญิงทั้งชายภายในเวลาข้ามคืนแบบนั้นน่ะ มันกะคบหนูไว้หลอกฟัน ล้านเปอร์เซ็น!"

"เอ...ฉายาคุ้นๆเนอะ?"

จู๊ดแสร้งพูดลากเสียงยาว ตาสีฟ้าครามจ้องประสานท้าทายต่อคุณสามีที่ตัวเองสมัยหนุ่มก็ลายพร้อยอย่างกับเสือพาดกลอน แล้วยังจะมีหน้าไปว่าว่าที่ลูกเขยอีก!

"จะเป็นไปได้ไงครับ ป๊าน่ะคิดมาก" ลูกชายเถียงแย้ง "ผมน่ะคบกับพี่เจมี่มาเป็นเดือนๆ พี่เค้ายังไม่ทำอะไรผมมากไปกว่าจูบเลย!"

คนเป็นแม่ถึงกับยกมือสองข้างขึ้นมาห้ามเสียงกรี๊ด(?) อยากถามใจจะขาดว่าไปขั้นใช้ลิ้นแล้วหรือเปล่า(?) แต่เสียงคำรามฮึ่มฮั่มจากลำคอของจอห์นก็หยุดความระรื่นของเขาไว้ แล้วกระแอ้มไอ

"จอห์น ใจเย็นก่อน ฆ่าคนตายนี่เข้าคุกเลยนะ..."

'ถ้านายอยู่ในคุก แล้วใครจะ...ชั้นล่ะ?'

สายตาเย้ายวนและมือที่ไล้ไปตามต้นขาของจอห์นนี่ เกือบจะทำให้จอห์นนี่ไขว้เขวแล้ว แค่เกือบจะเท่านั้น เค้าน่ะรู้ทันหรอกว่าม๊าของโทบี้ไม่ได้ยืนฝั่งเดียวกันในเรื่องนีั

"ก็...ดีว่ายังไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น"

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จำข่มใจ กำหมัดอดทนจนมือสั่นระริก โทบี้ลอบส่งสายตากับคุณม๊า แล้วยื่นมือไปวางทาบกำปั้นของคนเป็นพ่อ

"พอจะบอกเหตุผลได้มั้ยครับ ว่าทำไมถึงไม่อยากให้ผมคบกับ...เอ่อ...แฟนผม" โทบี้รีบละชื่อเจมี่ไว้ เพราะนัยน์ตาสีเข้มของคุณป๊าหรี่ลงอีกแล้ว

คุณป๊ามองท่าทีเหมือนหมาน้อยหางลู่หูตกรอให้โอบอุ้มของลูกชายสุดรักยอดดวงใจ ก็พอจะยอมอ้าปากพูดออกมาบ้าง

"คบกับพวกศิลปินมันไม่ดีหรอกนะลูก โดยเฉพาะนักร้องเพลงร็อค พวกนี้คาดเดาอารมณ์ยาก วันนี้หลงเราจะเป็นจะตาย พรุ่งนี้อาจจะทิ้งเราไปง่ายๆก็ได้"

"แต่ผมว่าของแบบนี้มันอยู่ที่นิสัยส่วนตัว ป๊าเองก็เป็นนักร้องวงร็อค ผมเห็นป๊ายังอยู่กับม๊ามาตั้งยี่สิบกว่าปีเลยนะ"

โทบี้เอ่ยแฟคด้วยหน้าตาใสซื่อ แล้วยังหันไปขอการยืนยันจากคุณม๊าที่พยายามกลั้นหัวเราะอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย

"ตั้งแต่อายุเท่าไหร่นะครับม๊า? 16 ใช่มั้ย?"

"จ้ะลูก ปีนี้ก็ครบ 22 ปีพอดีเลยล่ะ"

สิ่งที่จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ทำได้เลยมีแต่การค้อนสายตาใส่สองแม่ลูกที่รุมกันโจมตีเค้าจนสีข้างเริ่มถลอก

ทว่าก็ใช่ว่าคุณพ่อร็อคสตาร์จะยอมแพ้พ่าย

"ถ้าว่ากันเรื่องนิสัยส่วนตัว ไอ้หนุ่มนั่นยิ่งแล้วใหญ่ หนูรู้หรือเปล่าว่ามันมีข่าวคั่วกับคนโน้นคนนี้ทั้งในทั้งนอกวงการจนลิสต์ยาวสองหน้ากระดาษเอสี่เลยนะโทบี้!"

คุณป๊าแทบอยากเอารายงานจากนักสืบเอกชนให้คุณลูกได้ดู แต่อีกใจก็กลัวว่าจะโดนจู๊ดบ่นหูชาอีกว่าทำเกินไปแล้ว

"ป๊าจะไม่ยอมให้ลูกชายของป๊าต้องกลายไปเป็นอีกหนึ่งรายชื่อในประวัติชีวิตรักอันโชกโชนของไอ้หนุ่มนั่น คนแบบนั้นไม่คู่ควรกับลูก!"

"ผมเข้าใจที่ป๊าเป็นห่วงครับ เรื่องที่พี่เค้าเคยคบกับใครมามากแค่ไหน ผมเองก็พอรู้..."

ตอนที่เก็บข้อมูลวง counterfeit ในฐานะแฟนคลับคนหนึ่ง ฟีดข่าวของพี่เจมี่มักจะพ่วงมาด้วยข่าวเรื่องรักๆของคุณนักร้องนำด้วย ตอนนั้นโทบี้อ่านผ่านตาไปก็แค่รู้สึกขุ่นๆในใจ ตอนนี้ถ้ากลับไปอ่านอีกครั้ง มันคงเป็นหนามแทงใจเค้าน่าดู

เพราะสาวๆส่วนใหญ่ของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์น่ะ เป็นสาวผมแดง ตัวเล็ก ดูอ่อนหวานแบบบาง

มันจะพาลให้เค้าคิดไปในทางที่ไม่สู้ดีนัก ว่าตัวเค้าจะโดนเอาไปเปรียบเทียบกับพวกเธอเหล่านั้นหรือเปล่า...

แต่ถึงจะคิดแบบนั้น สิ่งที่บอกไปกับคุณป๊า ก็คืออีกหนึ่งความในใจ ต่อให้มันฟังไม่เข้าหูคนเป็นพ่อเท่าไหร่ เด็กที่ไม่ชอบโกหกอย่างโทบี้ก็ยืนยันที่จะบอกความจริง

_"แต่ผมก็ห้ามความรู้สึกชอบพี่เจมี่ไม่ได้เหมือนกัน..."_

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์คงไม่รู้ตัวหรอกว่า คำตอบจากปากตัวเอง มันยิ่งทำให้คุณป๊านึกเจ็บใจที่ก่อนจับรถไฟความเร็วสูงกลับเคมบริดจ์มา ไม่กระทืบไอ้เด็กบ้าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์นั่นให้ไส้แม่งแตกไปเลย!

"ห้ามไม่ได้ก็ต้องได้!"

"แต่เราคบกันแล้วนะครับป๊า!"

"คบได้ก็เลิกได้!"

จอห์นนี่ลุกพรวดขึ้นสั่งลูกชายด้วยท่าทีที่แทบจะคลุ้มคลั่ง จนจู๊ดรีบเอาตัวมาบังโทบี้ ถึงแน่ใจว่าต่อให้โมโหยังไง จอห์นก็ไม่ทำอะไรพวกเค้าหรอก แต่คนเป็นแม่อยากให้ลูกชายสงบใจลงมากกว่า

"จอห์น อย่าตะคอกลูกสิ"

คำเตือนจากคู่ชีวิตทำให้จอห์นพยายามปรับอารมณ์และลมหายใจ เมื่อพอจะปรับเสียงเป็นปกติได้แล้ว จอห์นก็ขยี้ผมสีดำสนิทบนหัว แล้วเปรยคำพูดที่ทำเอาโทบี้นั่งไม่ติดที่อีกต่อไป

**_"หึ! ก็อยากจะรู้เหมือนกันว่าโดนกระทืบจนกระอักเลือดไปขนาดนั้น แล้วมันยังจะกล้าคบกับลูกเราอยู่อีกมััย!?"_ **

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คนเราพอมีความรักแล้ว มันก็จะมีมุมเล็กๆที่เกิดความรู้สึกมืดหม่นในใจขึ้นมาได้เหมือนกัน ก็รอพี่เจมี่มากลบฝังให้ไปก่อนนะคะ
> 
> ใครที่กำลังคิดว่า หลังจากพ่อพระเอกของเราพูดประกาศเจตนารมณ์ไปแล้ว จะมีสภาพซากร่าง(?)ยังไง ไว้ตอนหน้าจะมาเฉลยค่ะ


	49. Chapter 48 : This is Brothers

อาจเป็นโชคดีของทั้งทางวงและทางรายการ ที่เนื้อหาส่วนใหญ่ซึ่งจะเอาไปตัดต่อเป็นคอนเท้นต์หนึ่งตอนนั้นเพียงพอแล้ว แม้ว่าจะต้องเลื่อนคิวงานในช่วงสามวันนี้ออกไปก่อน เพราะความ 'ไม่พร้อม' ของนักร้องนำก็ตาม

แต่แค่พี่ชายรอดฝ่าตีนมาได้โดยหน้าตาอันเป็นจุดขายไม่บุบสลายแหลกเละ ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ก็ถือว่าพี่เค้าใช้แต้มบุญไปเยอะพอตัว

"พอกินอะไรได้มั้ยพี่เจมี่?"

แซมถามคนที่นอนตายซากบนเตียงขนาดควีนไซส์สีดำ เจ้าของใบหน้าคล้ายกันผงกคอขึ้นมาแล้วส่ายหัว มือยังกุมอยู่บนท้องที่หมอวินิจฉัยว่าช้ำในและห้อเลือด ทางที่ดีให้กินแต่อาหารอ่อนไปซักวันสองวัน และเอาถุงน้ำอุ่นประคบ

สีหน้าสะลึมสะลือบอกให้แซมรู้ว่าพี่ชายเค้าใกล้จะหลับเพราะฤทธิ์ยาแก้อักเสบ

"พี่ไม่เป็นไร ไปพักเถอะแซม"

"โธ่ เจมส์..."

เสียงอ่อนแรงของพี่ชาย ยิ่งพาลให้แซมเป็นห่วงหนักกว่าเก่า เขากุมมือที่ยื่นมาหา นึกภาพไปไกลราวกับเจมี่นอนพะงาบใกล้ขาดใจในโรงพยาบาล ทั้งที่เพื่อนๆในวง (ซึ่งเพิ่งกลับไปเมื่อกี้) พูดเป็นเสียงเดียวกัน ว่าสมควรโดน

ไม่มีคนสติดีที่ไหนจะเอาตัวไปขวางจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ โดยเฉพาะเวลากำลังของขึ้น

แต่นอกจากจะทำตัวอยู่เหนือความคาดหมายของใครๆ เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ยังหาเรื่องตายด้วยการลั่นวาจาขอลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวงจากพ่อจงอางหวงไข่ทองคำ

นี่ดีแค่ไหนแล้วที่การ์ดมากันหมัดและตีนของท่านจอห์นนี่ออกไปได้ก่อน ไม่งั้นพี่ชายของเขาคงไม่จบแค่โดนกระทืบจนกระอักเลือดแน่

"ทำไมพี่ต้องไปพูดยั่วโมโหเขาแบบนั้นด้วยล่ะ ฆ่าตัวตายชัดๆเลย!"

แซมโอดครวญจนพี่ชายต้องลุกขึ้นมานั่ง ส่งมืออีกข้างมาขยี้ผมสีทองเส้นเล็กของเค้าจนยุ่งเหยิง

"ยังไงซักวันก็ต้องพูดอยู่แล้ว ก็ให้มันชัดเจนกันไปเลยไงล่ะ"

อืม...ชัดเจนมากเลยล่ะ  
หมายถึงสาเหตุการตายของพี่น่ะ!

"เฮ้อ...ผมเหนื่อยจะห้ามพี่แล้วนะ " หนุ่มบาวเวอร์คนน้องพยายามจัดทรงผมตัวเองกลับเข้าที่ แล้วถอนหายใจ

"รู้นะว่าชอบทำอะไรให้มันชัดเจน แต่เพลาๆลงหน่อยเถอะ ไอ้ความมั่นของพี่น่ะ มันทำให้ท่านจอห์นเค้ายิ่งหมั่นไส้มากกว่า"

สิ่งที่ออกจากปากแซมมี่ล้วนเป็นความจริงที่ไม่ต้องหาเวลาเหนื่อยพิสูจน์ เจมี่ฟังไปก็กะพริบตาปริบๆไป แต่ประโยคต่อจากนั้นของแซม มันทำให้เค้าสะอึกและตื้นตันใจพิกล

"ถ้าพี่เป็นอะไรไป ทั้งผมทั้งน้องโทบี้ต้องเสียใจมากแน่ๆ "

เกือบซึ้งแล้วล่ะ ถ้าน้องเค้าจะไม่พูดราวกับว่าบิ๊กบราเธอร์ผู้นี้จะตายวันตายพรุ่ง

"เข้าใจแล้วล่ะ ต่อไปพี่จะระวังปากตัวเองมากขึ้นนะ ซามูเอล"

ถึงแม้ว่าเจมี่จะไม่รู้ว่าในอนาคตอาจเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่ความรักน้องและห่วงความรู้สึกแฟน ก็พอจะทำให้เค้าเอาเรื่องการสงบปากสงบคำ ไม่หือกับพ่อตามารับไว้พิจารณา ให้น้องรักสบายใจ

ส่วนจะทำได้มั้ย ก็ไปว่ากันอีกที...

"งั้นถ้าหิวแล้วก็บอกล่ะ ผมจะอุ่นอะไรให้กิน"

เจมี่ส่งจุ๊บเสียงดังจ๊วบให้น้องชาย "ขอบใจจ้ะที่รัก"

แซมมี่ได้แต่ส่ายหัวกับความกะล่อนแม้สภาพน่าเป็นห่วง เขาออกจากห้องพี่เจมี่โดยงับบานประตูปิดอย่างแผ่วเบา เพราะพี่ดูใกล้เคลิ้มหลับแล้ว

ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มก็กำลังจะผล็อยหลับไปตามที่น้องคิด แต่สายเรียกเข้าสายหนึ่งก็ทำให้เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์หายง่วงเป็นปลิดทิ้ง

**บิบี๋ของพี่เจม!!!**

.  
.  
.

พอปลายสายกดรับ ประโยคแรกที่พูดไม่ใช่คำทักทาย

**"พี่ยังไม่พิการตรงไหนใช่มั้ยครับ!?"**

เจมี่ถึงกับกะพริบตาปริบๆ ดูหน้าจอมือถือนึกว่าใครใช้เบอร์แฟนโทรมาอำ แต่เสียงว้าวนที่เอ่ยถามก็เป็นของมายลิตเติ้ลโทบี้จริง

"พี่ไม่เป็นไร แค่ช้ำในกับช้ำใจนิดหน่อย"

ถึงเจมี่จะพยายามหยอกให้แฟนหนุ่มขำออก แต่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์หน้าซีด ตามมุกไม่ทัน แถมยังเป็นคนจริงจังกับทุกเรื่องเสียด้วย

"ไปโรงบาลมาหรือยังครับ? หมอว่ายังไงบ้าง? ช้ำในนี่มีเลือดคั่งหรือเปล่า? ผมเคยดู NCIS ตอนที่ตัวละครโดนกระทืบจนเลือดคั่งในช่องท้อง แล้วก็ตายหลังจากกลับบ้านมาได้แค่สามวัน"

พ่ออีรอสผมแดงพูดเสียจนเจมี่จับหน้าท้องตัวเองด้วยใบหน้าสยดสยอง

แต่หมอที่ไปหาก็ไม่เห็นว่าอะไร คงจะไม่เป็นไรหรอกน่า

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ตั้งปณิธานไว้แล้วว่าจะตายไม่ได้ ถ้าลูกคนเล็กของเค้ากับโทบี้ยังไม่จบมหาลัย ศักดิ์ศรีลูกผู้ชาย จะไม่ปล่อยให้เมียต้องลำบากเลี้ยงลูกคนเดียวเด็ดขาด!

...แล้วพ่อหนุ่มร็อคสตาร์ก็ชักจะออกทะเล

"พี่เจมี่? พูดไหวหรือเปล่า อาการหนักมากเลยเหรอ ให้ผมไปหามั้ย?"

คนฟังที่เผลอเหม่อ เหมือนโดนกระชากกลับมาสู่โลกแห่งความจริง

ใจนึงเค้าล่ะโคตรอยากมีโทบี้มานอนเคียงข้าง หอมหัวกอดตัวนุ่มนิ่มให้ชื่นใจ เค้าเชื่อว่ามันจะช่วยรักษาอาการช้ำในของเค้าได้ดีกว่ายาวิเศษแขนงไหนบนโลก

แต่นี่เพิ่งโดนพ่อตากระทืบจนพ่นเลือด เพราะเอ่ยขอลูกชายอย่างใจกล้าบ้าบิ่น

ต่อให้อยากอ้อนให้มาหา เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์สำเหนียกตัวเองดี ว่าไม่ควรทำให้โทบี้มีปัญหากับพ่อบังเกิดเกล้า (มากไปกว่านี้)

"พี่ไม่เป็นไร กระทืบแค่นี้ไหวอยู่ ป๊าโทบี้ไม่ได้ตีนหนักขนาดนั้นหรอก"

เจมี่ไม่รู้สึกผิดที่โกหกแฟนที่แสนน่ารัก เพราะไม่อยากให้กังวลจนเกินไป ยังไงเขามันก็หนังเหนียวฆ่าไม่ตาย พร้อมถือดาบบุกกำแพงหนามไปรับตัวเจ้าชายน้อยในปราสาทมาเคียงคู่อยู่เสมอ

"ว่าแต่ทำไมป๊ารู้เรื่องเราได้ล่ะครับ?"

"พี่ก็ไม่รู้ แต่ป๊าโทบี้รู้แล้วก็ดี จะได้ไม่ต้องหลบๆซ่อนๆ" เจมี่ถูจมูกและขยี้ตาไล่อาการง่วงจากยาแก้อักเสบ

"แปลว่าพี่อยากเปิดตัวว่าเราเป็นแฟนกัน?"

เรื่องคบกันมันก็เรื่องหนึ่ง แต่เรื่องประกาศต่อสาธารณชนก็เรื่องหนึ่ง แม้จะเป็นลูกคนดัง โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ไม่ชอบที่ตัวเองจะตกเป็นเป้าสายตา

คำพูดของเจมี่ทำเอาหน้าที่ซีดขาวพลันกลายเป็นสีแดงระเรื่อ

"อันนั้นพี่ก็อยากอยู่ แต่พี่ไม่อยากให้ปาปารัสซี่มันมากวนบิบี๋ของพี่ **พี่หวง** อยากเก็บไว้ดูคนเดียว"

"...พี่หวงเป็นคนเดียวหรือไง ผมเองก็หวงพี่เหมือนกันนะ"

"อะไรนะ?"

อาจเพราะโทบี้พูดพึมพำในลำคอ และเจมี่ก็ชักหัวมึนๆเพราะฤทธิ์ยา เลยได้ยินไม่ค่อยถนัด คนพลาดอาการหึงหวงของแฟนที่แสนน่ารัก ไม่มีโอกาสนั้นซ้ำอีก เพราะโทบี้ตัดบทเสียก่อน

"ไม่กวนพี่แล้วดีกว่า พักผ่อนเยอะๆนะครับ ขอโทษด้วยที่ป๊าทำร้ายพี่...ป๊าเค้าก็แค่รักผมมากเกินไปหน่อย อีกซักพักคงเข้าใจแล้วก็ยอมรับพวกเรา"

ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นหนุ่มนึกภาพไม่ออกเลยว่าอสูรผู้เกรี้ยวกราดพร้อมสังหารทุกชีวิตที่ริอ่านมาเกาะแกะโทบี้ จะมีวันที่เข้าใจและยอมรับเรื่องของพวกเขา

แต่ปากอิ่มน่าจุมพิตก็ยังตอบรับให้แฟนสุดที่รักได้สบายใจ

"พี่ก็รักนายไม่แพ้ป๊านายนะโทบี้"

ปลายสายเขินอายเสียจนเผลอห่อไหล่หดคอ รอยยิ้มหวานสวยคลี่กระจายทั่วใบหน้า

"ผมก็...รักพี่มากเหมือนกัน"

ได้มีโมเม้นแสนหวานระดับน้ำตาลในเลือดพุ่งสูงขนาดนี้ โดนกระทืบปางตายก็ยังนับว่าคุ้มค่า เจมี่ทำเสียงจุ๊บฟอดใหญ่หยอกเย้าคุณแฟนคนขี้อายไปหนึ่งที

_"จะรอดูนายใส่ของขวัญวันเกิดจากพี่นะ บิบี๋ ♡"_

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> พ่อคนแต้มบุญของเรา ถึงจะโดนกระทืบจนชอกช้ำ แต่กำลังใจดีนะคะ ทั้งน้องทั้ง(ว่าที่)เมีย ส่งแรงใจให้พร้อมหน้าเชียว
> 
> จากตอนนี้ก็เท่ากับว่าเป็นการประกาศสงครามระหว่างพ่อตา-ลูกเขยกันอย่างสมบูรณ์แล้วล่ะค่ะ
> 
> ก็ยังไม่รู้ว่าฟิคเรื่องนี้จะจบที่จำนวนกี่ตอน แต่หวังว่าจะยังติดตามแวะเวียนมาอ่านให้สนุกนะคะ ✌️


	50. Chapter 49 : This is His Birthday

ถึงจะเป็นวันเกิดอายุครบ 19 ปีเต็ม แต่ก็ยังเป็นวันที่มีคลาสเรียนตามปกติ โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงไปมหาลัยโดยมีคุณป๊าพาเขาและม๊าจู๊ดไปส่ง ใช้ชีวิตเหมือนวันนี้ไม่มีอะไรพิเศษ

เขาเป็นเด็กที่ไม่ชอบงานเลี้ยงเอิกเกริก ป๊าและม๊าจึงเพียงแค่ให้คนครัวเตรียมอาหารมื้อใหญ่และเค้กวันเกิดไว้สำหรับฉลองกันภายในครอบครัว

ปีนี้คุณป๊าจอห์นขีดเส้นใต้ตรงคำว่า 'ภายในครอบครัว' อย่างชัดเจน

คุณอาโคลินก็เลยไม่ได้รับเชิญ ต่อให้โทบี้มองว่าคุณอาเป็นเหมือนคนครอบครัวเดียวกันไปแล้วก็ตาม

คนที่ไม่ใช่ครอบครัวเดียวกันอย่างแฟนหนุ่มขาร็อค ยิ่งถูกกาดอกจันตัวชัดเป้ง

แต่เดิมทีเจมีก็บอกชัดเจนแล้วว่าติดงาน ถึงวันนี้งานเลื่อนออกไปเพราะบาดเจ็บกระทันหัน โทบี้ก็รู้อยู่แล้วว่าสภาพร่างของพี่เจมี่ ไม่มีทางถ่อมาเคมบริดจ์ได้

แต่ถึงตัวไม่มา และไม่ได้รับเชิญ ก็มี 'ตัวแทน' ส่งของขวัญมาให้

"นี่เราตั้งใจเลือกสุดชีวิตเลยนะโทบ ต้องออกมาน่ารักมากแน่ๆ"

โทบี้รับกล่องสี่เหลี่ยมสีฟ้าผูกโบว์สีขาว ความยาวประมาณห้าสิบเซ็นจากญาติหนุ่มซึ่งได้รับเชิญมากินมื้อเย็นคนกันเองฉลองวันเกิด

ตอนนี้มื้ออาหารจบลงแล้ว และเจ้าของวันเกิดกำลังนั่งอยู่ท่ามกลางของขวัญกองสูงเป็นภูเขาย่อมๆ การเป็นลูกคนดังนั้นทำให้เค้าได้รับของขวัญจากแบรนด์และสื่อบันเทิงต่างๆเป็นประจำทุกปี แน่นอนว่ารวมถึงคนในวงการบันเทิง เพื่อนร่วมงานสายวิชาการของม๊า และแฟนคลับของคุณป๊าด้วย

ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามจับจ้องกล่องของขวัญในอ้อมแขนด้วยความรู้สึกหลากหลาย ตื่นเต้นน่ะมีแน่ แต่อีกใจก็นึกกลัวด้วย

แบบนี้ใช่มั้ยนะ ที่เค้าเรียกว่าสั่นสู้!?

"เอ่อ...เราเปิดตอนนี้ได้หรือเปล่า?"

โทบี้ถามพลางเหลือบไปมองคุณป๊าที่กำลังคุยโทรศัพท์ และคุณม๊าที่สั่งงานคนรับใช้ให้ลิสต์รายชื่อขอบคุณคนที่ส่งของขวัญอวยพรโทบี้

เอซราผงกหัว "ได้ แต่เราขอถ่ายวีดีโอตอนโทบเปิดนะ สัญญากับท่านเจมี่ไว้แล้ว"

"ทุ่มเทขนาดนี้ แลกด้วยอะไรล่ะเนี่ย?"

ปากบ่นไป มือขาวสวยก็เริ่มดึงโบว์สีขาวออกจากกล่อง เอซรายิ้มกว้างเมื่อไม่มีเสียงค้าน นอกจากจะไม่ตอบคำถาม ยังรีบยกมือถือขึ้นมาถ่ายวีดีโอทันที

โทบี้ถอนหายใจ แต่ก็บอกตัวเองให้สนใจของขวัญจากแฟนหนุ่มจะดีกว่า ง้างปากเอซราน่ะยากยิ่งกว่าแก้โจทย์คณิตศาสตร์โอลิมปิคเสียอีก

มือขาวเปิดฝากล่องออกอย่างบรรจง แล้วเขาก็ได้จ้องสบตากับเจ้ากระต่าย...

อันที่จริงคือตุ๊กตากระต่ายสีขาวพิสุทธิ์ สวมหมวกทรงสูงใบจิ๋ว ชุดสูทสีแดงลายไพ่ดอกจิก ที่คอห้อยนาฬิกาพกสีทองซึ่งเดินได้จริง เด็กหนุ่มที่ได้รับคลี่ยิ้มน่ารักแสนพึงใจกับของขวัญที่ดูแล้วราคาแพงไม่ใช่น้อย เพราะดีเทลทั้งหลายทำออกมาได้ดีทีเดียว

ในใจของโทบี้ยิ้มร่าเมื่อคิดว่ามันคงมีเท่านี้ แต่พอเปิดกระดาษไขที่รองอยู่อีกชั้น รอยยิ้มของเด็กหนุ่มก็ค่อยๆแห้งลง

เอซราซูมถ่ายหน้าสวยๆที่เปลี่ยนจากขาวเป็นแดงแล้วซีดลงไปอีก สลับกันไปมาเพราะอารมณ์หลากหลายในขณะนี้

"นี่...! จะให้ใส่ชุดนี้จริงๆเหรอ!?"

ถึงจะตกใจ แต่โทบี้ก็ไม่กล้าพูดเสียงดัง เขายังหันรีหันขวางระแวงว่าพ่อกับแม่จะสงสัยด้วยซ้ำ เอซราหัวเราะคิกคักแล้วผงกหัวว่าใช่

"นี่น่ะเบสิคมากเลยนะโทบ ที่เราเคยใส่มาน่ะ ฮาร์ดคอร์กว่านี้ตั้งเยอะ"

นี่เขาต้องขอบคุณหรือเปล่าที่รสนิยมของคุณแฟนยังอยู่ในระดับซอฟต์คอร์!?

"ไปสิ เดี๋ยวเราช่วยแต่งนะ จะได้ถ่ายรูปไปให้ท่านเจมี่ตามสัญญาไง"

แต่โทบี้รวบกล่องของขวัญแล้วยกมือขึ้นห้าม

"ไม่เป็นไร เราว่าเราจัดการเองได้"

"แต่ถ่ายรูป--" เอซราอ้าปากจะขัด แต่ประกายตามาดมั่นก็ทำให้เขาได้แต่ยอมตามใจลูกพี่ลูกหนึ่ง

"เรามีวิธีที่พี่เค้าน่าจะชอบมากกว่ารูปถ่ายไม่กี่ใบ"

.  
.  
.

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์กำลังนั่งเกลากีต้าร์ถอดคอร์ดเพลงริงโทนที่ได้ยินจากมือถือของคุณพ่อตาเมื่อสองวันก่อน ในตอนที่มีวีดีโอคอลผ่านทางหน้าจอพีซีของเขา

พอกดรับสาย เค้าก็ได้จ้องสบตากับ 'สาวน้อยอลิส' ที่มีดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มอันคุ้นเคย

ในวินาทีนั้น เจมี่กดปุ่มอัดวีดีโอแบบไม่ผ่านการยั้งคิด เรียกว่าทำไปตามจิตใต้สำนึกล้วนๆ!

"พี่เจมี่..."

เจ้าของชื่อผิวปากแซวสาวงามผมทองหยักศกตอนปลาย บนกลุ่มวิกผมสีทองยาวถึงกลางหลังประดับด้วยที่คาดผมสีดำเป็นรูปโบว์ชิ้นใหญ่ สวมสร้อยรูปกุญแจ คาดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีขาวจับระบายทับบนเดรสสีฟ้าแขนตุ๊กตา ความยาวชายกระโปรงสั้นขึ้นมาเหนือเข่า เพราะโทบี้รูปร่างสูงเพรียว ก็เลยโชว์ให้เห็นถุงน่องลูกไม้สีขาวได้มากขึ้น

ถึงจะมองไม่เห็นพื้น แต่เขาจำได้ว่าเลือกรองเท้าหุ้มส้นสีดำให้โทบี้

อันที่จริงวันนี้ก็เป็นวันแรกที่เจมี่ได้เห็นสินค้าของจริง เพราะวันที่นั่งดูกับเอซรา เค้าเลือกจากแคตตาล็อกออนไลน์

นายแบบในแคตตาล็อก็ดูดี แต่ไม่มีทางจะดีไปกว่าแฟนหนุ่มแสนซื่อใส ผู้ใส่ชุดอลิสในดินแดนมหัศจรรย์ออกมาได้น่าขยี้ที่สุดในโลก

"พี่เจมี่ ได้ยินหรือเปล่า!?"

เจ้าของชื่อไล่ความคิดติดเรทที่เค้านึกอยากทำกับอลิสคนสวย (ซึ่งลิสต์ออกมาได้ถึงสี่กระบวนท่าในเวลาห้านาที) แล้วคลี่ยิ้มตอบรับ

"ได้ยินสิ ชุดนี้เหมาะกับนายมากเลยนะโทบี้ แล้วไหนล่ะตุ๊กตากระต่ายที่เป็นพร็อบคู่?"

โทบี้หายจากหน้าจอไปหยิบมันมาอุ้มไว้ในอ้อมแขน เล่นเอาเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์แทบจะกระอักเลือดอีกรอบ แต่คราวนี้ไม่ใช่เพราะตีนพ่อตา

พระเจ้าช่วย พลังความน่ารักของคุณแฟน ช่างแอคแทคจิตใจดวงน้อยๆของพ่อหนุ่มร็อคเกอร์ผู้นิยมสายโมเอะเหลือเกิน!!

โทบี้เห็นอาการยกมือขึ้นปิดหน้าพึมพำหาพระเจ้าของแฟนเข้า ก็ชักใจเสีย

"พี่เจมี่...เป็นอะไรไปครับ มันดูน่าเกลียดขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?"

"บ้าน่ะ! น่ารักที่สุดในโลกเลยต่างหาก! โต๊ะเตโหมะ คาวาอี้! (น่ารักจริงๆ) L.O.V.E. T.O.B.Y ♡♡♡"

ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่ากำแพงห้องเป็นแบบเก็บเสียง แซมที่อยู่ร่วมบ้านคงได้ตกใจกับเสียงตะโกนชมแฟนอย่างกับองค์โอตาคุประทับของเจ้าพี่บ้าแน่นอน

สีหน้าที่ตะโกนชมเค้าอย่างจริงจัง ทำเอาโทบี้ได้แต่กะพริบตาปริบๆ นับวันเค้ายิ่งตามพี่เจมี่ไม่ทันเข้าทุกที

"อ่า...พี่ชอบก็ดีใจแล้วล่ะครับ...."

ทำไปทำมา คนให้ของขวัญดูจะฟินยิ่งกว่าคนได้รับของขวัญเสียอีก ใบหน้าปลาบปลื้มน้ำตาจะไหลของเจมี่มันทำเอาเค้าทั้งเขินทั้งดีใจ

แต่ก้อนความกังวลในใจก็ยังมีอยู่

และเค้าไม่ชอบเก็บความกังวลไว้นาน จะเรียกว่าไม่ดูบรรยากาศก็ว่าได้

"พี่เจมี่..."

"หืม?"

"ที่พี่ชอบให้ผมแต่งหญิง..."

โทบี้กำชายผ้ากันเปื้อนสีขาว เลี่ยงที่จะสบตากับเจ้าของนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใสซึ่งมองมาอย่างชื่นชม แต่มันก็อยู่ไม่นาน เพราะคำถามที่เล่นเอาแทบจะทำให้เค้าโยนกีต้าร์ทิ้ง

_"...เพราะคิดว่าถ้าผมเป็นผู้หญิง จะดีกว่าหรือเปล่าครับ?"_

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โยนระเบิดใส่ซะบ้างค่ะ จะได้รักกันหวานกันมากกว่านี้ 🙊


	51. Chapter 50 : This is Determinations

"ถอดออกเดี๋ยวนี้"

แรกที่ได้ยินคำสั่งเสียงเข้มจากพี่เจมี่ โทบี้ยังคิดว่าตัวเองหูฝาดไป เขาจึงเงยหน้าขึ้นมากะพริบตากลมโตสีฟ้าครามใส่คนที่อยู่บนหน้าจอ

"ครับ?"

_"ถอดเดี๋ยวนี้ แล้วโยนทิ้งไปเลย"_

คราวนี้น่าจะไม่ใช่ฟังผิดไปแล้ว โทบี้เริ่มร้อนรนกับสีหน้าถมึงทึงที่เค้าแทบไม่เคยเห็นพี่เจมี่ทำใส่มาก่อน

"ทำไมล่ะครับ? ก็พี่บอกว่าชอบออกขนาดนี้..."

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ยิ่งหรี่ตาลง เขานั่งเอนหลังและกอดอกด้วยท่วงท่าอันมาดมั่นตั้งใจ มาดดุดันแบบนี้ทำเอาคุณชายของตระกูลกรินเดลวัลด์ถึงกับนั่งตัวตรงแข็งทื่อ ทำอะไรไม่ถูกเลย

"พี่ชอบแล้วยังไง? ถ้ามันทำให้นายคิดมากไปได้ขนาดนั้น ก็ไม่ต้องสงต้องใส่มันแล้ว"

"พี่เจมี่..."

"ต่อไปถ้าไม่ชอบเวลาพี่ทำอะไร นายต้องบอกมาตามตรงนะ อย่าให้พี่ทำร้ายนายโดยไม่ตั้งใจแบบนี้อีก"

สีหน้าของเจมี่ไม่มีวี่แววล้อเล่นเลย และนั่นทำให้โทบี้เริ่มตระหนักถึงความจริงจังของอีกฝ่าย

"โทบี้..." ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มเสยผมขึ้นเหนือหน้าผากพลางทอดถอนหายใจ สองมือสอดประสานวางพาดกับขอบโต๊ะคอม ตาสีฟ้าใสสื่อนัยรู้สึกผิด

"พี่แค่อยากจะเห็นนายในชุดน่ารักๆ วันนั้นเห็นนายใส่ชุดซินเดอเรลล่าแสดงละครแล้วมันก็เลยอยากเห็นในแบบอื่นอีก..."

เขาถึงกับขบฟันลอบสบถ ท่าทางเกรี้ยวกราดในตัวเองมากกว่าคู่สนทนา

"ขอโทษนะที่ทำให้คิดแบบนี้ พี่ไม่เคยคิดแม้แต่วินาทีเดียวเลยว่าอยากให้นายเป็นผู้หญิง หรือผู้หญิงจะดีไปกว่านาย"

เมื่อตอนที่เจมี่ปรับอารมณ์ฉุนเฉียวให้เย็นลงได้ สายตาเว้าวอนอ้อนขออภัยคู่นั้นก็ทำให้โทบี้รู้สึกว่าตัวเองช่างงี่เง่าคิดมากไปได้

_ทั้งที่สายตาของพี่เค้าออกจะบอกว่ารักเรา...มากขนาดนี้_

"ยกโทษให้พี่นะครับ... ** _ที่รัก_** "

รอยยิ้มที่แผ่ซ่านไปจนถึงดวงตาสีฟ้าแห่งห้วงทะเลลึก บ่งบอกกับเจมี่ว่าเค้าได้ปัดเป่าความกังวลในใจของเด็กหนุ่มคนรักไปได้ในที่สุด

"ผมไม่ได้โกรธพี่นะ...มันก็แค่...อดคิดขึ้นมาไม่ได้เท่านั้นเอง"

"พี่ผิดเองที่ทำให้นายรู้สึกไม่ดี"

แม้ว่าจะแสนอาย โทบี้ก็ยังพึมพำตอบกลับมาให้ใจคันยิบๆ

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ ก็...ผมรักพี่นี่นา..."

_ผมรักพี่นี่นา_   
_ผมรักพี่นี่นา_   
_ผมรักพี่นี่นา_

เจมี่โคตรจะดีใจที่เค้าตัดสินใจตั้งอัดวีดีโอไว้ เดี๋ยววางสายเมื่อไหร่จะตัดท่อนนี้มารีมิกซ์ยาวซักสามนาที เก็บไว้ฟินคนเดียวให้จงได้

ใบหน้ายิ้มเคลิ้มของคนอาวุโสกว่า ชักจะทำให้หน้าสวยๆของพ่ออีรอสในลุคสาวน้อยอลิสชักเขินจนต้องลุกพรวดขึ้นมาเอ่ยเสียงสูงกว่าคีย์ปกติ

"งั้นผมไปเปลี่ยนก่อนนะครับ"

"ไม่ต้องหรอก" เจมี่ถึงกับยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้จอคอม สูดลมหายใจเข้าเต็มปอด เรียกได้ว่าถ้าทะลุจอเข้ามาอีกฝั่งได้ก็จะทำ

"แต่ว่า..."

ลางสังหรณ์ทำให้โทบี้ยกแขนขึ้นกอดตัวเอง เล่นเอาคนมองอยากจะบอกเหลือเกินว่าท่าทีแบบนั้นมันยิ่งกระตุ้นให้จับขยี้ เจมี่กลืนน้ำลายลงคออึกใหญ่ ก่อนจะเอ่ยออกมาอย่างชัดถ้อยชัดคำ

_"เปลี่ยนตรงนี้เลยก็ได้ พี่ไม่ถือ"_

**[[ โครม!!!]]**

แรงกระแทกบานประตูไม้ ขัดการสนทนาของคู่รักวัยรุ่นจนต่างคนต่างหุบปากฉับ โทบี้ตวัดสายตาไปมองที่จับสีเงินซึ่งสั่นกราวๆราวกับใกล้จะรับแรงจู่โจมจากด้านนอกไม่ไหวแล้ว

บรรยากาศในเวลานี้ช่างราวกับอยู่ในหนังแนวกระตุกขวัญ นอกจากนั้นยังได้ยินเสียงรัวตบบานประตูดังตามมา

เด็กทั้งสองมาถึงบางอ้อก็ตอนที่แว่วเสียงแผดกร้าวจากอีกฟากของบานประตูห้องนอนคุณหนูผู้เป็นที่รักของคนทั้งบ้าน

"มึงตาย!!! เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ มึงเจอกูแน่!! มึง•เจอ•กู!"

ต่อให้อยู่ไกลออกไปถึงลอนดอน เจ้าของชื่อก็ยังสัมผัสได้ถึงความอาฆาตพยาบาทที่แผ่ซ่านจากทุกอณูเสียง

เพราะแบบนี้ไงเขาถึงล็อคห้องแน่นหนา อย่างน้อยมันก็คงพอจะกันคุณป๊าไปได้ครู่หนึ่ง

"ป๊า!? นี่แอบฟังผมคุยกับพี่เจมี่เหรอ!?"

โทบี้คาดเดาไว้ก่อนแล้วว่าคุณป๊าผู้หวาดระแวง จะต้องตามกลิ่นเหตุการณ์นี้มาได้ไม่ช้าก็เร็ว ถึงรู้อยู่แล้วก็ยังถามออกไป เผื่อคุณป๊าจะนึกละอายใจแล้วปล่อยให้พวกเค้าได้มีความเป็นส่วนตัว

แต่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ประเมินความหวงลูกของคนเป็นพ่อน้อยไป

นอกจากจะยิ่งอยากรู้ว่าคุยอะไรกันบ้าง น้ำเสียงที่ใช้ยังคุกคามหนักกว่าเดิม

"เลิกกับมันไปเลยนะโทบี้! เลิกเดี๋ยวนี้!"

"จอห์น ใจเย็นๆก่อนสิ มันเรื่องของลูกมั้ย? ให้ลูกตัดสินใจเองสิ!"

โทบี้ได้ยินเสียงคุณม๊าพยายามพูดเจรจา แต่ถึงจะฟังมีเหตุผลแค่ไหน คนที่ไฟขึ้นตาเพราะความหวงลูกชาย มีหรือจะยอมฟัง

"นายไม่ได้ยินเหรอว่ามันพยายามล่อลวงลูกจ๋าของเราให้ทำอะไร!?"

ด้านนอกบานประตูกำลังร้อนระอุ และเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ผู้อยู่ในเหตุการณ์ก็ได้แต่ยืนกะพริบตาปริบๆ มองสองผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ปะทะคารมใส่กัน พร้อมทั้งนึกเสียวไส้แทนท่านเจมี่ เพราะแต่ละคำที่ออกมาจากปากลุงจอห์น ช่างชวนให้ขนพองสยองเกล้า

"ไอ้ชาติชั่วแบบนั้น ชั้นไม่มีวันยอมให้มันมาเป็นลูกเขยบ้านเราหรอกนะ!!"

"แต่ลูกเรารักเค้านะจอห์น! หนูเจมี่มีอะไรไม่ดีตรงไหน เค้าออกจะเหมือนนายตอนอายุเท่านี้!"

เอซราแทบจะกุมขมับ...นี่ตกลงจะช่วยลูกเขย หรือถีบลูกเขยให้ตายเร็วขึ้นกว่านี้ล่ะครับ คุณลุงเดวิดคนดีของหลาน!

ส่วนในห้องที่ยังไม่รู้ตัวว่าข้างนอกกำลังเกิดอะไรขึ้นนั้น...

"สงสัยคงต้องวางแล้วล่ะครับ..."

พอเห็นโทบี้ถอนหายใจอย่างแสนเสียดายแล้ว คนที่อยากจะอ้อนให้คุยกันต่อโดยไม่สนใจใครอีกอย่างเจมี่ก็เปลี่ยนความคิด เขากระแอ้มไอตีมาดแฟนผู้อบอุ่นเข้าอกเข้าใจทันที

"ไม่เป็นไร ไปดูป๊านายเถอะ"

โทบี้ดูจะใจเต้นกับมาดสุขุมนุ่มนวลของพ่อหนุ่มขาร็อคจนส่งยิ้มหวานชวนใจฟูมาให้ ในเมื่อขึ้นม้ามาแล้วก็ต้องไปให้ถึงที่สุด เจมี่จึงฉาบยิ้มอบอุ่นพร้อมประโยคประจำวันสำคัญที่ถ้าไม่พูดออกไป ก็เหมือนวันนี้ยังไม่สมบูรณ์

"สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะครับ ฮันนี่"

"ขอบคุณนะครับ พี่เองก็พักผ่อนเยอะๆ อย่าฝืนตัวเองนะ"

อา...ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่านางฟ้าที่แสนน่ารักคนนี้ จะเป็นแฟนสุดเลิฟของคนอย่างเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ เขายกมือขึ้นกุมเหนือหัวใจ หลับตาซึมซับออร่าคนดีแสนประเสริฐที่แผ่ทะลุหน้าจอมา

"ไม่ได้ฝืนอะไรเลย เห็นหน้าโทบี้ของพี่ก็หายเจ็บแล้วล่ะ"

"บ้าเหรอ ผมไม่ใช่ยาแก้ปวดซักหน่อย"

นิสัยชอบพูดจาทำลายบรรยากาศของคุณแฟนนี่ทั้งน่ารักและน่าตีในเวลาเดียวกันจริงๆ

แต่พ่อหนุ่มโรแมนติคยังมีของขวัญอีกชิ้นนึงไว้ดึงบรรยากาศอุ่นไอรักกลับมา

"ห้าทุ่มคืนนี้อย่าลืมเข้าไปดูในไอจีพี่นะ"

"พี่จะทำอะไรอีกล่ะครับเนี่ย?" ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเบิ่กกว้าง คิ้วเรียวขมวดเข้ากันแสนฉงนใจ แต่ต่อให้ทำท่านี้ออกมาได้น่ารักแค่ไหน เจมี่ก็ยังไม่ใจอ่อน

"บอกไปก็ไม่ใช่เซอร์ไพร์สน่ะสิ"

"ถ้าผมไม่เผลอหลับไปซะก่อน ก็จะเข้าไปดูนะ"

ตายห่า ลืมไปเลยว่าเมียเด็กเป็นพวกนาฬิกาชีวิตตรงตามเวลาเป๊ะๆ

"งั้นเอาเป็นสี่ทุ่มห้าสิบห้าก็ได้ ห้านาทีก่อนนอนคงได้ใช่มั้ย?"

"พี่จะทำอะไรภายในห้านาที?"

แฟนหนุ่มของโทบี้ทำเพียงยักคิ้วอมพะนำ ก่อนวางสายการสนทนาทางวีดีโอยังส่งจูบให้ฟอดใหญ่ ดังจนกระตุ้นให้เสียงกระแทกถีบบานประตูห้องโทบี้ดังขึ้นไปอีก

คงไม่ได้คิดไปเองแน่ๆ ว่าพี่เจมี่จงใจยั่วโมโหป๊า...

แล้วแบบนี้อนาคตข้างหน้าของพวกเรา จะปวดหัวแค่ไหนกันล่ะเนี่ย...?

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เหมือนจะซึ้ง แต่ก็ซึ้งไม่สุดเพราะความคอเมดี้ผีบ้าเข้าแทรกจนได้ค่ะ ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ แต่อดให้คุณป๊ามาถีบประตูไม่ได้จริงๆ 😂😂😂😂😂


	52. Chapter 51 : This is His Gifts

"แหม ดูกี่รอบแล้วนะเราน่ะ?"

โทบี้ละสายตาจากหน้าจอมือถือ หันมาค้อนสายตาใส่ลูกพี่ลูกน้องที่ย่องเงียบมาแอบมองข้ามหลังเค้า ถึงจะรีบกดปิดหน้าจอ แต่อะไรที่มันเห็นไปแล้วก็ห้ามไม่ได้อยู่ดี

"ไปแซวโทบี้ทำไมล่ะ แกก็" เอ็ดดี้รีบปกป้องเพื่อนผู้น่ารักด้วยการเถียงแทน แต่ทำไปทำมา คำพูดคำจากลับทำให้โทบี้ยิ่งเขินหนักกว่าเดิม

_"ก็ลองถ้าแฟนเราไลฟ์สดร้องเพลงรักอวยพรวันเกิดเราต่อหน้าคนทั้งโลก(?) เป็นเราก็วนดูเป็นสิบรอบเหมือนกันนั่นแหละ!"_

บางทีโทบี้ก็รู้สึกว่าเอ็ดดี้ไม่ได้ใสซื่ออย่างภาพลักษณ์ว่าที่สัตวแพทย์ของเจ้าตัว...

แต่เขาเองก็ยอมรับอย่างกลายๆว่าที่เพื่อนพูดมาเป็นความจริง

แม้จะผ่านไปเกือบสองอาทิตย์ ใจของโทบี้ก็ยังเต้นแรงกว่าปกติ เมื่อนึกถึงสิ่งที่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ทำให้เค้าในคืนวันเกิด

หลังจากใช้ทั้งลูกอ้อนลูกหยอดปลอบคุณป๊าจนยอมเลิกวอแว สั่งให้โทบี้เลิกกับแฟนเดี๋ยวนี้ เวลาสี่ทุ่มห้าสิบห้า โทบี้ก็เข้าแอฟไอจีตามเวลานัดหมาย

...แล้วก็ 'เซอร์ไพร์สกิ๊ฟต์' อย่างที่สาม นับจากตุ๊กตากระต่ายกับชุดสาวน้อยอลิส

แฟนหนุ่มผมทองที่เพิ่งวีดีโอคอลกันไปเมื่อครู่นี้ยังสวมชุดเชิร์ตใส่สบายแบบอยู่บ้านเหมือนก่อนหน้า มุมที่ถ่ายยังคงเป็นมุมเดิม และบนตักพาดกีต้าร์อะคูสติคตัวเดิมเช่นกัน

แต่โทบี้รู้ว่าในเวลานี้เจมี่ไม่ได้คุยกับเค้าอยู่คนเดียว

"ไฮ ผมเอง" เจมี่โค้งน้อยๆให้เหล่าผู้ติดตามในไอจี รอยยิ้มหล่อเหลาละลายใจแม้ก่อนหน้านี้จะทำแฟนๆแทบใจสลายกับอาการบาดเจ็บ

แต่ใบหน้าอิ่มเอมมีความสุขของพ่อหนุ่มขาร็อคก็ทำเอาแฟนๆคอมเม้นกรีดร้องรัวเป็นกระสุน

"พวกคุณบางคนคงแปลกใจว่าวันนี้ผมโผล่มาทำอะไร อันนี้ไม่เกี่ยวกับงานวงหรอกครับ วันนี้...เป็นวันพิเศษสำหรับผม"

เจมี่ถูจมูกแก้เขินน้อยๆ ท่าทีมองขึ้นบนเหมือนไม่กล้าสบตาผู้ชมทางออนไลน์นั้นก็น่ารักเอามากๆเลย

"ผมมีของขวัญอยากจะมอบให้กับ 'มิวส์' ของผม อยากให้เค้ารู้ว่านอกจากร้องเพลงร็อคแล้ว ผมก็อ่อนโยนกับเค้าเป็นเหมือนกัน"

โทบี้ที่นอนจ้องจอมือถือรู้สึกว่าตัวเองเผลอยิ้มตามท่าทางเขินๆของพี่เจมี่

"สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะ พี่อาจจะไม่ใช่คนแรกที่อวยพร แต่หวังว่าจะเป็นคนสุดท้ายที่อวยพรแล้วส่งนายเข้านอนด้วยเพลงเพลงนี้..."

หลังพูดประโยคที่ละลายใจคนฟังทั้งสาวน้อยสาวใหญ่และชายที่หวั่นไหวกับเสน่ห์ล้นเอ๋อของพี่โตแห่งตระกูลบาวเวอร์ เจมี่ก็เริ่มร้องเพลงพร้อมบรรเลงกีต้าร์อะคูสติคอย่างตั้งใจ

แค่ขึ้นทำนองมา โทบี้ก็รู้แล้วว่าเพลงอะไร

ถ้าไม่นับรสนิยมด้านเพลงร็อค นักร้องที่โทบี้ชื่นชอบในน้ำเสียงและเพลงที่แสนอบอุ่นชวนใจฟู ก็คือเอ็ด ชีแรน

และเพลงที่เจมี่เลือกมาบรรเลงโดยเปลี่ยนเนท้อนิดหน่อยให้เหมาะกับเรื่องของพวกเรา ก็เป็นหนึ่งในเพลงที่โทบี้โปรดปราน

เค้าไม่เคยบอกพี่เจมี่ว่าชอบนักร้องคนนี้ (แน่ล่ะ เห็นแฟนตัวเองติ่งนักร้องคนอื่น พี่เค้าคงไม่ค่อยพอใจ) เห็นทีคงเป็นฝีมือเอซราอีกแน่ๆ

แต่คราวนี้โทบี้ไม่คิดเคือง เพราะมันได้มอบช่วงเวลาอันแสนสุขให้กับเค้า...

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead

Well I found a boy, beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my boy, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And he looks perfect

I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

บทเพลง 'perfect' มันช่าง...บรรยายความรู้สึกในใจของพวกเราออกมาได้ชัดเจน

ทั้งบอกสิ่งที่เราเป็น และสิ่งที่จะเป็นในอนาคต

บอกความมุ่งมั่นตั้งใจว่าอุปสรรคหน้าไหนก็จะดิ้นรนฟันฝ่าไปด้วยกัน

แถมยังสื่อผ่านความรักมาให้ แม้แต่คนอยู่ไกลกันก็สัมผัสได้จนเล่นเอานอนแทบไม่หลับทั้งคืน

เค้ารู้สึกเหมือนกับว่าตัวเองเป็นคนที่โชคดีที่สุดในโลก...

"ฮัลโหล โลกเรียกโทบี้ นี่~ ฟังอยู่หรือเปล่า?"

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามกะพริบถี่ เมื่อโทบี้โดนมือที่โบกอยู่ตรงหน้าเรียกสติกลับมา พ่ออีรอสแสนงามจ้องสบสายตาล้อๆของเพื่อนทั้งสองไปพลาง หยิบปอยผมหยิกไปทัดข้างหู

"มีอะไรเหรอ?"

เอ็ดดี้หัวเราะเอ็นดูท่าทางซื่อใสไร้เจตนาเสแสร้งของเพื่อนผู้น่ารักคนนี้

"เราเพิ่งถามว่า พี่เจมี่เค้าให้ของขวัญตั้งสามอย่างขนาดนี้ แล้วจะให้อะไรเป็นของขวัญวันเกิดพี่เค้าเดือนหน้าล่ะ?"

"นั่นสินะ...เราอ่ะมีเตรียมไว้อย่างนึงแล้ว" โทบี้นึกไปถึงเจ้าแซ็กโซโฟนแสนสวยที่นอนรออยู่ในกล่อง "แต่พี่เจมี่เล่นให้เราตั้งสามอย่าง คงต้องหามาให้เท่ากันถึงจะถูก"

พอไม่พูดถึงยังไม่เท่าไหร่  
แต่พอพูดขึ้นมาจริงๆ โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ชักกังวล

เอาจริงๆเค้าก็เพิ่งรู้จักกับพี่เจมี่มาแค่ไม่กี่เดือน ตกลงเป็นแฟนกันได้แค่สองอาทิตย์กว่า ฝ่ายนั้นรู้จักพ่อแม่เค้า ไปหาที่บ้านก็เคยแล้ว แต่ตัวเขาน่ะ พ่อแม่ของพี่เจมี่เป็นใคร บ้านช่องอยู่ตรงไหนของลอนดอน ยังไม่รู้อะไรซักอย่าง

รู้สึกเป็นคนรักที่ใช้ไม่ได้ยังไงชอบกล เค้าควรจะสนใจเรื่องของแฟนตัวเองมากกว่านี้หรือเปล่านะ?

อย่างว่าล่ะ ข้อเสียของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็คือสกิลความโรแมนติคต่ำเตี้ยแทบเรียกได้ว่าศูนย์ แถมยังอ่านบรรยากาศไม่ออกด้วย!

"คือ...ทั้งสองคนรู้จักพี่เจมี่มาก่อนเรา พอจะแนะนำเราได้มั้ยว่าพี่เค้าชอบอะไร?"

ให้ตายเถอะ ท่าทางช้อนสายตามองอย่างเปี่ยมความหวังแบบนั้นน่ะ แม้แต่หนุ่มดอกไม้งามด้วยกัน (แถมยังมีสามีกันครบครัน) ยังอยากจะพุ่งเข้าไปกอดเลย!

"เรารู้ว่าพี่เจมี่อยากได้อะไร!"

'อย่าพูดว่าโทบี้ผูกโบว์ในชุดวันเกิดเชียวนะเว้ย!'

เอ็ดดี้ส่งโทรจิตสื่อสารกับเพื่อนทางสายตา แต่แน่นอนว่าไม่มีพวกเค้าคนไหนเป็นเอสเปอร์ สุดท้ายเอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็พูดออกไปทำนองคล้ายๆกันกับความคิดในใจของเขา

"อย่าพูดเป็นเล่นสิเอซ นี่มันชีวิตจริงนะ ไม่ใช่ในนิยายอีโรติคหรือการ์ตูน BL ฝั่งเอเชีย"

โทบี้ก็ยังคงเป็นโทบี้ที่คิดอะไรเป็นจริงเป็นจังเสมอ และสีหน้าที่ไม่ขำด้วยก็ทำเอาเอซรางอนแก้มป่อง เอ็ดดี้ผู้อยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างความผาดโผนและความเรียบง่าย เลยเสนอสิ่งที่น่าจะเข้าท่าขึ้นมา

"เอาเป็นการ์ด 'ให้ทำอะไรก็ได้' ดีมั้ย?"

เอซราตวัดสายตามองเพื่อนรักทันใด...เจ้านี่มันร้ายกว่าที่เค้าคิดเสียอีก ทำไมตัวแม่เรื่องความแรงแบบท่านเอซถึงนึกไม่ถึงนะ!

"มันคือยังไงเหรอ?" คีย์เวิร์ดแปลกๆทำเอาพ่ออีรอสคนงามขมวดคิ้วเข้าหากันจนได้ เอ็ดดี้เลยหยิบของตัวอย่างออกมาให้ดู

"เราให้ของแบบนี้กับพี่คัลลัมมาตั้งแต่เด็กแล้วล่ะ เราจะใช้การ์ด 1 ใบ ขอให้อีกฝ่ายทำอะไรให้เราก็ได้ แบบนี้เราก็ไม่ต้องเหนื่อยคิดเอง แล้วคนได้ก็ได้สิ่งที่อยากได้จริงๆด้วย"

"อ๋อ...อย่างงี้นี่เอง น่าสนใจดีนะ"

เอซราแอบปรบมืออยู่ในใจเงียบๆ

เด็ดมากแกเอ๊ย ล่อเพื่อนเข้าปากไอดอลที่ชาบูได้โดยที่ตัวเองไม่ต้องแปดเปื้อนคำครหา

สมแล้วที่แอ๊บเป็นน้องชายผู้ใสซื่อมาได้ทั้งชีวิต ทั้งที่ในใจคิดจับพี่ทำสามีมาตั้งแต่แตกเนื้อหนุ่ม(?)

"แล้ว...ถ้าพี่เค้าขอในสิ่งที่เราทำไม่ได้ล่ะ?"

"เราก็กำหนดข้อบังคับลงไปสิโทบ" เอ็ดดี้อธิบายเหมือนกำลังพูดเรื่องเรียน ทั้งที่จริงๆแล้วคือแชร์ไอเดียการให้ของขวัญแฟน

"อย่างเช่นว่า การ์ดมีผลภายในวันไหน สิ่งที่ขอต้องเป็นสิ่งที่เราเต็มใจให้ด้วย เราว่าพี่เจมี่เค้าคงไม่ใจร้ายขอให้โทบทำเรื่องที่โทบไม่ชอบหรอก"

นั่นสินะ...ก็พี่เจมี่น่ะใจดี

คนใจดีแล้วยังห่วงความรู้สึกเรามากขนาดนี้ คงไม่ใจร้ายบังคับให้เราทำสิ่งที่เราไม่ชอบหรอก

"ขอบคุณนะเอ็ด แล้วเราจะลองคิดดู"

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> การ์ดตามสั่งเข้าไปอยู่ในกระบวนความคิดของโทบี้แล้วล่ะค่ะ #ยิ้มรว้าย
> 
> ตั้งใจไว้แรกเริ่มว่าจะให้เจมี่ร้องเพลงอวยพรวันเกิดให้น้องค่ะ แล้วก็นั่งหาเพลงอยู่หลายวัน จนมาตายรังกับเอ็ด ชีแรน 😂 ปรับเนื้อนิดหน่อยนะคะ แต่ก็เข้ากันกับเจมโทบได้อยู่
> 
> เป็นเพลงที่ถ้าพ่อตาได้ยินเมื่อไหร่คือมีสั่งบึ้มบ้านบาวเวอร์ล่ะค่ะ...
> 
> ((เอาน้องแซมออกมาแล้วนะคะ เผื่อใครเป็นห่วงน้อง))


	53. Chapter 52 : This is Wicked plan

ตารางงานงานหนึ่งที่ออกมาจากปากของผู้จัดการส่วนตัวอย่างพ่อหนุ่มสมิธ สะกิดบางสิ่งบางอย่างในใจของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ และมันทำให้เขาถึงกับวางพู่กันลงชั่วคราว

"ทัวร์ที่แอลเอเหรอ?"

"ครับบอส 17-24 พฤศจิกายนครับ"

จอห์นดีดนิ้วรัวมาทางผู้จัดการของเขา "แล้ววันเกิดของได้เด็กเวรนั่นมันวันที่เท่าไหร่นะ?"

แจ็คสัน สมิธได้เมมโมรี่คำเรียกแทนตัวแฟนของคุณหนูโทบี้ไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาจึงตอบคำถามบอสได้ในทันที

"ตามประวัติคือ 22 พฤศจิกายนครับ"

อีกราวๆสองอาทิตย์ได้ จอห์นนี่คำนวนจากวันนี้ซึ่งเป็นช่วงต้นเดือน 11 ที่อากาศแม้จะแห้งไปเสียหน่อย แต่ก็ถือว่าสดใส เป็นวันที่เหมาะกับการคิดแผนแยกลูกรักออกจากปากเสือ

ไม่นานนัก จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ดีดนิ้วเสียงเป๊าะใหญ่

"จองตั๋วไว้สองที่นั่ง ชั้นจะพาโทบี้ไปแอลเอด้วยกัน"

แจ็คสัน สมิธกะพริบตาปริบๆหลังรับคำสั่ง

"แล้วที่มหาลัยล่ะครับ?"

"ก็ลาหยุด บอกไปทำธุระกับพ่อที่ต่างประเทศ"

'ธุระเชี่ยแม่งอะไรวะ!?

ก็แค่พ่องูจงอางที่จงใจจะกกลูกน้อยที่ฟักเป็นตัว พร้อมจะมีผัวแล้วต่างหาก

โคตรทำชาวบ้านเดือดร้อน!!'

แต่ร้อยพันหมื่นคำในใจ ไม่ได้เอ่ยออกไปให้เสี่ยงต่อการโดนจับฆ่าหมกคลองในเคมบริดจ์ แจ็คสัน สมิธคลี่ยิ้มรับคำสั่งคุณบอส แต่ก็ยังมิวายเลียบๆเคียงๆถาม

"ให้ผมถามคุณหนูก่อนดีมั้ยครับ ว่าช่วงนั้นติดอะไรหรือเปล่า?"

แต่คุณพ่อหรี่ตาทำเสียงดุขึ้นไปอีกหนึ่งเลเวล

"เพิ่งสอบวันสุดท้ายไปเมื่อวาน จะติดอะไรอีก? ไม่มีอะไรสำคัญไปกว่าพ่อจ๋าแน่นอน!!"

นั่นน่ะก็ใช่ ไม่สิ ต้องบอกว่า 'เคยใช่'  
แต่ตอนนี้ลูกจ๋าของคุณบอสน่ะ เค้ามีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตนแล้วนะวะครับ คุณท่าน!

"แล้ว...เอ่อ...ทำไมต้องเป็นช่วงวันเกิดของคุณบา-"

สายตาคมกริบที่ถลึงจ้องมาตั้งแต่ชื่อยังไม่ออกมาครบดี ทำเอาคนโดนจ้องหุบปากฉับ

"...ของแฟนคุณหนูด้วยล่ะครับ? เด็กสองคนเพิ่งคบหาดูใจกันไม่กี่เดือน ต้องห่างกันคนละประเทศในวันสำคัญแบบนี้ มันจะไม่มีปัญหาเหรอ?"

คุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์กดยิ้มร้าย

ก็นั่นล่ะเป้าหมาย   
แถมยังเป็นการปกป้องเวอร์จิ้นของลูกจ๋าได้ด้วย

สัตว์กินเนื้อ(?)เหมือนๆกัน ทำไมจะไม่รู้ ว่าไอ้หนุ่มนั่นมันอยากได้อะไรเป็นของขวัญวันเกิด

กูไม่มีทางยอมให้ลูกจ๋าเอาตัวเองผูกโบว์ส่งให้มึงรับประแดกเป็นของขวัญถึงเตียงหรอกเว้ย เจมี่•เชี่ยแม่ง•บาวเวอร์!

.  
.  
.

หลังผ่านพ้นการสอบไปได้เสียที วันคืนของการเล่นสนุกของนักศึกษาวัยรุ่นทั้งหลายก็มาถึง และโทบี้เองก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น

เพียงแต่ว่าเขายังมีเรื่องที่คิดไม่ตก

ยิ่งใกล้วันเกิดแฟนหนุ่มขาร็อคมากเท่าไหร่ ในใจของเด็กหนุ่มก็ยิ่งกังวล เพราะจนป่านนี้ยังหาของขวัญอีกชิ้นมาให้ไม่ได้เลย

เขาไม่มีความสามารถแต่งเพลงร้องเพลงรักได้อย่างพี่เจมี่ แต่เลือดจิตรกรที่ได้มาจากป่ะป๊าจอห์นนั้นเข้มข้นพอตัว

ภาพวาด portait สีน้ำของพี่เจมี่ตอนขึ้นแสดงโชว์นั้นใกล้เสร็จแล้ว ถึงแม้จะต้องแอบคุณป๊าวาดจนงานไม่คืบหน้าเท่าที่ตั้งใจ แต่โทบี้ก็คิดว่าคงเสร็จทันวันเกิดแน่นอน

แซ็กโซโฟนที่ใช้เงินเก็บตัวเองซื้อให้ก็นอนรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว

ของขวัญชิ้นที่สามที่โทบี้จะมอบให้เป็นของขวัญกับคุณแฟน หลังจากตกลงคบหาดูใจกัน เขาก็อยากให้มันมาจากน้ำพักน้ำแรง เช่นเดียวกับอีกสองชิ้นที่เลือกได้แล้ว

นึกมาถึงตอนนี้ โทบี้ก็ทอดถอนหายใจ

...หรือจะเอาเป็นการ์ดตามสั่งแบบที่เอ็ดดี้เสนอมาดี?

"โทบๆ มีคนโทรมาแหน่ะ"

เอซราสะกิดบอกญาติของเค้าที่นั่งคิ้วผูกใจลอยอีกแล้ว ทั้งที่อุตส่าห์ชวนมากินไอติมหลังเลิกเรียนด้วยกันแท้ๆ

โทบี้คว้าโทรศัพท์ที่วางไว้ข้างตัว นึกประหลาดใจกับเลขหมายที่ไม่ได้บันทึกไว้ แต่ก็สไลด์รับสายไปอย่างสุภาพ

"ฮัลโหล?"

"น้องโทบี้ นี่พี่แซม น้องชายพี่เจมี่นะครับ"

ตาสีฟ้าครามเบิกโพล่งด้วยความตื่นเต้น เขาเผลอนั่งหลังตรงตัวเกร็งในทันที

"ครับ สวัสดีครับ คุณแซม!"

เอซรานึกเอะใจ ทำปากถามไปว่าแซมไหน พอโทบี้ตอบแบบไร้เสียงให้อ่านปากเอาเองว่าแซมไหน ลูกพี่ลูกน้องของโทบี้ก็ตื่นเต้นจนแทบจะโยนช้อนไอติมทิ้ง

ก็นั่นน่ะ เทพธิดา(?)วงร็อค อัจฉริยะบุคคลแห่งรอยัล ฮอลโลเวย์ มาดอนน่าของ counterfeit ซามูเอล ดันแคนด์ บาวเวอร์เลยเชียวนะ!

"ขอโทษด้วยนะที่โทรมากระทันหัน สะดวกคุยมั้ยครับ?"

"ไม่ครับ คุยได้ คุณแซม--"

ปลายสายหัวเราะน้อยๆ "ไม่ต้องสุภาพขนาดนั้นหรอก อายุเราห่างกันแค่ปีสองปีเอง เรียกพี่แซมเฉยๆก็ได้"

"ครับ พี่แซม...มีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ?" ยิ้มละไมอันเป็นเครื่องหมายการค้าของโทบี้หดหายเมื่อความกลัวอย่างหนึ่งแล่นเข้ามาในใจ

"หรือว่าพี่เจมี่เป็นอะไรไป? ป๊าไม่ได้ส่งใครไปลอบทำร้ายพี่เจมี่หรือใครในวงใช่มั้ยครับ!?"

ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ไม่รู้จะนึกเอ็นดูหรือขำจินตนาการของน้องโทบี้ดี แต่พอคิดว่ามันมีโอกาสเป็นไปได้จริง เขาก็ชักจะขำไม่ออกแล้ว

"ไม่มีใครเป็นอะไรไปหรอกครับ" แซมมี่ตอบให้น้องได้ชื่นใจ "แต่พี่จะโทรมาถามว่าพรุ่งนี้ว่างมั้ย? พอดีที่มหาลัยพี่จะจัดงานฉลองครบรอบวันก่อตั้ง มีงานแสดงดนตรีคลาสสิค เข้าได้แค่คนใน ไม่มีสื่อมวลชน รับรองปลอดปาปารัสซี่"

โทบี้ยังคงจับอะไรไม่ได้ จนกระทั่งซามูเอลนึกเรื่องสำคัญขึ้นได้ เค้าลืมบอกเหตุผลที่ชวนน้องไปสนิทใจเลย

"คือพรุ่งนี้ พี่กับพี่เจมี่จะขึ้นแสดงด้วยน่ะ มันเป็นคะแนนพิเศษสำหรับนักศึกษาที่ตารางเรียนไม่เหมือนชาวบ้านชาวช่องเค้า ถ้าน้องสนใจ--"

"ไปครับ!" โทบี้ยิ้มแย้มทั้งสีหน้าและแววตา พอเห็นสายตามีความหวังของลูกพี่ลูกน้อง เค้าก็ถามต่อ "ผมพาเพื่อนไปด้วยซักคนสองคนได้มั้ยครับ?"

"ได้สิ มาด้วยกันแหละดีแล้ว ที่บ้านจะได้ไม่เป็นห่วง"

"ขอบคุณครับพี่แซม ถ้างั้นให้ผมไปประมาณกี่โมงดีครับ?"

"พี่กับพี่เจมี่ต้องซ้อมก่อนขึ้นเวที คงไปรับไม่ได้ แต่พี่จะให้พี่โรแลนด์ไปรับที่หน้ามหาลัยก็แล้วกัน ซักสิบเอ็ดโมงเช้าดีมั้ย?"

เอซราแทบจะกรี๊ดแตกเมื่อโทบี้เล่าให้ฟังหลังวางสาย ว่าใครจะมารับหน้าที่ดูแลพวกเค้า เมื่อเดินทางไปถึงสถานที่จัดงาน

พระเจ้าช่วย อดีตมิสเตอร์อิงแลนด์จะมารับเองเลยเชียวนะ!

"ตกลงครับ สิบเอ็ดโมงเช้าพรุ่งนี้ ขอบคุณที่ชวนนะครับพี่แซม"

"พี่ต่างหากที่ต้องขอบคุณ"

"ครับ?"

ซามูเอลลอบถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะพูดสิ่งที่ทำให้โทบี้แก้มร้อนขึ้นมาทันควัน

"ถ้าได้เห็นหน้าน้องโทบี้ พี่เจมี่ที่ห่อเหี่ยวซังกะตายอยู่ตอนนี้คงดีขึ้นได้แน่ๆ..."  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เข้าสู่ภาครอยัล ฮอลโลเวย์กันแล้วล่ะค่ะ โทบี้จะเป็นฝ่ายไปเซอร์ไพร์สพี่เจมี่บ้างแล้ว~
> 
> ส่วนแผนร้ายของคุณป๊าจะสำเร็จอย่างงดงามหรือไม่ มารอดูกันต่อไปนะคะ ✌️


	54. Chapter 53 : This is Worry

เช้าวันเสาร์ที่แม้อากาศจะมืดครึ้มอยู่เสียหน่อย แต่ก็ไม่มีเค้าของฝนอย่างที่นึกกังวล โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์เดินทางไปรวมตัวกันที่บ้านสคาร์เมนเดอร์ตามเวลานัดหมาย

วันนี้พวกเค้าจะเดินทางเข้าลอนดอน โดยมีพี่คัลลัมอาสาไปรับไปส่ง ลองมีคนรับรองว่าจะพาไปและรับกลับอย่างปลอดภัย ม๊าจู๊ดก็วางใจ และปล่อยให้โทบี้มา

ส่วนเรื่องที่ว่าจะจัดการเบี่ยงประเด็นคุณป๊า(ที่เมื่อคืนโต้รุ่งจนตอนนี้ยังไม่ตื่น) ยังไง ม๊าส่งยิ้มหวานให้ แล้วบอกกับเขาว่าไม่ต้องกังวล ม๊ามีวิธีดึงความสนใจของป๊าไว้ได้ทั้งวันทั้งคืน ให้เขาไปสนุกได้ตามใจ

ช่างเป็นแม่ที่ทุ่มเททั้งกายใจเพื่อความสุขของลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนหนึ่งเดียวคนนี้จริงๆ

"เราน่ะต้องหัดเรียนรู้จากลุงเดวิดเอาไว้มากๆนะโทบ"

เอซรากระซิบบอกในรถไฟความเร็วสูง พวกเขานั่งด้วยกันตรงฝั่งซ้ายของขบวน ส่วนสองพี่น้องสคาร์เมนเดอร์อยู่ที่นั่งด้านขวา อิงหัวซบกันอย่างน่ารัก

โทบี้ไม่ได้เอะใจว่าทำไมสายตาของสองพี่น้องมันหวานซึ้งเกินปกติ เพราะความสงสัยในสิ่งที่ลูกพี่ลูกน้องเอ่ยบอกมีมากกว่า

"เรียนรู้อะไรเหรอ?"

เอซราตีไหล่ญาติเบาๆ "ยังจะถามอีก ก็วิธีกำราบสามีไงล่ะ"

"กำราบเหรอ? ทำไมล่ะ??"

เมื่อโดนถามด้วยนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าซื่อใส เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ให้นึกเพลียใจและเอ็นดูในเวลาเดียวกัน เขาลูบผมหยิกสีแดงอมน้ำตาลนั้นอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว

"ฟังนะโทบ ผู้ชายน่ะนะ โดยเฉพาะพวกนักดนตรีร็อค ก็เหมือนสัตว์ป่าแสนอันตราย แต่ถ้ารู้จักเอาอาหารล่อดีๆ ก็จะเป็นแมวเชื่องๆให้เราลูบเล่น"

โทบี้คนซื่อก็ยังคงไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดี ว่าทำไมต้องกำราบหรือเอาอาหารเข้าล่อด้วย แต่เขาก็ยังรักษาน้ำใจคนพูดด้วยการไม่ขัด

"ท่านเจมี่กับลุงจอห์นน่ะ เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตประเภทเดียวกัน เพราะงั้นเราว่าโทบควรเรียนรู้จากผู้มีประสบการณ์กำราบเสือร้าย ลุงเดวิดน่ะมือโปรเลย ไม่งั้นลุงจอห์นแกไม่หลงหัวทิ่มหัวตำมาตลอด 22 ปีหรอก"

อีรอสหนุ่มเอียงคอคิดตาม

"แปลว่าเอซอยากให้เราไปเรียนรู้จากม๊า เพราะกลัวพี่เจมี่จะออกนอกลู่นอกทางเหรอ?"

"สิบคะแนนสำหรับกริฟฟินดอร์" ญาติหนุ่มของโทบี้เล่นมุกจากหนังแฟรนไชส์ชื่อดัง ทำเอาเขาที่วันนี้สวมผ้าพันคอลายทางสีแดงและทองแอบหัวเราะน้อยๆ

"ความรักความหลงมันจะมีช่วงโปรโมชั่นอยู่นะโทบ แรกๆเราพูดอะไร เค้าก็เออออยอมตามใจเราหมด แต่พอถึงช่วงรักหมดโปรขึ้นมา ทำอะไรก็ผิดไปซะทุกอย่าง ตอนนี้ล่ะที่จะตัดสินว่าคบรอดหรือไม่รอด"

"เพราะงั้น...?"

"เพราะงั้น" เอซราทิ่มหัวไหล่คนข้างตัว "ก็ต้องต่ออายุโปรโมชั่นไปเรื่อยๆ"

คนที่ไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์ด้านการคบหาใคร ได้แต่ฟังข้อสันนิษฐานจากปากลูกพี่ลูกน้องด้วยใจเป็นกลาง อย่างน้อยการที่พี่เจมี่ติดต่อหาเค้าทุกวัน มันก็เป็นสิ่งยืนยันว่าความสัมพันธ์ยังมั่นคงอยู่ดี

เขาไม่ควรจะหวั่นไหวไปกับสิ่งเร้า...  
แต่เอาเข้าจริงๆก็อดห่วงไม่ได้

เพราะชื่อเสียงเปลี่ยนแฟนบ่อยยิ่งกว่าผ้าปูที่นอนของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ยังเป็นหนามยอกใจ

สถิติของเจมี่อยู่ที่แปดเดือน...เธอคนนั้นคือนักแสดงหญิงซึ่งเป็นลูกสาวนักร้องนักแต่งเพลงชื่อดัง เรียกได้ว่าเป็นคนที่เจมี่จริงจังด้วยที่สุด ถึงขนาดว่าเซไปพักใหญ่ เพราะไปกันไม่รอด

มีแต่พระเจ้าเท่านั้นที่รู้ว่าโทบี้จะทำลายสถิตินี้ได้หรือไม่...?

ด้วยเหตุผลบางอย่าง ในใจของโทบี้พลันรู้สึกหนักอึ้ง

_ความไม่สบายใจนี้คงหายไปเมื่อเราได้พบหน้ากันสินะ?_

อีรอสหนุ่มปลอบประโลมตัวเองในใจ รอคอยให้เจ้ารถไฟพาเค้าไปหาบุคคลอันเป็นที่รักในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมง  
.  
.  
.

ดูจากท่าทีลุกลี้ลุกลนผิดปกติแล้ว เจมี่กล้าเอาหัวเป็นประกันว่าน้องชายของเขามีเรื่องปิดบังอะไรบางอย่าง

ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์เลิกตื่นเวทีใหญ่ไปตั้งแต่ออนทัวร์นับร้อยรอบกับทางวง ดังนั้นข้ออ้างที่เจ้าตัวบอกกับพี่ชายจึงฟังไม่ขึ้น

"แซม..."

เขาก็ใช้เสียงระดับปกติเรียกน้อง แต่ซามูเอลที่วันนี้สวมชุดทักซิโด้สีขาวดำเหมือนกับเขา สำหรับเตรียมขึ้นแสดงดนตรีคลาสสิคในช่วงเที่ยง ดูจะตกอกตกใจอย่างกับลูกกระต่ายตื่นตูม

"อ่า ทำไมเหรอเจมี่?"

รอยยิ้มที่พยายามปั้นแต่ง ดูเสแสร้งยังไงชอบกล

"ไอ้โรไปไหนล่ะ? ปกติเห็นตัวติดนายอย่างกับแฝด"

"ผมจะไปรู้ได้ไงล่ะ ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกันซักหน่อย!"

ท่าทางปฏิเสธเสียงแข็งของแซม ยิ่งทำให้คนฟังคล้อยตามได้ยาก เจมี่ขยับหูกระต่ายสีดำให้เข้าที่ ก่อนจะหันมานั่งสอบปากคำน้องชายอย่างเต็มที่

"ซามูเอล ดันแคนด์ บาวเวอร์..."

คนโดนเรียกชื่อกลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างฝืดเคือง แต่ยังนั่งจ้องตาสีเดียวกันกับพี่ชายร่วมตระกูล

"นายมีอะไรปิดบังพี่อยู่ใช่มั้ย ซามูเอล?"

"ไม่นี่ พี่น่ะคิดมากไปหรือเปล่า?"

คนเป็นน้องเบี่ยงสายตาหนี แต่ก็โดนคนเป็นพี่จับคางให้หันกลับมา ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาดุดันยามไร้รอยยิ้มอยู่ห่างแค่ไม่ถึงคืบ

"เรื่องอะไรถึงบอกกันไม่ได้? สำคัญกว่าความสัมพันธ์พี่น้องชั่วชีวิตของเราอีกเหรอ?"

เอาเรื่องนี้มากดดันกันนี่มันขี้โกงชะมัดยาด!

"แซม...พี่เคยมีเรื่องปิดบังนายหรือเปล่า?" คนเป็นน้องส่ายหัว เลยกลายเป็นว่ายิ่งขุดหลุมฝังตัวเอง "แล้วทำไมนายถึงไม่เล่าให้พี่ฟังบ้างล่ะ?"

อันที่จริงจะบอกไปตามตรงเลยก็ได้อยู่หรอก แต่เค้าเชื่อว่าถ้าพี่เจมี่รู้ว่าน้องโทบี้มาหาถึงที่มหาลัย พี่เค้าต้องไม่สนใจอะไรอื่น นอกจากอุ้มน้องเค้าไปจู๋จี๋ให้หายอยากที่ห่างกันหลายสัปดาห์

...แล้วคะแนนพิเศษที่มีโอกาสได้มาครองสวยๆก็คงปิ๋ว

พี่เจมี่น่ะใกล้จะจบในอีกไม่กี่เดือน จะไม่สนใจคะแนนตรงนี้ก็ได้ แต่เขาน่ะยังต้องเรียนอีกเป็นปีเชียวนะ!

"คือว่านะเจมี่ เดี๋ยวแสดงจบ พี่ก็ได้รู้เองแหละ"

คำพูดบอกใบ้ดูจะยังไม่พอ ยิ่งมีเรื่องสงสัย ยิ่งพาลให้ร้อนใจจนไม่อยากทำอะไรอย่างอื่น

"แล้วทำไมถึงบอกตอนนี้ไม่ได้? มันต่างกันตรงไหน!?"

ต่างสิ ก็ตรงที่ถ้าพี่รู้ พี่จะทิ้งทุกอย่างแล้วรีบแจ้นไปหาน้องโทบี้ไง!

"เอ่อ คือว่านะเจม เรามาลองซ้อมกันอีกรอบดีมั้ย? จะได้ออกมาเพอร์เฟคเก็บคะแนนเรียบไง!"

พี่ชายของซามูเอลยังคงไม่หลงกล เขาคว้าแขนซามูเอลแล้วเริ่มกระหน่ำจั๊กกะจี้จนเสียงหัวเราะของพ่อเทวดาน้อยแห่งบ้านบาวเวอร์ดังกึกก้องห้องซ้อมดนตรี

แต่อารมณ์ขำขันของสองพี่น้องเจ้าเสน่ห์คนดังแห่งรอยัล ฮอลโลเวย์ เป็นอันต้องสะดุด กับเสียงหัวเราะสดใสของบุคคลที่สาม

แววตาสีฟ้าใสของเจมี่เบิกกว้างราวกับไม่เชื่อว่าจะได้เห็น 'เธอ' คนนี้ที่นี่...ไม่สิ...ไม่ว่าที่ไหน เขาก็ไม่คิดว่าจะเจออีกครั้ง

เพราะอดีตรักที่พังทลาย ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่คนอย่างเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ อยากเก็บไว้ทำร้ายตัวเอง

แต่การปรากฏตัวของลิลี่ คอลลินส์ ในวันนี้ ราวกับทำให้เขาได้ย้อนกลับไปตอนอายุ 18 ปี เมื่อครั้งที่โลกทั้งใบของเจมี่ หมุนรอบตัวเธอ

"ไม่เจอกันนานเลย สามปีแล้วสินะ เจมส์..."  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ลิลี่ที่โผล่มาในบทแฟนเก่าของเจมี่ ก็คือลิลี่ คอลลินส์ แฟนเก่าเจมี่จริงๆนั่นล่ะค่ะ แต่บทไม่ได้มาร้ายนะคะ ไม่ต้องกังวล แค่จะมาสั่นความมั่นคงในใจน้องโทบนิดๆหน่อยๆ ให้ชีวิตรักมันเริ่มจะจริงจังมากกว่านี้ค่ะ ✌️


	55. Chapter 54 : This is Old Love

รักที่จบไปสามปี สอนอะไรเจมี่ได้หลายอย่าง  
สิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุด คือการรักอย่างมีขอบเขต

เพราะเหตุผลที่ลิลี่ คอลลินส์ ขอจบความสัมพันธ์ฉันท์คู่รักที่ผ่านมาถึงแปดเดือน ก็ด้วยเหตุผลที่ว่าเขารักเธอมากเกินไป ทุ่มเทให้เสียจนอึดอัด

เป็นความรักแบบที่ไม่มอบอิสระให้แม้แต่วินาทีเดียว

เจมี่ในวัยสิบแปด คิดว่าโลกทั้งใบมีไว้เพื่อให้กับคนรักแสนวิเศษ มิวส์ผู้น่ารักซึ่งมอบเสียงดนตรีให้ชีวิตเขา ไม่ว่าลิลี่อยากได้อะไร แค่เอ่ยปากหรือแม้แต่พูดเปรย เขารีบหามามอบให้ทั้งนั้น

ทั้งที่คิดมาตลอดว่าการทุ่มกายทุ่มใจให้หมดหน้าตัก คือสิ่งที่จะทำให้คนรักมีความสุขยิ่งกว่าใครๆ

แต่ไม่รู้เมื่อไหร่ ที่รักนั้นกลายเป็นความอึดอัด  
สายที่ไม่ได้รับ เวลาว่างที่ไม่เคยตรงกัน ถ้อยคำที่พูดใส่กัน มีแต่เชิงเหน็บแนมเย็นชา

อ้อมกอดและรอยจูบที่ไร้ความรู้สึก สัมผัสที่สื่อไปไม่ถึงหัวใจ

ความรักที่ทุ่มไป นอกจากไม่ได้ตอบแทนกลับมา ยังสร้างรอยแผลไว้ในใจของพวกเขาทั้งคู่อีกด้วย

แต่ถึงจะเจ็บปวดกับรักครั้งแรกนั้น มันก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ เข็ดขยาดกับการมีความรัก

เขาก็แค่ไม่ทุ่มใจลงไปมากเท่าเดิม

ต่อให้หัวทึบดื้อรั้นเพียงไร เขารู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าผู้คนที่ผ่านเข้ามาหลังเลิกรากับลิลี่ ไม่มีทางเทียบเท่าเธอได้ อย่างมากมันก็เป็นแค่ความสัมพันธ์ร้อนเร่าในบางคืน

สาวสวยผมน้ำตาลอมแดง ผิวขาว ร่างเล็กเหมือนตุ๊กตาที่น่าถนอม

ไม่ว่าคนไหนๆ ก็ล้วนทำให้เจมี่นึกถึงรักแรกที่จำฝังใจเสมอ จนคนเอาไปพูดกันว่าสเป็คของเขาเป็นแพทเทิร์นแบบนี้

เจมี่ยอมรับกับตัวเองว่าใช่  
 _เป็นใครจะลืมรักแรกลงได้ง่ายๆ?_

แต่ถึงเธอจะยังเป็นความทรงจำอยู่ในใจ เขาก็ไม่ได้อาลัยอาวรณ์ ไม่คิดเอาใครเปรียบกับใครอีก เพราะไม่ว่าใคร ต่างก็มีความสำคัญทั้งนั้น

ความคิดทุกอย่างเปลี่ยนไป เมื่อในเวลานี้ หัวใจของเจมี่มีคนคนหนึ่งครอบครองทุกพื้นที่ คนตัวเล็กๆแต่ทรงอิทธิพลยิ่งใหญ่กว่าที่ใครจะคาดคิด

พ่ออีรอสผมแดงที่อยากเจอ อยากเติมพลังงาน(?) คนที่จะช่วยให้โรคโทบี้อโฮลิคของเขาทุเลาลงได้ ก็มีแต่สาเหตุเท่านั้น

"ไม่ถามเหรอว่าทำไมมาที่นี่?"

ลิลี่ในวัย 21 ปี ดูสวยสะพรั่งยิ่งกว่าลิลี่ในความทรงจำของเขา ผมสีแดงตัดสั้นเคลียบ่า ชุดเดรสสีเหลืองสดใสราวกับโฉมงามในนิทาน นัยน์ตาคู่คมกลมโตจ้องมาโดยแฝงนัยซุกซน แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้เจมี่ยิ้มตาม คือรอยยิ้มอ้อนๆของเธอ

"ก็กำลังจะถามอยู่เหมือนกัน มาทำอะไรถึงนี่ล่ะมิสคอลลินส์?"

หญิงสาวหัวเราะน้อยๆ "ทายซิว่าพ่อใครได้รับเชิญมางานฉลองครบรอบวันก่อตั้ง ในฐานะศิษย์เก่าที่สร้างชื่อเสียงให้กับมหาลัย?"

พี่น้องบาวเวอร์ยิ่งฟังยิ่งรู้สึกกดดันกว่าเดิม ระดับมิสเตอร์คอลลินส์ นักประพันธ์เพลงและนักร้องครองใจมหาชน ด้วยบทเพลงอันน่าประทับใจ มาอยู่ในหมู่คนดูวันนี้ด้วย ทั้งรู้สึกภูมิใจและกลัวขึ้นมาอย่างไรชอบกล

"อ๋อ อย่างงี้นี่เอง ก็เลยมาดูซะหน่อยว่าคนที่ทิ้งไปเมื่อสามปีก่อน เป็นยังไงบ้างแล้วล่ะสิ? เป็นไง หล่อจนเสียดายเลยใช่มั้ย?"

เจมี่เกาท้ายทอย ส่วนแซมก็ดูจะยังจับอารมณ์ไม่ถูก เพราะฐานะแฟนเก่าของพี่ชายมันทำให้กระอักกระอ่วนเต็มที

แต่พี่ชายของเค้าดูจะโนสนโนแคร์สุดๆ ถึงขั้นยืนแคะขี้หูต่อหน้าแฟนเก่าได้อย่างหน้าตาเฉย

สาวเจ้าเองก็ดูจะรู้ว่าโดนหยอกเข้าให้ เธอเลยเล่นมุกกลับไปแบบคนรู้ทันกัน

"หล่อขึ้นน่ะใช่ แต่ไม่เสียดายหรอก เพราะชั้นเองก็มีเจ้านี่อยู่แล้ว"

ว่าแล้วเธอก็ชูมือข้างซ้าย อวดแหวนเพชรน้ำงามที่ส่องประกายบนนิ้วนางข้างซ้าย พอได้เห็นดังนั้น สองพี่น้องบาวเวอร์ก็อ้าปากพร้อมกันโดยไม่ได้นัดหมาย

"โห ยินดีด้วยลิล! เป็นไงมาไงกันล่ะเนี่ย!?"

ถ้าเป็นเจมี่คนเก่า เป็นได้ประชดประชันและมอบยิ้มเสแสร้งแสดงความยินดี แต่เจมี่คนใหม่ที่มูฟออนไปเจอสิ่งที่ดีกว่าในชีวิต ในเวลานี้ก็เอ่ยแสดงความยินดีกับอดีตคนรักได้อย่างเต็มปาก และทุกคำมาจากหัวใจ

อดีตคู่รักที่ตอนนี้กำลังสุมหัวกันถามเรื่องสรรพเพเหระ ดูเหมือนเพื่อนสนิทที่ไม่ได้เจอกันนาน มากกว่าแฟนเก่าที่เลิกราไปเสียแล้ว

ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์มองว่ามันเป็นเรื่องดีไม่น้อย ที่พี่ชายสามารถเผชิญหน้ากับความเจ็บปวดจากรักแรกด้วยรอยยิ้มเป็นมิตรได้

แต่เขากลับมีสังหรณ์ใจประหลาด กังวลว่าอาจจะเกิดเรื่องไม่ดี

คิดไปคิดมาก็ชักรู้สึกปวดกระเพาะพิกล...

ในตอนนั้นเอง มือถือในกระเป๋ากางเกงก็สั่นกุกกัก เป็นข้อความจากพี่โรแลนด์นั่นเอง

[ มากันเรียบร้อยแล้วนะ พี่จะพาไปนั่งรอดูการแสดงของพวกนายแล้ว

เต็มที่เลยนะซามูเอล บาวเวอร์!]

น้องเล็กของตระกูลบาวเวอร์มองตามภาพพี่เจมี่คล้องแขนเข้ากับแฟนเก่าแล้วเดินเคียงกัน เล่าเรื่องนั้นเรื่องนี้กันไป ชื่อของน้องโทบี้ที่ดังมาเป็นพักๆทำให้เขาเดาได้ไม่ยาก ว่าสองคนนั้นกำลังขิงใส่กันเรื่องคนรักแน่นอน

ถึงบทสนทนาจะเป็นไปในทางนั้น แต่สายตาคนนอกที่รู้เรื่องอดีตซึ่งเคยกิ๊กกันมาก่อนล่ะ จะคิดกันไปในทางไหน?

อุตส่าห์ชวนน้องโทบี้มาเป็นเซอร์ไพร์สพิเศษให้พี่ชายตัวดี แต่เขาเริ่มไม่แน่ใจเสียแล้ว ว่าใครจะเซอร์ไพร์สมากกว่ากัน

"เจมส์! ไปเตรียมตัวเถอะ ใกล้ได้เวลาแล้วนะ!"

เสียงเรียกของน้องชาย ทำให้บาวเวอร์คนพี่ที่กำลังพูดเรื่องเพลงที่เขาปั่นจบในอาทิตย์เดียวเพราะแรงบันดาลใจจากโทบี้ จำต้องหยุดไว้ที่ตรงนี้ เขาอ้าแขนให้เธอ แล้วทำหน้าทะเล้น

"งั้น...ไว้คุยกันใหม่นะ ศิลปินสุดหล่อคนนี้ต้องขอตัวก่อน"

ลิลี่เดินเข้าไปสู่อ้อมกอดนั้น แล้วหอมเบาๆที่ข้างแก้ม

"พยายามเข้านะ นายทำได้อยู่แล้ว น้องแซมเองก็ด้วย เต็มที่เลยนะคะ!"

ด้วยความที่เป็นคนใส่ใจคนอื่นรอบตัวเสมอ เธอจึงโบกมือส่งกำลังใจมาให้กับบาวเวอร์คนน้องด้วยรอยยิ้มสดใสเจิดจ้า

แม้ในใจจะรู้สึกกลัวในสิ่งที่ยังไม่เกิดขึ้น ซามูเอล ดันแคนด์ บาวเวอร์ก็ปลอบตัวเองว่า สังหรณ์ประหลาดของเขามีเหตุผลมาจากอาการตื่นเต้นก่อนขึ้นเวทีอย่างเป็นทางการ ผสมกับชนักติดหลังที่แอบนัดแฟนพี่มาทำเซอร์ไพร์

หลัวจากสองพี่น้องก้าวขึ้นเวที ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ก็เริ่มจะเชื่อขึ้นมาจริงๆแล้ว ว่าตัวเองอาจเป็นเอสเปอร์ผู้มีพลังหยั่งรู้

เพราะสิ่งที่กลัวแสนกลัว ดันเกิดขึ้นจริงๆด้วย..!  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่ค่อยชอบแต่งตอนแฟนเก่า (ที่จะไม่รีเทิร์น) มาเจอกันเท่าไหร่ แต่ของมันต้องผ่านสำหรับคู่เจมโทบน่ะค่ะ เลยกลายเป็นตอนนี้
> 
> ส่วนตัวชอบลิลี่นะคะ น่ารักอย่างกับตุ๊กตา ใส่บทร้ายให้ไม่ลงจริงๆ 😂 ไม่ชอบให้ผู้หญิงกลายเป็นตัวร้ายในนิยาย/ฟิควายเท่าไหร่ ชอบเพลง You will be in my heart ที่คุณพ่อน้องแต่งให้ลูกสาวมากๆเลยด้วย
> 
> แต่ถึงไม่ใช่ตัวร้าย ก็ใช่ว่าจะไม่ทำให้โทบี้หวั่นไหวล่ะค่ะ 🙊


	56. Chapter 55 : This is Popular Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> วันนี้มาลงให้ 2 ตอน ส่วนพรุ่งนี้งดตอนปกติ ลงตอนพิเศษวาเลนไทน์แทนนะคะ
> 
> ตอนปกติมันไม่เข้ากับเทศกาล 😂

ด้วยความสูงที่ทำให้สูดอากาศบริสุทธิ์ (และไม่บริสุทธิ์บ้างในบางครั้ง) ได้ดีกว่าชาวบ้าน ทำให้ไม่ว่าจะไปที่ไหน โรแลนด์ จอห์นสัน หนุ่มร่างใหญ่ดีกรีอดีตมิสเตอร์อิงลิช มักจะเป็นเป้าสายตาเสมอ

แต่ในวันนี้ ความสนใจจากผู้คนดูจะพุ่งตรงมามากกว่าปกติเป็นพิเศษ

สาเหตุมาจากหนุ่มรูปงามสามแบบสามสไตล์ที่เขารับหน้าที่ดูแลเทคแคร์ ในฐานะแขกพิเศษ(พร้อมผองเพื่อน)ที่แซมมี่เชิญมาเป็น 'เซอร์ไพร์ส' พิเศษให้กับคุณพี่ชาย

ถึงแม้จะไม่คิดว่าเพื่อนเก่าเพื่อนตายสมัยเรียนมัธยมของเจมี่อย่างคัลลัม สคาร์เมนเดอร์ จะโผล่มาเป็นของแถมด้วย แต่อีกใจเขาก็แอบใจชื่น

อย่างน้อยๆก็คงมีคนช่วยกัน หากมีใครหน้าไหนเกิดทนพิษความน่ารักของพ่อหนุ่มดอกไม้งามทั้งสามไม่ไหว จนพุ่งเข้ามาขอเบอร์

แต่ดูจากท่าทีที่มันแทบเดินประกบติดจนแทบจะสิงร่างน้องเอ็ดดี้แล้ว ถึงเวลาจริงๆ เขาคงหวังพึ่งอะไรมันไม่ได้

"ใกล้ถึงหรือยังครับพี่โร?"

เด็กหนุ่มในชุดสูทตัวนอกสีขาวสะอาดตา เอ่ยถามระหว่างมองสำรวจไปรอบด้านอย่างใคร่รู้ โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ในวันนี้ก็ยังดูน่ารักสะดุดตาเหมือนครั้งแรกที่โรแลนด์เห็นน้องเขาในผับ ริมฝีปากแดงอิ่มคลี่ยิ้มเป็นมิตรที่ชวนให้ใครก็ตามที่ได้เห็นแย้มยิ้มตาม

เดิมทีพ่ออีรอสหนุ่มผู้นี้ก็น่ามองอยู่แล้ว

ยิ่งในตอนนี้โอบอุ้มช่อดอกกุหลาบสีชมพูที่ตัดจากในสวนบ้านตัวเอง จัดช่ออย่างบรรจงเพื่อแสดงความยินดีกับคนพิเศษ โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ยิ่งจับความสนใจใคร่รู้ แถมหลายคนยังคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตาลูกชายคนเดียวของร็อคสตาร์ในตำนานเสียด้วย

ก็อย่างว่า...พ่อน้องโทบี้เค้าออกจะมีชื่อเสียงกระฉ่อนในแวดวงดนตรี มีก็แต่ไอ้เพื่อนบ้าเจมี่นี่ล่ะที่บุ่มบ่ามจีบโดยไม่ดูเลยว่าน้องเค้าลูกใคร

อันที่จริง...ถึงรู้อยู่ก่อนแล้วว่าลูกใคร คนดื้อด้านอย่างเจมี่มันก็คงเดินหน้าจีบต่ออยู่ดี

"ไม่ต้องรีบหรอกครับน้องโทบี้" คนอาวุโสกว่าปลอบให้คนรีบสาวเท้าก้าวย่ำสบายใจ

"เรามาก่อนเวลาตั้งเป็นชั่วโมง แล้วพี่ก็ให้เพื่อนมันจองที่ไว้ให้แล้วด้วย รับรองงานนี้ได้ดูเจมี่กับแซมแสดงสดในจุดที่ดีที่สุดของฮอลล์แน่นอน!"

พอได้ยินอย่างนั้น ทั้งโทบี้ เอ็ดดี้ และเอซรา ต่างก็พากันถอนหายใจผ่อนโล่ง ก่อนเอซราที่พยายามยืนเบียดโรแลนด์ จะหัวเราะหน้าทะเล้นขึ้นมา

"อยากเห็นหน้าพี่เจมี่ตอนเห็นโทบในกลุ่มคนดูเร็วๆจัง นี่ถ้าพี่เค้าเดินลงมารับช่อดอกไม้ถึงตรงที่นั่งเรานะ โอ้โห...."

"ป๊าโทบี้ก็ได้รีบบินมาแหกอกเอาน่ะสิ แบบนั้นมันเด่นเกินไปมั้ย?"

เอ็ดดี้ดึงเพื่อนกลับสู่ความเป็นจริงได้ภายในพริบตา และสิ่งที่พูดก็จริงจนเจ้าตัวเองยอมรับโดยดุษฎี

โทบี้ถอนหายใจเฮือกหนึ่ง "แค่รู้ว่าเราแอบมากันนี่ก็เสียวไส้จะแย่แล้วนะ...ดีแค่ไหนที่ม๊าช่วยเนียนให้ว่ามาดูงานกับที่มอ"

"เอาน่า มากับประธานสมาคมนักศึกษาทั้งคน จะห่วงอะไร? เนอะพี่เนอะ!"

เอ็ดดี้หันไปคล้องแขนและเอนซบไหล่คุณพี่ชาย เอาหัวถูไถอย่างกับเป็นลูกแมว ประธานนักเรียนผู้เป็นทาสรักในเรือนเบี้ยของน้องชายจึงได้แต่ยิ้มรับ

"ตามนั้นจ้ะ เอ็ดว่าไง พี่ก็ว่างั้น..."

พอรังสีความหวานชักจะแผ่ซ่านจนชวนให้คันคอ เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ที่วันนี้โสดสนิท (แล้วยังปกปิดว่ามาติ่งผู้ชาย) ก็เลยเรียกความสนใจคนทั้งกลุ่มด้วยการกระแอ้มไอ

"ถ้าเหลือเวลา เราก็ไปเดินเอาของฟรี-- เอ๊ย ดูบูธในงานกันดีกว่า คงไม่เป็นไรใช่มั้ยครับ พี่โรแลนด์?"

เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์เอียงคอทำท่าน่ารักซื่อใสใส่พ่อหนุ่มหุ่นหมีที่มีภูมิต้านทานของน่ารักในระดับต่ำถึงต่ำมาก

แน่นอนว่าเขาปฏิเสธไม่ลง แม้ใจจะอยากรีบพาคณะของน้องโทบี้เก็บเข้าฮอลล์ให้พ้นหูพ้นตาเสือสิงห์ทั้งหลาย แต่ในเมื่อน้องเค้าเห็นดีเห็นงามกับเพื่อน เขาก็ได้แต่เดินตามไปคอยดูแล พาเที่ยวงานครบรอบสถาปนามหาลัยด้วยใจตุ้มต่อม

'ของฟรี' ที่เอซราพูดถึง ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่พูดไปเล่นๆ

ทันทีที่เด็กหนุ่มทั้งสอง(ที่ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าเป็นญาติกัน) เดินเข้าไปในดงบูธขายอาหาร ส่งยิ้มเริงร่าทำท่าทางสนใจ คนคุมบูธเป็นได้รีบกุลีกุจอส่งอาหารให้ลองชิมอย่างแสนกระตือรือร้น อะไรก็ได้ ขอแค่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มเทวดาน้อยใกล้ๆให้ชื่นใจ

ไม่แปลกหรอกที่มีให้ชิมได้ แต่ปริมาณที่ตักให้นี่สิ เยอะกว่าซื้อกินอีกนะเว้ยเฮ้ย!

"ปกติก็ประมาณนี้แหละ เป็นแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่เด็กแล้ว"

เอซราเล่าให้เพื่อนฟัง หลังจากงับสายไหมสีรุ้งหายเข้าปาก คำบอกเล่านั้นช่วยไขข้อฉงนใจให้รุ่นพี่คัลลัมและโรแลนด์ที่ฉงนใจในเรื่องเดียวกัน

"เห็นมีคนเคยพูดอยู่เหมือนกันว่าเจ้าโทบเกิดมาพร้อมดวงเมตตามหานิยม ใครเห็นใครก็รัก ถ้าเข้าวงการต้องดังเปรี้ยงปร้างแน่ แต่ลุงจอห์นก็เป็นซะแบบนี้ เลยเลิกคิดไปได้เลย"

ญาติพูดเองแบบนี้ก็เห็นทีจะต้องเชื่อ หรือถ้ามันฟังดูเกินกว่าจะเข้าใจได้ ภาพน้องโทบี้ที่ถูกรุมล้อมด้วยผู้คนมากหน้าหลายตา ยื่นของกินและชวนคุยอย่างกับบูชาไอดอล

ชิบหายแล้วไงวะเจมี่...

เมียเด็กมึงนี่ปล่อยให้เดินคนเดียวไม่ได้เลย เดี๋ยวโดนใครหิ้วกลับบ้านไปล่ะเป็นเรื่อง!

"พี่ว่าพอแค่นี้ก่อนดีกว่า" ร่างสูงใหญ่โอบที่หัวไหล่โทบี้ กันตัวน้องออกจากฝูงชนที่เริ่มกรูเข้าหา

"ขอบคุณครับทุกคน แต่น้องเค้าของเต็มมือแล้ว รับไว้แค่น้ำใจแล้วกันครับ"

เพื่อนร่วมมหาลัยพากันส่งสายตาต่อว่าโรแลนด์ จอห์นสันที่ช่างทำตัวขัดลาภ เป็นนักดนตรีดีๆไม่พอ วันนี้ยังอุตส่าห์ดอดมารับบทการ์ดส่วนตัวให้อีรอสผมแดงอีก

เสียงตะโกนแสนขัดใจของเพื่อนเรียนร่วมคณะเดียวกัน ดังตามหลังคนทั้งคู่มา

"แฟนมึงเหรอวะจอห์นสัน!? หวงอย่างกับพ่อ!"

ไม่ใช่ทั้งแฟนทั้งพ่อโว้ย อย่าหาเหาใส่หัวกู๊!!  
.  
.  
.

"...บิบี๋!"

ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นจากเชลโล่ที่ตั้งอยู่เบื้องหน้า หันหาพี่ชายตัวดีที่นิ่งค้างอยู่ในท่าเกร็งนิ้วเหนือเปียโน

"เป็นอะไรน่ะเจม?"

"รู้สึกเหมือน....โทบี้อยู่ใกล้ๆ" ดวงตาสีฟ้าเบิกกว้าง กวาดสายตามองหาเจ้าของนาม ทั้งที่รู้ว่าเป็นไปไม่ได้

ก็มายบิบี๋สวีทฮาร์ทอยู่ไกลถึงเคมบริดจ์ไม่ใช่เหรอ?

ทั้งที่อยากเจอจนจะเป็นบ้า อยากให้มาเป็นกำลังใจหน้าเวที แต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์รู้ตัวดีว่าควรทำตัวเรียบร้อยเสียบ้าง เรียกร้องให้น้อยไว้ แค่นี้พ่อตาก็แทบจะแหวกอกเค้าอยู่แล้ว

เพราะกำลังครุ่นคิดอยู่แบบนั้น เลยไม่ทันสังเกตสีหน้าที่นึกทึ่งในความเซ้นท์ไวผิดมนุษย์มนาของคุณพี่ชาย

แต่ปากก็ยังแกล้งหยอกไปอย่างไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว

"พี่อย่าบ้าน่ะ ไม่ใช่เจคอบกับเรเนสเม่ซะหน่อย"

เจมี่ก็ยังอุตส่าห์สานต่อมุกด้วยสีหน้าจริงจังจนน้องชายแท้ๆได้แต่ยิ้มแห้ง

"หล่อๆเชื้อสายผู้ดีแบบเราน่ะต้องได้เป็นโวลตูรี หมาป่าจ่าฝูงอะไรนั่นมันฟังเหม็นเหงื่อจะตาย!"

การชวนออกทะเลดูจะดึงความสนใจของพี่ชายออกไปจากเรื่องที่ชวนหวาดเสียวได้ ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์เลยถือเสียว่ามันได้ผลก็แล้วกัน

"สงสัยจะคิดถึงมากไปหน่อย เลยคิดเพ้อไปเอง"

ทำหน้าหมาหงอยแบบนั้นอีกแล้ว...

พอเห็นพี่ชายเซื่องซึมเสียขนาดนี้ ในใจแซมก็ชักอยากเฉลยให้รู้ไปเลย แต่ก็เตือนตัวเองว่าอยากให้พี่เจมี่เจอเซอร์ไพร์สด้วยสองตาของเจ้าตัว

พิธีกรประกาศนามสองศรีพี่น้องบาวเวอร์ซึ่งเรียกเสียงกรี๊ดและปรบมือกระหึ่มจากผู้ชมในฮอลล์หลักสำหรับจัดงานแสดงของมหาลัยรอยัล ฮอลโล่เวย์

นับจากวินาทีนี้ไป เวทีอันทรงเกียรตินี้ เป็นของพวกเขา

...ได้เวลาร่ายมนตร์ใส่ผู้ชมกันแล้ว...

.  
。  
。  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เปิดสกิลอีกอย่างของโทบี้ค่ะ ดวงเมตตามหานิยม
> 
> ตอนหน้าก็จะเป็นสเตจคูลๆของสองพี่น้องบาวเวอร์ แต่จะมีแค่นั้นได้ไงกัน *รัวกลอง* รักกันดีนักก็ต้องทำให้มีอะไรมาทดสอบความเชื่อใจในกันและกันซะหน่อยนะคะ


	57. Special II : Valentine's Day (10 years later)

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ กับเดวิด จู๊ด ดัมเบิดดอร์ แต่งงานกันในวันที่ 14 กุมภาพันธ์

วาเลนไทน์ของทุกปีจึงถือเป็นโอกาสฉลองสองวาระสำหรับครอบครัวกรินเดลวัลด์มาแต่ไหนแต่ไร

ถึงลูกชายคนเดียวจะแต่งงานแล้วย้ายไปอยู่ลอนดอนเมื่อห้าปีที่แล้ว ก็ยังกลับมาร่วมงานครบรอบแต่งงานควบวาเลนไทน์กับพ่อแม่ไม่เคยขาดซักปี ตลอดชีวิต 29 ปีของโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ บาวเวอร์

ระยะเวลาห้าปีมานี้ มีสมาชิกตัวน้อยเพิ่มขึ้นมาสร้างรอยยิ้มให้กับสองสามีภรรยาผู้กลายเป็นคุณตาคุณยายโดยที่วัยเพิ่งแตะเลขห้า

ทุกอย่างเป็นเพราะผลงานการ 'ขยันปั๊ม' ของลูกเขยที่เดินยิ้มหน้าบานมาแต่ไกล พร้อมโซ่ทองคล้องใจที่คนนึงออกตัววิ่งมาอย่างเริงร่า ส่วนอีกคนเมียงมองอย่างขัดเขินในอ้อมกอดคุณพ่อ

เด็กหญิงผมทองยาวตรงวัยห้าขวบในชุดเดรสสีฟ้าสดใสคาดผ้ากันเปื้อนจับระบาย ห้อยกระเป๋าคุณกระต่ายราวกับอลิสในดินแดนมหัศจรรย์ คืออะบิเกล มิเชล บาวเวอร์

ส่วนพ่อหนูน้อยวัยสามขวบครึ่งผู้มีผมหยักศกสีทองสว่าง สวมชุดเอี๊ยมสีเขียวลายทาง และกำลังร่ำๆจะลงจากอ้อมแขนพ่อแล้ววิ่งตามพี่สาวไป มีชื่อว่าอัลเล็น แมคเคน บาวเวอร์

"คุณ~ ♡ ตา~ ♡ ขา~ ♡"

แทบไม่ต้องรอให้เด็กหญิงวิ่งมาถึง ตาจ๋าที่แสนใจดีก็รวบร่างอะบิเกลขึ้นอุ้ม ทั้งกอดทั้งหอมฟอดใหญ่ หนวดยาวๆเหนือริมฝีปากอาจจะสากผิวเด็กไปบ้าง แต่สาวน้อยของตระกูลกรินเดลวัลด์หัวเราะคิกคักจั๊กกะจี้

"คิดถึงจังเลย แอ๊บบี้คนสวยของตา~"

พอเห็นพี่สาวออดอ้อนคลอเคลียตาจ๋า เจ้าหนูอัลเล็นก็ยิ่งดิ้นจนเจมี่ต้องยอมปล่อยให้วิ่งเต๊าะแต๊ะไปกอดขาคุณตา สุดท้ายก็ได้ขึ้นมาอยู่ในระดับเดียวกับพี่สาว

"อัลอัลของตาจ๋า โตขึ้นเยอะเลยนะลูก"

หลานชายตัวน้อยหัวเราะคิกคัก เอาหัวถูออดอ้อนคุณตาประหนึ่งลูกแมว

เจมี่ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสใต้แว่นกันแดดสีชาเมียงมองภาพความมหัศจรรย์ตรงหน้า

มองให้ตายยังไงก็ไม่ชินเสียที ที่ร็อคสตาร์ระดับตำนานตัวพ่อผู้เป็นจอมมารตามตึ้บมนุษย์เพศผู้ที่เข้าใกล้ลูกชาย จะเปลี่ยนไปเป็นหนุ่มวัยกลางคนแสนขี้เล่นโทนเสียงสอง ทันทีที่เห็นหลานชายหญิง

แต่ถึงจะใจดีกับหลาน พ่องูจงอางก็ยังคงไม่ใคร่จะญาติดีกับลูกเขยคนนี้ เรียกได้ว่าเจอหน้ากันทีไร ไม่มีครั้งไหนไม่หาเรื่องติ

คราวก่อนบ่นว่ารองเท้าที่เค้าใส่มาเยี่ยมบ้านเมียตอนคริสต์มาส ขัดเงาวับจนแสบตา ไม่รู้คราวนี้จะหาอะไรมาบ่นอีก

"เอ็งให้คนท้องถือของได้ยังไง!?"

เจมี่ตาลุกวาว หันควับกลับไปมองเมียจ๋าที่เดินทำหน้าอ่อนอกอ่อนใจ ขยับกระเป๋าผ้าที่คล้องไหล่ไว้ให้คนเป็นพ่อกับคุณสามีได้ดูว่ามันไม่ได้หนักอะไรเลย

"ป๊าก็ แค่ของเบาๆเองครับ"

"ใช่ อย่าเวอร์น่าจอห์น ท้องสามเดือนไม่ใช่พิการ"

พอศาสตราจารย์จู๊ดฟันธงมาแบบนั้น ทั้งพ่อตาที่ทำตาลุกวาว ทั้งลูกเขยที่ตั้งท่าจะมายึดกระเป๋าผ้าจากโทบี้ไป เลยพากันหุบปากฉับ

ต่อหน้าผู้ทรงอำนาจที่สุดในบ้านอย่างเดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ มีหรือที่ใครจะกล้าค้าน?

โทบี้ลอบขยิบตาให้คนเป็นแม่ซึ่งแย้มยิ้มบนขอบถ้วยชาเซรามิค เพราะแม่ได้พูดสิ่งที่เขาพูดจนเมื่อยปาก แต่คุณสามีไม่ยอมเข้าใจเสียที

ถึงเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์จะเป็นที่เลื่องลือในความรักความหลงเมีย จนใครๆพากันอิจฉาคุณชายโทบี้ที่มีสามีดีพร้อม แต่ความขี้เป็นห่วงในระดับที่ต่อให้กำลังจะมีลูกคนที่สามด้วยกัน ก็ยังไม่ยอมให้ทำอะไรเองง่ายๆ โทบี้ก็เหนื่อยจะเถียง

เมื่อตอนที่ปรึกษาปัญหาคับค้องใจนี้กับม๊า คำตอบจากคนเป็นแม่คือการส่ายหัวแล้วเอ่ยชมความเหมือนกันราวกับพ่อลูกแท้ๆของพ่อตากับลูกเขย

แต่ชายทั้งสองกลับลอบมองกันด้วยสีหน้าเหมือนแมวกลืนถุงเท้า...

"สุขสันต์วันครบรอบแต่งงานนะครับ ม๊า ป๊า"

โทบี้เข้าไปหอมแก้มคนเป็นแม่ที่ยังดูอ่อนเยาว์กว่าอายุจริงหลายปี จู๊ดประคองลูกชายลงนั่งข้างตัว ลูบหัวลูบไหล่เหมือนโทบี้ยังเป็นลูกชายตัวน้อยในวันวาน

"ขอบใจจ้ะลูก เห็นว่าคนนี้แพ้ท้องหนักเลยนี่ ไหวหรือเปล่า?"

"ดีขึ้นมากแล้วล่ะครับ อาทิตย์ก่อนสิแย่หน่อย กินอะไรก็ออกมาหมด เห็นหน้าพี่เจมี่ก็คลื่นไส้"

เป็นความอัปยศที่คนเป็นพ่อแสนจะอับอาย แต่พ่อตาตัวร้ายแสนเปรมปรีย์ ถึงกับหัวเราะลั่นสนามหญ้าจนหลานสองคนในอ้อมกอดรีบเอามือปิดหู

"เห็นมั้ย!? ลูกมันยังไม่ชอบขี้หน้าพ่อมันเลย!"

"จอห์น พูดอะไรไร้สาระน่ะ" จู๊ดเอ่ยปรามแต่ก็ไม่ได้จริงจังมากนัก เพราะออกจะทั้งขำทั้งสงสารลูกเขยรูปหล่อ

ท้องสองคนแรก โทบี้ติดสามีจนแทบไม่ยอมให้ไปไหน มาคนที่สามดันพลิกกลับ 180 องศาเสียได้ สงสัยคำสาปแช่งจากพ่อตาจะมาเกิดผลเอาที่คนนี้

ความสุขในชีวิตของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ในวัย 50 มีอยู่ไม่กี่อย่าง ส่วนที่โปรดปรานติดอันดับหนึ่งคือสอนลูกให้รักตาจ๋า รองลงมาคือเสี้ยมหลานให้เกลียดพ่อตัวเอง!

"แด๊ดขี้แกล้ง" เจ้าหนูอัลเล็นที่ไม่ช่างพูดเท่าไหร่นัก ฟ้องเสียงอ้อแอ้เจือน้ำนม ส่วนพี่สาวอย่างอะบิเกลเห็นสบโอกาส ก็อ้าปากฟ้องคุณตาคุณยาย

"ใช่ค่ะ แด๊ดชอบทำหม่ามี๊ร้องไห้ตอนกลางคืน ใครทำคนอื่นร้องไห้เป็นคนไม่ดี โป้งป่ะป๊าแล้ว!"

ฟังมาถึงตรงนี้ โทบี้ก็แทบจะเอาหน้ามุดหนีในพุ่มไม้แถวนี้ ส่วนเจมี่ที่แม้จะใจสลายกับคำพูดต่อว่าตัวเอง แต่เขาก็ยังร้องหาความยุติธรรม

"แด๊ดไม่ได้แกล้งหม่ามี๊นะลูก! ก็มี๊เค้าบอกเองว่าชอบให้แด๊ดกอดนอน แด๊ดก็แค่ตามใจมี๊ แด๊ดของพวกหนูน่ะ รักมี๊ที่สุดในโลกเลยนะ!"

ก็ถ้ากอดเฉยๆมันคงไม่มีอะไร แต่ประเด็นคือไม่ทำแค่นั้นน่ะสิ...!

การต้องมาทนยืนฟังชีวิตแต่งงานหวานชื่นของลูกจ๋ากับเขยบ้า ช่างเป็นอะไรที่แสนเสียดแทงใจ จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงเปลี่ยนมาสนทนาพาทีกับหลานๆแทน

"ไหน ใครอยากกินไอติมเชอร์เบ็ตรสมะนาวบ้าง?"

เด็กๆยกมือกันอย่างพร้อมเพรียง แต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์รีบร้องขัด เดินรี่เข้ามายืนกอดอก ห้ามปรามเสียงแข็ง

"ป๊าอย่าเพิ่งให้หลานกินไอติมตอนนี้สิครับ จะกินมื้อกลางวันอยู่แล้ว เดี๋ยวกินข้าวไม่ลงกันพอดี"

ลูกชายและลูกสาวทำหน้าเซื่องซึม หางลู่หูตกผิดจนมองไม่เห็นดวงตาเป็นประกายเมื่อแรกยินว่ามีไอติมรสโปรดให้กินกัน

เห็นแบบนี้เข้า คนรักหลานมีหรือจะยอมอยู่เฉย!

"แล้วเอ็งจะไปบังคับหลานทำไม!? เค้าอยากจะกินอะไรเท่าไหร่ก็ให้กินไปสิ ตอนโทบตัวเท่านี้ กูยังไม่เคยบังคับให้ยัดข้าวเลย!"

เอ้า กลายเป็นตูผิดอีกแหน่ะ!

"พี่เจมี่ มานี่เถอะครับ"

โทบี้ที่มองอยู่นานแล้ว อดสงสารสามีขึ้นมาไม่ได้ เลยอ้าแขนเรียกให้มานั่งบนเก้าอี้สานขนาดสามคนนั่งได้ในตัวเดียวกันดีกว่า

คุณป่ะป๊ายังหนุ่มที่โดนพ่อตากับลูกจ๋าผนึกกำลังกลั่นแกล้ง เลยเดินอย่างหงอยๆมานั่งข้างโทบี้ สอดแขนโอบรอบเอว ออดอ้อนด้วยการฝังจมูกโด่งๆลงบนแก้มเนียนและขมับ

"ดูสิบิบี๋ ไม่มีใครเข้าข้างพี่ซักคน" คุณพ่อที่เข้าโหมดน้องหมาโกลเด้นตัวโต เอ่ยขอความเห็นใจพลางลูบหน้าท้องที่ยังนูนไม่ค่อยมากของคู่ชีวิต

"แถมคนที่กำลังจะเกิดยังเหม็นหน้าพี่ตั้งแต่ยังไม่เกิดอีก มันน่าน้อยใจมั้ยล่ะ?"

โทบี้ไม่รู้จะขำหรือจะสงสารสามีดี แต่เค้าก็ยังหอมแก้มร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มเป็นการปลอบโยน

"ถึงคนทั้งโลกจะไม่ชอบพี่ แต่ผมรักพี่นะครับ"

"บิบี๋..." คนฟังแทบจะน้ำตาไหล ขอบคุณพระเจ้าเหลือเกินที่ประทานอีรอสแสนงามผู้นี้มาเป็นคู่ชีวิต ออร่าอบอุ่นแสนรักสาดแสงใส่จนเขาแทบตามืดบอด

เจมี่รั้งหลังมือขาวมาหอมหนักๆ ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้เพื่อจับจูบซักฟอด...

"ไอติมอยู่ไหน! รีบยกมาให้พวกคุณหนูเร็วเข้า!!"

เสียงแผดกัปนาทของพ่อตามาอย่างรู้เวลา ต่อให้แต่งงานกันไปเจอมีหลานมาวิ่งเล่นพันแข้งพันขาไปแล้ว ใจคนเป็นพ่อก็ยังไม่ชอบเห็นลูกจ๋าอี๋อ๋อกับเขยบ้าอยู่ดี สบโอกาสขัดเมื่อไหร่ต้องจัดซักที

ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ผู้มองดูภาพความวุ่นวายชวนหัวราวกับละคร ได้แต่ถอนหายใจพร้อมรอยยิ้มละไม

วันนี้ก็เป็นวันอันแสนสุขอีกวัน  
เป็นอีกวันที่ได้อยู่กับผู้คนที่รัก....อย่างมีความสุข

.  
.  
.

End ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สุขสันต์วันแห่งความรักนะคะ ชาวเรือ ggad
> 
> ตอนนี้ก็เป็นตอนพิเศษอันที่สองของซีรีส์ร็อคสตาร์แล้วล่ะค่ะ 10 ปีต่อมานับจากปัจจุบัน ห้าปีหลังสเปวันพ่อ ส่วนตัวคิดว่าพอมีเด็กน้อยออกมาแล้วมันรู้สึกกระชุ่มกระชวยดีจังล่ะค่ะ
> 
> ชื่อเด็กๆก็คือจงใจให้มีความเกลอัลอยู่ล่ะค่ะ ส่วนคนที่สามยังไม่ได้คิดชื่อ แต่แววแสบสันต์มาตั้งแต่ในท้องเลยทีเดียว 😂
> 
> หวังว่าจะมีความสุขกับของขวัญเล็กๆน้อยๆชิ้นนี้นะคะ
> 
> เครดิตคุณส้มที่ช่วยกาวช่วยเชียร์พล็อตนี้ให้นะคะ ♥️♥️


	58. Chapter 56 : This is Offensive Sight

ต่อให้ภายในฮอลล์การแสดงจะมืดสลัวแค่ไหน เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ยังมองเห็นประกายตาสุกใสสีฟ้าครามของญาติหนุ่มผู้นั่งอมยิ้มมาตลอด ตั้งแต่สองพี่น้องบาวเวอร์ก้าวออกมาหลังม่านสีแดง

คุณแฟนของโทบี้ในวันนี้ก็ยังคงหล่อเหลาชวนละลาย ยิ่งสวมทักซิโด้สีดำทับเชิร์ตขาว ผูกหูกระต่ายสีดำ ก้าวย่างอย่างมั่นใจตามประสาคนที่เจนจัดในเวทีการแสดงราวกับเป็นสวนบ้านตัวเอง

ออร่าดาราและแสงไฟเจิดจ้ายิ่งเสริมให้เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์แผ่รัศมีผัวจนแสบตา

แต่ราวกับคำคนโบราณที่ว่าไว้...ของที่ไม่ใช่ของตัวเองนั้นเย้ายวนน่าหลงใหลเสมอ...เอซราและหลายต่อหลายคนพากันทอดถอนหายใจ รู้อยู่ว่าหัวใจของพ่อหนุ่มบาวเวอร์คนพี่ไม่ว่างแล้ว

เป็นใครได้ดูคลิปอวยพรวันเกิด 'คนพิเศษ' ไปเมื่อวันที่ 18 ตุลาที่ผ่านมาสองสัปดาห์กว่าๆ ก็ต้องรู้ตัวเองกันทั้งนั้นว่าพ่อหนุ่มรายนี้เป็นของที่ดูได้แต่ตา

ขนาดแฟนคลับยังมองเสียตาเยิ้ม ไม่ต้องพูดถึงพ่อหนุ่มที่ได้ครอบครองหัวใจเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์เลย

การแสดงเพลงคลาสสิคนั้นถือเรื่องความเงียบเป็นสำคัญ แฟนๆที่ปรบมือกรี๊ดกร๊าดให้กำลังใจสองพี่น้องบาวเวอร์เมื่อครู่นี้ต่างพากันเงียบเสียง

นักแสดงทั้งสองแยกกันไปประจำตำแหน่ง คนพี่บิดนิ้วอยู่หลังเปียโนสีดำดูงามสง่า ส่วนคนน้องก็ซ้อนตัวอยู่ด้านหลังเชลโลสีเปลือกไม้ขัดเงา

คนในวิทยาลัยรอยัล ฮอลโลเวย์นั้นรู้กันดีอยู่แล้วว่าสองพี่น้องบาวเวอร์นั้นเป็นอัฉริยบุคคลในทางดนตรี ไม่ว่าเครื่องดนตรีแบบไหนก็เอาอยู่ ไม่เสียแรงที่มีคุณพ่อเป็นนักดนตรีและนักพัฒนาผลิตภัณฑ์ให้กับบริษัทกีต้าร์ยี่ห้อดังระดับโลก

ถึงจะมีต้นทุนดี แต่การที่สองพี่น้องสามารถบรรเลงบทเพลงคลาสสิคออกมาได้อย่างซาบซึ้งลื่นไหล สาดบรรยากาศหวานละไมสดใสใส่ทั่วทั้งฮอลได้ในทันทีที่พรมนิ้วควบคุมเครื่องดนตรีแสนธรรมดา

ลำพังแค่ต้นทุนดีๆยังไม่พอ แต่ต้องรวมกับความขยันและตั้งใจ ผลของมันปรากฏออกมาในรูปของบทเพลงที่ราวกับจะชักนำผู้คนที่ยลยินให้ครื้นเครงไปด้วยกัน

เป็นสิบนาทีอันแสนสั้น ทว่าตราตรึงในใจผู้ชม

ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรให้ค้านข้อสรุป ในเมื่อดนตรีเสนาะหู นักดนตรีแสนจะดูดี สถานที่จัดการแสดงเป็นทรงโดมซึ่งช่วยกระจายเสียงทั่วถึง ต่อให้ไม่มีเครื่องขยายเสียงก็ตาม

เมื่อสองพี่น้องตระกูลบาวเวอร์จบโน้ตตัวสุดท้าย เสียงปรบมือชื่นชมดังกระหึ่มทั่วทั้งฮอลล์ โทบี้เป็นคนแรกในแถวที่ลุกขึ้นมา ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเต็มไปด้วยความภูมิใจในตัวคนรัก คนอื่นๆในละแวกนั้นจึงลุกตามขึ้นมายืนปรบมือเคียงข้าง

"ไปสิโทบ เค้าไปต่อแถวกันแล้วนะ"

เอ็ดดี้เอ่ยเสียงดังขึ้นกว่าระดับปกติ เพราะกลัวเพื่อนไม่ได้ยิน โทบี้มองตามแถวของคนหนุ่มสาวที่เตรียมมอบดอกไม้แสดงความยินดีแด่นักดนตรีทั้งสอง

"โทบต้องเป็นคนสุดท้ายสิ ไม่ต้องรีบหรอก"

เอซราหัวเราะอย่างมีแผนการณ์ในใจ เขายังคงคาดหวังในรีแอคชั่นจัดใหญ่จากท่านเจมี่ ให้เจ้าโทบเป็นคนสุดท้ายของแถวนั่นล่ะ ดีแล้ว

"พี่ไปด้วยก็แล้วกันเนอะ จะได้ไม่เขิน"

โรแลนด์เสนอตัวเองเมื่อเห็นโทบี้ยังลังเลว่าควรออกไปยื่นหน้าเวที หรือรอให้อีกทีตอนลงมา รอยยิ้มอบอุ่นของพี่ชายตัวโตเลยทำให้เค้าตัดสินใจทำตามคำชวน

คนที่หาโอกาสเนียนขึ้นไปกอดแสดงความยินดีกับซามูเอล เลยได้จังหวะพอดี แล้วยังได้หน้าเพราะคอยทำหน้าที่การ์ดพิทักษ์ตัวคุณชายกรินเดลวัลด์อีกด้วย

เมื่อสรุปได้ดังนั้น โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์จึงค่อยๆเดินขอทางผู้ชมในแถว เดินไปต่อคิวรอมอบช่อดอกกุหลาบที่ปลูกด้วยตัวเอง โดยมีโรแลนด์ จอห์นสันผู้แสนโดดเด่นตามประกบ

ไม่คิดฝันว่าพอไปถึงปลายแถวนั้น จะได้เห็นคนที่เรียกเสียงกระซิบกระซาบให้ดังในหมู่เด็กมหาลัยรอยัล ฮอลโลเวย์

"นั่นมันคนนั้นใช่ป่ะ"

"เออ คนนั้นนั่นล่ะ"

"กล้าเนอะที่ยังโผล่หน้ามาที่นี่"

"ทั้งที่เป็นฝ่ายทิ้งท่านเจมี่จนแทบเสียผู้เสียคนไปเลยแท้ๆ..."

มนุษย์เรานั้นออกจะประหลาด ทั้งที่คุยกันแบบกระซิบกระซาบ แต่กลับดังจนลอยมาเข้าหูชาวบ้านในละแวกใกล้ๆ

โทบี้มองตามสายตาของผู้คนไปหยุดตรงแผ่นหลังของหญิงสาวร่างเล็กในชุดเดรสสีเหลืองแสนหวาน ผมสีน้ำตาลอมแดงโดดเด่นในหมู่ผมสีทองของประชากรชาวอังกฤษทั่วไป

เธอประคองช่อดอกลิลลี่สีชมพูอย่างถนอม ใบหน้าแย้มยิ้ม ทั้งที่ได้ยินคำนินทา แต่ยังคงรักษาอากัปกิริยาอย่างดี

ชั่วแว่บหนึ่งที่เธอหันมา และได้ประสานสายตากับโทบี้ที่เผลอยืนจ้องอยู่นาน ใบหน้าสวยหวาน ดวงตาคมคาย และริมฝีปากที่ค่อยๆคลี่ยิ้มกว้างราวกับดอกไม้ผลิบาน ความจริงข้อหนึ่งก็พุ่งเข้าจู่โจมโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

นี่คือลิลี่ คอลลินส์

เจ้าของสถิติแปดเดือนของพี่เจมี่ หนึ่งเดียวที่เป็นต้นแบบ 'สเป็ค' ของร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มเจ้าเสน่ห์

ตัวเล็ก ผิวขาว บอบบาง ผมสีแดงราวกับดวงตะวัน

'รักแรก' ที่เจมี่ให้สัมภาษณ์ไว้หลายต่อหลายครั้งว่าเป็นเทพธิดาแห่งเสียงดนตรี คนที่ผลักดันให้เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์เลือกเส้นทางวงร็อค

เมื่อความจริงปรากฏตรงหน้า แข้งขาของอีรอสหนุ่มพลันเยียบเย็น

แฟนเก่าของพี่เจมี่มาทำอะไรที่นี่...?

_ไม่ชวนเค้ามาร่วมงาน เพราะรู้ว่าเธอคนนี้จะมาอย่างนั้นเหรอ?_

"น้องโทบี้ เป็นอะไรครับ? หน้าซีดเชียว..."

แม้แต่เสียงถามอย่างห่วงหาของโรแลนด์ก็ยังไม่ช่วยเรียกสติของเจ้าของชื่อ โทบี้ยืนจ้องตากับอดีตคนรักของแฟนหนุ่มโดยไม่พูดอะไร เค้าไม่แน่ใจเลยว่าความรู้สึกวูบโหวงหวั่นหวาดในใจนี้มันคืออะไรกันแน่

กลัวเหรอ...?  
ไม่เลย เธอตัวเล็กแค่นี้ มีอะไรให้เราต้องกลัวกัน?

พี่เจมี่ก็บอกรักเราอยู่ทุกวัน จะไปหวั่นไหวทำไม?

"เฮ้ ลิล!"

เสียงเรียกชื่อเล่นของหญิงสาวทำให้เธอหันไป แล้วก็ถูกรวบด้วยแขนข้างเดียว เข้าไปอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของเจมี่ ร่างเล็กแทบจะถูกบังมิด แต่คนที่จับจ้องมองอยู่แล้ว มีหรือจะพลาดเรือนผมสีแดงสว่างของเธอ

คนสองคนที่กอดกันกลม ไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่าสร้างกระแสข่าวอะไรเข้าแล้ว...

แต่น้องชายที่เห็นภาพรวมทุกอย่างอย่างซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ แทบจะอยากชูนิ้วกลางด่าพี่ชายตัวเองเสียเดี๋ยวนี้

เมื่อกี้กอดกันหลังเวทียังพอว่า

นี่มันต่อหน้าสายตาประชาชี แถมยังมีแฟนหนุ่มที่แอบเรียกมาเซอร์ไพร์ส

ผิดที่พี่เจมี่มันไม่สนใจมองภาพกว้างอย่างมนุษย์มนา หรือผิดที่เค้าดันพาน้องโทบี้มาให้ประหลาดใจ ตอนนี้ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์คิดอะไรไม่ออกเลยจริงๆ

ยิ่งเห็นสีหน้าเหมือนโลกพังทลายลงตรงหน้าของลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวงของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ พ่อหนุ่มบาวเวอร์คนน้องก็ตัดสินใจคว้าคอเสื้อพี่ชายตัวดี แยกห่างจากลิลี่ที่ชักจะรู้สึกว่าบรรยากาศในตอนนี้มันมาคุแปลกๆ

"เจมส์! ปล่อยเดี๋ยวนี้เลยนะ!"

"อะไรน่ะแซม วันนี้นายแปลกๆยังไงชอบ--"

เจมี่พูดไม่จบประโยค เพราะเมื่อเค้ามองตามสายตาตื่นตระหนกและฉุนโกรธของน้องชาย ก็จ้องสบดวงตาสีฟ้าครามอันคุ้นเคยเข้าพอดี

โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์คลี่ยิ้มพริ้มพราย

_แต่กลับเป็นยิ้มสวยๆที่ทำให้เลือดในกายเย็นเยียบ..._

"บิบี๋...!?"  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นายเอกคนนู่มของเรา...ยังไงก็มีเชื้อสายจอมมารขาโหดอยู่ครึ่งนึงล่ะค่ะ 🙊 ป๊าไม่ต้องจัด เดี๋ยวลูกจ๋าลงทัณฑ์(?)ด้วยตัวเองเลย
> 
> แต้มบุญของคุณลูกเขยก็ชักจะหดลงทุกที ทุกทีแล้วนะคะ 5555 ไม่ได้นอกใจน้องแท้ๆ ดันมาซวยซะได้


	59. Chapter 57 : This is 1st Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คนนู่มที่ไม่นู่มอีกต่อไปค่ะ...

ช่อดอกกุหลาบที่ถูกประคองมาอย่างดีตลอดการเดินทาง ถูกส่งมาให้กับโรแลนด์ จอห์นสันที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังโทบี้ และยังดึงสติกลับมาได้ไม่เต็มร้อย

น้องโทบี้ก้มหน้าเอ่ยงึมงำ แต่เพราะยืนอยู่ใกล้กัน เขาจึงได้ยินชัดทุกคำพูด

"ผมฝากให้พี่แซมด้วยนะครับ พี่โรแลนด์"

"น้องโทบี้! เดี๋ยว--!" โรแลนด์ จอห์นสันรับมาอย่างงุนงง เขายื่นแขนออกไปจะรวบตัวคนอ่อนวัยกว่าไว้ แต่โทบี้มุดใต้แขน วิ่งเร็วจี๋ไปไกลจนครึ่งฮอลล์แล้ว

ไอ้คนที่รีบกว่าคือเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

แต่ถึงจะมีดีกรีเป็นถึงนักกีฬาวิ่งเหรียญทองสมัยเรียนอยู่อีตัน ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าจะแหวกฝูงชนไปถึงตัวโทบี้ได้ง่ายๆ

"โทบี้! ฟังพี่ก่อน!!"

เจ้าของชื่อทำราวกับไม่ได้ยิน ยิ่งเสียงเรียกดังขึ้นมากเท่าไหร่ คนอ่อนวัยกว่ายิ่งเร่งฝีเท้าจนแทบจะกระโดดข้ามหัวชาวบ้าน (แค่เปรียบเปรยเฉยๆ น้องเค้าเป็นคนดีเกินกว่าจะทำแบบนั้น)

ในตอนที่โทบี้ไปถึงประตูทางออก เอซร่ากับเอ็ดดี้ก็มาอยู่ข้างตัวเค้าแล้ว

"โทบ ใจเย็นก่อน อาจจะเข้าใจผิดกันเฉยๆก็ได้นะ!"

เอ็ดดี้คว้าแขนเพื่อนพลางหายใจหอบ แต่คนที่ดุ่มๆเดินหนีมาไม่ฟังเสียงใคร พลิกแขนเพียงครั้งเดียวก็สลัดมือเอ็ดดี้พ้นตัว

"โทบ! นี่จะไปไหน!?"

เอซราคุ้นเคยกับการรับมือลูกพี่ลูกน้องรายนี้ดี เลยไม่สุ่มสี่สุ่มห้าเข้าไปแตะตัว แต่ก็ถีบประตูยันไว้ไม่ให้โทบี้เปิดได้

"กลับบ้าน"

น้ำคำไร้ซึ่งการกระโชกโฮกฮาก ราวกับภาพเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ไม่ทำให้รู้สึกรู้สา ทั้งที่ชาวาบไปทั้งใจ เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์เห็นท่าทีทำเป็นเข้มแข็งของลูกพี่ลูกน้องแล้วก็อยากจะซัดไอดอลสุดรักซักเปรี้ยง

ถึงเค้าจะชอบคนหล่อ แต่ไม่มีทางที่จะชอบมากไปกว่าคนที่โตมาด้วยกันอย่างโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

"ไม่อยากฟังคำอธิบายใช่มั้ย?"

โทบี้กลืนน้ำลายลงคอ "ตอนนี้ไม่อยากฟัง"

...เพราะฟังยังไง หัวใจก็ไม่ยอมเปิดรับ...

มันมีแต่ความเจ็บปวดล้นใจ อย่างคนที่ถูกทรยศหักหลัง

แต่เขาไม่คิดโทษใคร  
คนที่เทใจให้แบบไม่ระวังตัวนั่นล่ะที่ผิดเอง

"โทบี้!"

ต้องขอบคุณการช่วยถ่วงเวลาที่ทำให้เจมี่ตามทัน แต่ติดตรงแม่สาวสวยหน้าตุ๊กตาผู้เป็นอดีตคนรักเก่าก็ตามมาด้วย

ลิลี่มีเจตนาจะช่วยอธิบาย แต่ในสายตาของคนที่มาด้วยกันกับโทบี้อย่างเอซราน่ะ เค้ามองมือขาวที่วางบนไหล่เจมี่เพื่อเกาะพักหายใจไปในทางที่ดีไม่ได้เลย

"โทบี้ ฟังพี่ก่อน เข้าใจผิดแล้ว..."

เจมี่ดึงดันจะก้าวเข้ามาให้ได้ แต่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์เกร็งไหล่ ต่อให้เอาแต่หันหน้าเข้าหาบานประตู แผ่นหลังของเด็กหนุ่มก็ยังแผ่รังสีต่อต้านอย่างชัดเจน

"ตอนนี้ผมยังไม่อยากฟังอะไรทั้งนั้น" มือขาวบีบที่จับประตูเสียแน่น "ไว้ใจเย็นกว่านี้ก่อน แล้วเราค่อยคุยกัน"

"ไม่ได้ มีอะไรก็คุยกันเดี๋ยวนี้เลย!"

ในใจเจมี่รู้ดีว่าถ้ายิ่งรอ จะยิ่งทำให้แฟนของเขาคิดไปไกลเกินกู่ เดิมทีโทบี้ก็เคยมีความคิดว่าเขาเห็นผู้หญิงดีกว่าเจ้าตัวอยู่แล้ว

นี่อดีตแฟนสาวมากอดกันตรงหน้า ต่อให้ไม่ใช่โทบี้ เขาก็พอเดาได้ว่าจะมีความคิดแบบไหนอยู่ในหัว

คนฟังสูดหายใจเข้าปอด "ก็ได้ ดีเหมือนกัน จะได้ไม่ต้องติดค้างอะไรกันอีก"

พอฟังแฟนหนุ่มพูดเหมือนจะตัดขาดแบบนี้ เจมี่ยิ่งร้อนรนจนเร่งร้อนจะเข้าถึงตัวโทบี้ให้ได้ แต่เอซรายืนกอดอกขวาง หน้าตาเคร่งเครียด เขาเลยได้แต่คุยข้ามไหล่เอซรา

"โทบี้ มันไม่มีอะไรจริงๆ พี่กับลิลน่ะ--"

"...ผมไม่สนใจว่าพี่กับเค้าจะกอดหรือจะทำอะไรกัน"

เสียงพูดของโทบี้อาจแผ่วเบา แต่ได้ยินชัดภายในกลุ่มคนสนิทที่รายล้อมกันขาแจมแสนสอดรู้ เมื่อตอนที่โทบี้ยอมหันหน้ามา ดวงตาสีฟ้าที่สดใสเจิดจ้ามาตลอดก็พลันหม่นแสง

อีรอสผู้เป็นที่รักของทุกผู้ทุกคน จมดิ่งสู่ความเจ็บปวดในรักที่เพิ่งได้รู้จักครั้งแรก

"รักแรกเป็นความรู้สึกที่พิเศษและสำคัญ ผม...เข้าใจ..."

เข้าใจได้ดี ถ้าหากว่าในใจพี่จะยังมีพื้นที่ให้เธออยู่

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ไม่คิดขวาง

แต่เขาเป็นเด็กเอาแต่ใจซึ่งไม่ยอมใช้พื้นที่ร่วมกับใคร อยากครอบครองเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ไว้แต่เพียงผู้เดียว

เขาที่ยังเป็นเด็กน้อยเห็นแก่ตัวเช่นนี้ มีสิทธิ์อะไรไปเรียกร้องให้พี่เจมี่เป็นของตัวเองกัน...?

"ถ้าในใจพี่ไม่เคยลืมเค้า เราก็ควรจบกันตรงนี้"  
.  
.  
.

ทันทีที่ประโยคตัดสัมพันธ์ออกมาจากปาก สติของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ก็ขาดสะบั้น

ไม่สนใจว่าใครจะยืนขวาง กล้องมือถือกี่สิบกี่ร้อยเครื่องจะส่องเข้ามา

ทันทีที่คว้าร่างที่เล็กกว่าได้ เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ก็ดันโทบี้จนหลังแนบไปกับบานประตู รวบแขนที่ตั้งการ์ดเตรียมสู้ จับแยกแล้วพาดไว้ข้างศีรษะ

ถึงเขาจะดูผอมเพรียวเหมือนไม่ค่อยมีเนื้อหนังเท่าไหร่ แต่ไอ้ที่ควรมีก็มี แถมพละกำลังและความเร็วก็ไม่เป็นสองรองใคร

วิชาการต่อสู้ป้องกันตัวของโทบี้ใช้ไม่ได้ผล เมื่อฝ่ายหนึ่งสภาพจิตใจไม่สู้ดี ส่วนอีกคนก็ขาดสติเพราะถ้อยคำเสียดแทงใจ

"ปล่อยนะ พี่เจ--"

ปากที่พูดถ้อยคำใจร้ายใส่ ต้องโดนลงโทษ...

"---เชี่ย!!!"

แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่เสียงอุทานของโทบี้ แต่เป็นการประสานเสียงของโรแลนด์และคัลลัมที่พยายามยืนบังและกันขามุงออกห่าง แต่เสียงสบถลืมตัวของพวกเขาดันเรียกความสนใจคนในฮอลล์มากกว่าเดิม

ส่วนเจ้าตัวคนสองคนที่ปล้ำจูบแลกลิ้นติดประตูทางออกอยู่นั่นน่ะ ดูจะไม่สนใจอะไรอื่นแล้วด้วยซ้ำ

"อื้อออออ...อออ...."

โทบี้ร้องครวญในลำคอ ใจอยากต่อต้านความพยายามบีบบังคับให้จำนน มันไม่ยุติธรรมเลยที่เจมี่จะใช้วิธีนี้มาทำให้เขว แต่ร่างกายที่เคยได้รู้จักการแสดงความรักอย่างผู้ใหญ่ โหยหาการพะเน้าเอาใจจากชายหนุ่มอย่างน่าละอาย

เจมี่กดจูบทิ้งน้ำหนักลงมาอย่างหนักหน่วง รัญจวนชวนหายใจลำบาก คนอ่อนวัยกว่าถูกรั้งให้เงยหน้ารับการรังแกถนัดถนี่

หางตาของโทบี้มีน้ำใสเอ่อคลอ เค้าบอกตัวเองว่าเป็นเพราะหายใจไม่ออก ไม่ใช่เพราะน้อยใจใคร

พอยอมผละออกห่าง เด็กหนุ่มในอ้อมกอดก็หอบหายใจจนไหล่ยก เผยอปากอิ่มที่ขึ้นสีเข้มเพราะความดึงดันเอาแต่ใจของนักร้องหนุ่ม

ตาสีฟ้าครามถลึงจ้องอย่างดื้อดึง

"อย่าพูดอย่างนั้นอีกนะโทบี้"

เจมี่ควรจะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าแฟนของเขาไม่ใช่คนที่จะโอนอ่อนด้วยจูบแค่นี้

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น เขาก็ยังจะวิงวอน...

"อย่าพูดว่าจะจบกันแค่นี้"

เจมี่สอดนิ้วเข้าประสานมือ วางแนบกับบานประตู ก้มลงกระซิบติดใบหูคนรักซึ่งกรุ่นโกรธและน้อยใจอย่างชัดเจน โทบี้เบี่ยงหน้าหนีตอนที่เขาจะหอมแก้ม คนอาวุโสกว่าเลยเปลี่ยนมาจูบหนักๆตรงลำคอ

"จะต่อยจะตีอะไรพี่ก็ได้ แต่ขอร้อง...อย่าบอกว่าเราจบกัน..."

ตามบทละครรักทั่วไป เจออ้อนใส่เสียขนาดนี้ นางเอกต้องร้องไห้กอดตอบแล้วคืนดีกันอย่างแน่นอน

แต่เรื่องราวความรักของพวกเค้าไม่ใช่ฉากในละคร

ในชีวิตจริงของพระเอกร็อคสตาร์ นอกจากน้องจะไม่ยอมคืนดี เขายังโดน _เตะผ่าหมาก_ เข้าไปเต็มแรง...

คราวนี้เลยยิ่งเรียกเสียงฮือฮากระหึ่มทั่วทั้งฮอลล์การแสดงอันทรงเกียรติของรอยัล ฮอลโล่เวย์ เจมี่หน้าเขียวทรุดลงไปนั่งกุมเป้า ส่วนมือสังหาร(?)ผลักประตูวิ่งหนีออกไปแล้ว

ไอ้เราก็ลืมไปว่าบิบี๋มือหนักตีนหนักระดับเทพมาร

นึกว่าทำให้ระทวยด้วยจูบแล้วจะลดเกราะกำบัง...คนสวยช่างทำกันได้ลงคอ!

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สารภาพว่าช่วงที่บรรยายความรู้สึกโทบ ในใจมันเจ็บจี๊ดสงสารลูกมากๆเลยค่ะ T T #ความแม่นี้ แต่ของมันต้องก้าวผ่านนะคะลูก
> 
> เศร้าอีกไม่กี่ตอนก็พอละ เดี๋ยวเคลียร์ความไม่เข้าใจกันตรงนี้ได้แล้ว แม่จะให้หนูมีแต่ความสุขแสนแฮปปี้แน่นอนค่ะ
> 
> ส่วนคุณเขยที่โดนโจมตีจุดยุทธศาสตร์ไปแล้วนั้น....55555555555555555555555 #ขออภัยทีมแม่เจมี่ค่ะ


	60. Chapter 58 : This is Irreplaceable

จากคนไม่เคยนั่งรถไฟข้ามเมืองกลับบ้านด้วยตัวคนเดียว โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ได้ทำเป็นครั้งแรก

พอก้าวขึ้นมานั่งบนที่นั่งเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาก็โทรบอกเอซรา ไม่ให้เจ้าตัวต้องเป็นห่วง และฝากขอโทษพี่คัลลัมกับเอ็ดดี้ด้วย

เขาเลี่ยงที่จะไม่พูดถึงหรือถามไถ่อาการเจมี่

แต่พอวางสายไป ก็นั่งกอดเข่าร้องไห้จนตาบวม

พนักงานในห้องโดยสารระดับวีไอพีคงกลัวว่าเขาจะรบกวนแขกท่านอื่น จึงได้เข้ามาสอบถามพร้อมทิชชู่กล่องใหญ่

โทบี้ปาดน้ำตาออกจากใบหน้า ส่งยิ้มอ่อนล้าและเอ่ยขออภัยที่ทำให้ลำบาก เขาขอผ้าห่มมาคลุมนอนเพิ่มอีกผืน เพราะผืนเดิมเปียกน้ำตาไปหมดแล้ว

เขาไม่มีกะใจใส่ใจว่าพนักงานบริการทำสีหน้าอาดูรเจ็บปวดใจไปกับเขา

ตลอดเส้นทาง เด็กหนุ่มซ่อนตัวใต้ผ้าห่มผืนหนา โผล่ออกมาแค่ดวงตาสีฟ้าคราม เหม่อมองทิวทัศน์ในเมืองที่ค่อยๆเปลี่ยนเป็นแมกไม้สบายตา

ตั้งแต่อายุยังน้อย นี่เป็นครั้งแรกในรอบหลายสิบปีที่ร้องไห้หนักขนาดนี้

เป็นห้วงนาทีที่เพิ่งได้รู้ว่าเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ มีอิทธิพลต่อร่างกายและจิตใจมากกว่าที่เคยประมาณไว้

เพิ่งได้รู้ว่ารักคนคนนั้นจนเผยตัวตนน่ารังเกียจออกไป

อยากครอบครอง อยากเป็นเจ้าของ ไม่ยอมให้มีใครคนอื่นอยู่ในใจนอกจากเรา

โทบี้โกรธตัวเองที่อ่อนแอ เอาแต่ใจ

_แบบนี้มีหรือใครจะรักได้ลง?_

แม้แต่พี่เจมี่ที่ปากบอกว่ารักนักรักหนา เจอเค้าทำแบบนั้นเข้าไป ไม่แม้แต่จะเปิดใจฟัง ต่อให้หลงกันแค่ไหนก็คงสุดจะกลืน

จบแล้ว...ภาพพจน์แฟนที่แสนวิเศษ  
มีก็แต่เด็กดื้อด้านเห็นแก่ตัวคนหนึ่ง

.  
.  
.

"ขึ้นรถไฟแล้วเหรอ?"

เจมี่ถามขึ้นมาทั้งที่หน้าตาซีดเซียว ถึงจะไม่ได้นั่งกุมเป้าให้เป็นที่ประเจิดประเจ้อ แต่ก็ดูท่าทางไม่ค่อยสบายนัก เขายังคอยฟังการสนทนาของเอซรากับลูกพี่ลูกน้องอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ

เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์ผงกหัวน้อยๆ แล้วเมินหน้าหนี

"เอซ ยังจะงอนพี่เค้าอีกเหรอ ก็คุยกันรู้เรื่องแล้วนี่ว่าเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจผิด"

เพื่อนหน้ากระเสน่ห์พยายามเกลี้ยกล่อม ทว่าเอซราก็ยังคงมองเมินไม่ใส่ใจ แถมยังเมียงมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ ออกปากว่าได้เวลากลับแล้วด้วย

"ถ้าแกจะอยู่เดทกับพี่คัลลัมต่อก็ตามใจนะ ชั้นจะกลับแล้ว จะไปปลอบโทบ" หนุ่มผมดำยิ่งคิดยิ่งเจ็บใจ "ป่านนี้ร้องไห้จนตาบวมแล้วแน่ๆ"

"เอซรา..."

ต่อให้ไม่ได้พูดเสียงกระแทกกระทั้น คนที่โดนตีตรากลางหน้าผากไปแล้วว่าผิดก็ยังรู้สึกแทงใจ เจมี่กระแอ้มไอพลางเดินเซมาทางหนุ่มรุ่นน้อง โดยมีซามูเอลกับโรแลนด์ช่วยประคองคนละข้าง

"ไม่ว่านายกับโทบี้จะโกรธพี่เพราะอะไร แต่พี่ยืนยันได้ว่าพี่ไม่ได้นอกใจ พี่กับลิลี่เป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน"

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเหลือบสายตามามองด้วยท่าทีราวกับแม่ไก่หวงไข่ใบน้อย

"อันนั้นผมฟังมาหลายรอบแล้ว" เอซราสอดแขนเข้ากอดอก "ผมกับโทบก็ไม่ได้ว่าว่าพี่นอกใจ แต่ไม่รู้ความในใจของพี่ต่างหาก"

"หมายความว่ายังไง....?"

"ผมเป็นแฟนคลับพี่มาตลอด ผมผ่านช่วงที่พี่ตกต่ำพร่ำครวญเพราะอกหักจากมิสคอลลินส์" เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

"แฟนคลับคนไหนก็รู้ว่าพี่รักเธอมากแค่ไหน ตอนที่พี่ตัดสินใจตามจีบโทบ ผมยังแอบหวังไว้เลยว่าพี่จะหายจากอาการเฮิร์ทจัดรักคุดได้เสียที"

"มันก็เป็นไปตามนั้นนี่ แล้วมันมีอะไรแปลกตรงไหน?"

คราวนี้คนงงเป็นฝ่ายเจมี่ แต่สีหน้าหน่ายใจของเอซราก็ทำให้เขารอฟังความคิดเห็นของคนที่รู้จักโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์มาแทบทั้งชีวิต

"โทบน่ะ รักพี่เป็นคนแรก มีพี่เป็นแฟนคนแรก แต่พี่น่ะไม่ใช่"

เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์เลือกที่จะหาที่ยืนพิง เขาเอ่ยสิ่งที่ค้างคาในใจญาติหนุ่ม และส่วนหนึ่ง...เป็นความรู้สึกที่ขังอยู่ในส่วนลึกของจิตใจตัวเองด้วย

"คนที่มาทีหลัง ยังไงก็ต้องมีกังวลกันบ้าง ว่าเราจะโดนเอาไปเปรียบเทียบกับคนที่อยู่ในใจของแฟนเราหรือเปล่า..."

เพราะมีความหวั่นไหวในแบบเดียวกัน เอซราถึงเข้าใจโทบี้ได้โดยไม่ต้องให้เจ้าตัวเล่าเลย

เขาปิดตาลง ภาพใบหน้าของคนที่คอยแต่จะมองไปยังความรักครั้งก่อน ลอยเข้ามาในห้วงภวังค์จนใจปวดร้าว

"...หรือที่จริงแล้ว ในใจเค้าก็ไม่เคยลืมคนคนนั้นเลย"

"คิดอะไรเพ้อเจ้อ" ดวงตาคู่คมของร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มเบิกกว้าง ก่อนจะฮึดฮัดขัดใจ

"ไม่เพ้อเจ้อนะครับ ผ-"

แต่เจมี่ขัดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดัน

"อดีตก็คืออดีต ปัจจุบันก็คือปัจจุบัน ตอนนั้นเคยรักคนเก่ามากเท่าไหร่ ตอนนี้ก็รักคนใหม่ได้มากเท่านั้น ไม่สิ รักมากกว่าด้วยซ้ำไป"

เอซราดูจะยังอยากเถียง แต่เจมี่ชิงพูดแทรก

"เราข้ามผ่านความรักครั้งเก่ามาได้ ก็เพราะทุกวันนี้เรามีคนใหม่ที่ทำให้เรามีความสุขได้มากกว่าแต่ก่อน แล้วทำไมจะต้องคิดมาก เทียบว่าใครดีกว่าใครล่ะ? แพ้ชนะแล้วได้อะไรขึ้นมา?"

ร็อคสตาร์ผมทองจ้องสบดวงตาสีเข้มของญาติแฟนอย่างมาดมั่น ให้สื่อผ่านความในใจไปได้

เสี้ยวหนึ่งในใจเอซรารับรู้ดี เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ไม่ได้หมายถึงเรื่องของตัวเองเพียงอย่างเดียว...

"ทำไมๆจะต้องใส่ใจอดีต ในเมื่อเราคือปัจจุบัน และอนาคตของเค้า"

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> พาร์ทของการทรมานใจคนแต่งอีกแล้วค่ะ เจ้าโทบร้องไห้ ฮือ T T
> 
> เป็นพาร์ทที่สงสารหนูเอซด้วย รายนี้พอเห็นญาติที่โตมาด้วยกัน มีแววจะเจ็บซ้ำที่ตัวเองเป็นอยู่ก็เปลี่ยนมาต่อต้านพี่เจมี่เลยค่ะ มิตรภาพและสายเลือดยังไงก็สำคัญกว่าติ่งผู้ คิดว่าในส่วนนีัน่ารักดีนะคะ
> 
> ส่วนพี่เจมี่ตอนนี้ก็มีมุมเท่ๆ(?)ที่นานๆจะมาทีแล้ว น้องจะยอมเปิดใจรับฟังเมื่อไหร่ ป๊าม๊าจะมีรีแอคชั่นยังไง มารอติดตามตอนต่อไปค่า


	61. Chapter 59 : This is Cowards

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ไม่ใช่เด็กขี้แยอะไรมาตั้งแต่ตัวเล็กตัวน้อย อาจเพราะจู๊ดสอนอยู่ออกบ่อยว่าร้องไห้ไปไม่ช่วยแก้ปัญหา และชีวิตของลูกก็พร้อมพรั่งสมหวังไปเสียทุกสิ่ง

ทำไปทำมาเลยเกือบจะกลายเป็นเด็กที่ร้องไห้ไม่เป็น

แต่เด็กที่เป็นแบบนั้น เดินเข้าบ้านมาด้วยตาแดงก่ำอย่างกับกลายพันธุ์เป็นลูกกระต่าย ต่อให้พยายามก้มหน้าเดินสับขาหนีขึ้นชั้นสอง มีหรือพ่อแม่จะไม่สังเกตเห็นว่าลูกชายที่แผ่ออร่าสดใสแม้ในที่ร่ม วันนี้ดูแปลกไป

"ลูกจ๋าเป็นอะไร โดนใครแกล้งมาหรือเปล่า? วันนี้ไปดูงานไม่ใช่เหรอ!?"

คุณป๊าผู้ร้อนรนได้แม้แต่เรื่องเล็กๆน้อยๆระดับลูกโดนหนามตำ พอเป็นเรื่องที่เห็นชัดว่าผิดจากทุกที ก็ออกตัวร้อนรนแทบจะวิ่งตามไปถามความ ติดตรงที่โทบี้ไม่ทักไม่ทาย หนีขึ้นห้องนอนและล็อกประตูไปเสียแล้ว

จอห์นยังเข้าใจอยู่ว่าลูกโทบไปดูงาน ไม่ใช่หอบกุหลาบไปให้กำลังใจแฟนหนุ่มที่งานครบรอบสถาปนามหาลัย ไม่แปลกที่จะไม่สงสัยว่าตัวการเป็นว่าที่ลูกเขยดีกรีร็อคสตาร์ขาขึ้น

แต่เดวิด จู๊ด รู้ว่าโทบี้ไปที่ไหนในวันนี้ เขาได้แต่ภาวนาขอว่าอย่าให้ตัวการทำลูกชายร้องไห้ตาแดงกลับบ้าน เป็นพ่อหนุ่มรูปหล่อนามเพราะพริ้งคนนั้นเลย

น่าเศร้าที่เรื่องเล่าจากคนที่อยู่ในสถานการณ์อย่างเอซรา ช่วยยืนยันว่าเจ้าหนุ่มเจมี่มีส่วนสำคัญในเรื่องนี้

โอเค ถึงสุดท้ายแล้วมันจะเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจผิด และเจมี่ก็กดสายโทรหาโทบี้ยิกๆจนโทรศัพท์แบตหมดเกลี้ยง คนเป็นแม่ก็ยังอดเกิดความขุ่นใจลำเอียงขึ้นมาไม่ได้

ขนาดคนที่อวยลูกเขยแบบเขายังเคืองเลย ถ้าเล่าให้คนที่ประกาศกร้าวไม่ญาติดีกับแฟนหนุ่มของโทบี้อย่างคุณป๊าจอห์นฟังล่ะก็...

"เห็นมั้ย บอกแล้วไงว่าซักวันมันต้องเผยธาตุแท้!"

จู๊ดถอนหายใจ "จอห์น...แต่เจมี่ไม่ได้นอกใจลูกเราซักหน่อย มันเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจ--"

"แต่มันกอดกับแฟนเก่าต่อหน้าลูกจ๋า" คุณป๊าสวนขึ้นมาทันควัน

"ถ้ามันยังมีจิตสำนึกห่วงความรู้สึกลูกเราซักนิด มันจะไม่เข้าไปคุย ไม่ทำให้ลูกเราหวั่นไหว มันนั่นล่ะผิด ที่ไม่ชวนโทบี้ไปงานก็ต้องเป็นเพราะแฟนเก่าคนนั้นมาด้วยแน่ๆ"

"อย่าพูดให้ลูกได้ยินเชียวนะ"

คนเป็นแม่ใจหายกับข้อสันนิษฐานนี้ เขาเองก็ฟังมาแค่ว่าระหว่างเจมี่กับแฟนเก่าไม่ได้ตั้งใจรีเทิร์น แต่คิดไปไม่ถึงจุดที่จอห์นพยายามยุยง

คนเป็นพ่อหัวเราะเสียงขึ้นจมูก ใจหนึ่งเขาเดาว่าที่ไม่ชวนเพราะเจ้าเด็กเวรนั่นอยากจะทำตัวดี ไม่ขิงข่าดึงเวลาของโทบี้ไปหามันมากนัก พูดง่ายๆก็คือเอาใจเค้านั่นล่ะ

แต่นอกจากจะไม่ได้ผล ยังทำให้คุณป๊าจอห์นเจอลู่ทางยุแยงให้ลูกจ๋ากับไอ้เด็กบ้าเลิกกันด้วย ต้องขอบคุณมันจริงๆ!

"เลิกกันให้เร็วที่สุดนั่นล่ะดี โทบี้เป็นคนเด็ดขาด ลองพูดว่าจบก็จบแน่ๆ"

เดวิด จู๊ดถึงคราวกุมขมับกับการสรุปความ เอาแต่จะปิดโต๊ะเจรจาท่าเดียวของคุณสามี

"นี่มันไม่ใช่สมัยลูกห้าขวบที่เราบอกลูกว่าห้ามปีนต้นไม้ แล้วลูกยอมหยุดนะจอห์น..." เขาหยุดพักเพื่อถอนหายใจ

"ของแบบนี้มันต้องค่อยๆพูดค่อยๆจากันสิ จะเลิกกันโดยที่ไม่ยอมคุยอะไรกันเลยเหรอ ลูกไม่ใช่เด็กๆแล้วนะ"

นี่ก็เป็นอีกสิ่งที่คาใจเดวิด จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์

ด้วยนิสัยแมนๆผิดภาพลักษณ์นุ่มนวลของโทบี้ เวลามีอะไรข้องใจค้างคา ลูกชายคนนี้ไม่ค่อยปล่อยไว้นาน คุยกันต่อหน้าให้เข้าใจกันไป แถมยังเป็นฝ่ายรับฟังปัญหาคนอื่น และช่วยคิดหาทางแก้ไข

แต่พอเป็นเรื่องแฟนเก่าของเจมี่ ลูกชายกลับวิ่งหนีมาเสียดื้อๆ

_เหมือนกับว่ากลัวอะไรอยู่...?_

"ชั้นก็แค่อยากจะปกป้องลูก จะไปทนทำไมกับคนที่ทำอะไรไม่แคร์ความรู้สึกแฟน"

จอห์นพูดพลางเหลือบมองโทรศัพท์ที่แจ็คสัน สมิธ เพิ่งส่งตารางไฟล์ทบินไปแอลเอมาให้เช็คครั้งสุดท้าย

ประจวบเหมาะอะไรอย่างนี้...

คุณป๊านึกกระหยิ่มใจ ลองว่ามีเรื่องผิดใจกับไอ้เด็กบ้านั่นแบบนี้ โทบี้ต้องยอมให้เขาหิ้วไปแอลเอหนึ่งอาทิตย์เต็ม ช่วงวันเกิดเด็กเวรนั่นอย่างแน่นอน

คุณป๊าพิมพ์ข้อความ 'คอนเฟิร์ม' กลับไปสั้นๆ และแทบจะเดินฮัมได้เป็นเพลง

ส่วนเดวิด จู๊ดที่ยังไม่ทราบถึงแผนร้ายในใจคุณป๊า ตัดสินใจให้เด็กรับใช้ไปหยิบกุญแจห้องโทบี้ ไม่ว่าจะตัดสินใจจบความสัมพันธ์หรือคบหากันต่อ ยังไงคืนนี้ก็ต้องคุยกับลูกให้รู้เรื่อง

สภาพจิตใจย่ำแย่ขนาดนี้ ปล่อยให้อยู่คนเดียวไม่ได้  
.  
.  
.

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์รู้ดีว่าทำตัวเสียมารยาทมากแค่ไหนที่เดินหนีขึ้นห้องนอนมา

แต่ที่ที่โหยหามากที่สุดในเวลานี้คือเตียงนอน

เขาร้องเสียจนรู้สึกได้ว่าน้ำใกล้จะหมดตัวเต็มที แต่ก็ไม่มีกะใจจะกรอกน้ำลงคอ ขนมปังซักชิ้นยังกลืนไม่ลง อยากหลับตานอนแล้วตื่นมาพบว่าทุกอย่างเป็นแค่ฝันไป

แต่อาการบีบรัดในหัวใจและดวงตาบวมแดง เป็นหลักฐานว่าทุกอย่างได้เกิดขึ้นจริง

แปลกดีที่คนบอกเลิก กลับเป็นฝ่ายเจ็บเอง

นี่อาจเป็นบทลงโทษคนขี้ขลาดที่ไม่กล้ารอฟังคำอธิบายใดๆ

_คนที่กลัวว่าพี่เจมี่จะไม่เลือกตัวเอง..._

เด็กหนุ่มนอนคว่ำหน้าอยู่บนเตียงหลังใหญ่ สูดกลิ่นอันคุ้นเคยที่ช่วยปลอบประโลมใจ และพร้อมจะเห่กล่อมสู่นิทรา

แต่บานประตูห้องนอนที่ล็อกไว้ ถูกไขเปิดอย่างเงียบงัน เจ้าฟอว์คที่นอนคู้อยู่ข้างตัวโทบี้ส่ายหางรัวเร็ว มันเห่าน้อยๆทักทายผู้มาใหม่ซึ่งลูบหัวและเกาหลังหูให้เจ้าหมาน้อย

เดวิด จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ค่อยๆหย่อนตัวลงนั่งบนเตียงโทบี้ ใช้มืออีกข้างที่ไม่ได้เล่นกับเจ้าฟอว์ค ลูบผมสีแดงหยักศกของลูกชาย

"ลุกขึ้นมากินอะไรซักหน่อยเถอะลูก"

โทบี้ยังฝังหน้าลงกับหมอน ตอบเสียงอู้อี้ "ผมไม่หิว"

"ม๊าอุตส่าห์ให้คนเตรียมไอติมเชอร์เบ็ตรสมะนาวไว้เชียวนะ ไม่กินจริงๆเหรอ?"

ได้ยินชื่อของหวานอันดับหนึ่งในใจ ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยของโทบี้ก็พลันเป็นประกายสดใสขึ้นมาแว่บหนึ่ง ก่อนแสงนั้นจะถูกความทุกข์ตรมโถมทับ

"ผมไม่หิวจริงๆครับ ไม่อยากกินอะไรเลย..."

อยู่ดีๆเด็กหนุ่มก็โดนช้อนตัวขึ้นนั่ง จมเข้าไปอยู่ในวงแขนอบอุ่นหอมกลิ่นชาอังกฤษ มือที่คอยลูบหัวและกดท้ายทอยโทบี้ให้ฝังลงมาบนหัวไหล่ ยังเป็นมือที่มอบขวัญและกำลังใจให้ลูกชายคนนี้ไม่เคยเปลี่ยน

"ถึงจะไม่ยอมกินเชอร์เบ็ตมะนาว แต่อย่าปฏิเสธม๊าเลยนะ โทบี้..."

วินาทีนั้น โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ถึงได้รู้ ว่าร่างกายของเค้ายังขับน้ำตาออกมาได้อีกมาก

"ม๊า...ผม...ผมจะทำยังไงดี?"

เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยถามแทรกเสียงสะอื้นไห้ ยิ่งเจ้าของอ้อมกอดอ่อนโยนมากเท่าไหร่ ยิ่งทลายปราการในหัวใจจนเขากลับไปเป็นเด็กห้าขวบที่ร้องไห้เพียงเพราะสะดุดหกล้ม สองแขนโอบกอดรอบตัวคนเป็นแม่ ปลดปล่อยทุกความเจ็บปวดใจจนหมดสิ้น

 _"...ผมกลัว..."_  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> รู้สึกเคยพูดไปครั้งนึงแล้วเหมือนกันค่ะ ว่าชอบแต่งโมเม้นแม่ลูกจู๊ดโทบ ตอนนี้ก็ได้ใส่อีกแล้ว ฮืออออออออออออออออออออออ แต่งไปใจบางเป็นกระดาษซับมันละค่ะ
> 
> พาร์ทต่อไป เรายังคงอยู่ที่แม่ลูกผู้แสนจะดีกับใจ กับ pep talk นะคะ


	62. Chapter 60 : This is Pep talk

มีคนเคยแสดงความเห็นถึงเรื่องความรักไว้ว่า ความรักทำให้คนเราอ่อนแอ แม้แต่หลักเหตุผลก็ไม่ทันมอง ตามืดบอดจมจ่อมอยู่กับความคิดฝังหัวส่วนบุคคล

ผู้มีประสบการณ์ผ่านความรักมาก่อนอย่างเดวิด จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ ได้รู้ด้วยตัวเองว่ามันเป็นความจริง และในเวลานี้ ลูกชายที่ถูกเลี้ยงดูมาใต้ปีกแห่งการปกป้องของทั้งเค้าและจอห์น ก็ได้พิสูจน์คำกล่าวนั้นเช่นกัน

หลังจากร้องไห้เสียจนแทบจะผล็อยหลับไป โทบี้ก็ยอมเติมอาหารใส่ท้อง คนเป็นแม่เลยให้คนยกซุปข้าวโพดกับไอติมรสโปรดมาให้คุณหนูของบ้านได้กินถึงที่นอน

หลังจากจานชามสะอาดเกลี้ยง เจ้ากระต่ายน้อยก็เริ่มมีเรี่ยวแรงกลับมา เมื่อทัองอิ่ม หัวก็แล่นพล่าน สติอยู่ครบถ้วนดี ดูเป็นเวลาที่เหมาะจะพูดคุยเปิดใจ

"บอกม๊าได้มั้ยว่ากลัวอะไรอยู่?"

โทบี้เลือกที่จะใช้ความเงียบเผชิญหน้ากับคำถามไปก่อน ดวงตาสีสวยเหลือบมองโทรศัพท์ที่หน้าจอดับไปแล้ว เพราะเขาปล่อยให้แบตหมด

ระหว่างที่เดินไปหยิบมันมาวางบนแท่นชาร์ตไร้สายที่ข้างหัวเตียง โทบี้ก็ครุ่นคิดในสิ่งที่จะตอบออกไปให้คนเป็นแม่ได้เข้าใจ

"ผมเจอคนที่เป็นรักแรกของพี่เจมี่..."

ถึงจะได้ฟังเรื่องราวจากเอซรามาแล้ว เดวิด จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ยังเลือกที่จะฟังลูกชายพูดในมุมมองของตัวเอง

"เธอเป็นคนที่สวยมาก ตัวเล็ก ผิวขาว ตาโต ผมแดง ยิ้มทีสดใสเหมือนพระอาทิตย์"

ต่อให้หลับตา ภาพของลิลี่ คอลลินส์ที่ประคองช่อดอกไม้รอจะมอบให้พี่เจมี่ และภาพตอนที่ร่างเธออยู่ในอ้อมแขนที่เคยกอดเขา ก็ยังแจ่มชัดในความคิด

"พี่เจมี่กอดกับเธอ...พอเห็นผมเข้า เขาก็พยายามบอกผมว่าระหว่างพวกเขาไม่มีอะไร"

จู๊ดเลิ่กคิ้ว "ถ้างั้นก็ไม่เห็นต้องห่วงเลยนี่ลูก หรือลูกไม่เชื่อเจมี่?"

คนเป็นลูกกลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างแสนฝืดเคือง

"ม๊าคิดว่าเราจะสามารถเป็นแค่เพื่อนกับแฟนเก่าได้จริงๆเหรอครับ? ยิ่งเป็นรักแรก เป็นคนที่คบกันตั้งแปดเดือน รักกันเป็นข่าวครึกโครมขนาดนั้น จะไม่มีความรู้สึกอะไรหลงเหลืออยู่เลยเหรอ?"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามที่เป็นต้นแบบให้กับโทบี้ จับจ้องริมฝีปากที่สั่นน้อยๆของลูกชาย รอคอยฟังความกังวลในใจอย่างไม่เร่งร้อน

"ตอนที่คบกับผม พี่เขาจะไม่เคยคิดเทียบกับตอนที่ยังคบกับมิสคอลลินส์เลยเชียวเหรอ?"

"เจมี่เคยพูดอะไรให้ลูกคิดแบบนั้น?"

เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหัว

"แล้วลูกจะกลัวอะไร? กลัวเจมี่จะกลับไปคบกับแฟนเก่าเหรอ? เขาก็บอกแล้วนี่ว่าไม่มีอะไร"

เดิมทีเขาเองก็ไม่ใช่เด็กช่างพูดอยู่แล้วเสียด้วย ประดิษฐ์คำสวยๆไม่ได้ ก็เห็นทีต้องพูดออกไปตรงๆ

"ผมกลัวว่าตัวเองจะไม่มีทางชนะคนที่อยู่ในใจพี่เค้ามาตลอดสามปีได้"

โทบี้สูดลมหายใจเข้าปอด ดูจะต้องใช้ความกล้ามากมายในการพูดแต่ละคำ

"ไม่ชอบที่เค้าจะมีใครในใจนอกจากผม"

"โทบ..."

เด็กหนุ่มกุมชายเสื้อยืดใส่นอนจนปรากฏรอยยับย่น ทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเตียงหลังใหญ่ แข็งใจไม่อุ้มเจ้าฟอว์คที่ดูห่วงใยขึ้นมากอด กลัวจะห้ามน้ำตาไม่อยู่

"ผมรู้ว่ามันงี่เง่า ไร้เหตุผล แต่ผมก็ห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้คิดไม่ได้เลย"

"โถ โทบี้ ใครเค้าถามหาเหตุผลในเรื่องความรักกัน? เราน่ะใช้ตรงนี้รัก" จู๊ดวางมือลงบนตำแหน่งเหนืออกข้างซ้ายของลูกชาย แล้วเปลี่ยนมาจิ้มที่หน้าผาก

"ไม่ได้ใช้ตรงนี้ซักหน่อย ไร้เหตุผลหน่อยจะเป็นไรไป?"

"แต่ก็มีผลงานวิจั--"

ม๊าจู๊ดรีบออกปากห้ามเจ้าลูกชายที่ทำท่าจะยกหลักการทางวิทยาศาสตร์มาแย้งสู้

"พอเลยนะโทบี้ ข้อเสียของลูกก็คือความโรแมนติคเป็นศูนย์นี่ล่ะ"

เด็กผู้ชายอายุ 19 ที่มองค้อนได้น่ารักที่สุดในโลกแบบนี้ ไม่มีทางที่จะแพ้ให้ใครที่ไหนอย่างแน่นอน

จู๊ดยิ้มออกมาอย่างแสนเอ็นดู มือขาวลูบหัวชี้ๆผิดทิศทางให้ลูกชายเบาๆ

"ลูกเป็นเด็กฉลาด ม๊าคงไม่ต้องพูดอะไรมาก ว่าควรทำยังไง"

การที่โทบี้ไม่แย้ง ไม่ถาม เพราะส่วนหนึ่งในใจเขาเอง ส่วนที่ไม่ได้ถูกอารมณ์ครอบงำชักพา รู้ว่าการคุยกันคือคำตอบสำหรับทุกความกลัว

ต่อให้คำตอบอาจไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ต้องการ อย่างไรก็ดีกว่ามานั่งกลุ้มใจไปเอง

อยู่ที่ว่ามีความกล้ามากพอจะฟังคำตอบของคนคนนั้นหรือเปล่า

"...พี่เจมี่จะไม่คิดว่าผมงี่เง่า คิดน้อยใจอะไรเป็นเด็กๆเหรอครับ?"

คนเป็นแม่ช้อนคางเจ้าลูกชายที่เอาแต่ก้มหน้างุด จ้องเข้าไปในดวงตาสีเดียวกันกับตัวเอง

"คนเราจะรักกัน ต้องยอมรับสิ่งที่อีกคนเป็นได้สิ" จู๊ดลูบหัวไหล่แล้วบีบน้อยๆ

"ดูอย่างม๊ากับป๊าสิ พวกเราก็มีข้อดีข้อเสียของตัวเอง แต่เราก็เลือกที่จะยอมรับในส่วนนั้น หนึ่งเพราะมันอยู่ในจุดที่เรารับได้ สองเพราะเราไม่อยากจะเสียเค้าไป โทบี้ ลูกอยากจะเสียเจมี่ไปหรือเปล่าล่ะ?"

"ผมไม่อยาก..."

ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ยินดีกับคำตอบนี้อย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย เขาหอมที่ขมับโทบี้เหมือนเมื่อตอนลูกยังเป็นเด็กน้อย

"ลูกของม๊าทำได้ ไม่ต้องกลัวนะ"

วงแขนอบอุ่นวาดกอดรอบตัวลูกชายคนเดียวคนนี้อย่างหวงแหนแสนรัก

"ถ้าเขาไม่รัก ก็ยังมีป๊ากับม๊าที่รักลูกอยู่เสมอ"

คืนนั้นโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ หลับยาวจนถึงเช้า เลยเวลาตื่นปกติไปบ้าง แต่คนในบ้านเข้าใจได้ว่าสภาพจิตใจคุณหนูโทบี้ไม่เหมือนทุกที

ทว่าเหมือนพระเจ้าอยากเล่นตลก...

เช้าวันที่ 14 พฤศจิกายน 8 วันก่อนถึงวันเกิดเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ เช้าที่โทบี้ตั้งใจว่าจะโทรไปคุยกัน ก็ดันมามีข่าวใหญ่ขึ้นปกนิตยสารก็อสซิปบันเทิงทุกสำนัก

ต่อให้งานวันครบรอบสถาปนามหาลัยจะไม่อนุญาตให้นักข่าวเข้าไป ก็ใช่ว่าสิ่งมีชีวิตผู้กระหายข่าวจะไม่มีลู่ทางหาภาพประกอบการด้น

ภาพประกอบที่ว่าดันเป็นรูปลิลี่เกาะไหล่ ช็อตกอดกับเจมี่ และภาพซูมแผ่นหลังเจมี่ตอนบังคับจูบโทบี้ติดกับบานประตู

ต่อให้มองไม่เห็นตัวคนโดนจูบ แต่โครงร่างก็พอดูรู้ว่าเป็นเด็กหนุ่ม

หัวข้อข่าวพาดได้อย่างชวนให้คุณป๊าจอห์นและเจมี่ อยากกระทืบหน้าใครซักคนขึ้นมาในฉับพลัน ซึ่งก็หนีไม่พ้นไอ้คนที่มันเด้าข่าวเสียจนเกินความจริงไปไกลกู่

[ชิงรักหักสวาท!?  
สงครามนางฟ้า!?  
หรือถ่านไฟเก่าจะลุกโชน!?]

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU นักร้องขาร็อคจะหนีพล็อตผจญการตกเป็นข่าวได้ยังไง ใช่มั้ยคะ? ดันมาช่วงนี้พอดี จะไปง้อน้องก็ลำบากแล้วล่ะค่ะ แต้มบุญน๊า แต้มบุญ~


	63. Chapter 61 : This is Headline

"ลุกโชนพ่อมึงสิ!!"

นิตยสารก็อสซิปที่สตาฟกวาดมาเพื่อประเมินความรุนแรงของสถานการณ์ และเตรียมรับมือ แต่พ่อคุณนักร้องนำของวงกลับใช้มันระบายความโกรธด้วยการจับฟาดบนโต๊ะกระจกไม่ยั้ง เล่นเอาซามูเอล บาวเวอร์ผู้ถูกเรียกตัวเข้าบริษัทมาด้วยกันกับพี่ชาย ถอนหายใจแรงๆ

ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่พี่ชายของเขามีชื่อโผล่บนนิตยสารประเภทนี้

ปกติ พี่เจมี่ค่อนข้างเมินเฉย อยากเขียนอะไรก็เขียนกันเสียให้พอใจ ตั้งแต่สำนักข่าวเล่นเรื่องการเลิกกันของพี่กับลิลี่ นี่เป็นครั้งแรกในรอบสามปีที่เจมี่อาละวาดจนสตูดิโอแทบลุกเป็นไฟ

หนึ่งเพราะดันมาเกิดเรื่องเอาตอนกำลังผิดใจกับคนรัก

สองเพราะคนรักคนที่ว่า อาจจะตกเป็นเหยื่อการตามล่าของบรรดาปาปารัสซี่ ทันทีที่มีคนสืบรู้ และดูจากกระแสในโซเชียลมีเดียที่ไวขึ้นทุกที อีกไม่นานต้องความแตกแน่ๆ

คิดๆดูแล้วก็เหมือนมีคนกำลังพยายามจงใจบีบใครซักคนให้ถึงจุดระเบิด

แต่ใครกันล่ะ...?

ใครกันที่มีอำนาจถึงขนาดสั่งให้แพร่ข่าวโดยไม่สนใจว่าจะไปกระตุกหนวดสองผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ในวงการดนตรีอย่างมิสเตอร์กรินเดลวัลด์กับมิสเตอร์คอลลินส์?

"เจมส์ คือว่านะ...จำได้มั้ยว่าอาทิตย์ก่อน เซบาสเตียนโทรมาบ้านเรา"

ชื่อของหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านมาดขรึมที่ทั้งรักและเอ็นดูซามูเอลมาตั้งแต่ตัวน้อยๆ ทำเอาเจมี่ชะงักการขยี้หัวสีทองเส้นเล็กละเอียด

"โทรมาทำไม?"

ร้อยวันพันปี คน 'บ้านนั้น' ไม่เคยคิดจะสนใจไยดีอะไรบ้านเขาแท้ๆ นี่อะไร? อยู่ดีๆก็จะมาติดต่อบอกให้รู้ว่ายังมีตัวตนอยู่บนโลกงั้นเหรอ?

"คุณเซบก็ถามสารทุกข์สุกดิบเหมือนปกติแหละครับ" แซมตอบกลับไปตามตรง "แต่คราวเนี้ยเหมือนจะพยายามถามเรื่องพี่"

การที่มิสเตอร์เซบาสเตียนจะถามถึงคุณชายคนโปรดอย่างแซม ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไร

แต่ถ้าอยู่ดีๆ มีชื่อคุณชายใหญ่อย่างเจมี่เข้ามาพ่วงด้วย แปลว่าเป็นคำสั่งจาก 'ผู้มีอำนาจ'

ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มไม่เคยแม้แต่จะคิดหวาดระแวงญาติทางฝั่งแม่ กลุ่มบุคคลที่ขับไล่แม่ออกจากตระกูล เพียงเพราะเลือกทำตามหัวใจมากกว่าความพอใจของพ่อแม่

แต่พอมีเบาะแสเพิ่มเข้ามาแบบนี้ จะไม่คิดสะกิดใจเลยคงไม่ได้

"แล้วเราได้เล่าอะไรไปหรือเปล่า?"

"พี่คิดว่าผมเป็นเด็กสามขวบหรือไงกัน? ไม่เล่าหรอกน่ะ ผมบอกปัดให้มาถามพี่เอง"

คงต้องรอให้เกิดสงครามโลกครั้งที่สามขึ้นเสียก่อน ท่านบารอนและบารอนเนสแห่งตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ ผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นตาและยายของเขา ถึงจะถามความเป็นไปในชีวิตหลานชายคนโตคนนี้ด้วยตัวเอง

"นายคิดว่าพวกนั้นมีส่วนกับการกระพือข่าวครั้งนี้เหรอ?"

แซมยักไหล่กับคำถามซึ่งพี่ชายมีคำตอบอยู่ในใจดีแล้ว แต่ก็ยังจะอุตส่าห์ขอคำยืนยันจากเขา

"ผมแค่คิดว่า...บางที...คุณตาคุณยายอาจจะอยากเจอว่าที่หลานสะใภ้ของตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ก็ได้นะ"

เจมี่กดยิ้มเยาะเยือกเย็นเสียจนรู้สึกเหมือนอุณหภูมิห้องลดลงไป 2-3 องศา

"ถ้าคิดว่าบีบกันแบบนี้ แล้วพี่จะพาโทบี้ไปหาล่ะก็ พวกนั้นก็รู้จักพี่น้อยเกินไป"

คนเป็นน้องทอดถอนหายใจกับรอยยิ้มแสยะเหี้ยมของพี่ชายตัวเอง เขายกมือขึ้นขยี้ผมสีทองนุ่มลื่นแล้วดึงเบาๆอย่างคับแค้นแทนเจมี่

"ทำไมต้องมาเป็นเอาตอนนี้ด้วยนะ บ้าจริงๆเลย โดนปาปารัสซี่ตามจิกขนาดนี้ แล้วพี่จะไปง้อน้องเค้ายังไงล่ะเจมส์?"

พอพูดเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมา เจมี่ก็ถึงกับทำหน้าละเหี่ยใจ ตาเรียวเหลือบมองรายการการโทรออกที่เป็นสีแดงเถือกของตัวเอง แล้วก็แทบจะร้องไห้โฮ

"...ก็คงต้องโทรกับส่งข้อความหา จนกว่าจะยอมใจอ่อนซักทีนั่นล่ะ..."  
.  
.  
.

โทรศัพท์มือถือของลูกชายสั่นกุกกักอยู่บนโต๊ะข้างตัวจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์

ชื่อที่ปรากฏบนหน้าจอนั้นคือคนคนเดียวกับที่กระหน่ำโทรมาทุกชั่วโมง ตั้งแต่ลูกชายของเขาตื่นนอน จนพอมีเรื่องข่าวบ้านี่ขึ้นมา เขาก็ถือโอกาสยึดมือถือโทบี้มาชั่วคราว ลงโทษที่เจ้าลูกชายแอบแว่บไปหาหนุ่มถึงลอนดอน

ส่วนจูดี้ที่สมรู้ร่วมคิดกับลูกชายและหลานตัวแสบ เมื่อคืนก็โดนเขาจับลงโทษเสียจนเดินเหินไม่สะดวก ตอนนี้นอนเอาแรงเตรียมไปสอนเด็กที่มอในวันพรุ่งนี้

คุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์ปล่อยให้มือถือสั่นจนหยุดไปเอง สายตาคมกริบจิกมองลูกน้องหนุ่มซึ่งโดนตามตัวมาอย่างกระทันหันในบ่ายวันอาทิตย์

"พวกเห็บนั่นมันรู้เรื่องเรามากแค่ไหน?"

"แน่นอนครับว่าภาพแค่นี้ โยงมาถึงตัวคุณหนูโทบี้ไม่ได้ แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะวางใจได้"

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์เชื่อว่าเป็นเช่นคำตอบของแจ็คสัน สมิธ เพราะจนกระทั่งตอนนี้ ลางสังหรณ์ของเขาก็เต้นเร่าร้องเตือนจนปวดหัวแทบระเบิด

"ว่ามาซิ"

ลูกน้องผู้แสนจะ multitask หยิบกระดาษใบหนึ่งในแฟ้ม ซึ่งเป็นหน้าทวิตเตอร์ของนักศึกษาบางส่วนในรอยัล ฮอลโล่เวย์

ถึงจะเป็นรูปถ่ายในระยะไม่ใกล้นัก แต่ก็เห็นเค้า พอเดาออกว่าเป็นโทบี้ นี่เป็นรูปตอนที่ลูกชายของเขาเดินเล่นในมหาลัยก่อนเข้าไปชมการแสดง นักศึกษาบางส่วนที่จำได้ว่าโทบี้คือลูกคนดัง ถือโอกาสแอบถ่ายรูปไว้ และโพสต์ลงในโซเชียลมีเดีย

ลำพังแค่คนสองคน คงพอจะแอบเจรจาต่อรองได้อยู่ แต่จำนวนผู้คนที่บอกเล่าการเจอตัวโทบี้ที่รอยัล ฮอลโล่เวย์ในวันเกิดเรื่อง ไม่ใช่น้อยๆเลย

ปาปารัสซี่ที่จมูกไวสมอาชีพจะตามกลิ่นจนสาวมาถึงตัวลูกชายของจอห์นได้เมื่อไหร่ ก็ขึ้นอยู่กับเวลาเท่านั้น

"อีกไม่นานต้องมีคนผูกเรื่องคุณหนูกับมิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์ได้แน่ๆ ถึงตอนนั้น พวกปาปารัสซี่คงเข้ามาวอแว..."

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์สบถลั่นจนเจ้าฟอว์คที่นอนอยู่ไม่ไกลสะดุ้งตัวตื่น แต่ปฏิกิริยาของเจ้าหมาน้อยไม่อาจหยุดการพล่ามบ่นของคุณป๊าจอห์นได

"ไอ้พวกเห็บหมัดกัดไม่เลิก กูจะกระทืบแม่งให้ตายคาตีน!"

แจ็คสัน สมิธถอนหายใจ

"บอสครับ สัญญากับคุณชายใหญ่ไว้แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอครับว่าจะไม่ทำร้ายสื่อมวลชนอีก พวกนั้นมีพื้นที่เขียนข่าวอยู่ในมือ จะทำเราเดือดร้อนเปล่าๆ เดี๋ยวได้เป็นเรื่องฟ้องร้องกันยาวอีก"

คนฟังโนสนโนแคร์กับการที่จะถูกเอาไปเขียนในทางที่ไม่ดี แต่แค่นึกถึงสีหน้าร้อนใจหวั่นกังวลของคู่ชีวิต เขาก็เหมือนจะยอมอ่อนลง

ร็อคสตาร์ผมดำเอ่ยสรุปแบบไม่ได้ทุกข์ร้อน ถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกสั้นๆ

"งั้นก็เหลือแต่ต้องให้โทบเลิกกับไอ้เด็กเวรนั่น ก่อนที่คนจะสืบมาถึงตัว"

ผู้จัดการส่วนตัวของร็อคสตาร์คนดังแทบจะกลอกตามองบน

อย่าเนียนได้มั้ยวะครับ คุณบอส!!

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เผยชาติกำเนิดของคุณพระเอกของเราล่ะค่ะ~
> 
> คุณป๊าเนียนเข้าเรื่องให้ลูกเลิกกับแฟนอยู่เรื่อยเลย ฟ้ารักพ่อนะคะ 😂


	64. Chapter 62 : This is Negotiation

"ป๊าครับ แต่ผมไม่อยากไป..."

ต่อให้ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยของลูกชายสุดที่รัก จะดูน่าสงสารอาดูรมากแค่ไหน คุณป๊าที่สวมบทโหดมาตั้งแต่ยึดโทรศัพท์มือถือของโทบี้มาเก็บไว้เอง ก็ทนข่มทำใจแข็ง กดเสียงเข้มสนทนากับลูกชาย

"ป๊าตามใจหนูมาตลอดนะโทบี้ แต่ครั้งนี้ยังไงก็ต้องไป"

"แต่ทำไมต้องเป็นช่วงนั้นด้วยล่ะครับ!?" โทบี้เว้าวอนร้องขอ "พี่เจมี่เกิดวันที่ 22 กว่าจะได้กลับอังกฤษก็ตั้งวันที่ 24 ผมไม่ไปแอลเอไม่ได้เหรอ?"

"ใช่ แบบนี้มันโหดร้ายเกินไปแล้วนะจอห์น" ม๊าจู๊ดส่ายหัวพลางเอ่ยสนับสนุนลูกชายอย่างเต็มที่

"ตอนวันเกิดเจ้าโทบ เจมี่ยังทำอะไรให้ตั้งมากมาย นี่วันเกิดแฟนคนแรกของลูก ในปีแรกที่คบกันด้วยนะ ให้เค้าอยู่กันคนละประเทศแบบนี้...เกินไปแล้วจริงๆ"

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์หัวเราะขึ้นจมูก

"ถ้าความสัมพันธ์เปราะบางขนาดนั้น ก็ให้มันรีบๆขาดไปเลย เสียเวลาชีวิตลูกเราเปล่าๆ"

คนเป็นพ่อถึงกับต้องเบือนหน้าหนีจนคอแทบหัก เพราะน้ำตาลูกจ๋าที่พักนี้ดูจะไหลออกมาง่ายเสียเหลือเกิน...

ให้ตายเถอะ เขาเลี้ยงลูกมาดีๆ ประคบประหงมตลอดชีวิต 19 ปี แต่ตั้งแต่คบกับไอ้เด็กเจมี่ ลูกคนนี้กลายเป็นเด็กขี้แยไปซะอย่างนั้น

อกพ่อกลัดหนองจนไม่รู้จะพูดยังไงแล้ว!

"โทบ...ไม่ใช่ว่าป๊าจงใจกีดกันพวกลูกนะ"

มองลงมาจากดาวพฤหัสยังเห็นออกชัดโต้ง ว่านั่นล่ะจุดประสงค์หลักของคนเป็นพ่อ

แต่คนที่มองออกทั้งหลาย อันประกอบด้วยคู่ชีวิตของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ มิสเตอร์สมิธ และบรรดาคนรับใช้ในบ้าน ล้วนหุบปากเงียบ

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์เข้าไปนั่งข้างตัวลูกชายสุดที่รัก โอบไหล่แบบบางและรั้งหัวกลมๆสีแดงสว่างมาซบหัวไหล่เขาเอง

"เชื่อป๊าเถอะคนดี หนีพวกปาปารัสซี่ไปเที่ยวแอลเอกับป๊า กับพวกคุณลุงคูปเปอร์ดีกว่า อยู่ที่นี่ไปก็มีแต่เสียทั้งสุขภาพกายใจเปล่าๆ"

ลูกชายของจอห์นยังดูลังเล ปากอิ่มอ้าออกแล้วหุบกลับลงไปใหม่

"มันอาจจะไม่มีอะไรก็ได้นะครับป๊า ไม่มีใครถ่ายเห็นหน้าผมชัดๆ รอเรื่องซาลงซักหน่อย..."

"อย่าประมาทสิ่งมีชีวิตที่แม้แต่เชื้อพระวงศ์อังกฤษยังไม่ละเว้นนะโทบ" คุณป๊ายืนยันหนักแน่นว่าลูกรักมองโลกในแง่ดีจนเกินไป

"พวกมันน่ะตามติดยิ่งกว่าเห็บ กำจัดก็ยาก ต่อรองนี่ไม่ต้องแม้แต่จะคิด ป๊าจะไม่ยอมให้ลูกป๊าต้องกลายเป็นเหยื่อไฮยีน่าบ้าเลือดพวกนั้นเด็ดขาด!"

คนเป็นลูกน่ะซาบซึ้งกับความรักลึกซึ้งของคนเป็นพ่ออยู่หรอก แต่อีกใจก็ชักเหนื่อยล้าขึ้นมาชอบกล

"แต่ผมก็ไม่เห็นว่าการบินไปหลบอยู่แอลเออาทิตย์นึงจะช่วยอะไรได้อยู่ดี..."

จู๊ดผงกหัวเห็นด้วยกับลูกชาย

"ใช่ ทำไมไม่รอให้พวกนั้นสืบเจอตัวก่อน แล้วค่อยเอาเงินเจรจาอย่างคราวก่อนที่มีเรื่องกับปาปารัสซี่เจ้าที่ตามถ่ายโทบจนโดนกระทืบล่ะ?"

"รอให้มันตามกลิ่นเจอก่อนแล้วค่อยหนี จะไปทันอะไร!?" จอห์นนี่จึ้กปากขัดใจ หันไปคว้าไหล่ลูกชายที่ดูจะยังมองมาแบบดื้อแพ่ง

"เชื่อป๊าเถอะโทบ อย่าประมาทเลย ถึงเวลาเกิดเรื่องอะไรขึ้นมา ไอ้เด็กบ้านั่นมันปกป้องหนูไม่ได้หรอก!"

"เรื่องนั้นผมไม่เถียง" โทบี้เป็นเด็กที่อยู่กับความเป็นจริงเสมอ นักร้องวงร็อคธรรมดาแบบพี่เจมี่ จะหวังให้กางปีกปกป้องเขาได้เท่าป๊าคงไม่ได้

"แต่ผมทำใจรับความเสี่ยงข้อนี้ตั้งแต่ตัดสินใจเป็นแฟนพี่เค้าแล้ว ผมไม่กลัว"

คำตอบมาดมั่นจากปากลูกชาย ทำเอาคนเป็นแม่ซาบซึ้งน้ำตาซึม ส่วนคุณป๊าขาร็อคกลับรู้สึกอยากตึ้บแฟนหนุ่มของโทบี้มากขึ้นอีกเป็นเท่าตัว

แต่เขาก็ทำได้แค่บดขยี้ส้นรองเท้าระบายอารมณ์ ปรับลมหายใจเข้าออกจนเป็นปกติ แล้วเจรจากับลูกชาย

"ถ้ายอมรับว่ามันปกป้องหนูไม่ได้ ก็ไปแอลเอกับป๊า"

โทบี้เอียงคอครุ่นคิด "ผมไปก็ได้ แต่ไม่อยากไปทั้งที่ผิดใจกันอยู่แบบนี้..."

มือขาวสวยยื่นออกมาแบขอต่อหน้าคุณป๊า

"คืนมือถือให้ผมเถอะนะครับ ให้ผมได้คุยกับพี่เจมี่ แล้วผมสัญญาว่าจะไปแอลเอกับป๊า"

"ไม่ได้..!"

"ถ้างั้นผมก็จะอยู่ที่นี่ จะไม่ไปจนกว่าจะได้คุยกับพี่เจมี่!"

สองพ่อลูกประสานสายตากัน เป็นสงครามเย็นน้อยๆที่หาดูได้ยากยิ่ง เดวิด จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์แทบอยากจะเรียกให้คนมาอัดวีดีโอไว้ให้เขาดูแก้เครียดเลยทีเดียว

พูดไปคนคงไม่เชื่อกันเท่าไหร่ เห็นภาพลักษณ์ภายนอกดูนุ่มนิ่มแบบนั้น แต่ในสายตาของเขาน่ะ นิสัยของโทบี้เหมือนจอห์นนี่มากกว่าเขาเสียอีก

_โดยเฉพาะความหัวแข็ง_

โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ อย่างไรก็เป็นลูกของจอมมาร(?) เล่ห์เหลี่ยมไร้พิษภัยอย่างการช้อนตามอง ออดอ้อนเสียงเว้าวอน แว่วหวานสั่นครือ มีหรือจะทำไม่ได้

"ป๊า...ป๊าไม่รักโทบแล้วเหรอครับ? ป๊าไม่อยากเห็นโทบมีความสุขเหรอ?"

ยิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเป็นที่รักของพ่อ เป็นยอดดวงใจที่เลี้ยงมาแบบแทบไม่เคยขัด ก็ยิ่งกลายเป็นจุดอ่อนให้ลูกชายหยิบมาใช้ต่อต้าน

คนเป็นพ่อตัวสั่นสะท้าน โกรธน่ะใช่แน่ แต่โกรธตัวเองรองลงมาจากไอ้เด็กบ้าบาวเวอร์นั่นนิดหน่อย

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์แพ้ทางลูกตัวเองทุกที

เขายกนิ้วชี้ตั้งขึ้นมาหนึ่งนิ้ว กดเสียงที่ข่มความอยากฆ่าคนไว้แทบไม่มิด เอ่ยตอบลูกชายไป

"แค่หนึ่งนาทีเท่านั้นนะ"

"น้อยไปแล้วนะครับป๊า อย่างน้อยๆต้องซักสิบห้านาทีสิ"

"ป๊าให้แค่นั้น นับรวมเสียงต่อสายด้วย"

คุณหนูแห่งตระกูลกรินเดลวัลด์นึกอยากสบถสาบานเป็นก็วันนี้ ทำไมป๊าถึงได้โหดร้ายนักนะ!?

"จอห์น...เอางี้ดีมั้ย?" เมื่อดูท่าว่าศึกนี้ ไม้ตีโต้ของคนเป็นพ่อจะทำลูกชายลำบากเข้าแล้ว จู๊ดจึงเสนอตัวเองเป็นคนกลาง

"ห้านาที แล้วให้ชั้นเป็นคนคุยเอง"

"หา!?" จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์แหวเสียงสนั่นจนลูกชายที่นั่งอยู่ข้างตัวต้องรีบยกมือขึ้นมาปิดหู

แต่คู่ชีวิตของร็อคสตาร์ในตำนานกลับไม่ได้หวั่นไหว เพราะชินกับความขี้โวยวายของอีกฝ่ายมามากกว่าครึ่งชีวิต

"ชั้นรู้ว่าโทบอยากถามอะไร ใช่มั้ยลูก?"

ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มตอบพลางขยิบตาให้ลูกชาย โทบี้แทบอยากจะเข้าไปกอดไปหอมแม่ แต่เสียงดุๆของคุณป๊าถามขึ้นมาอีก

"ชั้นมีสิทธิ์เลือกคำถามมั้ย?"

"ไม่ได้" จู๊ดตอบกลับเสียงฉะฉาน กอดอกมองคุณสามีพร้อมรอยยิ้ม "แต่นายมีสิทธิ์แย้งระหว่างการสนทนา เราจะเปิดลำโพงคุยกัน"

คุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์แสยะยิ้มร้าย...พ่อจะขัดแม่งทุกสามสิบวิเลย!

"แจ็คสัน ไปเอามือถือคุณหนูมา!"  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ระดับแต้มบุญคุณลูกเขยกำลังกระเตื้องขึ้นมานิดนึงค่ะ Orz ตอนหน้าเชิญพบกับการสอบปากคำยกกำลังสองในห้านาทีนะคะ


	65. Chapter 63 : This is Phone Call

ชื่อที่โชว์เด่นหราบนหน้าจอมือถือ ทำเอาเจ้าของเครื่องโยนกีต้าร์ที่เอามาเกลาเล่นแก้เซ็ง ระหว่างที่โดนกักบริเวณภายในบริษัท

เจมี่เมินเฉยต่อเสียงสบถว่าเกือบทำกีต้าร์ฟาดโดนหัวใคร วินาทีนี้สมาธิของเขาอยู่แต่กับปลายสาย

"บิบี๋!!"

แต่เสียงหวานใสน่าให้มานอนร้องครางบนเตียงที่บ้าน กลับแหบแปร่งเต็มไปด้วยแรงอาฆาตแผ่ซ่าน

"ใครชื่อบิบี๋? พ่อแม่เค้าตั้งชื่อมาดีๆ ใครให้เอ็งเรียกซะทุเรศแบบนี้ฮ่ะ!?"

ต่อให้ไม่ได้สนทนาพบหน้า เจมี่ก็ยังเผลอยืดตัวนั่งหลังตรง

"พ่อตาเหรอครับ?"

ด้วยความที่กลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะโมโหเสียจนพังมือถือโทบี้แหลกคามือ ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นลูกจึงรีบเปลี่ยนคำเรียก

"มิสเตอร์กรินเดลวัลด์เหรอครับ? แล้ว...โทบี้ล่ะครับ?"

"นั่งตาแป๋วอยู่ข้างๆกูนี่"

เจมี่แทบจะนึกภาพตามได้เลยจริงๆ เขาล่ะนึกอยากให้สลับไปโหมดวีดีโอคอล แต่ดูท่าว่าคงจะเป็นการขอที่มากเกินไป ยังไงตอนนี้เขาก็มีคดีความซวยติดตัวอยู่

"ขอผมคุยกับน้อ--"

"ไม่ได้" ว่าที่พ่อตาลั่นวาจาเสียงขัดเสียงแข็ง ร้อนถึงศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ต้องรีบยื่นมือเข้าแทรก ปล่อยจอห์นโอ้เอ้ถ่วงเวลาอยู่แบบนี้ เดี๋ยวหมดห้านาทีกันพอดี

"เจมี่ อาจู๊ดเองนะ ขอโทษด้วยที่อยู่ดีๆก็โทรมา"

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมสะดวกตลอด"

น้ำเสียงที่สนทนากับว่าที่แม่ยายนั้นสุภาพนุ่มนวลผิดกับนัยยียวนยามที่อีกฝ่ายเป็นจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่ทำเสียงฮึดฮัดขัดใจ แล้วส่งโทรศัพท์มือถือให้คู่ชีวิตของเขา

"คือเรามีเวลาแค่ห้านาที อาจะรีบเข้าเรื่องเลยก็แล้วกัน" จู๊ดพูดพลางปรายตามองค้อนคุณสามีที่นั่งจังก้าคุมตัวลูกชายของพวกเขา

"อารู้ว่าเราทะเลาะกับโทบ อาคุยกับน้องแล้ว มีเรื่องอยากให้เราช่วยตอบนิดหน่อย"

"ยินดีครับ"

ไม่ใช่มีแต่คนโดนถามที่ตื่นเต้น คนรอฟังคำถามอย่างสองพ่อลูกเองก็ไม่ต่างกัน คนที่นิ่งที่สุดในที่นี้เห็นจะมีก็แต่เดวิด จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ผู้กุมคำถาม

ม่านตาของเจมี่เบิกกว้างเมื่อได้ฟังสิ่งที่ดังรอดลำโพงโทรศัพท์มือถือ

_"ถ้าโทบขอให้เลิกติดต่อ เลิกพบหน้า เลิกแม้แต่จะคิดถึงแฟนเก่าคนไหนๆ จะทำให้ได้หรือเปล่า?"_

คำถามนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากอะไรเลย เจมี่ตอบได้ภายในเสี้ยววินาทีโดยไม่ต้องปั้นแต่งซักนิด เพราะมันมาจากความรู้สึกแท้จริงของเขาเอง

แต่คำถามนั้นกลับทำให้เค้าคิดอะไรบางอย่าง  
นี่คือก้อนตะกอนความกังวลใจของโทบี้เหรอ?

ใช่อย่างที่เอซราพูดไว้วันนั้นจริงๆน่ะเหรอ?

เขายังแสดงออกไม่ชัดเจนพอใช่หรือเปล่า ว่ารักคนคนนี้มากแค่ไหน รักมากกว่าใคร

ถึงจะเคยมีใครมาก่อนโทบี้ แต่ตอนนี้และอนาคตต่อจากนี้ไป ในหัวใจก็เป็นของคนรักขี้น้อยใจคนนี้คนเดียว

ต้องทำยังไงถึงจะสื่อความรู้สึกรักที่ล้นเอ่อรอวันระบาย ไปถึงโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์...?

_หรือควรขอน้องแต่งงานเสียตั้งแต่ตอนนี้เลย!?_

"มันชะงักไปตั้งหลายวิแบบนี้ ก็น่าจะรู้คำตอบแล้วนะจูดี้ เลิกๆ! ตัดสายไปเลย!"

เสียงแทรกการสนทนาของพ่อตา กระชากเจมี่มาจากความคิดที่ยิ่งฟุ้งซ่านไปไกล เขาจึงได้รีบกระแอ้มไอแล้วตอบคำถามนั้นไปในทันที

"ถ้าทำแบบนั้นแล้วน้องจะสบายใจ ผมก็ทำให้ได้"

ข้อเสียของโทรศัพท์คือมองไม่เห็นหน้ากัน โทบี้เลยยิ่งกลัวใจว่าสีหน้าของแฟนหนุ่มในเวลานี้จะไม่ได้นิ่งสงบดั่งเสียงพูด เขากำมือแล้วคลายออกสลับกันอย่างลนลาน ก่อนจะเปล่งเสียงกลัวๆกล้าๆ

"พี่ไม่คิดว่าผมทำตัวงี่เง่า เอาแต่ใจเกินไปเหรอ?"

คุณป๊าอ้าปากจะตอบแล้วว่าช่างหัวไอ้เด็กบ้านั่นประไร แต่ยังไวไม่เท่าร็อคสตาร์รุ่นลูกที่ตอบมาเป็นคำถามแทนเสียนี่

"ทำไมพี่ต้องคิดแบบนั้นด้วยล่ะ?"

"ก็ผม---"

"การที่นายอยากให้พี่รักแต่นายคนเดียว คิดถึงแต่นายคนเดียว มันก็เท่ากับว่านายอยากเก็บพี่ไว้เป็นของนายคนเดียว จริงมั้ยล่ะ? น่าภูมิใจออกจะตายที่แฟนของพี่ทั้งรักทั้งหวงกันขนาดนี้"

"พี่เจมี่...!" คิดในใจยังไม่เท่าไหร่ พอโดนเอาออกมาแจกแจงเสียชัดเจนขนาดนี้ โทบี้ก็ชักแก้มร้อนผ่าว ต่อให้ท่าทางขวยเขินของลูกชายจะน่ารักเอาซะมากๆ คุณป๊าก็ไม่สบอารมณ์ เขาถือโอกาสตบโต๊ะกาแฟจนจู๊ดยิ้มอย่างระอา

"อย่ามาเฉไฉ เอ็งจงใจไม่ชวนโทบไปงาน เพราะนัดแฟนเก่ามาเจอล่ะสิท่า!"

"มิสเตอร์ครับ ผมสาบานต่อพระเจ้าเลยว่าผมไม่รู้จริงๆว่าวันนั้นเธอจะมางานด้วย" เสียงของเจมี่หนักแน่นจริงจัง

"ถ้าผมรู้ว่าเธอจะมา ผมยิ่งอยากให้โทบมาเจอกัน จะได้อวดให้เธอดูว่าแฟนใหม่ของผมน่ะน่ารักขนาดไหน"

แต่คุณป๊าน่ะโกรธจนแทบพ่นไฟ

"ไอ้บ้า! เอ็งไม่คิดถึงจิตใจโทบบ้างเลยหรือไง!?"

"โทบี้"

เจ้าของชื่อสะดุ้งตัวนั่งหลังตรง "ครับ...?"

"พี่ขอโทษที่ทำให้ไม่สบายใจ...พี่ผิดเอง ต่อให้พี่ไม่คิดอะไรกับลิล ไม่ว่านายจะอยู่ตรงนั้นหรือไม่อยู่ พี่ก็ไม่ควรไปทำตัวใกล้ชิดกับเธออีก"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าของเจมี่จ้องหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ราวกับมันเป็นแววตาของคนรัก

"แต่ว่านะโทบี้ มันไม่สำคัญหรอกว่าพี่จะเคยคบกับใครมานานแค่ไหน รักมากเท่าไหร่ ยังไงมันก็เป็นเรื่องที่จบไปแล้ว พี่เปลี่ยนอะไรไม่ได้"

เขาอยากบอกประโยคต่อจากนี้ในตอนที่ได้พบหน้ากันอีกครั้ง แต่รอจนถึงเวลานั้นไม่ได้อีกต่อไป เขาจะไม่ยอมเสียโทบี้ไปเพราะตะกอนความไม่สบายใจเป็นอันขาด

"ไม่จำเป็นต้องกังวลกับอดีตของพี่อีก เพราะพี่ตั้งใจว่าจะใช้เวลาในปัจจุบัน และอนาคตต่อจากนี้ของทั้งชีวิตพี่ ไปกับการรักนายเพียงคนเดียว..."

เดวิด จู๊ด ดัมเบิลดอร์ถึงกับเอามือปิดปาก เพราะกลัวจะเผลอหลุดเสียงร้องด้วยความฟินออกมา ผิดกับคุณสามีที่โกรธจัดจนแทบจะพุ่งไปกระแทกปุ่มตัดสายทิ้ง

ไอ้เด็กบ้านี่แม่งไม่กลัวตาย บังอาจพูดเหมือนจะขอลูกจ๋าแต่งงาน ต่อหน้าต่อตาพ่อแม่เค้าเลย!

เขาคงจะทำสำเร็จไปแล้ว แต่ติดตรงที่โทบี้คว้าแขนเอาไว้เสียก่อน

"พี่เจมี่ ผม...ผมเองก็เหมือนกัน!"

คุณป๊าขอกัดลิ้นฆ่าตัวตายยังจะเจ็บน้อยกว่าต้องมานั่งฟังลูกจ๋าพร่ำบอกรักชายอื่นแบบนี้!

"ผมรั--"

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จุ่มมือถือลูกชายลงในกาน้ำชา ตัดสายการสนทนาไปในทันใด ไม่แยแสต่อเสียงตะโกนอย่างตระหนกของคู่ชีวิตกับลูกชาย

"จอห์น!!/ป๊า!!"

พอเหลือบมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ ก็ปรากฏว่าครบ 5 นาทีพอดิบพอดี เขาปัดฝุ่นที่มองไม่เห็นบนฝ่ามือใหญ่ ก่อนออกปากสั่งแจ็คสัน สมิธที่ยืนอ้าปากค้างมองภาพเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้า ให้หาโทรศัพท์และเบอร์ติดต่อใหม่ให้โทบี้

"ตามสัญญานะโทบี้" คุณป๊าคลี่ยิ้มกว้างอย่างใจดี แต่น้ำเสียงแสนคาดคั้น "เก็บกระเป๋าเตรียมไปแอลเอกับป๊าได้แล้ว"

"แต่เราไปกันตั้งวันที่ 17 นี่ครับป๊า?"

"เปลี่ยนใจแล้ว" จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ตาเป็นประกาย แผ่ไอสังหารคุกรุ่น "เราจะไปกันพรุ่งนี้เลย"

.  
.  
.  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> บทนี้ป๊าโหดขึ้นใช่มั้ยคะ 😅 ก็นะ มีแต่อะไรๆที่มันแทงใจ ป๊าไม่อยากรับรู้วววววววว
> 
> น้องโทบก็เข้าใจพี่เจแล้ว เคลียร์ไปเปราะหนึ่ง เหลือก็แต่หาช่องไปเจอน้องให้ได้ค่ะ


	66. Chapter 64 : This is a Lure

"อะไรนะ ไปแอลเอ!?"  
  
คัลลัมยื่นมือถือออกห่างจนสุดแขน เพราะเสียงที่ทะลุผ่านลำโพงมามันทำเอาเขาแสบแก้วหูแปลบปลาบ ประธานสมาคมนักศึกษาเคมบริดจ์สบถด่าเพื่อนสมัยเรียนอีตันแบบไม่ออกเสียง แล้วถึงค่อยดึงมือถือกลับมาแนบหู  
  
"เออ เพิ่งยื่นใบลามาเมื่อเช้านี้เอง นี่กูใช้อำนาจหน้าที่ในทางที่ผิด เอาข่าวมาบอกคุณมึงนะเว้ย"  
  
เจมี่ไม่ได้รู้สึกสำนึกอะไรเท่าไหร่ เพราะพระคุณที่เค้าช่วยให้มันได้กับน้องเอ็ดดี้ เป็นแต้มบุญที่สูงกว่ากันเยอะ แต่ก็ยังเอ่ยขอบใจเสียงอ้อมแอ้ม  
  
"มึงรู้หรือเปล่าว่าไปทำอะไร?"  
  
"เห็นว่าไปกับพ่อน้องเค้า ส่วนไปทำอะไรนี่กูก็จนปัญญาว่ะ"  
  
เมื่อใช้ประโยชน์เสร็จสรรพ เจมี่ก็เปลี่ยนเป้าหมายไปที่ญาติใกล้ชิดอย่างเอซรา แต่ปรากฏว่าเด็กหนุ่มผู้เป็นติ่งเขากลับช่วยอะไรไม่ได้ในเรื่องนี้  
  
"เบอร์ใหม่โทบ ผมยังไม่มีเลย นี่ก็พยายามจะส่งแชทไปหาอยู่เหมือนกันครับพี่ แต่คงต้องรอให้เครื่องแลนดิ้งก่อน"  
  
"เบอร์ใหม่?" เจมี่ขมวดคิ้ว ก็เมื่อวานยังใช้เบอร์เดิมโทรหาเขาได้อยู่เลยไม่ใช่เหรอ?  
  
"พี่ไม่รู้ก็ไม่แปลกหรอก ผมก็เพิ่งรู้จากสายของผมในบ้านกรินเดลวัลด์นี่แหละ" ปลายสายถอนหายใจเฮือกหนึ่ง   
  
"เห็นว่าเมื่อวาน คุณลุงจอห์นเอามือถือโทบจุ่มลงกาน้ำชา ไม่ยอมให้ส่งซ่อมด้วย แต่ก็ให้คนหาทั้งเบอร์ทั้งมือถือเครื่องใหม่มาให้แล้วล่ะครับ"  
  
นี่คงเป็นคำตอบว่าทำไมเมื่อวานอยู่ดีๆสายก็ตัดไป...เจมี่กลอกตามองบนพลางนวดขมับ  
  
เล่นกูแล้วไงล่ะ คุณพ่อต๊า!!!  
  
"น้องเอซ...ถ้างั้นพี่ฝากถามคุณอาจู๊ดได้มั้ยว่าโทบี้พักที่ไหนในแอลเอ?"  
  
เอซรา ดัมเบิลดอร์นั้นเป็น hopeless romantic ดังนั้นการที่ท่านเจมี่อยากบินตามไปหาโทบี้ถึงอเมริกา เขายินดีให้ความร่วมมืออยู่แล้ว!  
  
"เดี๋ยวสิวะเจมี่ มึงบินตามน้องเค้าไปแบบนี้ ปาปารัสซี่จะไม่แห่กันไปเหรอวะ?"   
  
โรแลนด์รัวถามทันทีที่เพื่อนวางสาย เรื่องนี้ใช่ว่าเจมี่ไม่คิด เขายังคิดไกลไปถึงคนตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ด้วย  
  
มือเรียวควงมือถือเล่น สายตาคู่คมจ้องเพื่อนตัวโตกับน้องชายที่นั่งตัวติดกันบนโซฟาหนังในห้องสตูดิโออัดเพลงของค่ายเพลง  
  
คนมีชนักติดหลัง แอบคบกันลับหลังหัวหน้าวง ถึงกับร้อนๆหนาวๆกับการโดนจับจ้องครั้งนี้  
  
"เจม พี่มองเราทำไมอ่ะ?"  
  
เจ้าของชื่อยกมือขึ้นแตะปลายคางครุ่นคิด "ถ้าจะสลัดหมาไนพวกนั้นให้พ้น ก็มีแต่ต้องโยนเนื้อล่อให้ไปอีกทาง..."  
  
ข้อนี้โรแลนด์พอจะตามทัน "แล้วจะไปหาจากที่ไหน มึงจะภาวนาให้มีคนดังคู่ไหนโดนจับได้ว่าคบกัน หรือทำใครท้องก่อนแต่งหรือไงวะ?"  
  
"ของแบบนี้มันต้องสร้างขึ้นเอง"  
  
"หา...!?" คราวนี้ทั้งโรแลนด์และบาวเวอร์คนน้องต่างประสานเสียงพร้อมเพรียง ก่อนจะแทบตาถลนกับประกาศิตจากปากหัวหน้าวง  
  
"พร้อมจะเป็นหัวข้อข่าวกันแล้วหรือยัง คุณชายคนเล็กของตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ กับอดีตมิสเตอร์อิงแลนด์?"  
.  
.  
.  
  
ไฟล์ทบิน 11 ชั่วโมงกว่าจากลอนดอนถึงแอลเอนั้นนับได้ว่าโหดหินพอตัวแล้ว โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ยังต้องปวดหัวกับการนั่งโหลดแอพลิเคชั่นจากเครื่องเก่า รวมถึงรหัสผ่านทั้งหลาย   
  
เขาต้องเสียเวลาทำความคุ้นเคยกับมือถือเครื่องใหม่แกะกล้องที่เพิ่งได้รับมาเมื่อวาน ทดแทนเครื่องเก่าที่คุณป๊าจัดชาชุดใหญ่ให้ดื่มไปเสียแล้ว  
  
แม้แต่ตอนนี้ โทบี้ยังงอนป๊าไม่หาย แต่ป๊าก็ยอมให้เขาพาเจ้าฟอว์ค และหอบกระดานวาดรูปมาจัดการวาดของขวัญพี่เจมี่ให้เสร็จระหว่างที่โดนหิ้วมาอเมริกาได้ คนเป็นลูกก็เลยยอมที่จะพูดด้วยดีๆ  
  
ต่อให้กำหนดกลับอังกฤษจะเลยวันเกิดแฟนหนุ่มไปแล้วถึงสองวัน โทบี้ก็หวังว่าคุณหัวหน้าพ่อบ้านผู้ภักดีต่อม๊าจู๊ด จะช่วยจัดการส่งแซ็กโซโฟนไปถึงบ้านพี่เจมี่ได้ทันวันเกิดพอดี  
  
ตัวเขาในเวลานี้ก็คิดวิธีปลอบขวัญในฐานะที่ไปอวยพรวันเกิดต่อหน้าไม่ได้ ได้แค่วิธีนี้...  
  
แต่ก่อนอื่นต้องล็อกอินเข้าโซเชียล ติดต่อพี่เขาให้ได้เสียก่อน  
  
นิ้วของโทบี้เพิ่งจะแตะเข้าไอจีได้ไม่ถึงสามวิ ก็มีเสียงเคาะประตูห้องนอนเล็ก ก่อนผู้มาใหม่จะเปิดเข้ามาส่งยิ้มสดใส ไร้วี่แววความเหนื่อยล้าจากการเดินทางไกล   
  
โทบี้รีบซุกมือถือไว้ใต้หมอน ยันตัวขึ่นจากท่านอนคว่ำ ส่งยิ้มน้อยๆให้แจ็คสัน สมิธ  
  
"พี่แจ็คสัน มีอะไรเหรอครับ?"  
  
"คือว่าคุณพ่อของคุณหนู ให้มาเรียกไปกินมื้อเย็นน่ะครับ รูมเซอร์วิสมาส่งแล้ว"  
  
คนฟังสูดหายใจเฮือกหนึ่ง "นี่เพิ่งห้าโมงเย็นเองนะครับ จะรีบกินกันไปไหน?"  
  
แม้จะบ่นออกไปแบบนั้น โทบี้ก็ยังเป็นเด็กดีเกินกว่าจะปฏิเสธความตั้งใจดีของคนเป็นพ่อ เขาลุกจากเตียงนอน หยุดรอเจ้าฟอว์ควิ่งตามมา แล้วทั้งเจ้านายทั้งสัตว์เลี้ยงก็ออกมาด้วยกัน  
  
ห้องชุดเพรสซิเดนเชียล สวีทของทางโรงแรม SLS เบเวอรี่ ฮิลล์ มีห้องนอนหลักที่เป็นของคุณป๊า ห้องนอนเล็ก(ที่ไม่ได้เล็กเลยซักนิด) เป็นของโทบี้ ห้องนั่งเล่นที่มีสมาร์ททีวีจอใหญ่ยักษ์ เครื่องเล่น DVD และห้องรับประทานอาหารที่นั่งพร้อมกันได้ถึง 10 คน เคาท์เตอร์บาร์และพื้นที่ทำครัว   
  
นอกระเบียงเห็นวิวทะเลและต้นปาล์ม ส่วนห้องน้ำ...เอาเป็นว่ามีทั้งส่วนฝักบัวเรนชาวเวอร์ และอ่างขนาดใหญ่ที่ผู้ใหญ่ลงไปแช่ได้ถึงสองคนพร้อมกัน แล้วยังเหยียดขาได้สบายๆ   
  
สองพ่อลูกผู้มั่งมี คุ้นเคยกับความหรูหราในระดับนี้ดี เลยไม่ได้ตื่นตาตรึงใจอะไรมากนัก สำคัญก็ตรงที่พวกเขาไม่ได้ใช้เวลาตามประสาพ่อลูกมากเท่าสมัยโทบี้ยังตัวเล็กๆ เด็กพอจะหิ้วใส่กระเป๋า พาไปไหนมาไหนได้  
  
ตอนนี้ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มใหญ่จำต้องยอมรับ ว่าลูกชายคนนี้โตพอจะมีความรักกับเค้าบ้างแล้ว  
  
"มาสิลูก ป๊าสั่งแต่ของโปรดหนูทั้งนั้นเลยนะ"  
  
คุณป๊าเอ่ยเอาใจและทำได้จริง ส่งแก้วไวน์ให้โทบี้ผู้คุ้นชินกับสิ่งนี้มาตั้งแต่ยังน้อย เพราะมื้ออาหารเย็นของที่บ้านมีไวน์เป็นเครื่องดื่มหลัก อีกนัยหนึ่งยังเป็นการฝึกลูกไม่ให้คออ่อนจนไปพลาดโดนใครมอมเหล้า  
  
โทบี้รับมันมา จิบไปหนึ่งอึก ลิ้มรสขมปร่ากำลังดี อารมณ์ที่ดีขึ้นเพราะมีของอร่อยทำให้ง้างปากลูกชายได้ง่ายขึ้น  
  
"ผมยังไม่หายโกรธป๊าหรอกนะ แต่เข้าใจว่าป๊าทำเพราะรักผม"  
  
"ป๊ารู้อยู่แล้วว่าหนูเป็นเด็กที่พูดรู้เรื่อง" จอห์นยกยิ้มตาหยี ชนแก้วไวน์กับลูกชายจนเกิดเสียงดังแกร๊ง แล้วสองพ่อลูกก็ดื่มของเหลวสีแดงเข้มอีกอึกหนึ่ง  
  
"นี่ถ้าม๊ามาด้วยได้ก็คงดีเหมือนกันนะครับ"   
  
โทบี้ชวนคุยขึ้นมาด้วยท่าทีและน้ำเสียงเป็นปกติ เพียงเท่านี้ก็ยิ่งมั่นใจว่าลูกชายสงบศึก กลับมาเป็นเด็กดีของป๊าม๊าเหมือนเดิม  
  
"นั่นสินะ แต่ก็รู้ๆกันอยู่ว่าม๊าเราน่ะ ให้ความสำคัญกับงานมากขนาดไหน ครบรอบแต่งงานก็แทบไม่ไปไหนด้วยกันแล้ว"  
  
พูดไปพูดมา ปากคุณป๊าก็ชักยื่น แง่งอนราวกับเด็กสาวแรกรุ่น โทบี้ลอบยิ้มขำกับท่ามีเช่นนี้ของคนเป็นพ่อ  
  
"ว่าแต่...มาก่อนพวกคุณลุงคูเปอร์แบบนี้ เราจะทำอะไรกันดีล่ะครับ?"   
  
"ไม่รู้สิ ป๊ามาบ่อยจนเบื่อแล้ว" คนเป็นพ่อครุ่นคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง   
  
"หนูเพิ่งมาครั้งแรก อยากทำอะไรมั้ย? มีที่เที่ยวที่อยากไปหรือเปล่า? มีเวลาอีกวันสองวันก่อนพวกป๊าต้องเข้าห้องซ้อม ป๊าพาเที่ยวได้นะ"  
  
ลูกชายของจอห์นยิ้มแห้งๆ "ป๊าลืมไปแล้วหรือเปล่าครับว่าพาผมมาหลบปาปารัสซี่ จะไปเที่ยวเดินตามที่เที่ยวในแอลเอได้ยังไงกัน?"   
  
คุณป๊าทำหน้างอ  
  
"แถมไปกับป๊า ยิ่งเด่นเข้าไปอีก แค่เดินในย่านการค้าก็คงโดนแฟนๆรุมขอถ่ายรูปพร้อมแจกลายเซ็นแล้ว"  
  
ระดับความหน้างอเพิ่มขึ้นอีกเท่าตัว   
  
"แล้วหนูอยากทำอะไรล่ะลูก?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Tbc.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คุณพี่ชายจะเอะใจมั้ยน๊า ว่าทำแบบนี้มันเข้าทางโรแซม 🙊🙊
> 
> ส่วนลูกจ๋าที่โดนคุณป๊าหิ้วไปไกลถึงแอลเอ...รอคนไปหาที่สระน้ำนะคะลูก แม่เลือกไว้ให้อย่างสวยเลยค่ะ~


	67. Chapter 65 : This is Sympathy

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ไม่ได้หลงลูกเสียจนมองไม่ออก ว่าคำขอให้เป็นแบบวาดรูป เป็นกลลวงให้เขายอมนั่งนิ่งอยู่ครึ่งค่อนวัน รับแสงแดดอ่อนจางที่ส่องลงมาในห้องนั่งเล่นแสนหรูหรา ไร้ความรู้สึกว่าเป็นบ้าน

แต่เขาก็ยินดีก้าวเข้าไปในกับดักนั้น เพราะรอยยิ้มสดใสราวกับดวงตะวันกลางผืนดินของโทบี้

"ป๊ารู้มั้ยครับว่าทำไมผมถึงตกหลุมรักพี่เจมี่?"

คำที่ไม่อยากได้ยินให้แสลงใจ ดังมาเข้าหูคนเป็นพ่อจนได้ หากว่าคนพูดไม่ใช่เมียรักหรือลูกชาย ป่านนี้เขาได้แล่นไปเพ่นกบาลจนหาทางกลับบ้านไม่ถูกแน่นอน

But, this is my ลูกจ๋า  
สิ่งที่คุณป๊าทำ จึงมีเพียงการขมวดคิ้วทำหน้ายุ่ง

"ป๊าไม่อยากรู้ได้มั้ยล่ะ?"

โทบี้ยิ้มอ่อน ชะงักมือจากการผสมสีน้ำ "ป๊าก็..."

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ถอนหายใจ "ก็คงไม่ใช่เพราะหน้าตา เพราะป๊าออกจะหล่อกว่าเด็กเวรนั่นตั้งเยอะ"

คนฟังไม่ขัดคำ เพราะจากที่เห็นรูปสมัยหนุ่มของคุณป๊า จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็หน้าตาดีเหนือกว่าแฟนหนุ่มของเขามากอยู่ แม้ในส่วนตัวแล้ว โทบี้จะรู้สึกว่าหล่อกันคนละแบบก็ตามที

"เพราะพี่เขาเหมือนป๊า..."

ยังไม่ทันที่คนเป็นพ่อจะได้แย้ง โทบี้ก็รีบพูดสวนขึ้นมาเหมือนกลัวจะโดนเหตุผลร้อยแปดของคุณป๊าตบทฤษฎีที่ว่านี้ทิ้งไป

"...ป๊าไม่เคยได้ยินเหรอครับที่ว่าคนเรามักจะตกหลุมรักคนที่เหมือนพ่อหรือแม่ตัวเอง?"

คนฟังฮึดฮัดขัดใจ

ลองถ้าลูกจ๋าพูดแบบนี้ แล้วเราสวนไปว่าคนแบบไอ้บ้าบาวเวอร์นั่นไม่คู่ควรจะได้เทวดาน้อยเดินดินไปนอนกอด ก็เท่ากับว่าด่าตัวเอง

แล้วความคิดหนึ่งก็แว่บเข้าหัว

"ไหนๆหนูก็มีป๊าอยู่ทั้งคนแล้ว จะมีคนแบบป๊าอีกคนในชีวิตไปทำไมล่ะลูก?"

โทบี้ถอนหายใจ "ป๊าครับ พ่อก็ส่วนพ่อ แฟนก็ส่วนแฟน ป๊าไม่ดีใจเหรอครับที่มีคนที่คล้ายป๊าคอยดูแลผมอีกคน?"

"ลูกป๊าทั้งคน ทำไมต้องให้คนอื่นมาดูแลแทน!?"

"ไม่ใช่ดูแลแทนสิครับ มาช่วยดูแล ป๊าจะได้ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงผมไง"

คุณป๊าถึงกับแยกเขี้ยวคำรามในลำคอ

"ขืนให้มันดูแลสิ ป๊ายิ่งเป็นห่วง!"

"พี่เจมี่ไม่ดีตรงไหนล่ะครับป๊า? เค้าออกจะดูแลผมดี ให้เกียรติผมด้วย"

"แต่มันทำลูกป๊าร้องไห้!" คุณป๊าจงใจเน้นย้ำ แต่โทบี้ไม่ใช่เด็กที่จะมาหลงเหลือความรู้สึกผิดใจใดๆ กับเรื่องที่คุยกันเคลียร์ไปแล้ว

"นั่นน่ะเพราะผมคิดมากไปเอง พี่เจมี่เค้าก็บอกแล้วว่ามีแค่ผม"

"มีคนนี้ เดี๋ยวก็ต้องมีคนต่อๆไป" จอห์นนี่หัวเราะเสียงขึ้นจมูก "เรื่องอะไรป๊าจะต้องยอมให้มันมาทำร้ายจิตใจหนู เลิกกับมันไปเลย! หนูน่ะมีแค่ป๊าก็พอแล้ว!"

ดูท่าว่าอย่างไรก็คุยไม่รู้เรื่องเสียแล้ว...

ใจจริงโทบี้ก็ไม่อยากจะงัดไม้นี้มาใช้ แต่เห็นทีจะถึงคราวจำเป็นจริงๆ ข้อความที่ม๊าจู๊ดบรีฟให้ก่อนบินมาแอลเอจึงถูกถ่ายทอดออกมาครบทุกคำ

"ผมเข้าใจว่าป๊ารักป๊าห่วงผมมาก แต่ผมก็อยากให้ป๊านึกถึงตอนที่ถูกทางบ้านม๊ากีดกันไม่ให้คบกัน "

ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเผยนัยสลดเซื่องซึม จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ถึงกับจุกจนหายใจไม่ทั่วท้องดี น้ำเสียงสั่นน้อยๆของโทบี้ช่างเสียดแทงใจ

"ไม่ว่าจะเป็นฝ่ายไหน ก็เป็นคนที่เรารักทั้งนั้น การถูกคนที่เรารักบังคับให้ต้องเลือกข้างน่ะ มันเจ็บปวดมากเลยนะครับป๊า..."

ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่กลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างยากลำบาก ถูกบังคับให้นึกย้อนไปถึงวันคืนที่คู่ชีวิตของเขาวิงวอนร้องขอความเห็นใจจากตระกูลดัมเบิลดอร์ ขอให้ยอมรับความรักของพวกเขา

คนที่อยู่ตรงกลางลำบากแค่ไหน เสียใจเพียงไร ทำไมเขาที่อยู่ข้างกายมาตลอดจะไม่เข้าใจ?

เวลานี้...สิ่งเดียวกันนี้กำลังเกิดขึ้นกับโทบี้

หากปล่อยไว้ต่อไป ก็เท่ากับว่าเขาได้ทำร้ายคนสองคนที่สำคัญที่สุดในโลกของตัวเอง เป็นประวัติศาสตร์ซ้ำรอย

แต่จะให้ทำใจรับไอ้เด็กบ้านั่นน่ะเหรอ...?  
ยิ่งคิดยิ่งอยากฆ่าคน!

"ต้องทำยังไง ป๊าถึงจะยอมเปิดโอกาสให้พี่เจมี่พิสูจน์ตัวเองล่ะครับ?"

คุณป๊าที่อ่อนลงกว่าก่อนหน้านี้ ครุ่นคิดอย่างเป็นจริงเป็นจังว่าถ้าตัวเขาเองจะทำใจกับการมีว่าที่ลูกเขยเป็นไอ้หนุ่มที่แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นร่างโคลนของตัวเอง จะต้องมีเงื่อนไขอะไรบ้าง

แต่เงื่อนไขพวกนี้จะต้องเป็นการเจรจาตัวต่อตัว เขาจะไม่ยอมให้โทบี้มีปากมีเสียงในเรื่องนี้ นี่คือสิทธิความเป็นพ่อ

"ไว้ป๊าจะบอกกับเจ้าตัวเอง หนูไม่ต้องทำอะไรทั้งนั้น"

คนเป็นลูกหรี่สายตามองอย่างแง่งอน

"ผมจะไปทำอะไรได้ล่ะ? แม้แต่ติดต่อยังไม่ได้เลย นี่ถ้าป๊าไม่ทำมือถือผมพังล่ะก็..."

เมื่อคืนนี้ พอลงแอฟและล็อกอินเข้าระบบได้แล้ว โทบี้ก็พยายามโทรหาเจมี่ แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้รับสาย คงเป็นเรื่องของไทม์โซนที่ช้ากว่าลอนดอนถึงแปดชั่วโมง

เขาก็เลยได้แต่ส่งข้อความบอกไปทางแชทว่าตอนนี้อยู่แอลเอกับป๊า และขอโทษที่ปีนี้คงอดไปฉลองวันเกิดด้วย

"หนูก็ใช้เครื่องนั้นมาหลายปีแล้ว เปลี่ยนเครื่องใหม่เร็วหน่อยจะเป็นไรไป?"

ช่างเป็นการเถียงข้างๆคูๆ แต่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้อยู่ดี...

แล้วในตอนที่จะตั้งใจวาดรูปป๊าให้เสร็จ ตามข้ออ้างที่ใช้ล่อให้นั่งคุยกันนิ่งๆ มือถือเครื่องใหม่ก็เด้งข้อความแชทจากเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ขึ้นมา

[ มะรืนนี้จะบินไปหานะจ้ะบิบี๋ ♡♡♡ ]

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เป็นตอนสนทนากันของพ่อลูกที่แอบแต่งยากนิดนึงค่ะ (ยากเพราะมันมีความดราม่านี่แหละ Orz) คุณป๊าจะยื่นเงื่อนไขอะไรกับการยอมรับการคบหาเป็นแฟนกันของลูกจ๋ากับเจมี่ ติดตามชมกันค่ะ ✌️


	68. Chapter 66 : This is Flying heart

สายตานับสิบคู่ของผู้โดยสารและเจ้าหน้าที่ในสนามบิน จดๆจ้องๆมองมายังชายหนุ่มในชุดเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตยีนส์ หุ่นน่าไปขึ้นบิลบอร์ดเป็นนายแบบกางเกงยีนส์คาลวิน ไคล์น

หนุ่มผมทองที่สวมแว่นกันแดดสู้แดดจ้าของแอลเอ ไม่ได้สนใจว่าตัวเองจะเป็นจุดรวมสายตาของใครๆ เพราะกำลังไถหน้าจอมือถือ เช็คฟีดส์ข่าวบันเทิงออนไลน์ที่ดันข่าวฉาว(?)ของเขาลงไปจนอยู่ปลายๆหน้าที่สาม

ออกจะเป็นยุทธวิธีที่เปลืองตัวน้องชายสุดที่รักเกินไปเสียหน่อย แต่มันได้ผลดีเยี่ยม ทั้งดึงความสนใจสื่อมวลชนให้ซาๆลงจากเรื่องของเขา และยั่วโมโหผู้เฒ่าผู้แก่ในตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ได้ด้วย

แถมตัวเขาเองก็ถามความสมัครใจของคนทั้งคู่แล้วว่าโอเคหรือเปล่า

...ก็ไม่เห็นสองคนนั้นจะบ่นอะไร ตอนขอให้แกล้งเปิดตัวเป็นแฟนกันแบบสายฟ้าแล่บ...

แถมดูจะเนียนมากพอตัว แฟนๆถึงได้ขุดเงื่อนงำที่ 'โรแซมคัพเพิ้ล' แอบหย่อนให้จิ้นกันยาวเป็นหางว่าว บางอันนี่เล่นเอาเจมี่ชักสงสัยขึ้นมาจริงๆเลยว่าโรแลนด์มันแอบคบกับน้องเขา

เจมี่นึกขอบคุณแต้มบุญที่ทำให้เขาเกิดมามีน้องชายและเพื่อนสนิทที่ยอมเสียสละตัวเองเพื่อช่วยเหลือเขาในยามลำบาก

เพราะปาปารัสซี่แห่กันไปตามถ่ายตามสัมภาษณ์คู่โรแซม เขาถึงแอบชิ่งหนีขึ้นเครื่องบิน มุ่งหน้าสู่แอลเอได้อย่างสะดวกโยธิน

พอติดต่อโทบี้ได้สำเร็จ เรื่องจะตามไปถึงโรงแรมที่พักก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากอะไร

แต่ถ้าโผล่ไปแบบไม่มีอะไรไปให้ ก็ดูจะขัดนิสัยโรแมนติกกายของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

หลังจากแวะเข้าไปคุยเรื่องทัวร์คอนที่อเมริกากับสตาฟของค่ายเพลงที่เป็นพันธมิตรกับค่ายหลักของวงเขาที่อังกฤษ เจมี่ก็ขอให้คนขับรถพาไปวนหาร้านดอกไม้

เขากลับออกมาพร้อมกุหลาบขาวแซมชมพูอ่อนช่อใหญ่จนต้องใช้สองมือโอบไว้

"แหม จะเอาไปให้สาวที่ไหนครับมิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์?"

คนขับรถเอ่ยถามเป็นเชิงหยอก เจมี่มองช่อดอกไม้ที่ให้อิมเมจบริสุทธิ์และอ่อนหวาน เหมือนกับคนที่จะเป็นเจ้าของมัน แล้วก็กดยิ้มกว้างด้วยหัวใจพองโต

_'อยากเจอเร็วๆจัง'_

คนที่นักร้องหนุ่มกำลังคิดถึงเองก็เพิ่งจะวางพู่กันลง ชื่นชมผลงานภาพวาดที่สู้อุตส่าห์รีบเร่ง ใช้เวลากว่าสองวันเต็ม จนได้ออกมาในระดับที่เจ้าตัวพอใจ

รอยยิ้มหวานสวยแผ่ขึ้นไปถึงดวงตาสีฟ้าครามงามจับหัวใจ

"ทีนี้ของขวัญวันเกิดก็เสร็จไปอีกชิ้นแล้วล่ะนะ เนอะฟอว์ค"

เจ้าหมาน้อยเห่ารับคุณเจ้านาย แม้โทบี้จะรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่ามันไม่เข้าใจหรอก แต่การมีเพื่อนอยู่ด้วยกันก็ทำให้ใจชื่นไม่น้อย

ภายในห้องชุดเพรสซิเดนเชียล สวีทแสนหรูหรา มีเพียงเขาและเจ้าฟอว์ค เพราะตั้งแต่สมาชิกและสตาฟวงฮอลลีวู้ด แวมไพร์มาถึง ก็ลากป๊าไปซ้อมดนตรีเตรียมออนทัวร์ในแอลเอ

ทิ้งโทบี้ไว้เป็นนกน้อยในกรงทองกลางโรงแรมซึ่งสิ่งอำนวยความสะดวกครบครัน แต่เหงาเป็นบ้า

เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้ามองหน้าปัดนาฬิกาดิจิตอล พลางนึกทวนการสนทนากับแฟนหนุ่มในตอนเช้าของฝั่งแอลเอ

พี่เจมี่บอกว่าต้องแวะเข้าไปคุยงานก่อน บ่ายๆเย็นๆถึงจะได้เข้ามาหา พอกะเวลาไม่ได้ว่าจะมาตอนไหนกันแน่ ก็พาลไม่กล้าไปทำอะไรกันพอดี

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาประมาณบ่ายสาม คนที่สายตาจดจ่ออยู่กับกระดานวาดรูปและกลิ่นสี นึกอยากออกไปว่ายน้ำผ่อนคลายซักชั่วโมงสองชั่วโมงจนทนไม่ไหว

สุดท้ายความไม่ชอบอยู่เฉยก็เป็นฝ่ายชนะ

แต่ก่อนจะไปเปลี่ยนชุดว่ายน้ำ เด็กดีมีมารยาทก็ยังไม่ลืมที่จะส่งข้อความบอกอีกฝ่าย ว่าหลังจากว่ายน้ำเสร็จแล้วจะไปหา ให้พิมพ์เลขห้องทิ้งไว้ได้เลย

แล้วคุณคิดว่าเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์จะยอมพลาดโอกาสเห็นแฟนจ๋าในชุดว่ายน้ำเหรอ...?

**ไม่•มี•วัน!**

เขาแทบจะบีบคอคนขับรถให้รีบเหยียบคันเร่ง ใส่ความเร็วเท่าที่จะไม่ทำให้ตำรวจเรียกไปเสียค่าปรับ ใจบินไปอยู่ริมขอบสระน้ำในโรงแรมแล้วด้วยซ้ำ

พอไปถึงโรงแรมที่หมาย ชายหนุ่มจึงรีบเร่งขอคีย์การ์ดเข้าห้อง แล้วให้พนักงานเอากระเป๋ากับช่อดอกกุหลาบอันโตขึ้นไปเก็บ ส่วนตัวเองตรงดิ่งไปยังสระว่ายน้ำอันเลื่องชื่อที่ชั้นบนสุด

สายตาใต้แว่นกันแดดสีชากวาดหาตัวโทบี้ในบริเวณกว้าง เวลาบ่ายวันธรรมดาเช่นนี้ไม่มีแขกคนอื่นมาใช้บริการสระว่ายน้ำ แต่เขาก็ยังพยายามเพ่งจ้อง จนไปสะดุดเข้ากับหัวกลมๆสีแดงตรงกลางสระน้ำ

รูปร่างแบบบาง ผิวขาวราวกับจะส่องแสง ช่วงไหล่โค้งมนและแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าที่โผล่พ้นผืนน้ำสีฟ้าเข้มมาเพียงครึ่งตัว แม้อาจจะเป็นครั้งแรกที่ได้เห็น แต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์เชื่อโดยสัญชาตญาณแว่บแรก ว่านั่นคือแฟนของเขา

เขาย้ายคีย์การ์ดในกระเป๋ากางเกง ลงไปในไว้ในกระเป๋าเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตยีนส์ ก่อนจะถอดมันออกพาดกับเก้าอี้ซักตัวแถวนั้น เหลือเพียงเสื้อยืดคอกลมสีขาวและยีนส์สีซีด

เมื่อเตะรองเท้าผ้าใบ และถอดแว่นกันแดดที่ใส่มาตั้งแต่ลงจากสนามบิน เจมี่ก็ยืดเส้นยืดสาย ตาคมจับจ้องมองร่างเด็กหนุ่มที่ไม่ได้รู้ตัวว่ามีคนมาร่วมใช้สระด้วย

จนกระทั่งมีเสียงวัตถุบางอย่างตกกระทบผืนน้ำ จนส่งระลอกคลื่นแผ่ไปทั่วทั้งสระ...

โทบี้หันหลังมองหา ดวงตาสีฟ้าเฉดเข้มกว่าพื้นสระน้ำเบิกกว้าง เพราะคนมาใหม่กำลังว่ายตรงมาทางเขา

แถมดิ่งมาด้วยสปีดราวกับเป็นฉลามนักล่า!

เด็กหนุ่มอุตส่าห์พาตัวเองเบี่ยงออกนอกวิถีการว่ายของผู้มาใหม่ แต่คนคนนั้นก็ยังจะตามมาจนใจคอไม่ดี โทบี้ตัดสินใจว่ายหนี ตรงดิ่งไปที่เตียงที่ตั้งไว้กลางผืนน้ำ หยัดตัวขึ้นกับขอบแท่น

จังหวะที่โทบี้กำลังจะปีนขึ้นไปเหนือน้ำ มือใหญ่ก็คว้าที่ข้อเท้า ดึงเขากลับลงน้ำไปตามเดิม

ผืนน้ำสีฟ้าโอบล้อมรอบกาย เมื่อปรับสายตาเข้ากับการมองในน้ำได้แล้ว ใบหน้ายิ้มระรื่นของคนที่คิดถึงอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน ก็ลอยเด่นอยู่เบื้องหน้า

.  
.  
.  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ช่วงท้ายๆตอนนี่แต่งไปแต่งมา เหมือนจะออกไปทางนิยายแนวไล่ล่ามากกว่าเลิฟคอเมดี้เสียอีกค่ะ...
> 
> ตอนหน้า *ค่อกแค่ก* อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้ริมขอบสระว่ายน้ำนะคะ~


	69. Chapter 67 : This is Yearning

อารามตกใจและพรั่นพรึง ทำให้โทบี้เผลออ้าปากกระทันหัน คลอรีนในน้ำไหลเข้าสู่ร่างกายจนแสบจมูก ฟองอากาศพร่างพรูลอยสูงสู่เหนือน้ำ ส่วนตัวเขากลับค่อยๆจมดิ่งลงไป

เจมี่ที่เห็นท่าทางผิดปกตินั้น รีบเข้าไปช้อนตัวโทบี้ขึ้นจากผิวน้ำด้วยใจระทึก เขาไม่ทันได้คิดว่าการแกล้งเล็กๆน้อยๆครั้งนี้จะทำให้น้องตกใจ

หลังจากส่งโทบี้ขึ้นไปบนขอบสระได้แล้ว เจมี่ก็ยกตัวเองตามขึ้นมา อุ้มคนที่สำลักน้ำจนหน้าแดงจมูกแดงไปหมด ไปวางบนเก้าอี้บนยกพื้นกลางสระน้ำ

“โทบ...เป็นอะไรมากมั้ย?”

ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มพยายามลูบน้ำออกจากใบหน้าแฟนหนุ่ม รอจนลมหายใจของโทบี้เริ่มกลับเป็นปกติ ถึงได้ถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ เขารับมือที่ทุบหัวไหล่เขาเต็มแรงด้วยความเต็มใจยิ่ง

ยิ่งซัดแรงเท่าไหร่ก็เท่ากับว่าอีกฝ่ายมีกำลังวังชากลับมามากเท่านั้น

“เล่นอะไรเนี่ย พี่เจมี่! บ้า!”

“โทษที พี่ไม่คิดว่ามันจะเป็นแบบนี้…”

เขาโน้มตัวพรมจูบทั่วหน้าผากและข้างขมับของแฟนเด็ก ทั้งเพื่อปลอบโทบี้และตัวเองด้วย ยิ่งโทบี้ไอจนไหล่สั่น เขายิ่งปวดใจ

ตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มถลึงจ้องใส่เขา พอสบเข้ากับดวงตาสีฟ้าใสที่ดูสำนึกผิดจากใจจริง ความกรุ่นโกรธในใจโทบี้ก็ชักจะแผ่วจางลง สุดท้ายเลยเหลือแต่ถอนหายใจเฮือกหนึ่ง

  
“คราวหลังอย่าเล่นแบบนี้อีกนะ”

  
“ไม่มีอีกแล้วครับ พี่สัญญา” ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มให้คำมั่นอย่างจริงจัง คนที่ตกใจยิ่งกว่าโทบี้เองคือเขาต่างหาก คิดไม่ถึงว่าการเล่นแผลงๆของเขาจะทำให้โทบี้ต้องเป็นแบบนี้

  
เขาแนบหน้าผากชิดกับโทบี้ ยินดีที่น้องยอมให้จูบให้หอม มือเรียวประคองใบหน้าที่แสนคิดถึงและเป็นหนึ่งเดียวที่ทำให้เขายอมนั่งเครื่องบินเป็นสิบๆชั่วโมงมาหา ต่อให้ทำเอาปวดขา แต่เป็นความทรมานอันคุ้มค่านัก

  
โทบี้ตัวเป็นๆ ยังไงก็ดีกว่าที่เห็นผ่านหน้าจอ

  
“คิดถึงพี่เหมือนกันหรือเปล่า?”

  
โทบี้เลือกที่จะส่งยิ้มหวานสวยแทนคำตอบ ดวงตากลมสวยเปล่งประกายสะท้อนสู้น้ำในสระเบื้องล่าง คนที่เริ่มใจกล้ามากขึ้น แนบจูบแผ่วเบาตรงโหนกแก้มเจมี่ ก่อนจะกระซิบติดใบหู

  
“คิดถึง…”

  
เดิมทีการที่โทบี้เป็นฝ่ายจูบก่อน ก็มากพอจะทำให้ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มตะโกนโห่ร้องฉลองชัยในใจได้แล้ว ยิ่งได้ยินเสียงหวานเอ่ยคำน่าฟังที่ข้างหู เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ก็แทบจะละลายอยู่ตรงนี้เลย

  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเป็นงงกับการที่ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มพาดคางลงบนหัวไหล่เขาแล้วร้องครวญยาวๆ

  
ถึงโทบี้จะชอบที่ได้กอดกันแบบนี้ แต่เขาก็ไม่อยากให้พี่เจมี่ใส่เสื้อเปียกๆติดตัวนาน เป็นนักร้องนำทั้งที ถ้าจู่ๆเกิดจับไข้เป็นหวัดไป คงกระทบหลายฝ่าย

  
“พี่เจมี่? เอ่อ...ถอดออกก่อนมั้ยครับ?”

  
คนหวังดีพยายามจะช่วยถอดเสื้อยืดที่เปียกแนบตัวออกให้ ไหนเลยจะรู้ว่าโดนเจมี่คิดไปอีกทางหนึ่ง หนุ่มผมทองคำรามฮึ่ม

  
“อา...บิบี๋...ทำแบบนี้ต้องรับผิดชอบกันด้วยนะ!”

  
“หา!? ผมทำอะ---”

  
ยังไม่ทันได้พูดครบประโยคดี ริมฝีปากอิ่มของคุณนักร้องหนุ่มก็ประกบลงมาปิดเสียก่อน โทบี้เบิกตาที่โตอยู่แล้วจนโตขึ้นอีก ปฏิกิริยารีเฟล็กซ์กำลังจะทำให้เขาเงื้อหมัด แต่หัวใจรีบสั่งให้หยุดไว้

  
จริงอยู่ว่าไม่ใช่จูบแรกของพวกเรา

แต่มันก็ทำให้หัวใจเต้นแรงแทบหลุดจากอกได้ทุกที

  
หยดน้ำจากตัวเจมี่ พรมลงมาบนตัวเด็กหนุ่มใต้ร่างที่แหงนหน้ารับจูบอย่างเต็มใจยิ่ง โทบี้เป็นเด็กเรียนรู้ไว ประสบการณ์ที่ผ่านมาทำให้รู้ว่าควรจะตอบรับจูบจากคุณแฟนยังไง

  
ลิ้นเล็กตวัดรัดกับเจมี่ภายในโพรงปาก เมื่อถูกกวาดไล้ กระทุ้งบนเพดานอุ่น คนอ่อนวัยกว่าก็หลุดเสียงครางครวญ เจมี่ท้าวแขนข้างหนึ่งบนเก้าอี้ปรับเอนนอนกลางสระน้ำ อีกมือกำที่พนักแน่น

  
ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนปัดไล้บนผิวแก้มของกันและกัน

ต่างกลืนกินกันอย่างหิวกระหาย

  
ร่างกายที่เปียกน้ำเริ่มร้อนผ่าว แต่ไม่ใช่เพราะแสงตะวันยามบ่ายของแอลเอ ใบหน้าเอียงองศาหามุมที่จะแนบชิดกันได้ถนัดถนี่ เสียงดูดปากหยาบโลนควรจะทำให้โทบี้เขินอาย แต่ความสนใจของเขาถูกจูบลึกล้ำดื่มด่ำจนชวนให้มึนเมา ดึงสติรับรู้ไปจนสิ้น

  
เจมี่ผละจากกลีบปากที่เผยอน้อยๆ เขาไล้มันเบาๆด้วยนิ้วโป้ง เชยคางมนให้จ้องสบตากันอีกครั้ง นัยน์ตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความคิดคะนึงและหลงใหลหมดหัวใจ ไม่เหลือพื้นที่ให้ต้องกังขาแม้แต่น้อย

  
“โทบี้...รักนะ”

  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเองก็บอกรักเจมี่ทางสายตาและคำพูดเช่นกัน เขายันตัวขึ้นมาสอดแขนกอดรอบลำคอแฟนหนุ่ม ซุกซบกับหัวไหล่ลาดกว้างเหมือนลูกแมวขี้อ้อน

  
ถ้อยคำที่ไม่ทันได้บอก เพราะคุณป๊าดันเสิร์ฟชาให้มือถือเค้าเสียก่อน เวลานี้ในที่สุดก็ได้พูดออกไปแล้ว

  
“ผมก็รักพี่เหมือนกัน”

  
เจมี่เปลี่ยนมานั่งตระกองกอด มือเพรียวสวยและแข็งแรงสมเป็นนักดนตรี สัมผัสผิวท่อนบนอันนุ่มเนียนเปลือยเปล่า ช่วงเอวคอดบาง สะโพกเล็กใต้กางเกงว่ายน้ำขากว้าง ราวกับจะสลักมันลงไปในจิตใต้สำนึก

“ขอโทษนะครับที่เอาแต่ใจ...ถ้าผมยอมฟังพี่แต่แรก เราก็ไม่ต้องห่างกันนานขนาดนี้”

  
เสียงหงอยๆของโทบี้ทำให้เขาเปลี่ยนมาลูบหัวลูบหลังปลอบขวัญ

  
“พี่ก็ผิดที่ทำอะไรไม่คิด” เจมี่ถอนหายใจเฮือก กระชับอ้อมแขนราวกับกลัวว่าโทบี้จะหายไปต่อหน้าต่อตา

  
“ไม่เอาอีกแล้ว พี่ไม่ชอบเลยที่เราต้องมาผิดใจกันแบบนี้ สัญญากับพี่นะว่ามีอะไรต้องพูด ไม่ต้องกลัวว่าพี่จะโกรธ เอาแต่ใจมาเถอะ แฟนพี่ทั้งคน ทำไมพี่จะตามใจไม่ได้ล่ะ หืม?”

  
เจมี่ผละมาบีบจมูกแดงๆของน้อง เล่นเอาโทบี้เขวี้ยงค้อนใส่ทางสายตา แต่ก็ยังยกยิ้มตอบกลับไป

  
“พี่ก็จะพูดกับโทบตรงๆทุกเรื่องเหมือนกัน ดีมั้ย?”

  
โทบี้กุมมือคนอาวุโสกว่าอย่างเขินๆ ยิ่งดวงตาคู่คมสีฟ้าใส จ้องในระยะที่ห่างเพียงลมหายใจกั้น อำนาจโน้มน้าวใจยิ่งพุ่งสูงจนเขาแทบจะลืมไปแล้วว่ามีคำตอบอะไรในหัว จนกระทั่งถูกอีกคนงับปลายจมูกเบาๆ

  
“ว่ายังไง? ทำไมไม่ตอบพี่ หืม?”

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มแสนซน ช้อนขึ้นมองเขาพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่ทำเอาเจมี่เหมือนจะเห็นดอกไม้เบ่งบานเป็นฉากหลังได้เลยจริงๆ

  
“ตกลงครับ เราจะคุยกันทุกเรื่อง”

  
โทบี้สอดนิ้วมือทั้งห้าเข้าประสานกับเขา ขนาดมือของพวกเขาสองคนยังต่างกันไม่มาก แต่คนหนึ่งดูแข็งแกร่ง อีกคนดูน่าถนอม เป็นความต่างที่พอได้แนบชิดกัน กลับดูเข้ากันได้ดี

  
เหมือนกับพวกเราสองคน…

  
“ผมเองก็อยากรู้เรื่องของพี่ให้มากกว่านี้ อย่างเช่นเรื่องครอบครั--- เช้ย!”

  
โทบี้พูดไปได้แค่ครึ่งทาง ก็ผลักไหล่เจมี่ออก แล้วหันหน้าไปจามเบาๆ ดูท่าว่าการขึ้นจากน้ำโดยที่ตัวเปียกๆจะเริ่มทำให้คนที่เล่นน้ำมานานพอสมควร ชักจะหนาวขึ้นมาแล้ว

  
ตะกั่วหนักๆที่มองไม่เห็น ถ่วงอยู่ในใจของเจมี่

  
เขายิ่งกว่ายินดีที่จะแนะนำโทบี้ให้รู้จักกับครอบครัว ไม่ว่าจะเป็นคนบ้านบาวเวอร์ หรือพี่ๆน้องๆในวง

  
แต่สายเลือดอีกครึ่งหนึ่ง ทั้งยังเป็นส่วนที่อาจมีส่วนร่วมกับความวุ่นวายในครั้งนี้ เป็นสิ่งที่เขาไม่อยากให้โทบี้ไปข้องเกี่ยวด้วยเลย

  
ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มตัดสินใจที่จะวางความกังวลใจนี้ลงไปก่อนชั่วคราว แล้วสั่งเสียงแข็งให้แฟนเด็กขึ้นไปอาบน้ำให้ตัวอุ่นได้แล้ว เขาเองก็จะกลับห้องไปอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าแห้งๆเช่นกัน

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เปิดมาอย่างใจหายใจคว่ำ แต่ก็จบตอนแบบหวานๆค่ะ 🙊
> 
> ตอนแรกอยากให้ป๊าโผล่มาเห็นเหมือนกัน แต่ไม่เป็นไรค่ะ เจมี่มานาน ยังมีอีกหลายฉากให้ป๊าเห็นคาตา 5555


	70. Chapter 68 : This is Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> มีสปอยสถานที่เสียจิ้นของน้องโทบ *ค่อกแค่ก*

พอได้เจอกันอีกครั้ง หลังจากแยกย้ายกันไปจัดการตัวเอง สิ่งแรกที่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์เห็นในตอนที่เปิดประตูห้องพัก ไม่ใช่ใบหน้ายิ้มแป้นของแฟนหนุ่ม แต่เป็นกุหลาบช่อใหญ่ที่ต้องหอบไว้ด้วยแขนทั้งสองข้าง

  
กุหลาบขาวแซมชมพูอ่อนยังดูสดใหม่ แปลว่าคงซื้อมาไม่นาน ถึงแม้โทบี้จะรู้สึกว่ามันไม่จำเป็น แต่ก็ยังใจพองโตที่ได้รับอะไรแบบนี้

  
เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ช่างทำตัวสมกับเป็นคนโรแมนติคขั้นเกินเยียวยา

  
“ขอบคุณครับ ผมชอบมากเลย”

  
คนรับมาเองก็เลือกที่จะเรียนรู้การทำตัวโรแมนติคตอบกลับความรักของอีกฝ่ายบ้าง โทบี้หอบดอกไม้ช่อโตไปวางบนเคาท์เตอร์ แล้วหาแจกันเปล่าๆมาจัดแต่ง

  
เขาเอาดอกไม้ปลอมของทางโรงแรมออกไป แล้วเริ่มคลายช่อ จัดกุหลาบริดหนามเหล่านั้นลงบนภาชนะใหม่ ท่าทางคล่องแคล่วจนเจมี่มองอย่างทึ่งๆ เขาถึงกับยอมอุ้มเจ้าฟอว์คที่ดี๊ด๊ายินดีส่ายหางดุ๊กดิ๊กกับการได้เจอเขา ขึ้นมาตะกายบนตักเลยทีเดียว

  
“บิบี๋ครับ…”

  
โทบี้ทำเสียงฮืมขานรับ ถือดอกกุหลาบตรงก้านแล้วส่องหาว่ามีกลีบไหนต้องดึงออก แม้ไม่ได้ละสายตามามอง เจมี่ก็รับรู้ว่าน้องฟังอยู่

  
“ชอบต้นไม้ดอกไม้มากจริงๆเลยนะเราน่ะ”

  
คราวนี้โทบี้ยิ้มกว้าง เผยสีหน้าของคนที่มีความสุขและภูมิใจกับสิ่งที่เป็นหนึ่งในเทรดของตัวเอง

  
“ก็ผมโตมากับที่ที่มีแต่ธรรมชาติดีๆ อากาศบริสุทธิ์ เห็นแต่ต้นไม้ดอกไม้ ตื่นมาทุกเช้าก็มีเสียงนกร้อง พวกพี่ๆคนสวนที่บ้านก็ใจดี สอนอะไรตั้งหลายอย่าง สนุกมากๆเลยล่ะครับ”

  
เจมี่มีสกิลการทำสวนเป็นศูนย์ และไม่คิดว่าจะมีคนที่ใช้ชีวิตราวกับเจ้าหญิงดิสนีย์จริงๆ แต่เขาชอบอากาศดีๆ และถ้าโทบี้มีความสุขกับสิ่งเหล่านี้ เขาก็พร้อมที่จะพาไปหา

  
“งั้นสนใจไปเที่ยวอุทยานแห่งชาติกันมั้ย?”

  
เป็นอย่างที่คิดไว้เป๊ะ

  
ตาสีฟ้าครามของโทบี้เป็นประกายขึ้นมาทันทีทันใด เรียกได้ว่าสดใสกว่าตอนเห็นช่อดอกกุหลาบเสียอีก

  
“พี่เจมี่พาไปได้เหรอครับ?”

  
“ก็ถ้านายยังไม่ติดอะไรน่ะนะ พี่มาแอลเอหลายวันอยู่ จะได้หาวันว่างๆพานายไปเที่ยว”

  
เจมี่ทำพูดไปงั้น งานที่ได้รับมอบหมายมา(แบบไปขู่กรรโชกขอมาด้วย) ไม่ได้มากมายอะไร แค่โผล่หัวไปที่ค่ายเพลงที่เป็นพันธมิตรกันซักไม่กี่ชั่วโมงต่อวัน แจ้งความคืบหน้าให้ทางอังกฤษรับทราบนิดหน่อยก็ว่างแล้ว

  
พอเห็นโทบี้ยังยิ้มไม่หุบ ในใจเขาก็เริ่มวางแพลนเลยว่าเดี๋ยวต้องโทรหาใครให้เป็นธุระจัดหารถและที่ทางให้

  
“อา...แต่พวกปาปารัสซี่…”

  
พอเห็นเจ้าลูกแมวหางลู่หูตก เจมี่ก็รีบพูดอัพเดทสถานการณ์ให้ฟัง ว่าเขาใช้แผนอะไรล่อหมาไนอย่างปาปารัสซี่ออกห่างจากเรื่องของพวกเรา

  
“แต่ทำแบบนี้มันไม่ดีกับพี่แซมกับพี่โรแลนด์เลยนะครับ”

  
แฟนเด็กของเขาช่างเป็นคนจิตใจดีจนอยากจับมาหอมหัว...ไม่สิ หอมทั้งตัวไปเลย!

  
“ไม่เป็นไร สองคนนั้นเขาเต็มใจ”

  
ถึงอย่างนั้น โทบี้ก็ยังไม่สบายใจอยู่ดี จนเจมี่ต้องเข้าไปยืนซ้อนหลัง แล้วฉกหอมตรงขมับ

  
“อย่าคิดมากเลย พี่จะปกป้องบิบี๋เอง”

  
แน่นอนว่าโทบี้ไม่รู้ว่าเบื้องลึกเบื้องหลัง แฟนของเขาทำอย่างที่ปากว่ามาได้จริง ก็เลยได้แต่ยิ้มรับน้ำใจนี้ไว้ แค่มีใจนึกอยากปกป้องกัน โทบี้ก็ประทับใจมากพอแล้ว

  
“ผมเองก็ปกป้องพี่เจมี่ได้นะ”

  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าพิงหลังเข้ากับแผ่นอกอีกฝ่าย ผิวกายอุ่นๆแนบชิดกันช่างให้ความรู้สึกฟินจนแทบสำลัก ความสุขเล็กๆน้อยๆของพวกเขา บางทีก็เป็นเรื่องแค่นี้

  
“นายจะชกปาปารัสซี่ที่คอยตามเราเหรอ หืม?” เจมี่แซวจนพ่ออีรอสหนุ่มต้องเอียงหน้ามาทำแก้มพอง

  
“พี่ยังไม่เคยโดนผมอัดแบบจริงๆจังๆ ไม่รู้หรอกว่าผมน่ะหมัดหนักตีนหนักขนาดไหน”

  
เจมี่คิดว่าถ้าที่โดนเตะผ่าหมากไปวันนั้น ยังไม่เรียกว่าเอาจริง เขาก็เตรียมรอสวดภาวนาให้พวกที่จะโดนโทบี้อัดอย่างจริงจังในอนาคตเลย

  
“ไม่ต้องหรอกนะ ปล่อยให้พี่กระทืบเองเถอะ” เจมี่ช้อนหลังมือข้างหนึ่งของคนรักขึ้นมาหอมหนักๆ “พี่จะไม่ปล่อยให้มือสวยๆของบิบี๋ต้องมีแผลเด็ดขาดเลย”

  
เมื่อตอนที่รอยยิ้มซุกซนวาดผ่านใบหน้าของพ่อเทพบุตรอีรอส เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ก็ยิ่งปฏิญาณมาดหมายในใจ ว่าเขาจะรักษาความตั้งใจนี้ไว้ให้ได้

  
“ตรงนี้ก็เหมือนป๊าเลยนะครับ…”

  
รอยยิ้มของเจมี่กระตุกค้างราวกับแผ่นเสียงสะดุด ท่าทางกลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกแบบนั้นยิ่งชวนให้โทบี้หลุดหัวเราะเสียงดัง

  
“ขำอะไรเนี่ย?”

  
โทบี้ปาดน้ำตาออกจากเบ้า “พี่ทำหน้าเหมือนป๊าตอนผมบอกว่ารักพี่ เพราะพี่เหมือนป๊าเลยล่ะ”

  
ใจหนึ่งเจมี่ขนลุกขนพองกับการถูกเอาไปเปรียบเทียบกับว่าที่พ่อตามหาโหด แต่อีกใจก็ชอบที่ได้ฟังโทบี้บอกว่ารัก รวมๆแล้วอย่างหลังมีอิทธิพลต่อจิตใจเขามากกว่า เลยยังพอจะยิ้มได้อีกครั้ง

  
“ดูสิ ยิ่งไม่พอใจเวลาโดนบอกว่าเหมือนกัน ก็ยิ่งเหมือน”

  
“พี่ไม่ได้ไม่พอใจนะ เห็นมั้ย พี่ยิ้มอยู่นี่ไง”

  
“คิดว่าผมดูไม่ออกเหรอว่าแกล้งทำ?”

  
เจมี่แกล้งเล่นใหญ่ คำรามฮึ่มในลำคอ กระชับอ้อมกอดดึงตัวโทบี้เข้ามาใกล้จนตัวแนบแทบสนิท จมูกโด่งกดลงหอมหนักๆบนแก้มนวลดังฟอด

  
“แฟนพี่เก่ง รู้ทันไปซะหมด”

  
“ถ้าเป็นเรื่องของคนที่สนใจ ก็ต้องรู้อยู่แล้วล่ะครับ”

  
ให้ตายเถอะ โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ช่างเป็นผู้เชี่ยวชาญในการกระตุ้นเร้าให้ขาดสติจริงเชียว...เจมี่เปรยอย่างหมดหนทางในใจ

  
ก่อนที่เจมี่จะยื่นหน้าเข้ามาหากำไรกันอีก โทบี้ก็นึกเรื่องสำคัญขึ้นได้เรื่องหนึ่ง ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเบิกกว้างขึ้นกว่าปกติเล็กน้อย

  
“จริงด้วย เมื่อวานซืนผมคุยกับป๊าเรื่องพี่ ป๊าอยากคุยกับพี่ล่ะครับ”

  
ข้อมูลใหม่นี้เล่นเอาเป็นงงกันเลยทีเดียว ว่าที่พ่อตาขาโหดอย่างจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์น่ะเหรอ จะอยากคุยกับศัตรูตัวเอ้ที่พร้อมจะพรากแก้วตาดวงใจไปจากอ้อมอก

  
ฝนอุกกาบาตจะถล่มโลกอีกแล้วแน่ๆ!!!

  
“ไม่ต้องกังวลไปนะครับ ป๊าดูจะอ่อนลงบ้างแล้วล่ะ”

  
ถึงจะเป็นแฟนกัน โทบี้ก็ยังละที่จะเล่าชีวิตรักของป๊าม๊าซึ่งดราม่าราวกับละครพีเรียดสุดคลาสสิคให้เจมี่รับรู้ด้วย เพราะมันเป็นเรื่องของป๊าม๊า

  
“ผมกล่อมจนป๊ายอมคุยกับพี่ ไม่ต่อต้านมากเหมือนแต่ก่อนแล้ว พี่ก็ลองคุยกับป๊าดูนะครับ”

  
“แน่ใจนะว่าไม่ได้ฟังผิด” เจมี่ยังคงเชื่อได้ไม่สนิทใจ แม้ว่าแฟนเด็กจะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนจริงใจมากแค่ไหน ห้วงลึกในใจของเจมี่ก็ยิ่งหวั่นระแวง

  
“ไม่ได้ฟังผิดจาก ‘ฆ่า’ เป็น ‘คุย’ ใช่มั้ย?”

  
“โถ พี่เจมี่...” คนฟังไม่รู้จะขำหรือจะสงสารอีกฝ่ายดี เขายื่นหน้าไปหอมแก้มปลอบประโลมร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มที่ยังจูนตัวเองกลับมาไม่ค่อยได้

  
“ไม่ต้องห่วงนะครับ ผมไม่ยอมให้ป๊าฆ่าพี่แน่นอน”

  
ฟังแล้วไม่ได้ชวนให้อุ่นใจขึ้นมาเลยนะโทบี้!

.

.

.

  
Tbc.


	71. Chapter 69 : This is Panic

การซ้อมก่อนขึ้นแสดงในวันพรุ่งนี้เป็นไปได้ด้วยดี เมื่อไม่มีอะไรให้ห่วงเพราะแต่ละส่วนงานเป็นมืออาชีพที่ไว้วางใจร่วมงานกันมาบ่อยครั้งตลอดชีวิตในวงการบันเทิงยี่สิบกว่าปี เหล่านักดนตรีและทีมงานจึงเดินทางกลับบ้านและที่พักกันอย่างแช่มชื่น

  
จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์แทบรอไม่ไหวที่จะได้กลับไปหาลูกชายสุดที่รัก

  
ไม่ใช่เพียงเพราะโทบี้เป็นกำลังใจแก้เหนื่อยให้คุณป๊าเท่านั้น แต่จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์มีลางสังหรณ์ไม่ค่อยดีตั้งแต่เช้า

  
ถ้าไม่ติดว่าโดนเพื่อนในวงขู่มา ว่าโดดซ้อมเมื่อไหร่จะโทรไปฟ้องเมีย มีหรือที่คุณป๊าจะอยากปล่อยลูกจ๋าไว้โรงแรมคนเดียว

  
แจ็คสัน สมิธขับรถเช่ากลับโรงแรมด้วยความเร็วปกติ ทว่าใจคนเป็นพ่อที่รู้สึกร้อนรุ่มเพราะลูกอยู่ห่างตาหลายชั่วโมง นึกอยากจะถือพวงมาลัยเหยียบคันเร่งเองเป็นที่สุด ซึ่งเขาก็คงทำไปแล้ว หากไม่มีสายเข้าจากนักสืบเอกชนที่วานให้สืบเบื้องลึกเบื้องหลังการปล่อยข่าวอย่างไม่กลัวบารมีขาใหญ่ในวงการดนตรีอย่างเขาและมิสเตอร์คอลลิน

  
“แน่ใจนะว่าไม่ผิด?”

  
ต้องได้ฟังคำยืนยันย้ำชัดถึงสามครั้ง ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มใหญ่ถึงทำใจเชื่อได้ เขาถอนหายใจพลางขยี้ผมจนเสียทรง ยิ่งมีเส้นผมสีเข้มปรกหน้ายิ่งทำให้ดูดิบเถื่อนกว่าเดิม

  
คนที่ได้แต่เหลือบมองท่าทีหัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยงของบอสมาตลอดทางอย่างเลขาสมิธ อดความอยากรู้ไว้ไม่มิด เขากระแอ้มไอพลางเรียบๆเคียงๆถาม

  
“มีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับบอส?”

  
จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์สบถหาแม่มาทีหนึ่ง แต่คนที่มีภูมิต้านทานคำหยาบมามากแล้วอย่างคุณเลขา ไม่แม้แต่จะสะดุ้ง

  
“นายว่าตระกูลดัมเบิลดอร์จะพองัดข้อกับไอ้บารอนบ้านั่นไหวมั้ย?”

  
“บารอนไหนครับบอส?”

  
คุณบอสถลึงตาใส่ผ่านทางกระจกมองหลัง เล่นเอาคนที่แกล้งอมพะนำไม่รู้พื้นเพชาติตระกูลของว่าที่ลูกเขย...เอ๊ย...แฟนหนุ่มของคุณหนูโทบี้ เลิกแกล้งตีหน้าซื่อ

  
“ก็คงพอฟัดพอเหวี่ยงกันอยู่นะครับ เพราะเป็นตระกูลปัญญาชนที่มีกะตังค์และได้รับแต่งตั้งเป็นเซอร์ แต่ถ้าจะให้ทางนั้นออกโรง ก็คงต้องไปขอร้องนายใหญ่คนปัจจุบัน...”

  
แค่พูดถึงก็เล่นเอาคิ้วหนาขมวดจนยุ่ง เขาต้องการให้ลูกเกี่ยวข้องกับตระกูลที่ต่อต้านการแต่งงานของเขาและจูดี้ให้น้อยที่สุด

  
แต่งานนี้ก็ต้องชั่งใจดูแล้วว่าระหว่างเจรจาขอความช่วยเหลือจากคนที่มีศักดิ์เป็นน้องเมียผู้น่าชัง กับการพุ่งดะเข้าไปชนกับแบ็คของไอ้เด็กแสบบาวเวอร์ แบบไหนจะดีกว่ากัน

  
ให้ตายเถอะ เขาโคตรเกลียดขี้หน้าอาเบอร์ฟอร์ธ ดัมเบิลดอร์ ฝ่ายนั้นเองก็ใช่ว่าจะชอบพี่เขยคนนี้นัก ดีอยู่หน่อยก็คือเอ็นดูโทบี้ นอกนั้นมีแต่ข้อเสีย

  
พี่ชายน้องชายเข้ากันไม่ค่อยได้ เขาไม่ต้องการให้จูดี้ต้องลำบากใจ ถ้าจะพูดก็ต้องพูดด้วยตัวเอง

  
“ก่อนจะไปถึงจุดนั้น ผมว่าบอสลองคุยกับแฟนคุณหนูโทบี้ดูก่อนมั้ยครับ?” แจ็คสัน สมิธเลียบๆเคียงๆถาม “ยังไงเค้าก็เป็นคนในตระกูลเดียวกัน อาจจะพอคุยกันภายในได้”

  
ความคิดที่จะให้ไอ้เด็กเวรนั่นมาแก้ปัญหาให้ ก็ไม่น่าพอใจมากพอๆกับขอความช่วยเหลือจากน้องภรรยา แต่ในเวลานี้มีตัวเลือกไม่มากนัก เขาไม่รู้เลยว่าเมื่อไหร่จะมีคนขุดเจอเรื่องของโทบี้ ยังไงก็ต้องกลบข่าวบ้านี่ลงหลุมไปให้เร็วที่สุด

  
“หาเบอร์มันมาเผื่อไว้ก็แล้วกัน”

  
ระหว่างที่ยังตัดสินใจไม่ได้ ก็ใช่ว่าจอห์นจะตัดโอกาสตัวเอง คุณเลขาสมิธลอบยิ้มกับความรักลูกมากกว่าทิฐิตัวเอง เห็นดูชอบอาละวาดแบบนี้ บอสของเขาก็รักครอบครัวมากจนน่าชื่นชม

  
“ไม่จำเป็นหรอกครับบอส เพราะฝ่ายนั้นเค้ารออยู่ที่โรงแรมแล้ว…”

  
จอห์นเผลอผงกหัวรับไปแล้ว ก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่ามันมีอะไรแปลกๆพิกล เขาคว้าเบาะหน้าไว้ก่อนจะตะคอกเสียงลั่นรถ

  
“เมื่อกี้ว่าไงนะ!? ใครรออยู่ที่โรงแรม!?”

  
“อ๊ะ ผมลืมเล่าสินะครับเนี่ย” แจ็คสัน สมิธรู้สึกว่าตัวเองใกล้ชะตาขาดขึ้นทุกที “คือ...ตอนคุณซ้อมน่ะครับ น่าจะประมาณหกโมงครึ่ง คุณหนูโทบี้โทรมาบอกว่าจะรอกินข้าวอยู่ที่ห้อง มื้อนี้มีแฟนคุณหนูด้วยครับ…”

  
จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์คำรามในลำคอ นี่ปาเข้าไปทุ่มกว่าแล้ว เรื่องปล่อยลูกจ๋าหิ้วท้องรอกินข้าวด้วยกันก็เรื่องหนึ่ง แต่เรื่องที่ว่ามีหมาป่าหิวโหย(?)อยู่ตามลำพังสองต่อสองกับลูกจ๋าต่างหากที่ทำเอาคุณป๊าแทบคลั่ง

  
“จอด!!”

  
“เอ่อ บอสครั---”

  
“จอดเลย กูขับเอง!”

.

.

.

  
คนที่ไม่รู้อะไรเลยว่ามหันตภัยพ่อตากำลังใกล้เข้ามา เวลานี้ก็กำลังนั่งเกลากีต้าร์อะคูสติคซ้อมมือ ระหว่างที่รอให้แฟนหนุ่มโทรรายงานสถานการณ์กับแม่

  
เจ้าฟอว์คนั่งรอเจ้านายน้อยคุยโทรศัพท์แต่โดยดี ยิ่งโทบี้คุยไปก็ลูบขนมันไป เจ้าตัวเล็กยิ่งชอบใจ ส่ายหางรัวถี่ดี๊ด๊าจนคนที่หึงได้กระทั่งกับหมา อยากจับมันไปขังในห้องน้ำอีกซักรอบ

  
พอวางสายแล้ว โทบี้ก็มองเวลาบนหน้าจอ ก่อนจะถอนหายใจ

  
“สองทุ่มแล้ว ผมว่าเรากินกันก่อนเลยดีกว่า”

  
อันที่จริงเจมี่ค่อนข้างจะ ‘อิ่ม’ กับผิวขาวเนียนและจูบร้อนแรงจากแฟนเด็กจนไม่ค่อยอยากอาหารเท่าไหร่นัก ให้อดข้าวน่ะเขาอดได้ แต่อดวิตามินโทบี้นานหลายวัน มันทำเอาคนจะลงแดงตาย

  
อีกเหตุผลที่สำคัญ...เขาค่อนข้างจะเกร็งกับการที่อยู่ดีๆ จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์มีเรื่องอยากจะคุยด้วย

  
“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก พี่รอได้ ยังไม่ค่อยหิวเท่าไหร่” ระหว่างที่วางกีต้าร์ลงบนโซฟาอีกตัวที่อยู่เยื้องกัน เจมี่ก็พูดยิ้มๆ “หรือบิบี๋หิวแล้ว? ถ้าหิวก็กินก่อนเลย”

  
โทบี้ส่ายหัวเบาๆ แล้วเดินมานั่งบนโซฟาตัวเดียวกับเจมี่ เอนหัวซบไหล่คนอาวุโสกว่าก่อนจะเปรยขึ้นมา

  
“กินน้ำในสระไปตั้งเยอะ ยังไม่หิวเท่าไหร่หรอกครับ”

  
“โหย….บิบี๋ก็ พี่ขอโทษ…พี่ไม่ตั้งใจจริงๆนะ” คนฟังแสนจะปวดใจ และคนชอบเล่นใหญ่ก็แสร้งโอดครวญเอามือโทบี้มากุมเหนือหัวใจตัวเอง ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสออดอ้อนขออภัย

  
โทบี้ไม่ได้ถือสาอะไรกับการขี้เล่นของเจมี่แล้ว แต่ก็ขอให้ได้หยอกได้แกล้งกลับไปบ้างเถอะ

  
“รู้แล้วล่ะครับ แค่อยากแกล้งเท่านั้นเอง”

  
คนถูกลูบคมคำรามฮึ่มในลำคอ แล้วพลิกร่างคนลองของลงไปนอนใต้ร่าง นิ้วเรียวสวยของคุณนักดนตรีจู่โจมช่วงเอวของโทบี้ เด็กหนุ่มแหงนหน้าร้องขอให้หยุดแกล้งกันเสียที เสียงหัวเราะปนสะอื้นดังไปทั่วห้องพัก ยิ่งโทบี้ดิ้น เจมี่ก็ยิ่งทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวทับลงมา ตรึงคนรักไว้จนดิ้นไม่หลุด

  
“พี่เจ-- อ๊ะ!//// ไม่เอา อ๊าาาาา…!”

  
“จะทำอีกมั้ย!? หืมมมม?”

  
นักร้องหนุ่มกดยิ้มร้าย ลอบกลืนน้ำลายกับภาพโทบี้ที่นอนหายใจหอบระรัว ทั้งใบหน้าและลำคอขาวจัดปลั่งสีแดงระเรื่อ ช่างชวนให้นึกถึงกิจกรรมอีกรูปแบบหนึ่งที่เขาอยากทำกับน้องเอามากๆเลย

  
“ไม่แล้ว ฮะฮะฮะ อื้ออออ พี่เจมี่...จั้กกะจี้…”

  
เจมี่อาศัยจังหวะที่น้องยังไม่ค่อยได้สติกลับมาครบถ้วนดี แนบจูบดูดดึงลำคอขาวผ่องจนทิ้งรอยแดง เสียงหายใจหอบของคนอ่อนวัยกว่าให้ผลเป็นยากระตุ้นชั้นดี

  
นิ้วเรียวที่จิ้มๆอยู่แต่บนเนื้อผ้า สอดเข้ามาสัมผัสเนื้อแท้นวลเนียน โทบี้ถูกทำให้หัวเราะเสียจนเหนื่อย เลยได้แต่นอนให้อีกคนพรมจูบทำรอยบนช่วงคอตามอำเภอใจ

  
“พี่เจมี่….”

  
เจ้าของชื่อยอมผละขึ้นมาท้าวแขนมองแฟนเด็กที่มองเขาอย่างเคลิ้มไหว ก่อนจะแย้มยิ้มที่ทำให้เจมี่อดใจไม่จูบหนักๆซักทีไม่ได้

  
แต่เสียง ‘ตุบ’ หนักๆที่ได้ยินจากด้านหน้าห้อง ตบเขากลับสู่ความเป็นจริงแทบจะในทันที

  
และถ้ามันยังไม่เพียงพอ ออร่าดำทมิฬที่แผ่ออกมาจากตัวจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ ก็บ่งบอกถึงชะตากรรมในอีกไม่กี่นาทีข้างหน้าของเขาได้ชัดเจน

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ฟาดเลยค่ะป๊า ฟาดดดดดดดดด 😂😂


	72. Chapter 70 : This is Red Alert

ตลอดชีวิตเกือบสี่สิบปีของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ ผ่านร้อนผ่านหนาวมาก็มาก แต่ไม่เคยมีซักครั้งที่เขาจะต้องมารู้สึกหน้าชา มือสั่นขบฟันกราม อยากหาอะไรมากระทืบให้สาแก่ใจมากเท่าเวลานี้

  
และคงจะไม่มีสิ่งไหนในโลกช่วยระบายความคับแค้นในใจกรุ่นได้ดีเท่าไอ้เด็กเวรที่ริอ่านมากินลูกจ๋าของคุณป๊าถึงที่ บนโซฟาตัวนี้ที่พ่อลูกนั่งดูทีวีกันไปเมื่อวาน เล่นเอาเขาตัดสินใจเดี๋ยวนั้นเลยว่า ถ้าฆ่าไอ้เด็กบาวเวอร์เสร็จเมื่อไหร่ จะต้องโทรเรียกพนักงานโรงแรมให้มาเปลี่ยนมันออกไป

  
เขาคงทนเห็นมันอีกไม่ได้ เพราะทุกครั้งจะต้องนึกถึงตอนลูกโทบถูกหมาป่ากดลงบนโซฟาตัวเดียวกันนี้

  
ระหว่างที่ในหัวคิดตระเตรียมไว้แล้วว่าจะทำอะไรต่อกับโซฟา เขาก็เค้นสมองหาวิธีทรมานที่จะไม่ฆ่า...ไม่ใช่ไม่กล้า แต่มันยุ่งยากเกินไป และการมีประวัติเข้าคุกก็ไม่ดีกับครอบครัว

  
จอห์นนี่เดินดัดมือคลายเส้น พร้อมเสียงขู่ขวัญกร๊อบแกร๊บ แววตาสีเข้มพุ่งตรงไปยังไอ้หนุ่มรุ่นลูกที่รีบลุกขึ้นมาจากตัวโทบี้ แต่แทนที่จะรีบเผ่นหนีหางจุกตูดอย่างคนทั่วไปที่มีสติดีอยู่ เจมี่ บาวเวอร์กลับรีบเอาตัวเองมานั่งกางแขนขวางระหว่างสองพ่อลูก

  
คนเป็นพ่อยิ่งมองยิ่งปรี๊ดแตก...นี่ไอ้เด็กเวรมันคิดว่าเขาจะทำร้ายลูกจ๋าหรือไง!?

  
“คุณลุงครับ! มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่คิ---”

  
“ไสหัวกลับบ้านมึงไปเดี๋ยวนี้!”

  
เห็นแก่โทบี้ที่อยู่ข้างหลังมัน เขาเลยเอ่ยคำเตือนครั้งที่หนึ่ง เปิดโอกาสให้หนีได้ชั่วคราว เพราะถ้าเขาเอาตีนยันท้องมันตอนนี้ เดี๋ยวลูกจ๋าจะโดนลูกหลงไปด้วย ทว่าคนใจกล้าหรือไม่ก็บ้าขั้นสุด ดันปักหลักอยู่ที่เดิม

  
“ช่วยฟังก่อนเถอะครับ ผมสาบานว่ายังไม่มีอะไรเกินเลยจริงๆ”

  
เจมี่ไม่นับว่าการหอมแก้มและจับๆล้วงๆเป็นพฤติกรรมเกินเลย เกินเลยสำหรับเขาน่ะ อย่างน้อยก็ต้องได้ทำรักด้วยนิ้วหรือปากสิ แค่คีสมาส์ครอยสองรอยน่ะ มันไม่ได้เกินเลยอะไรเลยจริงๆ!

  
แต่สำหรับคุณป๊าที่แค่ชายใดมาแตะปลายผมหยิกสีแดงสว่างราวกับเทพบุตรอีรอสจำแลงกาย มันผู้นั้นได้ถูกกำหนดชะตากรรมให้ต้องตายด้วยฝ่าตีนของเขาแล้ว

  
“ป๊าครับ ไหนสัญญากับผมไงว่าจะคุยกันดีๆ”

  
โทบี้ตอบพร้อมวางมือบนไหล่แฟนหนุ่ม นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าคู่สวยออดอ้อนเว้าวอนทวงคำสัญญาซึ่งจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ชักจะอยากทวงคืน พร้อมกับไล่กระทืบไอ้เด็กบาวเวอร์จนปางตาย

  
คนเป็นพ่อหายใจฟืดฟาด ดวงตาคมกริบจับจ้องหนุ่มรุ่นลูกราวกับจงอางตัวยักษ์ และเจ้าหนุ่มผู้ดูเหมือนจะมีจิตวิญญาณแห่งพังพอน(?)แฝงอยู่ ก็ยืดอกหลังตรง เผชิญหน้ากับเขาแบบไม่กลัวตายเอาเสียเลย

  
โทบี้ตัดสินใจลุกจากโซฟา ตรงเข้าไปกอดรอบเอวคนเป็นพ่อ ซุกหน้าถูไถแผ่นอกกว้างออดอ้อน

  
“ป๊า...นะครับป๊า ตามใจโทบหน่อยเถอะนะ~”

  
จอห์นได้แต่ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ลูกจ๋าปล่อยท่าไม้ตายเข้าแล้วจนได้สิน่า…

  
ส่วนเจมี่ก็ใจเต้นกับท่าทีเอียงคอออดอ้อนและเสียงหวานใสซึ่งโทบี้ไม่เคยใช้กับเขาเลย ดูเหมือนว่านี่จะเป็นโหมดเฉพาะครอบครัว และให้ตายเถอะ โหมดนี้น่ารักมากเสียจนเขาอยากยกโลกให้ทั้งใบ

  
จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ต้องใจหินขนาดไหนถึงจะต้านทานอาวุธทำลายล้างชนิดนี้ได้!?

  
ปรากฏว่าว่าที่พ่อตาไม่ได้มีสกิลต่อต้านท่าไม้ตายนี้สูงอย่างที่เกรง แป๊บเดียวก็ยอมกอดตอบ ลูบหัวลูบหลังลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวง เป็นภาพที่ดีต่อใจจนเจมี่อยากเข้าไปกอดด้วย

  
แต่ตีนพ่อตาน่าจะยันมาก่อนที่เขาจะก้าวถึงตัวโทบี้…

  
“โอเค ป๊ายอม….คุยก็ได้”

  
โทบี้ทำตาเป็นประกายเมื่อได้ดังใจ แต่ความสดใสนั้นก็ถูกดับลงเพราะคำสั่งเสียงดุ

  
“แต่ต้องเป็นหลังกินข้าว หิ้วท้องรอป๊าตั้งนาน คราวหลังไม่ต้องรอป๊านะโทบ เดี๋ยวโรคกระเพาะกำเริบพอดี”

  
เจมี่จดบันทึกโรคประจำตัวของแฟนเด็กในหัวเรียบร้อยแล้ว ย้ำกับตัวเองเสร็จสรรพเลยด้วยว่าต่อไปต้องเข้มงวดเรื่องอาหารการกินของโทบี้ให้มากกว่านี้

  
คนเป็นลูกโดนลูบหัวเหมือนเด็กๆต่อหน้าแฟนหนุ่มก็ชักเขิน แต่จะให้เบี่ยงหัวหลบมือคุณป๊าก็ดูจะทำร้ายจิตใจกันเกินไปหน่อย และโทบี้เองก็ชอบเวลาป๊าลูบหัวด้วย

  
“เข้าใจแล้วครับป๊า ผมจัดโต๊ะไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว มีแต่ของโปรดป๊าทั้งนั้นเลยล่ะ”

  
โทบี้จูงมือคุณพ่อที่ยังจ้องแฟนของเขาตาขวาง ราวกับเห็นขยะชิ้นใหญ่อยู่ในห้องที่ปัดกวาดสะอาดดี...พูดง่ายๆคือต่อให้เจมี่ไปยืนตัวลีบอยู่หลังผ้าม่าน ป๊าจอห์นก็ยังรู้สึกขวางหูขวางตา

  
พอเห็นว่าเจมี่ยังอยู่ที่เดิม โทบี้ก็กวักมือเรียก

  
“อะไรน่ะ นี่ป๊าต้องทนเห็นหน้ามันตอนกินข้าวด้วยเหรอ!?”

  
แม้จะไม่ถึงกับตบโต๊ะ แต่คุณป๊าก็คำรามในลำคอเมื่อเห็นแฟนหนุ่มของลูกชายย่องเข้ามานั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามสองพ่อลูก โทบี้ตักสลัดแบ่งใส่จานคุณป๊าพลางพูดเสียงเรียบ

  
“เดี๋ยวก็ชินเองแหละครับ เพราะผมตั้งใจว่าเราจะกินข้าวพร้อมหน้ากันวันละครั้ง ระหว่างที่อยู่แอลเอ”

  
คำประกาศของลูกจ๋าเป็นดั่งสายฟ้าฟาดเปรี้ยง

  
เจมี่อยากค้านแทบขาดใจ ไหนๆได้หลบปาปารัสซี่มาเที่ยว...ไม่ใช่สิ...ทำงานนอกสถานที่ทั้งที ก็อยากจะพาโทบี้ไปเดทให้สมใจอยาก แต่ต้องกินข้าวร่วมโต๊ะกับพ่อตาวันละครั้งเนี่ยนะ!?

  
โทบี้อยากให้เขามีโอกาสโดนเอาชามสลัดคว่ำหัวแล้วจับโยนออกนอกระเบียงมากขนาดนั้นเลยหรือไงกัน!?

  
“โทบ หนูอยากให้ป๊าอาหารเป็นพิษเหรอ?”

  
คุณป๊าเองก็ใช่จะยินดี อาจจะใช่ที่เขายอมตกลงกับไอ้เด็กบ้านี่ซักครั้ง แต่มาแอลเอตั้งหลายวัน ใจคอลูกจ๋าจะให้เขาต้องเจอหน้ามันทุกวันให้ได้เลยหรือไงกัน?

  
“โทบี้ พี่ว่าเราอย่าไปกวนคุณป๊---” เจมี่ชะงักเมื่อได้ยินเสียงร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่ดัดกระดูกมืออีกครั้ง อาจเพราะอยู่ระยะใกล้ เสียงเลยฟังดูน่ากลัวกว่าก่อนหน้านี้โข

  
“อ่า คุณป๊าของโทบี้เลยดีกว่านะ ยิ่งมีคอนเสิร์ตด้วยนี่ พี่เข้าใจว่าเรื่องอารมณ์เป็นสิ่งสำคัญมาก…ก่อนขึ้นแสดงควรจะอารมณ์ดีๆเข้าไว้”

  
อาจเป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิตเลยก็ได้ที่คุณป๊ารู้สึกว่าไอ้เด็กบาวเวอร์นี่มันพูดจาเข้าท่า เขาจึงผงกหัวอนุมัติประโยคนี้เงียบๆ อย่างน้อยก็มีคนคิดตรงกันหนึ่งคนล่ะ

  
คนที่อ่อนเยาว์ที่สุดในที่นี้ บทจะเอาจริงขึ้นมาก็เฉียบขาดหนักแน่นได้ไม่แพ้ใคร

  
“มื้อเช้าคงลำบากป๊าเกินไป กว่าจะเลิกงานก็ดึกแล้ว ผมอยากให้ป๊าพักผ่อนมากๆ” โทบี้โปรยยิ้มนิ่ม “เอาเป็นมื้อกลางวันก็แล้วกันนะครับ แต่ถ้าวันไหนพี่เจมี่ติดธุระข้างนอกก็ไม่เป็นไร”

  
เจมี่ลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ เพราะสายตาของว่าที่พ่อตาขู่เข็ญว่าให้เขาหาเรื่องไสหัวไปข้างนอกตอนเที่ยง ส่วนดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยของแฟนเด็กกลับอ้อนวอนขอความร่วมมือ ถึงคำพูดคำจาจะเปิดโอกาสให้เขาปฏิเสธก็เถอะ

  
สุดท้ายปากสั่นๆของเขาก็ตอบรับคำเชิญอันยากจะปฏิเสธ เพียงเพราะยิ้มสวยๆของโทบี้ ส่วนสีหน้าของว่าที่พ่อตาก็ดูพร้อมจะจับเขาหักคอด้วยมือเดียว

  
หึ! ตัวเองก็แพ้รอยยิ้มกับเสียงอ้อนๆของลูกเหมือนกันนั้นแหละน่า!!

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คนที่อยู่เหนือพีระมิดที่แอลเอ ณ ตอนนี้ก็ยังเป็นโทบี้ล่ะค่ะ 😂😂😂 ป๊าหรือแฟนมีหรือจะมาสู้ววววว


	73. Chapter 71 : This is a Due

ตั้งแต่รู้ว่าที่โรงแรมนี้มีใครอยู่ร่วมด้วย จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ไม่อยากจะปล่อยลูกจ๋าให้ห่างสายตา เขาคิดถึงขั้นว่าจะหนีบโทบี้ไปรอที่สถานที่จัดคอนเสิร์ตเลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่อีกใจก็ติงว่าตอนเขาขึ้นแสดงบนเวที อาจมีพวกนักข่าวแอบเล็ดรอดผ่านการ์ดเข้าไปวอแวกับลูกชาย

  
ให้รออยู่ที่โรงแรม อย่างน้อยระบบรักษาความปลอดภัยและความเป็นส่วนตัวของที่นี่ก็ดีกว่าเป็นไหนๆ

  
ให้ตายเถอะ มันเหมือนเค้าต้องเลือกเลยว่าระหว่างฝูงไฮยีนาปาปารัสซี่ กับหมาป่าตัวโตที่โทบี้มองเป็นลูกหมาน่าเอ็นดู

  
“ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงไปนะครับ ผมจะดูแลโทบี้อยู่ที่นี่เอง”

  
ไอ้หนุ่มนั่นยิ้มหน้าแป้นตอนที่โทบี้ท้วงว่าป๊าจะหิ้วเขาไปคอนเสิร์ตด้วยทำไม ความสนใจของสองพ่อลูกเลยพุ่งตรงมาที่เจมี่ บาวเวอร์

  
“หรือถ้าบิ-- เอ๊ย ถ้าโทบี้อยากไปดู ตอนคุณลุงขึ้นแสดง ผมจะคอยดูแลน้องให้เอง”

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเป็นประกายทันที แต่เจ้าตัวก็ถล่มความหวังนั้นลงไปในพริบตา

  
“ผมมาหลบนักข่าว จะให้ไปโผล่หน้าในที่สาธารณะคงไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่…”

  
คนที่เป็นคนดังกว่าอย่างเจมี่ (และคสรจะห่วงเรื่องมีคนโดนเจอตัวมากกว่า) เสนอแนวทางขึ้นมาข้อหนึ่ง

  
“ก็ไปแบบไม่ให้คนรู้ว่าเป็นนายสิ”

  
โทบี้กะพริบตามอง “ยังไงครับ? ปลอมตัวไปเหรอ?”

  
เจมี่นึกอยากออกปากชมความฉลาดของแฟนเด็ก แต่สายตาคมกริบชนิดฆ่าคนได้ด้วยตาเปล่าของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ทำให้เขาเก็บความตั้งใจนั้นลงไปก่อน

  
“ถ้านายไม่ติดใจอะไร แต่งหญิงไปดูคอนเสิร์ตคุณลุงกับพี่ ดีมั้ย?”

  
คุณป๊าถึงกับหุบปากที่พร้อมจะตบทุกข้อเสนอของไอ้หนุ่มบาวเวอร์กระเด็นออกนอกสนามแทบไม่ทัน ในหัวทำสงครามกันอย่างดุเดือดเลือดสาด

  
เขาไม่ปฏิเสธว่าชอบเห็นลูกจ๋าแต่งตัวน่ารักๆ

แต่โคตรไม่ชอบความคิดที่ว่าลูกชายในคราบหญิงสาว จะต้องอยู่กับเจมี่ บาวเวอร์

  
“แต่แน่นอนว่าถ้านายไม่ชอบ หรือไม่สบายใจ ก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องทำ”

  
เจมี่รีบเสริมเพราะเคยมีคดี(?)มาก่อน และโทบี้เองก็จำได้ดี เวลานี้เขาไม่ต้องกังวลกับความคิดฟุ้งซ่านหวาดระแวงอย่างแต่ก่อน และมั่นใจว่าพี่เจมี่ไม่ได้เห็นเขาเป็นตัวแทนของใครอีก

  
คนอ่อนวัยที่สุดในที่นี้จึงยกยิ้มสดใส

  
“ผมขอคิดดูก่อนแล้วกันนะครับ…”

  
คุณป๊าถึงขั้นจึ้กปาก ส่วนแฟนหนุ่มของโทบี้ก็ยังคงรักษารอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าได้ เพียงเพราะเจ้าตัวมีสกิลการแสดงสูงลิ่วก็เท่านั้นเอง

  
“เอาเถอะ เรื่องนั้นไว้ว่ากันทีหลัง” คุณป๊ากระแอ้มไอขัดการมองสบตาหวานซึ้งระหว่างเด็กทั้งสอง นัยน์ตาคมกริบหรี่จ้องไปทางลูกชาย

  
“ไปเข้านอนได้แล้ว ป๊าจะได้ ‘คุย’ กับหมอนี่”

  
โทบี้ส่งสายตาอ้อน “ผมขออยู่ฟังด้วยไม่ได้จริงๆเหรอครับป๊า?”

  
“ไม่ได้” คุณป๊ายืนกราน “แล้วก็ห้ามแอบฟังด้วย ป๊าพูดจริงนะ ถ้าป๊าจับได้ว่าหนูแอบฟัง ป๊าจะจับมันโยนออกไปนอกระเบียงทันที”

  
“ป๊า….”

  
“....แล้วถีบมันตกระเบียงด้วย”

  
คนที่โดนยกความปลอดภัยในชีวิตขึ้นมาขู่ได้แต่นั่งกลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างฝืดเคือง สองพ่อลูกคู่นี้ทำอย่างกับว่าเขาไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้อย่างนั้นล่ะ

  
สุดท้ายคนเป็นลูกที่รู้ตัวว่ายกนี้แพ้พ่ายก็ถอนหายใจ เขาอุ้มเจ้าฟอว์คขึ้นมาในอ้อมแขน ลูบหัวมันจนเจ้าหมาน้อยสะบัดหางอารมณ์ดี

  
“ถ้างั้นก็...ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะครับพี่เจมี่ เจอกันพรุ่งนี้”

  
“เจอกันพรุ่งนี้จ้ะ” แม้ใจอย่กจะทำปากส่งจุ๊บฟอดใหญ่ แต่เพราะสายตาจ้องจิกเหมือนจะถลกหนังจากว่าที่พ่อตา ทำให้ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นลูกได้แต่ส่งยิ้มและโบกมือหยอยๆ

  
ทันทีที่เสียงประตูห้องนอนโทบี้งับปิดลง จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็แผ่รังสีสังหารคลุ้งไปทั่วทั้งบริเวณ

  
“เอ็งน่ะ….”

  
เขาเรียกแบบดิบเถื่อนระดับนี้ เจมี่ฟังคุ้นหูดีอยู่แล้ว แต่ที่ทำให้สะดุ้งคือดวงตาพิฆาตที่จิกจ้องเสียจนขนที่ท้ายทอยลุกชันเสียมากกว่า

  
“รู้อยู่แล้วสินะว่าเรื่องนี้มีใครอยู่เบื้องหลัง?”

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสเบิกกว้างระวิงระวัง ท่วงท่าเกร็งเครียดเหมือนหมาป่าที่พร้อมโจนทะยาน แต่ไม่ได้ทำให้ชายผู้ไม่หวั่นกลัวสิ่งใด (เว้นแต่น้ำตาลูกเมีย) เปลี่ยนสีหน้าไปแม้แต่น้อย

  
“คุณรู้….?”

  
ร็อคสตาร์รุ่นพ่อฮึดฮัดขัดใจที่จะต้องเอ่ยในสิ่งที่คู่สนทนาเองก็รู้อยู่แก่ใจดี

  
“เออ รู้มาซักพักแล้ว”

  
เจมี่ชักเริ่มร้อนรน “ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้เรื่องมันบานปลายขนาดนีั ผมสัญญาว่าจะรีบทำให้มันเงียบโดยเร็วที่สุด”

  
“ทำยังไงล่ะ?” จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นสูง “ไม่ใช่ว่าเป็นทายาทสายตรงที่ไม่คิดจะสืบทอดตระกูลทางนั้นหรอกเหรอ? มีแต่ตัวแบบนี้ จะเอาอะไรไปปกป้องโทบี้?”

  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าเจ็บใจไม่ใช่น้อย แต่คำสบประมาทของว่าที่พ่อตาก็เป็นจริง เขาไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้ว่าตัวเองที่มีแค่ตัว ปกป้องคนสำคัญได้ยากนัก

  
ทว่าหนุ่มรุ่นลูกก็ไม่ถอดใจโดยง่าย

  
“ผมจะสร้างชื่อเสียงและอิทธิพลให้มากกว่านี้ ยืนด้วยสองขาของตัวเอง ไม่คิดจะพึ่งบารมีใคร”

  
คำตอบของเจ้าหนุ่มนี่คล้ายกับตัวเขาเมื่อยี่สิบปีก่อน ยามที่ถูกทางตระกูลดัมเบิลดอร์ต่อต้าน เขาทั้งดิ้นรนทั้งขวนขวาย ทำยังไงก็ได้ให้ก้าวขึ้นไปอยู่ระดับแนวหน้าของวงการ ยอมทุกอย่างเพื่อพิสูจน์ตัวเองว่าคู่ควรกับจูดี้

  
เขาที่อายุพอๆกับเจมี่ ช่วงวัยที่คลั่งและบูชาศักดิ์ศรี จะเลือกทำในสิ่งนี้

  
แต่เวลาเกือบยี่สิบปีได้สอนให้จอห์นใจเย็นลงกว่าเดิม

  
เขามองเห็นภาพกว้างขึ้น และรู้ว่าหนทางไหนที่จะดีสำหรับคนสำคัญของตัวเอง

  
“ทำไมไม่รู้จักใช้ประโยชน์จากสิ่งที่มีอยู่ในมือบ้างล่ะ?”

  
คนฟังกะพริบตาเหมือนไม่เชื่อหู “อะไรนะครับ?”

  
“ยังต้องให้พูดอีกเหรอ!?”

  
คุณป๊าขาร็อคถอนหายใจอย่างแสนระอา ไอ้หนุ่มหัวช้านี่มันมีดีอะไรกันนะ ทำไมลูกจ๋าต้องไปรักไปหลงมันด้วย แค่นี้ยังตามคนเค้าไม่ทันเลย!

  
“ทั้งหมดนี่น่ะเป็นความผิดของเอ็ง!”

  
จอห์นนี่ไม่สนใจข้อเท็จจริงที่ว่าลูกจ๋าของป๊าคิดมากไปเองจนสัมพันธ์สั่นสะเทือน เขากล่าวโทษแฟนของลูกได้อย่างไม่รู้สึกผิดใดๆ ฝ่ายคนซวยอย่างเจมี่ก็ดันน้อมรับทุกความผิด คนเป็นพ่อเลยยิ่งได้ใจ

  
“ในเมื่อเอ็งเป็นคนก่อ กระแสข่าวก็กระพือเพราะคนตระกูลเอ็งอยู่เบื้องหลัง เพราะงั้นเอ็งต้องรับผิดชอบ!”

  
“คุณอยากให้ผมรับผิดชอบยังไงครับ?” เจมี่คิดไปถึงการเปิดตัวแถลงข่าวแต่งงานแล้ว แต่สีหน้าของคุณป๊าร็อคสตาร์ ดูจะไม่ได้คิดไปในทางนั้น

  
“โทบอยากให้ลองให้โอกาสเอ็งดู ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ได้” จอห์นกอดอกด้วยท่าทีแสนคุกคาม มองหนุ่มรุ่นลูกด้วยสายตาท้าทาย

  
“ถ้าเอ็งทำให้ข่าวเงียบก่อนใครจะสาวมาถึงตัวโทบได้ กูจะลองพิจารณาให้คบกันต่อไป...ก็ได้!”

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *มาส์คหัวโตๆว่า “ลองพิจารณา” ค่ะ


	74. Chapter 72 : This is Hesitation

ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของร็อคสตาร์หนุ่ม จ้องเลขหมายยาวติดกันเป็นพรืดที่ได้มาจากน้องชาย ราวกับมันจะต่อสายไปปลายทางข้ามประเทศด้วยตัวเอง

  
เขาน่ะไม่ได้เดือดร้อนเรื่องเงินทอง จากการโทรหาเลขหมายในประเทศอังกฤษ

  
แต่การที่ยังทำใจกดต่อสายไม่ได้เสียที มีสาเหตุมาจากทิฐิอัดอั้นคับแค้นในใจเป็นแรมๆปี

  
ความขัดแย้งระหว่างเขากับท่านบารอนและบารอนเนสแห่งสกุลแคมป์เบลล์ สะสมเป็นก้อนตะกอนทางใจจนสุมสูง ยิ่งรับรู้ว่าคนที่มีศักดิ์เป็นตายายของเขา เล็งเป้ามายังโทบี้ คนสำคัญอีกคนหนึ่งในชีวิต จิตใจของเจมี่ก็เริ่มไม่สู้ดีนัก

  
รู้ดีว่าสองแขนของเขามันยังไม่พอที่จะปกป้องคุ้มภัยให้คนรัก เขามันยังเป็นแค่นักร้องเพลงร็อคหน้าใหม่ในวงการ พูดกันตามจริงก็คือกระดูกคนละเบอร์

  
การพาโทบี้ไปพัวพันกับความไม่ชอบใจในตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ อาจเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ผิดครั้งยิ่งใหญ่ แต่ใจเขาเองก็รู้ดีกว่าใคร ว่าทำอย่างไรถึงจะหยุดมือที่ชักใยอยู่เบื้องหลังได้

  
เขาต้องแนะนำโทบี้กับผู้อาวุโสในตระกูล

  
ไม่อย่างนั้นก็ต้องแกล้งทำเป็นเลิกรา ให้คนพวกนั้นคิดว่าเขาไม่จริงจังอะไรกับการคบหาครั้งนี้ จะได้เลิกสนใจ คิดว่าคราวนี้ก็แค่คบเล่นๆเหมือนเดิม

  
แต่ถ้าทำแบบนั้นก็ยิ่งเข้าทางจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์

  
เจมี่เชื่อว่าระดับปีศาจจอมหวงลูกรายนั้น มีความสามารถในการปกป้องโทบี้ได้อย่างแน่นอน แต่ที่ยอมให้เขาจัดการเอง มันคือการให้โอกาสได้พิสูจน์ตัว เป็นสิ่งที่โทบี้วอนขอจนคอแหบแห้ง

  
เขาไม่อยากทำให้คนรักที่แสนอ่อนโยน (จนไม่น่าเชื่อว่าเป็นลูกของจอมมาร) ต้องผิดหวัง

  
ชายหนุ่มชั่งน้ำหนักระหว่างศักดิ์ศรีของตัวเอง กับความปลอดภัยของเด็กหนุ่มผู้งดงามราวกับเทพบุตรอีรอส คนที่กำลังกึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอน สเก็ตรูปเล่นอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา

  
“แหน่ะ บอกแล้วไงครับว่าอย่าขยับ”

  
คนรักที่แสนน่าเอ็นดู แม้แต่ตอนค้อนใส่ก็ยังชวนให้ยิ้มกว้าง การที่เจมี่ผู้กลายเป็นนายแบบจำเป็น เอาแต่ยิ้มจนปวดแก้มแทน มันพาลทำให้โทบี้รู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังโดนล้อยังไงชอบกล เขาจึงวางดินสอไม้และสมุดสเก็ตภาพลงข้างตัว นั่งกอดอกจ้องตากลับไป

  
“ยิ้มอะไรคนเดียวครับพี่?”

  
“ก็พี่มองบิบี๋แล้วอยากยิ้มนี่นา”

  
“แอบขำผมล่ะสิท่า…” โทบี้พยายามห้ามแก้มแดงๆของตัวเอง แต่ก็ดูจะทำได้ยากเสียเหลือเกิน เด็กหนุ่มจับปอยผมหยิกไปทัดข้างใบหู เบนสายตามองไปอีกทาง ไม่กล้าสู้หน้าแฟนหนุ่มผู้แก่กว่าเพียงสามปี

  
“ไม่ได้ขำนายนะบิบี๋ พี่ก็แค่คิดอะไรนิดหน่อยเท่านั้นเอง!”

  
เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ถึงกับรีบส่ายหัวพัลวัน เขาพุ่งไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้สานตัวเดียวกันกับโทบี้ ลมโชยอ่อนริมสระน้ำในยามสาย แสงแดดส่องกระทบผืนน้ำสีฟ้าสดใสเป็นสัญญาณเริ่มวันใหม่ที่ดี

  
แต่สำหรับคนคลั่งรักหลงแฟนอย่างเขา ไม่มีอะไรจะชื่นใจมากไปกว่าการได้ดมคอ(?)และหอมแก้มแฟนเด็กซึ่งกำลังเรียนรู้ภาษากายจากนักร้องหนุ่มอย่างขยันขันแข็ง อย่างตอนนี้...จากคนที่จูบนิดหน่อยก็เขินจนแทบเป็นลม นักเรียนดีเด่นของเขาก็เริ่มจูบก่อนเป็นแล้ว

  
สำหรับเจมี่ ใครจะเริ่มก่อนก็ไม่สำคัญ คนชอบแสดงความรักอย่างเขาจึงไม่รอรี โอบไหล่โทบี้แล้วโน้มหน้าจะกดจูบปากอิ่มสีเชอร์รี่ แต่โทบี้กลับเอามือปิดปากร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มผมทอง ดันให้ออกห่างตัวเอง

  
“ตอบก่อนสิว่าเรื่องอะไร” เด็กหนุ่มพูดใส่เจมี่อย่างรั้นๆ “ผมไม่ยอมให้เปลี่ยนเรื่องกันง่ายๆหรอกนะ”

  
เจมี่แสร้งถอนหายใจใส่มือคนรักของเขาแรงๆ ไอร้อนจากลมในปากส่งความวูบวาบลงมาตามผิวเนียนนวล และถ้าแค่นั้นยังไม่พอ จูบที่กดลงมาบนฝ่ามือก็ทำเอาโทบี้ขบริมฝีปากกลั้นเสียงร้อง ก่อนจะโดนดึงความสนใจไป

  
“คือว่านะบิบี๋ พี่น่ะ...เกลียดน้ำกระเทียมดองสุดๆเลยล่ะ เกลียดมาตั้งแต่เด็กๆแล้ว”

  
คนฟังขมวดคิ้วแทบผูกได้เป็นปม แต่ช่วงหลายเดือนที่ได้รู้จักคนคนนี้ ทำให้โทบี้รู้นิสัยชอบเกริ่นด้วยเรื่องที่ไปกันคนละโพ้นทะเลของเจมี่ อีรอสหนุ่มผมแดงจึงนิ่งฟัง ปล่อยให้เจมี่นั่งลูบคลำมือตัวเองแบบไม่ขัดขืน

  
“แต่อยู่มาวันนึง พระเจ้าท่านก็สั่งลงมาว่า ถ้าพี่ไม่กลับไปดื่มน้ำกระเทียมดองที่วางทิ้งไว้ให้หมด ก็จะไม่ยอมให้พี่ได้อยู่กับบิบี๋ล่ะ”

  
“ทำไมถึงไม่ให้อยู่กับผมล่ะครับ?”

  
โทบี้ยังพยายามทำความเข้าใจด้วยรอยยิ้ม ตากลมสังเกตสีหน้าไม่สบายใจของแฟนหนุ่ม รออย่างมีน้ำอดน้ำทน เจมี่ถอนหายใจอีกเฮือกหนึ่งแล้วพูดต่อ

  
“ก็เพราะพระเจ้ารักบิบี๋มากๆเลยน่ะสิ รักจนไม่เห็นใจใครหน้าไหนทั้งนั้น” ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มผมทองเสยผมที่ปรกหน้าผากขึ้นให้พ้นตา บีบมือน้อยที่กุมประสานกับเขาเบาๆ

  
“แต่เพราะพี่เองก็รู้ว่าถ้าพี่ไม่กลับไปดื่มมัน พี่จะทำให้บิบี๋ต้องลำบาก แล้วพระเจ้าก็จะยิ่งเกลียดขี้หน้าพี่ด้วย พี่ก็เลยต้องจำใจกลืน”

  
มาถึงตรงนี้ โทบี้ก็ดูจะเริ่มจับเค้าอะไรได้บางแล้ว

  
พระเจ้าที่พี่เจมี่ตัดพ้อเสียใหญ่โต ก็คือป๊า

  
แต่เขาไม่รู้ว่าน้ำกระเทียมดองที่พี่เจมี่ต้องกระดกลงคอคืออะไรกันแน่?

  
“ถ้าพี่ไม่อยากดื่มน้ำกระเทียมดอง ก็ไม่ต้องฝืนหรอกครับ ลำบากนิดหน่อยก็ไม่เป็นไร ต้องมีวิธีอื่นที่เราจะได้อยู่ด้วยกันแน่ๆ เรามาค่อยๆคิดกันก็ได้”

  
เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงเอ่ยอย่างแสนมาดแมน ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเต็มไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่นตั้งใจจริง เจิดจ้าเสียจนคนถูกอาบด้วยแสงแห่งรักอย่างเจมี่ชักแสบตา

  
“ถึงจะทำเพื่อผม แต่ผมก็ไม่อยากให้พี่ต้องฝืนทำสิ่งที่ไม่ชอบเหมือนกัน” 

  
“บิบี๋…” เจมี่ชักรู้สึกขึ้นมาครามครันว่าชาติก่อนเขาอาจกอบกู้ประเทศอังกฤษไว้ ชาตินี้ถึงได้เกิดมามีบุญ พบรักกับเทวดาเดินดินอย่างโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

  
เด็กหนุ่มผู้คู่ควรกับสิ่งที่ดีเลิศที่สุดในโลกใบนี้ ยังเอ่ยกับเจมี่ด้วยถ้อยคำที่ช่วยให้หัวใจอิ่มเอมเปรมปริ่ม

  
“พวกเราน่ะ...ถ้าจะคบกัน ก็ควรจะช่วยกันแก้ปัญหาไม่ใช่เหรอ? จะมัวนั่งกลุ้มใจอยู่ฝ่ายเดียวไม่ได้นะ”

  
โทบี้ช้อนดวงตาสีฟ้าซึ่งทรงอิทธิพลราวกับห้วงมหาสมุทรที่ล่อให้คนคนหนึ่งจมดิ่งลงไปอย่างไร้ทางโงหัวโผล่พ้นผิวน้ำ อำนาจที่ทำให้ไม่ว่าใครก็ยากปฏิเสธ

  
“สัญญากับผมแล้วใช่มั้ย ว่าจะเล่าเรื่องของพี่ให้ผมฟัง ผมน่ะ...อยากรู้จักพี่เจมี่ให้มากกว่านี้นะครับ”

  
คนฟังหายใจแรงขึ้นอย่างไม่รู้ตัว ไม่ใช่เพราะลำบากใจกับการเล่า ความร้อนรุ่มในใจมันมาจากความรู้สึกผิดเสียมากกว่า

  
ยิ่งได้ยินเด็กหนุ่มตัดพ้อว่าแม้แต่ชื่อพ่อแม่แฟนก็ยังไม่รู้จัก สมาชิกในตระกูลบาวเวอร์ที่เคยเจอก็มีแต่ซามูเอล เจมี่ก็แทบจะจองตั๋วเครื่องบินพาโทบี้ไปเจอพ่อแม่ของเขาที่ชนบทเดี๋ยวนี้เลย

  
แต่ก่อนจะได้ทำดังใจหวัง มีเรื่องที่เขาต้องเล่าปูพื้นฐาน(?)กับคนคนนี้เสียก่อน

  
“คือเรื่องมันมีอยู่ว่า…”

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

* * *


	75. Chapter 73 : This is Legacy

ราวๆสี่สิบกว่าปีที่แล้ว เด็กหญิงผู้หนึ่งได้ถือกำเนิดขึ้นในคฤหาสน์หรูหราสไตล์โบราณ หนึ่งในอีกหลายร้อยหลังทางชนบทของอังกฤษ

  
เด็กหญิงอายุเพียงไม่ถึงชั่วโมงดีคนนี้ คือทายาทสายตรงหนึ่งเดียวของตระกูลขุนนางผู้สืบเชื้อสายสูงส่ง ไล่สืบขึ้นไปได้นับร้อยๆปี

  
เป็นธรรมดาที่เธอนั้นจะเป็นที่หมายปองของเหล่าบุรุษและหญิงสาวผู้แสวงหาความร่ำรวย ผู้คนที่มองความรักเป็นเพียงเรื่องเพ้อฝันในนิยายรายล้อมรอบตัวเธอ

  
แต่แอนน์ แคมป์เบลล์เป็นหญิงสาวผู้มีความฝันและมุ่งมั่นเข้าขั้นหัวดื้อ

  
เธอดึงดันที่จะหา ‘คนรักแห่งโชคชะตา’ ให้พบ

และเธอพบสิ่งที่ตามหา ในบาร์เล็กๆแห่งหนึ่งของลอนดอน

  
ชายคนนั้นไม่ได้มีเชื้อสายผู้รากมากดีมาจากไหน ไม่ได้ถือยศศักดิ์อะไรเลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่เขาคนนั้นมีสิ่งที่เหล่าชนชั้นสูงทั้งชายหญิงซึ่งแสดงความหมายปองต่อแอนน์ไม่มี...และคงไม่มีวันมีได้

  
เดวิด บาวเวอร์เห็นความรักมาก่อนทรัพย์สินนับล้านที่จดทะเบียนในชื่อของแอนน์

  
อันที่จริงเขาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าหญิงสาวเป็นทายาทตระกูลบารอนผู้แสนมั่งคั่ง หัวใจอันซื่อใสบริสุทธิ์ของเขาสนใจแค่ดนตรี เขาแต่งเพลงและโคลงกลอนให้แฟนสาวมากมาย บูชารักใคร่ในตัวเธอยิ่งกว่าใครในโลก

  
แต่แล้วเรื่องราวความลับเล็กๆแต่ยิ่งใหญ่นี้ก็ล่วงรู้ไปถึงหูของท่านบารอนแคมป์เบลล์...ซึ่งในเวลานั้นคือคุณปู่ของแอนน์

  
ด้วยความที่เธอเป็นหลานสาวเพียงหนึ่งเดียว ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกหากคนทั้งตระกูลจะทุ่มเทความรักให้อย่างล้นเหลือ ไม่ว่าสิ่งใดที่ปรารถนา บางครั้งแค่เหลือบมอง ของสิ่งนั้นก็จะมานอนรออยู่ตรงหน้า

  
แต่ผู้คนที่เคยตามใจ กลับทำทุกวิถีทางเพื่อส่งเดวิด บาวเวอร์ออกไปให้ไกลจากชีวิตเธอ

  
อันที่จริงพวกเขาถึงกับจับเดวิดโยนขึ้นเรือ ส่งไปยังแผ่นดินอเมริกาเลยทีเดียว

  
ในตอนนั้นเองที่แอนน์ตัดสินใจทำสิ่งที่บ้าบิ่นที่สุดในชีวิต

  
เธอเก็บข้าวของจำเป็นลงกระเป๋า เก็บผมยาวสีทองซ่อนไว้ใต้หมวก ซื้อตั๋วขึ้นเรือตามเดวิดไปอเมริกาด้วยกัน

  
หากคนตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ได้รู้ว่าช่วงเวลาที่ได้ใช้ร่วมกันบนเรือ จะทำให้มีชีวิตน้อยๆเกิดขึ้นในตัวแอนน์ คงเจ็บใจเจียนคลั่ง

  
เล่ามาถึงตรงนี้ คนที่นั่งฟังเรื่องเล่าอย่างเงียบๆมาตลอดตั้งแต่ต้นก็หลุดขำ เจมี่เลิ่กคิ้วข้างหนึ่งมองโทบี้ที่พยายามกลั้นหัวเราะอย่างสุดความสามารถ แต่ล้มเหลว

  
“ก็แหม พี่รู้ได้ไงล่ะครับว่าปฏิสนธิกันตอนนั้นน่ะ”

  
“เพราะหลังจากนั้นไม่กี่อาทิตย์ พี่ก็ไปอยู่ในท้องคุณแม่ไง”

  
โทบี้ผงกหัวรอฟังต่อ ซึ่งเจมี่ก็ทำเป็นไม่เห็นว่าแฟนเด็กของเขาแอบปาดน้ำตา ไม่ใช่เพราะซึ้งแน่นอน มาจากความขำล้วนๆ

  
แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น เจมี่ก็ตีหน้าขรึมเล่าความต่อ

  
“เดวิดกับแอนน์ย้ายไปอยู่อเมริกาอยู่พักนึง จนคนตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ตามเจอ ยืนยันจะรับตัวแอนน์กลับไป”

  
แต่แอนน์ไม่ยอมกลับ เธอรู้ว่าถ้าเธอกลับไปคราวนี้ จะไม่ได้เจอกับคนที่รักอีกเลย

  
พ่อแม่ของแอนน์ตั้งใจจะตัดหางปล่อยวัด แต่คุณปู่ของแอนน์รักหลานสาวคนเดียวคนนี้จนยอมทุกอย่าง เพื่อให้หลานสาวกลับประเทศ ต่อให้กลับมาพร้อมกับคนที่ตนจงใจจับแยกก็ตามที

  
แล้วเจมี่ก็เกิดมาได้ประจวบเหมาะพอดี

  
หญิงสาวตระกูลผู้ดี ตั้งท้องก่อนเข้าพิธีวิวาห์ รู้ถึงไหนอับอายถึงที่นั่น คนตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ไม่มีทางเลือกอื่นนอกจากยอมให้ทั้งคู่แต่งงานกัน

  
ในความทรงจำของเจมี่ คุณตาทวดเอ็นดูรักใคร่เค้าเอามากๆ ผิดกับตายายซึ่งเห็นหน้าเขาทีไร เป็นต้องนึกถึงความอัปยศที่ลูกสาวหอบผ้าหนีตามผู้ชายไป

  
เจมี่เป็นเด็กรักแรงเกลียดแรงเสมอมา

  
ในเมื่อตายายชังน้ำหน้า เขาเองก็เกลียดสองคนนั้นเช่นกัน เป็นใครจะชอบใจคนแก่หัวดื้อที่จนทุกวันนี้ก็ไม่ยอมให้พ่อของเขาเหยียบเข้าคฤหาสน์ตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์?

  
สิ่งที่ทำให้เขายังทนตายายได้ เป็นเพราะทั้งสองรักใคร่เอ็นดูแซม น้องชายของเขาเกิดมาหลังจากพ่อแม่แต่งงานกันถูกทำนองคลองธรรม และบารอนแห่งตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ก็หมายมั่นให้น้องได้รับบรรดาศักดิ์นี้

  
แต่ติดอยู่ที่คำสั่งเสียของคุณตาทวด…

  
“หลานชายสายตรงคนโตเท่านั้นที่จะมีสิทธิ์สืบทอดบรรดาศักดิ์และทรัพย์สมบัติในตระกูล”

  
คุณตาทวดช่างไม่รู้เลยว่าความรักความห่วงใยในตัวเหลนหัวดื้อคนนี้ จะสร้างความปวดขมับทิ้งไว้ แม้เจ้าตัวจะจากไปเกือบห้าปีแล้ว

  
“แปลว่าพี่ก็คือว่าที่บารอนคนต่อไป ถูกต้องมั้ยครับ?”

  
ข้อสรุปของโทบี้เป็นตามนั้น สีหน้าไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อนและติดจะไร้อารมณ์ อาจเพราะฐานะของเจ้าตัวเองก็อยู่ในระดับมีกินมีใช้ไปจนรุ่นหลาน บรรดาศักดิ์ในสังคมปัจจุบันแทบไม่มีความหมายอะไร

  
“ก็ตามนั้นแหละ”

  
“ผมก็ยังไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดี ว่าบรรดาศักดิ์ในอนาคตของพี่ มันเกี่ยวกับข่าวของพวกเรายังไง”

  
เจมี่ถอนหายใจ “พวกนั้นไม่เคยสนใจข่าวคาวคบหาใครของพี่ เพราะคบไม่นานก็เลิกไปเอง แต่ดูเหมือนว่าพอพี่เริ่มจริงจัง ตระกูลฝั่งแม่พี่ก็อยากรู้ว่านายเป็นใคร”

  
“ด้วยการใช้สื่อกดดันผม?”

  
“พวกเขาทำเพื่อกดดันพี่ต่างหาก” ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มขบฟันกราม “ลำพังพี่โดนคนเดียว พี่จะไม่อื้อไม่หืออะไร แต่ถ้าเริ่มเบนเข็มพุ่งไปหานายเมื่อไหร่ ถ้าพี่คบกับนายแบบจริงจัง---”

  
“พี่ก็จะหาวิธีปกป้องผม…” โทบี้ต่อคำให้ราวกับอ่านใจออก ยิ่งสายตาเว้าวอนสีฟ้าอ่อนของแฟนหนุ่มจ้องตรงมา หัวใจของพ่ออีรอสผมแดงก็ยิ่งปริ่มเปรม

  
“เพราะพี่เป็นคนแบบนี้ ผมถึงได้รักไง”

  
ได้ยินคำบอกรักจากแฟนเด็ก มันก็น่าดีใจอยู่หรอก...แต่เจมี่ก็ยังไม่มีอารมณ์ซาบซึ้งอะไรในตอนนี้

  
“พี่ไม่รู้ว่าพวกเขาต้องการอะไร ทำไมถึงอยากเจอนาย” เจมี่บีบมือคนอ่อนวัยกว่า “ถ้าพวกเขาทำร้ายนาย? จับเราแยกกันเหมือนพ่อแม่พี่ล่ะ? ”

  
แทนที่จะกลัว คนฟังกลับยิ่งยิ้มกว้าง

  
“ถ้าใครซักคนจะทำร้ายผม หรือจะอุ้มผมไปปล่อยป่า ก็คงต้องผ่านป๊าผมไปก่อนล่ะครับ”

  
ต่อให้เป็นความจริงที่ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรให้ปฏิเสธ เจมี่ที่ห่วงเจียนคลั่งก็ยังใจคอไม่ดี

  
“บิบี๋ พี่จริงจังนะ…”

  
“ผมก็ไม่ได้ล้อเล่นอยู่เหมือนกัน” โทบี้บีบมือที่กุมกันไว้ตอบกลับ ไล้นิ้วโป้งบนหลังมือที่มีเส้นเลือดปูดโปน กล้ามเนื้อเป็นเส้นสายอันสวยงาม

  
“อย่าบอกนะครับว่าพี่ตั้งใจจะทำตัวแบบพระเอกนิยายน้ำเน่า เลิกกับผมเพื่อไม่ให้ครอบครัวพี่มาขุดคุ้ยเรื่องผม?”

  
“ไม่มีทางอยู่แล้ว”

  
ต่อให้เคยคิด แต่เจมี่ก็เตะส่งมันออกไปไกลแล้ว ทำแบบนั้นได้อาจจะดูเท่ในสายตาใครต่อใคร แต่ความเท่มันแลกกับความสุขที่มีคนรักอยู่ข้างกายไม่ได้ เขาเป็นถึงผลผลิตจากการบูชารักจนทิ้งได้ทุกอย่างเพื่อให้ได้อยู่ร่วมกันทั้งที จะมาทำเรื่องผิดธรรมเนียม(?)ได้อย่างไรกัน?

  
“ถ้างั้นก็เป็นอันว่า เราจะคบกันต่อไป”

  
“ใช่” เจมี่ขมวดคิ้วกับข้อสรุปที่ไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดทำไม แต่เขาก็ต้องอ้าปากค้างกับคำประกาศจากปากอิ่มสวยของโทบี้

  
“ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ไม่มีอะไรต้องกังวล” คนอ่อนวัยกว่ายกยิ้มกว้างรับความท้าทาย “ผมจะไปพบคุณตาคุณยายของพี่เอง”

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เป็นนายเอกสายสตรองจริงจังค่ะ


	76. Chapter 74 : This is Permission

“ไม่ได้”

  
แม้จะไม่ได้ขึ้นเสียงใส่ แต่น้ำเสียงดุดันเฉียบขาดของคุณป๊าขาร็อคก็ชัดเจนพอว่าไม่เห็นด้วยและไม่อนุญาตกับสิ่งที่ลูกชายอยากทำ และส่วนหนึ่งเจมี่เองก็เห็นด้วย

  
มีก็แต่เจ้าตัวคนที่ใครต่อใครพยายามปกป้องนั่นล่ะที่ไม่รู้สึกตัวว่ามันอันตรายแค่ไหน

  
“แต่ป๊าครับ ถ้าผมไม่ไป สุดท้ายตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ก็จะหาตัวผมเจออยู่ดี เราเข้าไปหาเค้าก่อนเลยจะไม่ดีกว่าเหรอ? อย่างน้อยก็ได้มีเวลาตั้งตัว”

  
จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ส่ายหน้า “ไม่ได้ ป๊าไม่ยอมให้ใครหน้าไหน โดยเฉพาะพวกผู้ดีตะแคงตีนเดินมาพูดจาไม่ดีกับลูกเด็ดขาด ยังไงก็ห้ามไปเจอ ป๊าไม่อนุญาต!”

  
_ไม่ตลกเลยซักนิด_

  
ทั้งเขาทั้งจูดี้ เลี้ยงโทบี้มาอย่างไข่ในหิน มีชีวิตหรูหราครอบครองสินทรัพย์มากกว่าทายาทตระกูลผู้ดีบางรายเสียอีก

  
ลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวงคนนี้เติบโตมาพร้อมกับการโดนพร่ำบอกว่าลูกจ๋าของป๊าม๊าเป็นได้ทุกสิ่ง ทำได้ทุกอย่าง ไม่มีใครหน้าไหนจะมาดูแคลนได้

  
แต่การเลี้ยงดูแบบนี้อาจเป็นดาบสองคม

  
เพราะเวลานี้มันกลับเป็นสิ่งที่สนับสนุนและมอบความกล้าให้กับลูกชาย

  
โทบี้ถอนหายใจเฮือกหนึ่ง “ยังไม่แน่เสียหน่อยว่าจะเป็นแบบนั้น แล้วผมก็ไม่กลัวด้วย”

  
“บิบี๋….”

  
“ผมน่ะ ทำได้ทุกอย่างเพื่อให้ได้อยู่กับพี่เจมี่”

  
ช่างเป็นคำตอบอย่างแมนๆที่ทำเอาหัวใจชาวร็อคอย่างเจมี่สั่นสะท้าน แต่ดีว่าเขายังไม่ถึงกับหลุดกรี๊ด เพียงแต่บีบมือเล็กที่กอบกุมกันไว้แนบแน่น

  
เขาอยากจะจับมือโทบี้ขึ้นมาพรมจูบชมชื่นใจแทบขาด

แต่ก็ยังเกรงตีนพ่อตาอยู่ไม่น้อย...

  
ข้างฝ่ายคุณป๊าก็กัดฟันโกรธฮึ่มฮั่ม หงุดหงิดเพราะทำอะไรไม่ได้ ลูกชายสุดที่รักดันเป็นฝ่ายจับมือไอ้เด็กบ้านั่นก่อน แถมคำพูดที่สื่อความรักแสนรักมาดมั่นนั่นก็ทำเอาจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์สุดจะกลืน

  
สุดท้ายหลังจากกระแอ้มไอจนคอแทบพัง ในที่สุดเด็กสองคนก็ปล่อยมือออกจากกันได้เสียที

  
“ไว้เราค่อยคุยกันตอนกลับบ้านแล้ว” คุณป๊ากดเสียงเข้ม “จะไปคุยหรือไม่คุย ให้ม๊าเป็นคนตัดสินใจ”

  
จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์เชื่อจากใจว่าคู่ชีวิตของเขาซึ่งเข้าใจความกังวลที่ซุกซ่อนในใจร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่ คงจะช่วยพูดห้ามปรามลูกได้บ้าง

  
เขารู้ดีว่าตัวเองสุดจะแพ้ทางโทบี้

  
ในเมื่อต่อกรไม่ได้ อย่างน้อยก็หวังว่าจู๊ดจะช่วยทำให้ลูกเข้าใจ

  
โทไบอัส กรินเดลวัลด์เริ่มคิ้วขมวด ดื้อใส่ป๊ายังพอมีทางชนะได้บ้าง แต่กับม๊านี่สิ…

  
“บอสครับ ได้เวลาแล้วครับ”

  
แจ็คสัน สมิธเข้ามารายงานทั้งที่ยังถือโทรศัพท์ค้างอยู่ โทบี้ก้มดูเวลาจากหน้าปัดนาฬิกาข้อมือแล้วก็ร้อนรนแทนคนเป็นพ่อ วันนี้เป็นวันขึ้นแสดงวันแรก แต่นี่จะบ่ายสองแล้ว ป๊ายังนั่งกอดอกส่งรังสีมาคุคุมเค้ากับพี่เจมี่อยู่ตรงหัวโต๊ะกินข้าวอยู่เลย!

  
“ป๊าครับ สายมากแล้ว ไปเตรียมตัวเถอะ ต้องไปซ้อมครั้งสุดท้ายกับพวกคุณลุงอลิซไม่ใช่เหรอครับ?”

  
จอห์นยังคงนั่งอยู่ที่เดิม ถลึงตาจ้องแฟนของลูกชายไม่วางตา

  
“แน่ใจนะว่าหนูตามไปคนเดียวได้?”

  
คืนวันที่ 17 นี้ เป็นการแสดงคืนแรก และโทบี้ก็ตั้งใจว่าจะไปให้กำลังใจคุณพ่อถึงสถานที่จริง ไม่มีอะไรที่จะทำให้จอห์นดีใจมากไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว

  
ติดก็แต่ของแถมที่ตามลูกจ๋ามาอย่างกับเป็นปลิง

  
โทบี้ถอนหายใจ “ได้สิครับป๊า พี่เจมี่ก็อยู่ด้วยทั้งคน ไม่มีใครเข้ามาทำอะไรผมหรอกน่า”

  
สายตาของคุณป๊าบอกออกชัดแจ้งว่าเพราะแบบนี้แหละ ถึงไม่ไว้ใจ

  
“เอ่อ...คุณลุงไม่ต้องห่วงนะครับ” เจมี่เกาหูแก้เก้อ พยายามรวบรวมความกล้าพูดกับว่าที่พ่อตา “ผมรับรองว่าจะไม่ให้ใครเข้าใกล้โทบี้ แล้วก็จะแต่งให้คนจำน้องไม่ได้เลยด้วย”

  
ในเมื่อคุยกันแล้วว่าจะแต่งหญิงไปดูการแสดงสดของคุณพ่อ ก็ต้องพาไปแปลงโฉมเสียก่อน

  
จอห์นโคตรไม่พอใจที่คนได้รับเกียรติจับลูกชายสุดที่รักของเขาแต่งหญิง คือไอ้เด็กบ้าบาวเวอร์

  
ดวงตาสีเข้มหรี่ลงต่ำ “ห้ามใส่สั้นกุด ห้ามเอวลอย ห้ามซีทรู ก่อนมาต้องถ่ายมาให้เช็คดูก่อนด้วย เข้าใจ๊?”

  
“เซอร์ เยสเซอร์”

  
เจมี่ทำมือตะเบ๊ะอย่างกับทหารพลเรือนรับคำสั่งผู้บังคับบัญชา อย่างน้อยหนึ่งในสิ่งที่พวกเขาเห็นตรงกันก็คือ ผิวสวยๆและขาอ่อนของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ จะยอมให้ใครมาเห็นไม่ได้เด็ดขาด!

  
“ไปได้แล้วนะครับป๊า เสียเวลามามากแล้ว” คนที่ยังคงไม่รู้ตัวอย่างโทบี้ ก็ยังสนใจในหมายกำหนดการของป๊ามากกว่า เขาหันไปส่งยิ้มขออภัยให้พี่แจ็คสันที่ทำหน้าจะร้องไห้อยู่รำไร

  
“ฝากด้วยนะครับพี่แจ็คสัน แล้วเจอกันที่งาน”

  
“เจอกันที่งานครับ คุณ….หนู…”

  
หางเสียงของคุณเลขาและผู้จัดการส่วนตัวขาดห้วงตอนท้าย เพราะสายตาคมจิกจากแฟนหนุ่มของคุณหนู ไม่ต้องบอกก็พอเดาถูกว่าเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ไม่ค่อยพอใจเท่าไหร่ที่เขาได้รับความสนใจและรอยยิ้มหวาน

  
คุณพระคุณเจ้าช่วย (ว่าที่)พ่อตาลูกเขยคู่นี้จะโขกกันมาเกินไปแล้ว!!

.

.

.

  
“อย่าทำหน้าดุแบบนั้นสิครับ พี่แจ็คสันเค้าไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดซักหน่อย”

  
การที่แฟนเด็กจับอารมณ์หงุดหงิดที่พยายามซ่อนไว้ใต้รอยยิ้มได้ไวกว่าที่คิด เป็นพัฒนาการทางความสัมพันธ์ที่ทำเอาเจมี่นึกอยากจะเปิดแชมเปญฉลองชัย

  
“พี่ก็ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรนี่ หน้าพี่ก็ดุแบบนี้อยู่แล้ว”

  
คนโกหกหน้าตาย ประสานมือไว้บนหัวเข่าในท่าไขว่ห้าง เมียงมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างชมวิวภายในตัวเมือง รถยนต์ที่ทางสังกัดจัดมาให้เรียกใช้ ยังคงเป็นโชเฟอร์อารมณ์ดีคนเดิม และคนคนนั้นก็เอ่ยชมว่าเจ้าของช่อดอกไม้นั้นงดงามสมกับที่เป็นหวานใจของร็อคสตาร์อนาคตไกลจริงแท้

  
ไม่มีอะไรจะทำให้เจมี่อารมณ์ดีมากไปกว่าคำชมแด่แฟนจ๋าได้อีกแล้ว

  
“โกหก ผมเห็นหรอกว่าพี่แจ็คสันหน้าซีดเชียวตอนออกไป” โทบี้ขยับตัวเข้ามาใกล้ คิ้วขมวดทำท่าขู่กรรโชกได้น่ารักสุดติ่งกระดิ่งแมว “พี่ห้ามขู่พี่แจ็คสันนะครับ ผมพูดจริง พี่เค้าเป็นพี่ชายคนสำคัญของผม”

  
เจมี่อยากแซวเหลือเกินว่าทำแบบนี้ไม่ทำให้เขากลัวเลยซักนิด ยิ่งพูดปกป้องก็ยิ่งทำให้เขาคันไม้คันมือ แต่รู้ดีเกินกว่าจะกระตุ้นอารมณ์หงุดหงิดของโทบี้

  
“เข้าใจแล้ว พี่จะพยายามก็แล้วกัน” เจมี่รับปากโดยที่แอบไขว้นิ้วไว้ด้านหลัง “ว่าแต่ทำไมต้องเข้าข้างขนาดนั้น? ก็แค่ลูกน้องของป๊าโทบไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

  
“พี่แจ็คสันเป็นเด็กในอุปถัมภ์ของม๊า ผมโตมาด้วยกันกับพี่เค้า ก็เหมือนพี่ชายคนนึง” โทบี้อธิบายยิ้มๆ “พอพี่เค้าเรียนจบ ม๊าก็ส่งพี่แจ็คสันไปทำงานกับป๊า คอยถ่ายทอดคำสั่งม๊าไปให้ จัดคิวจดตารางงานให้ป๊าที่ชอบลืมอยู่เรื่อยๆ ถ้าขาดพี่เค้าไปซักคนคงลำบากแน่ๆ”

  
เจมี่ผงกหัวแสดงว่ารับฟัง แต่แน่ล่ะว่าไม่ได้ทำให้เขาประทับใจอะไรในตัวแจ็คสัน สมิธมากขึ้นเลย

  
จนกระทั่ง….

  
“แล้วคนที่คอยเชียร์เรื่องของเรา ก็พี่แจ็คสันนี่แหละครับ”

  
บางทีแจ็คสัน สมิธอาจจะเป็นคนที่ไม่เลวนักก็ได้

อย่างน้อยก็เหมือนจะเป็นพวกเดียวกับเขา

  
“ก็...ถือว่าตามีแววนะ”

  
โทบี้ยิ้มล้อเพราะเขาเห็นทันอยู่หรอกว่าเจมี่เผลอยิ้ม เมื่อแฟนหนุ่มเลิกหงุดหงิดก็พาลทำให้เขาอารมณ์ตามไปด้วย คนอ่อนกว่าพิงไหล่เจมี่เหมือนจะอ้อน เลยยิ่งทำให้เขาฉีกยิ้มอย่างกับเป็นคนบ้า

  
แต่ฉากหวานๆนี้เป็นอันต้องพักไว้ก่อน เพราะโชเฟอร์ช่างจ้อพาพวกเขามาถึงที่หมายเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว

  
ร้านที่แปะป้ายนีออนเป็นรูปโจ๊คเกอร์

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คำบอกใบ้ตัวละครใหม่ที่จะมาแปลงโฉมโทบ คือบรรทัดสุดท้ายค่ะ ✌️


	77. Chapter 75 : This is Drag Queen

ก้าวแรกที่เดินเข้าร้าน เสียงกรี๊ดกร๊าดของชาย(?)ที่ระบุอายุไม่ได้ผู้หนึ่งก็ดังขึ้น ก่อนที่เจมี่จะรีบพุ่งเข้ามายืนขวางระหว่างโทบี้กับหนุ่มผมยาวหยักศกเป็นลอน รูปร่างสูงเพรียว ผู้ที่มีทรวดทรงองค์เอวเป็นที่น่าอิจฉาของผู้หญิงแทบทั้งโลก

  
โทบี้คิดว่าเขาไม่ได้พูดจนเกินไปนัก

  
เพราะชายที่ชื่อจาเร็ด เลโต้นั้นสวมชุดเผยเนื้อตัวอย่างแสนมั่นใจ กางเกงยีนส์หนังอวดไฟท้ายได้รูปกระชับเสียจนชวนให้ใครต่อใครใจเต้นระรัว เจ้าตัวมีใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์จนเดาอายุไม่ถูก ท่าทางบุ้ยปากงอนใส่เจมี่ของอีกฝ่ายก็ช่างน่ามอง

  
เจ้าของร้านดูไม่พอใจที่ต้องกอดลมกอดอากาศแทนพ่อหนุ่มหน้าหวานน่าจับรับประทานคนนี้

  
“กอดนิดกอดหน่อย ไม่สึกหรอหรอกน่า!”

  
“ไม่ได้สิ คนนี้ผมหวงมากนะ” เจมี่ทำหน้าเครียด ขยับตัวปิดทุกช่องทางที่อีกฝ่ายจะบุกเข้ามาหาแฟนตัวเองได้ จาเร็ดเดาะลิ้นขัดใจ ก่อนจะไปยืนท้าวเอวหรี่ตาคู่สวยใส่ลูกค้าคนกันเองอย่างหัวหน้าวงร็อคดาวรุ่ง

  
“ถ้าไม่ให้ดูชัดๆแล้วจะรู้ได้ยังไงว่าจะแต่งออกมาแบบไหน!?”

  
“ผมก็ส่งรูปมาให้ดูเมื่อวานแล้วนี่พี่”

  
คนอาวุโสกว่าดีดนิ้วสองสามที “ของแบบนั้นมันไม่พอ”

  
จาเร็ดอาศัยจังหวะที่เจมี่ยังยืนนึกคำตอบโต้ คว้าแขนโทบี้แล้วฉุดเข้ามาใกล้ๆ กว่านักร้องหนุ่มจะรู้ตัว จาเร็ดก็กำลังทั้งลูบทั้งแตะตามตัวสุดที่รักของเขาแล้ว

  
“พี่จับเบาๆสิ! แว๊ก!! อย่าบีบแรง!!!”

  
บางทีเจมี่ก็ชอบทำเป็นลืมว่าแฟนเด็กมีร่างกายที่แข็งแกร่งกว่าเจ้าตัวเสียอีก…

  
โชคดีที่จาเร็ดในโหมดทำงานไม่สนใจเสียงนกเสียงกา เขาจับโทบี้หมุนซ้ายทีขวาที เชยคางสำรวจผิวนวลเนียน แถมยังยื่นจมูกมาดมใกล้ๆ

  
‘งาน’ ของคุณสไตล์ลิสเลโต้ในวันนี้ น่าประทับใจมาก

  
“อายุเท่าไหร่แล้ว?”

  
โทบี้กลืนน้ำลายโดยไม่รู้ตัว “19 ครับ”

  
คนอาวุโสกว่าตบบ่าเบาๆ “ดีไป พี่ล่ะกลัวใจว่าเจมี่มันจะพรากผู้เยาว์ แล้วพี่จะโดนร่างแหไปด้วย”

  
เจมี่กระแอ้มไอแสดงความไม่พอใจของตัวเอง แต่ถ้าเกรงกับเรื่องแค่นี้ก็ไม่ใช่จาเร็ด เลโต้ คนมั่นแห่งวงการแฟชั่น

  
“แฟนน้องคงเล่าแล้วใช่มั้ยว่าพี่ทำหน้าที่หัวหน้าสไตล์ลิสให้วงมัน?”

  
คุณเจ้าของห้องเสื้อถามอย่างใจดี และโทบี้ก็ผงกหัวยืนยัน ก่อนจะโดนดันหลังให้ขึ้นไปยืนบนแท่นวงกลมยกสูงจากพื้น กระจกบานใหญ่สามบานสะท้อนภาพของเขาที่รู้สึกเกร็งเล็กน้อย ส่วนเจมี่ก็ไปหาที่นั่งรอชม ‘แฟชั่นโชว์’ ที่มีโทบี้เป็นตัวเอก

  
“เอาล่ะ เรามาเริ่มจากชุดนี้ก็แล้วกัน”

  
หลังจากโดนวัดตัวคร่าวๆด้วยสายวัดสีแสบตา จาเร็ดก็ส่งชุดกระโปรงประดับเลื่อมสีทองส่งให้ ปลายกระโปรงสั้นเสียจนแค่มองยังหน้าม้าน

  
“ไม่โป๊หรอก ข้างในมีกางเกงซับใน”

  
ได้ยินแบบนี้ โทบี้ค่อยยิ้มออกและยอมรับมันมา เดินเข้าห้องลองเสื้อไปโดยไม่อีดออด ผิดกับเจมี่ที่นั่งหรี่ตาไม่พอใจกับออฟชั่นชวนอุ่นใจนี้

  
“ไม่ต้องลองหรอกโทบ ป๊าโทบสั่งแล้วว่าห้ามใส่สั้น”

  
จาเร็ดฟังแล้วขมวดคิ้ว “แล้วทำไมไม่รีบบอกฮ่ะ!? น้องโทบกลับมาเร็ว มาเปลี่ยนเป็นตัวนี้!”

  
“ตัวนั้นเอวลอย ป๊าน้องเค้าไม่ให้ผ่าน” เจมี่ตีหน้าเข้ม “ผมก็ไม่ให้ผ่าน ไม่ควรมีใครได้เห็นผิวสวยๆของโทบี้ นอกจากผม”

  
แก้มขาวๆของโทบี้แดงซ่านอย่างน่าหมั่นเขี้ยว คนหนุ่มรุ่นที่ปล่อยรังสีความหวานเสียจนชวนให้แสบๆคันๆ จาเร็ดกลอกตามอง เริ่มจะหมดความอดทนทีละน้อย ถ้าทำได้เขาคงเข้าไปเพ่นกบาลเจมี่แล้ว

  
“คราวหน้าช่วยร่ายมาให้หมดด้วยนะว่ามีเงื่อนไขอะไรอีกบ้าง คนเค้าจะได้ไม่ต้องเสียเวลา!”

  
หลังจากบ่นเสร็จแล้ว เจ้าตัวก็ดึงชุดสองสามแบบที่ตรงตามเงื่อนไข ‘ไม่สั้นกุด ไม่เอวลอย ไม่ซีทรู’ ออกมาจากราวแขวนเสื้อผ้า ส่งให้โทบี้ไปลองเปลี่ยน

  
ระหว่างรอ จาเร็ด เลโต้ก็ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งไขว่ห้าง พร้อมสีหน้ารำคาญอย่างเหลือแสน

  
“นี่ถ้าแกเพิ่มเงื่อนไข ‘ห้ามโชว์ไหล่ ห้ามสายเดี่ยว’ เข้ามาอีกล่ะก็ พี่คงต้องจับน้องเค้าใส่ชุดแม่ชีแล้วล่ะเอาจริงๆ”

  
เจมี่หายใจแรงขึ้นอีกนิด ปฏิกิริยาแบบนั้นทำเอาจาเร็ดหรี่ตามองเหยียด

  
“ไอ้เด็กบ้า อย่าบอกนะว่าคิดตามแล้วของขึ้น!”

  
“เปล่าพี่ นรกกินหัวกันพอดีสิ” คนอ่อนวัยกว่าแก้ตัวน้ำขุ่นๆ การที่เขารีบเอามือบีบจมูก มันไม่ได้ช่วยเพิ่มความน่าเชื่อถือเลยซักนิด

  
“เอ่อ...ขอโทษนะครับ”

  
ก่อนที่จาเร็ดจะได้ด่า โทบี้ก็โผล่ออกมาจากหลังม่านแค่ส่วนหัวและเนินไหล่ แก้มสองข้างแดงน้อยๆ การที่ทั้งเจมี่และจาเร็ดหันควับไปมอง ชักจะทำให้คนอ่อนวัยที่สุดในห้องเขินมากขึ้นทุกที

  
“บิบี๋มีอะไรเหรอ?”

  
โทบี้กำชายผ้าม่าน “คือผมรูดซิปหลังไม่เป็นน่ะครับ ไม่ค่อยได้ใส่ชุดผู้หญิง ก็เลย…”

  
เจมี่ลุกพรวดเตรียมจะเข้าไปช่วยน้อง แต่จาเร็ดไวกว่านั้น ระหว่างเดินไปยังอุตส่าห์ยกนิ้วชี้ขึ้นมาห้ามพ่อหนุ่มร็อคสตาร์

  
“หยุดอยู่ตรงนั้นเลย ขืนให้แกช่วย น่ากลัวจะช่วยรูดซิปลงมากกว่าขึ้น”

  
หนุ่มผมทองได้แต่จึ้กปากขัดใจ หย่อนตัวลงไปนั่งไขว่ห้างหน้าบูดบึ้ง ถ้าไม่ติดว่ารู้อยู่แก่ใจดีว่าพี่จาเร็ดเป็นไทด์เดียวกับโทบี้ เขาคงไม่ปล่อยให้ใครที่ไหนเข้าใกล้น้องในสภาพแต่งตัวไม่เรียบร้อยแบบนี้

  
ระหว่างรอก็มีเสียงสนทนามาจากหลังม่านกั้น

  
“ผิวสวยจริงๆนะเนี่ย เนียนสุดๆเลย”

  
เจมี่รู้ความจริงข้อนี้ดีกว่าใคร เพราะเขาได้สัมผัสมันมาแล้วกับตัว แต่ก็ยังอดหูผึ่งตั้งใจฟังไม่ได้อยู่ดี

  
“ม๊าผมให้ทาโลชั่นโยเกิร์ตทุกวันหลังอาบน้ำน่ะครับ”

  
จาเร็ดจุ๊ปาก ไล้นิ้วไปตามแนวโค้งของแผ่นหลัง ดีว่าเจมี่ไม่เห็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นหลังม่านนี้ ไม่อย่างนั้นก็อาจได้มีการบ่นยืดยาว

  
“แนวกระดูกสันหลังก็สวย สะโพกก็ผายเต็มไม้เต็มมือ พี่ล่ะอยากให้ใส่ชุดโชว์หลังจริงๆ แต่ก็นะ…”

  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าได้แต่ยิ้มแห้ง “ถ้าเปิดหลังนี่ป๊าต้องฆ่าผมตายแน่ๆ”

  
เจมี่คิดว่าโคตรไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้

เขาต่างหากจะโดนเก็บก่อน

  
“เอาล่ะ เสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว” จาเร็ดเอ่ยด้วยเสียงราวกับจะร้องเพลง เขารูดม่านกั้นเปิดออก ผายมือเปิดทางให้กับตัวเอกของงาน

  
ชุดเดรสกระโปรงสั้นสีดำของเวอซาเช่ มีสายผ้าสีเดียวกันถึงสี่สายเย็บติดกับเกาะอก สวมเครื่องประดับสีทองอันโดดเด่นหรูหรา ช่วงสะโพกคาดเข็มขัดสีดำลวดลายพระจันทร์และดวงดาว

  
แม้จะอวดโคนขาอ่อน แต่ปัญหานั้นแก้ด้วยการที่เนื้อผ้าด้านหลังต่อชายยาวลงมาจนลากพื้น บู้ตสีดำยาวถึงหัวเข่า เส้นสายสีทองและกระดุมปั้มลายนูนช่วยดึงสายตาใครต่อใครให้จับจ้อง

  
แต่สำหรับเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ท่าทางเหนียมอายของ ‘สาวสวย’ ที่สวมวิกผมทรงบ็อบเทนั่นต่างหาก ที่ทำให้หัวใจเขาเต้นระรัว

  
“ขอแนะนำให้รู้จักผลงานชิ้นโบแดงของท่านจาเร็ด เลโต้...สเตลล่า ลากูน”

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> องค์สเตลล่าตามติดมาในเอยูนี้ด้วยค่ะ 😂🤘
> 
> ได้ควงคนสวยออกงานขนาดนี้ พี่เจมี่ถูกใจสิ่งนี้แน่นอน
> 
> (แต่พี่แกก็ต้องปลอมตัวเหมือนกันนะคะ แม้จะไม่ใช่แต่งหญิงก็เถอะ *ค่อกแค่ก”)


	78. Chapter 76 : This is Stella

“ผ่านลูก!”

เสียงนี้ไม่มีทางจะเป็นของคุณป๊าขาร็อคไปได้ แต่น้ำหนักของมันมีมากกว่าความคิดเห็นของคุณป๊าหลายเท่านัก เจมี่นึกชมตัวเองที่ตัดสินใจโทรหาคนคนนี้ก่อนจะกดส่งรูปโทบี้ให้กับจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ 

การคบหากับโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์สอนให้เขารู้ว่า...เข้าหาแม่ยาย สบายไปร้อยชาติ!

“แต่ม๊าครับ ถ้าป๊าเห็นเข้าแล้วไม่โอเคล่ะ?”

‘สาวสวย’ ผมทรงบ็อบเทที่นั่งอยู่ข้างตัวเจมี่ตอนนี้ ถามปลายสายที่วีดีโอคอลกันอยู่ในรถสปอร์ตสองประตูสีดำเรียบหรูที่เจมี่เช่ามาแทนที่จะเรียกใช้คนขับรถอย่างตอนเช้า แม้ตาจะต้องมองถนน แต่คนอาวุโสกว่าก็ยังเหลือบดูโทบี้กับว่าที่แม่ยายสนทนากันได้

“ไม่โอเคก็ต้องโอเค” 

ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ตอบมาจากปลายสาย ใบหน้ามีเสน่ห์เย้ายวนใจเผยยิ้มซุกซนระหว่างที่เอ่ยปลอบและชี้นำ(?)ลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนที่แต่งแดร๊กครั้งแรกก็ออกมาดูดีไม่ผิดแม่

“ถ้าป๊าเค้าไม่โอเค ถามป๊าเค้ากลับไปว่าหรือจะให้ใส่ชุดแบบที่ม๊าใส่ไปดูคอนป๊าครั้งแรก?”

“ชุดมันเป็นยังไงเหรอครับม๊า?” คนเป็นลูกกะพริบตาปริบๆ แต่พอม๊ากระตุ้นความจำว่าเหมือนที่ม๊าจะให้ลองใส่เมื่อตอนฟิตติ้งชุดผู้หญิงครั้งนั้น โทบี้ก็หน้าร้อนวาบ ส่ายหัวพัลวัน

ท่าทีเขินอายของแฟนเด็กทำเอาเจมี่ชักสงสัยตะหงิดๆ ว่าตัวเองจะพลาดของดีของเด็ดไปซักอย่าง

“ยังไงก็ขอให้สนุกกับคอนเสิร์ตนะจ้ะเด็กๆ~”

“ถ้าม๊ามาด้วยได้ ป๊าต้องดีใจมากแน่ๆเลยล่ะครับ…” โทบี้เปรยเสียงติดจะอ้อน แล้วเขาก็ต้องขมวดคิ้วมุ่น เมื่อม๊าเพียงแต่ปิดปากหัวเราะคิกคัก ก่อนจะตัดสายไปดื้อๆ

“แปลก...ม๊าต้องมีแผนอะไรอยู่แน่ๆ”

เจมี่ที่สวมวิกผมยาวประบ่าสีดำ กรีดตาคม สวมแจ็คเก็ตหนังแขนยาวทับเสื้อกล้ามสีขาวคอลึกคู่กับกางเกงยีนส์กัดจนซีด หมุนพวงมาลัยมือเดียว ตายังอยู่บนท้องถนน แต่ยังต่อบทสนทนากับแฟนเด็กที่แปลงร่างเป็นสาวสวยดูลึกลับในค่ำคืนนี้

“ไม่แน่นะ ม๊าโทบอาจจะโผล่มาทำเซอร์ไพร์สก็ได้”

“ก็ดีนะครับ ป๊าคงดีใจ” โทบี้คลี่ยิ้ม “ป๊าน่ะอ้อนขอให้ม๊ามาด้วยกันตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว แต่ผมก็เข้าใจว่าคนเป็นอาจารย์ ลางานมานานๆขนาดนั้นไม่ได้ ไม่เหมือนสมัยหนุ่มๆแล้ว”

เจมี่แอบหวังในใจว่าโทบี้จะไม่เลือกทำอาชีพอาจารย์เหมือนแม่ เพราะเขาอยากหนีบอยากหิ้วแฟนเด็กไปทัวร์คอนด้วยกันใจจะขาด

แต่มันก็แค่ความคาดหวัง ไม่ใช่การบังคับ

ยังไงเขาก็คิดว่าจะตามใจโทบี้อยู่แล้ว

“พี่แน่ใจนะครับว่ามาทางนี้” เด็กหนุ่มในชัดหญิงสาวสีดำเรียบหรูของเวอซาเช่ ถามอย่างเป็นกังวล เขายังสงสัยไม่หายว่าทำไมพี่เจมี่อยากเช่ารถขับเอง ทั้งที่มีสารถีรอให้บริการตลอดเวลา

“แน่ใจสิ พี่เคยมาขึ้นไลฟ์ที่นี่” เจมี่ปลอบใจเด็กขี้ตื่นของเขา “นาวิเกเตอร์ก็มี ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก เราไปทันก่อนการแสดงแน่”

เจมี่ก็ยังเป็นชายที่รักษาสัญญายิ่งชีพ

หลังจากใช้ทางลัดนอกนาวิเกเตอร์ให้แฟนเด็กใจตุ้มต่อม เขากับโทบี้ก็แล่นรถเข้ามาจอดอยู่ในลานจอดรถด้านหลังไลฟ์เฮ้าส์หลังใหญ่ เดินเข้าทางเข้าสำหรับนักดนตรี ไปเคาะประตูห้องแต่งตัวของวงฮอลลีวู้ด แวมไพร์

“เข้ามาได้”

ทันทีที่เปิดประตูเข้าไป มีดสั้นเล่มหนึ่งก็พุ่งตัดอากาศ ปักเข้าที่เป้าไม้ซึ่งห้อยไว้ข้างประตูพอดิบพอดี

ด้วยระดับความสูงและส่วนสูงของเจมี่ ทำให้มีดบินนั้นปักเฉียดหูซ้ายของเขาไปแค่คืบเดียว…

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์จึ้กปากขัดใจ

“ชิ พลาดไปนิดเดียวเอง”

เจมี่โคตรจะแน่ใจว่าว่าที่พ่อตาเล็งหัวเค้า ไม่ใช่เป้าที่ตอนนี้มีมีดปักตรงกลางพอดิบพอดี

คนที่ชินกับกิจกรรมคลายเครียดก่อนขึ้นเวทีของเหล่านักดนตรีระดับโลกแล้วอย่างโทบี้ เดินเข้าไปหาชายวัยกลางคนผู้มีผมยาวสีดำประบ่า และกรีดอายไลน์เนอร์มาเสียเข้ม อีกฝ่ายเปิดแขนออกกว้าง ยิ้มร่าพร้อมเอ่ยปากแซว

“ไหน สาวสวยคนนี้ใครกันเนี่ย? มาให้ป๋ากอดหน่อยสิจ้ะ”

โทบี้หัวเราะระรื่น และเดินเข้าไปสู่อ้อมกอดพ่อบุญธรรมที่เห็นเขามาตั้งแต่ตัวแดงๆ ร่างเล็กจมลงไปในอ้อมกอดของหัวหน้าวงฮอลลีวู้ด แวมไพร์

“คุณลุงอลิซ คิดถึงจังเลยครับ”

คนที่ได้สิทธิ์กอดลูกชายก่อนพ่อแท้ๆ บีบที่หัวไหล่เนียนอย่างเบามือ ดวงตาคมกริบกวาดมองลุคใหม่ของโทบี้ด้วยความพึงพอใจยิ่ง ผิดกับจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ที่หน้าหงิกไปทันทีที่เห็นลูกจ๋าเต็มตา

“ไอ้เด็กเวรบาวเวอร์! กูสั่งแล้วไงว่าห้ามใส่สั้น!”

“ไม่เอาน่ะจอห์น ไม่โป๊ซะหน่อย หลานแต่งออกมาได้ดูดีจะตายไป มีของดีก็ต้องโชว์กันหน่อยสิวะ” 

อลิซ คูเปอร์แย้งขึ้นเมื่อน้องเล็กของวงอาละวาดแหวขึ้นมาจนว่าที่ลูกเขยยืนตัวแข็งทื่อ หัวหน้าวงฮอลลีวู้ด แวมไพร์จับไหล่โทบี้หันมาทางคุณป๊า ให้เจ้าตัวได้ดูชัดๆ

“เอ็งดูสิ หลานแต่งแบบนี้แล้วเหมือนแม่เค้าเปี๊ยบเลยนะเว้ย!”

ก็นั่นล่ะที่ทำให้จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ยิ่งทำคิ้วขมวดเป็นเงื่อนพิรอด

จูดี้จ๋าของเขาแต่งแดร๊กแอบที่บ้านมาดูการแสดงครั้งแรกของวง หลังได้เซ็นสัญญากับค่ายเพลงระดับยักษ์ แล้วก็เป็นวันที่พวกเขาพากันไป ‘ขย่ม’ รถจนอีกเก้าเดือนต่อมา ก็มีโทบี้

อย่าโทษคุณป๊าขาร็อคเลยที่จะหวั่นระแวง กลัวประวัติศาสตร์ซ้ำรอยเดิม!

“แต่ม๊าให้ผ่านนะครับป๊า ผมถามแล้วนะ” ลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวงเดินเข้ามากอดมาอ้อน กะพริบตากลมโตสีฟ้าสวยแบบที่รู้ว่าคนเป็นพ่อสุดจะแพ้ทาง 

จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์สูดลมหายใจเข้าปอด “แต่ป๊าว่ามันไม่เหมาะ อากาศก็หนาว ป๊าว่าโทบใส่โอเวอร์โค้ตคลุมถึงตาตุ่มเลยดีกว่าลูก”

คนในวงและสตาฟต้องพยายามกลั้นหัวเราะกันจนหน้าเขียวเลยทีเดียว

เจมี่กระแอ้มไอ “ไม่ต้องห่วงครับมิสเตอร์ ถ้าโทบี้หนาวขึ้นมา ผมจะทำให้เขาอุ่นเอง”

สัญชาตญาณคนเป็นพ่อตะโกนบอกร้องเตือนว่าไอ้หนุ่มนั่นมันไม่ได้คิดจะใช้เสื้อผ้าหนาๆช่วยมอบความอบอุ่นให้ลูกจ๋าอย่างแน่นอน

จอห์นชี้นิ้วใส่หน้าหนุ่มรุ่นลูกโดยไม่หันไปมอง “เก็บความหวังดีของเอ็งไว้ รวมถึงมือเอ็งด้วย” 

“แต่คุณลุงครับ ถ้าให้ผมเก็บไม้เก็บมือ ใครจะดูแลโทบ ใครจะช่วยจับชายกระโปรง ใครจะคอยต่อยไอ้พวกที่มันมายุ่งกับโทบล่ะครับ?”

“ลูกกูดูแลตัวเองได้ เตะทีเดียวไอ้พวกนั้นมันก็ร้องหาพ่อหาแม่แล้ว!”

โทบี้ขัดขึ้นมาด้วยหน้าแดงๆ “ป๊าครับ...วันนี้คงเตะไม่ได้ คือกระโปรงมันสั้น…”

อลิซ คูเปอร์ดูจะเป็นคนเดียวที่กล้าพอจะขัดสองพ่อลูก ว่าไอ้ที่พูดๆกันอยู่มันไม่ใช่ประเด็นสำคัญ

“เอาเถอะ จะได้เวลาสแตนบายแล้ว ปล่อยเด็กๆเค้าไปนั่งประจำที่ได้แล้วล่ะ” 

พ่อบุญธรรมของโทบี้ฟาดหัวไหล่เจมี่เสียจนร็อคเกอร์รุ่นลูกแทบล้มหน้าคะมำ แต่เขาไม่ได้มีจิตอาฆาตอะไรเจือปน ออกจะมีความสุขที่หลานได้แฟนหล่อ หน้าถอดไอ้บ้าจอห์นตอนหนุ่มๆมาอย่างกับลูกแท้ๆ

“ถ้างั้น...ป๊า...ทุกคนครับ” โทบี้ในร่างของสาวน้อยสเตลล่า ยังพยายามยื่นหน้ากลับมาคุยกันคนในห้อง แม้จะกำลังถูกเจมี่โอบเอว พาเดินออกไป

“เต็มที่กันไปเลยนะครับ ผมจะคอยเชียร์!”

รอยยิ้มล้านวัตถ์มาพร้อมทุ่งดอกไม้บานสะพรั่ง เยียวยาจิตใตอันอ่อนล้าของบรรดาชายวัยกลางคนและสาวๆฝ่ายสไตล์ลิสจนแทบเข่าอ่อนกันทั้งห้อง 

ก่อนที่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์หรือสาวน้อยสเตลล่าจะเผลอทำใครสำลักความน่ารักจนขาดใจไปเสียก่อน เจมี่ก็รีบพาแฟนเด็กไปนั่งตรงชั้นลอยซึ่งกันไว้เป็นพื้นที่พิเศษสำหรับแขกวีวีไอพี

การแสดงของวงร็อคระดับตำนานกำลังจะเริ่มขึ้นในอีกไม่กี่นาทีข้างหน้า

.

.

.

Tbc.


	79. Chapter 77 : This is Hollywood Vampires

ความตั้งใจแรกเริ่มของเจมี่ คือการได้ใช้โอกาสที่ได้อยู่ในคอกมืดๆไม่เล็กไปไม่ใหญ่มาก ในโซนวีวีไอพีของไลฟ์เฮ้าส์แห่งนี้ จู๋จี๋กับแฟนเด็กเสียให้สมใจอยาก

  
แต่พอเริ่มการแสดงไปได้แค่ห้านาที สายตาของเจมี่ก็แทบจะไม่ละไปจากสิ่งที่เกิดบนเวที

  
ก่อนจะฟอร์มวงมาได้อย่างทุกวันนี้ ช่วงที่เขากับพี่ๆน้องๆในวงฝึกฝนตัวเองกันอย่างจริงจัง เขาเคยได้ดูวีดีโอการแสดงของ Hollywood Vampires มามาก แต่ไม่เคยมีโอกาสมาดูการแสดงสด

  
พูดได้เต็มปากว่า เลนส์กล้องราคาแพงระดับไหน ก็จับบรรยากาศและคาริสม่าที่สัมผัสได้เฉพาะในสถานที่จริงไม่ได้

  
หากว่าจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ที่เขาได้แข่งโซโล่กีต้าร์ด้วยเก่งจนคู่ควรได้รับการยกย่องให้เป็นตำนาน จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ซึ่งวาดลวดลายอยู่บนเวทีก็น่าทึ่งยิ่งกว่านั้น อาจเพราะเจ้าตัวซึมซับพลังงานจากเพื่อนร่วมวงและความรักจากกลุ่มคนดู

  
ความดุดันแต่น่าเข้าหา ท่วงท่ากิริยาที่ทำไปโดยไม่ตั้งใจกลับดึงดูดใจคนมอง แว่บแรกเหมือนแมวตัวโตที่เกียจคร้าน ทว่าเพียงพริบตาก็ราวกับกลายร่างเป็นเสือดำผู้จ้องตะครุบเหยื่อ

  
ท่อนโซโล่กีต้าร์ของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์นั้นเรียกทั้งเสียงปรบมือและเป่าปาก เสียงกรีดร้องของสาวๆดังสลับกับเสียงตะโกนบอกรักจากหนุ่มๆ ก่อนบรรยากาศในงานจะยิ่งเร่าร้อนขึ้นตามจังหวะดนตรีหนักๆที่ร้อยทั้งร้อยเป็นต้องโยกหัวตาม ราวกับต้องคำสาปเลือดที่เหล่าบุตรแห่งยามราตรีบนเวทีร่ายใส่ผ่านเสียงร้องแหบเสน่ห์และเครื่องดนตรี

  
นี่คือวงดนตรีผู้เปี่ยมไปด้วยฝีมือและคาริสม่าซึ่งไม่ว่าใครก็เลียนแบบไม่ได้

  
นี่คือ Hollywood Vampires

  
“ยอดเยี่ยมไปเลยใช่มั้ยล่ะครับ?”

  
เจมี่มารู้สึกตัวเอาก็หลังจากผ่านไปแล้วห้าเพลง โดยที่เขาเอาแต่นั่งหลังตรงจ้องการแสดงบนเวทีจนมือเย็น พอหันไปมองคนข้างตัว ก็เห็นรอยยิ้มภาคภูมิใจกระจายทั่วใบหน้าของโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์

  
“พี่คงเพิ่งเคยมาดูการแสดงสดของพวกป๊าเป็นครั้งแรกใช่มั้ย?”

  
“ใช่…” เจมี่ขานรับอย่างไม่ละอายใจ เขากลืนน้ำลายลงลำคออันฝืดเคือง ก่อนจะควานหาโซดาที่มีบริการไว้ให้มาดื่มอึกหนึ่ง พอคล่องคอแล้วถึงได้เริ่มพูดต่อ

  
“สุดยอดไปเลย สปิริตของระดับตำนานนี่ยอดเยี่ยมจริงๆ ทั้งเทคนิคการเล่น ทั้งเสน่ห์บนเวที ไหนจะการกระตุ้นอารมณ์คนดูอีก ใครก็ลอกเลียนแบบไม่ได้เลย…”

  
โทบี้ยืดอกยิ่งกว่ามีคนชมตัวเอง “นั่นล่ะครับ Hollywood Vampires”

  
“พี่ไม่มีทางเป็นได้แบบนั้นแน่ๆ”

  
ไม่ว่าจะพูดออกมาเพื่อถ่อมตน หรือเป็นความรู้สึกแท้จริงในใจ โทบี้ก็ไม่เห็นด้วยอยู่ดี เขาคว้ามือเย็นๆของเจมี่มากุม ออกแรงบีบให้อีกฝ่ายหันมาสนใจสิ่งที่เขาจะพูด

  
“พี่ไม่จำเป็นต้องเหมือนพวกป๊า พี่ก็แค่ต้องเป็นตัวของตัวเอง”

  
“บิบี๋ พี่---”

  
“พี่คือแฟนที่ผมภูมิใจ”

  
รอยยิ้มหวานวาดผ่านบนดวงหน้าที่แม้ดูแปลกตาไปเพราะเครื่องสำอาง แต่กลับให้ความรู้สึกงดงามอีกแบบหนึ่ง ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามจ้องลึกเข้ามาในดวงแก้วสีอ่อนกว่าของเจมี่ ส่งผ่านกำลังใจและให้ความเชื่อมั่น ว่าทุกอย่างจะไม่เป็นไร

  
“พี่เป็นพี่อยู่แบบนี้ก็ดีแล้ว ไม่จำเป็นต้องเปลี่ยนเพราะใครเลย”

  
ถึงโทบี้จะพูดแบบนั้น แต่ความรักและความเชื่อมั่นที่คนคนนี้มอบให้ ผลักดันให้เจมี่อยากเป็นคนที่ดียิ่งกว่า เพื่อตอบแทนสิ่งที่โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์มอบให้

  
มือสวยสมเป็นนักดนตรี เลื่อนขึ้นมาแตะที่แก้มใสของคนอ่อนวัยกว่า โทบี้เอียงหน้าซบกับฝ่ามือนั้น แสดงกิริยาออดอ้อนโดยไม่ตั้งใจ ดวงตายังไม่ละไปจากกัน วิกผมสีดำเคลียไปกับผิวเนียนนิ่ม เจมี่อิจฉามันที่ได้อยู่ใกล้น้องมากกว่าตัวเอง

  
“ขอบใจนะ” ใบหน้าหล่อคมโน้มจากที่นั่งฝั่งตัวเองเข้ามาใกล้โทบี้ซึ่งนั่งข้างกัน “แต่พี่อยากให้ตัวเองเป็นคนที่ดีกว่านี้เพื่อนาย…”

  
เจมี่รั้งหลังมือแฟนเด็กเข้าหา จรดริมฝีปากโดยที่ดวงตาคมคายส่งนัยแสนรักอันเข้มข้นมากขึ้น มากเสียจนคนที่ถูกอาบไล้ด้วยสิ่งนั้นแก้มร้อนขึ้นมา

  
“เพื่อให้นายได้พูดอย่างภูมิใจแบบที่พูดถึงพ่อ ว่าตัวเองเป็นคนของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์”

  
ริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงอ้าออกในตอนที่โทบี้สูดหายใจเข้าปอด และมันทำให้คนมองอยากจูบแทบบ้า

  
เขาเคลื่อนกายเข้าไปใกล้อีกนิด ใกล้จนหัวไหล่แนบชิด ไล้นิ้วโป้งบนผิวแก้มที่ปัดสีแต่งแต้ม เชยคางเล็กเรียวด้วยนิ้วเรียวสวยจนน่าอิจฉา ให้ทั้งคู่เผชิญหน้ากัน

  
โทบี้เริ่มรู้แล้วว่าสัญญาณไร้เสียงนี้คืออะไร และเจ้าตัวยิ่งกว่าเต็มใจที่จะปล่อยให้มันเกิด

  
นักเรียนหัวไวของเจมี่จูบแบบฝรั่งเศสเป็นกับเขาบ้างแล้ว

  
อีรอสหนุ่มเอียงคอปรับมุมให้ริมฝีปากอุ่นๆของทั้งคู่ประกบกันได้มากยิ่งขึ้น ลิ้นอุ่นกระหวัดรัดพันคลุกเคล้าน้ำในบ่อน้อยราวกับนักเดินทางยามกระหาย เสียงดูดปากถูกบีสต์ดนตรีหนักๆกลบจนมิด แต่ระยะความใกล้ชิดของทั้งคู่ทำให้ได้ยินเสียงหยาบโลนน่าละอายชัดเจน

  
“พี่เจมี่…”

  
คนอ่อนประสบการณ์กว่า อย่างไรก็แพ้พ่าย โทบี้หอบจนหน้าแดงซ่านหลังจากกลีบปากเป็นอิสระ แต่มันก็เป็นสภาวะที่อยู่ได้ไม่นาน เพราะแฟนหนุ่มร็อคสตาร์ต้านทานความอยากครอบครองโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ไม่ได้เลย

  
“อาาาา...าาาา...ไม่เอา--”

  
โทบี้ตกใจกับเสียงร้องสั่นพร่าที่หลุดจากปาก ยามที่ถูกกดจูบขบเม้มตรงติ่งหู เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าเสียงชักจะดังเกินไป เขาก็ลดระดับลงมาเป็นกระซิบ มือเล็กกว่าจับที่ข้อมือของเจมี่ซึ่งตอนนี้กำลังนวดเฟ้นต้นขาขาวของเขาเป็นเชิงปลุกเร้า

  
“ไม่เอา...พี่เจมี่”

  
ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มคลี่ยิ้ม “ไม่ชอบให้พี่สัมผัสเหรอ?”

  
โทบี้ส่ายหัวจนวิกผมทรงบ็อบเทยุ่งเหยิง สายตาสีฟ้าใสยังจ้องตรงมา คาดคั้นโดยไม่เจตนา จนเมื่อเจมี่สอดมือเข้ามาใต้ชายกระโปรง คนอ่อนวัยกว่าก็รีบสารภาพ

  
“ไม่เอาตรงนี้ เดี๋ยวใครมาเห็นเข้า!”

  
ได้ยินแบบนี้ คนฟังยิ่งใจชื่น แต่ก็ยังมิวายขอกระซิบหยอกคนน่ารักให้ได้เขิน

  
“ไม่มีใครสนใจหรอกว่าเราทำอะไรกันอยู่”

  
คนอ่อนกว่าพยายามดันอกร็อคสตาร์ผมทองออกห่าง ยังไงก็ไม่ยอมโดนโน้มน้าวให้ต้องแสดงฉากน่าอายในที่สาธารณะอีกเป็นอันขาด

  
“งั้นถ้าเป็นที่ที่ไม่มีใครเห็นก็โอเคใช่มั้ย?”

  
เจมี่ยิ่งกว่าลิงโลดเมื่อแฟนเด็กรวบรวมความกล้า ผงกหัวรับอย่างสัตย์ซื่อ เขาจึงได้ยอมละมือจากร่างกายนุ่มๆหอมๆของโทบี้ แล้วผุดลุกจากที่นั่ง ก่อนจะส่งมือให้แฟนเด็กที่ยังจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก

  
“ไปไหนครับ?”

  
คนนำทางยังอมพะนำ มีเพียงความเชื่อใจเท่านั้นที่ทำให้โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ยอมตามอีกฝ่ายไป

  
เจมี่ควงกุญแจรถสปอร์ตที่เช่ามาเพื่อการนี้ให้แฟนเด็กได้เห็นชัดๆ ก่อนจะเอ่ยอย่างอารมณ์ดี

  
“ที่ที่มีเราแค่สองคน”

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ระดับเรทของเรื่องจะขยับขึ้นอย่างเป็นทางการแล้วนะคะ *หัวเราะร้าย*
> 
> ป๊าคะะะะะะะะ  
> มีหมาป่าจะล่อลวงหนูน้อยไปกินแล้วค่ะะะะะะะะะะะะ


	80. Chapter 78 : This is Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ได้เวลาขยับเปลี่ยนเรทของเรื่องขึ้นมาแล้วค่ะ 👀

ในที่สุดโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ได้รู้ ว่าทำไมแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองถึงลงทุนขับรถมาเอง ไม่เรียกใช้บริการคนขับรถอย่างเมื่อตอนกลางวัน

  
เพราะถ้าทำแบบนั้น ก็จะมี ‘บุคคลที่สาม’ ร่วมเป็นพยานในสิ่งที่เจ้าตัวตั้งใจว่าจะทำ

  
และคนคนนี้รู้จักแฟนตัวเองดี...ว่าจะไม่ยอมเล่นหนังสดโชว์ใคร

  
แต่เมื่ออยู่กันตามลำพัง บนเนินเขาซึ่งสามารถชมทะเลแสงไฟในยามราตรีได้เต็มตา โทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ยอมตามใจแฟนหนุ่มไปเสียทุกเรื่อง

  
เมื่อล้อรถจอดสนิทตรงจุดชมวิว เจมี่ที่ปลดเข็ดขัดนิรภัยออกจากตัวอย่างรวดเร็วผิดปกติ ก็เชยคางโทบี้ไปกดจูบอย่างไม่ยอมให้ทันตั้งตัว

  
ริมฝีปากแนบชิดเคล้นคลึง ลิ้นอุ่นสอดเข้าแตะไล้ในโพรงปาก กระหายรสสัมผัสหวานๆจากแฟนหนุ่มในรูปลักษณ์หญิงสาวผมบ็อบเท

  
วิกผมสีดำขลับเป็นสิ่งแรกที่เจมี่กระชากมันโยนทิ้งไป

  
โทบี้ในร่างสาวสวยนั้นน่าหลงใหล แต่สุดยอดแห่งความคลั่งไคล้ของเจมี่คือเนื้อแท้ใต้คราบหญิงสาว คือโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ซึ่งนอนเอนเบาะหอบหายใจผะผ่าว จ้องตอบสายตาเร่าร้อนด้วยดวงแก้วสีฟ้าครามที่สะท้อนความปรารถนาในสิ่งเดียวกัน

  
เจมี่กดปุ่มปรับเบาะที่นั่งข้างคนขับจนถึงขีดจำกัด แต่เท่านั้นก็มากพอให้ผู้ชายวัยรุ่นสองคนนอนทาบทับกันในรถแคบๆแสนหรูหราได้

  
ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มโน้มตัวลงคร่อมเหนือร่างอีรอสผมแดง เส้นไหมหยักศกสีสว่างดูโดดเด่นเมื่อวางนาบบนเบาะหนังสีดำสนิท เจมี่ถึงกับกลั้นเสียงครางครวญไว้ไม่อยู่ เพราะชุดเดรสสั้นสีดำประดับไอเท็มสีทอง ช่างให้ความรู้สึกร้อนแรงยิ่งขึ้น เมื่อคู่กับผมสีแดง

  
“พี่ไม่ไหวแล้ว ไม่ทนอีกแล้วนะ”

  
คนที่ยั้งใจแทบไม่อยู่ สอดแขนเข้าช้อนใต้แผ่นหลังของโทบี้ อยากให้ร่างกายแนบชิดกันให้มากที่สุด การสอดแขนเข้ากอดรอบลำคอ ทำให้เจมี่แน่ใจว่าคนของเขาเองก็คิดไม่ต่างกัน

  
ถึงจะเห็นได้จากภาษากาย ชายหนุ่มก็ยังถือว่าเขาควรต้องเตือนก่อน

  
“ถ้ารู้สึกไม่ดี ให้รีบบอกพี่นะ บิบี๋…”

  
แฟนหนุ่มร็อคเกอร์กระซิบบอกอย่างใจดี โทบี้ไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่าเจมี่ตั้งใจจะทำอะไรเขา แต่พอตอนที่มือและท่อนแขนแสนสวยสมเป็นนักดนตรี ช้อนสองขาของเขาไปพาดเอว จับแยกออกจากกันโดยเอาตัวเองเข้ามาแทรกกลาง ท่วงท่าที่พาลให้คนเข้าใจผิดกันได้ง่ายๆก็ทำให้โทบี้หน้าแดงแข่งกับสีผม

  
ท่าที่เปลี่ยนไปทำให้ชายกระโปรงร่นขึ้นมา เผยท่อนล่างที่มีเพียงชั้นในลูกไม้…

  
คุณพระคุณเจ้าช่วย...แม้แต่ชุดตัวในก็ยังแสนยั่วเย้า ด้วยโทนสีขาวบริสุทธิ์ซึ่งน่าทำให้แปดเปื้อน

  
เจมี่ถอดบู้ทออกจากเรียวขาของแฟนเด็ก จูบตามหัวไหล่เนียนนวลยวนใจเป็นจังหวะช้าสลับหนัก การที่เขาเลือกทำเช่นนี้ ยิ่งเรียกเสียงร้องวะหวามหวานจากลำคอโทบี้

  
“พี่เจมี่….”

  
เสียงดูดปากหยาบโลนดังก้องภายในพื้นที่ห้องโดยสาร โทบี้แทบทนฟังไม่ไหว เขาอยากยกมือขึ้นปิดหู ไม่ต้องการรับรู้ถึงเสียงในลำคอซึ่งร่ำๆจะรอดออกมาจากริมฝีปาก ยามที่มือของแฟนหนุ่มเลื่อนเข้าใกล้ สัมผัสเนินเนื้อไวต่อสัมผัส ณ ส่วนกลางกาย

  
ไม่รู้ว่าการถูกแตะตรงๆ หรือลูบไล้ผ่านชั้นในลูกไม้สีขาวอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ตอนนี้ ให้ความรู้สึกน่าอายมากกว่ากัน

  
โทบี้รู้เพียงแต่ว่าร่างกายของเขาเหมือนเสียการควบคุม

เหมือนไม่ใช่สิทธิ์ครอบครองของตัวเองอีกต่อไป

  
“พี่...ผมรู้สึก...แปลกๆ….”

  
“แปลกเหรอ แล้วชอบหรือเปล่า?”

  
เจมี่กระซิบถาม ริมฝีปากคลอเคลียลำคอและปลายคาง ถึงโทบี้ไม่ตอบอะไร ลมหายใจที่ติดขัดและอาการสั่นสะท้านอย่างน่ารัก ทำให้คนมีประสบการณ์ทางเรื่องอย่างว่าแปลความหมายออกได้ว่าคนรักของเขาพอใจอย่างยิ่ง

  
“มะ-- ไม่รู้” คนอ่อนกว่าพยายามรวบรวมเรี่ยวแรงตอบกลับ “แต่...รู้สึกดี…”

  
“เชื่อพี่นะโทบี้” ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มคลี่ยิ้มจนปวดแก้ม ยืดตัวจูบที่เปลือกตาคนน่ารักของเขาอย่างรักใคร่

  
“พี่จะทำแต่เรื่องที่ทำให้นายรู้สึกดี ที่รัก”

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามจ้องตอบกลับมา ถึงจะขบริมฝีปากอย่างประหม่า แต่มือที่วางบนหัวไหล่ และเลื่อนขึ้นประคองใบหน้าได้รูปงดงามของร็อคสตาร์หนุ่ม แทนคำอนุญาตโดยไร้เสียง

  
เขานึกอยากปลดเครื่องประดับสีทองชิ้นใหญ่ตรงคอโทบี้ อยากขบกัดลงไป อยากมอบร่องรอยให้ใครต่อใครจงรู้ไว้ ว่าโทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์เป็นของเขา

  
เพียงแต่ในตอนนี้ไม่ใช่เวลามาคิดเรื่องนั้น

  
นี่คือเวลาที่จะทำให้โทบี้ได้รู้จักความสุขของการมอบความไว้วางใจให้กับเขา

  
“พี่...อ๊าา...าา...ฮ่ะ...////

  
แม้มือของเจมี่จะไม่ได้แตะถูกเนื้อเปลือยใต้ชั้นใน แต่นิ้วของเขายังสามารถปลุกปั่นความปรารถนาและตัณหาซึ่งซุกซนใต้ความพิสุทธิ์ไร้เดียงสา

  
ความเป็นชายของหนุ่มหน้าหวานถูกกักขังและรังแก กระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นปลาบจากจุดที่เจมี่สัมผัส โทบี้แหงนหน้าร้องคราง น้ำสีใสเอ่อคลอตรงหางตา ทำให้เขามองหน้าเจมี่ไม่ชัดนัก แต่ได้ยินเสียงหายใจติดขัดของอีกฝ่าย

  
คนอ่อนกว่าไม่ได้เอะใจเลยว่าปฏิกิริยาอันสัตย์ซื่อของเจ้าตัวนั้นทำให้ใครอีกคนต้องข่มใจทนมากถึงระดับไหน

  
เขานึกดีใจที่ในรถมันมืดเกินกว่าที่โทบี้จะเห็นว่าเขากำลัง ‘มีอารมณ์’ มากขนาดไหน

  
เจมี่เพ่งสมาธิจดจ่ออยู่กับการหยอกเย้าเฝ้ากระตุ้นให้คนในอ้อมกอดปลดปล่อยความต้องการเบื้องลึกในจิตใจอย่างไร้ปราการ จนเมื่อโทบี้กระตุกร่าง เว้าวอนข้างหูให้ช่วยจากสิ่งที่เจ้าตัวไม่รู้จักมักคุ้นอย่างความต้องการทางเพศ เขาจึงกล้าที่จะรูดชั้นในสีขาวออกจากเรียวขาขาวนวล

  
สำหรับคนที่ในเวลานี้กำลังมึนเบลอและอึดอัดกับอารมณ์ที่ไม่ได้รับการระบาย ไม่มีแม้แต่ความเขินอาย ให้ความร่วมมือกับอีกฝ่ายอย่างดี

  
ริมฝีปากอิ่มจูบหนักๆที่ปลีน่อง แยกขาแฟนหนุ่มในชุดกระโปรงออกกว้าง ก่อนจะกลืนกินความเป็นชายสีลูกกวาดเข้าปากอย่างไม่นึกรังเกียจ

  
“พี่เจมี่!!” โทบี้ทั้งตระหนกทั้งขัดเขิน ดวงหน้าหวานเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงเข้มราวกับเลือดทั้งตัวขึ้นมารวมอยู่ตรงสองข้างแก้ม เขาพยายามถดตัวหนี แต่เจมี่ล็อกท่อนขาเขาไว้ ดูดเม้มเล็มเลียราวกับเป็นผลไม้สุกงอม

  
“อย่า...อื้ออออ...มัน มันสกปรก ไม่เอา...”

  
นอกจากจะไม่หยุดสิ่งที่กำลังทำอยู่ เจมี่ยังใช้มือช่วยประคองให้เขาได้ชิมรสคนรักผู้ซื่อใสได้สุดความยาว อีกมือที่ว่างอยู่ เลื่อนขึ้นมาหาริมฝีปากอิ่มแดง สอดนิ้วเข้าไปในปากคนรัก นิ้วชี้ถึงนิ้วนางชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำในบ่อน้อย

  
การมีอย่างอื่นให้สนใจ ดูจะเป็นผลดีกับโทบี้

  
แม้ร่างกายจะยิ่งอุ่นขึ้นเพราะอะดรีนารีนพุ่งสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แต่ตอนนี้โทบี้ก็เริ่มหยุดสั่น ทุ่มสมาธิไปกับการชโลมนิ้วทั้งสามจนชุ่มโชก

  
เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเจมี่ให้ทำแบบนี้ทำไม

  
ไม่รู้จนกระทั่งบางสิ่งแตะไล้ตรงปากทางด้านล่าง…

  
กลีบเนื้อสีอ่อนตอบสนองต่อการรุกรานด้วยการบีบตัว กล้ามเนื้อเกร็งกระตุกถี่ ช่วงวินาทีที่โทบี้เอ่ยปากอยากถาม สิ่งที่ออกจากริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงพลันกลายเป็นเสียงร้องด้วยความพรั่นพรึงซึ่งเจือนัยวาบหวาม

  
นิ้วที่ชุ่มน้ำลายของเขาเอง ถูกสอดเข้ามาในพื้นที่ลับซึ่งแม้แต่ตัวเองยังแทบไม่แตะต้อง

  
จากหนึ่ง เพิ่มขึ้นทีละนิ้ว จนเมื่อเข้าไปถึงสามนิ้ว หยาดน้ำตาที่เอ่อตรงขอบก็หลั่งริน เสียงหายใจขาดห้วงบ่งบอกความเจ็บปวด เขาไม่คุ้นเคยกับการถูกบางสิ่งบางอย่างรุกล้ำเข้ามาในกาย แต่ผนังเนื้อส่วนนั้นกลับตอดรัดราวกับจะยื้อนิ้วทั้งสามของเจมี่ให้อยู่ในตัวเขานานกว่านี้

  
เจมี่แทบใจสลายกับคราบน้ำตาและเสียงสะอื้นไห้

แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาจะหยุดสิ่งที่ตั้งใจทำ

  
และไม่ได้ทำให้เขาเปลี่ยนความตั้งใจ ความใฝ่หาว่าจะมีวันใดวันหนึ่งที่จะได้ประสานกายใจเป็นหนึ่งเดียว

  
วันที่เราจะได้เป็นเจ้าของของกันและกัน…

  
“โทบี้ พี่รักนาย...”

  
เจ้าของชื่อไม่มีสติเหลือพอแม้แต่จะตอบรับ เมื่อเจมี่ยอมปล่อยความเป็นชายของเขาให้เป็นอิสระ สิ่งที่เขาทำเป็นอันดับแรกคือบอกความในใจ สายตาคู่คมจ้องดูนิ้วตัวเองหายเข้าไปในตัวโทบี้ แทบหลุดร้องครางซี๊ดกับความรัดแน่นถึงใจร็อคเกอร์

  
“ซักวัน...สิ่งที่จะเข้าไปตรงนี้ จะไม่ใช่แค่นิ้วแล้วล่ะนะ”

  
เจมี่โน้มใบหน้าลง แนบหน้าผากกับคนใต้ร่าง ดวงตาสองคู่จ้องสบประสาน สะท้อนภาพของอีกฝ่ายความรักใคร่ที่ชัดเจนและมั่นคง

  
“เมื่อวันที่นายพร้อม เราจะได้เป็นคนคนเดียวกันอย่างสมบูรณ์”

  
โทบี้ผู้ถูกกระตุ้นถึงสองทาง ไม่อาจหาคำตอบรับหรือปฏิเสธได้แม้แต่ท่อนเดียว เพราะความหฤหรรษ์ที่ถาโถมเข้าใส่ ในวินาทีที่ไปถึงจุดสุดยอด ทำเอาเขาไม่สนใจฟังอะไรอีกแล้ว

  
.

.

  
Tbc.


	81. Chapter 79 : This is Willingness

คิ้วขวาดกดำของจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์กระตุกถี่มาตลอดทาง ตั้งแต่จบการแสดงแล้วดื่มฉลองกับทีมงานในห้องจัดเลี้ยง

  
เขารู้สึกนั่งไม่ติดตั้งแต่ไม่เห็นหน้าโทบี้ ไม่ว่าจะจากที่นั่งวีวีไอพี หรือหลังเวทีซึ่งเข้าได้เฉพาะคนในและแฟนคลับที่ได้รับสิทธิพิเศษ

  
หายไปคนเดียวยังห่วงไม่เท่า….หายไปกับไอ้เด็กบ้าบาวเวอร์

  
“ยังโทรไม่ติดอีกเหรอ แจ็คสัน!?”

  
เสียงตวาดแหวทำเอาแจ็คสัน สมิธแทบจะทำมือถือหลุดมือ เขาได้แต่ผงกหัวยืนยันความเข้าใจของบอส แต่ก่อนจะได้พูดอะไรขึ้นมา ร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ก็กระดกแก้วไวน์จนเกลี้ยง ก่อนจะคว้าทั้งเสื้อกั๊กหนังและมือถือที่กระหน่ำโทรหาลูกจ๋าจนแบตเกลี้ยง

  
“บอสจะไปไหนครับ!?”

  
"กลับโรงแรมไปรอฆ่าไอ้เจมี่!"

  
แจ็คสันลอบกลืนน้ำลาย "เอ่อ แล้วบอสแน่ใจเหรอครับว่าคุณๆเค้าจะกลับไปที่โรงแรม…."

  
"ก็ถ้ากลับไปแล้วหาไม่เจอ รีบโทรแจ้งตำรวจ ต่อให้ต้องปลุกคนทั้งแอลเอ ก็ต้องล่าตัวไอ้เด็กเวรนั่นออกมาให้ได้!"

  
อลิซ คูเปอร์ดูจะไม่เป็นเดือดเป็นร้อน อันที่จริงเขาใจเย็นราวกับเป็นเรื่องแสนปกติธรรมดา คนอาวุโสกว่าตบบ่าน้องเล็กวัยสามสิบตอนปลายปลอบประโลม 

  
"คิดมากน่าจอห์น เด็กมันก็แค่ออกไปหามุมจู๋จี๋กันธรรมดาๆเอง จำไม่ได้เหรอว่าตอนมึงกับจูดี้ก็ชอบหายตัวหลังแสดงจบเหมือนกันนั่นแหละ!"

  
เดิมทีความกังวลใจของจอห์นนี่ก็มีเยอะจนล้นแล้ว แต่พอได้ฟังความเห็นสนับสนุนของโจ เพอร์รี่ หัวอกคนเป็นพ่อก็ใกล้ระเบิดเต็มทน

  
"ยิ่งหนูโทบี้แต่งหญิงออกมาได้สวยจนน้ำลายหกแบบนี้ด้วยนะ โอ้โห ไม่อยากจะคิด" 

  
"แจ็คสัน เอากุญแจรถมา!!" จอห์นตะโกนลั่น "กูขับเอง! เร็วเข้า!!"

  
หลังจากพายุที่มีชื่อว่ากรินเดลวัลด์โฉบผ่านไป เหล่าสมาชิกในวงก็ระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะจนน้ำหูน้ำตาเล็ด

  
.

.

.

  
แม้จะกลับมาที่โรงแรมได้สองชั่วโมงเต็มแล้ว โทบี้ก็ยังอยู่ในสภาวะมึนเบลอ นอนตาเคลิ้มมองไฟบนเพดาน เผยอปากที่จนป่านนี้ก็ยังบวมเจ่อจากสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นที่เนินชมวิว

  
เขาพอรู้ว่าทางทฤษฎีมันเป็นยังไง ต่อให้ซื่อใสแค่ไหน ใช่ว่าไม่เคยดูหนังอีโรติคผ่านตา

  
แต่สิ่งที่เห็นผ่านจอ เทียบไม่ได้เลยกับประสบการณ์จริง

  
แก้มนวลปลั่งสีแดงและร้อนผ่าว โทบี้ผุดลุกขึ้นมานั่งชันเข่า เอาหน้าซุกกับต้นขาที่ตั้งขึ้นมา สองแขนโอบรอบเรียวขาที่ซ่อนใต้กางเกงชุดนอนขายาวลายทาง ยังจดจำความรู้สึกที่เตลิดไปไกลมากได้ดี

  
ทั้งที่ถูกทำเรื่องน่าอายตั้งมากมาย เขาก็ยังยอม

  
_“พี่จะทำแต่เรื่องที่ทำให้นายรู้สึกดี ที่รัก”_

  
ไม่ใช่เพราะเจมี่ทำให้เขารู้สึกดี

แต่ยอมเพราะคนที่สอนให้รู้จักสิ่งนี้ คือคนที่เป็นหัวใจ

  
ถ้าเกิดว่าเจมี่ไม่หยุดเสียก่อน และเขาเองจะมีความกล้ามากกว่านี้ โทบี้ค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าคงจะยอมรับทุกสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้ ทำไปจนถึงขั้นสุดท้าย 

  
เซ็กไม่ใช่เรื่องน่ากลัวอะไร เป็นหนึ่งในวิธีที่มนุษย์ใช้แสดงความรักต่อกัน 

  
ฉับพลันทันใดนั้น คำตอบของเอ็ดดี้ที่เขาเคยถามไว้เมื่อไม่นานมานี้ ก็หวนกลับมาให้โทบี้ครุ่นคิดอีกครั้ง

  
มันไม่มีข้อกำหนดตายตัว ว่าต้องคบกันนานแค่ไหน ถึงจะมีอะไรกันได้

  
เรื่องของคนสองคน ก็ควรให้เจ้าตัวตัดสินกันเอง ว่าควรจะเป็นเมื่อไหร่

  
คนใจดีอย่างพี่เจมี่คงยินดีที่จะรอให้เขาพร้อมทั้งกายใจ

  
โทบี้คิดว่าตอนนี้เขาพร้อมสำหรับอีกหนึ่งประสบการณ์ 'ครั้งแรก' ของชีวิตแล้ว…

  
"โทบี้!!! ลูกอยู่ไหน!?"

  
ยังไม่ทันจะได้ขานตอบเสียงแผดลั่นอย่างกับฟ้าผ่ากลางดึก ประตูห้องนอนของโทบี้ก็เปิดออก ทำเอาเจ้าฟอกซ์ที่นอนอยู่ปลายเตียงเจ้านายสะดุ้งลนลาน มันรีบวิ่งมากระโจนใส่โทบี้ซึ่งเปลี่ยนท่านั่งมาเป็นขัดสมาธิ ตาสีฟ้าครามจ้องคนเป็นพ่อที่ตีหน้าเหี้ยมเกรียมจนชวนขนลุก

  
"ป๊า มีอะไรเหรอครับ?? เกิดอะไรขึ้น?"

  
คุณป๊าก้าวเข้ามาค้นอะไรบางอย่าง ส่องทั้งใต้เตียงและหลังผ้าม่าน ลามไปถึงตู้เสื้อผ้า ไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะตอบคำถามลูกชาย แจ็คสัน สมิธจึงต้องรับหน้าที่เอง

  
"คุณหนูโทบี้ ทำไมไม่รับโทรศัพท์ครับ? พี่ติดต่อไม่ได้เลย คุณท่านก็จะไปแจ้งความอยู่แล้วนะครับ"

  
"แบตมันหมด ผมก็เลยปิดเครื่องน่ะครับ" 

  
คนอ่อนกว่าตอบพลางเกาแก้มแก้เขิน ทั้งคู่ยืนมองตามร็อคสตาร์รุ่นใหญ่เดินตรวจเช็คจนแน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครอยู่ในห้องนี้นอกจากโทบี้กับเจ้าหมาน้อย จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ค่อยยืนกอดอกส่งสายตาคาดคั้นให้ลูกชาย

  
"ทำไมหนูไม่อยู่รออาฟเตอร์ปาร์ตี้?"

  
ลูกชายวัยสิบเก้าลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ "คือพอดีผมเหนื่อยๆ...เลยขอให้พี่เจมี่พากลับมาก่อนน่ะครับ ไม่มีอะไร"

  
คิ้วดกหนาของคุณป๊ายังไม่คลายปม "มันพาลูกตรงดิ่งกลับโรงแรมมาเลยใช่มั้ย? ไม่มีแวะเวอะที่ไหนข้างทางใช่หรือเปล่า?"

  
เหงื่อเม็ดเล็กผุดตรงท้ายทอยคนมีชนักติดคอ

  
"ทำไมป๊าถามแบบนั้นล่ะครับ?"

  
จอห์นจึ้กปาก "เถอะน่า ตอบป๊ามาว่าใช่หรือไม่ใช่?"

  
"ใช่ครับ เราไม่ได้แวะไปไหน ขับตรงมาโรงแรมเลย" 

  
แม้จะรู้สึกผิดที่ต้องโกหกป๊า แต่โทบี้ปลอบตัวเองว่ากำลังทำสิ่งที่ดี อย่างๆน้อยมันจะช่วยไม่ให้พี่เจมี่โดนเพ่งเล็งหรือโดนกดคะแนนในสายตาคุณป๊า

  
แต่สิ่งที่โทบี้ไม่รู้ก็คือ...ไม่มีพ่อคนไหนที่จะมองว่าที่ลูกเขยด้วยความรู้สึกด้านดี 

  
โดยเฉพาะเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ที่ดูราวกับถอดตัวเขาในอดีตมาเกือบแปดสิบเปอร์เซ็นเต็ม

  
ยังไงก็เชื่อไม่ลง ว่าคนแบบนั้นจะยอมปล่อยโทบี้ในลุคเซ็กซี่น่าขยี้หลุดมือไป โดยไม่ทำอะไรเลย

  
"แจ็คสัน คืนนี้พอแค่นี้ กลับห้องไปได้แล้ว"

  
ถึงใจอยากช่วยโทบี้แค่ไหน เลขาหนุ่มก็แทบหมดแรงกับการวิ่งรี่เตรียมการแสดงของบอสเต็มที เขาจึงได้แต่สิ่งยิ้มแทนกำลังใจให้โทบี้ รีบรี่ออกจากห้องชุดของเจ้านายไป

  
เมื่อมีเพียงสองพ่อลูกและน้องหมาหนึ่งตัว จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็กลับมาคาดคั้นต่อ

  
"ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น...แน่นะ?"

  
"ก็ใช่สิครับป๊า มันจะมีอะไรได้ล่ะ?" 

  
"ถ้าไม่มีอะไรก็ดี"

  
โทบี้ลอบถอนหายใจเมื่อป๊าดูจะยอมรามือ แต่เมื่อคนเป็นพ่อค่อยๆหย่อนตัวนั่งตรงข้างเตียง ไขว้ขาจ้องตรงมา เด็กหนุ่มกลับสังหรณ์ใจว่ามันจะไม่จบแค่นี้

  
แล้วสัญชาตญาณก็ทำหน้าที่ของมันได้อย่างแม่นยำ

  
"ถ้าไม่มีอะไร ก็ถอดเสื้อให้ป๊าดูหน่อย"

  
ใบหน้าเจือรอยยิ้มพลันเปลี่ยนเป็นสีขาวซีดในฉับพลัน โทบี้แทบจะต้องกลั้นหายใจ จนเมื่อสมองคิดหาคำพูดออกมาได้แล้ว เขาถึงเปล่งเสียงผ่านลำคอ

  
"จะดูไปทำไมล่ะครับป๊า ก็ไม่เห็นจะมีอะไรซะหน่อย"

  
จอห์นเลิ่กคิ้วข้างหนึ่ง "ไม่มีอะไร ก็ต้องดูได้สิ ตอนเด็กหนูยังแก้ผ้าอาบน้ำกับป๊าได้เลย พอโตขึ้นมาหน่อยก็ไม่ยอมแล้วเหรอ โทบี้?"

  
ลูกชายของร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์เม้มริมฝีปาก ในอกหนักอึ้งกับทางเลือกที่ไม่ว่าจะเป็นทางไหน ก็ดูจะไม่เป็นดั่งใจทั้งคู่

  
ต่อให้ยอมสารภาพว่าทำอะไรกันมา หรือเปิดเสื้อให้เห็นรอยจูบเป็นจ้ำแดงตามตัว สุดท้ายแล้ว ความลับก็ต้องแตกจนได้

  
โทบี้ถอนหายใจอย่างแสนหน่ายปลง

  
หลายครั้งหลายคราที่การกระทำพูดได้ดังกว่าคำพูด

แต่ครั้งนี้ คำพูดน่าจะทำให้แฟนหนุ่มของเขา มีโอกาสรอดชีวิตได้มากกว่าสิ่งที่ปรากฏเป็นหลักฐานบนร่างกาย

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> กด 99 เป็นกำลังใจให้พี่เจมี่กันนะคะ...


	82. Chapter 80 : This is Cold War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จงใจภาษาวิบัติเพื่อความซอฟต์(?)ของเรื่องค่ะ  
> อ่านจบแล้วมาคุยกันนะคะ ✌️

เสียงกดกริ่งหน้าห้องตอนสิบโมงเช้า ทำเอาคนที่กำลังเตรียมตัวจะไปกินมื้อกลางวันกับแฟนเด็กและว่าที่พ่อตา ถึงกับต้องขมวดคิ้วข้องใจ

  
ก็จำได้ว่าไม่ได้สั่งรูมเซอร์วิส หรือรับนัดกับใคร

แล้วใครรีบรี่มาหาถึงที่?

  
"มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์ ผมมีเรื่องมาแจ้งให้ทราบ"

  
สีหน้าอีดโรยของพี่ชายนอกไส้ของโทบี้อย่างแจ็คสัน สมิธ ทำเอาร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มยิ่งขมวดคิ้วมุ่น เขาพาดแขนกับขอบประตูห้อง ส่งสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความข้องใจให้อีกฝ่าย

  
"เกิดอะไรขึ้นครับ?"

  
"คือ คุณหนูโทบี้น่ะครับ…" แจ็คสันกลืนน้ำลาย พยายามไม่สบตากับร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มผมทอง "เมื่อคืนแกมีปากเสียงกับบอส แล้ว--"

  
คราวนี้ท่าทีคนฟังเปลี่ยนจากข้องใจ กลายเป็นเกรี้ยวกราด แทบจะถลาเข้ามากระชากคอเสื้อแจ็คสัน สมิธเลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่เขายังรั้งใจไว้ บีบกำปั้นจนเล็บจิกลงมาบนผิวเนื้อ

  
"บิบี๋เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า!?" 

  
"ก็ต้องไม่เป็นอะไรแหงอยู่แล้วสิครับ บอสไม่มีทางทำอะไรคุณหนูอยู่แล้ว!" แม้จะผวากับท่าทีคุกคาม พ่อหนุ่มสมิธก็ยังทำใจกล้า ยกมือลูบอกปลอบตัวเอง 

  
ลำพังเจมี่รู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าคนที่รักลูกชายเป็นที่สุดอย่างจอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ ไม่มีทางแม้แต่จะตีโทบี้ ถึงรู้อยู่แก่ใจ เขาก็ยังอดห่วงไม่ไหว ไม่มีทางวางใจว่าคนรักปลอดภัยทั้งกายใจ จนกว่าจะได้พบหน้า

  
"หมายความว่ายังไง ที่ว่าไม่ให้เจอ!?"

  
"บอสให้ผมมาเรียนแค่ว่า 'มึงทำอะไรไว้ อย่าคิดว่ากูไม่รู้' ตามตัวอักษรเป๊ะๆเลยครับ"

  
เอาเข้าจริงๆ แจ็คสันไม่รู้เลยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นระหว่างเด็กสองคน เขาไม่กล้าสอดรู้เรื่องของเจ้านาย โดยเฉพาะตอนที่บอสแผ่รังสีสังหารแรงกล้าจนชวนให้เสียวสันหลังวาบแบบนี้

  
"ตายห่า...พ่อตารู้ได้ไงวะ?" 

  
คนฟังนึกไปถึงขั้นที่ว่าคุณป๊าขาร็อค อาจจะแอบติดเครื่องดักฟังไว้ตรงที่ไหนซักแห่งบนตัวโทบี้ หรือไม่ก็มีชิปฝังไว้ที่รากฟันอย่างในหนังสายลับ แต่จะแบบไหนก็จนด้วยเกล้า เขารู้เพียงแค่ว่า จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์ต้องกำลังอยากฆ่าเขาเอามากๆแน่นอน

  
"แม้แต่โทรหาก็ไม่ได้เหรอ??"

  
แจ็คสันถอนหายใจ ล้วงซากโทรศัพท์ที่ยังใช้ได้ไม่ถึงเดือนของโทบี้ออกมาให้ดู เห็นแบบนี้แล้วเจมี่ก็ได้แต่แอบปวดกบาล

  
เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ "แล้วตอนนี้เขาอยู่ไหนครับ ยังอยู่ในโรงแรมหรือเปล่า?"

  
"บอสอุ้มขึ้นรถไปที่ไลฟ์เฮ้าส์แล้วครับ" น้ำเสียงของแจ็คสันทำให้คนฟังเชื่อสนิทใจว่ามันไม่ใช่การเปรียบเปรย ถ้าโทบี้ดื้อดึงไม่ยอมไป คนเป็นพ่อก็คงอุ้มไปจริงๆ

  
แจ็คสันยังดูยึกยักลังเล เจมี่จับอากัปกิริยานั้นแล้วเริ่มรู้สึกระแคะระคายใจบางอย่าง จึงจี้ถามจนได้ความว่าโทบี้ขอร้องให้เขาฝากข้อความมาให้

  
[ หนีไปเถอะครับ 

คราวนี้ป๊าจะฆ่าพี่จริงๆนะ 

  
รอให้ป๊าอารมณ์เย็นลงก่อนแล้วค่อยคุยกันนะครับ ]

  
หลังอ่านข้อความบนแผ่นกระดาษจบ เจมี่เกิดความรู้สึกสองด้าน 

  
ฟากหนึ่งหวั่นหวาดว่าการกระทำดันทะรังในครั้งนี้อาจทำให้เขาโดนดียิ่งกว่าก่อนหน้า แต่อีกใจก็ซาบซึ้งในความห่วงใยจากแฟนเด็ก ทั้งที่ตัวเองโดนกักตัวไว้ใต้ปีกพ่อมังกร ก็ยังไม่วายส่งสัญญาณเตือน

  
ความรักของโทบี้มีมากพอที่จะไม่ยอมให้คนรักต้องเสี่ยงอันตราย

  
ในเมื่อได้รับความรักมากมายถึงเพียงนี้ จะให้เขามัวแต่หดหัวอยู่ในกระดองได้ยังไงกัน!?

  
เขาตัดสินใจต่อสายหาผู้สนับสนุนและช่วยเหลือชั้นเยี่ยม รอสายอยู่เพียงไม่นาน ฝ่ายนั้นก็กดรับสายด้วยความพรั่นพรึงใจ

  
พ่อตากีดขวางหนทางรักของเขากับบิบี๋หรือ? 

ไม่เป็นไร…

  
ยังไงเขาก็มีหมากเด็ดสยบคิงอยู่ฟากฝั่งเดียวกัน

  
.

.

.

  
บรรยากาศตรงที่นั่งหน้าเวทีที่มีเพียงสตาฟและคนใน อึดอัดขมุกขมัวราวกับอากาศไม่ระบาย แต่พัดลมอีกกี่สิบตัวก็ไม่มีทางที่จะสลายความอึดอัดกดดันในบรรยากาศลงได้ เพราะต้นตัวเหตุทั้งสองยังนั่งกอดอกหันหน้าหนีกันไปคนละทาง ทำกิริยาที่คล้ายคลึงกัน แต่ให้อารมณ์แตกต่าง

  
ในขณะที่ท่านั่งไขว่ห้างกอดอกแน่น ทำให้ร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์ดูคุกคามพร้อมสังหาร กิริยาอาการดั่งกล่าวกลับทำให้ใครต่อใครที่มองโทไบอัส กรินเดลวัลด์ในเวลานี้ นึกถึงลูกแมวขนฟูผู้แสนดื้อดึง 

  
คนนึงทำเอาคนอยากหนีให้พ้นรัศมีทำลายล้าง ส่วนอีกคนน่าจับมาเกาคางให้ผ่อนคลาย

  
แต่ถึงแม้จะให้บรรยากาศแตกต่าง ความรั้นที่เผยชัดทางสีหน้าและแววตา กลับดูคล้ายกันอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ช่างเป็นความมหัศจรรย์ทางสายเลือดอย่างหนึ่ง

  
"โทบี้ ทำไมทำหน้าหงิกแบบนั้นล่ะลูก?" อลิซ คูเปอร์เลือกที่จะเข้าหาลูกแมวน้อยน่ารัก ก่อนเด็กโข่งวัยสามสิบตอนปลายที่จึ้กปากพึมพำอะไรบางอย่าง 

  
"ไหนบอกซิว่าใครทำให้อีรอสน้อยของลุงอารมณ์ไม่ดี หืม?"

  
โทบี้ช้อนตากลมโตมองพ่อบุญธรรมที่รักและเคารพด้วยสายตาคาดหวังและออดอ้อน

  
"คุณลุงจะจัดการให้ผมจริงๆเหรอครับ?"

  
หัวหน้าวงหัวเราะน้อยๆ ถ้าดูไม่ออกว่าใครเป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้ใบหน้าสวยๆหงิกงอขนาดนี้ เขาก็คงต้องรีบไปตัดแว่นแล้ว

  
"ได้สิ ลุงทำเพื่อหลานรักคนนี้ได้อยู่แล้ว"

  
"ถ้างั้นช่วยจัดการคนที่พังมือถือเครื่องที่สองของผม ภายในเวลาไม่ถึงอาทิตย์ทีสิครับ"

  
แม้จะทะเลาะกัน แต่สองพ่อลูกก็ยังนั่งข้างกัน โดยมีเก้าอี้หนึ่งตัวคั่นกลาง ระยะห่างเท่านี้ทำให้จอห์นเอื้อมถึงหัวไหล่ลูกชาย

  
"ก็ป๊าบอกแล้วไงว่าจะซื้อให้ใหม่ แต่ห้ามใช้ติดต่อกับไอ้เชรี่ยแม่งนั่นเด็ดขาด!"

  
คนในวงค่อนข้างจะชินกับการใช้คำหยาบ แต่พอมีโทบี้นั่งอยู่ร่วมด้วย พวกเขาก็พยายามระมัดระวังมากขึ้น 

  
ทว่าสิ่งที่คาดไม่ถึง คือการที่เด็กหนุ่มสวนกลับคนเป็นพ่อด้วยคำคำเดียวกัน

  
"ไอ้เชรี่ยแม่งที่ป๊าเรียกน่ะ เขาเป็นแฟนของผม เป็นคนที่ผมรัก ป๊าช่วยให้เกียรติเขาด้วย!"

  
ดั่งสายฟ้าฟาดเปรี้ยงลงกลางเวที ตลอดชีวิตสิบเก้าปีที่อุ้มชูดูแลมาตั้งแต่ตีนเท่าฝาหอย ยันโตจนต่อยคนสลบในหมัดเดียว โทไบอัส เรกโบ กรินเดลวัลด์ ไม่เคยแม้แต่จะใช้คำหยาบสนทนากับใคร

  
คบกับไอ้เด็กบ้าบาวเวอร์ได้ไม่กี่เดือน ก็แข็งข้อต่อต้านป๊ามากขนาดนี้แล้ว...

  
ความเปลี่ยนแปลงนี้ยิ่งยังความแค้นใจให้กับคนเป็นพ่อ

  
ให้เกียรติเหรอ? แค่เขาไม่บุกไปกระทืบมันไส้แตก ก็นับว่าปราณีแค่ไหนแล้ว!

  
จอห์นสูดหายใจเข้าออกฮืดฮาด พยายามระงับความกรุ่น โกรธที่แล่นขึ้นมาจากช่องท้อง

  
ส่วนอลิซ คูเปอร์กลับผิวปากหวิว

  
"งั้นลุงซื้อให้หนูเอง อยากจะโทรหาใครก็ทำได้เลย" หัวหน้าวงเอ่ยอย่างแสนใจป้ำ "ถ้าคราวนี้ป๊าหนูมันยังกล้าพังของที่ลุงให้หนูเป็นของขวัญอีก ก็ให้มันรู้ไป"

  
น้องเล็กของวงหดคอลง ได้แต่ส่งสายตาตัดพ้อให้หัวหน้าวงผู้ดูจะสนุกกับการเห็นดราม่าในครอบครัวกรินเดลวัลด์ 

  
อลิซ คูเปอร์เป็นคนพูดจริงทำจริง เขาต่อสายโทรศัพท์หาคนรู้จัก แล้วสามสิบนาทีต่อมา ก็มีคนเอามือถือเครื่องใหม่จากศูนย์บริการมาส่งถึงที่ 

  
พอได้มือถือพร้อมเคสสีเขียวอันเป็นสีโปรดตลอดกาลมาอยู่ในมือ โทบี้ก็อารมณ์ดีขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เขาล็อกอินเข้าในอุปกรณ์ต่างๆอย่างกระตือรือร้น เฝ้ารอให้ถึงช่วงเวลาซ้อมวง เขาจะได้แว่บไปโทรคุยกับคนรัก

  
คุณลุงอลิซนั้นช่างสมกับที่เป็นพ่อทูนหัวของโทบี้ เขารับกระแสจิต(?)นี้ได้แทบจะในทันที แล้วจึงออกปากเริ่มซ้อมการแสดงในอีกห้านาที

.

.

.

  
Tbc.


	83. Chapter 81 : This is Reassurance

"ไม่เป็นไรใช่มั้ยบิบี๋? ไม่ได้โดนตี โดนว่า โดนทำร้ายจิตใจใช่หรือเปล่า?"

  
ทันทีที่โทรติด สิ่งแรกที่เจมี่ถามไถ่คือความห่วงใยทั้งกายใจของคนรัก โทบี้สัมผัสได้ถึงความรักความใส่ใจจากอีกฝ่ายผ่านทางปลายสาย และซ่อนรอยยิ้มไว้ไม่อยู่ สตาฟประจำไลฟ์เฮ้าส์ที่เดินผ่านไปมาเลยโชคดีได้ยลโฉมอีรอสผมแดงแสนงามในยามที่มีรอยยิ้มเจิดจ้าเป็นบุญตา

  
"ไม่เป็นไรครับ ขอบคุณที่เป็นห่วง" 

  
เดิมทีโทบี้ กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ถูกเลี้ยงดูมาอย่างดี ไม้เรียวไม่เคยจะโดนผิว ต่อให้ป๊าจอห์นจะโกรธยังไงก็ไม่เคยตี ส่วนม๊าจู๊ดใช้หลักถ้อยทีถ้อยอาศัย ไม่นิยมใช้ความรุนแรงกำราบลูก 

  
ดังนั้นเรื่องร่างกายไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง ส่วนเรื่องของจิตใจนั้น โทบี้เองก็เข้มแข็งพอจะต่อต้านความคิดบางอย่างของป๊าบ้างแล้ว

  
"แต่ผมคงพูดแบบนั้นกับมือถือผมไม่ได้…"

  
ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มหัวเราะน้อยๆ "ไม่เป็นไรนะ พี่จะซื้อให้ใหม่เอง จ่ายค่ารายเดือนให้ด้วยก็ยังได้"

  
ตั้งแต่เปิดเผยฐานะตามชาติกำเนิดให้รู้แล้ว เจมี่ก็อวดเบ่งความใจป้ำร่ำรวยได้อย่างเต็มที่ เขายินดีจ่ายค่าโทรศัพท์ให้โทบี้ไปจนชั่วชีวิต ถ้าเพียงแต่คนรักจะยอม

  
"ไม่ต้องหรอกครับ พ่อทูนหัวสุดที่รักของผมเขาซื้อให้ใหม่แล้ว" 

  
"อะไรน่ะนั่น จะพูดให้พี่หึงเหรอ?" เจมี่หยอกเย้าแต่เอาจริง ต่อให้เป็นญาติผู้ใหญ่ เขาก็ยังรู้สึกเคืองใจอยู่ดี อยากจะให้โทบี้อ้อนเขาคนเดียว แต่ความคิดเห็นแก่ตัวแบบนี้ จะเผยออกไปไม่ได้

  
ต่อใหัโทบี้ไม่ล่วงรู้ความคิดในใจเขา ก็ยังสามารถพูดในสิ่งที่ทำให้หัวใจคนฟังอบอุ่นพองโตได้อยู่ดี

  
"ทำไมต้องหึงด้วยล่ะครับ? พี่เป็นคนแรกที่ผมโทรหาเลยนะ"

  
ถ้าแฟนคลับผู้คลั่งไคล้ท่านชายเจ้าเสน่ห์แห่งวงการร็อคหน้าใหม่ไฟแรง ได้มาเห็นไอดอลของตัวเองถีบขาดี๊ด๊าอย่างกับเด็กสาววัยสิบสี่อยู่ในระเบียงห้องชุดของตัวเองแล้วล่ะก็ คะแนนนิยมคงร่วงกราวพอดู

  
เจมี่ข่มเก็บเสียงกรี๊ดไว้เพียงในใจ กระแอ้มไอก่อนจะเก๊กเสียงขรึมกลับไป

  
"บิบี๋ไม่เป็นอะไรก็ดีแล้ว"

  
คนฟังเสียงนุ่มๆอุ่นวาบไปถึงหัวใจ อีรอสหนุ่มเม้มริมฝีปากเมื่อแสนขัดเขิน นึกดีใจที่แฟนตัวเองไม่ได้นั่งอยู่ตรงหน้า เพราะหน้าตาท่าทางของเขาคงจะตลกน่าดู

  
"ไม่ต้องห่วงผมหรอกครับ พี่ต่างหากที่น่าเป็นห่วง" 

  
แค่นึกถึงกิริยาเกรี้ยวกราดพร้อมพิฆาตของป๊าหลังจากได้ยินได้ฟังเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้น โทบี้ก็ห่วงความปลอดภัยของร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มจนยอมโดนป๊าอุ้มไปไหนมาไหนแบบนี้ 

  
"พี่เจมี่ ขอโทษด้วยที่คงอยู่ฉลองวันเกิดด้วยกันไม่ได้แล้ว พี่รีบฉวยโอกาสนี้กลับอังกฤษไปเถอะครับ ตอนนี้ยังทัน ผมจะพยายามถ่วงเวลาป๊าไว้ให้ได้มากที่สุด!"

  
เจมี่หัวเราะน้อยๆ "ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ไม่ต้องห่วง พี่จะไม่ไปไหน อดทนอีกสองสามวัน เชื่อฟังป๊าให้ท่านชะล่าใ-- เอ๊ย ให้ท่านสบายใจ พี่รับรองว่าเราจะได้อยู่ด้วยกันในวันเกิดพี่แน่นอน"

  
โทบี้ก็ยังไม่เชื่อเท่าไหร่อยู่ดี เดิมทีเขาก็เป็นเด็กที่ยึดติดกับความเป็นจริงมากกว่าการซื้อฝันให้ความหวังอยู่แล้ว คำรับรองจากเจมี่จึงไม่ได้ทำให้ใจชื่น เขากลับยิ่งเป็นห่วงอีกฝ่ายมากกว่าเดิม

  
พี่เจมี่จะชะล่าใจเกินไปแล้ว…

  
"ทำไมถึงได้มั่นใจขนาดนั้นล่ะครับ?"

  
ร็อคเกอร์ผมทองคลี่ยิ้ม "เพราะความช่วยเหลือกำลังมา"

  
ความสงสัยในใจโทบี้ยิ่งทบทวีคูณ "ใครกันครับ? พี่กำลังวางแผนอะไรอยู่ บอกผมหน่อยสิ"

  
"รู้ตอนนี้ก็ไม่เซอร์ไพร์สน่ะสิจ้ะบิบี๋" 

  
คนขี้แกล้งแผลงฤทธิ์กระตุ้นให้คนฟังยิ่งอยากรู้เข้าไปใหญ่ โทบี้ถอนหายใจก่อนจะส่ายหัว นิสัยแบบนี้ของเจมี่คงจะรักษาไม่หายชั่วชีวิต แต่เขาก็ไม่คิดจะไปเรียกร้องให้อีกฝ่ายเปลี่ยนอะไร

  
"ตอนนี้ก็ทำใจให้สงบ กินให้อิ่ม นอนให้หลับ เตรียมของขวัญไว้ให้พี่ด้วยล่ะ"

  
"เตรียมไว้เรียบร้อยแล้วล่ะครับ"

  
ในเมื่อเครื่องดนตรีที่แอบซื้อให้แฟนหนุ่มยังอยู่ที่อังกฤษ สิ่งที่โทบี้พอจะให้ได้ก็เหลือแต่รูปวาดที่ใกล้เสร็จสมบูรณ์แล้ว กับอะไรอีกอย่างหนึ่งที่เห็นทีคงต้องยืมไอเดียการ์ดทำตามสั่งจากเพื่อนมาใช้เสียแล้ว

  
หลังจากผ่านประสบการณ์แบบผู้ใหญ่มาแล้วครั้งหนึ่ง ส่วนลึกในใจของโทบี้ก็แอบคาดหวังและเฝ้าคอย…

  
"อ่อ แล้วก็ระหว่างนี้ เก็บกระเป๋าใบเล็กๆเตรียมไว้สำหรับค้างคืนสองคืนด้วยล่ะ"

  
โทบี้กลั้นยิ้มไว้ไม่อยู่ เห็นแฟนหนุ่มไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อนกับการโดนกีดกันให้ห่างกันสักพัก แถมมีอารมณ์ทำนู่นทำนี่ ก็ดูเหมือนว่าเขาคงจะห่วงมากไปเองจริงๆ เจมี่คงมีไพ่ตายบางอย่างในมือ ถึงได้มั่นใจขนาดนี้

  
"นี่พี่จะพาผมหนีป๊าไปไหนครับ?"

  
"ไปที่ที่นายต้องชอบ...ไม่สิ รักเลยดีกว่า"

  
คนฟังหัวเราะน้อยๆ "ไม่ว่าจะไปที่ไหน ผมก็ชอบทั้งนั้นแหละ แค่ได้อยู่กับพี่เจมี่ก็พอแล้ว"

  
เป็นอีกครั้งที่ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มต้องข่มกลั้นความยินดีไว้ในอก นี่ถ้าน้องอยู่ในระยะเอื้อมถึงล่ะก็ เขาจะกระโจนเข้าฟัดให้แก้มบวมจริงๆด้วย!

  
วันนี้วันที่ 18 อีกสองสามวัน 'ความช่วยเหลือ' ก็จะเดินทางมาถึง ระหว่างนี้เจมี่ก็มีหน้าที่ทำให้แน่ใจว่าการเดทครั้งนี้ของพวกเขาจะสมบูรณ์แบบ เพื่อวันเกิดปีที่ 22 ในวันที่ 22 ซึ่งพิเศษกว่าปีไหนๆ

  
ร็อคสตาร์หนุ่มกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่อง ถ้าการอดทนอยู่ห่างน้องแค่สองสามวัน จะนำไปสู่ผลลัพธ์ในฝันอย่างที่วางแผนเอาไว้ เขาก็เต็มใจที่จะรอ

  
เขาเหลือบมองกล่องข้อความแชทในมือถือ เอซราส่งลิสต์รายการงานอดิเรกและสิ่งที่โทบี้ชอบทำมาให้เป็นแถวยาวเหยียด แม้จะเป็นคนไม่ถนัดอ่านหนังสือสักเท่าไหร่ เขากลับศึกษาข้อมูลจากคนวงในรายนี้อย่างไม่คิดเบื่อ

  
ทั้งที่เป็นวันเกิดของตัวเอง แต่เจมี่ลงมือจัดการทุกอย่าง ศึกษาหาทางเพื่อช่วงเวลาพิเศษสุดในวันเกิดที่จะมาถึงในอีกสี่วันข้างหน้า

  
เขาตัดสินใจแล้วว่าของขวัญวันเกิดที่อยากได้ที่สุดในปีนี้ คือหนึ่งคืนหนึ่งวันที่จะได้ใช้ร่วมกัน

  
ส่วนจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นระหว่างนั้น ต้องหลบทั้งหมัดและตีนว่าที่พ่อตา หรือโดนไล่ล่าสุดเส้นขอบฟ้า เขาก็ยินดีรับความเสี่ยง

  
"พี่เจมี่ ฟังอยู่หรือเปล่าครับ?"

  
"ฟังสิ พี่กำลังเก็บเสียงบิบี๋ไปช่วยคลายความคิดถึงในระหว่างสามวันที่ต้องห่างกัน" 

  
คนกะล่อนก็ยังคงไม่ทิ้งลาย

  
ไม่ว่าเจมี่ตั้งใจจะทำตามที่พูดหรือไม่ โทบี้ก็ไม่มีทางรู้ได้ แต่การได้รู้ว่าเราจะอยู่ในความคิดของกันและกัน ก็ยังความอิ่มเอมใจมาให้เขา

  
"ขนาดนั้นเชียว?" โทบี้ย้อนถาม "แล้วอยากให้พูดคำไหนเป็นพิเศษหรือเปล่าครับ?"

  
อันที่จริงเจมี่อยากให้น้องครางให้ฟัง

  
แต่ของแบบนั้นสมควรเก็บไว้ฟังตอนเห็นหน้ากันตรงๆ แล้วเสียงทำนองนั้นก็ควรจะหลุดออกมาเพราะการกระทำของร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มมากกว่า

  
ความหึงหวงของหนุ่มพิจิกนั้นเป็นสิ่งที่ชนะความอยากได้อย่างดี

  
"ไม่เป็นไร พี่จะอดทนข่มใจ รอจนกว่าจะถึงวันที่นัดกันไว้"

.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คงพอเดาๆกันได้นะคะ ว่าความช่วยเหลือที่กำลังมาคือใคร ✌️


	84. Chapter 82 : This is Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> แม่นี้มีบุญคุณอันใหญ่หลวง~~

สามวันมานี้ราบรื่นอย่างน่าประหลาด

  
นอกจากสงครามเย็นกับลูกจ๋าที่เริ่มลดระดับลงตามเวลาที่ผ่านไป ชีวิตนักดนตรีที่หิ้วลูกติดตัว ไม่ยอมให้ห่างตาแม้แต่นาทีเดียว ก็สงบสุขจนนึกหวั่นใจขึ้นมา

  
ใช่ว่าร็อคสตาร์กรินเดลวัลด์มองโลกในแง่ร้ายมากมายอะไร 

  
เขาก็แค่ระแวงใจกับการยอมล่าถอยแต่โดยดีของไอ้เด็กบ้าบาวเวอร์

  
อย่างที่ใครต่อใครชอบพูดกันว่าหมอนั่นมันเหมือนเขามาก และถ้าเป็นตัวเขาเองล่ะก็ ของแค่นี้ยังไม่มากพอจะทำให้วิ่งหนี อุปสรรคยิ่งมากก็ยิ่งกระตุ้นให้เขากัดฟันสู้แบบไม่ลดละ

  
แต่แฟนหนุ่มของโทบี้...เป็นไอ้ขี้แพ้คนหนึ่งจริงๆน่ะเหรอ?

  
จากประสบการณ์ครั้งที่ได้ปะทะคารมกันมาทุกครั้ง จอห์นนี่ กรินเดลวัลด์เชื่อไม่ลงว่าคนที่กล้าพอมาเอ่ยปากขอแก้วตาดวงใจของเขาไปจากอ้อมอก จะเป็นคนประเภทที่เขาเกลียดที่สุดไปได้

  
นี่อาจเป็นการหลอกล่อให้ตายใจ

เพราะช่วงเวลา 'สุ่มเสี่ยง' นั้นใกล้เข้ามาทุกที

  
วันนี้คือคืนวันที่ 21 พฤศจิกายน

อีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก็จะเป็นวันคล้ายวันเกิดของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

  
จอห์นนี่เหลือบมองนาฬิกาที่ข้างฝาในห้องแต่งตัว ทุ่มสี่สิบห้านาที ใกล้ได้เวลาที่เขาจะต้องไปเตรียมสแตนด์บายขึ้นแสดงสดในวันนี้แล้ว 

  
"วันนี้ก็พยายามเต็มที่เลยนะครับ ทุกๆคน"

  
พ่ออีรอสน้อยของพ่อ ก็ยังคงแจกยิ้มสดใสสว่างใสยิ่งกว่าไฟนีออนตามทางเดินในไลฟ์เฮ้าส์ หลังจากเดินให้กำลังใจเพื่อนร่วมวงครบทุกคน เจ้าตัวเล็กก็เดินเข้ามากอดและหอมสองแก้มของจอห์น 

  
"ผมภูมิใจในตัวป๊านะครับ"

  
ใจคนเป็นพ่อที่จำต้องขัดแย้งกับลูกชายสุดที่รักสั่นสะท้าน เขารวบร่างเล็กกว่ามากอดจนจมกับอก เล่นเอาโทบี้ต้องร้องประท้วง เพราะหายใจไม่ออก

  
"ป๊าก็ภูมิใจในตัวหนู โทบี้" จอห์นหอมบนกลุ่มผมหยักศกสีแดงเพลิง "ขอบคุณที่เข้าใจป๊านะ"

  
โทบี้เลือกที่จะตอบคำพูดนั้นด้วยรอยยิ้ม ในใจยังนึกถึงสิ่งที่พี่เจมี่ร้องขอมา...ทำตัวเป็นเด็กดีของป๊า ให้ป๊าลดการ์ดป้องกัน...เขาก็ทำแบบนั้นมาตลอดสามวัน ก็ยังไม่มีการติดต่ออะไรจากฝั่งเจมี่เลย

  
ระหว่างที่คิดกังวลไปมากมาย เสียงเช็คความพร้อมของเครื่องดนตรีก็เรียกให้โทบี้เร่งฝีเท้า ไปประจำที่ตรงตำแหน่งคอกนั่งระดับ vvip ที่ซึ่งป๊าจะได้เห็นเขานั่งชมดารแสดงสดของเหล่าแวมไพร์ขาร็อคได้ชัดเจนที่สุด

  
โทบี้ไม่คาดคิดว่าจะมีคนมารออยู่ก่อนแล้ว…

  
"ขอโทษนะครับ ที่ตรงนี้--"

  
วินาทีที่คนคนนั้นหันมา โทบี้ก็ถูกคลื่นความพรั่นพรึงโถมซัดเสียจนต้องรีบคว้าขอบเก้าอี้แถวนั้นเอาไว้ ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเบิกกว้างอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ ฝ่ายคนถูกจ้องกดยิ้มอันคุ้นตามอบกลับมา เพียงแต่มีหลายสิ่งที่ทำให้มันดูแปลกไปจากภาพความทรงจำของเขา 

  
ชุดเดรสเกาะอกหนังกลับสีดำ เครื่องประดับสีเงินเรียบหรูดูเก๋โก้ วิกผมบ็อบเทสีดำปีกกา ริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงราวกับผลเชอร์รี่ เครื่องหน้าที่ราวกับกระจกสะท้อนตัวเขาในอีกยี่สิบกว่าปีข้างหน้า เรียวขาเนียนสวยเซ็กซี่กับส้นเข็มสีดำวาว 'สาวงาม' ผู้นี้ช่างชวนให้นึกถึง…

  
"ม๊า….!?"

  
"เก่งมากจ้ะ ลูกรัก" ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มเอ่ยชมเหมือนทุกครั้งที่เด็กน้อยตอบคำถามถูก หรือทำสิ่งใดสิ่งหนึ่งได้สำเร็จ "มองแค่แว่บเดียวก็จำได้แล้ว สมกับที่เป็นลูกม๊า"

  
แม้จะเป็นครั้งแรกที่ได้เห็นแม่ตัวเองแต่งหญิง แต่ก็ใช่ว่าเขาจะไม่เคยเห็นรูปที่ระลึก(?)จากสมัยก่อน แน่นอนว่าระยะเวลาจากตอนนั้นกับตอนนี้ห่างกันหลายสิบปี ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่ได้เป็นอุปสรรคอะไรสำหรับเดวิด จู๊ด อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์

  
"นี่...ม๊ามาทำอะไรครับ? ไหนบอกว่าติดงาน…"

  
จู๊ดกวักมือเรียกลูกชายมานั่งข้างกัน เมื่อโทบี้ทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย ถึงค่อยโน้มกายเข้ามากระซิบ

  
"มาเป็นเหยื่อล่อพ่อเสือออกจากถ้ำไงล่ะ"

  
"อะไรนะครับ??"

  
แทนที่จะเหนื่อยใจกับความซื่อใสไม่ทันสถานการณ์ของลูก จู๊ดกลับคิดว่าแบบนี้มันก็ดีอยู่แล้ว เขาลูบหัวโทบี้อย่างบรรจง ก่อนจะเลื่อนลงมาบีบหัวไหล่

  
"เจมี่เล่าสถานการณ์ให้ฟังแล้ว ทีนี้ตอบคำถามม๊ามาก่อน...ลูกอยากจะอยู่กับเจมี่ในวันเกิดเขาใช่มั้ย?"

  
แม้จะเขินอายจนแก้มแดงซ่าน โทบี้ก็ยังผงกหัวตอบกลับไปอย่างสัตย์ซื่อ

  
"ลูกเองก็ไม่ใช่เด็กแล้ว...รู้ใช่มั้ยว่าการอยู่กันสองต่อสอง มันอาจจะนำไปสู่อะไร?"

  
คราวนี้คนฟังยิ่งอายจนแทบเอาหน้ามุดใต้เก้าอี้นั่ง แต่แม่ของเขาไม่ยอมให้บ่ายเบี่ยง จู๊ดไม่อยากให้เหตุการณ์บานปลายพลาดพลั้งอย่างตอนสมัยเขา ดังนั้นจะไม่พูดดักทางไว้เลยคงไม่ได้

  
"ม๊าไม่ห้ามที่ลูกจะทำอะไรกับแฟน แต่สาบานกับม๊าก่อน ว่าจะป้องกัน 'เหตุสุดวิสัย' ให้ดีที่สุด เข้าใจใช่มั้ยว่าม๊าพูดถึงเรื่องอะไร โทไบอัส?"

  
คนเป็นลูกผงกหัวรับ แต่แค่นั้นยังไม่เพียงพอสำหรับผู้ปกครอง โทบี้จึงสูดลมหายใจก่อนจะพูดรับคำ

  
"เข้าใจครับ…"

  
"ถ้ารู้สึกไม่ดี หรือคิดว่ายังไม่พร้อม ลูกจะขอร้องให้พี่เขาหยุดใช่มั้ย?"

  
ถ้าหากว่าเหตุการณ์ความใกล้ชิดในคืนที่เขาแต่งเป็นสเตลล่า ลากูน จะช่วยบอกใบ้อะไรได้บ้าง โทบี้ก็ไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะอยากขอให้เจมี่หยุดสิ่งที่ทำ ตัวเขาเองก็ต้องการมัน...แม้ว่าจะไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์ก็ตามที 

  
บางทีนี่อาจเป็นสัญชาตญาณเบื้องต่ำของมนุษย์ก็เป็นได้

  
"ผมเชื่อพี่เจมี่" โทบี้ตอบกลับไปด้วยความมั่นใจที่มากขึ้น "พี่เขาสัญญากับผม ว่าจะทำแต่เรื่องที่ทำให้ผมรู้สึกดี"

  
เด็กน้อยของเขากำลังอยู่ในห้วงรัก...จู๊ดถอนหายใจพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง เขาทอดมองลูกชายคนเดียวของเขาและจอห์นด้วยดวงตาที่ทั้งห่วงใยและภูมิใจ 

  
วันหนึ่งนกน้อยต้องโผบินออกจากรัง

  
ก็ได้แต่วาดหวังว่าคนที่มาพานกน้อยในกรงทองออกไป จะดูแลสิ่งสำคัญยิ่งกว่าชีวิตของพวกเขาอย่างดี

  
แต่ถ้ามันไม่เป็นแบบนั้น...ไม่ต้องรอให้คุณสามีออกโรงก่อเหตุฆาตกรรม ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มก็มีวิธีพิฆาตคนที่หาญกล้ามาทำร้ายจิตใจลูกชายคนเดียวคนนี้อยู่แล้ว

  
ต่อให้จอห์นนี่ชอบพูดเหน็บว่าเขาเข้าข้างคนนอกอย่างเจมี่ แต่คุณสามีไม่เคยรู้หรอก ว่าสิ่งที่เขาทำ ทุกอย่างเพื่อความสุขของโทบี้ล้วนๆ

  
"ถ้าลูกแน่ใจแล้ว ก็ไปเถอะ" จู๊ดกดจมูกที่กลุ่มผมหยักศก ช่างให้บังเอิญว่าเป็นตำแหน่งตรงที่จอห์นนี่กดจูบลงไปพอดี 

  
"มีคนมารอรับลูกอยู่ตรงลานจอดรถแล้ว ไปเถอะ ดูแลตัวเองดีๆล่ะ"

  
ไม่จำเป็นต้องถามว่าคนที่มารอรับเป็นใคร

  
โทบี้โผเข้ากอดออดอ้อนคนเป็นแม่ ก่อนจะวิ่งสวนทางผู้ชมที่หลั่งไหลเข้ามารอชมการแสดงของ Hollywood Vampires จู๊ดโผล่หน้าออกมามองตามไปจนลับสายตา เมื่อแน่ใจว่าไม่มีอะไรมาขวางการผจญภัย(?)ของโทบี้ คนเป็นแม่ถึงคลี่ยิ้มพราย

  
อาจจะฟังดูไม่เหมาะสำหรับคนในสายอาชีพครูอาจารย์เท่าไหร่นัก แต่เขาเองก็รอคอยที่จะได้เห็นปฏิกิริยาของจอห์น ตอนที่เห็นเขาในองค์ร่างที่ชวนให้นึกถึงความหลังครั้งขย่มรถจนมีเทวดาน้อยหน้าตาน่ารักเกิดมาในอีกเก้าเดือนหลังจากนั้น

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเป็นประกายซุกซน อีกสิ่งหนึ่งในตัวจู๊ดที่ไม่เปลี่ยนไปตามกาลเวลา

.

.

.

Tbc.


	85. Chapter 83 : This is Runaway

เมื่อไปถึงนอกอาคาร สิ่งที่รอโทบี้อยู่ คือรถเชฟโรเลต SUV ห้าประตูสีดำขลับ และเจมี่ที่สวมเสื้อแจ็คแก็ตหนังทับเสื้อยืดสีขาวแสนธรรมดา กับกางเกงยีนส์ขายาวสีซีดขาดเป็นริ้วอย่างมีศิลป์ ทำเอาเขาที่สวมเสื้อฮู้ดตัวโคร่งกับกางเกงสกินนี่ย์ยีนส์รู้สึกเหมือนอยู่กันคนละโลก

  
หนุ่มผมทองส่งยิ้มให้โทบี้ที่วิ่งถลาเข้าสู่อ้อมกอดอย่างแสนคิดถึง

  
หลังจากโดนเจมี่ทั้งฟัดทั้งหอมจนแก้มร้อน โทบี้ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมองด้วยดวงตาซื่อใส

  
"เราจะไปไหนกันเหรอครับ?"

  
เจมี่หอมที่หน้าผากมน "อุทยานแห่งชาติแองเจลิส"

  
คนฟังทำตาเป็นประกายอย่างที่เจมี่คาดการณ์ ได้เห็นโทบี้กระตือรือร้นยิ่งกว่าจะได้ไปเดินชอปปิ้งในเมืองแบบนี้ เขาเองก็รู้สึกว่าการต้องขับรถเองเป็นชั่วโมง จากตัวเมืองสู่ดินแดนแห่งธรรมชาตินั้นช่างคุ้มค่า

  
หน้าปัดดิจิตอลบนรถบอกว่าสี่ทุ่มครึ่ง พอเห็นโทบี้นั่งขยี้ตาทั้งที่ในรถเปิดเพลงร็อคโยกหัวระดับห้า เจมี่ก็กดยิ้มน้อยๆ ยื่นมือมาลูบแก้มคนรักซึ่งพยายามจะตื่นเพื่อคุยเป็นเพื่อนเขา

  
"นอนไปก่อนเลยก็ได้ เดี๋ยวถึงแล้วพี่ปลุกเอง"

  
โทบี้ไม่อื้อไม่หือ ร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่มทำงานเป็นระบบระเบียบตามแบบฉบับเด็กดี สี่ทุ่มก็ตาปรือ มีนับครั้งได้ที่อยู่จนดึกดื่น แต่ไม่เคยอดนอนได้ถึงเช้า

  
นิสัยแบบนี้ก็มีส่วนดีอยู่บ้าง แต่เจมี่มาดหมายในใจว่าจะปรับเปลี่ยนนิสัยเข้านอนแต่หัวค่ำของแฟนเด็กเสียหน่อย เพราะกิจกรรมบางอย่างก็เหมาะจะทำเวลากลางคืนมากกว่ากลางวันแสกๆ 

  
ระหว่างที่คิดแผนการปรับเปลี่ยนเวลานอนของคนรัก ตุ๊กตาหน้ารถก็ผล็อยหลับไป เจมี่จอดรถข้างทาง หยิบเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตมาห่มให้ ก่อนจะกลับไปทำหน้าที่สารถีต่อไป

  
โทบี้เป็นเด็กขี้เซาตามที่แม่และเพื่อนของเจ้าตัวเผาไว้จริงตามนั้น 

  
เพราะแม้ว่าพวกเขาจะขับเข้ามาถึงพื้นที่อุทยาน และติดต่อรับข้าวของจำเป็นสำหรับการออกค่ายกลางป่าไปแล้ว โทบี้ก็ยังนอนหลับปุ๋ยไม่รู้สึกตัวอยู่ดี

  
ใบหน้ายามที่อยู่ในห้วงนิทรานั้นน่ารักมากจนเจมี่ไม่อยากปลุกเลย

  
สุดท้ายเขาก็เลยตัดสินใจอุ้มโทบี้จากรถ SUV ไปขึ้นรถบ้านที่มีทุกอย่างพร้อมสรรพ ในตอนที่วางร่างเพรียวบางน่าทะนุถนอมลงบนที่นอนซึ่งยาวถึงหนึ่งในสามของตัวรถ และกว้างเต็มพื้นที่ โทบี้ก็ปรือตาขึ้นมามองรอบตัวอย่างประหลาดใจ

  
"นี่ที่ไหนครับ?" คนอ่อนวัยกว่าถูตาตบแก้มเรียกสติ เหลือบมองนาฬิกาข้อมือแล้วใจแป้ว

  
"ตีหนึ่งกว่าแล้ว! ตายล่ะ….วันเกิดพี่แล้วนี่นา!"

  
เจมี่หัวเราะเอ็นดู "คงใช่มั้ง พี่ก็ยังไม่ได้ดูเวลาเลย"

  
สีหน้าของโทบี้ดูร้อนรนและตื่นเต็มตา "มีใครบอกแฮปปี้เบิร์ดเดย์พี่ไปหรือยังครับ?"

  
ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มไม่ได้สนใจแม้แต่จะดู มือถือของเขาสั่นเป็นระยะตั้งแต่เลยเที่ยงคืนมาแล้ว คงเป็นเพื่อนๆและครอบครัว รวมถึงแฟนคลับที่ส่งข้อความอวยพรมาให้ แต่ในเมื่อของขวัญวันเกิดที่ดีที่สุดอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของเขาแล้ว เจมี่ก็ไม่สนใจสิ่งใดอื่น นอกจากคนตรงหน้า

  
"ไม่รู้สิ" เจมี่นั่งตรงปลายเตียง ข้างตัวโทบี้ที่ลุกขึ้นนั่งหลังตรง จ้องคนพูดอย่างสนอกสนใจ ผมหยิกสีแดงชี้ไม่เป็นทาง น่ารักเสียจนเจมี่อดใจไม่ไหว เลื่อนมือขึ้นมาเล่นกับเกลียวผมเส้นนิ่มด้วยปลายนิ้ว

  
"พี่สนก็แต่ว่า ตอนนี้เราได้อยู่ด้วยกันตามลำพัง แล้วเราก็ไม่ควรจะไปสนใจใคร"

  
สัมผัสที่ผิวแก้มนั้นยังให้เลือดไหลขึ้นมากองตรงปรางนิ่ม โทบี้ขบริมฝีปากแก้ความประหม่าขัดเขิน ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามช้อนมองคนรักผู้ที่ในวันนี้ก็อายุมากกว่าเขาไปอีกหนึ่งปีแล้ว 

  
เมื่อตอนที่เจมี่เลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ แนบริมฝีปากชิดกัน โทบี้หลับตารับสัมผัสอันนุ่มนวลราวกับกลีบดอกไม้ปัดผ่านผิวด้วยหัวใจที่เต้นแรง

  
"ชอบที่นี่มั้ย?"

  
เจมี่กระซิบติดผิวแก้ม ในตอนนั้นเอง โทบี้จึงเบือนสายตาจากใบหน้าหล่อเหลาเย้ายวนของร็อคสตาร์ผมทอง มองรถบ้านขนาดใหญ่ที่ตกแต่งอย่างอบอุ่นราวกับกระท่อมในป่า

  
เหนือหลังคาที่สูงจนไม่ทำให้รู้สึกว่าอยู่ในกล่องแคบๆ คือกระจกหนาขนาดกว้างที่เปิดให้เห็นทะเลดวงดาวด้านนอก แต่กันลมหนาวในเดือนพฤศจิกายนได้อย่างดี ส่วนกระจกวงกลมเล็กๆด้านข้างรถก็บอกให้รู้ว่าพวกเขากำลังอยู่ในพื้นที่เปิดโล่ง มองไปเห็นทิวเขาและต้นไม้ใหญ่ไม่ผลัดใบยาวเรียงราย 

  
ปกติเวลาโทบี้ไปเที่ยวเดินป่ากับครอบครัว พวกเขาจะพักในบ้านพักตากอากาศหลังใหญ่ รายล้อมไปด้วยอุปกรณ์อำนวยความสะดวกและคนรับใช้นับสิบ

  
แต่ในรถบ้านคันนี้ มีเพียงคนสองคน ท่ามกลางภาพวาดของธรรมชาติอันแสนโรแมนติคและงดงาม เป็นประสบการณ์ครั้งแรกอีกหนึ่งอย่างที่เจมี่มอบให้

  
"ชอบครับ ชอบมากเลย" คนอ่อนวัยกว่าตอบไปยิ้มไป "แต่นี่วันเกิดพี่นะครับ เราควรจะไปในที่ที่พี่อยากไปสิ ถึงจะถูก"

  
"พี่ชอบทุกที่ที่บิบี๋ชอบ" คนปากหวานประคองหลังมือนวลมาหอมหนักๆ "เพราะที่นั่นมีคนที่พี่รักที่สุดอยู่ แค่นั้นก็พอใจแล้ว"

  
คนคนนี้ช่างเป็นอัจฉริยะในการทำให้สติของคนอื่นป่วนปั่นเสียจริง โทบี้ต่อว่าคนรักผู้แผ่ความหล่อและโรแมนติคออกมาจนฟุ้งทั่วทั้งคันรถ คนอ่อนกว่าอย่างเขาจนใจจะเถียง และทำใจกล้าจูบที่กลีบปากบางของนักร้องชายจนเกิดเสียงจ๊วบใหญ่

  
"สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะครับ พี่เจมี่"

  
"ขอบคุณครับ" เจมี่หัวใจพองโตทุกครั้งที่โทบี้เป็นฝ่ายแสดงความรัก "แล้วบิบี๋จะให้อะไรพี่เป็นของขวัญวันเกิดเอ่ย?"

  
ในเมื่อรู้อยู่แล้วว่าต้องโดนถามแบบนี้ โทบี้จึงมีคำตอบเตรียมรอไว้ก่อน ทีนี้ก็อยู่ตรงที่ว่า...จะกล้าพูดออกไปหรือเปล่า

  
เขาสูดลมหายใจเรียกความกล้าให้กับตัวเอง แล้วเอ่ยที่เสียงที่พยายามคุมไว้ให้นิ่ง

  
"พี่ให้ของขวัญวันเกิดผมสามชิ้น ผมก็จะให้พี่สามชิ้นเหมือนกัน" โทบี้เปล่งเสียงให้ดังขึ้นกว่าการกระซิบอีกหน่อย "ชิ้นแรกรอพี่อยู่ที่บ้าน ชิ้นที่สองอยู่ในห้องที่โรงแรม ส่วน...ชิ้นสุดท้าย…"

  
เด็กหนุ่มรั้งมือเจมี่มาวางแนบบนกลางอกตัวเขาเอง เอ่ยด้วยใบหน้าสวยหวานก่ำแดง ช้อนตาจ้องสบดวงเนตรสีฟ้าคมของคนที่แทบกลั้นหายใจรอฟัง

  
"ชิ้นสุดท้าย...อยู่กับพี่ตรงนี้แล้ว…"

  
"โทบี้…?"

  
"ผมจะทำตามคำขอของพี่หนึ่งอย่าง" เขาไม่มีเวลาเขียนการ์ดทำตามสั่งอย่างที่เพื่อนเอ็ดแนะนำ เลยต้องพูดออกไปเอง "จนกว่าจะหมดวันที่ 22 พี่สั่งผมมาได้เลย"

  
"ทุกอย่างเลยเหรอ?" เจมี่ทวนคำตอบอีกครั้ง "ต่อให้พี่ขอว่าอยากให้เราเป็นของกันและกัน...ที่นี่...ตอนนี้ ก็ได้งั้นเหรอ?"

  
"ถ้านั่นเป็นสิ่งที่พี่ต้องการ…" 

  
"แบบนั้นไม่ถูก" เจมี่ประคองใบหน้าแฟนเด็กขึ้นมาสบตา "ถ้าพี่มีความสุข ได้ตามความต้องการอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว แบบนั้นพี่ก็ไม่---"

  
"ไม่ใช่แค่ฝ่ายเดียว!" คนอ่อนวัยกว่าแย้งขึ้นมา ทั้งที่อายแสนอาย "ผม...ผมเอง….ผมก็…"

  
ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มนิ่งรอ ต่อให้ลุ้นจนแทบจะตะโกนกรีดร้องระบายอารมณ์อัดอั้นในอกกรุ่น ภายนอกก็ยังคงสวมหน้ากากแฟนหนุ่มผู้อ่อนโยนเข้าอกเข้าใจ เขาจะทำอะไรไม่ได้ จนกว่าโทบี้จะเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยเอง

  
แล้วเขาก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องทรมานนานนัก เมื่อคนรักผู้ไม่เคยทำให้ผิดหวัง เอ่ยสิ่งที่เป็นดั่งสัญญาณออกตัว

  
_"ผมก็อยากเป็นของพี่ อยากให้เราเป็นของกันและกัน"_

.

.

.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนหน้า…. #รัวกลองงงงงงงง ลูกจ๋าของคุณป๊าโดนจับกินเต็มขั้นตอนแล้วล่ะค่ะ 😂😂😂😂


End file.
